Life's lessons: The sins of a mother
by hibiki red
Summary: Can a mother love and yet hurt at the same time? one would never think so, but mothers aren't born. . .They are made. Ryoga Hibiki blames everything to life, and in a strange twist from fate, the boy is going to learn whatever comes our way serves only to makes us stronger. He, among other familiar faces in Nerima will see life is not something we can trifle with.
1. Chapter 1

As usual, the characters depicted in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and I do not claim anything but the crazy situations I love to get them into.

As a side introduction to the theme of the story, I would like to express my sentiments towards women all over the world. They are what keeps this planet moving and yet, I feel so sorry for the way most men treat them throughout their lives.

I have relatives who have passed for situations like the ones I'm about to describe along these chapters which, together with the research it took me to understand our female counterpart, have helped me appreciate their struggle.

Now, on with the story.!

**Life lessons: The sins of a mother Chapter 1**

In the deepest, most secretive areas of the human mind, two beings meet each other for the first time in their respective existences. The first, a curious mind in search of discovery. . .Its name is simple, yet powerful. . .The reader. On the other side of this strange room, the second being sees him with curiosity, nodding in acknowledgement towards this reader, and proudly showing a name tag set on the right side of his chest. . .The writer.

Both, the reader and the writer, present themselves amicably as they wonder the reason why they were brought into this chamber without their previous consent. In the distance, a chair is visibly seen, and in it, an old woman holding a book on her hands. The pair of human beings walk towards the woman who they cannot recognize until her name written on a tag become clear as they walk closer. . .

* * *

. .I would like to start this tale like any other story about romanticism and heroics with respect to the legendary pair known as Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki, but the truth not only becomes stranger than fiction during this tale, but it teach us that a happy ending doesn't always mean "happily ever after."

In a far away land, where Sakura trees and Kimonos don't exist, a woman paces from side to side anguished about the eternal choice torturing her soul. Ayame Hibiki laments her ill conceived decision to have chosen her life long companion as the closest loving partner when their disorientation sickness began.

There are fears in the minds of young couples when they face a terrible rite of passage. Pregnancy is the most beautiful part humanity has to offer, and yet, it gives those who are involved in such miracle to question their love loyalties.

Ayame Hibiki fell in love with her husband a few years ago, and despite the happiness they had on the road, the young woman always questioned what could be more important than loving her life partner. Some would tell her "The love of a husband and the one from a son are totally different", while others would warn her with another sad truth.

"Ayame. . .Marriage is the most important matter for you. Love your children, but love your husband even more, otherwise your marriage is set to fall apart." Said her mother before the girl would get cursed with Kenta's disorientation illness.

The thought kept stuck in her mind ever since, realizing she wanted to stay with "him" above anything else, and after their union gave a handsome baby boy for them to care, the woman swallowed nervously and looked away.

She promised to love him just like a mother would love her son, but a tiny link which many people can't understand began to attach more to her husband, leaving certain magnetic connection severed with her child. After a few years and when that illness passed onto the little child, a lack of connection took the couple away from the boy.

"Oh Kenta!. . .Where could he be?. . .I miss him so much and all I have from my son is his sad face asking where was I going. . ." Asked with painful eyes Ryoga's mother to a disgruntled husband. "I'm sorry Ayame-chan. . .I'm sorry this turned out to be our downfall for our only child's sake, but cheer up. . .I've heard many good things of him and I'm sure we'll meet him as a young and handsome man one of these days."

Ayame's sin? One that only a mother could reproach with certain justification. There was a moment in their lives when the Hibiki family began to be affected by a lack of orientation wherever they went. The ill fated choice?. . .Her decision to love her husband out of fear to lose her family, weakening the link she had with her only son.

Ayame Hibiki damned the day she chose him instead of Ryoga, but when such connection is established it cannot be severed, thus, the tiny Hibiki child became the famous lost boy. "I hope you're right Kenta. . .I really do. . ."

As the days passed, the Hibiki couple roamed the earth with the hope to find him, but life seemed to have another plan prepared for this family. . .A plan she alone concocted out of the wrong choices they did, or were about to do.

The view from the open book suddenly changed, leaving the lamenting Hibiki family aside and focusing on the lost member trying to understand what had gone wrong in his life. The old woman smiled at the reader and the writer, raising a brow and silently asking them what could possibly happen next.

* * *

This morning like any other proved to be a hard day for a boy barely in his seventeen's trying to search for the meaning of life. It wasn't an experienced fighter looking for power by any means or an ambitious go-getter ready to take on the world like many other tales make them out to be.

Instead, this boy had become riddled with several uncommon ailments clouding his desire to be normal. For starters, that other boy mentioned in this story "accidentally" threw him into a magic pool, turning the already confused human being into a tiny piglet.

Now, there are girls who find his alternate form a delight, using him like a pet or a cute friend, so is not entirely bad luck, but when this boy traverse the confines of the land such curse makes a dreadful situation into pure hell. In the middle of his anguish, Ryoga Hibiki had only one thing to say.

"Damn it all!" Screamed the fanged teen to no one in particular, scaring the narrator from his focused mind telling the story and probably a reader or two who came in search of a happy story. With damp clothes, muddy shoes and a pack on his back, the teenager walked almost naked in the middle of the forest courtesy of such unavoidable transformation. With no other choice in his already rough life, he had been roaming forcibly at the same time he's curse was activated either from the dew of the morning or a puddle on his path, but thanks to his other problem, a lack in his sense of direction, his miserable impotence to see light brought him to a new low.

A wrong turn here, a tiny rock tripping his steps there and a river down his path transformed the delirious madness his life had become into a worst nightmare by the hands of predators finding that tiny piglet getting out of the current scrumptious and ready for dinner. He ran and escaped, but going back for his things proved to be another terrible challenge for an animal with a disoriented human mind.

"_I swear. . .I will kill that bastard as soon as I find Nerima_. . ." Bweed irritated the tiny black pork, but all people have their own problems in life whether you want to accept it or not. Call it daily living, work or family, we all need to defeat our troubles and move on. Ryoga Hibiki was tired of it all in his young age and here is were the big lesson life has for this boy begins.

The fanged teen finally found a dry place where to rest his weary self, setting up camp and hanging his smelly clothes to dry. Thankfully no one was around but a few animals here and there plus all the trees he could see so, using the hidden thermos and changing back wasn't really a chore. He proceeded by Starting a fire with whatever he had lying around and that was a nice trick he was forced to learn on the go.

The second great talent the boy had made him the perfect traveler, and again. . .It was forced to be learned by his constant journeys across the land. The strong boy had wood enough to last him a few days and hopefully, his senses would leave him in peace before he could get lost once again.

Now, this second talent he learned on the go was something not many survivalists have or they do after years on the field. With some careful search around his surroundings, Ryoga managed to find delicious mushrooms and wild vegetables he was able to turn into a nice and quick edible dinner.

How, would you ask about the way he learn such dangerous skill many Nihon people end up in hospital or even die. Well, let's just say the only "real" girl he made friends with swore to feed him during a training session in the wilderness.

Akane Tendo decided to follow him instead of her fiance into the forest and help the poor lost boy to learn a forbidden Amazon technique. The journey wasn't the point in this story, but her ill tempered decision to cook when she had no idea how.

Of course the boy who admire and maybe even loved her ate every single bite without choking or spewing anything out. Call it love or call it madness, but Ryoga Hibiki is a loyal friend and showing Akane her mistakes when cooking was something he would never do.

Thus, the boy ate everything. Became ill at first but didn't die when that same poisonous food made his stomach into pure iron. When the poor lost boy found himself hungry for real food, the need to "experiment" with wild mushrooms and herbs gave him the edge to find and catalogue the best from the deadly.

His recipe was simple enough, even better when he had several pounds of already mixed flour well packaged in his pack as a precaution. The teen learned from that training memory intricate techniques where his endurance and strength were of the most value and thanks to those abilities, cooking became no problem for the teen.

Now, why do I mention strength and endurance for cooking?. . .Well. Few of the most delicious and tastiest of foods in Japan come from hard dedication and perseverance to reach a specific point. Take Ramen for example. . .In America ramen is nothing more than a cup filled with lots of sodium, artificial flavoring and texture.

But for those experienced Japanese cooks who know how to knead and treat certain combination of flour and water, ramen would turn into the most tender and amazing string of dough ever created. Ryoga learned this when those who worked the materials always ended up with painful backs and aching joints from its painstaking preparation. Fortunately his training surpassed that limit, turning him into the perfect ramen kneader.

Ryoga took his ingredients, creating a small ball of dough and before a regular cook could do it, the teen kneaded the raw ball into the thinnest, more delicate strings of ramen only pure strength and careful handling were able to create. . .Like I said before, the pot came on top of the fire and a few minutes later, the teen had a steaming bowl of real ramen made from scratch and with nutritive mushrooms in it.

It was cheap taking into account that the flour was already prepared and ready to work on, but the boy learned to live off the land in more ways than just cooking. The rest of the rarest finds like white truffles or matsutake mushrooms were carefully packed deeper into the backpack and later sold to the local medical clinics or general stores for outrageous amounts of yen.

Oh yeah. Ryoga Hibiki was never one affected by money or food on the road, even when his provision made of cheap ramen bought on a store would run out. Anyway, all this crazy description about his skills are meant to teach part of his life's lesson. He grew increasingly angry at his existence, like he called it, unaware "she" had a power of her own and something was bound to break from his constant complaints.

"I can't take it anymore!" Kept screaming the boy, slowly burning his mind into the few tests his eternal journey forced him on the road. "I swear. . .If I die now, I'll be the happiest man alive. Throw me hungry bears or crazed men willing to shred me to pieces, but why do I have to get lost, specially when I turn into a damn pig!"

The day slowly died down, leaving behind a scared flock of birds flying away from the capricious teen's roars. Everything went wrong in his life, hell, he didn't even believed his life could be called that way. . .Again, as I mentioned before. At the end of the day, his negative feelings and depression took all his will to exist, leaving behind a husk of a man mindlessly walking into the tent and leaving no desire to ponder anymore, finding himself unable to sleep, empty and with tears flowing irremediably down his cheeks.

Dreams were more like escapades his tortured mind had with the only excuse to leave his host rest. But even deep inside, Ryoga wondered about the tiny gifts life always gave freely to the rest of the people, gifts he so endearingly wanted but did not received. "Why I can't find my parents. . .Why I can't get home when I want to, and more importantly, why haven't I seen my little sister Yoiko?"

Questions kept engulfing into his brain, forcing his mind to return back to reality and when it did so, the last question became the waking alarm he despised the most. "Wait a second. . .I don't have a sister!" With all his lungs a powerful howling cry scared the rest of the fauna away from the camp. "Ranma Saotome. . .I wish you were dead!"

It's so easy for that boy to eat whenever he wants, sleep in a cozy mat where people actually care for his well being. There are no predators ready in the morning save for maybe his father who love to throw him into the pond or so Akane told the boy.

Besides, a bit of harsh training never affected anyone. . .In fact, that was the reason Ryoga believed the pigtailed boy always won their fights over the years. What kind of training can the fanged teen have if half his life is trying to find his way back and the other doing his best not to vanish from civilization.

He was a master of his style because not matter how you see it, a father figure means a lot on a child's development, and Ranma has one. He may be lazy and annoying at times, but the Saotome heir didn't get this far by himself. Ryoga knew this because teachers granted him the chance to learn techniques, but if he were to be alone, Ryoga would have surpassed him a long time ago.

The next morning was about the same. Ryoga would pack everything, carefully threading across the land until the river looked favorable enough to give him some peace. The boy set on his gloves all the way to his elbows and began to wash the stench of wet and dirty mud from the clothes.

Finally, a soap carefully attached to his belly let the teen jump into a calm corner of the river and lather his tiny furry pelt, rubbing the now bigger piece of solid detergent around. The thermos was ready at the side of the edge, and when P-Chan found himself clean enough, the tiny piglet would come out of the river, transforming back and resting a bit longer before going back to civilization.

Soothing waves of wind brought peacefully melodies of calming emotions once he settled on his tiny makeshift camp. There were no one around and since most animals fled in fear by his maddening howls, the teen had that peace of heaven to himself.

"You know. . .Complaints like yours aren't very nice for life. She is very patient but sometimes Karma comes and teach us a lesson we don't want to accept. You should apologize out loud and tell the world you can change."

When Ryoga twisted his head, he noticed a blue bird talking to him. He didn't know how was that possible nor even cared when everything was bad luck in his path. "And why should I listen to you!?. . .I have an idiot for a rival who loves to cheat on Akane-san with other girls. . .And she still loves him!" Declared rather sarcastically the boy.

"He has a family who loves him despite his lazy attitude and drive to just mess around the house. He has a curse he considers wrong and yet, the idiot uses it to trick me and others like if he was a real girl. . .Do you know how embarrassing and humiliating is to be reminded about a man behind a pretty girl saying she is my love!?"

The teen couldn't contain himself any more, telling the bird all the unfair things that boy did to him, from the incident on the magic pool to messing with his manhood in front of friends. "I swear, I hate him so much I'd prefer to die this instant than to see him ever again, but what I hate the most it's me!. . .Why do I fall in his trap every time. . .And most importantly, why do I keep returning there of all places!"

His painful rants sounded like he was justified to claim a better deal from life, but the bird shook his beak, reminding the boy how we learn and move on. "This is a last warning Ryoga Hibiki. . .Stop complaining about what you have or she will make you regret those words."

When the boy snapped from the dream induced nap, he turned everywhere noting no one was there with exception of the blue bird cawing on a tree. With all his anger the boy stood up, showing a closed fist into the air and demanding his fair share of good luck.

"I am not retracting you hear!. . .Go and tell everyone you know I got a bad life and I want a better one!" The bird flew scared by the nonsensical babbling noises the human made, moving hurriedly away and hoping not to see him ever again.

"Good. . .Run away you damn bird. . ." Ryoga shrugged his shoulders admitting it was all a dream, but after he walked backwards while still looking at the bird in the distance, the teen stepped on the soap, falling into the river and almost drowning by the hit. When he opened his eyes, a grumbling P-Chan saw his hanging clothes and backpack waving goodbye from that shore far from where the stream was taking him.

There he go again, tumbling like a pinball from rock to rock, hoping a branch or the current could take him to the edge but for some mysterious reason the force of the water kept him pinned right in the middle of the river until it drop him on a tiny lake several miles away from his camp.

P-Chan shook his head dazed by the rush of blood coming back to his head, but when he saw everywhere, there was no place to hide, leaving the tiny piglet at the mercy of wild wolves and other beasts ready to eat him.

Now as a pig Ryoga was strong enough, but what can you do when a pack of ferocious wild dogs chase you with no hope to fight them off all of them at once. He propped on top of a tree as best as his tiny hooves let him, but the day was just beginning and his predatory friends seemed really hungry for a snack. Bushes in the distance proved a sure bet to escape, and sure they did when it was easier for a tiny animal to scurry through thorns and holes underground than bigger animals.

After a while Ryoga peeked from within the tall plants, hoping to have tricked the wolves away, and he did so. . .Too bad the giant snake at his side was a worse opponent for a rodent size foe like himself. There he went again, running and evading its poisonous fangs until the snake feared several men shouting ahead when the small sized lunch managed to jump into the nearest bushes to civilization.

A growl among those same bushes made most villagers nervous, but as soon as the tiny pork showed his cute face, women awed by its cuddling looks while men would shout strange words a normal Japanese would never understand, but he was able to. . ."Food". . .!"

And sadly but true. . .There he went once again, avoiding spears, arrows and an endless amount of hunters swinging their sharp blades near his neck. At the end of the day the predators chose some other animal, leaving behind a fast moving piglet capable to scurry away from the group, but falling on the hands of merciless predators they feared even more.

It took pretty much all day for the tiny animal to evade capture, other beasts and finally arriving dead tired close to his backpack. With no time to make a tent or pack everything hastily, Ryoga found himself safe for now and doing nothing more but to rest from the ordeal, watching how the thermos was already cold with the only way for him to revert back into his manly form.

Tired, angry and careless, a tiny porcine decided to forget life. He pulled from the branches his clean clothes, setting himself with the rundown attire into the pack and hoping no other beast would bother his much needed sleep. It was cold, but it was his home or at least a place he knew very well by now.

When morning came a second time, a tiny gas stove clearly marked with tiny indentations was his last chance to heat the thermos directly. A good trick indeed, but one that had been repeated every time Ryoga found himself in the same predicament.

A moment later he was back in human form, full dressed and walking slowly away from the river afraid to fall again by some mystical trap set to make his life more miserable. An hour later, no birds or villagers remembered a strange teen roaming the wilderness when the fanged boy took a false step and suddenly was lost in the middle of the cold winter and with snow reaching knee high levels everywhere his eyes scanned.

"W-W-W-Why. . .D-D-Does this happen to me. . ." His clenching teeth rattled the top side against the bottom one when his still damp body fought to stay warm and avoid hypothermia. "R-R-R-Right now R-Ranma m-must be d-drinking h-hot cho-cho-chocolate or in the b-b-beach p-playing a g-girl h-hard to get."

He recalled the nap by the river, chuckling angry by his bad luck following him everywhere and with no desire to give him a chance, he opted to shut up and keep walking. Suddenly he got it. The boy searched everywhere with no luck in finding a populated area. This was his good luck finally knocking on the door and he didn't deny the chance to accept such a wonderful treat.

Ryoga dropped his pack, took off his damped shirt and dropped on the snow, accepting fate as the only friend in his so called life and admit defeat where there was no one who could judge him for doing so. "N-No one c-can't b-b-blame me f-for dying h-here. . .N-No one will e-ever know about it anyway. . ."

It was brilliant really, who could blame the kid for letting himself die in the middle of a snow storm when he wasn't the one traveling into it, but by being a victim of his senses, fate itself would only let people know bad luck finally caught up to him.

"_Yes!. . .Time to die and move on to whatever I am destined to be. _. ." His eyes became hard to keep open, so he opted to close them and wait for the inevitable. Well, it didn't happened either. An hour later the boy opened them again, staring at a cozy fire warming his frozen self back to regular temperatures.

"Merv!. . .The kid is up. . .Time to pay the bill!" When he turned around, a man had his open palm receiving several bills and coins he concluded were from some type of bet. The man loosing the wager looked at the teen with contempt, growling madly and walking away from the rustic wooden house.

"I can't believe my luck. I find a boy almost ice solid and still chattering from his teeth, I bring him here with the idea to buy all my provisions free of charge by making a sure bet and what do I get?. . .A stupid kid surviving the impossible for who knows how long buried in the snow."

"Damn brat. . .You should've died when you had the chance. . ." Chewed the man as he walked out the door. The other man cared even less for him, simply complaining carelessly and pointing towards the same exit. "Those are your things boy. . .Take them and get the hell out. I have no money, or free food for the likes of you!" The older and grumpy hermit spat to the side and drank some more before hurrying Ryoga away. There he was again, walking with no direction or goal in his miserable life, and yet death wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole.

"Guess I die 'til I drop. . ." He sighed tired by his constant tribulations with no apparent way to escape them. In the end, the teen moved on with his ailments very much making his life a living hell until a better idea would come knocking. "_Maybe should I kill myself directly?. . .A bullet perhaps, or a sword like old times. . .Nah_."

It finally made some sense dying freely like that was more of a cowardice manner a simple man would use instead of the young fighter he had become over the years. "Fine then. . .Life!. . .I'm right here and I'm not afraid of you. Throw me what you want and get this over with."

No one answered. . .Then again no one was around but the howling sound of the wind carrying a snow storm through the land. "There. . .My pledge is on and it's your turn to act." The teen growled annoyingly, but kept moving on with one idea in his mind.

No death would come by his own hands, but only by life which he considered non-exiting and thus leaving him stuck 'til the end of time. . .Too bad that's not always the case. A step ahead and ice cold temperatures met hot roasting winds when the boy moved from snow covered fields and into an active volcano.

A chuckle escaped his lips, amazed at how close he was from dying by falling directly into the pit, but just not there yet. Ryoga walked around trying to find a path leading him away from such terrible smell of sulfur and the tremendous heat burning his mind.

As he made his way far from the place, a tiny village ran by the lava's path forcing the teen to uphold his first and strongest of oaths. . .To protect and preserve innocent lives. Old and young saw the unfortunate mass of molten rocks gaining speed towards the only livelihood they had amassed over years of struggle in the land.

One odd thought crossed Ryoga's mind as he made his way down the village. "_Is this it?. . .Are you trying to show me others have problems like me?. Well, I don't think so life. . .I get one bad thing after the next while idiots like Ranma get all the nice things he doesn't deserve. Where is Karma in all this_!?"

But there was no time to ponder about philosophical nonsense now. Innocent people needed him and no matter how miserable he was, protecting the weak and innocent was the first and only priority the boy upheld high. Ryoga snarled at the speed of the molten lava consuming everything with ferocious hunger and despite how close he was from it, being burned meant nothing compared to see those poor folk die for no reason.

Suddenly men and women looked at a boy rushing in. He was not a super-powered being that's for sure, but mindless training and his peculiar way to treat solid rocks made him the perfect tool for the job. While the townsfolk were petrified, the teen began to use one of his talents, creating a gigantic groove running along the village, but strong enough to force the fiery threat away.

All the natives saw with awe how that strange looking teen kept smashing his way through tons of rocks, screaming some type of muffled sentence they were able to understand. "Bakusai. . ." Kept repeating itself as the canal led the massive molten magma away from harming them.

All cheered by the heroic boy who saved the day, but when they searched for his tracks at the end of the path, life pulled her old tricks on the boy who vanished from the land and appeared exhausted near a shoreline. "No!. . .What if the people isn't safe. . .I must return. . .I must. . ." But nothing could be done now, leaving his tired body to rest on the sandy land by the ocean.

"_Why?. . .I don't care for fame or praise, but they could use my help to survive. . .I could. . .I. . .Who am I kidding. I am a tool for life so she can use me at her will and then toss me aside so I can burn like the idiot I always am_."

It really is funny how your mind acts depending on the mood in your soul. Ryoga Hibiki laid on the sand defeated, even when his good deed amounted to nothing in his head. The boy felt the warm sand caress his face, the warm ocean water unable to transform him raining like a dew made of salt water over his saddened features, and the only thing he thought was suffering and pain.

"_What does Ranma thinks about my pain. He is nothing but a pervert acting up on his physical responses. Hell, even accepting treats from older men while disguised goes against his "man among men" mantra he chants every single time. . .And yet he becomes stronger. . .He defeats me with tricks, and everyone sees him as the hero and only appealing man a woman would be so lucky to be married with_."

"_A woman. . .Like Akane_." His thoughts turned dangerously close to his most treasured of loves. Akane Tendo was his first real interest in girls, or so he believed until her wedding proved he was nothing but a good friend. "_I may respect her, but I must admit she always belonged to Ranma and I was playing the fool by thinking otherwise_."

"_No. . .I'm afraid she isn't even worth my feelings at all. Who am I but an animal clinging from her love as a pet. . .Forget it. I am no fool after all. . .I may be a loser but not a fool_." His fang popped angry at the stupid idea to fight for her, protect her from Ranma like if she deserved it.

"_No more nice Ryoga "the tool" waiting to go at her rescue and then move to the sidelines watching that bastard take credit for it all. My madness stop now_." He didn't feel better by the silent promises by a long shot, but it helped him see in retrospect how embarrassingly stupid he had been with people who call him friend and use him to their own purposes.

A third chuckle escaped his lips as he thought about his rival and his now ex-love interest. A tiny crab walking backwards made him contemplate his whole life like the crustacean. . .With no meaningful precedent but to exist so others can feed from him.

A tear escaped his eyes, mingling with the salty water, but unaffected by the looks of others when he was alone. In a last attempt to understand his life, Ryoga Hibiki screamed his lungs out, letting all his frustrations into the sand and crying openly for life herself to see.

"Is this what you want!. . .Am I supposed to bend at your will and accept my surrender like the tiny animal I really am. . .!?" The boy stayed there, waiting for an answer of any kind but receiving none. When the ocean made its way high up thanks to the moon, he realized it was darkness surrounding his body.

He did not cared one bit, staying there for as long as life would let him, but while he stared at the big, round asteroid staring back from the heavens, his mind opened up towards the meaning of it all. "Fine. . .I accept defeat but not death. . .Tell me life. . .What can I do to end this emptiness. What can I work on to be worthy of company and loved ones I can call family?"

The soothing wind carrying sand and salty water this time became his friend, letting the boy fall asleep and his mind ease by all the hell raging inside. There was no magic fairies popping announced or powerful Chi artifacts turning his life around. . .No. In this tale, life herself worked her way into a boy dominated by his negative feelings and she "will" change him into what he wished. . .For better or for worse, depending in what life considers a change.

A life lesson is one that rocks your world, and Ryoga Hibiki will soon find out what hell really is despite its use to teach him how to value what others don't have, and help him understand what he's going through are means to an end. . .Whether he likes it or not.

* * *

On the other side of that world, another teen ran across the street with problems of his own. Ranma Saotome rushed among busy streets and annoyed bystanders, searching after an old man who could be barely seen behind a pack filled with women's underwear on his back. "Hey you, old man. . .Stop so I can beat the crap out of you!"

The oldest master in the Anything goes martial arts school loved to entice the boy for one purpose only, and although the teen knew this, Ranma needed to teach the old geezer a lesson about messing with other person's belongings. "Hurry M'boy!. . .The girls at school are almost out into the field. . .We should be able to pack more pretties for the collection."

Ranma found the old man annoying, and he thought of leaving him alone, but Akane and the other girls were never a match for his tricks and as the future heir for the school, the recognition to be a panty raider didn't sit well with the boy.

"Damn it. . .Where did he go!?" Asked annoyed by the sudden disappearance. "SLAPSH!" came the wet and loud sound of water covering a now redheaded girl from head to toe. She could do nothing but to look up and see a demented old man falling from the sky and right against her damped chest.

The same embracing dance made the girl tense her bent fingers upside down, reverting her hatred into a disgusting feeling when his hands grasped every inch around her torso. "D-Damn it old man!. . .Get the hell off!" Finally demanded the teen right before kicking the smart Sensei into the air.

Too late she realized her teacher had only one direction to fly into, snarling at the heads up she gave him from where she stood, Ranma skipped most obstacles with grace and rushed even faster towards Happosai's destination. "I need ta hurry before 'kane and the rest get their underwear stolen." With a last ounce of strength, the pigtailed girl darted into the street hoping to catch up sooner rather than later.

As she moved gracefully through the town, Ranma couldn't help but notice something a lot different this time. . .Everyone stared and laughed at her with pointing fingers. She had been a clown on the past and sure enough, that would attract the laughs from the old folks, but this felt like another kind of condescending looks.

She had no time to stop and inquire about their gossip, but what made her rush slow down was a child pulling his mother's skirt and pointing at the girl with innocent looks on his face. The now girl decided to eavesdrop this time, hoping to get a glimpse of their chatting.

"Look mom!. . .That pretty lady is running on top of the fence. . ." Announced marveled by Ranma's ability to move where no other girl would be able. The grown woman turned to see a redhead stepping fast on top of the thin metal barrier dividing the canal from the street, forcing her frown into a sarcastic stare.

A big laugh escaped her lips, covering them immediately when she told the boy. "Oh no honey. . .He is really a boy. One of those perverted ones who like to dress as a girl and prance with other boys as if she were in love. . .Don't worry, I'll tell you all about those type of people when we get home."

The explanation reached Ranma's ears, forcing her eyes to squint in anger. She knew some of her tricks with men and boys alike either to get food or treats were well known, but her sixth sense told her, this time, they were aiming much lower.

She restarted back on her trail, hoping to get the old man in time, but another couple up ahead saw the redhead jump from the fence to the road almost graciously like a tomboyish teenage girl with no demure at all, they gossiped in the same way, making her chase a lot uncomfortable. "I swear honey, if that boy wasn't a boy I would had never guessed."

The girl turned to see Ranma with jealousy in her eyes, scoffing the girl's prominent features as a lesser issue compared to a real woman. "There's no doubt about it honey. . .He can act and look anyway he wants, but a real girl he will never be." That was a statement Ranma easily agreed with, the next part was the point she was most puzzled about though.

"But even if you respect "their kind". . .It's hard to deal with his games like when he pranced around with the other bandanna clad boy." Her boyfriend gaped at the memory forcing a chuckle by the way the teen acted. "Can you believe it. . .A boy flirting with another so openly, not to mention washing his clothes and cooking for him on a public park. . .Disgusting!"

That made the girl stop mostly lost by the stuff they were talking about. She stood in the middle of the road blinking pensive about the two choices in front of her and deciding if it would be Ok to find the old man or go back and ask them what were they talking about. Time ran out when the couple left apprehensively by her approach. "Damn!. . .I need ta know what's all that 'bout. . ."

Ranma went back in pursuit, finally arriving to a raided place where a piece of underwear could be seen here and there by the school grounds. "Ranma!. . .Why am I not surprised. . ." Accused Akane after reaching the exhausted girl.

"W-Wha?. . .Wait no!. . .I was just. . ." But nothing else could be said when the mallet appeared and the girl flew through the air. "Leave the explanations for another sucker. . .Happosai told us you'd be here to help. I knew that lie about a Japanese magic pool was only a pretext. . .Pervert!"

The rest of the girls followed her behind, finding the redhead's punishment enough consolation. A few blocks away, on top of a roof, the redhead pondered the reasons why she needed to put up with a fiancée so ugly and pushy when it came to explanations, but again. . .A tiny purple nuisance kept running away with a bigger pack and several pieces of undergarments falling behind.

"He is so dead!" Said before jumping back into action. The race was on and best of all. . .The geezer had no idea a girl threaded lightly but quickly on top of the roof ready to pounce on his head. The master started to slow down, stopping in a crossroads leading away from either his regular hunting grounds and the comfort of home.

"I got you!" Screamed Ranma mere inches from the old man, but in the last second she crashed against the ground with a dummy tightly grasped in her arms. "Oh foolish girl. . .You are three hundred years too young to catch the likes of me!"

Most of the people passing by could see a dusty teenage girl staring daggers at a tiny man running in the distance and showing nothing but her clenched teeth in exchange. "Damn old man!. . .You will pay for this. . .!" Ranma could do nothing but stare at him while the hearsay people murmured around slowly engulfed her already annoyed mind.

"Can you believe that boy!?. . .First he flirts with that poor guy who's always lost, then he acts like a real girl and entice him with all manner of dresses and glasses. . .I think he is perturbed or something. We should call the cops now that he is bothering the elderly. . ."

Ranma couldn't find any reason why this was happening but her ears hurt from all the gossip going around. Finding no point in staying and listening to their ranting, she left the area with the idea to exact her revenge in a more appropriate place. . .At home. As she ran mindlessly across the streets, a recognizable boy walked aimlessly with a giant backpack and immersed on a map.

"E-Excuse me. . .Do you know what way is Nerima city?" Asked the teen a bit flustered to a man who simply rolled his eyes and grumbled something before walking away angrily. Ryoga just grabbed the back of his head, laughing dumbly and apologizing.

"Sheesh. . .I wonder why the hostility. . .Anyway. Um. . .Excuse me!" Asked again to a strange girl looking away and snickering about something. "Um. . .Could you tell me where can I find Nerima city?" The girl sure looked pretty from the back, giving the boy a tiny blush when her curvy frame accentuated her flaming red-hair. . ."Now that I think about it. . .There seems to be a lot of redheads in Japan lately" Thought the boy without realizing who may that be.

"You are in Nerima city Mr." The voice sounded somehow familiar for Ryoga, but if this was Nerima then why the place looked so differently. "Is that so?. . .W-Well. C-Could you tell me which direction would the Tendo dojo be?"

At this point his nerves betrayed the rest of his sanity, finding the girl too much of a pressure his head couldn't deal with after all he'd been through. She giggled delightfully for the teen who found the sound enthralling and scary at the same time.

"I-I think I can manage to find it on my own. . .Thank you Miss. . ." Said while he tried to walk away, but stayed in place instead, hoping to hear her name. "Well, I will be happy to take you there of course. . .Oh, and my name you already know. . ." As she said that, the redhead turned round and moved so close to the boy, he could do nothing but jump back, falling on his butt.

The distance helped a lot to see her standing and laughing at his misfortunes. "R-Ranma?. . .Ranma!. . .Prepare to die!" He hated being treated like this, specially when people watched from the sidelines. "What's wrong P-Chan. . .I thought you were nervous by standin' close ta me?"

That did it. Ryoga snarled at the cursed boy, forcing himself up and launching his trusty umbrella at full power against his irrefutable way to use his female tricks. They kept fighting as usual, she darting and taunting, while the boy tried to keep up with her antics.

"Damn it Ranma!. . .Stay still and die!" Their dance took several minutes the redhead enjoyed as a way to forget either Akane and the old man, but what she couldn't get rid off, were the babbling stupidities most of the town's folk argued right in front of the pair.

"Can you see it!?. . .I don't care if he is a boy. That bandanna wearing teen is too strong and is not nice to fight with a perverted teen like him." The girl was now interested in their gossip, dropping her attention from her opponent instead.

"But she is a man!. . .You know how those perverts like to dress up and put fake things "up there". . .He is doing the same so, just leave them alone." Both the wife and the husband argued between his feminine looks and who was he in reality, making Ranma look in the people's eyes like a cross-dresser or a freak.

"Damn it!. . .Stop talkin' 'bout me an' leave me the hell alone!" Screamed the girl tired from the chatting. That's when Ryoga's closed fist connected with the girl, sending her sprawling into the floor in a heap. "Ouch!" Complained the girl almost out by the strength of the fist, but able to withstand the punch when the boy realized she was distracted.

"Serves you right for side tracking your mind away from me Ranma. . ." Ryoga scoffed at the talkative neighbors, shrugging carelessly as he walked away. "Is of no consequence to me how the people see you Ranma. . .After all, you were a pervert hiding behind your curse while I politely asked you a question."

He turned away, walking proudly until tiny feet stomped him with force on the ground. "W-What happ. . ." Tried to ask the teen, but as he hoped to see his assailant, a group of several girls ran him over, leaving only one schoolgirl standing on his back.

"Oh man. . .I'm sure he went this way. . ." Said defeated the raven haired teen whose feet decorated Ryoga's blade shoulders. "Oh. . .Um. . .Hi?" Asked the boy under her feet. "Oh!. . .Ryoga-kun. I didn't see you there. . ." uttered the girl apologetically, but still standing on the teen.

"Well. . .Get off of him 'kane?" Inquired the still dizzy Ranma from the other side of the corner. Akane moved away immediately, letting the fanged boy stand up and laugh nervously after so many girls were together in one place.

"I-I see master Happosai is still on the loose. . ." Asked nervously, trying to change the subject. The girl laughed endearingly, admitting he was a big problem, but one they could handle. "The bigger threat is Ranma since he decided to help the master with his raids. . ."

Ryoga raised an eyebrow wondering if what she said was true, but the redhead just dusted off her clothes and walked away from the pair. "I don' care what you saw before. . .I wasn' helping the old man, but chasin' the freak back into the house. . ."

Most of the girls including Ryoga stared at the two suddenly arguing alone, screaming insults and scoffing angrily at each other regardless of the present company. "I don't understand how can they be together after every fight they have for no reason" Wondered Yuka. . .One of Akane's closest friends. The lost boy stayed out of the fight for the first time, accepting after the wedding how their relationship was meant to be solved between them.

That pretty much stopped the fight though. Out of no where, the two teens said nothing more, turning around and staring quizzically at the teen. "Well pork chop?. . .Aren' you goin' to intervene for your friend?"

Akane waited for a late reaction and a sorry, but Ryoga shrugged again, sitting beside his pack and resting from his own problems. "Why would I?. . .Either I get in trouble or you two make up. Even your friends find hard to believe this union could be real after so many fights between the two of you."

Ryoga was too tired to deal with others when his own mind melted into putty after the last tests life gave him on the road. Both Akane and Ranma's mouths fell, unconvinced of his change of heart, but while the girl tried to forget his attitude and led him to the house, the redhead stayed back listening to the rest of the gossipers talking about her.

"I swear. . .That boy is going to get someone killed if he keeps impersonating a girl, specially after the way he teased "him" in the woods playing around like a real schoolgirl in the middle of the night." Ranma couldn't believe such lies, turning madly as a response and attacking the problem from its root.

"Listen you!. . .I've never done those things you hear!. . .You have me confused with someone else." When Ranma started to leave, so did the couples witnessing the last fight, but not before the woman said. "You'd like to think that pervert, but if it wasn't you than how come we saw that poor girl getting beaten when we told her you were behind the school grounds making out with that kid?"

As she said that Akane blinked by the response, admitting they were the ones telling her where Ranma was that day. Ryoga swallowed tensely when the incident with the rod was almost like a memory Ranma had lost thanks to the spell, but afraid what would happen if that couple would tell him what really happened during those days.

For the redhead that made some sense when after the spell broke, an enraged Ranma heard Ryoga express his love which incidentally made her snap at the boy stomping him into mulch and walk out of the school that precise night. "She was so worried about you and when we saw you defending that fanged teen from her, we knew you tried to get intimate with him."

The man hushed his wife, asking her not to get in trouble with strange fighters who knew their way around mortal techniques. The woman scoffed carelessly from any danger the redhead might posed, but walked away not caring to make a scene of her own.

"Whatever. . .Once a pervert, always a pervert." Said finally before they moved on. Ranma kept staring angry at them, but the fact remained. . .What was she doing in the forest with Akane and Ryoga always evaded her mind until now.

"I got to find out why those people keep talkin' like that 'bout me. . ." Mumbled to herself Ranma. Tired from arguing, the redhead left on direction to the training hall, and who knows, maybe she could meet Ryoga as a pig and have some fun beating the stuff out of the pet before going to bed. . .Now that sounded enticing.

* * *

The life in Nerima kept its course, letting its residents deal with either magic curses or martial art fighters on their own. Elsewhere, another meeting went underway which mattered most to the lost boy than the Saotome heir in respect to those curses and their repercussions.

Four men walked assuredly across a path leading to a medical facility on the outskirts of Tokyo. These men had something important to deal with a doctor who had plenty to lose from the history between the group. Dr. Saito Takeshi developed several advanced data respect a lost and mystical land where legend speaks of magic pools.

He worked for years in the research and study of those subjects affected by the curse, and after powerful investors were interested in his theories, their relationship took a turn for the worse. The good doctor was employed to understand such legends and find a proper use towards the rest of the world.

But something was amiss. His research was composed from written data other universities in China sent him through boring files. His interpretation of the effects were merely points of view from a distance so, he decided to request real evidence.

Thus, Ranma and Ryoga became the main project for the men, giving them total access to a boy who could turn into a girl, and the teen who seemed to adapt better to his porcine alternate. They waited anxiously for this day and when it came, the shadowy men traveled from China to Japan in search of their long time investment.

As they walked into the building, students traversed the corridors left and right busily rushing towards other classes in campus oblivious of the reasons they had to be here. When Dr. Saito welcomed them in, he knew his most important experiment was about to be unleashed.

They followed him at the bottom of the classroom where most of the young minds left in a hurry, leaving them freely to talk about business. The older man, well in his fifties ushered his briefcase and several documents ready to be graded later on over the desk, forgetting his normal responsibilities and focusing instead on the matter at hand. "Oh yes!. . .We are finally ready to proceed. Please, go ahead."

The group of investors paced through several rows where students sat, deciding to take a seat near the blackboard where the man in a lab coat erased all the scribbling from the past lesson. "I see you have come a long way to get this report." Said the doctor matter-of-factly while holding a yellow folder.

"I have worked for you what. . .Twenty-five years?, and until now you decide to come and check on my research. Tell me. . .What changed?" One of the men stood up, accepting the lead from the group and proceeding to explain the situation.

"Mr. Saito. . .We'll go directly to the point. Part of the more reserved departments from the Beijing Normal university are interested on special studies and data from many different sides in humanities and science. As you were reported more than two decades ago, our investors met these. . .So called magic pools in Jusenkyo."

"We decided to give this project to someone not in the premises of the school as a way to avoid political incidents with other denominations. Well, we recently found a tribe of women who used several of these pools to their advantage."

The man pushed Dr. Saito's notes aside, dropping on the desk his own set of documents with the other research data made by their own scientists. "There are very specific curses we had catalogued and preserved, but the waters affecting males into women are forbidden not only from our government, but those Amazons as well, who refused any shared knowledge about it."

"We gave you the chance to study that boy who accidentally fell into the pool, but there has not been any concrete progress in some time. . .We are tired of waiting Mr. Saito. . ." Finished a bit dryly the man. The doctor fixed his glasses, unimpressed by the speech, and answered their questions according to the facts.

"Gentlemen. . .You can't expect me to go and examine that boy when he is part of society. This teenager has declined his curse openly, using it to his advantage as a tool to gain sympathy from men of all ages. . .He is not a good subject for our studies when that curse turn him into an easy woman flaunting that naked body recklessly."

The old man used that moment to pull a folder from his desk, offering it to the guest with a much more appropriate idea. "This on the other hand has proved very reliable in aspects like human relations and civil rights. . .I'm very pleased to have studied him for the past months and I consider him the best subject our data is after."

The five men saw some potential after all, agreeing this was the next step to take after years of research. "Very well, take this boy and as soon as he accepts the deal, sent all the data back to headquarters." All five left the Tokyo University grounds, moving to a secluded area right next the main buildings.

Dr. Saito took them into the premises where several rooms comprised a full equipped centre filled with chemical and medical labs. "We are prepared to receive the subject for a long time duration. In fact, Ranma Saotome was ready at some point to be studied until we found out his attitude to show off as a girl was merely a disguise for the teen to win at everything, but as a woman, the curse has given him nothing worth preserving."

Highly impressed by all the data and paperwork he had accumulated, all five congratulated him, promising a juicy grant to keep his research safe as long as his results could give them a better understanding of how powerful can this curse be from the rest.

They disclosure the main goal in the matter, describing a high descended level of male and female fertility all over the world. "We may be facing a very possible extinction if we can't find the reason why humanity is degrading so fast, but if there's a way to understand fertility through this magical source, we might be able to preserve mankind."

The doctor too had studied certain decline in the genetic material passed from father to son, slowly reaching dangerous levels of sterility throughout many regions on the world. Realizing that concept as his drive to research and experiment, Dr. Saito was convinced certain men could be "re-programmed" into the opposite gender by the circumstances shaping their lives.

The Saotome brat proved a failed test subject when he rejected the curse instead of embracing it, but something about the lonely boy who always gets lost gave the man the confidence to make the effects real without pressing his weak mind further than he can withstand.

"All our test subjects have been nothing but negative results showing the same values than this Ranma Saotome." Added the man as he started to leave. "We trust Mr. Ryoga Hibiki will be the difference." As they agreed, the men walked out of the premises, leaving a satisfied scientist chuckling madly by his drive to study a real human specimen.

"Soon Mr. Hibiki. Hopefully things will go my way and all this will serve for the good of mankind." Life tilted her head towards that man, seeing how every piece in the board began to take its place. A boy protesting for his life, another excusing his behavior but rejecting the results from it, and now someone who watched them from the shadows and was finally moving around with a purpose.

As the old woman with silver hair stared into the book, the writer and the reader noted how fate began to knead them all together. Dr. Saito fell on the back of the chair relieved from his long anticipated dream finally coming into fruition.

A knock on the frame of the door alerted the teacher of one more man interested on the teens. "Oh!. . .Headmaster Ikio. I knew you were eavesdropping on the conversation." Warned the old colleague to yet another ambitious man in search for fame.

"How could I not. After all, one of those subjects is the famous Ranma Saotome. . .Tell me Takeshi-san. Will I be able to exploit him like we agreed?" The teacher exchanged looks between the yellow folder containing all the recent data about the pigtailed teen and the hungry eyes from the school's supervisor.

"If anything goes according to plan you should have your champion." The headmaster smiled and bowed, accepting the offering while his steps too him away from the classroom. "Good. . .I foresee many advances on this faculty will take it to the next level.

Dr. Saito chuckled by his presumptuous ambitions, but he had some of his own, and in order to fulfill them, the older man grabbed a landline phone well hidden inside one of the drawers. He dialed to another line off campus which belonged to the most important piece for Ryoga's new experiment.

"Hello?. . . Yes, It's me. Miss Mitsushi. . .I believe the time has come. Gather all the student body willing to follow a new course I'm preparing about Jusenkyo curses. . .Yes. I finally have the two subjects we will study from. . .Remember this is a private examination, do not get any immature boys looking for a fast grade. Fine, I will see you soon."

When the old man hanged the device, the writer and reader saw the old woman chuckle openly. "Now my little friends. Don't you think I have a way to teach important lessons to my sons and daughters?. . .Soon my Ryoga Hibiki, Ranma Saotome and I will meet for the hardest of tests they are not prepared for.


	2. Chapter 2

It was easy enough for the fanged teen to arrive into the Tendo residence pulled by Akane impetus to see him, but after an hour of constant questioning about his lackluster over the relationship between Ranma and the girl, Ryoga found even easier to escape her annoying interrogation when the enticing look from the pond incited him to change on the fly.

"There you are P-Chan!" Said Akane as she grabbed the tiny pet who strangely tucked some type of clothing under the bushes. "I wonder where Ryoga left off though. . .Don't tell me he is lost again. . .Aww, I wanted to ask him about his sudden change." Sighed defeated by her missing friend. The youngest Tendo left the garden, walking back into the house with the piglet on her arms and simply erasing her worries over Ryoga, knowing he would be back in time.

Of course the hidden boy in the piglet was delighted, enjoying the silence he loved to keep even when the girl kept asking him things she knew an animal could not respond. Ranma knew of this, but thanks to honor, the piglet remained safe from his attacks as long as he stayed with the girl.

Still, Ranma found moments where he would take the pet from her master and the fight would restart away from the house. "Damn it Ranma!. . .Why don't you leave me alone once and for all?" Demanded a wet Ryoga with steam coming out of his head. The pigtailed teen found his lack of enthusiasm strange, forcing the boy to wonder what was possibly wrong thins time around.

"It ain't like you are constantly persecuted by every single mistake she sees in me!. . .I try to keep an eye on her, an' she beats me up. . .I stay away, an' she comes an' beats me up again!. . .Being a pig ain't so bad if you ask me." The taunt had been set, and the pigtailed boy waited for his rival to take the bait, but it didn't happen.

Instead of paying any attention, the lost boy rushed through a tiny window, transforming back into the piglet with a splash of cold water from the kitchen's faucet and staying away from the pigtailed nuisance every time they were near to each other. Ryoga's plan began to repeat itself all over again. The lost boy had decided to keep Ranma out of the loop with the hope to avoid his insufferable taunts and tasteless jokes about his sense of direction, curse or simply how dumb he looked that precise moment by transforming into the snuggling little pet Akane learned to live without.

He had done this before, but unlike that time when he teamed up with Mousse to attack Ranma, the fanged teen opted to use the curse as a flag to hide and stay away from any inconvenience. It worked for as long as he would stay near his owner, but he knew sooner or later the pigtailed boy would jump in and destroy his makeshift paradise.

Paradise indeed, thought the tiny piglet. That is until Akane showed the true side of terror to the poor animal that precise night. Ranma knew of this handicap ever since he saw her during the last Christmas, but one thing was to see the powerful kicks shoved mercilessly, and another very different story was to feel them.

Five days had passed for the boy turned P-Chan to act as an obedient pet, ignoring the pigtailed boy's goading comments over her beloved girl in exchange for peace in his life. The impressive kicks Akane shoved in her sleep in the same bed they shared were punishment enough for his transgression, but Ryoga agreed they were less terrible than Ranma's constant complains. The plan worked so far when Akane's fiance moved from getting on his case and into a secretive relationship he developed with Nabiki.

An angry Ranma was an easy target to read for the piglet who learned how the teen took glances at him from the distance, glances flying like sharp daggers accompanied with clenched teeth. What Ryoga missed completely was the reason why the Saotome heir was angry about.

Now, P-Chan had his suspicions but he just let Ranma rant with the ice queen about whatever they argued while the teen expelled those floating daggers from his steely, blue eyes at his porcine opponent. A shrug from his tiny shoulders was all he did, walking back to the room where the most beautiful girl in Nerima lived.

"P-Chan!. . .Come here my wittle baby. . ." Oh yes. The pet cuddled close to her chest as praises and complements rained from above to a tiny animal who enjoyed the upside of his lame life. There was a downside on this deal anyway, and P-Chan had been working the courage to withstand such side effects from sleeping with the girl. . .But for how long.?

This was going to be the sixth day the puny creature feared sleeping after the serious beatings Akane gave him unconsciously and, when the sun started to descend leaving the bright big moon in it's place, a feeling of horror crept in his tiny little mind unable to do a thing but to wait for the innocent's incoming attack.

As the piglet loved the extra attention the girl gave him during the day, the human Ryoga couldn't take it anymore, deciding to take a stroll in the middle of the night instead, when the pressure became too painful to expect. His destination?. . .The furo where a well deserved bath with hot water should be enough to alleviate his aching pains.

*Sigh*. . .Ryoga released the most strained groan when five grueling days playing Akane's punch bag at night claimed his sanity in that bedroom. "Tired?. . .Sure that uncute tomboy can be a pain at times, don' you think Ryoga?"

The voice sounded somehow familiar, but after a good stretch, the fanged boy cared for anything else but to finish his bath. "She doesn't mean it. . .Besides, is a small price to pay for her constant care" Said the teen, expecting no one would be in the same room with him or that his statement would be attended. But he was wrong when that same voice growled menacingly back, the lost boy spun around urgently and, staring at the boy standing on top of the hot water, he too snarled back at him defiantly.

"What the hell do you want . . .?" Ranma Set aside the tiny towel covering his private regions and descended into the same furo without missing a stare from the boy. "Say Ryoga. . .It's been a few days since you got here. What happened to the 'Ranma, prepare to die' routine you love so much buddy?"

The fanged teen knew he was provoking him but after a brief intake of air, Ryoga ignored his mortal enemy with the idea to enjoy a bit longer his relaxing time. "Get lost Rama. . .Why don't you go back to bed and let me have this time to my own?"

This time, the pigtailed boy closed the gap between the two in a sympathetic manner Ryoga knew it wouldn't bring anything good. "I could, but why?. . .You love ta snuggle in Akane's arms. . .Enjoy yourself at her side an' best of all!. . .Everyone knows an' you still do it."

The Saotome heir let his elbows rest outside the giant tube while his head bent upwards, letting him stare at the ceiling as his anger began to flare gradually. "But. . .I'm gettin' fed up with all this, you know?. . .You get ta sleep, eat an' travel like no other in this house. . .Not even me!. Not that I would want to ride the flat chest of a tomboy like her, but you get my meanin'."

After a second, Ranma veered his head towards him, forcing a sly smile just as his frowned eyes told Ryoga he was after no good. "You know the real problem with your situation man?. . .Your curse. It would be so easy for me ta splash you by accident in front of 'kane, leavin' behind a very wet, naked boy an' believe me. . .I have thought 'bout it despite my promise to protect your identity."

The challenge was in the air, ready for the tired teen to either call his bluff and start the fight or give in and beg for mercy, but Ryoga did neither. . .He was just too tired and if Ranma had not done it so far, he wouldn't dare do it this time.

Tension lingered between the teens, Ranma proving his superior manliness and defying attitude while the bandanna boy resisted the attacks in such nonchalantly way, his opponent decided to probe his anger with a different subject.

"Still. . .I don' care what she do or who she do it with. . .What I care is the stuff Nabiki has told me 'bout you an' me." By now, Ryoga raised his brow wondering what was he getting at. They had plenty of fights and misunderstandings for the so long, so why would he bring that up now and how was the middle Tendo involved in all this.

He stopped for one moment basking on the heat of the bath, letting the pigtailed boy talk freely, but ignoring the mess about to happen. Ryoga moved his elbow outside the furo while resting his head with an open palm, ready to listen at his enemy. "Well?. . .I'm waiting. What is so important for you to bother me at three in the morning Ranma?"

The teenager noted how the house guest did nothing but roll his eyes, pretending to know what he was about to say until Ranma mentioned the one thing Ryoga wasn't prepared to hear. "Remember when I beat the tart out of you that night you declared your love fer me?"

Both boys stayed looking at each other. One waiting for the other to remember while the second traveled around in his mind searching for the anecdote with no avail. After a bit longer, Ranma sighed exasperated, waving at the same time for his enemy to pay more attention to their discussion.

"After that damn fishing Rod spell you did on me man!. . .Sheesh. . ." Ryoga's eyes grew for a second, hoping he wouldn't be still affected or otherwise interested in anything that had happened before he broke the spell with the same rod.

"O-Ok?. . .What of it?" Inquired the boy somehow doubtful by the participation of Nabiki and her ways to sell secrets. Ranma's mood changed drastically into an obscure version of his former serious attitude, giving the chills to a nervous boy who preferred not to think about past mistakes . If he could guess, the Tendo with money for eyes finally cracked, spilling what went down during those days though.

"Well. . .Nabiki-san was expensive ta pry open, but I did an' she said the most incredible things I could have ever done to another guy, specially you!. . ." Said the affected teen with a pressing finger on the other boy's chest. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but we actually lived together in your tent for a brief amount of time."

Ryoga could do nothing but freeze in place while his head slowly assented in agreement with his host. "An' I not only cooked for you right outside your camp, but I washed your clothes as well?" Again, the teen bobbed his head, this time swallowing hard when Ranma's eyes hid behind the dark shadow of his bangs.

His teeth bared angrily, clenching them after everything he had heard were not only true, but surely there was more stuff he had no idea what had happened thanks to the damn spell itself. "I-I actually declared how much I loved you, acting meekly an' runnin' after you like a crazed school girl?."

His fists raised into the air almost touching the lost boy's nose, and letting Ryoga know how painfully close they were by the crackling noise of his knuckles against his face. "An' I threatened Akane to kill her 'cuse she tried to intervene between us!?" This was definitely "it" for the fanged boy who clasped his hands defensively together, ready for the coming attack.

Ranma could not imagine what type of spell could be so powerful to wish ill in this manner against his official fiancée after everything they went through, but what hurt him the most was what Nabiki told him next. "Y-You know how my sister reacted Ranma?. . .She told me you looked genuinely angry at her. . .As if you really hated her beyond that stupid spell!"

His face fell down staring at the hot water half of his body was submerged in. The sensation was strange to say the least. He loved to tease her in the past, but to hate her was something he never actually thought about it. . .Now that he said it under a magical trance left many things unsaid for the couple to deal with afterwards.

"Slowly but surely I've seen how distant she have come ever since the wedding failed. We have our regular fights and disagreements, but she don' look at me like before man. . .I never thought 'bout this but you are the cause she acts so differently now an' that!. . .I won't tolerate."

The boiling point in this conversation had come and go. A very hurt pigtailed boy blamed everything wrong in his relationship with the youngest Tendo to him. Ryoga felt his anger and resentment hitting so hard, he tried to amend by apologizing even though it wasn't his fault but he realized Ranma was beyond understanding.

Ryoga wasn't afraid but his anger towards his misinterpretations over the mistakes he made with Akane clashed with the fear and shame he felt in the way Ranma acted through the spell. He felt terrible and hoped the pigtailed boy would had never found out about it, but it was too late now.

Still, both teens did not move just yet. The Saotome heir wasn't afraid to make the first move. It was more the expression of pain and shame running across the lost boy's face which made him look so honest that he preferred not to goad him any longer.

The time ran out. Ranma broke his dismissive eyes over his rival and as his fist raised in direction to Ryoga's jaw, the lost boy still frozen in the tub did not cover or defend from the attack. He could have stopped it, but why would he. . .After all, is not every day you find out the most embarrassing performance given to the public was loving another boy like he did.

Ranma stood up still inside the furo, releasing his closed fist by changing it into a lock. He crept on top of the fanged boy who could do nothing but stare at him in slow motion while he sat on the side of the tub, letting his opponent take the initiative. Ranma's hands released their clenched position, jumping out of the tub and near the empty faucet at the same time he recalled with confused eyes what had happened a few days back.

"Damn. . .No wonder everyone think I'm a pervert, including those damn ladies in the market." His last comment meant something he had heard from older women gossiping from the vending stalls a few days ago, and the gossiping chatter the boy heard after his last fight were several couples described more amnesia induced memories he had suppressed for some reason.

But this time though, the difference was much worse when the market ladies approached him as he helped Kasumi with the heavy lifting from the groceries this morning. "How is that boyfriend of yours?. . .Is that handsome boy still making you do all that laundry?. . ."

Their laughs turned his face beet red although he had no idea why. Kasumi preferred to ignore them but the boy could see the nervous expression on the girl, prompting him to look for a faster solution. Thus Nabiki came to mind.

"That's when I went directly ta the source in the trafficking of information in this town. If someone knew 'bout what they were talkin', it had to be Nabiki-san. . .And guess what?. It took me all my savings ta get her an' I did. . ." Those were his last words leaving his lips before the boy stopped explaining and lunged once more at the unsuspecting teen dead stiff in the furo.

Ranma's arms hugged the boy's neck with every bit of strength he had in him, choking him with all his power or at least he hoped to do so. Both boys went into grappling locks trying to avoid any damage on the property and although the pigtailed fighter had the upper hand over the different poses and moves, nothing much could be done against a much muscle bound opponent.

"Damn you Ryoga!. . .They call me things you would never imagine!. . .I should kill you where you are and you know what?. . .A nice splash of cold water should make this easier for me." Ranma managed to loosen away from his grasp, jumping out of the hot water and landing on the faucet where the two temperature nozzles hanged from the wall.

Cold freezing liquid exploded around the room, and even when the boy vanished, leaving on his place a voluptuous and naked redheaded girl, The bandanna clad boy managed to shield the forceful squirt with the curtain dividing the faucet and furo.

"Damn it Ryoga. . .Turn into the pig you are. . .!" Ranma's struggles kept her in place a moment longer which was enough for the teenage boy to reach at the metal pipe, squeezing it with one hand until there was no water coming from the nozzle.

The redhead was beyond furious, launching her attacks and they actually connected this time. When Ranma turned to see him, the lost boy was looking away from her, giving her the upper hand when she finally realized how nude they were fighting one against the other.

"Damn it Ranma. . .We discussed this before!. . .Have some female decency and cover with something!" The redhead smirked when the state of undress was her best weapon for someone too respectful for his own good.

Her fists turned into a blur of punches a blind boy could do nothing to stop. The rain of her hits covered his chest and head, forcing the boy to do the only option left. Ryoga ignored the redhead's personal space, attaching to her body into a lock that stopped her arms from flailing in all directions.

"Let go!. . .Are you out of your mind?" Came the muffled demand the girl hoped it wouldn't be heard by the rest of the family the second she covered her mouth with Ryoga's left shoulder. "Stop attacking me and walk away Ranma. . ." Offered the lost boy knowing he didn't had a chance against a very attractive nude girl who mastered the art.

"No way!. . .I am takin' you down now an' you're goin' ta pay for all the humiliations I've been through!." The fight kept moving forward. Both teens ignored the irrational state they were in, exchanging it for different ways to stay on top of each other.

That's when without their knowledge, Ryoga's body began to react by the incessant rubbing of bodies and intertwined limbs thanks to such drastic maneuvers and locks so close to their personal space. "Damn it Ranma!. . .This isn't funny anymore. . .Get off me. . .P-Please!"

Ranma noted the trembling tone in his voice. Something was forcing his enemy to bend at her will and that made her ego inflate, forcing the lock tighter between them. Ryoga was beyond flustered, firmly attached to the wriggly girl rubbing up and down with furious abandon and unable to let go or she would kill him in a second.

The pressure built reached levels the boy had never experienced before. This wasn't their old squabbles where they would lock in Judo combos. . .Not even when the first time they met, they were nude in the same bath and he was on top, pulling her pigtail while a fearful redhead begged him to stop and review the situation.

This time, the girl noticed how desperate the distress had become when his redden face implored her to stop her worming around. "C-c'mon!. . .R-Ranma. . .I-I can't hold up any longer. I'm asking you. . .D-damn it. . .I'm begging you. . .P-Please stop!" The redheaded fighter was enjoying his panic so much, the thought of her pressure as a better brawler was getting to him so easily. . .Too bad that wasn't the reason why the poor boy begged to be released.

Ryoga's teeth clenched angrily at the redhead who didn't seem to budge, leaving her bare chest run up and down his own pectoral region until the girl saw how Ryoga erupted into a bloody nose. "Good!. . .A few more of those an' you should pass out in a second." Said the girl completely ignoring the male part bonding near her thighs.

When Ryoga pushed with all his might away, the sensation of rare ecstasy crawled in his mind, leaving a husk of a man spent of all energy, and keeping his body out of this earth in exchange for the most sublime sensation he had ever experienced in his entire life in exchange for the warm liquid spreading all over both bodies.

The busy girl noticed his trembling and sudden weakening as part of the blood draining out of his brain, but Ryoga could do nothing by now, but let himself go with the after taste of that sublime sensation. He hated who he did it with, but to see a girl still "at it" unknowingly made his head spin around frantically.

Ranma saw how tears began to run across the boy's sad face. She scoffed at him when this was just a simple fight like all the others they had over the years. . .The redhead could not even feel the warm liquid smearing all over her crotch and legs until the boy let go of her, falling to the floor aside the furo in a heap. Even though the effect looked clear in-between the girl's legs, Ranma understood too late how his "boys" hit near her groin, forcing a jump away from him and against the wall.

"Are you insane!?. . .You could have hit me with that thing!" Ryoga panted exhausted by the flashing experience. He had no idea how everything happened, but when he finally passed out, Ranma noticed a piglet resting in a puddle of cold water completely spent and asleep had replaced the idiot who almost raped her without her knowledge.

"Ranma!. . .What happened!?" Asked Akane who entered the bathroom almost by force when the shouts from the girl woke her up. "N-Nothin'. . .I-I almost fell when I stepped on your damn pet. . ." Finally said the girl with a labored breath as her foot aimed at the tiny animal ready to squash him into oblivion.

Fortunately, her action prompted Akane's eyes towards the almost dead piglet, forgetting the stain on the girl's legs and giving Ranma a chance to quickly cover with a towel. Many thoughts flew in her mind that moment, but staying away from her fiancée's radar was the first and foremost step before leaving this retched place.

"Don't you dare!. . ." Defended the youngest Tendo as she picked her pet into her arms while a dizzy Ranma did not care one bit about him right now. The raven haired girl set her companion on her chest with one hand as the two females started to walk outside the furo, one pointing a finger and the other backtracking to her bedroom still very much naked. "F-Fine!. . .Whatever. I just need to clean up really quick an' I'm on my way back ta bed."

"Hold it. . .I came too because I really need to go so wait here and after I'm done you can shower." The raven haired teen took a whiff towards the stench smeared redhead, covering her nose by the strong musky aroma. "And you seriously need a shower Ranma. . .You reek with sweat and something else. . ."

Akane went back to the bathroom, using it rather briefly and leaving the girl who at this point was more sleepy than awake. With a despondent scoff, Ranma went back, washed her legs mostly as hastily as she could and, forgetting the need to change, she darted to her room hoping the next few hours would be enough to rest.

It wasn't enough though. "Ranma!. . .Wake up!. . .We are leaving now you lazy good for nothin' boy. . ." Genma gave up after his third attempt to wake the girl from her slumber. He could have just throw her into the pond, but Soun had told him not to since it was Sunday and they were ready for a holiday.

"We are going to the beach as a family Saotome-kun. . .And I expect no more delays. You know very well how packed it gets so early." Were the words still rumbling in the bald man's head. A sweet call from Kasumi and her basket filled with goodies was the force behind the older man's steps out of the bedroom and ignoring his son for the time being.

Everyone was ready and leaving when the girl on her mat snapped from the trance. "Wait!. . .I want ta go too!" Ranma quickly washed her face, wore the blue and yellow swimsuit perfect for the occasion and on top, her red Chinese shirt and black pants.

A few moments later, the redhead exploded from the house, locking the door behind in just a second before joining with the others. "It certainly took you some time Ranma. . .Are you Ok?" Asked Akane more annoyed by her slouchy attitude than out of worry.

"Don' sweat it. . .I'm ready to hit the waves today. . ." Despite her cheerful banter the youngest Tendo managed to see her somewhat tired and confused than before. . .But after a shrug of shoulders, she left the worry behind, deciding this would be a good day to enjoy.

P-Chan wasn't so hot either. He rode on his favorite arms. . .Near his favorite chest and still, the tiny animal looked away from everyone with a blush clearly stamped in his tiny snout and features. When they arrived, the same order ensued just like before.

The beach was filled with all types of food stalls, teens running up and down the place, some swimming while others making company in a friendly manner. This time though, only two kinds of teenage boys were close to the redhead the second she shed her clothes and the beautiful red mane adorned a very curvy swimsuit.

One kind lunged at her side, inviting her out to have some fun. These included boys much older who did not care about who she really was in exchange of a good time with a stranger. The other type were the boys who secretively gossiped about the freak who loved to transform and entice unsuspecting men in her sensuous arms, or so they guessed.

Ranma sighed when she only wanted to have fun and neither type appealed to her sense of mischief. After a while she let a long beach towel on the sand, resting her weary head on top of her arms while the nice rays of the sun could help her relax.

That's when she saw him. Ryoga's little form stared away into the sky with pained eyes. His features, a mess and his sighs came out with groans of delirious anguish. She wanted to smile on his face. To let him know how humiliating it was for a boy to do "that" thanks to someone who isn't even a girl to begin with.

She of course had a problem with it. She rubbed and wrestled like in any other fight and it was his fault as a boy by not being able to control his urges. But deep down, she felt kind of sorry for how things got so out of hand.

What Ryoga didn't know was what Nabiki told Ranma as well after she spilled the beans. The rod was meant for Akane and was more like a dud in the boy's plan. Ryoga never meant to actually bewitch her, but a fleeting notion of desperation made him act in impulse, ending up with the pigtailed teen hooked on the other end of the line by accident. He understood the subsequent order of incidents were beyond Ryoga's power to stop and even then, the middle Tendo told him something escaping his mind.

"You're lucky Saotome. . .If it has been Kuno, you'd been husband and wife right about now, but Despite Ryoga's poor attempts to declare his feelings to my sister, when you were caught by the spell, he respected you on every turn. . .You were actually the jealous boy acting up against him. . ."

Ranma could not believe that, but after the way most people described him, he had no other choice but to accept his fault. She threw a glance at the piglet, taking a deep breath before getting up and walking towards the girl holding the pet but dozing off by the ocean's breeze.

Akane rested placidly under her umbrella, glasses on and for a second too late, her hand left the encased P-Chan resting on her lap free. When he saw Ranma approach, the tiny pet growled menacingly at the girl. Ranma hushed him with her hands, asking him to listen before jumping the gun.

"Ok man. . .We need ta talk. Let's go to the showers an' we can fix this once an' for all." Ryoga knew this could be a trap, but his gentle side and the memory of what he did the night before made him skip away from his owner, following the redhead away from the family.

Ranma took her clothes and threw them to the naked boy who waited inside one of the changing rooms. When he came out, it was strange to see him with his attire, but this was the best chance they had to fix what was broken.

With some reserved pause, the girl cleared her throat, looked at him and said what was in her mind. "Look Ryoga. . .If I never said nothin' after this long was because I know you never did bad or tried to take advantage in that situation. . .I even know you meant ta declare your love for Akane but caught me instead after the spell broke."

She looked genuinely frank to the boy who wondered what was her deal then. "I just want ta know man. . .Was I "that" forward with you while in that trance an'. . .Did I threatened Akane to harm her for real too?" The boy didn't know what to say so his nodding head did the talk.

After another unbearable silence Ryoga was the one clearing his throat while the redhead stared puzzled. "R-Ranma. . .About last night. . .I. . .I-I'm so sorry. It all went so fast and. . .And I tried to pry myself away but you were so pushy. . ."

The redheaded girl chuckled at him, noticing how red his face was getting when remembering what had happened previously. "Don' sweat it man. . .Nothin' really happened but you exploding by how entangled we were, but it ain't like we did somethin' wrong now did we?"

Ryoga pulled the tight neck of the shirt out trying to release the steam coming from within when he dared to ask the unthinkable. "W-Well. . .You see. I have read many stuff about doing that, you know?. . .And there are parts in books where it says how can a girl get pregnant even when there is no "personal or intimate" contact between them. . ."

His eyes fell to the ground, this time ashamed to think that about his mortal enemy. Ranma saw the fear in his eyes and how his body quivered nervously by such explanation. After she scoffed away his idea, she shook her head negatively, letting him know that would never happen.

"Don' worry man. . .We did nothin' an' we weren' even that close. Forget that could ever happen an' enjoy the day. Now, don' think we're good or anythin' but let's forget this deal for now k?" The fanged boy, still flustered by the idea bobbed his head in agreement, dismissing completely the preposterous insinuation in front of the girl, but while going back into the room and transforming into P-Chan, his thoughts still lingered in the same possible outcome.

Moments later, girl and pet arrived to a family who was eating all manner of tasty treats. Ranma tried to win over her father's over achieving gluttony but before she could manage, a mallet sent her straight to the ocean when Akane noticed the girl carrying P-Chan by the bandanna.

"And don't you bother P-Chan again Ranma!" The tiny animal felt a pang he had never felt before that time. He actually enjoyed seen him fly into the stratosphere and fall into his doom against a rock as impossible as it seemed, but not today. . .Today he wanted to be sure the redhead was safe just in case.

This time, he jumped from her arms, running at the redhead's aid when the girl hit the bottom of the ocean in a loud splash. P-Chan rushed in, diving into the dark abyss and pulling the unconscious teen while keeping his head underneath hers, that way she could be clear from swallowing any water.

When Ranma came around, a crowd cheered at the piglet who saved a girl in distress. The girl coughed some of the ocean and most people praising the domestic pig told the girl how lucky she was to have a pet like him, but despite their differences, both girl and animal bowed ever so slightly at each other, acknowledging a mutual truce between the two.

Akane apologized for acting so rashly, but what amazed the redhead the most was the anticipation in the piglet's big eyes. Ranma did feel something too. . .A new feeling of friendship between the two it hadn't been established so far until now.

"T-Thanks man. . ." Said the redheaded teen with a smile before plummeting back into dreamland. At the end of the day the family went back home where a waking Ranma deflated by the idea of missing a great day at the beach.

She never had the chance to enjoy the water at her leisure, to surf or mess with other guys, but after a long day filled with surprises and new found friendships, the girl decided twenty four hours was too much to live as a girl.

Hence, back on the bathroom, the now fixed faucet let a quick burst of hot water rain on the girl. The sensation was sublime. Heat hitting every muscle. . .Every aching tissue and when it hit her big round mounds on top of her chest, the feeling of relaxation bathed in her mind. . .That is, until the girl opened her eyes dumbfounded by the discovery.

"W-What the. . .!?" She grab them once again, just like he did after hitting himself on the head, and missing his memories by the pond. Her hands ran across her chest and body, finally resting between her legs where something else should be set firmly in place but now was missing in action.

"B-But. . .How?" That's when It hit her. . .The explanation her new best friend exposed so fearfully came to be the first logical response in the girl's mind. "I-It can' be. . .There was absolutely no contact an' he was out of it. Physically and in his mind. . .How could he. . .No. . .There's no definitive proof of that!"

Her mind raced, the heartbeats were more pronounced in her heaving chest and after several seconds in the shower, she slowly raised the temperature, turning the warm sensation into scolding hot magma. The girl jumped from the room, dressing as quickly as she could, leaving the place behind.

Thundering steps were heard outside Akane's room. When the girl peeked through the door, a fuming Ranma drenched and with steam still coming out of her hair waited quietly outside. "Ranma. . .Are you Ok?"

The girl wanted to barge herself in the bedroom, taking foes and allies aside without thinking on the repercussions, but after calming down, the girl smiled with faked interest at the girl. "Akane. . .This is goin' to sound a bit strange, but I want to thank P-Chan for savin' me today."

The girl's brow furrowed by the sudden change of mind, prompting a possible trick, but dismissed it after she was the one almost drowning her firstly. "Ok?. . ." Ranma turned the sweet tone higher, adding a very feminine effect on her words, thing that Akane hated every time she used that kind of speech.

"Come here wittle P-Chan. . .Ranma wants to apologize with wittle you. . ." Both Ryoga and Akane gagged openly by the affected speech, but the piglet noticed the strained look on the girl, accepting her talk and leaving voluntarily.

"Be careful P-Chan, and let me know if he's bullying you. . ." Admonished Akane before rolling her eyes at the syrupy girl, closing the door after they left. The tiny animal followed her obediently once again to the bathroom where he turned back into his human form while the girl stood under the hot shower hitting her head.

Ryoga forced his eyes up to stare quizzically at the girl directly into her eyes, but every time his sight dropped to grasp the beauty completely naked, the boy began to blush at the vision of those amazing snuggling breasts swaying from side to side. Ryoga was unable to distinguish who she really was at this point which made Ranma increasingly mad. "Eyes up here Ryoga!"

Again, he apologized with a face as red as a tomato. He trembled and after the girl cursed exasperated, he noted there was no change. "Well?. . ." Said Ranma with a very female body under the hot water. Ryoga gaped, this time in pure amazement.

His awe inspired features changed into a quiet, more pensive state and finally his mouth dropped to the floor as his finger pierced the air. "N-No!. . .B-But you said. . .A-And I thought, but you said. . .I. . ." Nothing else came from his astonished mind.

His mouth kept making gaping motions from every vocal from the "A" to the "U" and back trying to explain what was really so obvious. Ranma was shocked too, but her distress was nothing compared at the anger swelling in her mind.

"I could kill you right now you know?. . .Forget everytin' we went through. The so called friendship, our rivalry. . .Heck!. . .Your curse ain't nothin' to my problem now. . .An' what am I supposed ta tell everyone when they find out!?"

Ryoga kept babbling for the right answer but his own dumb thinking made him stop and move before the girl, kneeling in reverence to her. "I-I'm so sorry. . .If that's the case Ranma, and if it is. . .You know. . .I'll do my best to act as a. . .Man. . .?"

That last word did not bode well in this situation. Specially when the redhead exploded by the insinuation. Her teeth clenched and her fist readied for a final punch when her face lit all of a sudden. "Dr. Tofu!. . .He has ta know."

The girl stomped to where the boy knelt, grabbing the back of his neck and talking as sweetly as she could manage. "You are coming with me tomorrow an' we'll see if what happened ta me is "that". . .In the meantime better think of a way to escape all the hell is about to be unleashed in both our butts."

With that, the girl dressed back to her regular clothes, redirected the nozzle towards the boy who instantly turned into a piglet and left the place until another time. P-Chan hurried into a dropped towel, drying himself in hopes of not getting Ranma in trouble.

He went back to Akane's room, assuming his position at her side and ready for his daily beating while a pensive Ranma silently accommodated her bedroll away from her old man. As the hours moved forward many dreams passed through her mind that night, dreams that did not even exist the day before.

Some about her in a sexy apron, fixing breakfast for a lost boy stuck in the closet. "Dear. . .Do I got ta pull you out of there every morning?" Asked an older redhead while her flaming husband kissed her lovingly after finding his way and before leaving for work.

The dream moved to dating him, having twelve little boys and girls running everywhere and lastly a happy Nodoka and Genma playing the grandparent role in his dreams. A smile tugged in her face as the dreams were somewhat pleasant and welcomed to her in real life.

That is, until she woke in the middle of the night with her chest raising and falling after a very explicit session she had with "her man" on their nuptial bed. There were tangled limbs and parts rubbing all over the place, but nothing more she could explain as sexual when she had no idea what exactly happens in those situations.

She shuddered by the thought alone, and that gave her a sense of despair she wasn't ready to deal with now. After a few minutes waiting to clear her mind, the redhead went back to sleep, this time enjoying the rest of the night in peace. . .

Or at least she wanted to. If there could be a camera recording in this house, a split screen would show a tiny piglet and a stressed pigtailed girl laying down in the middle of the night. They looked very differently from each other from size to gender and even hair color.

But their eyes were exactly the same. Not the look warriors ready to break the world in two for the sake of a friend or to rescue a fiancée had. . .No!. . .They were in deep state of meditation about the thing any teenager, powerful or not, feared in their immature life.

The girl felt sheer anguish by the only defeat worse than a fight or a physical challenge, but to be carrying another living being while she wasn't really prepared mentally, annihilating any test she had passed before. The piglet, although receiving kick after relentless kick by her sleeping owner, had no objection or complaint from the sleep-fighting girl. No, he was sinking into his mind and everything he read about fatherhood screamed loudly in his troubled head.

Two different living creatures were now drowning in the same glass of water. Both Ranma and Ryoga understood something teenagers never care to learn what a real, mature couple do with responsibility. . .Something specially dangerous at such young age. Doing "that" even when it was accidentally is the most unnerving, and difficult task any young man or woman could deal with when they're not even old enough to be called men.

When the bright rays of light pierced the window, the first day of the week brought nothing but trouble to the girl when her father noticed how comfy she looked. "You'll never be a master if you slack like this M'boy!"

Still dozed off by the tireless night, a dizzy Ranma wasn't able to wake in time until her eyes opened as she flew through the air. The pond looked closer and closer and she waited to hit the cold water with the sad intention to maybe hit herself again and die this time from the crash, but it didn't happen.

From the shadows among the bushes, a tiny black blur she knew from previous fights, jumped into the air, using his tiny but sturdy body as a step ladder she used to impulse herself up and at the side of the watery trap.

Her mood did not improve, but she knew Ryoga was ready for anything as long as a pregnant Ranma reigned in his head. She scoffed at him annoyed at first, but then she let a loose sigh when what was done was done and there was nothing changing the fact if "that" were the case.

"What the hell!?" Shouted her old man from the window when all he could see was a very skilled girl glide in mid air and land safely aside her punishment. "I don' know how you did that, but I ain't done with you!"

Before the old man could skip from the window sill to the ground, the same tiny blur vanished from his landing spot and when the Saotome master almost landed a kick on the girl's face, he pushed him into a different direction. . .Towards the pond.

When he emerged, a wooden sign had question marks written and a dizzy panda wondering what just had happened. Ranma smiled at P-Chan, thanking him for the help until their situation reminded her why was she mad at the pet in the first place.

"That was nice, but we ain' done man C'mon!. . .Before Dr. Tofu opens an' Akane gets ready ta leave. . ." A now bandanna clad teen and a redhead skipped easily through roofs and patios, arriving in no time at the clinic which was opening the moment they were at the door.

"Dr. Tofu! We need your help!" The still very young doctor knew this pair like the back of his hands so, a simple diagnostic no longer than a few minutes was enough for the expert to find the problem. . .Or so he thought.

The girl entered first, sneaking a peek left and right just before walking into the clinic. Tofu blinked a few times confused by the picture of a scared Ranma, and after a second later, he and a very tense Ryoga bobbed their heads respectfully, but after letting her pass, the slightly older boy saw the gloomy face in the fanged teen.

After a few prodding tries Ranma finally hopped on the examination table where her shaking became increasingly apparent by now. "Ok Ranma. . .What brings you here this morning?" That was the cue the redhead took to stare daggers at the shy boy who swallowed nervously on the corner of the room.

With a hand on the back of her head, the redhead hoped to make her explanation as casual as possible with the idea to lessen the news to the doctor. "You see Dr. Tofu. . .Me an' Ryoga were fightin' like usual. . .You know, me beating the snot out of him an' all that. That's when a tiny, little accident happened an'. . .An' we don' know how serious it is. . ."

Ryoga saw the happy mood his rival acted, confusing him into thinking maybe the girl wasn't as mad with him. "Y-Yes. . .You see. . ." But that's all he could say when her big blue eyes darted at him at the same time her brows dropped into the angriest looks he had seen so far.

"Shut it!. . .I ain't too happy with you damn pervert. Now!. . .Back to the corner and not another word." The lost boy wanted so desperately to complaint, after all he wasn't the only one messing around and she was the one who locked him in that compromising position.

After another second forcing his ire down, he understood this was a lot worse for her than to him, leaving him with nothing but a deep sigh in defeat and a shameful walk back to his punishing corner. Tofu blinked again, this time at the submissive and obedient way the young boy with the bandanna acted. After they saw him sit quietly on a chair, the man went back to focus his full attention on the girl.

"I see. . .And what kind of incident was this?" The question was the ice breaker unsettling Ranma's own resolve. There was no more joking around or acting stupidly. She just look to the side with a flustered face and said. "We fought naked in the furo two nights ago an'. . ."

Tofu saw how the tinge in her face changed shades of red the longer she paused, praying internally for the understanding of the older boy. "A-An' when I locked Judo style with him, Ryoga kind of. . ."Went off" on me."

When she said that, her eyes moved from downward, to between her legs and away to Ryoga's crotch, lastly her own eyes begged pleadingly for a prompt understanding without a more detailed explanation. Tofu followed the line of sight carefully dropping a hint of an understanding hum when she stopped on the boy's lower body and than hers.

This time his eyes flew open, leaving no doubt in his mind when the girl bobbed her head ever so slightly reaffirming the conclusion he reached was the right one. He blinked a third time, clearing his throat at the same time his glasses fogged by some unspeakable reason.

"So. . .In the horseplay you two are so famous for, poor Ryoga-kun could not hold himself and. . ."Did" that exactly "in there". . .?" This time, both Ranma and Ryoga's eyes bulged out of proportion. Both teens waved defensively in front of the doctor with their waving hands.

"N-NO!. . .We didn' do it, really!. . .We were fightin' an' this moron couldn't take it. He shot me and it landed between my legs. . .Outside. . .He never came close to. . .Hum. . .You know. . ." The girl panted hurriedly as the boy dropped his eyes downward in shame.

He wanted to talk, but the redhead kept shushing him away towards his spot. With a frown on his face this time though, the boy slapped Ranma's commanding hand away, ready to try and right his wrong in an honorable manner. "I-I'm sorry Dr. Tofu. . .I know it was my fault, be this bastard was totally naked and he was rubbing his damn body on me!"

"Hell, even when I told him I was getting too flustered and begged him to release me, he kept pushing harder, rubbing his giant chest on my face. . .You know what kind of damage "those things" can do to a man. . .Specially when she is naked!?"

Ranma let a tiny smirk over the nervous boy, fact that did not help her one bit on her defense, but Ono not only agreed with the boy. . .He accepted any man would do that and more if that were the case. "I know Ryoga, but this is Ranma. He might be Akane's boyfriend and all, but you got to admit "thinking before doing" isn't his best quality."

"Very well then, please Ryoga-kun, step outside for a moment Ok?. . .I need to make sure what you two are insinuating it's really what is happening." The boy started to leave when Ranma threw a look and called him in such way he wondered the reason.

"R-Ryoga!. . Don' you dare steppin' out and leave here you hear!?" Her eyes brimmed with moist, forcing the boy to nod determined to stay there to the end. "I-I won't move an inch Ranma. . ." After the strange exchange of demands passed, he left and the doctor proceeded to prod on the girl.

"Ok Ranma, I'm sorry before hand, but this will be an invasive procedure you haven't tried before. I need to check your insides. . .Any infection or bruise and lastly you will pee on this stick when I leave you alone in the bathroom. When you're done let me know, there are some blood tests I need to take and send to the Tokyo general Hospital for analysis. . .Until then we can know for sure."

The redhead followed every step of his instructions, answering questions here and there about her thoughts and goals in life. . .Kind of a psychological test the doctor pressed on the boy turned girl. "And so far, you weren't able to change back this morning right?" She nodded at the question as a matter-of-factly.

"And you say you cleaned yourself "thoroughly" after the incident happened?" After rolling her eyes dismissively and disrespectfully, the girl stopped suddenly, thinking about that word a second time. "What do you mean. . . "Thoroughly". . .?"

Tofu took a deep breath, reached his hand up to support his chin and after a second, he pulled a tiny box from one of the cabinets. "I mean. . .Did you wash yourself "in there" with warm water and soap?" The words describing a forbidden area in her cursed form were like an alien language for the teen who stared with blinking eyes at the practitioner.

As she gathered the courage to answer, Dr. Tofu pulled a small item from within the box. It smelled like vinegar dissolved in water, and it kind of stung a little bit after he went through the examination. She saw how Ono "went in", made sure everything was Ok and after a few seconds, she decided to go back to the question at hand.

"Eh. . .Hum. . .I. . .I-I don' know what are you talkin' 'bout doc. I washed quickly 'cuse Akane found us out an' I didn' had much chance ta react. Next day, we went ta the beach an' I was in my girl form all day an ' when I came back home ready for a hot shower nothin' happened!"

Definitely this was something Tofu regretted for the longest time. He knew Ranma needed some type of feminine lessons and he wanted to insist Akane with that responsibility, but after knowing how manly and prideful the boy is, he knew Ranma would never go for it anyway.

"Well, there lies the problem, you see Ranma. Women have several ways to clean in their inner sexual parts. Although Douching is not wise since it can upset the balance between good and bad bacteria maintaining a healthy vagina, this time I'm using it because you need to understand the severity of your form." With that explanation, he barely swabbed by, making the girl sass by the stinging sensation.

"I'm sorry you had to learn all this now, but remember Ranma. . .If you are pregnant, there will be many changes you're not ready to confront alone. . .I suggest you to keep Ryoga at your side always, he seems more understanding about genders."

The redhead's ears were red by the description Tofu rendered over stuff she was never ready to even deal in her life. After some unresponsive nods, she numbly walked into the bathroom, taking the urine sample over the stick and finishing the blood tests.

When she came back from the room, a question trying to change the subject made her look more naïve than she wanted to show. "So!. . .I got to use that stuff what?. . .Everyday?" Ono's eyes bulged again, this time, taking the girl back as he explained how harmful cleaning in there was and other suggestions she could not bare to forget immediately.

When the girl was ready on the table, Dr. Ono continued with the exam. "Good. . .I should have word from the results in about three days, In the meanwhile we need to contact Mr. Saotome and. . ." That was the part Ranma fought vehemently to avoid. She blanched in fear, knowing his legend as a male and his life beyond a possible pregnancy would be none existent.

"You can' Dr.!. . .I can' loose everythin' I have worked so hard ta get, please. . .Think of somethin' else. . ." Tofu tried to see her point in all this, specially after noting how drastic his father acted on his decisions.

Before he could say another word though, the man walked out of the room, inviting back Ryoga who stepped lightly near the girl. "Why you called him?. . .He's just a good for nothin' in this whole mess. . ." The older boy fixed his glasses, briefly ignoring Ranma's complains while setting the bandanna boy near the girl.

"That may be so for you Ranma, but he is part of this mess a lot more than you care to admit. If in fact you are pregnant, which by all accounts I consider so, There has to be a plan for you two and the creature growing inside there." Said the man as he pointed at her belly.

Again, that alien sensation the redhead felt when Tofu talked about female sexual organs made her reach at her own tummy with both hands, trembling as her eyes looked for a round shape or bloated formation.

Ryoga did the same, dropping his eyes and daring to muster out loud. "No wonder she looks swollen." Ranma bared her teeth ready to fight, but in respect of the doctor's office, the girl lunged at him, knocking her closed fist on his head.

"I ain't "that" pregnant you idiot!" Ryoga never moved his arm to defend or cover himself, receiving the full blow on his forehead and recoiling a step back. The redhead retracted her hand wondering why he didn't do a thing, but a shrug from his shoulders and a shy smile was everything he could argue before responding. "I can't. . .You might be pregnant. . ." Ranma felt the need to go at him again, and at the same time, the urge to stop and let the comment pass for now.

Tofu smiled when at least one of the two teens knew how important this was for the third tiny bundle coming to this world. That gave him an idea which could possibly solve the first problem. "Listen guys. . .I am bound to keep information hidden if the affected ones are my patients. Being said that, I think there is a way to avoid anymore rash decisions from family and friends."

Tofu told them about his younger days practicing healing techniques out there. He, just like any young martial artist, traveled to where the masters taught and one of those places was Itabashi. . .Three hours away from this place.

"Kasey Tokyo university has my old teacher Takeshi Saito who developed new ways to accommodate acupuncture in medical practices, I can make an appointment with him but we need to think of a reason for you to go alone away from home for nine months."

Ranma and Ryoga thought about it for the rest of the day, leaving the school behind for a matter of possible life or death results. When Ranma ended up with nothing, the fanged boy kept thinking away from their intrusive eyes.

After a while Ranma gently knocked the boy's head, asking with furrowed eyes why was he taking so long. "A long time ago I met these old guys near Hokkaido. They told me about a shaolin temple on the outskirts of Tokyo where they practiced the "Wuxing style". . ."

"After they ate all my ramen, we parted ways and eventually I came to the region they described that night. Unfortunately I did not find the place, but when I asked around, most temples told me the only strangers allowed to learn such techniques had to practice at least a year in their habitat."

Ranma was completely lost in the story and how would that help them until Tofu raised a finger into the air. "I get it. . .We can talk about a secret technique that you need to become more powerful. Since it's a temple, your father would not dare practice in there and the rest of the family won't be allowed. Ryoga. . .I think that might just work."

Ranma saw the plan more clearly once the older boy explained what the teen implied. Still, there had to be a bait they could pull or the idea sounded ridiculous at best for someone who had fought strong opponents like Saffron in the past.

"Well, I can always goad you into a bigger fight with your prideful ego." Ranma waited for the boy to continue after she pouted a bit angered by the way he loved to talk about her pride. "Let's fight in front of everyone like we always do, but this time you pull back and let me win. . .It's going to be a fake defeat, but after that we can. . ." Said the boy as he kept talking in secrecy afterwards.

The redhead had her doubts, but after all this mess and the possible repercussions waiting with Genma and a Sepukku with her name on it, she decided to accept the deal this time. Tofu agreed to help with the farce, offering to visit the family the moment of the fight and work on a more believable argument.

When everything was said and done, both older and younger males moved aside when Ranma ran suddenly to the bathroom, emptying her breakfast in the nastiest of ways. When she came from the restroom, her hand brushed away the excess of water just as her eyes darted menacingly at the boy who chuckled nervously from the situation. "I swear Ryoga. . .When all this is done, I'm goin' to take you apart. . ." They stopped lingering on the clinic, leaving the place for the next performance of their lives.

Anxiously walking through the street, the redhead practiced a few of her trademark faces of surprise and excitement, leaving Ryoga wondering if she always did that before messing with him. When they arrived to the Tendo Dojo, Akane and the rest of the family waited impatiently for a teen who was never seen all day neither on school or around the house.

"Alright. . .It's Showtime!" Said the girl, jumping from the upper side of the wall to the garden. "Damn it Ryoga!. . .Stay put an' let me beat the crap out of you!" Ryoga gaped at the well timed jump Ranma did, surprising at their audience.

"Like hell Ranma. . .Today you die!" Proclaimed the boy, jumping into the scene and punching the redhead on her shoulder with barely any force. Still, Ranma made it look like he had used his regular strength, forcing her to recoil several feet away from her enemy.

"Ranma!" Yelled Akane when she and the family ran outside to witness the always fighting duo with the same tired ruse. "Stay back 'kane!. . .Ryoga learned a new technique. . .I don' think I can beat him now!"

The dance and show when pretty good as the family contemplated both teens evading and attacking each other with the only difference Ranma was loosing terribly. Ryoga seemed so in control and after a few strange dancing moves, the girl finally skipped away in defeat.

When Ranma tried to stop, a sensation of nausea set in her guts, making her queasy by her movements and lastly, unaware of her path towards the pond. Ryoga saw how she stepped on a rock and her head aimed not exactly at the water but rather at the several big stones surrounding the pond. "Ranma!" Was the only word he could muster, rushing just in time and catching the girl bridal style.

Ranma's eyes flew open in a nervous fit, wondering how would that look for the family who stared quizzically at them. "And that!. . .Is the secret move of the crane Ranma Saotome. . .Give up or die!" Shouted Ryoga with a fake frown and releasing the girl who spiraled to the floor in a more gentle manner.

"Secret move of the Crane?" Came the question from within the house expressed by a doubtful Genma. "Y-Yes!. . .I have learned the Shaolin Wuxing style technique and I'm not afraid to use it!" Responded Ryoga in an intimidating way.

A knock came from the front door, outside the house and when Akane ran to answer, Doctor Tofu announced himself with a few scrolls in hand. "Hello Akane-san. . .I brought a few medicinal techniques your father asked me a few days ago."

"O-Oh, of course Dr. Tofu, please come in. . ." As both walked into the house, a tired redheaded girl laid on the grass right under a fanged boy who threatened to finish her off. "What's going on?. . .Am I interfering in something?"

"Oh no Dr. Tofu, these two are going at it again with secret moves and that kind of stuff. . .I think it was called Shaolin Waxing or something like it." Said the raven haired girl. "Oh!. . .You mean Shaolin Wuxing style?. . .Oh yes. . .That's one of the most powerful techniques out there, assimilating the five animal styles at once, very impressive for the one capable to master it though. . ."

Ono seemed to sell the lie so convincingly Genma rushed at his side, clinging at his arm and listening to every word, only to skip quickly at the redhead's side with the intention to steal the idea. "You know m'boy. . .I think I've heard that teaching before. It must belong ta the school you hear?"

Both Ranma and Ryoga nodded with guile, agreeing with the bald man just before Ono said. "But those able to learn must stay at least a year in the monastery filled with strict diets and rejection of any commodities." Reported the doctor with winking eyes to Ranma's father who got the bait about it's difficulty.

"Very well son. . .You should go with Ryoga an' train on your own. . .Let me know when the technique is as good as ours. . ." With that, Genma washed his hands, left back to the house and rested besides the Shogi table and several bottles of Sake.

When the boys readied to leave, there was one more detail they needed to clear before they were free of suspicion. "Wait Ryoga-Kun. . .If we just saw you three months ago, how is it that you learned it enclosed for a year?"

The fanged boy swallowed nervously for a moment, admitting to an angry redhead that his plan may had a few holes until his features changed into a shameful pout. "I was kicked out after I got lost Akane-san. . .But this time, if Ranma comes, I'm sure he'll lead me back if I get in trouble on my own."

The girl knew his very bad sense of direction and such incident was too likely to happen, besides, Ryoga and Ranma always looked after each other even when they were challenged to terrible duels on a daily basis.

Still, a whole year away was something she considered a bit rushed. She tried to convince Ranma to think it over, but after his father sent him unknowingly into the wild, she convinced herself this could work for both parties.

When the girl saw Ranma pack and walk at the door, something told her this would be a big change in their relationship. Before the redhead left for good, Akane called one last time at the girl. "Ranma. . .Be careful Ok. . .I'll be waiting. . ."


	3. Chapter 3

At three in the morning, a light went off on the second floor of the Tendo Dojo. Akane Tendo restlessly moved and turned, dropping the sheets of her bed clearly annoyed by the decision to let her fiancé leave the house alone. They had some time wrestling over the idea of befitting as a couple when not only their fights escalated in magnitude, but their wedding crashed with no hope to reestablish it again.

Akane knew Ukyo and Shampoo defended their right as fiancée as well, but putting the claims aside, neither her or Ranma seemed a little bit affected by the failed ceremony. . .In fact, the next morning after the missed celebration, both teens left the house towards school like if nothing had happened the earlier day.

That made the girl worry about her life. Did she want a husband, children and maybe a "no way out" life as a wife and mother, or would she stand up for everything she had fought over the years alone. It was a tough choice apparently, or at least it looked that way from a promising couple's point of view.

But the options were clear after the wedding fell in shambles. She considered the boy a good candidate and love was in her heart, but marriage?. . .Nope. She dreaded a life producing kids for a lazy man who was raised to believe she was a lower species thanks to his father.

Ranma had a clear path into an egotistical jerk who would love to impose his way on every turn, and "that" wasn't acceptable for someone who made the effort to be a good student and a prideful fighter on her own right.

Thoughts kept rolling in and out of her head until a gentle knock reminded the inspired girl there were ears willing to hear her problems. "Akane-Chan, may I come in?" Asked the elder of the three daughters. "Please Kasumi Nee-Chan. . ."

If there was someone she could always rely for advice it was her older sister and this time she knew the deal had been discovered even when she tried to hide it well. "Shouldn't you be more worried about Ranma-kun's departure?. . .I mean, a year is a very long time and you didn't seem so affected by the idea. . ."

Oh, she knew her so well. Akane rested her head on Kasumi's lap the second she sat on the bed, relenting her distress not by the boy's absence, but at the decision she feared to take before her father's disappointing eyes. "Nee-Chan. . .I should have complained but the truth is, I don't really care anymore."

"I love him. . .Or at least I think I do, but every single decision when it comes to our relationship means nothing but an obstacle for him. I heard him loud and clear when he said how much he loved me on mount Jusendo. . .And when the wedding had us dressed and ready, he denied it!"

The girl let a sigh Kasumi could identify as confused and doubtful. She had noticed how the two of them slowly kept distancing from each other, and not only as a couple, but just in the same manner that happened to her a few years back thanks to family matters and a certain someone she considered a close friend.

The eldest Tendo brushed the trembling girl's hair, soothing her mind as she decided to talk about her own experience. "Did you know I had a chance to leave you and Nabiki alone?. . .There was a love in my life when I was about your age you know, and it was either my happiness as a woman, or as an important part of this family."

Akane furrowed her brows, admitting she had no idea about that part in her elder sister's life, but said nothing, excepting to be told what happened. "He asked me to follow him, leaving you just too little and without mom to help father raise you. . .Of course I refused even though it was painful. The funny thing though. . ." Paused the girl before she sternly continued with a regretful chuckle. "Is when I met him a few months ago near the market. We looked at each other, talked and he even took me for ice cream and you know what happened?"

By then, the little Tendo teen looked expectantly at her, waiting impatiently for a torrid romance or a farewell kiss filled with emotion, but what she said next surprised her even more. "He had married, so. . .We said our goodbyes and left each other like good friends." Her eyes downcast to the blankets spread on the floor and proceeded to pick them up while a sigh left her lips. "I'm afraid there was no more feeling after time froze our hearts without our knowledge."

"I'm afraid what you and Ranma-Kun went through not only scarred your relationship but is the reason of your indifference towards him as a fiancé. . .I think you are putting your life as a woman first and an obedient little girl second."

Akane assumed that was pretty much what she decided in the end. When both girls looked at each other for a common understanding, Kasumi walked at the door and left a last piece of advice before leaving the girl to her dreams.

"I chose to stay for you Akane-Chan, and I lost the love of my life, but I consider you much more worth it. . .Think about your decision and whatever you pick, I will back you up one hundred percent."  
Her steps muffled away as the elder girl vanished from her little sister's bedroom.

Akane stayed alone in her room once again, pondering every detail her sister relied carefully. She liked Ranma, but hated his antics and laxer lifestyle. The wedding and urgency to marry were a step imposed by her father with the goal to unite the schools. . .She did not want a forced arrangement after all so, with firm determination, she agreed this year away from Ranma was the best opportunity to test her theory.

Morning came and after the clock called for her immediate attention once, the girl prepared everything for school. Akane walked stairs down, sitting reservedly at the table while the rest of the family gathered around.

Soun walked in after picking the newspaper from the entrance. Nabiki set her books aside just as her camera clicked with future photos ready to sell and from the confines of the kitchen, a winking Kasumi started to set the table with sweet rice and bento soup.

The smell activated Genma's senses immediately, prompting a hungry man taking his side of the dinning table at the same time the oldest Tendo daughter served him a big platter of her exquisite food. "Thank you so much Kasumi-Chan. . .Your cooking is always the best!"

After the praising words, the older man and the youngest sister began to eat when the newspaper rustled tensely a bit, lowering down a moment later and showing a wondering Soun staring at his youngest daughter. "You seem awfully quiet this morning Akane-Chan. . .Is everything alright?"

Before the girl could answer, Genma interceded with a "She must be missin' mah boy after all. . ." response she didn't care to address at the moment. "Actually daddy, I have reached the conclusion about my situation."

That piqued the interest in her father who lowered completely his reading material while putting all his attention at the girl. Akane smiled, bobbed respectfully at him and spoke again after a sigh of trepidation told the family she was nervous. "I want to try my life before I met Ranma daddy. . .I want the arranged marriage null at least this year so I can be sure I want to go with it. . ." Soun gasped, letting his hanging mouth open as Genma fixed his glasses in a way a wise man would do so before talking.

"But you can'!. . .You two were fixed for so long an' there must be a wedding so the schools can be united. . ." Both older men bobbed up and down almost mechanically while keeping their crossed arms unmovable from their chest.

The youngest Tendo felt the need of a helping hand, finding it the second Kasumi walked into the room. "Father. . .Remember the promise you did to me all those years ago?. . .Would you like my life to be repeated by another of your daughters as well?"

Genma had no idea about the incident, but the Tendo patriarch blanched when he begged almost on his knees in "that" time before a very young, sixteen year old Kasumi not to leave him alone with two little girls he didn't how to attend.

"I was supposed to inherit the school and you even liked "him". . .Do you want to ruin another of your daughters future life out of foolish pride?" The message did the desired effect when Soun dropped his head in defeat.

"F-Fine Akane-Chan. . .You may do as you feel daughter." The Saotome master gasped louder this time, ready to scold his friend just before Kasumi stared at him with her sweet smile. "Now, Uncle Genma. . .Shouldn't you give my sister a fighting chance to appreciate her honor to be Ranma's wife. . .After all, Ranma-kun himself should be daring enough to claim what's his when he returns."

Again, the indirect mention about his useless boy with things like love and honor made Genma shudder at the possible chance of their relationship, specially when the way she described his son and his pride as a man, left him with no other choice but to join his dear friend in anguish, forcing his head drop down as well.

Both fathers glanced down at the table, clearly showing a dark cloud over their heads when the phrase. "Of course. . .She can date whoever she wants. . ." Left their strained lips. "And the hunt is on!. . ." Said the middle Tendo with a wide smirk as she readied her trusty camera ready to snap away.

Akane walked out of the dinning room with an air of tranquility and gentleness, but as soon as she arrived to her room, childish skipping with the tip of her toes drove her to the bed, exposing a fit of uncontrollable giggles she could barely control. "I can't believe I did it!. . .Ok. . .Calm down. Calm one darn second. . ." Told to herself as her shaking hands tried to regain composure.

When a knock came from the door, the girl knew it was Nabiki ready to pry in her plans, but instead of the ice queen, Kasumi walked in, seating once again on the bed and staring at the triumphant teen quivering nervously.

"Akane. . .I hope you understand this is a priceless opportunity for your future sis. Be careful what and who you treat because Ranma might just find his goals wherever he is training and when he returns, there might be some confrontations. . ." The raven haired girl bowed thankfully at her sister, embracing the savor of her dreams closely before letting her know how much this meant for her.

"I'll do more than that Nee-Chan. . .I am going to find what do I really want in life before I even date anyone in particular." With that said, the clock went off a third time, telling her she was mere minutes away for the school to close.

"Oh great!. . .I'm going to be late on my first day as a single girl. . ." Akane ran like the wind, picking her pack and rushing towards the deserted streets of Nerima with no worries but the freedom to chose her own decisions in life.

Choices, choices. . .The girl ran at full speed, passing cute elderly couples here and there, but her mind was filled with lots of friends, the applauding audience of a group watching her get a diploma and even working with a white lab coat adorning her new career as a doctor or a scientist as a possible future.

Many prospects came to mind as well. It may be a cheap shot after what her older sister said, but maybe Dr. Tofu could be persuaded to date her out of sympathy? Nah. . .Her mind raced towards other candidates she missed either because of their immaturity or maybe because they feared Ranma.

"Kuno seems nice when he doesn't put a foot in his mouth. I just need to teach him about the way he talks and who knows, maybe he could make a good candidate." The simple mention of the show-off sent a crawling impulse on the girl's back and after a second later, she opted to forget the idea altogether.

"I think the closest I've ever had with male friends are Daisuke and Hiroshi. They respect Ranma and he tolerates their jokes about his girl form. . .Maybe getting to know them better could be the key to understand those boys."

When she arrived to the building, the gates were already closed. All the students in their classrooms minded their own business and although her friends saw her from the distance, what made them gasp was the jump she did over the fence, landing inside while ignoring the long skirt flowing with the wind. After a brief scolding by the teacher, a very happy Akane stood the first hour holding two buckets of water in front of everyone, that was the first change all her friends noticed from a straight A student who had never done wrong before.

At the beginning of the recess the changes became more pronounced after the girl walked carelessly across the patio. Firstly, Ukyo walked stomping the ground and demanding why she let her Ran-Chan leave a whole year away from town. As soon as she demanded an answer, the Hentai horde and Kuno leading them ran at the girl with demands of their own after Ranma's disappearance meant a free path for the group to romancing the girl.

"Is this true Fair Akane Tendo!. . .Doeth your evil tyrant hath left you alone and defenseless for the first time my dear?. . ."I", the blue thunder from Furinkan will date ye!" As the girl heard his nonsense, a feeling of peace bathed her soul for the first time, giving her an empowered sensation she hadn't felt in a long time.

The wild emotion to feel how a single teenage girl could take on the strongest fighters this school could throw at her with no weapon on hand but her fists alone finally returned in her heart. Yes, that was the reason most students thought of her as a tomboy, but she was a self-sufficient tomboy with no need for idiotic pigtailed morons acting like they were the only powerful being on the planet.

Oh!. . .That old feeling bathing in her mind helped Akane understand the importance to be on your own. The youngest Tendo teen punched her way through sports enthusiasts and the Kendoist just like old times. She told Ukyo how Ranma wanted to extend his prowess as a martial artist and it was "his" decision alone to leave into a reclusive temple with Ryoga, leaving the explanation clear with a defiant glance the chef dared not to cross.

Before she continued with the spatula wielding girl, Akane grabbed Kuno by his training Gi, pulling him mere inches closer to her face, and told him how this would work from now on. "Kuno-Senpai. . .I don't care if you want the redheaded girl or me, but if you don't lose the way you talk and tone down a lot your ego, there is no chance someone would like you in the end." The harsh words pierced through the boy's defenses, leaving in its wake a pensive teen which flew away from the mighty of kicks the girl pressed on his backside.

"Now you know what your "Ran-Chan" thinks about either you or me Ukyo. . ." Replied again at the surprised Okonomiyaki cook. "He will always be the man subjugating weak girls and bloating his pride with how strong he can become. . .After this time though, I'm thinking he is better off with you or Shampoo. I'm tired of keeping tabs on him all the time."

The chef could not believe Akane threw the towel, but her last words made her think about how did Ranma actually saw her. Not like a woman, but an "employee" he deserved as a martial prodigy, one that had to cook and serve free meals mostly . The girl left Akane alone afterward, but she continued pondering about her very true point of view.

Akane's friends on the other hand, used the best ability a gossiper had to share around the school the news in such speed, most of the less perverted teens dared to invite her out after Ranma became less of a threat.

Surprised by the reaction, Diasuke and Hiro led the group of boys who found the beautiful Miss Tendo enticing and worth to ask out. Akane remembered Kasumi's words carefully, agreeing to go out more in a friendly manner than an actual date, but the teens accepted just as well with cheering hearts after the girl agreed with the invitations.

The last bell rang, letting most teens out of the school with bored faces ready to enjoy a nice afternoon at their leisure. Akane fared in a very distinct way compared to any other day, leading the school masses with boys walking proudly at her side. Both Ranma's friends walked on either side of the girl, carrying her books while on the back, Yuka and company kept a tight leash supervising their intentions.

"O-Ok Akane-san. . .Would this Friday be Ok to go out?" Asked Daisuke rather alarmed when the possibility of a pigtailed boy making a fuss could ruin his chances. "Of course, but remember. . .This is not about Ranma Ok?. . .I want to get to know other boys "I like" and I want to do it with no compromises."

The "I like" part made the brunette boy smile dumbly at the girl, making Akane giggle at the mention of her personal interests over him, specifically. Hiro snapped his fingers angrily after he missed the chance to ask first, but when the girl decided this would be a friendly social date more than a romantic one, his hopes stayed high for the next time.

She couldn't be anymore clearer and the teens seemed to understand the deal so, after this day passed, not only Ukyo saw a different Tendo girl showing some backbone, but even Shampoo arrived to the place, demanding if the same news she had heard about her Airen were true.

The same attitude Akane showed before the chef gave the Chinese girl a sense of respect, but still doubtful by the idea, the Amazon fighter bid her time to ask Ranma personally what had happened. "Akane change, but Airen no here. . .I will wait for Ranma and then we talk." Said before leaving the group of teens alone.

The walk back home made Akane realize all this mess about arranged marriages and martial school unions had been impractical to say the least. Again, she liked Ranma, and for some reason the girl kept repeating it in her mind constantly.

But this year proved to be a new page she was ready to live before throwing a tight rope around her neck by marrying forcefully. . .This time everyone would know who Akane Tendo is for her efforts and not because she is 'the second in command' after Ranma Saotome."

Three hours away from Nerima, a couple of teens and an older boy arrived to Itabashi, where Ono met with Dr. Saito after the destined appointment. "So!. . .Ono-ken tells me you two are affected by the infamous Jusenkyo curse?" Asked the old man, faking surprise.

Both teens turned to see Dr. Tofu scratching the back of their heads when his name sounded a bit differently. "Why the "ken" Sensei?" Asked Ranma somewhat taken by the magnanimous title but the answer was a lot more earthbound than the mythological meaning she imagined."

The older man with glasses laughed wholeheartedly at his pupil, patting him on the back while he led them into the special testing room outside the university. "There is a mathematician by the name Ken Ono. . .Good friend of mine and judging by how good little Ono got over our time together, I compared him to him from then on."

"Now, let's forget about him and let's see how all this started. . .You two love to fight as all wild teenagers everywhere do. The difference though is the place and the state of undress which it happens to be the trigger object on this incident. . .Oh the messes I loved to get into in my time, why, I remember this broad I studied with in the fifties and we were very close you know. . ."

The story not only kept moving away from Ranma and Ryoga's problem, but the way he talked sounded more like a ranting old man talking about his good 'ole times than a scientist to begin with. "Ok!. . .We get it. You were a Romeo or whatever people say 'bout those guys. . .What 'bout "our" little problem?"

The doctor scowled at the boy turned girl after being stopped, but he suddenly forgot about it when indeed this was an unique opportunity. "Yes!. . .Well, you Miss Ranma Saotome are very much "screwed". . ." Said out loud at the same time he winked at Ryoga.

The bandanna boy did absolutely nothing. He knew a joke like that would set the redhead aflame and, hoping not to antagonize her any longer, he furrowed his eyes, demanding more respect for the girl. "That's not funny you know?"

Ranma should have been thankful, but a shove in the boy's ribs told him she wasn't amused by his protection. "Don' help me Ryoga. . .You can' treat me like a weak girl an' you know that!" The fanged teen raised his hands defeated by his misinterpreted intentions, letting them fall on each side of his waist as a sign of exasperation.

"Don' you dare actin' so prideful either. . .I am in this mess because of you damn it!" Ryoga had no idea what to do next, begging with shaky eyes for the doctor to take the girl's anger away from him. "These two must love too much or hate incredibly bad each other you know?. . .Two sides of a same coin and all that?" Asked the older scientist at his pupil with reserved attitude.

Crickets could be heard when the silence told the old man how seriously angry the redhead was, specially when Ono and the other boy stayed quiet from his comments. "_Some serious audience, then again. . .I better act fast with those plans about these two. It seems lady luck has given me a way to take advantage of this boy_." Thought with scheming eyes the scientist.

"Very well. To start this experiment, we need to explain some basic rules. . .Here, why don't you sit, while I explain how this will work." Ranma and Ryoga noticed the word "experiment" with troubled minds. They had accepted at first, thinking this was what Tofu wanted, but not everything seemed to come from Ono as much as it came from the old geezer.

Dr. Tofu sensed this as well, turning around and explaining how they were in good hands. "Ranma. Dr. Saito is a prominent genius on Jusenkyo related data. He has studied curses for nearly thirty years and has a better appraisal over details I couldn't possibly counter. . .Specially on you state."

The redhead admitted that as the only acceptable explanation she needed to accept the old geezer's rules, taking in consideration they were already here and going back would mean the end on his manly recognition as a Saotome master.

After a moment, the girl nodded for the old man to continue with his several papers and documents. Still unaware of what he was getting into, Ryoga agreed as well, more to support the girl than to understand the rules.

"This will be a conjunction case with Japan's Urban Child Institute but they will not be aware of your "special" circumstances. The study tries to resolve how hurtful to society are young teenage couples dealing with pregnancy and childbirth."

"For this, I have chosen an environment where you two will be Mr. and Mrs. Hibiki. You will live in a tiny apartment rented and supported entirely by you two alone on Tokyo's University campus, instead of here. You will deal with common situations and report at the end of each day about your feelings and results by how the pregnancy develops."

The longer the old man talked, the more doubtful Ranma became. Ryoga had been set in charge of the family, leaving her like an obedient wife ready to accommodate all his needs just like society demands, thing that she denied automatically.

"Like hell I'm lettin' "him" rule over me!. . ." Fumed the redhead at a boy who swallowed harshly about something they hadn't even started to live yet. "Well, I don't care!. . .Is either this, or I'll report your state to your family and friends as explicitly issued by the law."

Ranma had no more complaints after such accusation, leaving her no other choice but to drop her head in defeat. "No please!. . .O-Ok, I'll cooperate. . ." Finally admitted the girl without letting her eyes avert Ryoga's much more timid ones.

"Perfect!. . .Now, we need the right attire and the roles must be played perfectly." With that, the man pushed several boxes with clothes so feminine, Ranma almost gagged by the pink flowers and open blouses clearly made to show her cleavage.

"Wait just a darn minute!" Demanded irritated Ranma only to be sent back to her original meek attitude by the same clause. At the end of the instruction, a nice looking and very girlish Ranma not only stayed besides Ryoga, but according to the rules, they had to hold hands every time people was present, so they looked amazingly like a couple now.

"I swear Ryoga. . .If you ever say a thing to anyone. . .You are so dead." Dared with clenched teeth the girl who suddenly changed into the sweetest of tones when the old doctor turned to see what she had said. "Ok Ryoga-Kun. . .Let's go home honey!"

"Not so fast you little minx. . .We need to make this official you know?. Here, take these and sign them on the dotted line. . .Each page please." After the Dr. gave both a stack of papers, both teens went on with signing nearly fifty times without reading the fine print or even caring about the details.

Ryoga tried to make sure what was he signing since he was the most intrigued about the "experiment" but a ranting redhead urged him to forget it and sign so they could leave the damn place once and for all. "Marvelous!. . .Now, we need a few blood samples, the regular check ups and of course all the documentation which render you a real marriage."

This just kept getting better and better thought the redhead. With accusatory eyes she blamed the fanged boy at her side, and with demanding orbs, the girl screamed mutely why did a marriage license was needed after this was just an experiment.

"Official matters Mrs. Hibiki." Said the older professor. "I must abide to the law, and for you to pass as a couple, a marriage permit must be filled. . .Besides. You can get a divorce after the baby is born and move with your lives on any way you want." Said lastly the doctor.

After some rather humiliating examinations they finally went away. . .A grumbling girl wishing she were dead and a stiffed boy trying not to make her madder than she already was. Ono bid his farewells after a brief talk with his mentor, leaving them alone and going back home.

"Now Ranma. . .Please be helpful and I'm sure everything will be fine." Begged the chiropractor as he walked out of the building. "Ryoga. . .Take care of each other and we should see you soon back in Nerima."

The boy bowed respectfully before Ono, accepting his job to keep Ranma out of trouble even when he didn't know how to do that. After everything was arranged, the teens and the doctor left Itabashi an hour later, arriving in Tokyo's University a few hours on the same day.

When the couple arrived to the tiny apartment, they noticed another two young couples living on each side of their home. Ryoga found himself lost by the place, but what concerned him the most was a very tense redhead staring daggers at the older man.

"Oh no. . .Are we supposed ta show off with them around?. . .All kissy an' holding hands?" Ryoga shrugged his shoulders, admitting he had no idea, but as soon as the couples walked out to greet them, the boy attached his hand to the girl's.

Ranma's hair stood on end by the sudden move, forcing the girl to shake him away. The lost boy could do nothing else but laugh hysterically at the same time he went for her waist. Now, that was a sight for Ranma who could do nothing this time, but being held like a real girl by a much more stronger male.

"Hello! Neighbors. . .This is Pamela and Arthur. They came from the States to start their studies on Campus. . .My name is Aya and this is my husband Kouji, I hope you like the place. . ." The taller Japanese girl walked near the redhead, comparing their bust sizes which were rather close. Pamela was less interested in the physical aspect of the girl when Ryoga looked a lot more rugged and manly than most young teens she had met before.

"Why. . .I never knew Japanese men were this tough looking." Mentioned a bit sensuous the brunette just as her arms pushed Ranma somewhat forcefully away at the same time she cupped the muscles on the boy's arms.

The redhead snapped, ready to pound some sense on the girl, luckily Ranma went for "her" husband instead, pulling him back into a tight embrace. "Well!. . .If you excuse 'us'. . .We need ta get goin'. . ." Ryoga managed to let out a nervous chortle and a crooked smile when 'his' girl pulled him away from the foreign hussy.

As soon as they entered, Ranma pointed a finger straight to the fanged teen's face, leaving no doubt about her place in this house. "Listen here!. . .If we are playin' house for the rest of the year you better recognize I'm your woman. . .You hear!?"

Ryoga nodded dumbly as a response to her pressing eyes. When she moved into the place to revise it, a tiny smirk appeared on Ryoga's face when the prospect looked so real. . .At least to him. "O-Ok Ranma. . .We can figure out how this is going to work but so far, I only see one bedroom. . ."

The hint sounded so daring for the boy, he thought the redhead would jump back on his case, but just before he peeked inside the adjacent room, a pillow and a blanket flew from within, directly against his face. "That's right! . . .An' since I'm the pregnant woman here, I'm sleepin' in it. . .You will be here, in the living room."

After her hoarse speech and demeaning treatment forced him back on the couch, Ryoga saw how his 'wife' began to get the point well across his mind about their relationship. . .There was none. It really wasn't much beyond a weak friendship between the teens, but that never stopped his wild imagination when he darted into thinking about a family of his own with the same setting as this one. . .Maybe even Ranma's female form was someone he could wish to share his life with.

"O-Ok honey!. . .I better get going. . ." Said the boy, accommodating his sleeping gear besides the tiny couch before getting ready to leave. "An' where do you think you're goin' . . .?" Demanded the girl. "W-Well. . .Dr. Saito told me I had to look for a job like any other man in the family. . ."

Ranma saw how the boy followed the instructions every step of the way, forgetting things too important for him to start with. "An' how do you think you'll fare with that sense of direction of yours?" The question was indeed a very important detail, but the boy had planned or at least, the doctor did, the perfect way to keep him in place.

"Dr. Saito told me this is a gated community with security everywhere, not to mention a few guards here and there. Every time any of us get out of the house, we'll be monitored by them and studied according to the development as a couple."

Being said that, Ryoga opened the door, and he was about to close it when the girl rushed at his side. "If yer leavin' than bring me somethin' good man. . .I'm starvin'. . .!" This time, several people walking by saw the young teens argue at the door. When Ryoga accepted the request, some of the bystanders waved at the new couple, but never moved even when the teens waved back. After a second too long, the lost boy realized they were waiting for something. . .Something a normal couple does when one is leaving the house.

"What do you think they're waiting ta see man?" Asked the girl puzzled. "I think we're supposed to kiss or something like that Ranma. . .You know, like when the husband bids his wife a nice day?" Ranma swallowed tensely when it made sense, and after the brunette neighbor popped from her door, the redhead threw her arms at the confused boy, hugging him as she kissed him on the cheek.

"See ya honey!. . .Make sure ta bring somethin' good. . ." Ryoga returned the rather clean kiss on her cheek, laughing and waving at the other people who found the fact a bit cold, but being too young, passed it as nervous jitters.

"Aren't they cute honey?. . .I wonder how old they must be. . ." Mentioned one of the older couples after restarting their walk. Ryoga slouched as he left, porting a big blush he tried to hide from the walking neighbors.

Ranma did not care one bit for what people talked, not since the way 'others' gossiped about her curse back home. She simply closed the door, finding no reason to keep the charade up, and there was nothing more anyone could see or say about her. Once inside, the redhead sweat-dropped by the way she had to act in front of people.

"I swear. . .The things I got ta do get from bad to worse every time." She bared her teeth angrily not so much for Ryoga or the state she was in, but for the disgraceful manner her manhood hurt by all this. "I got ta stay focused. Being pregnant was an accident, but I can' think 'bout it like a new way of life. . .I'm Ranma Saotome the man after all."

On the street, Ryoga had a different prerogative. The boy visited several places Dr. Saito had recommended him for work but this was a new turn for his luck. He dared to defy life in the midst of his death bed, and now a new challenge came and knocked on his door, ready to make him pay for his rebellious attitude.

He never saw the tiny human being like an accident or a chore he had to respond as a father though. Maybe Ranma could let him see the baby once Akane and the pigtailed boy would marry each other. He could be an uncle or something, and that hope alone gave him the strength to move on.

A dishwasher in a busy restaurant, and a construction site near by were his first employment sites. Both places had cameras set-up around the premises ready for the older medic to observe his behavior. The tiny apartment had several cameras as well. . .All set everywhere except the bathroom so the redhead was in constant surveillance from the moment she went in.

That's when things got really interesting for Dr. Saito and about fifty students researching the lost boy. At first, he thought nothing of it when Dr Tofu described the teen's strange pattern, but when he suddenly vanished from one camera to the next, they realized this wasn't a simple case.

Ryoga hated his lack of direction, but when the supervisor had him washing dishes and out of no where he popped three blocks away with a stack of clean cookware on his hands, he started to see Ranma's point about his big handicap.

"I can't believe someone has this terrible syndrome. . .Dr. . .What do you think it may be?" The girl asking him about Ryoga's ailment seemed eager to understand her subjects, but what kept Takeshi pensive wasn't so much the teen's illness, but the different applications it had over a normal human being.

Ryoga made the effort to find a job, act like a responsible husband and went for it without questioning his personal problems. Now, the redhead seemed to lay on the couch or the bed, playing with the window curtains or emptying the little bit of food from the fridge in a lazy manner. Two complete opposite behaviors, but Ranma's attitude was already diagnosed by the professor.

"Interesting. . .They seem to clash immensely from the main objective. There has to be something related to the girl's original gender. . .After all, I would kill myself if I got a curse like that. . ." Dr. Saito wasn't a macho man like the redhead acted, but to dominate one's gender was a full time job for a teenager. . .To have both it would have to be pure madness.

When the girl pointed at the male subject, the old man changed stares to Ryoga who got lost on every turn no matter how hard her tried to avoid it. "That is the strongest DTD syndrome I have ever seen in a person. . .Oh yes. . .Developmental Topographical Disorientation is by far a very daunting sickness, specially for someone who is basing a nurturing home for the first time."

"But if you look beyond his imperfections, you will see how "hopeful" this boy is getting by the environment of a marriage at such young age. While the boy turned girl hasn't shown signs of motherly love or apparent dependency for his female counterpart as a mother, Ryoga Hibiki seems to get attached to the idea with adamant trust."

As he finished, most of the sound came next by the scribbling of the pencils on notepads. Students were allowed to interact with the subjects in a casual fashion, but were forbidden to talk or even mention anything about the experiment to other departments or the subjects themselves.

"Very well, it seems the manager just fired Ryoga Hibiki from his brand new job. We need to focus on his reactions and the next decision he'll take for the good of his new home." After the cameras caught a sad boy slouching away from the restaurant, they panned slightly in the direction Ryoga aimed.

He actually stopped on other places first. He asked the local public baths, an inn and lastly he was kicked when the local motel missed a whole wall when unexpectedly, the door he opened broke in pieces. "Amazing!. . .How strong is that boy?" Asked another male student.

"Oh!. . .He is one of a kind just like that redheaded girl. They are an almost dying race of teenagers taken into the world of martial artists and fabled warriors of old. I had not only studied about their prowess as fighters, but my experience over the Jusenkyo makes me the leading investigator in the field."

"That is the reason my pupil sent me these two. . .They not only are subject to study as a couple, but about the reactions as cursed teenagers." Before the old man could continue, another young man raised his hand ready to ask about Ryoga's curse, but he was instantly silenced the second a tiny piglet ran out of the way near a puddle and a speeding car.

"As you can see, both these boys have endured drastic measures as an outcome to their different shapes. While the girl refuses to acknowledge her maternal feelings even when a little baby is in her womb, the poor piglet boy gets constantly lost, naked and with no inter-personal relationship with other teenagers his age. . .Hence, his desire to fit in this family."

Many "ah's" and "oh's" filled the classroom and some sympathetic "aaw's" came from the female portion of the group towards the lost boy who made a very rewarding teaching experience for them. . .The man smiled proudly when his underlings started to see his research in action.

What convinced him the most though, was the survivalist ability the boy had to find hot water, change and sneak around stores. Once again, the students saw a dressed teenager walked back into action with clothes probably stolen during his transformation.

"Should we condone thievery?" Asked one of the younger alumni who began to find this class a bit extreme compared to others. "What would you do in an extreme situation like that young man?. . .He survives and according to my data. What he takes, he pays once he finds his way back."

"Professor! Ryoga Hibiki has been admitted in the construction site." Reported one of the girls, letting most of the students watch how the boy was admitted with expectant eyes. Ryoga opened the ground with a pickaxe on each hand, enjoying cheerfully at something he could do so easily and leaving his employers well satisfied.

An ovation ran across the group once again when, just as the workers staring dumbfounded at the teen around the site could not believe it, they saw him lift several hundred pound steel beams like if they were made of wood. "Incredible!. . .How can someone have that much strength it's beyond me!" Admitted more than one in the classroom.

"Indeed ladies and gentlemen. . .This will be an experiment taking place for a year, so. . .Pay attention to them. This will be in the finals you know?" In that moment the voyeuristic mood in the place turned into a panic room filled with students who argued about a possible date with the pretty redhead who was really a boy, or the ladies fantasizing over a strong man like Ryoga as a lover only novels refer to.

Back on the cameras, most of the workers and the supervisor saw in awe at a boy who moved stacks of cement into the higher levels like they were nothing. Some chatted about his ability to move with so much weight while others cheered at him every time he touched a soon to drop wall with his finger.

"Where in the hell did you get this guy boss?" Asked one of the stronger looking workers. "He just fell out of the sky Givens. . .But I need you to keep an eye on him Ok?, he might be beyond belief but he ain't that powerful when touched with cold water. . .Me and the bosses saw him a bit earlier."

That made Givens wonder about the possible problem someone so versatile could encounter with such stupid trick. When the boss sent the rest of the group back to help him, the man in charge of the boy spilled some of his refreshing beverage on his direction just to see what would happen.

The transformation was instant, and before the manly gasps from the presents steered towards the piglet, Givens rushed urgently at the tiny pork while several packs of cement were about to splatter him on the ground. He managed to skid away from the heavy bags, but the problem didn't end when a furious supervisor walked back with an attitude.

"What the hell did I tell you!. . .You better keep an eye on him since he is doing the job for several workers at once." Givens hush him away with a waving hand, picking the trembling piglet from his bandanna and walking near the blue hard hat.

"Shut it boss. . .You knew I was going to do that or you wouldn't be back this soon. . .I got it Ok?. Anyway. . .How does he get back to normal?" The boss told him about hot water and to make sure he had a denim overall ready for him.

"Get this Givens. . .This boy is rather shy, but he begged us to let him stay in this job. He is a newly father and his pregnant wife is the only thing that matters to him. The guys and I decided to let him stay and believe me, he can do the whole crew's job if we let him, but I can't keep tabs on him at all times."

The stronger man got the drift, bobbing his white hard hat as a splash from his hot tea made a boy out of a pig just as fast. "Here man. . .Put this on, and for the record. . .Souske is a hard-ass boss, but he has heart just like me. . .Welcome to the crew man."

Ryoga bowed respectfully only to be taken back with a punch on his shoulder. "Forget that here Ryoga. . .We are tough guys acting tough. . .And by the way, congratulations about the baby. Man, that need to sustain a family is what makes us men."

Ryoga couldn't agree more despite what he had was a one side love for a non existent family. At the end of the job, the whistle went off, men gathered to receive a daily bonus as a gift for their efforts, and that's when Souske gave Ryoga a big envelope with several thousand yen.

"Welcome to our family Ryoga-san. . .This is a party favor from the guys for you to give a nice date to your girl. . .Treat her right and be back tomorrow early in the morning, we have many chores to finish before the weekend ends."

With a blushing look, Ryoga felt so at home. He tried to bow but the guys booed him away from doing it. When the blue hat asked him what was the deal, Ryoga openly admitted about his lack of direction. Before the boss could say a thing though, Givens walked near the boy, patting him on the back as he was ready to leave the site. "I got him boss!. . .He's leaving and coming to work with me everyday."

As the cameras shifted back to the house, Ranma walked out and into the garden when there was nothing left in the pantry or the fridge. The sunny day refreshed the girl to a point where she began to stretch, ready for a nice workout.

When she was about to kick into the air, a voice from her left made her veer and see the other Japanese young girl planting flowers in her side of the garden. "Oh!. . .Ranma-Chan!. . .So nice to see you out in this beautiful day. . ."

The namesake and syrupy tone made Ranma's skin crawl from the feet to her hair, spiking her pigtail as the name gave her the creeps. "O-Oh!. . .Hi, Aya-san. . .What are you doin' out here?" She desperately wanted to stick her tongue out in disgust, but all this was part of an act, and she was good with those.

"Oh!. . .Don't be so respectful Ranma. . .After all, I'm no older than you. . .Perhaps a year or two?" Said the girl with a snickering laugh. "R-Right. . Well Aya-Chan. . .I think it's better if I get back in there. . ." She promptly turned back, hoping this was the end of the conversation.

Before the redhead could retreat, Aya had trespassed her property, hugging the girl as she led her back to her own house. "Nonsense!. . .There are many things a new mom and wife must know besides taking care of our husbands."

"We need to be in good physical condition. . .Care for our gardens and even walk out here with make up and dressed like if it's Sunday. . .I see you prefer blue tones on your eyes, they really make those beautiful shades highlight the most. . .We still need to work on a more feminine style of wardrobe and maybe even trim that pigtail. . .It makes you look so. . .Tomboyish. . ."

At this point, Ranma could do nothing but get lost in the high speed speech her neighbor talked with. A very quick set of nods and bobbing signs was everything she could muster and before she knew it, they were in her house. . .In front of a mirror while the redhead contemplated her new light yellow dress.

It was a very conservative piece. No openings on her chest and the dress reached well under her knees, giving her a sweet look a decent wife should always don. "There. . .Now, let see about that hair of yours."

Aya let the dragon's whisker loose, letting the red mane flow and drop on her shoulders, hiding her size a bit more than how small she looked already. "Let's see. . .We can raise it on the back. . .Like this. . .And with a bit of "this" you should keep a well balanced body." Said as a heavy cloud of her conditioner left half the can rest on her head.

Ranma growled internally when the look in the mirror was from a very girlish woman dressed to impress. She wanted to gag from the reflection, but for appearances sake, she kept smiling dumbly until a shout came from outside.

"Wow. . .Will you look at the time? It's past five in the afternoon already. . .Our hubbies must be coming home right about now." Being said that, A rushing redhead walked with trouble after she noticed the high heel shoes her neighbor set her on without her knowledge.

She swallowed nervously, specially when the girl's husband entered the house, almost crashing against the flaming angel leaving his home. Kouji bowed respectfully but never leaving his eyes away from the blushing girl who felt like a deer staring at headlights.

"E-Excuse me. . .I got ta go!. . ." Ranma passed the man in a rush, arriving to her own house and closing the door behind, forcing her clenched teeth when the man ogled her in a devious manner. When she turned around, resting on the door itself, a gasping Ryoga stared at the beautiful stamp in the girl.

She bared her teeth menacingly again, staring back at the boy ready for a fight. "Don' look at me like that!. . .An' if you make fun of me I'll. . ." She stopped talking, waiting for the boy's first reaction but didn't expect it when Ryoga drove his arms to the sides and his blush increased even more.

"I-I wasn't going to make fun of you Ranma. . .You actually look beautiful. . ." His breath was gone, and his brown eyes brimmed with so much life, the redhead could do nothing but blush as well. "O-Oh. . .Ok. . .T-Thank you I guess. . ."

She felt so admired from Ryoga's sight, the blush made her look much more cuter than before. Ranma noticed this new sensation was so fulfilling, she dropped her eyes to the floor not knowing how to react at a complement from a cute guy. That precise thought was the one forcing her eyes away in shame though.

After the awkward moment passed, the girl cleared her throat, pointing at the bag the boy carried with him. "Oh this!?. . .Is dinner. . .I figure you should get a break from cleaning the house and. . ." That was all he could say after the place was a mess.

Ranma giggled nervously at him by her lack of tidiness, but after a while the boy shrugged carelessly at her. "It doesn't matter. . .C'mon!. . .Let's have some dinner." Ranma jumped excited at the table, forgetting the boy and his eyes following a pretty redhead wearing an amazing dress and hairdo.

When she almost sat, Ryoga called her attention over the pretty dress and how painted she was. "Shouldn't you change at least?" Ranma snapped her fingers, agreeing with the boy before lunging into the bedroom. . .Moments later, a regular Ranma Saotome rushed near the table where Ryoga served all matter of containers on it.

"Wow!. . .There's sweet 'n sour pork!. . .And bento beans, bean paste, Teriyaki chicken and even ice cream?. . .What the hell did you do today?. . .Rob a bank?" Ryoga stared at the same beautiful girl sharing his bounty with disdain when a laugh left his lips.

"No way, but I had my share of jobs all morning, and you would not believe how stressful it gets." Both teens talked about the different chores, getting fired and how the boy felt lost even more than before.

As the girl devoured more intently every dish without noticing how fast she was gulping them in, Ryoga could not stop staring at her with a new light. She wasn't the idiotic Ranma Saotome he hated for so long anymore. She had transcended into someone he could rely as a wife and friend. . .Although both terms would never be accepted by the girl at all.

"As you can see my pupils, we have here a terrible example of a case. . .Our young husband figure is getting acquainted so closely to his domestic partner, he is willing to sacrifice everything to see "her" happy. You all must understand how hard is not only for that boy but to us as professionals in this study to witness its assuredly demise. . .Isn't that right Miss. Mitsushi?" The rest of the class turned to see one of the female students as she pressed her steps towards the door, tears brimming on her face.

"Y-You can't do this professor!. . .The poor boy is doing his best to adapt into an illusion and sooner or later that damn pervert is going to break his heart!" The older man let a book drop loudly on the desk, forcing the eyes of his class back at him just as he decided to teach a very important lesson.

"Sit back down Miss Mitsushi. . ." His tone was dry and authoritarian, giving the girl a sense of power she had to obey not only from her grades but for the sake of her career. "I understand how you feel, believe me. . .I'm not a heartless wretch getting my kicks from other's misfortunes."

"We are an unbiased study group in search for an ultimate motive. You, me and the rest of these boys and girls will make contact with either Ranma Saotome or Ryoga Hibiki as the study goes on. On the meantime, you may express yourself with tears or wails, I don't mind. . .What I mind is for any of you to terminate this project out of pity."

When the class went back at the teens, the girl was almost done when her spoon emptied the gallon of chocolate ice cream set on the table. When she finished, the girl had smudges here and there. . .Her breathing was somewhat labored, but she opted to let herself go and rest her back on the couch.

"Man!. . .That was great. By the way, how did you get here on your own with all these groceries?" Ryoga explained her how odd it was when he was fired from his first jobs. "On the restaurant I got lost so easily, it wasn't funny."

"Working in the Inn was the worst since I got the guests lost with me and the local public baths weren't very "piglet friendly". . ." When he mentioned how most girls loved to snuggle close to P-Chan she knew that was a plus in his curse, but the rest of the male patrons thought about food and a barbeque so famous on the west, his last escape was into the construction site. "I got many friends there and even one brought me here and is taking me back tomorrow."

Ranma couldn't take it any longer, letting her giggles drown the tiny apartment with such adoringly tones, the lost boy felt far from offended. . .In fact, the more she laughed carelessly, the more he looked enthralled at her features.

Just in the right moment, the boy let a deep sigh escape his lips, the kind you release when in love. Ranma noted that instantly, frowning at the boy who suddenly acted nervously as he started to pick the trash. "Man. . .Is getting late. I better get to sleep early, tomorrow is going to be harder. Oh, and some of the guys from work are taking me there. . .D-Did I mentioned that already?. . .Did I?. . .Well!"

When he stood up to clean around, so did Ranma and when they unknowingly bump with each other, Ryoga pecked her on the cheek thanks to the boy misreading the incident. The girl froze by the touch, blushing furiously while her eyes glanced at the boy puzzled.

Ryoga tensed immediately, forcing his eyes to his naked wrist, hoping he could lessen his mistake. "Wow!. . .Look at the time. . .I better go now!" The redhead rubbed her cheek, cleaning the affected area as her eyes never left the disappearing boy.

She kept thinking this was getting out of hand for the both of them. . .Specially him, but after a cramp on her lower regions kicked in, she could do nothing but ignore the incident and leave to her room. "I swear. . .If he gets more comfortable doin' stuff like that, this ain't goin' to work after all. . ."

In the middle of the night, things got a lot rougher than she expected. Ryoga woke violently at the sound of someone throwing up on the toilet. When he walked in, the same daggers leaving Ranma's eyes before appeared again, this time in the company of a strong feeling she had to kill him.

This didn't affect the boy though. When he started to move at her side, she tried to push him away, but Ryoga walked even closer, lifting her hair away from the toilet while the redhead could do nothing but hang with both hands on the edge of the latrine.

Everything left her stomach that night. From food to treats and even the ice cream she enjoyed so much left an aftertaste she hated by now. When she was done, the boy carefully took her to bed, returning back to clean the mess in the bathroom.

Ranma plummeted like a rock, holding her belly and wishing to know what had she done to deserve such hell. And when she tilted up to see "him", Ryoga looked so busy making sure the room was fresh and tidy, giving her a sense of well being she found irritating.

"C'mon man. . .Leave it alone an' go ta sleep. You need ta work early in the mornin' remember?" The boy happily changed towels, set all the dirty laundry in the hamper and when he left the toilet, a nice sweet fragrance floated in the air.

"That's Ok. . .We need to work as a couple remember?. . .Even when we aren't one, we need to practice for. . .Um. . . How are we calling him. . .Or her?" Wondered Ryoga, sitting right next to a tired girl. "I don' know. . .How 'bout Ranma like me?"

"Why not Ryoga like me!?" Rebutted the teen with frowning eyes. "Well, maybe because you only "shot" once and hit the jackpot?. . .But I got to play incubator for the next nine months and locked as a damn girl no less. . ."

Her furrowed brows beat his frown several times over. When he couldn't argue with that logic, he bobbed obediently at the redhead. "F-Fine. . .Ranma it is. . .Ranma Hibiki!" Finished with a triumphant pose the girl refused immediately.

"Why Hibiki!?" The boy smiled at her, lowering his eyes at her belly while his demeanor changed drastically. "C'mon Ranma. . .Give me this chance. . .Please. . ." The redhead pouted apprehensively at him, but after a moment a lot longer than she expected, the pregnant teen released a sigh in desperation. "Fine!. . .Whatever man. . ."

The boy's face lit brightly and without his knowledge, Ryoga lunged at the girl again, kissing her on the cheek one more time, although this second try wasn't lost on Ranma when she noticed how excited he was.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. . .!" The lost boy left the girl alone after the brief chat, but what he left behind was someone totally against what he had done. Ranma took a glance to the mirror, watching how the more lenient she became with the boy, the more she was loosing who "He" really was.

"Damn!. . .I got to put a stop to his daydreamin' . . .Otherwise, I'll end up worse than how I started" Ranma realized the boy was getting used at the idea of they being an item, but that could not be it. He is a man. . .A man who fell on a trap by the circumstances, but nevertheless a man.

Ryoga rushed into the living room, fixing the place, cleaning the dishes and making sure the girl didn't notice the extra food he saved for the next day. Everything was ready just when the alarm hit six in the morning.

"Wow!. . .Morning already?" The boy did not care one bit, fixing the kitchen with a tray filled with chicken soup, a fruit salad made of bananas and apple slices and a glass of ginger ale. . .All food elements the girl needed to replenish fluids and avoid nausea. He took them to the sleeping girl, tired by the heaving she did all night.

He left it on the side, making sure she was comfortable and after fixing her bangs aside, he let a sigh admitting how in love he was becoming. "See you this afternoon Ranma. . .Everything is set in the kitchen."

The redhead babbled half asleep, ignoring everything he had said, and the morning passed like water when she woke up late at noon. Ranma stretched lazily when she saw the tray. The place was beyond clean, fresh and so ordered, she wondered when did the lost boy had the chance to do it.

"Man. . .I got ta talk to him, he is getting infatuated an' this ain't for us. . .What should I do?" The question lingered in her mind, running around while she started to eat some of the breakfast. She pulled the curtains off, letting the light in and after some stretches, Ranma proceeded to exercise.

Her body ached in places she had never hurt before, and as the regular Katas became hard to follow, the girl ended up doing warming calisthenics and running in place. At two in the afternoon there was nothing in the house to be done so, Ranma dug whatever she found on the pantry and left the house to work on the famous garden.

"Hello neighbor!. . .Ready to work out on your plants?" The redheaded girl waved at Aya, answering her question with a bunch of tools, dirt and a hose set outside. "You know me very well Aya-Chan. . .Tell me again 'bout this gardening thing?"

Both girls went down with planting flowers, vegetables and despite something considered girlish, the redhead found the rhythm soothing and relaxing. When they were done, the neighbor compared her six tiny pots and a medium size tree against Ranma's full set of fifty flower pots and seven trees adorned all over the place.

"Well!. . .I. . .I-I never expected you were so good at this. I guess a good break is in order. . ." Ranma beamed happily when her new friend didn't care one bit about female stuff today. . .Today, it was dirt, ice cream and chitchat about husbands.

"How are you getting along with Ryoga-Kun, Ranma-Chan? Most of the girls at the gym tell me you look cold with him, but if you ask me love is shown in our homes and not showing it off out there. . ." Ranma tried to gulp her ice cream, but after the nasty night she had, the girl set the cup aside, paying more attention at her neighbor.

"Him an' I have a special kind of relationship you know?. . .We are friends from the longest time an' we kind of "hit it off" in the spur of the moment, but we get along fine. . .Wait. . .What kind of Gym are you talkin' 'bout?"

Aya noticed how well fit the redhead was, and the petite figure sure said a lot about her diet regime. When the girl asked about it, Aya found it interesting to invite her into the special training sessions. "Marvelous!. . .Why don't we go together and I can show you how it works. . .Besides, there are classes where Ryoga-kun can join you as well. In fact, Pamela and I assist to that precise class as well for when we get pregnant and all."

The idea sounded intriguing for the girl who accepted the invitation to joining them this afternoon when Ryoga would be back from work. "Great!. . .Than I'll see you a bit later, better get my hubby a nice supper before leaving. . .See you!"

Ranma snapped as well, rushing into her house ready to prepare a nice meal until she noted all the stuff Ryoga bought previously. "Wow!. . .He must be doin' great at work. Well, let's get ta do what I do best an' have us some nice dinner."

When five in the afternoon arrived, Givens and Ryoga walked a few blocks away from the house. The muscle bound man talked mostly about sports and how the local university team surpassed many of the others, including the oversea teams.

"You talk kind of funny Give-Kun. . .Almost as if you knew a lot about them." Said Ryoga somewhat excited by the way the other man spoke so fondly about the varsity teens. "Yeah. . .Well, um. . .I-I do like and support local sporting, but what I'm thinking right now is why would you choose a construction site when you clearly have the smarts and strength to go into school?"

The fanged teen sighed sadly at the question, reminding him how his disability left him with no option on the matter. "I get lost all the time, and when I find my way is close to three or four months later, so school is not a choice for me."

"And what about your darling wife?. . .How did you meet her then?" Ryoga's mind flew back at the memories where Ranma meant nothing more than an obstacle he needed to avenge from. An annoying pest interposing between his love for Akane Tendo and him.

"I met her a long time ago. You see. . .I fell in love with a friend of hers. . .Akane Tendo was her name, and I always tried to ask her out but in the end, something sparked between Ranma and me, leaving my old flame buried in my mind for good."

The explanation was true after all. Ryoga kept thinking about his now lost feelings for the raven haired girl. He wondered why were they gone now and the first thing coming to his mind was the redhead and a tiny baby boy coming this way surpassing even the death wish he had over his life.

"Still, I don't regret my life Givens. . .In fact, I believe this to be a big improvement to the mess I used to live in ever since I was a child." As he finished talking with the man, both arrived to the tiny apartment where a flaming redhead popped from within.

"Ryoga!. . .Honey, who is this?" Givens bowed before the beautiful girl, taking at the same time his hat but never stopping from staring at how cute she was. "Well Hibiki-Kun. . .You certainly know how to pick 'em. . .Mrs. Hibiki. . .Have you guys a nice evening. . ."

When he departed, Ryoga looked puzzled at the redhead who, after hugging him while looking everywhere, pulled him into the house. "Good. . .We're playin' this really nice Ryoga, but we need to socialize or so I was told. . .After supper we need to leave man. . ." The lost boy bobbed on every turn, listening carefully at Ranma who talked about gym classes while serving miso soup on two bowls.

He sat on the table, ready to eat until an impulse made him stare at the girl. "Thanks Ranma. . .By the way, you look amazing. . ." Said with his eyes glued at hers. "D-Damn it Ryoga!. . .Stop sayin' those things. . .Remember this ain't workin' as a family, but a way for me ta give birth. Then, I'll just go back home. . ."

"R-Right. . .Sorry, I keep forgetting. . ." Said with a sad semblance the teen. After supper went pretty uneventful thanks to the imaginative slap on the face, both teens got ready to leave the place towards a new chapter in the Hibiki couple.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost six months after Ranma's separation from the youngest Tendo had passed, things couldn't get any better for the new single lady in Nerima. Akane Tendo started a trend among the teenagers around town unlike any other ever seen before. The youngest of the Tendo family accepted friendly dates where no physical contact was permitted.

As the teen went out with some of her school's companions, the Hentai Horde disbanded the moment she accepted them into her tight schedule. To the surprise of many, Kuno had changed his ways too. The older senior refused to handle casual situations with his Shakespearean style of speech, and as soon as his manners towards girls changed, mostly derived by missing his tea kettle girl, it turned him into a chick magnet in the end.

This afternoon was something special for the girl who waited expectantly for her date to arrive. Kasumi and Nabiki contemplated how their father acted rather calm despite the pressure Genma kept pressing about his son though. His heart as the Tendo patriarch was at peace and the smile adorning his older daughter's face raised his spirits to an even higher state.

Finally the boy arrived, knocking at the door in a reverent fashion. "Diasuke-Kun!. . .You arrived just in time. . ." Said Akane, inviting the nervous boy in so he could meet her father. It had been too long for the Tendo patriarch to stand before a teenage boy with the authority and judgment of a wise man.

In the past, Ranma and his father suppressed that much needed responsibility a father had for his daughters when such boy not only was half girl, but his behavior brought some shame by his curse and the way he treated it before other males.

This time, he was proud to have followed his oldest daughter's advice not only fixing another possible mistake, but giving him the experience to admit his own herrors. "Hello there young man. . .My name is Soun. . .Soun Tendo."

Daisuke bowed respectfully at the man, letting him lead both teens into the living room with authority and pride. "My daughter has told me much about you, I just hope we can get on the right foot about this . . .What?. . .Third date?"

"Y-Yes Sir. . .This would be our third time I ask your daughter out and I must say, you can trust me Sir. There has been nothing but good intentions and a healthy relationship as friends." Soun smiled confidently at the boy, knowing very well what he meant.

"I trust you know how Ranma-Kun may be involved with my daughter even when she made it clear to try and be courted by others." Daisuke nodded again, admitting his knowledge about the deal with the Saotome heir, and if there were to be a dispute, it would have to be between Akane and the pigtailed boy only.

"Good. . .Then, by all means you have my blessing and if my daughter sees you as a fit gentleman, let her deal with my friend's son when he returns." The raven haired girl blushed slightly by how her father trusted her with a dying feeling and a boy she was sure he would never return.

Still, the girl thanked him properly, and left holding hands with the boy. Back from the shadows of the kitchen, a glaring man kept staring as the couple left the house. "I don' know Tendo-Kun. . .If M'boy comes back any day, there might be some unrelenting times with your girl."

"It just may Saotome-kun. . .But that was his prerogative before leaving in search of a better technique. . .Remember what happened six years after you marry Nodoka-san my friend. There are things which don't change even when time flies."

The bald man felt the indirect hit on his pride too harsh to deflect, admitting his marriage wasn't that stable to begin with. As the reflection of his glasses lost its shine, the man vanished like a ninja from the family's presence.

When Akane walked by the street, that style she worked so hard to attain could be seen everywhere. Most of the teens started to walk in couples, joining in on public places and forgetting the seriousness of an intimidating date for the fun two teens share as friends.

Yuka walked by and waving at the youngest Tendo, she saw how both Daisuke and Hiro accompanied the blue haired girl along the street, waving them mostly with the peace sign it was so famous at the time. Akane decided to make this date one unforgettable moment for the both of them, asking Sayuri who came right behind to lead the group into the ice cream parlor by the hand of Hiro. . .Like a couple of their own.

When they arrived, many couples were already celebrating and talking things a romantic couple would never touch in a place like this. "I think Tokyo University should be my next stop. . .After all, a college girl is more needed in these times than a faithful wife." Said one of the girls.

"I consider myself University material as well. . .I may request an early transfer as soon as I'm done in school. Who knows, I may even go for medicine." Mentioned matter-of-factly Akane when she arrived to her favorite table.

"And what about Ranma?. . .I heard he might be coming from his exciting training mission this year. How will you handle him?" Yuka wanted to be sure of the girl's future more than to entice a discussion about her old fiancé, fact well known among the teens who wanted to see her reactions as well. The Tendo's youngest scoffed at the name, re-assuring her friends the boy was beyond help by now.

"Ranma made his choice girls. He decided to follow his path, expecting me to wait like a faithful girlfriend. . .Well, I am not. He chose his destiny and I consider mine to be resolved elsewhere." Most teenage girls agreed with the teen who sighed at the outcome Ranma had forced her to take by his absence.

Later that afternoon, most of the couples decided to spread around, leaving the boy and his date alone near a bench by the park. "Am I in your future plans Akane-Chan?" Asked Daisuke with a rather hopeful tone in his voice.

"I sure hope so Dai-kun, we are getting along so well with this arrangement, and after the liberating freedom Ranma's contract lifted me from, I can say "you" are much different than him." The boy snuggled a bit closer to the girl, intertwining her hand with his respectfully but more intimately.

"How so?" Asked with a tinge of curiosity. "You aren't a crazed lunatic showing off your unnecessary prowess. . .You respect me. . .There is nothing but praise coming from you and some times a nudge here and there when I get angry is all I get from you, but mostly. . .You tend to be so romantic in a very subtle way."

The setup was ready when the brunette dared to launch his attack into an unsuspecting girl. He moved swiftly and to the point, but threaded lightly hoping not to disturb her train of thought as he aimed to achieve what his best friend never could.

The sudden touch of lips made the girl's eyes bulge with surprise. Still, the contact was so welcomed, her eyes slowly shut down while her senses peaked in her mind. "_I swear. . .What's so hard with a simple kiss. Stupid Ranma fought me for so long and what do I get? Evading fights with his stubborn self. . .I swear I. . .I-I could. . .I. . .I could kill him, but. . .B-But. . ."_

The sweet sensation of his arms and his warm lips took away all the hatred Akane tried so hard to summon. She wanted this from the very first time with the pigtailed teen. She forced herself to understand him by acting like him against marriages and contracts, but whatever relationship they had, it vanished faster as they moved away from each other.

When the boy parted from the girl, she kept her eyes closed, demanding him to go back and keep going, but Daisuke had one more question lingering on his head and it had to be addressed before continuing with this date.

"What happens next Akane-Chan?. . .I love you and you know that, but I respect your decision to study further in. What can I do to belong in that future of yours?" The girl finally opened her eyes, contemplating a teen hoping to call this a real relationship with the girl.

"I want you at my side, but not as fiancé please. . .I want to be your girlfriend, but I need to clear things with Ranma "if" he gets here after his so-called ultimate training. . .Would you wait at my side for the next nine months or so?. . .Is that too much to ask?"

The boy had thought about her dependency with his best friend over the years, but he had a crush which turned out to be love for her and as a man, he was willing to go the extra mile for that love. "S-Sure Akane. . .But can we make this official?"

"Sure honey. . .I'll tell dad I chose you as my boyfriend, but nothing more until that moron comes and fixes that contract between our fathers." Both teens kissed once again, leaving the park behind with interlaced hands and the sound of crickets accompanying them along the road.

The clock hit ten at night when Daisuke walked inside the main door of the house. Kasumi and Nabiki waited besides their father as he impatiently tapped his foot on the floor. "Now father. . .She is coming of age and is so strong, no boy would dare something." Mentioned the middle Tendo with a smirk on her face.

"I know that daughter, but this is a very important phase in her relationship. This isn't about the boy either, but the lines my daughter is capable to cross despite a fiancé already set for her." Kasumi furrowed her eyes hurtful when the comment aimed at the same enslaving contract her father tried to impose over the girl years ago.

"You still don't understand how this works father. . .Akane-Chan is choosing her destiny just as Ranma-kun did his. What's so different between them?. . .Gender maybe?. . .A submissive nod of respect over him only because he is the man?. . ."

The elder sister left disgusted by the way her father kept looking at the girl outside. Soun learned from this, but there was a contract between friends which took years to implement, and no daughter with her own free will was going to trunk this life changing decision.

"I'm sorry Kasumi-Chan, but this is for the good of the schools. . .Something we have planned for the longest time." Shouted as the girl left him alone. The Tendo patriarch gaped the second he swirled back at the window and the boy daringly approached the house after his own daughter kissed him in front of everyone.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Demanded the patriarch, staring at the nervous boy until his own daughter stopped him back at the door. "Wait!. . .He didn't do anything, I was the one kissing him!" Her father pulled Akane by the arm into the living room at the same time he closed the door loudly against the boy's face. "This is not something we need to discuss in front of strangers daughter."

When the racket reached upstairs, a distressed Kasumi rushed from her room towards the crying girl near the door downstairs. When Akane saw her, the girl rushed at her arms, veering away from her father only to know what had changed since she left the house earlier.

"Don't look at me like that Akane-Chan. I let you do as you wished for during all this time, agreeing to the pressures from your sisters and what do I get?. . .Another relationship completely different from the honorable promise I made to my friend?."

Both girls stood up, hardening their eyes at the strange man who took the place their adoring father possessed before. "What happened daddy. . .I followed my heart and this is how you destroy my hopes and dreams?"

Soun felt terrible for his actions as a father, but his little girl needed to know her future was set whether she wanted it or not. "I'm sorry Akane-Chan. . .I'm afraid all I gave you was the illusion of free will, but someone has to join the schools and unfortunately, your other sisters chose for you. . ."

When he took a glimpse to his oldest daughter, the indirect blame over this outcome clearly was sent in her way, leaving no reason to think it was all his fault. "When Ranma-kun comes from his journey you two will wed once and for all. . .That is an absolute order."

Akane saw desperately how Daisuke smiled from outside the window, somehow understanding what was going on and hinting through winks and bows how he was ready for a confrontation like this one. The girl smiled back, bowing ever so slightly without being noticed by the rest of the family.

There were no more tears after the way Soun acted. The youngest Tendo obeyed him, but there was no good night greetings or happy praises she loved to adorn a wise father in the past. Nabiki and Kasumi followed the same trend, realizing what their leader did was unforgivable.

"I hope I did the right thing Saotome-kun. . .I may give hope to our deal and your boy, but I'm loosing my family in the process." The bald man gave his regular speech about the perils of the art and how fraught with danger is a tough job as a single father, but in the end all he wanted was for his boy to receive his rightful place in this household.

When Akane walked into her room, the click from the lock made her notice her eldest sister coming in and kneel besides her bed, praying for the girl and wishing her the best of luck after the possible choice she was about to make. A few seconds later a window opened, a pack fell off landing on Daisuke's hands and right after, a raven haired girl who waved at her two sisters from within the room bid them a sad goodbye.

"Are you sure about this Akane-Chan?" The girl giggled silently, kissing the boy as they made their way into town. "I don't know Dai-kun, but I'm tired of being the submissive girl letting men leading me everywhere like a baby."

Both teens skipped to his home where, after his parents gave their blessings, the boy took Akane far away from Nerima at least for the time being. "We need a place safe enough to blend in but close enough to attend school here. I don't care if I meet dad nearby, but as long as we're together, he cannot hold me back."

Daisuke agreed to take her nearby with some of his cousins he had stayed last summer with. "I have family nearby in Central Tokyo and is just about six hours on train or an hour on car. My uncle works in between towns, so he can pretty much drop us in the mornings. . .What do you think?"

"Well. . .Central Tokyo, here we go!" Said somewhat nervous the girl. Both teens left for the train station, leaving their past behind in hopes to realize a new future as a couple. That's when it finally hit her though.

Akane boarded the train in the same way her imagination pictured Kasumi daring to leave her family behind. She had a pang beating hard on her chest, maybe because what she just did changed every aspect in her old life as Ranma's fiancée and devoted daughter to an unfair father.

The truth was simple though. She wouldn't be stopped for what her heart desired. It wasn't a marriage or a subjugating life under the thumb of her unfair parent just like her older sister was forced to live out of love. No. . .She wanted freedom to follow her true potential.

Neither Daisuke or escaping to another town solved the issue, but it was the start in a new direction she believed was due ever since her dad's words resounded loudly in her mind. "_I'm sorry daughter. . .I'm afraid all I gave you was the illusion of free will, but someone has to join the schools and unfortunately your other sisters chose for you_. . ."

"Sorry daddy, but the illusion of an obedient daughter ends tonight. . ." Mused rather nostalgic the girl, leaving behind a tear which vanished as the train moved forward.

When the clock hit midnight, Soun felt the need to think about his rash decision, and after the cup of tea he always left by his bed cracked, he realized the way he acted with his dear family brought ill omens to his life. Not much could be done now he thought, but a meeting early in the morning was the best course of action. The rest of the night was nothing but nightmares about an angry wife scolding her husband from beyond the grave about teaching respect and obedience to her three daughters.

His wife's existence was in a state of unrest and as the nightmares progressed, a man on his knees begged for forgiveness before the only love in his life could take the rest of the family away. But his prayers worked to no avail when his deceased woman pointed away from the room and to the next where something or someone was amiss.

The older man jumped from his bed, beads of sweat running by his face. That's when he saw the clock hit seven in the morning. "I must right this now!" Said the man as he quickly changed, walking stairs down before the rest of the family could be ready to leave.

When he sat at the table, a very suspicious Kasumi walked in with a nonchalant mood. The girl set on the table three empty plates, one for him, another for his very good friend and finally a third that remained empty.

As Nabiki rushed from her room, the girl waved at her sister, ignoring Genma and her father just before the patriarch stopped her from leaving. "Wait Nabiki-Chan. . .We need to discuss our situation, please get your sister. . ."

There was nothing but silence when the middle Tendo froze in place. The eldest of the three calmly walked into the dinner table, staring at her father and uncle as her brows fell in anger at the men. "Sorry father, but just as you played with the illusions of your daughter, so Akane-Chan has broken the illusion this house was enchanted over the past few years." The daring statement sounded so defiant, Soun tried to recognize this woman taking the place of his sweet daughter.

That's when his eyes flew open and his hands grabbed the edges of the table forcibly. "Akane!. . .Where is she?" His mind raced by the memory of the cracked tea cup and the nightmares pointing away from his bedroom.

His mind warped into a tumbling mess of ideas over what to do or if he did too much already. "Tendo-Kun!. . .Your daughter is missin' ain't she?" Asked his good 'ol friend with a distrusting tone. "Yes Saotome-kun. . .My daughter deserted us just as I deserted her."

His fists hardened, his eyes hid behind the shadow of his hair and when an indignant Genma demanded him to do something about it, the Tendo patriarch could do nothing but to follow his aching heart. "I'm sorry old friend, but I think it would be best if you leave for a training journey right about now. . ."

The bald man stared confused, but his friend's face streamed with bitter tears, telling him he was no longer welcomed and his presence wasn't needed in this family. Kasumi and Nabiki walked at his side, hugging a man who believed everything was in order despite his ill tempered decisions.

"F-Fine Tendo-kun. . .I will leave until this situation can be sorted out. . ." As he brought his backpack with him, a last declaration left his lips before vacating the place. "Damn boy. . .This is all your fault. . ."

* * *

Far away from Nerima and its new way of life, the almost six month pregnant girl wandered around the house puffing and huffing. Ranma hated to waste scrumptious food every time a heaving sensation forced her to empty her tummy, but her eyes would darken behind red bangs falling from her hair every single time she would stare at the image against the mirror.

There it was. . .The figure of a monster laughing at her misfortunes, and staring back from head to toe, only to stop directly on a big bulge showing her pregnant state. The redhead would just bear her teeth in disdain and head towards the only escape-goat available for the girl to unwind.

"Ryoga!. . .Where are you!?" Demanded the girl with a pressing huff of air leaving her nostrils. In the tiny apartment there weren't many things both teens could do, but for some reason the lost boy always found ways to turn the place into an imaginary home.

Peeking from the kitchen, a wondering fanged boy scanned the tiny living room, finding the infuriated girl ready for a fight he knew she would win like always. "Um. . .What is it Ranma?" Asked the teen softly, hoping to defuse her anger.

Just as he suspected though, the girl went at his throat, shoving the boy against the wall and beginning to scrutinize him with questioning looks. "Do you know how hard is ta get up every morning' like this!?. . .I can' take it anymore man. I wake up tired after I sleep all night an' these itching sensation all over my body tells me something' ain't right. . ."

Ryoga of course hated this treatment, but what could he do when he was the culprit by getting her pregnant. The boy took every pounding and smack quietly, letting the girl in control, and letting that heaven he dreamed for a possible real family fade away at this point.

It was understandable after all, thought the boy. Some days she would throw up everything she ate while others, cramps would hit her in places no man should cry about and at the end of the day, the most humiliating act a man could experience happened when the redhead was enrolled into a pregnancy exercise program for couples, forcing her misfortune into the public eye.

Today became the worse day yet, thought bitterly the girl as she let go of the boy moments later. The house was spotless and Ryoga looked strangely dressed for a Saturday which begged the reason to know why. "What's goin' on Ryoga?" Asked puzzled the teen.

"Ranma. . .Today marks almost six months after "you know what" happened and Dr. Saito is waiting for us in the local clinic for the trimester assessment session." That part was what anguished the girl the most. She hated being prodded like an animal in a lab, but unfortunately she signed documents forcing them as a couple to attend such meetings. "Fine, whatever. . .But I'm goin' like myself" Declared rather smugly the girl while avoiding maternity clothes for her old red and black attire.

A few minutes later the teens arrived to the clinic. The place where she and Ryoga waited looked like a nice place filled with a lot of magazines and pictures made to relax or so she supposed. "Tell me again why do we need ta attend this stupid session man. . ." Asked annoyed the redhead, even when she knew the answer.

The boy tried to be understanding after all this ordeal, but her nagging kept pushing a single thought in his already confused mind. "_I know he must feel caged in that curse, but every single day for six months I have endured Ranma's harsh treatment. . .I know it was my fault, but so it was his for locking me into that position_. . ."

The teen would shrug his shoulders and go back to shuffle several magazines with the hope to change the subject, too bad a pregnant Ranma was moody all the time. "Hey!. . .Stop that." Said the girl as a loud slap made a few people on the back row and the receptionist stare at the boy with concern.

Ryoga was fuming from the embarrassment, and the frown Ranma stared him with told the boy she didn't care one bit about it. Anger began to fuel his contorted features, slowly growing out of proportion until the memory of a little baby co-existing with that moron completely diffused the pressure.

The temperature in the room seemed to raise for some reason for the girl, deciding to leave while forcing the stare of others down with a defiant hum and walking away from the boy. "H-Hey. . .Where are you. . ." But he couldn't finish the question when the redhead turned around, stared daggers at him and continued towards the bathroom.

Once inside, Ranma was able to be herself. The image on the mirror still made fun of her state, but there were so many sensations drowning her mind, the girl ignored her reflection for the time being. She could feel the tiny baby moving around which was an unnerving feeling alone, but what bother her the most right now was the way Ryoga acted towards her.

Ranma recognized how Ryoga made the effort like no other. He made his own lunch before leaving to work, cleaned the house, did the laundry and even cooked all the meals ready to be re-heated by her at the indicated time.

The bandanna clad boy never argued ever since Ranma claimed being angry gave her worse cramps than staying calm and after a while, he even brought her tiny details she found well deserving like sweet parfaits or junk food from the local markets.

The thing affecting her the most though wasn't how he acted, but why was he getting so attached to her. Ranma knew she is a knockout of a woman any man would adore in a second, but Ryoga went beyond the line of duty to keep her happy and that irritated the girl even more.

Strange thoughts gradually seeped in her head about the possible outcome in this relationship though. There were risks other couples confronted when trusting one another, but from all the troubles Ranma forced down his throat, her connection towards the little baby was never established either because she was too afraid to try or because "a man should never feel like a woman" mantra she always prayed before the shameful image the mirror reflected back every night and morning.

Thus, during the middle of her first trimester, the redheaded teen was beyond tired to deal with him. "_Why do I hafta fall for the guy?. . .Must everybody think because I turn into a girl that I will fall in love with a boy?. . .Am I supposed to admit I could be a woman willin' ta love "him" and a baby just 'cuse it's inside me_?"

Questions flared left and right towards the image on the mirror who could do nothing but mimic the repulsion she felt for herself. "Ok. . .Calm down an' focus in your situation. He is learnin' ta like me while ignoring who I am. . .But what help his illusion grow is this shape who ain't me at all."

"He hasn' asked me a thing a man would request for his wife, but the longer I wait in this form, the longer he gets accustomed to treat "his" wife like a queen." Every word in that statement made the girl sick to the stomach and that alone became the drive to find an easier solution once and for all.

It wasn't the way he perceived her but the reality of her gender. "If I were born a girl, I would fall for the guy in a heartbeat, but I didn', an' that's not 'bout to change any time soon. . .I must terminate this fake marriage before "it" terminates me." Declared rather authoritarian before the mirror, hoping to make sure her point of view was the right choice to make.

"I am Ranma Saotome the man!. . .The hero who saved Akane and other girls countless times. Why would I let another "man" in my life?. . .That would only make people right by calling me a pervert. I need ta push him harder away. . .Break him in his own game an' that should free me from this confusion."

Her own mental argument faded after a few more seconds, letting the girl out of the restroom and watching how they were the next couple in line. Once inside, things went a bit differently than with other meetings.

There was no hospital bed in that room, or an order to take everything off so the doctor could check up on her. This time, the room was filled with a table, three chairs and a T.V. set. They sat together on one side while a moment later, the doctor entered the same room and sat opposite of the couple.

"You may be wondering what's this all about. . .Well, you see. I have kept a close watch on you two for the past six months, and I must admit this isn't working." The older man stared mostly at the girl, but Ranma cared for anything more than her own amusement in the matter.

"Ryoga. . .I need you to go with my assistant on the next room while I ask some personal questions to Ranma." Asked calmly the practitioner. The boy did as told, leaving the two of them alone and walking into the next room while staring at the sternly girl.

"Very well Mrs. Ranma Hibiki. . .I'd like to. . ." Said and finished the man just as the girl slapped the table and demanded respect. "Don' call me that. . My name is Ranma Saotome!" Demanded dryly the pregnant teen. "Right. . .Mr. Ranma Saotome. I think you don't seem to understand the rules of this experiment."

"Personally, I don't really care since chaos is what you do best, but the reason I asked Ryoga-san to leave was for this." Said the doctor as he handed Ranma several brochures about pregnancy and adoption.

Ranma saw the pamphlets with determined looks, wondering if that could be possible and when the older man nodded, she found a new way to solve all this mess. "Y-You mean, I can give the baby up an' get this over with?"

The doctor told her of the several options where a happy couple has tried to adopt for years, seeing the procedure fair and very much needed. "Your son would be in the best of hands and in a family where he would grow with love and care."

Those words stung the redhead at some level, but this was the solution she hoped to find all this time. Sure, there was some insecurity just as most teens have during this situation, but that male voice in her mind kept pushing towards the real person and not the image she stared at every morning on the mirror.

"What 'bout Ryoga?. . .Does he need ta know this." Asked the girl concerned by the infatuated boy. "Don't worry Ranma. . .The mother has the upper hand and if you want, he doesn't need to know the details."

That sounded so perfect, giving the girl an escape while sparing the hell either Ryoga or her would have to confront later on. Ranma took the several advertisement papers with her, agreeing to consider the option seriously, but asking to give her some time to smooth everything out with the lot boy.

"Let's change the subject then. . .Tell me. How is your relationship with Ryoga being developing these past six months? Is there a reason why you mistreat him that badly in public?" The questions gained her incredulous looks, until she remembered the cameras set all over the place.

She tried over the past months to entice him into fights. . .Goad him to punch her or argue with her about minor things like making a mess after he cleaned, or the best of all. . .Taking food from his plate after she admitted nothing he ate was appetizing.

Oh, those sweet moments when they went out of the house, forced by the contract to socialize as a couple, made the situation harder for the boy. She loved to take from his platter filled with greased fries or onion rings in front of everyone to see and after doing so, she would look cutely at his confused face, wondering about his questioning stares with innocent eyes. "But I just asked you if you wanted and you said no." Would ask Ryoga next, and that was the fact she loved to torture him with. In the end, the lost boy would give the whole thing to the girl, watching how she devoured everything without letting him buy anything for himself later on.

"Not only that Mr. Saotome, but according to the studies, you act jealously towards him when other women are about. That makes me doubt you are completely in control as a male trapped in a female body." Declared somewhat defiant the doctor towards her attitude as a wife.

It was clear for Ranma they knew about her confused feelings towards the boy. The girl would always try to keep a tight leash on him every time another girl flirted near the teen. Of course she wasn't jealous, why would she be, but the sweet feeling to see him squirm, and trying to act meekly was one of the things she was sure it would break this fake matrimony.

When they were on the gym, things got even more frustrating. Ranma would sit and get in position, letting Ryoga stand right behind to support her back while she did yoga in place. Every time he would rub her tummy, or pass his hand near her breast accidentally, the girl would glare at him with all her anger bottled up, slapping him across the face loudly enough to force a blush across his nose.

Ranma liked to ridicule him in front of their new friends at the gym, but she couldn't understand why. The girl just felt as part of a family when her pregnant state would act in her mind. The problem would grow even more when Pamela, her neighbor, would jump at his bones, rushing at his side to cheer him up while grasping his biceps and strong frame.

That rush of jealousy she swore it didn't exist started to flash in front of her, reminding the redhead, she was the wife and as such, respect was the most important thing that mattered to the girl. It may have been hormones or this stupid sensation to be stuck as a girl for months, but she had to do something about it soon.

"Ryoga!. . .Come here right now!" Expressed the redhead with a retracting finger towards the boy who could do nothing but shrug his shoulders and ask silently what had he done wrong this time. "Nevermind that. . .Come here right this instant. . ."

Her voice was sweet but firm, and after the fanged boy bowed and apologized to his neighbor, Ryoga would go obediently at her side. "What!?" The redhead would stare daggers at the other girl, completely ignoring the boy's temper until she pushed him down, behind her again.

"Don' 'what' me Mr. . .I am in this mess because of you an' I don' tolerate all that flirting with other hussies. . ." Ryoga blinked several times trying to understand the girl and after a few squabbles like those, there was a time when the boy did what his heart asked.

In that certain day, the same routine happened except this time, when Ranma forced him behind her, the boy moved away in the exact time she let go of herself. The result?. . .A very loud bang echoed all over the room when Ranma's head crashed against the empty wooden floor.

The other six couples turned to see an angry fanged teen with his arms crossed on his chest and looking away while his loving wife rubbed the back of the head trying to minimize the pain. The redhead turned around demanding an explanation only to be rewarded with a "You better respect me from now on or we are through. . ." demand of his own.

Ranma giggled nervously, and watching as the others talked secretively about her behavior, she waved her open hand, relating his shenanigans with the usual banter married couple make all the time. With a deep intake of breath, the redhead asked sweetly at the boy to join her down on the floor. When Ryoga opened an eye to see her, Ranma's eyes flared irradiated by the backstabbing move.

Finally, the teen knelt at her side, giving his undivided attention at the girl. "Ryoga?. . .Remember what did you do ta me six months ago in the bathroom?" Asked enticingly the girl, which told Ryoga where the conversation was headed to. The boy rolled his eyes when the same reason pushing him into his submissive self time and time again was something he could never forget.

"Yes Ranma. . .We already talked about this. . .I got you pregnant." His eyes darted up, exasperated by the girl's antics. "Yup, that you did. . .An' that's Ok. . .We are already to our knees with troubles, but stay with me alright?. . .Now, look at me and tell me what you see."

Although Ranma was able to remember every single detail, the video feed the doctor displayed in front of them kept rolling on, giving the redhead a voyeuristic notion the old man had to record every single moment she lived with the fanged boy.

Both the elder and the girl saw through the screen how Ryoga turned to stare firmly at her face. Ranma noticed how his features turned beet red by the admiration and illusion he was so convinced they shared, probably because of his loneliness or whatever misguided ideas the teen had in his head, thought disgusted Ranma.

A beautiful redheaded girl with blue eyes staring back at him was the best of luck he could ever had, and that thought alone made Ranma explode when those hormones would make her feel something she wasn't ready to experience. "Damn it!. . .Stop lookin' at me like that man. Go beyond this face" Said to no avail when she managed to see hearth shaped lights in front of the boy "Never mind . . ." Added defeated by her failed tactic.

The girl took another whiff of breath deep into her lungs, thinking of a better way to put her predicament clear across Ryoga's dependency over something that does not exist. "Ok, close your eyes." Asked the teenage girl. Ryoga did as told and waited patiently for the next instruction Ranma was going to give him.

"Now, forget "this" voice an' concentrate in me!. . .not the curse. . .Think 'bout me, the guy." As she said that, Ryoga focused on the dark haired, annoying boy who messed with his life on every turn. His face contorted into pure rage and his fang popped by the sheer mention of the pigtailed boy in his mind.

"Good!. . .Stay there man. . .Focus on the real me, but this time imagine "me" with a big, round belly. . .Imagine "me" pregnant. . ." When Ryoga did that, his features changed into fear. . .Fear and horror mixed together.

"Right!. . .That's just what I'm tryin' to show you. Stay with that picture of me an' listen to my male voice with my male image in your mind. . .Listen what I'm goin' ta say as if the male me is telling it ta you."

Ryoga forced the redhead's sweet tone of voice out, substituting it with the lower tone of the boy. His black pigtail waving by the wind and his face staring straight back at him. "Listen carefully Ryoga. . .Listen to me, the man and understand when I say. . ."

She stopped suddenly, giving him time to adapt his memory of him with what she was going to say next. When Ryoga was in synch, the feminine voice turned rather male and the manly Ranma Saotome in his mind said. "Ryoga. . .I'm pregnant from you. . .I am waiting a baby and he is yours. . ."

The lost boy immediately snapped his eyes open, staring at the girl, but letting her see through his chattering teeth the horrible picture he just had seen in his terrified mind. "Can you see it now Ryoga?. . .I'm a man. I like you an' all but I ain't built for this so. . .C'mon man, let's get this over with and move on with our lives. . ."

The spell in the boy's mind was broken. Ryoga bobbed silently at the girl who moved back in position, declaring at the rest of the class everything was under control. After the few minutes this mental practice lasted, the class decided to leave early today in behalf of the rather annoying new couple.

"That was a very easy thing to do, wasn't Mr. Saotome?. . .I mean, after all you are a man, and no amount of good feelings could veer you from what you are, right?" Asked somewhat sarcastically the practitioner. Ranma felt bad after watching the video feed, but a simple mental shove send those emotions back to where they belonged. . .In the past.

"I don' care what you think of me man. . .I am Ranma Saotome an' no guy can mess with my head. Besides, when a couple do what we did, is 'cuse they agreed ta do it. . .Ours was an accident an' it's goin' ta stay that way." Reaffirmed surely of herself the girl.

The video jumped ahead by the push of a button Dr. Saito made. Ranma was seen among the pregnant group leaving the gym in pairs while she and the lost boy walked unevenly across the sidewalk. "Man. . .more movie time?. . .I don' get why do we need ta see more. . ." But the old man shut her up with a hard look as they both went back to the footage.

When both teens walked back home, the boy kept an eye on the girl, but his mind was lost into the sky. Ranma felt bad for bursting his fake bubble, but there had to be a stop to all this. She knew a mother wasn't her calling the second there was no deep connection with the baby going in her belly.

Her friend, if she could call him that now, filled his head with the illusion of them as a real couple, but Ranma Saotome is the real person living all this ordeal and not a naïve young girl afraid to be caught by her parents because she got pregnant at such young age.

They arrived home, and that's when Ranma noticed something odd in him. Ryoga walked in, served dinner and ate with her just like every other day. When they were done, he cleaned the kitchen, made the couch comfortable and sat at her feet, starting to rub them because he knew the redhead hurt badly down there.

She stared dumbfounded, wondering how every move Ryoga made was a mechanic motion devoid of sensation, making her feel more troubled than how she anticipated. "C'mon man. . .Snap out of it. . .You know I still like you an' we can be real friends once we get back home." The redhead saw no answer from him though. When she reached and grasped his hair despite her fear to be taken as a caress, that's when she saw tears streaming down his cheeks.

Ryoga was empty again. No family, or loving girl willing to be at his side. . .Nothing but an empty home and a girl desperately waiting to get rid of that baby. The doctor stopped the feed, signing quietly some documents while his glasses reflected disappointment.

"I'm releasing you from the contract we made at the start of this experiment Mr. Saotome. You may do as you please, but at least wait until the pregnancy can be resolved." Ranma agreed with the clause, leaving a while later with Ryoga while the doctor and his student prepared for a new development in the fanged boy's life.

When they arrived home there was no sense in keeping the charade, or so thought the redheaded teen. Ryoga on the other hand kept that zombie state for the time being, admitting to himself this was the end of his life.

Before he could realize where he was, numbness engulfed the rest of the day, erasing whatever he did until the next morning. Night had passed like a fleeting dream, and suddenly he laid at the side of a construction crew talking about the next demolition job.

"Hibiki. . .Hibiki!, are you even listening?" Asked loudly the blue hard-hat at a husk of a boy hearing nothing but the echoes of their voices. "Y-Yes. . .Sorry, what were you saying?" The boss made a joke about the wife keeping him all night awake, and after receiving no response, he shrugged and continued with the plan. "We are going to start excavating for the local aqueduct. . .The job is highly dangerous but we are confident you will bail us out!"

Most of the men going with Ryoga laughed wholeheartedly, knowing no other boy as strong as him could replace his importance on this new development. Givens was the one offering his expertise in the matter, and after kissing his two little children and wife this morning, he was ready to try his best along his new recruit.

With frowns and shrugs, the lost teen agreed to follow them behind as they made their way into the old city's sewer system. Twelve were the workers ready to blast and redirect the different pipes and lines before the trucks with material would be sent in.

"As you all can see, almost six months have passed since out little experiment has moved forward team. . .We now are presented with a new side of this case. Ranma Saotome the male cursed with a girl side "and" pregnant is over-writing any speck of female link his curse might have had with the baby."

"He has gone to the limits of sanity and has fought with tooth and nail to keep his identity spotless. Now. We all have researched other subjects where the smallest amount of feelings fill their hearts as fathers or loyal spouses, but Ranma Saotome has refused to know the baby's gender during our check ups, and that shows the ultimate unattached sensation he has damned that unborn child with."

The old professor continued with the research before his now thirty faithful students, missing some thanks to his rash decisions and doubtful applications he used under the law. "I regret to see some of you leaving us after so much progress has been made, but that's how my class works. Now, Ryoga Hibiki has been reminded about his illusion as a family man."

"His mood and physical behavior changed from the happy camper to what a salary man becomes after years of supporting a family in the same stressful environment. The next step is very simple though. . .We are focusing our efforts on studying "him" alone since I've been contacted by Ranma about a rather touchy subject that undermines the long term success of this study."

Miss Mitsushi still lingered as the team's activist against pressing the boy towards unnecessary mental punishment, but at this level in her career, a mistake with the professor would mean her loss of grades. "Sensei. . .What is it that Mr. Saotome asked of you?"

The old man took his glasses off, cleaning them while his eyes watched the girl cringe in anguish for something she knew it was going to happen sooner or later. "He threw the towel Miss Mitsushi. . .The brave and manly Mr. Saotome has rejected his involvement in this project permanently, and offered the baby in adoption."

There was nothing more but silence afterwards. Moments later the video feed went alive, showing the fanged boy at work. The cameras swirled towards the old sewer system when, as predictable as the plans described, several lines burst as the crew walked deeper into the tunnel. The explosion of contained gas pipes and the rumbling from the several exits told the supervisor outside how tons of loose rocks trapped those twelve men in the lowest point in the project.

Almost at five in the afternoon, Ranma was dead bored after the house was beyond tidy again. There was nothing much to do and after the almost six months of pregnancy, the girl had her body well controlled over cramps, pains or heaving sensations.

She wondered why so many sirens blared all over the city today of all days, and when she decided to turn the TV on, that's when something new emerged in her mind. There was a feeling she was born with which warned her about certain situations, and thanks to the lay-back demeanor she had in the apartment, that sixth sense went unnoticed until now.

"As we can report so far, a crew working for the Tokyo's construction site had a tragic accident several miles into the old sewer system under the main line of the city. There is no response so far from any of the workers and the fire department announced this morning the possible asphyxiation because of the fumes released by the gas pipes."

As the TV reports talked about the situation, all twelve workers were displayed on the screen. When Ranma saw Ryoga's picture with a question mark on top, the girl felt terrible for some strange reason. "What the hell?. . .Why am I like this?"

Her mind kept racing to the worse incidents where the lost boy had survived with less chance of success. The redhead remembered the kettle she fought Herb to regain and how Ryoga emerged triumphant from deep the earth crust, saving her manhood at the same time he survived the cave in.

"What is goin' on. . ." Asked the girl again to no other than the bulge apparently controlling her feelings and moods against her will. With an extra effort, the girl stumbled here and there, trying to get a hold of herself when she ended up in front of a full size mirror.

The image was hideous to say the least. Ranma saw a girl donning a giant bulge on her tummy. The picture drowned in her head, filling it with thoughts of humiliation and imaginary laughs from Akane, her mother and even her worthless father.

Feelings of guilt assaulted her, coming from who she believed was the baby. She had talks with other women in her neighborhood and some even dared to suggest abortion, but that wasn't in his beliefs. When Ranma objected about attempting against a life, those same girls explained how certain phases in an early pregnancy were described as a non-existent baby forming in her innards just yet, and how just a fetus with no life could be aborted before its formation.

The thought came back again, wishing all these confusing sentiments could go away, and that made her fall in the trance of rejection. Maybe not an abortion of course, but a desire to expel her unwelcome guest.

Thoughts and memories began to mingle with a tiny voice she imagined it came from the foreign baby trying to connect with her. The combination from such invasion began to take a toll in her mental state and before she could take control, her whole body began to reject the poor life form inside of the girl.

Her head suddenly felt light and dizziness began to set in her eyes. As strong as the redhead was, holding by the furniture was a must as she tried to breathe deeply into her lungs. Slowly suffocating, Ranma felt for the first time something was wrong, setting a dual line of thought in her head. "M-My baby!. . .Somethin' is goin' on ta my baby. . .!"

But the sentiment changed drastically back when the reality of his gender fought her late maternal instinct kicking in by the stress alone. With a desperate sigh, the girl forced herself up, grabbing what she could reach to stay on her feet.

"N-No!. . .I ain't that woman. . .I ain't her!. . ." In a desperate move, the redhead punched at the image taking his pride and honor away, breaking the mirror into a thousand pieces where her image multiplied exponentially.

"N-No!. . .I'm me an' not that stupid weak girl. . .I am not her!. . ." Oxygen started to leave her brain, depriving not only her lungs but affecting the tiny baby who struggled to stay calm. When Ranma opened her eyes a second time, a pair of paramedics rushed her out of the apartment towards the hospital while a worried Aya could barely talk about crashing noises next door.

"How long is she pregnant doctor?" Asked the nurse in charge of the floor to Dr. Saito who preceded this birth as part of his studies. "She is twenty four weeks pregnant. . .She might make it fine and we have given birth to other babies this premature, but she is a special case, please prep everything in case we need to intervene."

When the redhead heard some of the talk, she forced her eyes open, grabbing the old man's arm at the same time she was rolled to the operating room. "D-Doc. . .Do it. . .You got ta do it!" Dr. Saito stayed with the girl for as long as she was conscious.

When Ranma finished talking, she fell back to the oxygen deprived state she had arrived from, leaving no other choice but to start the operation. "This doesn't look good, get everyone ready for birthing. . .Miss Mitsushi. . .You're coming with me." The situation looked bleak for either teen at this point.

As Ryoga struggled to keep everyone alive underground, Ranma was being prepared for surgery in case the baby couldn't be delivered normally. Dr. Saito had enough time to implement certain measures he was ready to use from the very start, but was never able to until this situation arose. When the boy turned girl reaffirmed his conviction to leave the experiment, things fell on the lost boy as the only subject without the redhead's knowledge. "Fine, Mr. Saotome. . .You are off the hook as of now and we will respect your wishes according to the stipulated contract. . .And I will personally work on the adoption papers depending on the baby's survival." Declared silently towards an unconscious girl.

The old man barely stopped talking when an oxygen mask was set on the girl's face and the procedure went underway. "Miss Mitsushi. . .Get everything ready for Ryoga Hibiki on the other room, it seems I will be forced to delve into a more drastic measure for the good of this project."

The girl swallowed nervously when he said that. She had seen him use drastic measures before, and she had very fond memories about the fanged teenager who had done nothing but live a lie thanks to his lonely upbringing.

"Dr. . .I don't think Mr. Hibiki should be put to this test, after all. . .I-I would be willing to help him father the baby and I don't think this would go against the terms of his contract." The old man had no time to argue now, but he decided to make things clear for the girl.

"I know how you feel Miss, but remember, we are unbiased to this situation for the good of future generations. Others never practiced an antidote on themselves before applying on the sick. . .There had to be subjects and professionals following a protocol."

"Ryoga's sacrifice is needed for my research and I will press the boy to the limits of his capacity. Please, don't make this a personal matter Miss Mitsushi. . .Midori. . .You know I would never call you by your name if this wouldn't be necessary."

It was true. The good old doctor never broke name protocols before, letting her know this was an important phase in his long standing work over Jusenkyo curses and this special situation. "O-Ok Dr. . .Sorry I let my judgment take over my mind so abruptly."

After they agreed no harm was done, the girl left him alone with the nurses while she prepared a tub filled with cold water, restricting the area by any other humans until the lost boy would come and be persuaded into participate by his own free will.

Back on the incident site, two miles under rubble and broken water pipes, eleven men and a boy tried to keep their hopes alive, although most of them knew this was the end thanks to the noxious gasses released in the caved-in tunnels, a hope lingered with the marvelous teen accompanying them. "C'mon Hibiki. . .It don't matter how strong you are. . .There is no way you can dig us out of here and according to Juno, the architect in charge of the plans, there are tons of loose dirt falling on top of the excavation.

With adamant feelings towards this situation Givens invited Ryoga to rest and accept death at his side. "Just give it up and enjoy these moments." Admonished sadly the man when he saw how Ryoga kept digging from one side only to emerge through another wall in the darkness of the place.

Ryoga saw a happy Givens when he described the fat check signed by the company's owners after knowing how risky this operation was. "You know. . .I'll sure miss my baby boys and my darling wife, but at least they'll have their future secured." A sharp pain hurt the boy's chest when he thought of a life without a redhead or a baby awaiting out there for him.

But there was no life. The beautiful redheaded girl he imagined in his mind was nothing but hot air shaped by his desire to belong somewhere. Bitter hatred was born in that moment for the lost boy, refusing to acknowledge his feelings towards a selfish prick who loved nothing more than his own reflection.

"Lucky you Give-Kun. . .You are fortunate to have a family who loves you. I don't, but I have a baby coming this way and I am not leaving my future to chance." Said Ryoga with his determination flaring before the group.

When the men felt exhausted by the lack of oxygen, the fanged boy somehow sensed Ranma passing for the same predicament as him. That made the boy flare in impotence and anger, realizing this was now or never. Givens and the others saw what it looked like a dream. . .It had to be a dream wouldn't?

They saw red flames coming out of the teen, red flames turning dark green when words of defeat came out of his mouth dissipating around the close gap between them and the pipes. When among their dreams they heard "Shin ShiShi-Hokodan!" A blast roared through the ceiling, clearing any path or dirt falling from above at the same time a massive energy beam ate every single debris threatening to fall on them.

The thunderous screams of pure negative energy pulverized everything on its path. Broken pipes, concrete an even steel beams exploded from side to side as if a giant nuclear explosion marked the place where the workers were trapped.

"Quickly!. . .Right this way!" Shouted alarmed the men volunteering to excavate the survivors. When they peeked into the several hundred feet down below, a group of dirty, coughing men fought for dear life to reach into the sunny light coming from the broken ceiling.

When the teen fell on the ground, Givens managed to cough out loud by the sudden surge of air coming from no where. He looked up and indeed, several firefighters descended with ropes to where they laid almost dead, ready to take them into safety.

A second later Ryoga opened his eyes when an oxygen mask was set on his face. When he was rushed to the hospital, a muffled voice at his side told him Ranma was in labor and she was about to give birth soon.

"N-No. . .That's impossible. She is only six months pregnant. . ." Responded the boy with a weak and raspy tone. "I'm sorry Mr. Hibiki-san, but your wife went into labor this morning after she heard of your accident."

When he was admitted into the emergency floor, he took the mask off, forgetting his aching body and lunging at the maternity ward where his baby waited already for him. The boy passed several floors and nurses, carelessly shoving everyone until Dr. Saito stopped him on the corridor.

"Wait Mr. Hibiki. . .There are certain things we need to discuss. . .The baby is in critical condition, but stable so you can wait here." The boy strained his eyes trying to recognize the man. When he did so, his smile grew, knowing he was someone he could trust. "D-Dr. . .Where is Ranma. . .Where is Ranma and the baby!?"

Dr. Saito could do nothing more when the now pigtailed boy walked into the same corridor panting and heaving from his ordeal. "Ryoga. . .We need ta talk man. . ." The fanged teen furrowed his brows wondering how could Ranma be male all of the sudden, that's when Saito asked them to walk near an empty room.

When they did, the biggest argument in history was unleashed in that isolated area. "R-Ranma. . .What the hell happened and why are you. . .You!?" Asked the lost teen, trying to stay balanced with a hand firmly holding the wall.

"I changed Ryoga. . .The moment the baby was born I stood up with all my pain, still bleedin' an' when I reached for a pan with hot water, I transformed instantly, changin' not only my form, but my dying insides too. . .There were no blood or female sexual organs affected by the birth."

Ranma smiled triumphant at him, as if what he did was an act of heroism he was so accustomed to be praised about. "Don' you see!?. . .I'm me!. . .I'm back ta the one I should have been all along." Still dizzy by the lack of air and the almost death sentence he suffered in the cave-in, the boy shrugged his brows questioningly when the information began to seep in his mind.

The bandanna clad teen began to look around the pigtailed fighter, noticing how there really weren't any injuries or stains on his clothes. The oxygen finally seeped out of his head, plummeting into the floor with no support able to help him stay up.

Ranma didn't dare to even touch him, walking towards the door instead out of fear and speaking one more time before leaving his rival alone. "I can' take it Ryoga. . .I ain't built to be a mom an' you're not built to be a dad."

He stopped for a second, giving him a moment to turn his head up and understand what he was about to tell him. "I talked with Dr. Saito an' I'm givin' the baby in adoption. Face it Ryoga. . .This was a terrible mistake we shouldn't have endured to begin with. . .I'd advice you to sign what I signed an' get rid of "him". . .Sorry but we're not parent material man. . ."

With that last stab in his heart, the pigtailed boy walked pensive out of the hospital ready to put behind an illusion that wasn't even his, but Ryoga's all along. The fanged teen stayed on the floor, crying his heart out for his baby and for the redheaded girl he grew to love and lose at the same time.

Ryoga couldn't understand what part the pigtailed boy didn't get. Their baby was in critical condition with high chances to die and he just "Signed adoption papers" like if it was nothing. Under the Dr. orders, an orderly walked right before Ranma stepped out of the hospital though.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hibiki. . .Your baby passed away a minute a go." Ranma managed to hear the man talking, feeling incredibly anguished, but faking a scoffing sound as he turned away without looking Ryoga in the eye. "Guess it was for the best." Said last before vanishing from the building.

Ryoga wanted to cry harder, scream even but something else deep in his mind called him forth, forcing his oxygen deprived body to walk mindlessly towards a place he had never been before. When he reached the hospital's chapel, the teen fell on his knees while his cries begged someone in particular.

"F-Fine life. . .You got me good!. I swore for you to hit me with the best shot you had and it worked. . .P-Please forgive me!. . .B-But. . .But don't be angry at "him". I know I made castles in the clouds with Ranma, but save little Ranma. . .I beg you. . ."

The teen could do nothing more but to lay on the floor, releasing his exhausted mind into the prayer he dedicated to life even if he didn't know of its existence. Ryoga was beyond tired, but with solid resolve he denied any feeling toward the pigtailed teen, offering his pure unadulterated anger in exchange for another chance for little Ranma.

In the midst of his sorrow, Dr. Saito and Miss Mitsushi shadow him over his shoulder. He felt nothing but numbness on his body, but something was different when the old man hanged a piece of paper right before his eyes.

"You know what is this Mr. Hibiki?" The teen dumbly stared at the document but nothing registered through his blank mind. When the practitioner spoke again, the life in his eyes came back with such power, Ryoga jumped on his feet.

"Is the document Mr. Saotome signed to get rid of the baby Ryoga. He couldn't take it any longer and abandoned your little "Baby girl" . . ." Ryoga was far from dead by now, grabbing the piece of paper on his hands and reading carefully the smaller printed lines.

Deep down, the idea of a little girl dead barely registered back in his mind, forcing the boy to question why was the doctor showing him this document. That's when Dr. Saito said. "Your daughter is not dead yet. . .She is about to, but without the care of her mother, the girl is as good as dead.

That part rang loud in his understating, specially when a person dies, the doctor usually calls the time of death. No one did that when the orderly talked about little Ranma, giving hope to a hopeless man. After that became clear. Ryoga kept reading the document which applied to his very alive girl.

"It says here I am able to take her as my daughter and after the consent and signature from the spouse is given, no one can take her away from me. . .Is that right?" The Dr. Assented at his question, extending his hand with a pen ready to support him on his decision.

"Yes Mr. Hibiki. . .You will be her rightful father when this document is signed, but there is something else you need to know." This was the part his colleague dreaded the most. Miss Mitsushi knew her Tutor had other ideas in mind for the good of his project and this was going to be the first from many rules they were about to break.

"What is it Dr. . .Do I still have time?" Asked alarmed the boy, ready to kill and defend for the good of his little girl. "Actually, she is very weak Ryoga. Being born prematurely is hard enough, but at twenty four weeks, there are many risks she might have to survive and she won't be able to do so on her own."

That statement sent shivers through the boy's back. He trembled in fear, begging to see her but he was stopped once the doctor made his offering. "She desperately needs the care of her mother "and" father Mr. Hibiki. . .Otherwise, there is a big chance she will die in the next few days."

The pressure became unbearable for the boy who didn't know what to do. Ranma wanted nothing with the little girl, in fact he didn't even know her gender when he called their baby a "him", and he couldn't blame him after dealing with a pregnancy no man should be charged with. "What do I do!. . .Please tell me and I'll do it in a heartbeat. . ."

"That's what I wanted to hear young man. . .Please follow me." When they passed the incubators, Ryoga saw his little girl attached to tubes and a respirator helping her breath. His heart broke in pieces and there wasn't much he could do, until he entered another room with a bath tub filled all the way up.

"This is what you need to do Mr. Hibiki. . .For the good of your little girl. . ." Ryoga sat besides the tub and waited for the man to explain what sacrifice he needed to perform before saving the life of the most important person in his existence.

"What we have here Mr. Hibiki, is a tub filled with water from "the pool of drowned girl" brought here by some friends I got in Jusenkyo. When I said your little girl needed both father and mother I wasn't lying, but she depends on the mood and mental support of her parents. . .Both parents."

"Ryoga. . .I have been studying curses for over twenty-five years, and I have come to the conclusion there is only one way to cure them. . .At least, permanently but at a high risk." The boy knew this would be dangerous, but the safety of his daughter was in jeopardy, agreeing to any experiment as long as his daughter would be safe.

"Get to the point Dr. . .What do I have to do?" Dr. Saito marveled at his determination, and love as a father, trumping every other obstacle unlike the unnatural mother Ranma became over the pregnancy. "It's simple really Ryoga. . .All the pools relate in one single description and after some failed attempts in the past, I realized that same point is the solution to the curse itself."

"A few years back, Akane Tendo was used to create a pool by one of those Phoenix people. It worked, according to my friends, and that gave me the last piece of the puzzle." His banter kept rolling on and on, talking about theories and facts over the years, but that never crossed the boy's mind at the moment.

"Enough!. . .What do I need to do!?" Miss Mitsushi grabbed him from both shoulders, staring intently into his eyes when she said. "Ryoga. . .You need to drown in the water you wish to change, to become that curse. . .In essence, a man cursed as a woman would need to drown and die in the pool of drowned man to become whole."

The idea slowly filled the gaps in his mind. Ryoga put two with two, and finally he began to silently undress, ready to drown in the tub. As he took off his shirt, the teen looked at the girl who looked more decent than the old man.

"What will happen to my little girl if I die?. . .Would you care for her Miss Mitsushi?" The girl saw at her teacher, knowing he would complaint about interfering between a test subject and her personal life, but this was a man's last wish, leaving her human side exposed before the boy.

"Y-Yes Mr. Hibiki. . .I will adopt your daughter as my own. . ." With that, Ryoga was ready to take off his pants when the doctor stopped him. "Ryoga. . .To change you need to enter the water in your cursed body."

He understood, letting the old man splash him and after a piglet hanged from the man's hand, three more nurses came into the room. A bed was set right besides the tub and two male nurses waited on each side while the third female nurse brought a machine with two pads connected to a buzzing electrical device.

"Like I said before Ryoga. . .I have done this before, but with animals turned into women, and the results were far from favorable. . .I'm very confident this time around things will be very different." It was too late for Ryoga to back off, and why should he, after all, this was for his baby.

The piglet bweed ready for the procedure. Doctor and student bowed respectfully and after a second, Dr. Saito's fingers released the tiny pig which fell into the water like a stone. Ryoga did not move or kicked when he sank into the water, but let the calming muffled sounds of the liquid hit the walls of the tub, serenading his sacrifice.

That old sensation came again, when a damn redheaded girl and a panda surfaced out of no where in that strange field full of pools and bamboo poles coming out of them. He had fallen into one of those and as his body felt small and light, the air in his lungs begged for a release and intake of new particles in his body.

This time around he let the air contained in him linger a bit longer, enjoying the effervescent bubbles around his body to pop near his ears, leaving behind the muted sound of bubbling sensations through his skin.

Suddenly it happened. Ryoga finally let go of all his air at the same time, opening his eyes in impotence but using his will to push himself to the bottom of the tub, and gasping big amounts of water rushing down his throat and nasal cavities.

The sensation of drowning wanted him to scream and kick, but this was a sacrifice he was willing to do for his daughter and nothing. . .Not his cowardice or death itself would keep him from letting his determination wane.

"He is drowning doctor. . .Shouldn't we try to pull him out?" Asked the girl to an old man who kept watching perversely how a human being extinguished his life when air was so close to his grasp. "Not yet Miss Mitsushi. . .The cycle must come when the subject "actually" drowns. . .Hence the name of the pool. . ."

That idea went beyond medical purposes for the girl who tried to change his mind only to be pushed back by the male nurses. "Please Dr. Saito. . .He will die if we don't do something!" The old man bobbed at his nurses, requesting them to hold the girl back while he stared intently at the subject.

"That's the idea Midori. . .To cure a person from a "pool of a drowned something" is to die by drowning himself." Midori opened her eyes in surprise when their subject finally stopped moving, showing no sign of activity and leaving her now, beautiful green eyes open with no reaction from the wavy reflection of light through the water.

"Finally. . .She is dead!" The old man nodded at the men who, using protective gloves and suits hoping not to be splashed by the water, lifted the now girl onto the bed. Midori immediately dried her up, making sure the girl was ready for the electric-shocks.

"Quickly!. . .We only have a few minutes of brain activity before she leaves this world!" Both men strapped the girl into the stretcher as the doctor began to press her chest with his hands, pushing all the water out of her lungs first. The blue haired girl saw Ryoga instinctively cough the water out, but she knew dead bodies had done that in the past, giving her no hope of her survival. When she saw Saito reach for the pads, she noticed how the dial on the device went up to the number eight, worrying the girl even more. "Dr.!. . .Are you sure that high is safe to begin with?" Asked Midori somewhat doubtful.

"Don't argue with me Miss!. . .It's now or never." The man set the pads on the girl's chest, shouting 'clear' the moment electrical current passed through them and into the unconscious girl. . .Nothing. "Charge again!" Said the man, letting the high voltage hum raise the charge ready to be unleashed in the possible dead girl.

"Clear"!. . .Came the shout again, but nothing happened. The old man kicked his mind, blaming that maybe he went too far this time. . .The only time a real human being had been used in an unsanctioned practice.

A third time went ahead but nothing made the girl react with life. "D-Damn it!. . ." Cursed the practitioner as he threw the pads against the wall after his most precious experiment had backfired one last time.

Midori caressed the girl's dark hair, sniffling loudly when all the suffering the boy had endured finally gave him the release he deserved for so long. "R-Ryoga Hibiki. . .I'm. . .I'm so sorry you had to die without seeing your little girl, but rest assured. . .I will love your daughter like my own. . .If only she could have see you one last time. . ."

In the darkest of shadows, deep in the recess of a mind, a barely audible voice could hardly be heard. "_Are you giving up Ryoga Hibiki?. . .I thought you wanted me to test your will. . .I thought you wanted happiness in your miserable little life. Well. . .I gave you what you wanted. . .What will you give me in return_?" The voice made a big impression in that mind, forcing it's drowned state to dissipate and making the human respond accordingly to her request.

. . . .Thump. . . . .Thump. . . . . .Thump. . . . .

Both Midori and the old man saw how the electrodes attached to the girl confirmed she was actually coming back from the death on her own. The girl rushed to the machine, pushing the male nurses aside as the doctor took a stethoscope, checking the heart activity in the girl.

"Blood pressure raising doctor. . .Temperature almost ninety eight degrees. . .Pulse is at almost regular speed!" Midori's face lit brightly when Ryoga opened her eyes, slowly veering around to see her with a focused gaze. "T-Thank you. . .M-Miss, but. . .B-But I'm taking care of my daughter. . ." Both old man and girl welcomed the new addition in the still going on contract Ryoga had with the University and after a few hours, the little girl's incubator was allowed to receive a fanged girl ready to pamper her new daughter.

When Dr. Saito took a tissue from besides the bed to clean his teary eyes, a smiling Midori attacked him in the lowest of times a scientific man is capable to be human. "I thought we don't mix personal feelings with work professor?"

"Can it Midori-san. . .This old man has stopped researching Mr. Hibiki as a subject. . .Now. Now I prefer to study "her" as a friend. . .Wouldn't you agree?" The girl let her tears speak, dropping her head on his shoulder when a still confused fanged teen passed her hands on the clear glass from the incubator, and watching a quiet girl sleeping tightly.

"Don't worry Sachiko-Chan. . .Mom is finally here." When Ryoga said that, a tiny smile tugged in the little baby, showing the girl how much she liked her new name. Ryoga smiled back at her, swearing deep in her heart how Ranma would have nothing to do with her and, thanking Life for giving the girl another chance, she swore to give everything up for Sachiko's happiness.

"Thank you life. . .I owe you big time."


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for the mix-up. I came a bit dizzy from Dialysis and I thought I uploaded the right one. I will try to avoid those mistakes in the future.

Many unexpected changes were clearly visible for someone who hadn't been in Furinkan for some time. Ranma arrived several hours after he had left his dreadful past behind. The boy left the train station relieved not because of the journey, but because of the new image born in front of every mirror he would look into.

As he walked by the streets of the place, there were no girls fighting over him, or riding bicycles with food ready to be delivered, but what made his mouth hang open was the chat two teenage boys discussed about a certain Tendo Nabiki as they walked right across the street.

"So, did you asked her out man?" Inquired rather excited one of the teens. "Yes!. . .despite everyone saying she is so cold, Miss Nabiki sure looks less interested in money these days." Said the other boy. Ranma blinked again when the pictures the teens held tightly were from other girls he had met in school, but the mood felt somehow different from when he lived here.

"Are you talkin' 'bout the girl who prefers ta charge you for her time than being a friendly girl?" Asked the pigtailed teen with doubtful looks. "The same!. . .She promised to date us this weekend just like all the other girls accepted us this past month. . .It sure is great how Miss Akane Tendo set the mood in this town if you ask me."

Both teens ran away from the boy who realized no one recognized him at this point. "Man!. . .Six or seven months away an' everyone forgets me?. . .I wonder why no one forgets Ryoga when he misses months at a time. . ." Mentioned to himself, only to remember more facts he preferred to bury away. With a careless shrug Ranma ignored his own comment with the idea to visit his old friend and free food dispenser, Ukyo.

When he arrived, kind of the same thing happened all over again. The cook rushed at his side to greet him from his long journey out of town, but the sensation was a lot different. It wasn't the girl smearing herself around the boy with hopes to get him to herself.

This time, Hiroshi of all people chatted from the inside part of the kitchen where she prepared her delicious Okonomiyaki in a way a close couple deal each other. "What gives Ucchan?. . .I leave Nerima for a few months and suddenly Akane is the hero of the day an' no one recognizes me?"

The girl laughed nervously at him, fixing a loose strand of hair behind her ear while trying to get him up to date. "Actually Ran-Chan. . .Akane did wake this new trend around town. . .You could say your "break-up" was an eye opener for the rest of us who took life for granted."

That made the boy a bit insecure, specially when he heard the word "break-up". "What do you mean?. . .I was away for a training mission an' as soon as I completed it, I came straight home. There ain't no break-up between 'kane an' me?"

Ukyo's eyes trembled when she understood Ranma hadn't arrived home yet, forcing a sad expression on the girl. "I'm sorry sugar, but there was a break-up made mostly by Akane, and thanks to her new life style, many of us have given others a chance."

"I decided to accept Hiroshi as my boyfriend in your absence and so did Shampoo with Mousse, not to mention a very changed Kuno with Nabiki and Dr. Tofu with Kasumi. . .You could say Akane's liberation impulses most of the rest to find the right match without looking too far."

Ranma's mouth hanged even lower this time, hating to see how everyone was so screwed since he left to attend his own mess away from home. "You know. . .I better go an' see if everthin' is under control at the Dojo. . .I'll see you later Ucchan. . ."

Not a moment later passed when the teen rushed out of the restaurant that a familiar voice forced him to stare at the reflective surface in front of the place. Ranma watched the image of a redhead still pregnant and staring daggers at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!. . .Our baby is alone and helpless back in the hospital. We got ta do something'. . .!" Screamed the image to a pigtailed boy who apparently began to suppress his past memories.

"Y-Yes. . .I. . .I need ta go back an' see him, just let me know how everythin' is going on at home an' I swear, we'll go get him back." Replied Ranma with a desperate look on his face. He didn't want to admit it just yet, but after he left the hospital, strange voices and beings he found familiar were often seen on mirrors or other reflective places.

As he rushed towards home, this new trend Akane began was very strange to say the least. The mood around old and young made no sense for the teen who believed he was the epitome of manliness and the only worthy guy to be taken as a boyfriend around here. He actually escaped the ridicule from friends and family towards his pregnancy problems only to come back and see nothing but crazy teens picking boyfriends and girlfriends out of the blue.

When he arrived home, the situation was far from normal. For starters, his father was missing for over those six months, Soun was a mess living alone in a dusty house while Kasumi lived with Ono and Nabiki in the Kuno estate.

The Tendo patriarch lived mostly regretting what he had done with loud gasping laments about his involvement with his daughter's escape. When the teen arrived into the Dojo, a penitent man laid near the faucet of cold water right outside the house with hopes to redeem himself.

"What the hell happened Mr. Tendo!?" Asked the boy horrified by the missing family members. The sight of the boy made Soun remember how all this madness started, finding the culprit right in front of him. "You happened Ranma-kun. . .Ever since you left for that damn training journey my daughters reveled to my wishes. . .I got no family and a dead wife torturing my soul every night. . .All because you decided to attend other things, leaving your duties as a husband behind."

The man angrily left the teen back, walking to the water faucet outside the house once again and dousing himself with the cold punishment as a way to receive salvation from his past mistakes. "This don' make any sense" Mentioned the boy out loud. "I need ta ask someone capable to explain in detail. . .Nabiki!"

There he went again, leaving his father-in-law behind as the teen walked into the streets of his old neighborhood confused with this new mentality Akane had forged. The closest he approached to the Kuno estate, the more surprising the scenery became though. Young teens he had never seen before walking and holding hands with young girls he swore he had never met around this place either.

There were tiny details like flowers and treats sold by street vendors which were firmly grasped by the hands of the boys who ran nervously at the side of confident girls, ready to reward them with such sweet bribes for the sake to be accepted in their new romantic ritual. "Wow. . .That remind me of when Ryoga used ta. . ." Said the boy with a tinge of ire after the memory invaded his mind.

Ranma growled internally when the scene of a fanged teen trying his best to keep his "alter ego" satisfied and happy crossed his mind, replacing those two kids with him in cursed form and Ryoga. "Damn it man!. . .Snap out of it. . ." The image firmly branded in his head gave him a feeling he had no time or will to attend at the moment, pushing it to the back of his mind for the time being.

Deciding the syrupy couples were too much for his confused understanding, the pigtailed martial artist sped up through the streets, paying as little attention as he could to the romantic display on either side of his path or the urgency from that redheaded girl shouting from the mirror like windows, and dreading at the same time the love deranged advances the swordsman might do to him if his curse were to show.

When he walked closer to the big, luxurious house, giggles and screams encompassed the daily routine in the Kuno estate. When he easily jumped the fence, the vision of Nabiki playing Shogi with Kuno was something he wasn't ready to witness.

"Now I have seen everythin'. . ." Declared rather noisily the boy when he skipped the alligator pet like a weak opponent and stepped closer to the pair. "Well, well. . .Well. If it isn't my dear old "ex-brother-in-law" Said the middle Tendo with a smirk on her face while her hand moved the last piece on the board.

"Still! brother-in-law you know?. . .This was just a small setback. . .That's it!. . ." The girl ignored Ranma's defense when she proclaimed herself winner of yet another game of Shogi versus the more serious Kuno. The boy gaped at the loss, but his eyes turned from defeat to hope when he forgot the game for a more interesting sight before him.

"You bested me once more Nabiki Tendo. . .Can't you find it in your heart to date me after these many lost matches?" Ranma frowned even more confused when the funny speech Kuno was so famous for vanished just as the craziness visiting this run down town did.

"Well, Kuno-Senpai. . .I never thought I'd see the day ta hear you say something decent. . ." The older boy kept looking at the girl, offering no welcoming or greeting to the boy who he had finally recognized over the months thanks to a good trainer like Nabiki.

"I am not speaking to you damn pervert!. . .When were you supposed to tell me the pigtailed girl and you were the same person?. . .Is it maybe that you adored my date the last time we met. . .or is it that you get off with the praise of other men in your insignificant life?"

Ranma's mouth kept hanging open a little bit every time he met several rivals/friends/enemies in this upside down picture of a town. "Wha. . .When did you. . .Who!. . .How did you finally got it?" The answer was rather obvious when Nabiki moved from her sitting position, giving a yellow paper to her new date before leaving with Ranma.

"Pick me up at seven this Friday Kuno honey. . .And bring lots of money Ok?" The girl winked sensually at him, blowing a kiss right before leaving the estate. Kuno imagined the kiss flying on his direction. Catching it in his hand like if it was the real thing.

When they were outside, the middle Tendo explained him how it took her nearly five months to convince him the redheaded girl and him were the same. "It took me some sweet time and lots of money he lost trying to convince himself but in the end, logic defeated craziness and he accepted, right after he washed his mouth six times with soap."

"But we ain't never done nothin' for him to wash his mouth!" Demanded with angry looks the boy. The girl told him that kiss over the tape meant much more to the Kendoist than it did to the redhead. "But when he recognized his mistake, ask Souske what happened to all his pictures and private collection about your alter ego."

Ranma preferred not to ask, leaving that point in the past and concentrating on his present and unreachable future, apparently. "I don' care 'bout that. . .What I want ta know is where is Akane?" The ice queen looked at the boy with intent, poking his chest as the lie was finally uncovered.

"More importantly than that. . .Why did you hide your "little escapade" from us!. . .It costed me a lot of bribing to make Dr. Tofu talk, but after Kasumi Nee-Chan helped me, he turned into putty in her hands. . .Now, spill!"

The pigtailed boy blushed increasingly bright when the only thing no one was supposed to know was in the hands of the worst possible person in Nerima. "H-How did you make him talk?" His heart raced out of fear and after everything changed within his old home, he understood now his pregnancy was the only incident strong enough to transform a whole city against him.

"Womanly intuition?. . .A bit of sensuous talk and a smile was all it took for the good doctor to tell us everything. Now. . .Quit stalling and tell me why hiding something like that. . .?" Ranma swallowed dryly again, this time not only because of the incident, but the reason why would he be here with no baby, or Ryoga. . .Or nothing related to his forced motherly state.

"I. . .Y-You know. . .There's stuff you just can' tell no one, an' "that" one as one of 'em. . .Besides. . .How do you think I felt when all this happened against my will?. . .It was all an accident an' Ryoga did most of the blunder alone. . .I was just there. . .On the receiving end!"

Nabiki frowned puzzled by the stupid explanation, tilting her head from side to side, waiting impatiently for his real version of the problem. "What the hell are you talking about Ranma?. . .Dr. Tofu told us how you wanted to take a breather to re-adjust your priorities. . .He never mentioned Ryoga in the process or all that stuff about you being forced against your will."

"In fact, he told us you expected Akane to make her choice as well before you could come as a real man and ask her hand on real matrimony. . .Or is there something I'm missing here?" The girl threw the last question more as a pressing way to make him talk, but after his predominant denial, the girl smiled with the sly tinge of challenge a business woman was ready to take any time.

"Fair enough Ranma. . .Let's do this. You find out what did my sister do these last months and if you get, say. . .twenty percent right, I will tell you where is she and where you can contact her right now. . ." The pigtailed teen agreed to the terms, leaving the girl alone for now and aiming towards the next person capable to rely what happened during his absence.

As he walked out of the Kuno estate, the same voice came into his mind while the redheaded reflection on the pond demanded the reason of his stuttering behavior. "She almost caught us, but you froze!. . .Why the hell did you freeze man?. . .Our baby is out there with that moron, we should be on our way an' get him before they get lost."

The teen nodded back at the image, ignoring the past conversation and darting into the city. Ranma hurried his steps towards the clinic where Dr. Tofu practiced medicine. Not two steps was the boy from entering the place when a giant panda crashed with him, sending him back a few steps.

"Pops?. . .What are you doin' out here. . .An' what the hell happened all this time?" The panda had so many signs popping here and there, the boy wasn't able to understand what he tried to say. "Slowdown!. . .I can' read that fast you know?"

In a more ordered fashion, Genma slowly paced a wooden sign just as his trusty pen described the incident, this time slowly and with a more collected mind. "It was terrible son!. . .Tendo-Kun kicked me out. . .All because I asked him to keep your place as. . .Akane's husband above everything else. . .Did you know she quit on you?. . .I tried to stop her, but she ran away. . .I sure hope you can fix this mess. . .I'm starvin' an' I get nothin' but bamboo. . .!"

Ranma stopped paying attention to the signs, leaving his old man behind as he focused on the doctor who seemed very surprised to see him. "Ranma-kun!. . .I-I didn't expect you back this soon, and in this state much less!"

The boy laughed nervously when Kasumi attended the clinic as the local nurse and she stared quizzically at both boys trying to guess what was Ono saying about Ranma's state. "Yes Ranma-kun, please tell us what have you been doing these past six months?"

Her smiling lips reassured Ranma she had no idea what had happened, and after there was no "Oh my!" lingering in the air, he was sure Dr. Tofu hadn't say a thing about his incident. "Doc!. . .Kasumi-Chan!, where is Akane?. . .I hafta make this right and fix all this mess. . ."

"She is long gone Ranma. After you decided to take the art like a better option away from her, my little sister opted for breaking the marriage contract, and leaving the family for good." Everything began to make sense now.

Ranma faked his accidental pregnancy hoping no one would shame him, but by bailing so abruptly and with no specific reason, he opened the doors to misinterpretations. "I swear!. . .I had ta leave but I didn' kick our relationship away. . .I just needed ta attend a very important aspect of my life.!"

"You mean becoming stronger and leaving your fiancée alone for the good of an art that can be mastered along the way?. . .I think you should ask your father how badly he fared when he did the same thing to your mom, but "that" is another story reserved for your family to discuss." Said the eldest Tendo when she heard some chatting between her father and Genma.

Before a very disgruntled Kasumi walked out of the room, a defeated Ranma looked to the floor embarrassed for what he was about to say. He knew this would destroy his life, but the boy needed to come clean for the good of his future with Akane, leaving no other option available to the teen.

It was the last resort he would willingly cross if the situation required it. At first he doubted himself, but the red-haired image popping from the shiny stainless steel cabinet reassured him, there was nothing wrong with declaring the birth of their baby.

"I didn' leave her for the art Kasumi-san. . .I left her 'cuse. . ." The eldest Tendo waited with her brows slightly kneaded, ready to judge if what he had to say could be accepted as a heartfelt apology, or the beginning of the end for his relationship with her little sister.

He stopped suddenly when Ono's eyes grew in size, giving him a sense of fear and dread he tried to ignore for the good of his future. "Are you sure this is wise Ranma?" The boy had been tired the last months by doing things behind other people's backs, and in the end, he turned the tables against his own sake for the good of his soul, and that image pressing his mind.

"I got no choice. . .Besides, I'm sure Kasumi can keep a secret if my life depended on it." The oldest Tendo pressed her brows even closer, demanding the truth once and for all while watching both Ono and Ranma intently. That stopped suddenly as the pigtailed boy began to explain his whole ordeal.

The story became jagged and barely understandable as Ranma's air intake would deplete during the most embarrassing parts, but after a few moments and a doubtful look on the girl, the boy decided proof was the next course of action. Dr. Tofu showed her the lab results he had saved from Ranma's female form and after some time the girl finally said with a stern tone. 'Oh my. . .!"

"Yup. . .That was pretty much the same expression Ryoga and I had before we could trust this to pops and the rest of the family." The girl sat on a chair nearby, contemplating how everything pointed at the boy's innocence, leaving her little sibling's doing as the wrong assumption to all this mess.

"Ranma?. . .What happened to the baby?, where is he. . .?" The boy rubbed his arm rather nervously, praying he didn't need to explain this part, but after the needy eyes in both Kasumi and Ono, the boy opted to stop the lies once and for all and tell them what he had done.

"Sorry Dr. Tofu. A few days ago I was still pregnant with him, but when Ryoga fell into an accident at work, somethin' clicked in my mind. . .I exploded with pains down there an' after they pulled the baby in critical condition, I. . .I-I panicked and ran."

The truth hurt badly for the girl mostly who had thought a baby would have been wonderful in the house. When Ono bobbed understanding his choice to leave all behind thanks to his previous psychological assessments, Ranma felt relieved how they understood despite a memory hanging hidden from his conscience.

"I told Ryoga we weren' parent material right before they told us my baby would be on intensive care, and I know Ryoga took it worse than I did when I left like that. . .But." He tried to hide behind the shocking state he was in, but Kasumi was the one staring at the boy intently. "Honestly, I feel bad. . .After all, he is my child, but I wasn' ready Kasumi. . .Neither Ryoga or me could have been able to raise him right. . .That's why. . ."

Still a bit shaken, the eldest Tendo bobbed more forcefully than willing. She looked down to the floor, understanding a seventeen year old would find not only difficult, but impossible to take care of someone who was born from his cursed form, but that lingering 'why' worried her even more.

"What did you do Ranma-kun?" Asked the girl, this time in a more pressing manner. "The teen exchanged looks between the couple, baring his teeth in anger to himself and the deceptive way he betrayed his only son. "I-I. . .I signed adoption papers on his name." Finally admitted the teen as his eyes began to turn lifeless.

Kasumi's eyes began to tear up, indirectly showing the boy what he did was beyond forgivable. She knew a new mother, specially one that was a man to begin with, would consider something like that. Many young mothers had done it in the past, and when that is not a bad decision, she knew Ranma feared the judgment from his father the most thus, forcing him to take that action.

Kasumi suddenly snapped back into the reality of Ranma's predicament. She drove her hand to the chin, thinking there wasn't much else right now for the boy to claim his past from, and after a moment, her desire to help pushed the need to press on the boy's alternatives.

"But, there must be something we can do!. . .You may be loosing Akane as we speak Ranma-kun." Said with the hope to change the subject. "She believed you set her aside like a piece of trash and decided to make her own future. . .With your little friend from school no less. . ."

The mention of a friend meant either Daisuke or Hiroshi, and since Hiro hanged around Ukyo lately, his very best friend from school was the one taking his girlfriend away. "Oh man!. . .Daisuke told me he had a big crush on Akane for the longest time, an' I just joked with him 'bout his bad luck. . .Me an' my big mouth." Snapped Ranma angrily.

"What are we going to do Ranma?. . .Akane-Chan promised me she wasn't ready for a family or marriage, but she is not here now, and thanks to daddy's commanding orders, she skipped town with Daisuke-san. . ." There wasn't much Kasumi could do about it, but the pigtailed boy had half the battle won, relying all his Intel to the only girl who knew the rest, he thanked them as he made his way towards the door.

"Don' worry Kasumi-san. . .I'll get her even if it costs me my life. I know Nabiki has the rest of the information, I just need to force it out of her with some type of deal." Ranma was about to head outside ready to find his girl until that sensation in the back of his head appeared in the form of a redheaded girl reflected on a window.

He bobbed at the image, which puzzled the couple for a moment, but they had no time to wonder why when Ranma asked the Dr. for his phone. Ono led him to the stand at the entrance of the clinic and after the boy dialed the main Hospital in Tokyo, another male voice answered from his own office.

"Oh, if it is Mr. Ranma Saotome. Tell me boy. . .How can I help you this morning?" Asked Dr. Saito as he graded some documents. "W-Wait. . .How did you answer if I called the hospital's receptionist?"

"Simple Mr. Saotome. . .The phone number you dialed is not the hospital's, but my office. I knew you would have some change of mind after only a day from your birthing." When the eager tone from the Dr. left the line silent Ranma swallowed dryly before he asked him a more important question.

"I-I want ta see my baby Doctor. . .I don' want you ta send him into adoption Ok?. . .I-Is there a way I could go there in a few days ta get him?" Begged the teen with a weak voice, breaking every now and then with fear and anticipation. The doctor felt a pang of remorse as well, wondering how the pigtailed teen blocked the last moments of his pregnancy most likely thanks to his rash decisions, making this, a very awkward conversation.

"I'm sorry Mr. Saotome, but you were there when an orderly reported your son's demise. . .The child you gave birth died a few minutes after he was delivered. I'm sure you can remember that. . .Don't you?" Asked in an enticing manner.

Ranma snapped by the mention and the recurrent memories of a crying Ryoga almost out of breath, and a man dressed in white coming out of a room saying his baby had passed away. That same sensation on his navel triggered the boy to reach down and pat it with a trembling hand, forcing a tear as he did so.

"N-No. . .I-I gave him in adoption. . .You are mistaken. . .He is in the hospital with Ryoga, I know he is!" Ono and Kasumi saw the stress Ranma used to claim his son back, but they were unable to hear what the doctor said, leaving the couple waiting for the conversation to be over.

"Mr. Saotome, you were there when we pronounced little Ranma Saotome Jr. dead. Surely you must be stressed by the news, but don't accuse me of trying something against you!" The conversation began to get out of hand, that's when Saito noticed Ranma was breaking apart against his will.

Suddenly the teen changed from the traumatic state he was in and into a calm demeanor the doctor understood as denial. "D-Don' worry doc, tell Ryoga I'm on my way to get my son in a few days. I got things to sort out here an' I should be with that moron in no time."

With a serene tone of voice the teen hanged the device, starting for the door when Kasumi asked him about the conversation. "Oh, don' worry Kasumi-san, Ryoga is takin' care of my son while I go and claim him.. .Right after I get Akane back."

He left the clinic in a hurry, leaving behind a worried couple who wondered why he changed so drastically in front of them. "You think he is fine Ono-kun?" Asked the girl to a worried young man. "I don't think so Kasumi-chan. . .I better check with Saito-Sensei and see how everything went during labor.

By the time he arrived to the estate once again, the eldest of the three daughters had called Nabiki ahead. When the pigtailed martial artist skipped the fence, the ice queen waited near the door with a piece of paper hanging between her two fingers.

"Better hurry up Ranma!. . .Akane called me this morning excited about a nuptial gathering where she'll accept Diasuke as her new fiancé. . .The address is here." The boy grabbed the piece of paper, reading it as he jumped again on the fence and ran to the train station.

He could have run a little faster, but as soon as he saw "Tokyo University" on top of the paper, the teen deflated by the same place he had been the last six months. "Oh damn!. . .Not there again." After accepting his destiny, the boy lunged away in hopes to recuperate the girl he had lost.

The reflection from the streaming water along side the fence sighed defeated, thinking how the mind of the only teen capable to see her was slowly breaking apart, maybe because of what he did, or because there was nothing more he could do to save a dead child.

Still, she remained on his side and when Ranma would peek on her direction to feel encouragement or advice from the apparition, the reflection had nothing else to do, but to cheer him up. "See Ranma. . .The same place our baby is waiting for us, is the same place we are headed right now." The pigtailed boy assented his head, admitting that had to be more than a coincidence.

* * *

On the student premises near Tokyo Central, two undergrad students accepted as interns for the local department of science walked excitedly after the great ceremony they had taken with close friends and colleagues gave them the well deserved title of "fiancés".

The celebration was insignificant but the place was cozy enough to keep about eighteen young people close enough celebrating the future union between Akane Tendo and Daisuke Yamamoto. Both seventeen year old teens were too young to marry and even though the girl wanted to progress in the field of medicine, both teens agreed to let life run it's course until its rightful time.

They were accepted under strict rules of conduct and although the high grades a lowly high school like Furinkan promoted was not enough for this place, they were rather accepted mysteriously. Or so it looked when the boy was the head of the department's nephew.

"So far so good Akane-Chan. We managed to land jobs on the local labs and the studies we apply into should help as a stepping stone when we want to apply in this college." The girl felt realized as well, noting how the boy wasn't a master of an art, but his dedication branded him as a bright mind among many students in this place.

"Yes. . .So far we have a place to stay and even Director Kuno signed our release papers when your uncle praised Furinkan as a place which breed geniuses. . ." Both teens laughed at the occurrence, but after two months trying hard to hide away from her father and her resourceful middle sister, the girl finally realized there was nothing impeding her progress in this fine University.

"What are the next classes to follow?" . . . "We can enroll on basic medicine tree with Miss Sayako or observe the behavioral system on young couples with a crazy professor named Dr. Saito?" As both read the different pamphlets about two different sides of the human body. . .The physical betterment or mental state of a human being, Akane always had a thing for medicine, asking her now fiancé to take her with Miss Sayako.

"I think female teachers should be more empowered than males now days, don't you think Dai-kun?" The boy stopped a few seconds deliberately, peeking ever so slightly at the girl who laughed when her intentions were clear. "Good one Dai. . .You are learning fast. . ." After Akane recognized his good quality, the girl kissed him timidly in front of all the bystanders rushing to classes.

Still, after she meditated as they walked towards the labs, the memory of a pigtailed boy at her side brought the longest silence they had shared so far. "Are you thinking about him?" Came the question from her new fiancé.

"Yes, but not like you think Dai-kun. Have you ever wondered why Ranma and I fought so much and why he usually flew through the air at the end of such fights?" The teen shrugged unknowingly although he had a pretty good idea after the way his ex-best friend used to goad half Nerima into fighting or dating him.

Akane sighed deeply, waiting for their steps to match her heartbeat. "I like him. . .I really did, but it was so hard to try and live up to his ego. He got us in so many troubles by just being prideful and selfish, and soon enough I realized he felt emasculated every time I would act like a tomboy."

The girl altered her steps this time, resting her head on his shoulder as a big smile decorated her brightly lit face. "With you I feel. . .At peace. I don't need to worry if you care about my feelings because I see you showing yours with mine every single day."

"Sometimes keeping me outside from the sidewalk or when you pick a wild flower, setting it on my ear with no expectations to be rewarded. . .I think what I'm trying to say is. . .I love being a normal human being instead of a martial artist."

Daisuke agreed how she mildly toned down her distrusting issues in the last six months about simple things Ranma did nothing more than blow it out of proportion with his way of seeing a woman.

As their walk took them to the next class where they met other young teenagers eager to learn medicine in its basic form, the boy kissed her head one last time before entering the halls and separating each other for the time being.

Before they crossed the threshold though, her boyfriend left the girl with a fleeting thought crossing his mind. "What about Ryoga Hibiki?. . .Why did you chose him as a friend and not a prospect?"

The girl let a tiny chuckle out just before she let go of his hand. "Because he loved me, but not enough to admit his curse. . ." Daisuke's eyes bulged, thinking she didn't know that according to what Ranma mentioned once.

"You mean, you knew?" The girl winked once, calling him back to reality after opening the door into the classroom. "Of course!. . .I am dense but not "that" dense. . ." The teenage boy saw her vanish through the door, forcing his feet to reach her before class started.

"Ladies and gentlemen. . .My name is Madoka Sayako and this is a made up introductory class for those smart enough to aspire into this fine University once you complete previous grades."

"Now!. . .Unlike the crazy old man you'll meet every now and then across this building, this is a far more complex study than to chase cursed teenagers who turn into animals and mythological creatures. . ."

Akane and Daisuke were piqued by the comment, sharing a look of doubt when the slightly older girl talked about someone they could possibly know. "You mean, what people says about Professor Saito and that Jusenkyo legend teach is really true?" Asked another boy who heard the crazy talks from teachers and cleaning employees.

"The same one. . .Can you imagine?. . .How demented can it be for a boy to turn into a piglet or a rat which changes into a girl by the mere contact of cold water. . .Preposterous!" The twenty or so young students laughed at the idea, some hysterically while others simply snickered reservedly trying to keep appearances.

"Anyway. . .We will handle the anatomy and basic physical structure of a human being and we'll leave the fantasies to my colleagues. . ." The girl set a stack of books on the desk, beginning to date early medicine through history and how important was for humankind.

Akane could not stop thinking about the image of her best friend trapped maybe in a cage in the form of a piglet, specially since the little guy stopped visiting her when Ryoga and Ranma left to that monastery.

This time there was no bell or sound terminating the time they sat listening at the girl, but a simple "Class dismissed!" was heard across the room. When she gave the order, both Daisuke and his girl ran first, leaving the other students behind while Akane hoped the subject in the teacher's speech wasn't P-Chan.

They arrived panting to the next building but it was closed for the public alumni. "E-Excuse me!. . .Where is everyone attending this class?" Asked the girl to the janitor who frequented the area everyday.

"Oh, those guys attend special studies outside of campus. Usually on the old building adjacent to the University or out on the field." The girl bowed respectfully before pulling her boyfriend stressfully by the hand.

"What is it Akane-Chan?" The girl's tears started to run freely when the thought of a scared real boy trapped as an animal clouded her judgment. "It's Ryoga!. . .Don't tell me how, but I can feel his pain Dai-kun. . .Please!. . .Help me find him. . ."

The boy knew this was important for the girl who panicked the further they ran out of school grounds. "Wait. . .Let's think this over Ok?. . .How can you be sure Ryoga is trapped here somewhere?. . .He is way stronger than Ranma so, I think pretty much nothing could hold him if you ask me."

The girl never let his hand away, but her desperate steps took them to the building at the same time she told him the boy had no idea P-Chan belonged to someone's curse, even when he had met that tiny piglet in Furinkan several times.

"Dai. . .Ryoga's curse is a piglet form. . .There is no way Miss Sayako could refer to a teen capable to change into a piglet without talking about him. . ." The boy did see them in the same place but not at the same time when Ranma and the raven haired girl would fight, leaving little P-Chan as the referee between them.

"Now that I think about it, that tiny pig always wore the same bandanna but I thought he was his pet or something." Akane rolled her eyes when she remembered how Ranma loved to hint about her friend's curse like if she was too dumb to not understand.

"You finally get it?. . .C'mon!. . .They must know about Ryoga-kun!" As the couple pretty much pushed the door apart, they were met with a strange man on a coat scribbling on documents and ignoring their rude entrance. Dr. Saito sat comfortably when the girl walked closer to the old man.

"Oh!. . .Miss Akane Tendo. What can I do for you Today?" The youngest Tendo frowned puzzled when the man knew her well enough to call her by surname. "H-How do you know me?" The teacher simply smiled, hiding away the set of papers and dedicating his full attention at the girl.

"Well!. . .Who wouldn't know the only girl in Jusenkyo with her own pool!. . .Heck, not even the Phoenix king has that privilege. . ." Akane didn't know what to respond, accepting silently his invitation after he pulled a chair towards the girl.

"Please Miss Tendo. . .Come, sit and tell me what's bothering you?" Daisuke found the man rather smart and polite enough to see him as a threat, so he sat at his girlfriend's side, ready to listen to what the old man would say about Ryoga.

"Where is he Professor. . .Where is Ryoga-kun?" Her heaving chest clearly showed she cared for the boy, and when another teen sat at her side intently looking at her distressed face, he realized Ryoga was more like a dear friend and confidant than a possible love interest.

"Oh yes!. . .Mr. Hibiki is here, but rest assured Miss Tendo. . .He is safe and well protected from others, in fact I'm about to go and see him in a few minutes. . ." The girl stood up from her seat, demanding to see him at once.

"I'm sorry Akane-san, but only personal staff studying under my classes are allowed to see him and "that" comes with a contract willingly signed by him of course. . ." The old man showed the writing and green ink signed on the document.

When Akane saw the hand-writing closely it was Ryoga's signature, forcing a pleading look the girl begged at the man with tears threatening to leak once again. "Please Professor. . .He gets lost easily and is a dear friend of mine. . .Let me at least talk to him before I can leave."

The man pulled the document from her hands, shaking his head as he locked all the papers in his desk. "I'm sorry Miss Tendo, but I cannot do that without his permission. . .Wait until tomorrow for me to ask him and I promise I'll let you know."

Akane felt his words true, accepting the deal before she walked out of the building by the hand of her fiancé. "Very well professor. . .We will be here at the same time tomorrow. . ." Dr. Saito bid them a farewell, locking the special room behind and leaving the place to see his star subject.

* * *

A few miles away from the University, a girl stared with dreamy eyes at the tiny bundle hardly breathing inside the plastic case. Ryoga contemplated not only how perfect little Sachiko was compared to other bigger sized babies, but at her twelve ounce weight many questions popped in her mind.

The girl had no time to delve into her new form or if gender was even an issue at this point. The true potential as a mother kicked in her mind just as soon as she turned into the green eyed teen she had become. . .Maybe even earlier she feared deep down.

When little Sachi tried to move but unable to do so thanks to the lines everywhere, a deep feeling of impotence drove the girl mad, wondering in her mind why would she feel that way when Ranma had not been only a girl for a longer time, but the little baby had grown for the past six months in her belly, and still there was not link between them.

Ryoga shrugged uncaringly, thinking how gender rules were imposed in the teen thanks to his father in comparison to his always missing parents for obvious reasons. Still, a tiny sigh here or a sudden tweak in the baby's smile there made pretty much the day for a girl who practically lived glued at her side.

"Ryoga. . .I think it would be best if you rested a little bit. She will be fine for now and you need your strength back when she'll require food." Asked rather tenderly Midori who cared for the now girl as a newly mother and newcomer to her own gender.

Ryoga thanked her for the chance, stepping outside only to feel the need to retreat back at Sachi-chan's side. "C'mon. . .I'll get you something to eat and we can talk in the waiting room right outside." Said once again as her pulling hand brought her out of the room almost with force.

Both girls left the baby ward behind, and after Midori took Ryoga to one of the couches outside, the girl went and came just as quickly with two sandwiches, an apple and a can of soda pop. "Here, try to enjoy this place because even when you see it as a cage keeping you away from your daughter, the ward will give you more time to recover than when you two get back home."

The fanged teen hadn't thought about that, but when her new friend mentioned it, many problems she didn't think important began to pile up in her head. "Wait!. . .What am I going to do for a living?. . .And what about my lack of direction, and. . ."

The girl pretty much ran out of fingers before the purple haired girl could stop her from going nuts. "Calm down Ryoga. . .I have researched all the impertinent documentation about your problem and the capabilities you have to live on your own."

"I asked the professor for a chance to take you with me where I live. You may not know me from before, but I have seen you plenty of times getting lost in Nerima and although your piglet form was a surprise until recently, I'm sure we can live together just fine."

The girl took a deep breath, staring at a girl who couldn't find the precise words to thank her. "Besides. . .I promised I would look after Sachiko remember?. . .Taking care of her mom is just as essential."

When Ryoga asked her how or where they had met before, Midori hid a smile when the memory came not from her directly or Ranma, but from an old man who she became friends with a long time ago.

"Well, you see. . .A few years back when I lived on my own in Nerima, I always had a thing for little children. That's when I decided to work in a pre-school far from the Tendos and all your friends back home."

"One day, I had the fortunate luck to meet an old man by the name of Happosai who loved to skip from window to window until one of those days we talked about his habits and what he liked from life. You could say we hit it off as very good friends afterwards, and he even helped me baby sit some of the little children at my charge."

The girl took a bite of the apple, while Ryoga made her way with the second sandwich. The lost girl almost fell backwards when she described the old man like someone timid and polite, but after what she went through with a pregnant Ranma, an illusion could be so easily elaborated no matter how despicable the person doing it really was.

"I see. . .That's how you know Ranma and the Tendos. . ." The girl bobbed at her comment, noticing how Ryoga found the world so small after all. She explained how even though she loved teaching, time and a wish to become a professional pushed her into joining Dr. Saito's classes with the mission to understand the behavior in teenagers and young adults.

"Children are my specialty and I reached a masters degree as a Pediatrician, but his studies over teenagers confronting serious situations like early pregnancy and how they react towards the stress a normal, mature couple would normally do, gave me the push to master myself in that field."

Midori made sure the new girl was comfortable enough on the couch before she continued with her story. "When I heard about you and Ranma, my first desire was to counsel you about the chores to be a mother and father, but the second Ranma refused to continue the contract, that's when I realized you two were too immature to deal with those type of problems."

"What surprised me though, was how strong you were every single day as her husband. You have no idea how proud I am to see you endure his attacks and humiliations, leaving nothing for you to hang onto but the baby carrying in her belly."

"Even now, I can't understand how a human being whether he is a boy or a girl would turn his back to the creature growing inside of him. That just made me challenge Dr. Saito, come at your side and cheer you up." Ryoga saw a strong ally in the girl, fact that empowered her trust in this new development.

But the truth stayed in her mind, whether she wanted to accept it or not. Ryoga got a boy pregnant as impossible as it sounds, and he knew that stress alone would break him if he were to be in Ranma's situation.

That's why Midori didn't mention a thing, but she knew this new girl was about to find out how hard is to care for a baby even when she didn't bring her to life. Maybe after some time, the girl could explain Ryoga why Ranma did what he did on the hospital.

"T-Thanks Midori-san. . .Whether you want to believe it or not, that means a lot to me. Being alone in this world is tough. . .Tell me about it after I lost sight of my parents when I was barely eight years old, but I guess that's what gave me the courage to persevere to the end. . .The idea that little Sachiko wouldn't be alone after she was born."

The older girl felt the need to hug her, forgetting who she really was until both pair of chests mashed up together, making Ryoga bleed unconsciously. When she saw the bloodied nose, Midori giggled at the blush the fanged teen donned on her face and how she stuttered trying to apologize.

"S-Sorry. . .I may be a girl now, but I'm still a guy too and I'm not used to be this close with a beautiful girl. . ." The mere mention of how attractive she found Midori made her blush accentuate into a deeper shade of red, but after a while both girls got used to the idea after a few personal things Ryoga wasn't prepared to hear came to the open.

"Ok. . .We need to talk about intimate hygiene, how and what you need to do when breast-feeding your baby and other important steps for when little Sachi-Chan gets home." Ryoga's gaping mouth didn't do any justice at the fearful set of eyes she bore on her new roommate.

There were stuff she had heard before, specially when books revealed her as a boy how to treat Ranma when she would give birth to the baby. This time though, all the lessons were destined for her alone.

As the two girls went on with the instructions, Dr. Saito arrived just in time, although arguing with a friend of him about several written books for the school Saito was supposed to translate, his interests were more present towards the short haired brunette. The situation turned rather stressful for an already busy scientist who had his hands full with his project. "I'm telling you Hisao-san. . .The translations will be on time as soon as I get this problem sorted out!"

The other man grasped him from his lab coat, closing in on him as he said "Il est Urgent!. . .Keine Zeit! Sporit!. . ." When the man breathed through his nose at the same time those words left him angrier than before, Ryoga stood up and walked between them, separating both men forcefully.

"What's going on Dr.? . . .Why is so urgent that he doesn't have time to argue?" The bald man suddenly fixed his glasses, veering his eyes from his colleague and towards the girl. "Kan du Forzta Mig?. . ."

"Of course I can understand you!. . .You don't have to talk in different languages to impress other people you know?" By now the fanged girl was the one fuming at the man who suddenly bowed before her, apologizing sternly by his behavior.

"I'm sorry. . .Sometimes I speak in several idioms when I get frustrated, but tell me girl. . .How can you understand several languages yourself?" Ryoga explained how her lack of direction forced her to learn on the fly several ways to describe or ask where she was in a determined country.

"I see. . .Well, if you are this crazy old coot's student, than there is no worry for me to wait. . .Professor Saito. . .Make sure she gets all the translations in the next weeks and I'll be sure to send her a nice paycheck as well."

After the man bowed again, he left in the same rushed impetus he had arrived a moment before. "Ryoga. . .You never told me you were this fluent with several idioms?" Asked Midori somewhat taken aback.

"S-Sorry. . .I don't usually like to brag, but when I'm stuck in an inhospitable place, is better to know what you are saying before committing the mistake to start a war or an international incident. . ."

Takeshi used this moment to pat the new girl on the shoulder, explaining her how everything seemed to work one way or another. "Amazing!. . .You're lack of direction affected by some brain leisure could have triggered an advanced adaptation between the need to survive in the wild and socialize within different cultures. . .The possibilities are immense! I need to write this down and research more about the environment you will live in." Ryoga stayed quietly stumped by the ranting conversation the doctor shared mostly at himself, shrugging unconsciously at his request.

"I don't really understand what you just said, but if it helps me and my daughter, count me in." Said the girl before she could regret it after Midori shook her head negatively. "Sorry Ryoga, but Dr. Saito's plan is to set cameras around the house where we're going to live. . .You know, to build more data for your case."

The fanged girl's teeth clenched dismissively this time. It was too late to say a thing after the old man went on and on about moving his research team to Nerima, but after noting how hard it would be for her alone with a premature baby, the plan didn't sound too unappealing after all.

"At least the good news is how impressed Dr. Hisao left from your first meeting with him. He is one of the most advanced linguistic professors in the Academy and after the way he left, I think you'll have a great time working from home translating books in different languages."

Ryoga began to see how everything did look better than she anticipated, possibly thanks to Life, she thought. At first, his death was the culminating step in his young adult life and in the next day, a new teenage girl had another young woman willing to help her with the baby, a house where se could be safe and a job where she wouldn't leave home any time soon.

Actually, Life seemed to finally shed some light in her path when Midori was not only a very smart girl, but beautiful too, very mature and if Ryoga could play her cards right as a male, maybe even asking her out on a date would be a viable option.

There she went again, creating castles on the clouds and imagining a family of her own, this time she would be a mom and a dad while Midori would function as Ryoga's faithful wife and companion. . .Yes. Nothing could ruin this moment thought the fanged teen, giving her a new illusion in Sachiko and her life.

"Will it be Ok for me and Sachi-Chan to share an apartment with you Midori-san?" Asked rather curious Ryoga, more in a prodding manner trying to feel the situation. "Of course!. . .I mean, I know you are a guy first and foremost, but from now on you will need to learn about female modesty, a new way to dress and even act. . .Who knows, I may even need to teach you certain things females do differently from males altogether."

"The point is that I feel responsible for what happened with Ranma-san. He was a mom and a woman with a male brain the whole time, and it saddened me to see how there wasn't a motherly link between the baby and his curse."

The girl set a few books aside, snuggling ever so slightly closer to the bandanna clad girl after grabbing her hand in a rather supportive way. "I can't shake the feeling of how intense you were under the stressful choice to either drown or let your daughter lose an important part in her upbringing. . .Believe me, she will need you as a dad "and" a mom, but your motherly instinct flared almost instantly, even when you were still very much male"

After she saw Ryoga blush by the description she did about her daring ultimate choice, Midori cleared her throat, bringing some seriousness into the conversation while her reassuring hand never left hers.

"But don't worry. . .There are many things we need to learn and as soon as my husband gets back from Hokkaido in three days, we should be ready to prepare a room for you and the baby."

Lights went off in her mind. . .Silence screamed so loud in Ryoga's ears, a long high pitch sound remained stuck in her head when the new prospect in her life as a family mentioned a husband. "Y-You are married?"

"Why yes!. . .I'm sorry I never mentioned it before, but he is always so busy giving speech conferences all over Japan, we are almost all the time separated from each other and I find wearing a ring to work as a rather bothersome chore. Don't worry though. You'll meet him soon enough and then, you'll understand how easy is to live with us."

There it went again. . .The clouds turned dark and the castles crumbled by the pressure of her shattered dreams. The same illusion Ryoga forced to create was once again destroyed by reality, and when push came to shove, a sigh of defeat was the only thing left between hope and her depression.

Just as the new girl deflated back to her old, depressive state, Dr. Saito decided to rush back to where the two young women discussed Ryoga's new home. "Oh!. . .Mr. Hibiki, I almost forget. It seems Miss Akane Tendo found out about you visiting me at school, and after barging into my office, she demanded to see you immediately."

Ryoga blanched at the idea to be seen not only as a girl, but at all the repercussions the youngest Tendo would come up on her own about a six month, premature baby. "No!. . .You can't let her see me or tell her about Sachiko. . ."

Takeshi did understand the situation the boy was in, knowing very well how unresponsive that specific girl got when confronted with all the stuff Ryoga had done to her fiancé over the last months.

"I agree, but since she won't give up hope I was thinking in taking you to the school, present you there as my subject over "Lack of direction syndrome studies" and let her leave you alone without suspecting about the baby or whatever happened with Mr. Saotome."

The girl found the idea ingenious, accepting to go with him the next day while Midori could take care of the baby. "Maybe I can even send her away and save me the trouble to bump with Ranma in the process. . .I will wait for you here doctor. . ." Said excited the girl.

Saito bowed one last time, leaving both girls alone but never walking away just yet. "Why would you want to hide Sachi-Chan from Ranma? He signed the documents willingly, refusing any involvement with her Ryoga?" Asked Midori confused.

The girl sighed reservedly when Akane came to mind as the force moving the pigtailed boy thanks to her willful whim. "I'm afraid he'll think twice about the adoption papers Midori-san, and if he gets married with Akane, I know they could take her away from me. . .A single half-man, half-woman with no experience in babies. . .No, for now I will keep her hidden from everyone."

After understanding her situation, the doctor's disciple agreed to let her stay on the couch as she kept staring at the professor with worried looks. "Dr. Saito. . .Is everything alright?" Asked puzzled by his nervous stares.

"Miss. Mitsushi. . .It has come to my attention a rather peculiar situation corresponding to our old friend, Mr. Saotome. Please follow me and keep quiet. I need you to see the last psychological evaluations I did to Ranma-san during his pregnancy and how bad he is as of now." Both professionals left the exhausted girl behind while walking into an empty room to discuss those yellow folders.

An hour later the doctor left Midori alone, walking out of the hospital just as the assistant found a very awake Ryoga arguing with a nurse near the new born ward. She had some trouble pulling the effusive girl away from the resting babies, but when Midori managed to pry her away, she rolled her eyes by the sensible manner in which Ryoga attended the situation.

"I still think you exaggerate by worrying on a place where fifteen nurses patrol all night long, but I guess a first time mother would feel on edge just like you. . ." Blurted her friend too late after the fanged teen's face blushed brightly like a tomato. Still, the older assistant ignored her own blunder by showing Ryoga the heavy lines under her eyes as example of how tired she really was. "Forget it. . .Just rest and I'll let you know when to get up."

Ryoga was definitely tired, but what urged the teen right now came almost instantly when she went to the ladies room and a boy sneaked out of it moments later. "Much better. . .Being a girl is Ok and all, but I was getting tired of the weight on my chest." Joked the boy just before he fell on the couch dead tired.

Time advanced like it always does on a hospital, slow and motionless. Midori walked every hour or so into the baby's ward just to keep her promise despite the annoyed faces of the nurses trying to keep the room dark all times.

But despite her word to keep an eye on the baby, the slightly older girl paced from right to left, seriously meditating about Dr. Saito's evaluations. "_Ranma is degrading as he falls in denial. I was sure no human being, whether a male or female, would be able to fight against motherly instinct, and now Ranma-san is falling apart because of it_."

Anguish and tasteless time finally caught up to the girl, despite how a dosed off Midori fought valiantly to keep her eyes open, but loosing the battle as she tried to stretch her cramped, heavy legs. When her eyelids fell by the weight of her work these past days, a set of lips passionately kissed its way from her own lips to the neck.

The girl had thought about a tiny dog she used to have when little, but that was a long time ago. Than, the second guess came when Keiji Endo, her husband promised to arrive in three days ready to meet this friend of hers.

With a sudden smile and her hand reaching towards the neck of his amorous adversary, Midori pulled him closer where her lips ravaged that long, almost forgotten mouth. "Hey lover. . .Decided to surprise me two days sooner?"

The man smiled back at her after the well deserved kiss made its desired effect on him. "You know me. . .Everything for my lady and her crazy dreams about children with ancient curses." His wife smiled coyly at him this time, just as her brows danced in direction to the boy deeply snoring on the couch.

"Want to bet my dreams aren't just that?" His eye-brows raised doubtfully this time, following her line of sight towards the teen. "you mean him?. . .Nah!. . ." He decided to leave the proof for later, leaving the girl rest while he sat on the next couch and revised several documents from his next speech.

A few hours later Dr. Saito arrived fresh and ready like a small child into a candy store. When he walked near the three people dosing off on the waiting room, he peeked into the baby ward, giving the signal to the nurses and then he walked right next to Ryoga.

Very subtly, he slid a black bandanna right around the still sleeping boy's eyes. Midori woke when she felt his presence, and when the old man waved at the nurse by the baby room's entrance, a wailing cry emerged from within.

Immediately after, Ryoga snapped scared after the familiar noise. He felt the bandanna covering his eyes and leaving his surroundings just as dark as a few hours ago. "What the hell!" Said out loud, and before he could yank the cloth away, Dr. Saito warned him menacingly from doing so.

"Ryoga!. . .Leave the cover on. . .Focus on your baby's needs and go to her. . ." The test had began. Ryoga bared his teeth menacingly at where he thought the male voice came from, but his motherly instincts raised in a faster level than his rage.

"I don't have time for this doctor!. . .My girl is crying!. . .She needs me. . ." Ryoga drove his hand ready to pull the bandanna when Saito admonished him again, this time over something he hadn't thought about it.

"Alright. . .Do it, but think about this!. . .There are a number of nurses taking care of your child now. What will happen when you're on your own and your baby is all alone somewhere in the house?. . .Will you try to go at her and get lost, probably causing her death in the process?"

"Think about it and focus in her cries. . .Now, go to her!" Ryoga took a deep breath, understanding the practice of the test. With all his calm and focused mind, the boy turned around instantly, running in the direction he felt where to go.

When a door opened and several brooms and mops fell on his head, Ryoga snarled loudly at his damn back-firing senses. "Damn it!. . ." He turned around, running out of the supply closet and into another room he felt the right one. "Hey! You pervert. . .This is a private room. Get out of here!. . .Security!"

This time the teen realized his baby girl's tone was farther away, leaving no other choice but to grab the wall and slide to the entrance where he thought the voice became stronger. "C'mon Doctor!. . .He is too stressed, just look at him!?" Said Midori increasingly worried about the teen who desperately shook from side to side.

Saito was indeed mesmerized by the boy's lack of direction. His scribbling hand blurred as his notes kept filling one page after the other about the illness and the effects towards motherly instincts.

"Amazing!. . .He wants so desperately to reach her even when his DTD keeps him away the more he stresses. . ." Dr. Saito saw angrily at Midori the second she pulled his sleeve with determination after Ryoga fell to the floor, right in the center of two corridors marking four different ways he could go on.

"That's enough!. . .Look at him. He needs to get her now and this is a birth defect doctor, not a possible illness capable to be fixed itself under pressure. . ." The old man scoffed at the girl, trying to dismiss her worry until Keiji grabbed her shoulder, encasing the girl with his bigger body.

"Fine!. . .Do as you wish, but let the bandanna on and don't touch him. . .His depression seems to raise and you don't know how he powers his most devastating techniques" As he said that, the girl and her husband saw with their mouths half open a dark energy enveloping the kneeling boy who desperately tried to move, but unable to do so thanks to the anger engulfing his senses.

When Midori tried to think what to do next, she blessed her husband for his annoying habit to leave his tea half full on the table, and in a second the girl took a hold of it, throwing the cold liquid towards the unsuspecting teen.

"Ryoga!. . .Use your maternal instincts!. . ." As he heard Midori's voice, the sudden splash turned his body into a very voluptuous girl, drenched but aware of her little girl's needs. Keiji gaped at the transformation, keeping his hanging mouth dropping on the floor figuratively as the now girl forgot obstacles and doors in front of her, arriving instinctively near the plastic bubble in a second.

"Here I am baby. . .Don't cry. . .I'm right here. . ." The tiny baby stopped her begging wails when the sobbing mother was allowed to let her hand into the chamber after it was sterilized. Both nurses gasped with an "Aww" tone of pride and tenderness when they had seen this type of need between parents and children, but never this strong before.

Dr. Saito proudly walked near the room when one of the nurses pushed him out with a rough look on her face. "Be glad you're authorized to do this kind of crazy stuff, but so you know, her child's temperature raised almost one hundred degrees when she couldn't find her mother. . .You are damn lucky she defused her pressure the second the girl touched her mother."

Midori and Keiji stared angrily at him too, but they decided to leave both mother and daughter alone for the reminder of the morning until Ryoga could feel strong enough to leave her alone. "Let's go doctor, we need to let her bond with Sachiko and later we can come and get her to the school grounds."

As they were leaving, a stunned husband surrounded his wife over her neck and apologized after what he had seen. "Well. . .I stand corrected honey. You win this time. . ." The couple left the conversation for later, leaving the mother and her girl alone while a strong breakfast scent called from the cafeteria.

Unashamedly enough, Dr. Takeshi Saito kept scribbling away about the over bearing power of motherhood and the great connection both baby and mom had despite of being a curse. "Amazing!. . .Simply amazing!


	6. Chapter 6

The train station shrunk away into the distance as Ranma ran steadily towards a place he swore never to return again. He had committed many mistakes in the past, but trying to cover a hole by making another wasn't exactly the right plan for someone with a life as complicated as his.

Same went for the redheaded reflection he could see on every shiny surface across his path. Both kept thinking the same thing, and although Ranma knew deep down she was a repressed guilt-ridden memory from his past, the boy preferred to treat her like another person siding with him on this specific endeavor.

"Ranma. . ." Announced the redhead with trembling eyes as her counterpart seemed too busy running from her and ignoring her pleads and cries, all because fear lurked around that memory. Without looking at her in the eye, Ranma kept his pace steady across streets and bystanders while letting her know everything would be ok. "I'll get our baby, I promise. . .I will get him."

Thanks to his previous visits to the immense University he could navigate through the busy streets and buildings infested with hundred of students walking apparently aimlessly to their classes. When he thought about it, many of the students following his cursed pregnancy were anonymous sources of information he would never be able to find in this jungle, forcing to teen to stop and focus on his next step.

"What do I do. . .I must find a way ta get Akane back now!" As his time ran almost out, a familiar couple passed him aside while they rushed to the next building. He suddenly turned around, focusing his mind in the sensuous American couple he had shared six months of his life before, and recognizing mostly the girl from her companion.

"Pamela-san!. . ." Screamed the pigtailed boy when he recognized his old neighbor and apparent rival. The girl veered automatically, staring at the boy who looked eerily familiar. "D-Do I know you from somewhere?" Ranma reached them abruptly, stopping mere inches away from the couple just to caught up with his breath before continuing.

"It's me!. . .Ranma. . ." Said the boy as the girl furrowed her brows puzzled by the very familiar name. When she found the joke less than appealing, she pressed her distance a lot closer to the boy, leaving any misunderstanding aside and clearing the air between them. "I don't know who you are, but the only Ranma I know was a redheaded girl who used to live right next door from my apartment."

"Yes!. . .That's me. Well, not exactly me. . .More like. . ." The boy stopped when he had no idea how to address this peculiar situation, giving up at the last moment when the sprinklers went off, wetting the grass and bursting a squirt of water aimed directly at the boy.

"It's me alright? . . ." Declared breathless teen as the sudden splash of sparkling water made the desired effect, transforming him into the girl right in front of the two young couple, and other people walking around who gasped surprised by the change. "Yes! It's you!. . ." Pamela said as she rushed at her side, rubbing her arms while her eyes fell to the ground in shame.

"R-Ranma. . .I've been thinking for the longest time and I want to apologize for the way I treated your husband. You see, I studied with Dr. Saito and he gave us the assignment to push jealousy in your marriage as a way to study you reactions. . .I never meant to cause a separation between you and. . ."

The girl finally stopped ranting when a missing bulge on the redhead's belly made her frown questioningly by the sudden change. "Wait. . .Weren't you pregnant not six months ago?" The girl rolled her eyes, explaining all that story was in the past and other, more pressing matters, were the reason of her sudden visit.

"Things didn't go the way I wanted. . .Well. . .We wanted, an' instead the baby was delivered prematurely, but don' worry. . .H-He is waiting with Ryoga while I attend other matters." The American couple looked at each other, wondering why would a mother talk so nonchalantly towards her new born child, not to mention how this strange male to female transformation Dr. Saito never mentioned before affected the now non-pregnant girl.

They understood there was a reason why the professor studied the teen, arguing that perhaps postpartum depression was the culprit Ranma experienced from a miscarriage. The foreign woman decided to rub her shoulders, soothing the girl away from such terrible mental illness as she hoped the real boy in her wouldn't have lost his mind.

"D-Drop it Ok?" Said the redhead by the condescending manner the other girl treated her. "Little Ranma, like I named him, is in good hands. . .If I accept that for the time being, then you two can do it as well." The statement sounded too uncaring after being said the way she did, prompting Ranma to try and fix her blunder despite her urgency to be elsewhere. "I know. . .I know it sounds terrible, but you have no idea how hard it would be for a boy whose expected ta be a man ta care for a baby. At least he is in a much better place with Ryoga than with me. Besides, I'm goin' ta be away from him just for a couple of days. . .Soon enough, I'll get him and we will together."

Pamela and her husband had nothing else to add or argue when the redhead and her mate were more than incompatible for as long as they were together, not to mention how they behaved before other adults. "I see, well. . .I guess is for the best then." Replied Pamela with the hope to change the subject.

After a second try, the Saotome teenage girl opted not to waste more time with twenty questions, leaving any other unresolved issue for later, or most likely, never. They noticed her rushing pressure from going ahead so, they waited for the girl to ask her favor again.

"Do you know where can I find the basic medicine building?. . .I need ta get a girl who lives in this University but the more I look for the place we were supposed ta meet, the more I get lost." The student described with specific directions the farthest building on the outskirt of the college, leaving the girl with a kiss on her cheek before rushing to her next class.

"Good luck Ranma, and tell Ryoga I'm so sorry I tried to mess with his head!" The couple vanished among the crowd, and so did the girl who knew how to contact Akane now before a dreaded union between Daisuke and his fiancée would be the end of his relationship with the youngest Tendo.

* * *

In the same area but a few blocks away from the rushing redhead, Ryoga waited patiently in the deserted building ready to end all his contact with the Tendo youngest sister before his secret would be revealed.

As he paced from side to side, Takeshi, Midori and Keiji stared at the boy playing with his intertwined fingers in anticipation to this meeting. "Calm down Ryoga. That girl doesn't suspect a thing and as soon as she knows you are Ok, no one will ever know about little Sachiko." Cheered the girl with the idea to make Ryoga feel better.

"You don't get it Midori-san. . .If Ranma is with her it's more than likely that he'll want to know what am I still doing here and if he figures about my daughter, he could change his mind over the adoption papers. I don't want that. . .I love her more than my life itself and only death will pry Sachiko from me."

There was a worrisome dread of seriousness in his words when Sachiko's protection became the biggest promise Ryoga made to himself. They knew he wasn't bluffing about the threat and if necessary, Ryoga could take extreme measures against all those who could try to take them apart.

"Don't worry Mr. Hibiki." Assured the old professor. "Ranma and Akane Tendo will leave you alone after they see you unharmed. In the meantime, I have contacted several men of high ranking levels in our society respect our 'little' agreemnent. They owe me big and the document confirming you as the baby's only parent will be officially appraised by their consent. . .There is no chance Mr. Saotome can get a hold of your little girl. . .Unless you decide to become either his wife or husband."

The taunt Takeshi threw was subtle but effective. He still refused to leave the pair and their relationship as a collateral loss dearly missed from his research. When the fanged boy scoffed at him, he made sure the good doctor could understand there was no chance of that ever happening.

"Never. . .I know how he turned his back away from Sachi-Chan out of fear to the consequences, despite all the teachings about manliness and pride he learned over the years. I, gave everything for her and I will continue doing so alone." Not a second passed after saying that when his mind reeled back and the aftertaste from such lie forced the boy to look away. Still, it was a necessary lie in his way of thinking and Ryoga needed to keep pushing the guilt deep into his soul.

"I don't need a man to know my baby will be safe as long as I live like any other girl out there. . .Besides, he made his choice and that still lingers in my mind. He told me to forget the illusion of a family and so I did. There is no family here but a single mom and her daughter, and he is neither her mom or dad. Ranma lost that chance when he turned his back even when he knew she had a chance."

Midori and her husband thought about his words, trusting the new boy turned girl could find someone in time, but the evaluations hidden in those yellow folders and the coercing way the professor always used to get what he wanted screamed the truth about Ranma's real predicament.

"Ryoga. . .About Ranma." Interrupted rather abruptly the girl despite Saito's angry scowl directed at her alone. "You see, when he was going through the second trimester in his pregnancy, something happened. . .Something most teenage girls with the same situation have shown through close examination, but it multiplied thanks to the guilt ridden emotions Ranma had by being a boy."

The fanged teen knew Ranma's lack of interest for the baby was some type of illness, but something deep in his head knew he was going to regret hearing that. The boy stopped fidgeting with his fingers and watched how Dr. Saito followed Midori's explanation even though his reluctant eyes told otherwise.

"Like my assistant said Ryoga, Mr. Saotome is a very peculiar individual whose personality and mental stress drove him to the edge of madness. Ryoga-san. . .Many young women have trouble in recognizing their babies thanks to different pressures along their pregnancy cycles. Such problems are called Antepartum or prenatal depression."

"Ranma-san experienced several trigger effects like feelings of anger or irritability, Lack of interest on the baby, and feelings of guilt, shame or hopelessness that critically affected what a normal mother would feel for her unborn child. I assure you, we kept a strict supervision of her state during the months you were together, specially when all those mental problems sometimes reach the last and worst symptom of them all. . .Possible thoughts of harming the baby or herself."

The old man raised several folders containing Ranma's encephalographic tests and the few psychiatric sessions they had alone the way. "These can confirm what I just explained, and should give you an understanding of. . ." But the boy just slapped the studies with force, staring at the doctor as he did so.

"I don't care why he did it. . .He may be sick at the time, but I can't accept that. . .I won't accept it. . .Or." At this point tears threatened to fall down his cheeks, but he stopped before they would be free, remembering Akane was in her way here. How could he agree to the idea, was his denying decision. Ranma didn't have complete control of her mind at the time according to the studies. . .But, that would mean she would be found innocent and his adored Sachiko would be relinquished at Ranma's side with no way for the lost boy to ever getting her back.

The fanged teen took a deep breath, releasing the pressure slowly through his clenched teeth, and staring at Midori the most with pleading eyes. "Midori-san. . .I can't forgive him. . .For my daughter, I just can't forgive and forget. . ."

The doctor's assistant realized Ryoga's denial was as strong as what Ranma went through, understanding the repercussions if he would admit Ranma's distress. "I-I see. . .Well, let's leave all this for later and concentrate on Miss Tendo. . .Would that help you Ryoga?"

The boy timidly smiled at her, admitting he had the wrong impression from the redhead during their stay in that apartment, but his situation looked far worse if he were to accept the truth. "Y-Yes. . .Let's try and fix this situation first, and then we can deal with that idiot later."

They still had a few more minutes before the girl could arrive to the building, leaving Ryoga with an apologetically look towards the older teacher. He understood though, patting the boy as he made his way towards the door. "Don't sweat it boy. . .The life of a scientist is not an easy one. . ." Joked one last time before shouting towards the door.

"Come in!" Came Takeshi's voice, letting the new student into the building. When Akane saw Ryoga standing nervously at one side of the professor, the girl rushed at his side, hugging him for dear life as her tears ran down her face.

"Oh Ryoga!. . .I was worried sick. What happened with you and Ranma?" The boy stared anxiously at her, frozen by the question until it came apparent she hadn't met him just yet. "You mean, Ranma isn't with you?"

"No. . .The last time I saw him was when you two left for that stupid training. After that, I took my own future by the hand and left Nerima altogether." Ryoga blinked several times, wondering what happened next if there was almost a week since the pigtailed boy left the hospital with direction to Furinkan.

"I. . .I see. Well I. . .I mean, we!. . .We went our separate ways after the m-monastery kicked us out. . ." He pretty much ran out of excuses, but the only reason they could come up with was the original plan they had rehearsed for the past months in case of this situation presented itself.

"So. . .You two were admitted in the temple, learned whatever you needed and after six moths the Buddhists kicked you out? . . .That doesn't seem right." Akane raised her brow, sensing there was something else she needed to extract from the boy when his well known trembling got him in so many troubles hiding secrets like his curse before.

With a deep breath held in her chest for some time now, Akane grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the other side of the room, this time ready to try and expose her own little secret. "Ryoga-kun. I need your blessing. . ." Both boy and girl looked at each other somewhat doubtful about the next step but when the raven haired girl opened up again, he didn't expect what was going to happen.

"Look. . .I know about P-Chan and you Ryoga-kun. . .I've known for a very long time." When he heard that, the boy swallowed tensely at her, closing his eyes but accepting his well deserved punishment.

"A-Akane-san. . .I-I always wanted to tell you, b-but I was afraid. . .I-I don't know, that maybe you'd stop talking to me. . .O-Or send me to the moon." He looked down with a sad look Akane couldn't take any longer.

She grabbed his hand again, this time pushing him into her welcoming embrace before she could talk from within his chest. "R-Ryoga. . .I. . .I know you love me, but. . ." The boy knew this was it. The only sensation keeping him alive before he knew little Sachiko came crashing into his mind like a wrecking ball began to slowly dissolve right before his eyes, but something clicked at the same time as well. . .Something he considered more fulfilling than his love for the girl.

"For the longest time I thought you were the one, Ryoga. Equal to Ranma and better than any other boy fighting to date me, but the truth is." She peeked from within her hiding place in the crevice of his chest, keeping her eyes firmly set on the boy's as she declared the sad truth.

"I love you. . I really do!. . .But like my very best friend. No!. . .Not just a friend Ryoga. I love you like the little brother I always wanted and it doesn't matter if you felt like lying about P-Chan. I forgive you. . .You know why?"

The boy felt his eyes swell and moist, but there was a tiny spark of happiness sneaking into his heart despite the tremendous let down Akane seemed so honest to confess. Something beyond the love of a girl or a whole family waiting for him every other month in an empty house, near the town of Nerima. . .There was a tiny little baby waiting patiently for his arrival not too far from here which trumped any reason Akane might have had for his past transgressions.

"Because I've seen you tremble and squirm trying to find a way to tell me about it. Every time I was in trouble, you were there. . .You saved me uncountable times, protected me from Ranma's prideful antics like your most precious obsession and at the end of the day you got lost against your will, leaving all your well deserved rewards to that moron alone."

"Thank you Ryoga. . .I really love you, but 'not' in the way you want me to. Can there be a way for us to be together like brother and sister maybe?" The fanged teen bobbed happily, yet numbly at the same time he cleaned the salty droplets from his eyes, smiling at how uneventful this pain was compared to the aching sensation to drown for his little girl.

"O-Of course Akane-san. . .You will always be my little sister. . .O-Or older sister?." Both teens hugged tenderly, leaving tears behind the adults watching a different kind of love breeding for the first time in Ryoga's life. When they separated, the bandanna clad teen sighed relieved but decided to press on the matter at hand.

"What about Ranma? Are you going to accept him after all this time?" The girl danced in place, playing with the tip of her shoe against the linoleum on the floor while her flustered face told him there was one more thing in her agenda, and Ranma was of no concern to her. "T-That's the other reason I wanted to see you, little brother. . ."

Ryoga was the one frowning this time, tilting his head when the door opened and a boy he had seen before walked in. The teen bowed before the fanged boy and the other three, than he walked near the girl, surrounding an arm around her shoulders.

"Ryoga. . .This is Daisuke Yamamoto, m-my fiancé." Surprise was supposed to be the main effect the youngest Tendo waited from her new sibling, but when Ryoga's eyes grew in size and his smile disappeared, she dreaded maybe the plan to present her boyfriend had been a rash decision.

His pale face and dead stare gave her the right idea of how the boy felt one second about the girl he loved for the longest time and the next, where that precise girl broke his heart with the "brother" rejection card.

"I. . .I don't know what to say. . .Congratulations?" Said Ryoga still numbly from the strange turn of events during this meeting. Akane saw something else hiding between his close kneaded brows though, and the constant nervous demeanor he had as his eyes darted away from the girl, avoiding her penetrating gaze, told her she was right.

"Ryoga?. . .Is there something you're not telling me?" The girl pressed ever so slightly at the boy who found increasingly hard to keep up with her stares, not to mention the sight of a very pissed off Ranma entering the building right about now.

The last thing he wanted was for her new foster sister to find out not only about his new form, but the reason Ranma left Nerima in the first place. After he looked at Midori for a sign of help, the girl's expressible features told him this was something he had to do on his own, leaving Ryoga in charge of the situation.

"N-No?. . ." Was the only unfortunate answer he could come up with in such short notice. Akane sighed again, this time grabbing his arm while she walked him towards a pair of chairs left behind by the three adults. "I know this is hard for you, believe me!. . .The last thing I wanted to do is bring you the boy I love and destroy the image you have of me, but I really need your blessing Ryoga. . .I value your advice over any other person. I consider it just as important as Kasumi Nee-Chan's"

The boy released his pent up breath as well, realizing the girl came up with a better lie than anything he could muster. When she dealt with Ranma in the past, her self-respect always ended up wounded thanks to the boy's egotistical views, so who knows, maybe this new boyfriend could be what they were never able to obtain. . .A faithful and respectful husband, and a possible well behaved friend.

"Tell me Akane-san. What will happen when Ranma finds you and all hell breaks loose?. . .Will you deny the chance to explain why he left on that journey with me?" The girl knew this was bound to come up during their conversation and she hoped it would, after all, despite how much they hated each other, Ryoga and Ranma acted like siblings more often than not.

"There is not much I can say really. I loved Ranma for as long as I could hold on to the idea of marrying and have a family down the road, but not now and more importantly, not by the pressing rule of our fathers." Ryoga found that hard to believe at this point, compelling the boy to expose it, just for her own sake.

"Does he knows that?. . .I mean. . .That you love him?" Akane had two very distinct responses to that question already marked in her mind. One, she could go along the lines of trust and loyalty from previous adventures with the pigtailed boy and make it clear her love was an understatement, or. . .To tell him why should she open up to a jerk who never did so in the first place.

"Well. . . No, but that's not the point Ryoga. We have a silent agreement about our feelings, or at least I think we had until that stupid training journey told me what he really loves. Sorry little brother, but Ranma has made very clear his doubt over me as the strongest drive in his life."

It was a mess of a declaration thought the boy, but he seemed to understand what she meant, specially when she was the one pressing Ranma into a serious relationship across the years together. He tried to argue about the point a bit further, but Akane wasn't done just yet with her explanation, forcing him to sit tight and listen.

"I want a husband who can be daring. . .Someone who can save me at the end of the day, fight for our love and sweep me with his prideful stamp of a man off my feet." Ryoga pretty much agreed she just detailed what Ranma had been doing for her every single time, but then Akane added something that made him chuckle lightly.

"But I want someone normal too, someone who can be romantic, respectful and well behaved. . .Someone sweet and honest, someone like you Ryoga. . .I guess what I'm trying to say is how I want someone who can share your treats with Ranma's all in one body."

The fanged boy could not believe his luck. He certainly was loyal and daring. Ready to defend and rescue her before any daunting challenge coming their way, but he knew she wanted the wild feeling to be courted by a bad boy. . .Someone like Ranma who obeyed no rules. In the end, he realized most girls go for the incorrigible types, leaving the soft hearted, kind, and whimpering idiots like himself aside.

"I-I see. . .A-And this guy accomplishes all that?" Replied the fanged boy as he ignored a big sweat-drop popping besides Daisuke's hair. Akane smiled dumbly this time, waving at the boy to join them by the chairs as she made his presence very clear. "In a very humanly possible way Ryoga-kun. I'm tired of kidnappings, pledges and contracts about my life beyond my control. . .He at least listens to me, lets me make my own choices no matter how wrong they may be and lastly, he is at my side every step of the way without humiliating me verbally or otherwise."

Ryoga accepted the boy did fit Akane's ideal man, from a more 'mundane ' point of view. He could have risen from the chair angry and hurt, ready to claim his place as her closest love interest right behind Ranma, but there was something else in his mind as of late and frankly, he started to see a more shallow side from his new half sister than he had noticed ever before.

"Hey. . .That sounds perfect!" He finally said, after he had the strength to let go of a big part of his life. . .Then again, he knew an even bigger part was about to take its place sooner rather than later. "Akane-san. . .I wish you the best and I hope Ranma can be as understanding as I am, which I doubt it though." Both teens smiled at each other, and when the girl rested her head on the bulging muscles of his chest, the boy extended his hand at the other boy standing at their side.

"I guess a welcome to the Tendo family is in order even when I'm not an official Tendo yet, Daisuke-san. . ." The boy understood how close his girlfriend was with him, considering his words refreshing. They shook rather closely, leaving any ill feeling behind as the boy bowed respectfully at the lost teen.

"Thank you Ryoga-san. . .I always thought you were a hotheaded boy in search for troubles, but you're alright." Both teens laughed goodheartedly at the comment, staying a bit longer discussing what was next in their relationship until Ryoga once again seemed too tense with something else in his mind.

"Is everything really alright Ryoga-kun?" The boy kept evading her eyes, pressing Akane to follow his line of sight closely until their eyes met forcibly one against the other. "I-Is nothing Akane-san. . .I got to finish this experiment about my lack of sense in direction and maybe I may get rid of it sooner than later."

Both teens accepted his urgency so, after an apologizing bow towards the others, Akane and her fiancé left the building right after she made Ryoga promise to see her more often now that they were in the same campus.

When everyone walked out of the building, things became a lot more complicated when a furious redheaded girl caught them outside on the street. "Just the one I needed ta see." Akane gasped at the girl who began to press her steps towards her with a clear intention to grab Akane by the hand and take her into a more secluded place where they could discuss this matter privately.

Just when she was about to snatch her, Daisuke interposed between them ready to act for the good of his girl. "Stop Ranma!. . .Cool off first and then we can talk about. . ." But there was no time left for the brunette to explain when the girl grabbed him by the shirt, pushing him aside a bit more violently than what she intended to do.

At this point there was no sympathy for her best friend at school or the amazed looks from the others when her future as heir of the art was about to be taken away from her grasp. "Stay out of this Dai!. . .This is between me an' her. . ."

"Ranma!. . .What is wrong with you?" Asked the youngest Tendo taken back by the way the redhead reacted against the boy. "What's wrong with me!?. . .I leave for sometime ready ta perfect my art an' when I come back, this is how I find you?"

Akane tried to stop Ranma just as she was able in the past, but when the redhead decided to pull the girl against her will, another hand slapped hers aside, just as "he" walked in front of his new little sister. "Like hell you will Ranma. . .You are angry and I understand that more than anyone, but stop before you do something you may regret later. . ."

"Shut up!. . .I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn' because of you!. . .Move Ryoga. . .Move or I'll move you." There they were again. Ryoga confronting his most hated rival for the good and protection of his dear friend, and even when the reason for all this mess was his fault, there was no chance to explain any of it in this precise moment.

Besides, Ranma looked strangely exhausted and her labored breathing showed signs of mental distress. Ryoga hoped to reason with the girl, but his own mental anguish constantly played the memory of a weak and pregnant redhead perishing on the operating table all because of him.

A pang of guilt crossed Ryoga's mind just when the boy stared a second too late at those pretty blue eyes. He knew what had really happened during Ranma's pregnancy and that type of depressive illness was something beyond his control. He wanted to wane and let them fix their own fights, but he needed to be strong for now. . .Until he could figure out what to do next.

"No!. . .She is leaving with her boyfriend and if you want to explain the situation do it on her terms, otherwise this place is about to turn into a second Jusendo filled with gaping holes and destroyed landscapes. . ." The challenge was in the air, and although Ranma wanted nothing more but oblige his request, the redhead had more pressing matters to fix than make a war in a public place.

His words remained a testament of past battles they had fought versus other enemies, but the memory of a ruined land thanks to their devastating techniques told the redhead he wasn't bluffing either. . .Besides, she knew Ryoga hated her for what the girl did the last time they were in the hospital, fueling a possible confrontation even more.

Still, fear was not the reason Ranma thought about going all out with the boy though. She actually saw the fear in the Tendo girl's eyes. After a second later she moved aside, letting Akane and Diasuke pass freely while the pressure in her mind from that other voice was too hard to contain.

She plummeted to the ground where only one sentence left her lips. "Everytin' is lost. . ." Ryoga felt the need to turn back and walk away, after all, Ranma acted in the exact same way with Sachiko and his feelings towards the baby were deplorable to say the least, but she knew the truth now and that trumped any ill contempt towards the redheaded teen. After a loud "damn" escaped his lips, and his clenched teeth damned his soft heart, the boy crouched at her level, trying to make her understand what could be done next.

"Don't sweat it man. . .Take a nice deep breath and focus on what you feel for her. Remember, there are reasons she left you in the first place, and although I am tired of telling you that, I think is time for you to analyze your behavior before dealing with her again."

Ranma lifted her concerned face, letting her eyes search his with a strange look of distrust in her mind. "Why would you want ta help me now after everythin' I did in the past?. . .I took away your wish ta be a dad, an' there is no image of us ever being somethin' else than two strangers. . .Then, why?"

Ryoga chuckled internally, wondering that exact same concept as well. When there was no apparent reason, he shrugged his shoulders uncaringly, giving him a shred of hope for something that could keep her away from Ryoga's true objective. "I just want what's best for Akane-san Ranma, and if she gets Daisuke-san before you, well. . .So be it."

"But I need to make sure what you said is not true. . .I need to try and help you so you won't blame me for ruining your chances with her." The redheaded girl accepted that as way to redeem himself and after she was clear enough about any stupid feelings between them were non-existent, the girl stood up ready to do it his way.

Ryoga's intentions felt empty for the boy though. His mind kept pushing the idea of sharing Sachiko's life with her real mom and who knows, make her a better person altogether. . .But what if Ranma would reconcile with Akane. That thought alone made her go back to the fear induced denial he was so fond of up until now. A sudden outburst of a rant was what brought the lost boy back to reality, forcing him to deal with Ranma all over again.

"Fine Mr. know-it-all. . .What do I do ta gain Akane back?" Ryoga looked at Midori, bobbing at her and asking silently to go and check on his little girl while he attended this much needed problem a bit further.

"For starters, you need to tone down the macho man attitude, you're way too strong against a regular human boy and the way you act doesn't help one bit your case. Let me talk to her and ask Akane for a time alone with you whenever she says and wants."

"After she tells me, I'll let you know and you can talk about your relationship, but be warned. . .You must take this seriously. No "You're a tomboy!" type of crap you love to taunt her with. . .Use the same attitude you did when we were together and you will die before stepping in the same room with her."

Ranma squinted her eyes trying to find a trick in his plan, but after a moment of soul searching she shrugged, accepting the deal. "Ok, but what do I do in the meantime?" Ryoga told her to go back with Dr. Saito's study apartment they shared for six months and stay there until the meeting would be set.

"An' am I supposed ta share the place with you?" Asked once again, determined to make her point clear about Ryoga's misplaced feelings in the past. "No way!. . .I am tired of your damn way of life Ranma. . . And thanks to you, there is nothing or no one forcing me to go back in there."

"I have my own apartment and you are not invited. Now go and I'll let you know as soon as I talk with Akane-san." Ranma felt a pang of guilt about her decision to give the baby in adoption right before he passed away, triggering a vast array of mental and physical anguish she had never felt before. . .Well, except through her pregnancy. Still a bit taken by the friendly manner Ryoga acted, the girl got hold of herself, leaving a strangely calm Ryoga behind and walking with Dr. Saito who took the girl back to the tiny apartment.

"Alright. . .I better hurry before I miss my session with little Sachi." Said the boy to no one in particular. When he arrived to the hospital, several nurses waited impatiently for the boy to go and change.

When he did so, a transformed girl dressed only with a hospital gown went into the baby ward, and walked near the plastic bubble where her little daughter moved rambunctiously. She proceeded to once again fight against her feelings and learn new things for her baby's health. "Ok Miss Hibiki. .. Everything is ready and I must remind you. . .Be calm and the baby won't get nervous either."

Ryoga focused solely in her girl, blocking any other thoughts about recent incidents for a practice she will need to do on a daily basis. When the nurse bobbed again, the fanged teen grabbed the nasogastric tube with care.

It was heartbreaking to see his, or in this case, her own child suffer through the predictable effects of a premature birthing. Ryoga learned by Midori about little Sachiko's death and resuscitation exactly two minutes and ten seconds which were the exact time she remained dead on that stretcher after his Jusenkyo transformation.

And even though the girl's only problems were gender related, she found out her daughter was starting to develop asthma at such young age. It didn't work like older children just yet, but all the symptoms were present, and this procedure was one of the facts welcoming the girl into a 'life' she never experienced before.

She made sure just like the main nurse taught her in past weeks about the table ready at the side of the baby's crib, carrying with it the NG tube, syringe, tape, water and tissue so she could clean her tiny nostril.

The water-soluble lubricant and the feeding tube were the last items she would need, and the two items she looked so concerned to use up until now. When everything seemed in order, she took the tube, pushed water through it and after seeing no cracks or leaks were on the plastic, she proceeded to mark and measure the distance between Sachi's little nose and her tummy.

Placing the end of the tube on little Sachiko's nose, she measured the line on the outside first, from there to her ear and then down at midpoint between her sternum and her navel. As she kept her hands from trembling, Ryoga noted how the nurse kept encouraging her with nods now and then, reassuring the girl how she was doing fine.

After the nurses told her the baby had a soother to help her calm down, they advised Ryoga to cradle Sachi on her free arm, giving her a chance to cuddle the tiny girl who felt more at peace by the constant contact with her mother.

When she went ahead inserting the tube, little Sachiko felt a gagging sensation, making Ryoga recoil for a second but the strange object passed with no more problem. Now, this was a normal effect for the tube, but every time that happened, Ryoga could do nothing but stay steady while her tears began to run uncontrollably from her eyes in fear to see her little girl suffocate with this way of feeding.

"Calm down Miss Hibiki. . .All babies feel the gagging sensation at first, keep inserting the tube and it will pass." Just as she said so, her girl stopped fighting the feeling only to fall back into their cuddle like nothing had happened.

The procedure had been a success, just like the previous times she had done it, despite the same fear crawling to the back of her head every single time. Giving her own milk was too big of a change she wasn't ready to practice, but when Ryoga swore to protect her baby, it meant from everything. . .Including her own fears.

After a while, Ryoga became more aware of her child's needs. Milk was ready for the baby to ingest through the tube since her size rendered her too tired to feed on her own, thus, she fed her when Sachi was asleep and after a few more days the news came to the mother that she could go home with her baby after her lessons were complete.

As Ryoga spent everyday at the side of her little girl, the estranged need to be a male vanished completely from her mind. The girl passed most of the time talking and redacting more data for Dr. Saito's research with her new roommate and that's the moment Midori used to reaffirm a loose end.

"Ryoga. . .Before we continue with our survey, there has been some thoughts stuck in my mind. . .You see. The several studies Dr. Saito and I took from Ranma during her pregnancy were very important for her daily assessments, but something concerns me about your lack of vision towards those same problems."

Her intentions were clear and understandable, thought the fanged teen in her own head. She refused a sick Ranma from seeing her own daughter which could help her recuperation advance faster, but Ryoga began to learn motherhood is more than just having a baby.

"I know what your going to tell me Midori-chan, and I have thought about it for some time now. The truth is the power Dr. Saito holds for the good of my baby." The sudden mention of her mentor made the girl tilt her head, asking silently what did he had to do with Ranma and the lost girl.

"You move a lot Mi-Chan, and I understand since you are still a student here, but you don't pay any attention to what the nurses talk during their breaks. I do, and believe me. . .They talk seriously about Dr. Saito's behavior as a researcher."

"They are convinced his methods of teaching and medical practice are too extreme, giving little to no credibility to his rational thought and annulling any instruction until the higher ups evaluate his intentions and let him do as he pleases."

The description sounded about right, after all, she witnessed poor creatures being transformed into women, only to be turned back and "disposed" like the law so much requires. She considered many ethical rules broken, and had tried to stop him from doing so but apparently the law abides to his deeds and he is innocent from any criminal charge in the past.

"I see your concern with Takeshi's. . .Um. . .Lack of discipline, but what does he has to do with you?" Asked Midori, still puzzled by the doctor's involvement. "That's just it mi-chan. . .When I asked the main nurse about her point of view over Dr. Saito's legal ability, she told me no one would take him seriously and it was a joke to even try a legal contract with him."

"I did Midori. . .I signed documents to make my daughter mine alone, and now they put in question thanks to his behavior. You know what will happen if Ranma and Akane join as a couple?. . .Do you know what will happen if either of them realize Sachiko exists and is Ranma's true daughter? . . ."

Midori began to see the pattern, understanding as she bobbed quietly towards the girl. "I see. . .That's the reason why you are hiding her from them. Fear from their power to take her away from you." It was a powerful feeling for any mother to protect her children, fact that made Ryoga's case as a woman a lot more compelling.

Ryoga bobbed as well, admitting she would allow Sachiko to see her real mother in time, but for now, she would take full responsibility for her upbringing regardless of new challenges or problems coming her way. "I know I'm wrong, but I don't know what else to do. . ." The rest of the afternoon went uneventful, leaving the two girls to forget everything and move on with Ryoga's new lifestyle ahead.

Pretty much everything was set for next week. Ryoga did her regular milk gathering and when she was ready, the now fanged boy left the hospital with aims to find Akane and ask her to give Ranma another chance.

Back on the tiny apartment, the redhead reminisced about old memories with the lost boy. The same broken mirror greeted her with the mocking smile of a pregnant girl constantly reminding her about their baby. "Ta think I almost got away with this. . .Now, I got ta explain why I left an' maybe win her back."

She walked at the kitchen, realizing the food was good just as if someone still used the place or kept it presentable and that's when she saw it. A picture of the lost boy dead tired on the couch of a hospital it seemed. The picture looked recent, triggering a memory of a lost teen waiting outside the delivery room for his baby to be born.. .That is until. "Wait. . .I was told he just returned from that accident when I give birth. This don' make any sense." Thought the girl as she set the photo back on its place.

One memory took her to the next and before letting her guilt rise up again, Ranma changed the train of thoughts with her present situation. "So!. . .Ryoga lives here whenever he ain't lost?. . .Dr. Saito must be studyin' his big head and all the rocks he must collect in there." With a disdainful shove, she took pretty much everything from the fridge, setting it on the table ready to be consumed.

Again, the memories threatened to flood about a boy forcing himself to keep her happy on every turn. The redhead wanted to ignore such annoying thoughts, but the reality was slowly seeping through. She actually enjoyed the attention he offered her during those five months and a half. It's not hard, but impossible for Ranma to forget sixteen years of training as a man just for a few months living with another, and that discipline wasn't going to change any time soon.

Maybe if they had been like roommates, things would have been a lot different. Ryoga is the kind of guy who likes to please when he is in a good mood, and that always worked for the strangely lazy girl. . .Or was she?. The pigtailed teen had always being misinterpreted thanks to his ability to let his mouth run freely, but he knew deep down lazy wasn't his problem in the past.

In fact, she was never lazy about fixing a place. Ranma remembered tiny memories others never saw about her tidiness though. They only saw how he was a mess just because he would fight during breakfast, supper and diner with his father, but tiny disordered places like when he went into Hinaka's apartment that day and fixed the place was one of the tiny prideful moments he shared with no one.

Than again, having a baby stuck and moving in her entrails helped a lot to tame the lost boy as well. She kept thinking that was what kept him in check at all times. When she thought about it, a curious sensation of emptiness made a hand reach for her now unaffected belly with no sign of marks or abrasions from ever giving birth. That was another mystery she wasn't able to piece together. . .What happened during her delivery.?

And what about the sensation a mother feels for her unborn child. The link was there. . .It always had been, but although there was a fear to confront ridicule and her family staring down on her, what made the redhead self-conscious enough to reject such connection was the missing part during those moments on the operating table. Tired of searching for the answer, Ranma did the only thing she could do at the time. . .Talk sarcastically. "I guess is too late now. . .*Sigh* I'm sure little Ranma must be safe with a nice family of angels floatin' everywhere." Ended rather nostalgic despite the big frowned image on the mirror staring down on her.

She did the same thing that happened when her inescapable regrets started to accumulate during her life. The redheaded teen pushed the sensation back into the area of her mind where no one would ever know it existed in the first place, and denial set in its place, giving the girl the need to go and find her baby by the hands of a ghostly Ryoga.

As the food vanished in a quick fashion, Ranma decided a nice nap was in order, so she left the things how they were and took the rest of the day off on the same bed she used to nourish her previous state.

* * *

Back on the official living quarters in the university's grounds, a couple decided to stay out of trouble from the dean watching over relentless couples messing around in dark areas. Akane and Diasuke were sitting on a bench between the male and female side of the dorms with the objective to stay away from his radar, but able to talk to each other in a more intimate manner.

"Are you still worried about Ryoga, Akane. . .Or, is it Ranma?" Asked Daisuke with such a smile, jealousy didn't seem like the force behind his question. The raven haired girl on the other hand opted for releasing a tired sigh of anguish when she knew the biggest problem was about to come.

"Ranma is a big part of my concern right now Dai, but there was something strange about Ryoga too. . .Besides how well everything played despite his strong feelings for me, I know him. . .I know him so well his nervousness expose him every single time."

"When we were together as friends, he was shaking and trying to declare his feelings, but beyond that, when he looked away from me it meant how painful it was for Ryoga-kun to lie about P-Chan. . .This is the same situation, but I can't put my finger about the lie just yet."

The girl did the only thing allowed in school grounds and under the surveillance of the teachers and employees walking about, they held hands and snuggled closer, and although it still wasn't close enough for them to feel comfortable as a couple, this was the best they could do for now.

With her last worrisome sigh, the teenage girl looked him in the eye, ready to ask a favor that might be unfair for him, but it was the only way for Akane to keep tabs with her new brother and let Daisuke away from Ranma's wrath at the same time.

"That's why I need you to keep an eye on Ryoga, Dai. . .I need you to stay at his side when he leaves the school or when he is on his own." The message implied in her request was more than clear to the boy who smiled at her worries to leave him out of her affairs with the pigtailed boy.

"Fine Akane-Chan. . .I will look after Ryoga just like you want, but please. . .Be careful with 'him' Ok?" Both girl and boy kissed once, separating for now and walking in their respective ways with the idea to find either Ranma and the lost boy.

That's when Ryoga appeared from between the basketball courts and the expansive gardens dividing the dormitories from the University's main buildings. Akane could do nothing but giggle as quiet as she could when the image of a very lost boy asked for directions at anyone he met along the campus.

She tiptoed silently closer and closer, until she was right behind a bush three feet away from the teen. " *sigh*. . .Finally!. . .I thought I would never find you Akane-san. . ." Responded Ryoga a bit flustered by her presence somewhere in the vicinity.

"H-How did you know I was here?" The girl asked as she skipped the freshly doused bush with the sprinklers not ten minutes ago. "You know all who has trained like we have displays some type of energy that we can sense. . .I-If we focus hard enough in our surroundings I mean."

The girl rolled her eyes when her sibling turned like a tomato, dropping his sight towards the ground the second they met close enough. "Ryoga!. . .Please stop looking at me like that. . .We are closer than ever, but I feel bad when you look at me the way you do."

Ryoga tried to apologize but his sister ignored any nervous banter when she lunged at his arms, sharing an embrace the old Ryoga would bleed from. "A-Akane. . .W-What's going on. . .?" The girl asked him to stop talking for a second, letting his heaving chest sooth her confused mind between what she wanted and what she needed to do next.

"I'm sorry Ryoga-kun, I really am. . ." The boy noted certain moisture in her eyes when the girl of his dreams looked up, meeting his furrowed brows with a puzzled gaze. "W-Why would you be sorry Akane. . .Uhm. . .Sis?"

"I let my anger get the better of me when I discovered the truth about P-Chan, Ryoga. . .I-I felt betrayed and hurt by my best friend hiding such secret from me, a-and when I saw how nice you were in either form, I did what Ranma always does, punishing you so bitterly and out of spite."

The teenage boy's frown pressed even more puzzled this time, wondering when had she tried any sort of punishment, but nothing came to mind until Akane spoke again. "I know how much you protect me from Ranma and any other, and believe me, I know you always looked away when I changed."

"And although, you loved to grab my chest when I carried you, I understand boys and girls have needs once you travel on the other gender's flat torso." Akane let a giggle out by her own ridicule, but the boy hushed her from doing so.

"D-Don't Akane-Chan. . .Y-You are a very beautiful girl, and. . .A-And anyone would kill to be at your side. . .S-Specially me. . ." His eyes darted to the side immediately, forcing his blush down very unsuccessfully, but as a response Akane felt the need to pull his turned face towards her.

"Stop that Ryoga. . .Let me finish and then we can blush all day long if you want, Ok?. The reason about a fitting punishment was when I realized you were a lot better man than Ranma, and I could have dated you in a heartbeat, but your secret kept me from trying anything."

"You are handsome, respectful and the most adoring guy a girl could ever have. . .I just wanted to follow orders like a good daughter, and so I rejected your feelings back then. As the time went on and you slept with me, another sensation raged in my mind. . .I felt betrayed because you still kept quiet about P-Chan and that made me a lot angrier than anything Ranma had ever done before."

She decided to pull him into a walk, hoping to feel refreshed by the mist from the wet garden, and after a few more minutes, she summoned every ounce of strength to say the next part loud and clear.

She looked him in the eyes, this time making him a bit uncomfortable, but everywhere he looked, she pushed her own orbs into his, forcing him to look back at her. When the mood was set, the girl blushed just like he did before and said.

"All those nights when I kicked you so fiercely weren't exactly as I laid there sleeping. . .I. . I am sorry Ryoga-Kun." The statement made so much sense now for the boy who always wondered how could a girl kick and shove so hard while not conscious.

Ryoga's mouth hanged open, than it tugged into the biggest smile he had showed in weeks. His laughter made Akane join him, noting how funny something so terrible looked after the incident had passed.

"Ryoga? . . .Are you sure you don't hate me?" The boy shook his head while he cleared a tear from how hard he laughed. He grabbed both her hands and stared for the first time at her eyes just one second before looking away ashamed.

"Not by a long shot. . .I deserved that and more, but you kicked so conveniently hard and oblivious, I thought you were really asleep!. . ." Both kept walking a but further, this time reaching the sprinklers which were dousing the last patch of the grass on the campus.

That's when a new surprise popped out of nowhere to the unsuspecting boy. The girl grabbed him firmly again from his hands, swirling him around just enough for Ryoga to be against the water spreading on the grass.

"Thanks for understanding brother. . .but there is still one more unresolved thing I have in my mind and I really need to confront it right now. . .Can I?" Ryoga tilted his head, giving her the freedom to express it while waiting patiently to know what would happen next.

"I miss you Ryoga. . .But I miss you as my P-Chan too. . .Please. . .Be P-Chan for me just this once Ok?" That's when his eyes bulged almost out of his sockets when the girl not only let go of the supporting swirling motion they were doing, but a slight shove left him with no option to balance or even jump away from the stream of water coming his way.

Akane stared with melancholic illusion at the tiny piglet who would pop out of the blast, but instead she gasped unconsciously when a very wet and ashamed Ryoga-Chan stared back at her from the grass.

"P-Please Akane. . .I can explain!" The only dry girl frowned this time, extending a hand and pulling the damp teenage girl up. "W-What just happened?. . .A-And. . .Where is P-Chan?" Ryoga decided to leave the area for now, pulling the girl with one hand while the other pulled her skin-tight blouse away from her ample breasts.

"I didn't want you to know this Akane-san, but. . ." There she went again. Her brain froze with no way to come up with a real answer, but hating what she could come up with, Ryoga blubbered the first thing that came from her mind.

"Dr. Saito knows about Jusenkyo and he cursed me by accident!. . ." Her chest heaved uncontrollably thanks to the new lie she just created for her own sister. The fanged girl peeked into her eyes and found out the girl wasn't as impressed as she hoped so though.

"I know you remember?. . .I consider you like a brother not only because I want to fix our relationship Ryoga, I love you like a real brother but I won't let you lie to me ever again. Now. . .The truth or else. . ."

This time Ryoga's trembling orbs made her forget any desire to lie, but things got out of hand even worse than before with no escape until Midori arrived rather desperately at their side. The doctor's assistant knew Saito set this all up, and understanding Ryoga's predicament, the purple haired girl gasped by the transformed Ryoga-chan trying to cover up her new body. "Ryoga!. . .Why are you all wet?" The girl had no idea what to say or do, leaving more holes for her sister to fill, but this was her daughter's safety they were dealing with, or so she sensed.

"I remember you from before. . .Midori, was it?. . .Please Midori-san, tell me what's going on in my little brother. . .I mean, my little sister's life, please?" The pediatrician looked sternly at Ryoga, waiting for her decision, but when the fanged girl shook her head and shrugged defeated by the situation, both girls bobbed agreeing there were no more room for lies.

Ryoga sighed tensely, admitting surrender and accepting everything was lost, but not too lost if she could play her cards right. "I will tell you everything Akane-san, but this has to stay between you and me alone. No one, and I mean 'no one' will know about this. . .Promise?"

Akane saw the serious demeanor in both girls, swallowing nervously but agreeing to the possible situation her new sister could be into. "Fine. . .I'll play along Ryoga. . .But it has to be the truth."

All three girls left campus, this time towards the general hospital adjacent to the main complex. The youngest Tendo peeked between the two who talked with such trust, she wondered if there was something between her sister and the girl.

"Ryoga. . ." Warned the pediatrician to the damped girl. "You can't keep Ranma away from 'you know who' this long and deal with the consequences alone. . .She needs your constant presence and all this situation is something stressing you and, in retrospect, 'her'. . ."

Akane noticed how the cryptic chat did not stop, forcing her steps a bit faster and when she was ahead, the girl stopped right in front of the other two, announcing her very material presence. "Listen Ryoga. . I need to know what's going on, and stop talking in secret Ok?"

The other two girls looked at each other, nodding their heads nervously for what was about to happen, but unable to stop this train wreck now. Ryoga looked down just for a second, walking closer to the angry girl and after she concentrated all her strength into the most credible stare she could summon, the lost teen turned her eyes up hoping not to be caught in the lie hidden among the truth.

"A-Akane. . .When I left Nerima almost eight months ago, I met a girl who was pregnant. I decided to take care of her and that's why Ranma decided to help me. . .He told me I wasn't capable to do so with a directionless illness like mine" This time, the youngest Tendo recoiled back trying to understand what her sister had said by shaking her head vigorously.

"Are you out of your mind!?. . .Ryoga, Ranma was right. There are places where they can take care of girls like that. Tell me, what happened next?" Asked Akane, searching at the same time into her green eyes to see if she were lying, but there was no nervousness or fear. . .Just the focused mind and hard semblance in the new transformed teen.

With a deep breath she managed to stare at Akane's nose and corners of her eyes, avoiding the penetrating orbs she had so much trouble lying to. When she got her nerves back into ice, Ryoga said with stoic words. "She died last month, and the baby was born prematurely. Ranma decided to give the baby in adoption, complaining we couldn't take care of her, but after he left, I went back and claimed "my daughter" as my own."

From then on, the fanged girl found truthful what she described, leaving the only lie about Ranma being the girl, but the rest stayed the same. "Dr. Saito and Midori-san stayed at my side, making sure I would be a good father, and after a while, the doctor explained me about his theory for the curse."

She described her near death experiment where the piglet vanished and in his place, her new curse came to be. As they arrived to the hospital, Akane saw how the girl was taken to a room where she changed into a gown and was admitted into yet, another secluded area.

"M-Midori-san. . .Do you think I could go in there with Ryoga?" The pediatrician bobbed her head, agreeing she could go in but when they were allowed. When the nurses called the student and the new guest, both girls walked in, meeting a fanged girl who smiled like a little child.

Akane gasped silently when the tiniest of babies rested on her arm while Ryoga looked flustered beyond fear when the little girl latched into her naked breast for the first time in a month.

"Oh!. . .She is adorable!. . ." Expressed Akane as she stared more at the tiny girl than the now female mother. "This was your secret?. . .You did everything to act as her mother and father and you think this is something to be ashamed for?"

Ryoga had no idea what to say, but the main nurse did when she scolded at the guest a bit rudely. "Now Missy. . .There are strange things always happening in this hospital, but a boy who willingly accepts a curse to act as the mother is something too hard to do, please refrain from accusing him of anything, otherwise I will kick you out of this place."

Akane felt the scolding too harsh, bowing respectfully at the nurse before apologizing to Ryoga. "I-I'm sorry!. . .I didn't mean to upset her. . ." The head nurse accepted her apology, leaving the three girls alone with the little baby in a separate room.

When she left though, the youngest Tendo stared with frowned eyes at her new sister who suddenly happened to be a mother. "What I meant is, Why would you be ashamed Ryoga-chan?. . .We would love to have a baby in the family, you know that."

That's the chance the feeding mother used to be clear and direct about the whole situation. "No Akane-Chan. . .I don't want Ranma or anyone else to know about Sachiko you hear?. . .This must stay with us and no one must know about this place. . .Promise me."

Akane tried to understand why, but she realized Ranma had to do something with all this mess, and maybe there was even more when he pressed so hard over that so called training away from home. Still, this wasn't exactly the right moment to try that theory, so she played along until the time was more favorable.

"Sure!. . .This is an oath between you and me. From now on, I will not say a thing to anyone, that I swear." After Akane solemnly agreed, she and Midori giggled and played with Sachiko's tiny hands and talked about girlish stuff Ryoga would had never thought before.

"What are you doing?" Asked the mother a bit worried by how the other two exchanged looks between them and her. "So Midori-san. . .Have you taught anything womanly to. . ."Ryoga-Chan"?. . .You know, about female modesty and manners?"

That was the part Ryoga feared the most from Dr. Saito and his assistant. When Akane's eyes brimmed with the light of a freshly dummy made of clay ready to be molded on her hands, the vision for the girl to act as a big sister filled her eyes with emotion.

"Actually, we discussed it before, but she is very protective of her male image as well as her belief that is of no help for the situation she is in." Said Midori with an enticing tone towards the fanged mother. Akane stared at the fanged girl who shook her head as the thought threatened to fill her mind.

"No!. . .I am not acting girlish, or dressing girlish. . .Or any other girl stuff you are thinking Ok!?. . .There is no need!. I decided to undergo this transformation for my baby and not to be a regular woman like you. . .In fact!. . .I will be a girl only when Sachiko asks or needs me to be that way, but Ryoga Hibiki the guy, is here to stay."

She left the last statement firmly set on stone for the girls to understand until little Sachi smiled at her, turning Ryoga into a pure woman thanks to her motherly instincts kicking in. "Aww!. . ." Left her lips, throwing out the window any manly demeanor she stated not long ago. When she noticed Midori and her big sister giggle by the reaction, she just cleared her throat loudly and opted for focusing on her daughter.

"But you don't get it Ryoga!" Replied Akane with a plan ready to set her back into the same path. "Little Sachiko needs a close role model, and I mean a female one. Don't tell me you would like to see your daughter getting older and acting like you as a male?"

"Sooner than you think, a tomboyish little girl will be hated by boys and ridiculed by girls, all because she acts like her father raised her instead of her mother." There was a subtle recognition of truth in those words when Ryoga noticed a slight blush in her sister, maybe because she applied some personal experience in the mix.

Suddenly it happened. Ryoga's eyes grew a lot bigger when the anecdote the youngest Tendo referred to was mostly about herself and the way she grew without a mother. After a quivering moment Ryoga could not handle she sighed defeated, admitting that maybe, just maybe a little feminine education never hurt anyone.

"F-Fine. . .I may try something from you two, but it has to be for the good of my daughter and nothing public, agreed?" The other two assented at the deal, knowing full well how things change once you are in the field.

"Anyway, let me change this little chat of ours for what you should do right now Akane-Chan." Ryoga's eyes plead her to reconsider the position her eternal rival played in all this, hoping Ranma could still have a chance with her sister. "S-Sis. . .Ranma is the biggest jerk in the world, but when it comes to you, he fights everything and anything to keep you safe, please. . .Give him a chance to try and explain all this mess, ok."

Akane sighed sternly, knowing how the pigtailed boy is pride itself, but after the refreshing times she spent with Daisuke over the past months, she felt compelled to reject the idea.

"I don't know Ryoga. . .Think about it for a moment. He most likely will blame me for leaving Nerima, he has attacked my way of life and how I act with humiliating depictions left and right, and you know that!"

"Tell me." Replied the girl with a counterstrike of her own. "If he were courting you as a girl and treated you like trash, would you give him an other chance?" The question was more than fair and Ryoga knew he would never accept an idiot like him in the first place, or at least he convinced herself from that thought.

"I know, but I must insist. . .I feel it's my fault for letting him tag along. All this mess ended up with me as a woman and a mother, not to mention Ranma returning to a place where I'm sure he wasn't expecting all these changes at all. For me. . .Please, give him another chance."

The girl noticed how desperate Ryoga looked when she begged, giving her a pang of guilt but noting something else that did not make any sense. "Fine, do you know where is he right now?"

Ryoga gave her the description about the tiny apartment where he used during his so called tests. After Midori helped the mother with the baby, Akane paced herself through the door just after she talked to little Sachiko.

"Sachi-Chan. . .Auntie Akane is leaving for now, but I promise to come back soon Ok baby?" The girl cooed sweetly at the tiny girl who amazingly enough giggled back, making Ryoga extremely proud by the new connection.

"I think she really likes you Akane-Chan. . ." Said the fanged girl as she moved away from the deployed plastic bubble. "You bet sis. . .And from now on, wherever you go, I will be there. . ." With that, the raven haired girl vanished from the hospital, ready to confront another loose end in her life.

"Ryoga. . .This may worry you a lot, but what will happen if Ranma doesn't back you up with the lie you just told her?" Ryoga knew this as well, but to tell his fiancée how humiliating was to get pregnant by accident and by his rival no less, gave him the leverage to believe otherwise. "He won 't. . .You don't know Ranma like I do. He'll defend this lie fiercely as long as he can, I'm sure of it."

"I really hope so, because if Akane tell him anything, this could be a lot of trouble for you and little Sachi." Ryoga agreed with the girl, but there was nothing more she could do now, leaving the rest to the pigtailed boy and his inflated ego.

Back by the tiny apartment, Akane found it rather easily to locate. When she walked closer to the door ready to knock, the girl noticed the entrance was already unlocked and when she went in, many things made so much sense about the slob she knew as Ranma.

The tiny living room was filled with all manner of used boxes with wasted bits of food in them. Wrappers thrown like garbage on the floor and the smell reeked like sour milk. "I can't believe someone could live like this, specially when that person turns into a girl. . ."

The youngest Tendo began to do what any normal girl does mechanically, picking up here and there, cleaning the area by opening the windows and lastly, washing the kitchen before disposing the trash properly.

When she was about done, a rustling sound coming from the next room told her the lazy boy was up and about to greet her in a manner of depreciative comments. And true to her word, it happened.

Without even looking at the person coming in, Ranma burst out loud with the hope to scold who she believed was Ryoga. "Damn it man!. . .It took you a long time to come, an' what do you do?. . .Clean like a nice little girl. . .That's just so. . ." But the pigtailed girl couldn't finish her statement when Akane swirled around and walked suddenly into the kitchen.

"Oh!. . .'kane, it's you. . .!" The girl tilted her head, wondering who else would come into this deplorable place. "And who did you expect Ranma. . .And for that matter, why are you still a girl?"

The redhead blanched by the insinuation even though her fiancée had no idea of her locked gender a few months ago. Ranma passed the girl, moving her hands closer to the open faucet with hot water but stopping as she explained why she yelled earlier.

"This used ta be Ryoga's apartment during his tests or somethin'. . .He told me ta wait here for him, than he would take me ta see you. Where is he anyway?" Akane trembled slightly by the memory of her promise, and the shock falling in her mind about her new sister instead of a brother, forcing the girl to modify the conversation.

"S-She. . .I mean, "he" is being tested about his senses at school, but he told me how the mission in the monastery went and feels responsible for taking you away from me. .. I mean. . .Us."

"He damn well is responsible you know!. . .All this mess an' how everythin' went down was not my fault an' I should kick his butt, but right now I think is best if we talk. . ." Both girls agreed to let everything aside for the first time, sitting on the now clean living room, right by the table.

"Shouldn't you change back and for that matter, you haven't told me why were you waiting for Ryoga while still cursed?" Ranma felt her cheeks redden, but she quickly veered away, hiding her face as she walked to the kitchen again.

"I was 'bout ta, but I got sidetracked alright? . . .An' before you came, I felt like eatin' earlier, findin' it easier to fall asleep like this." Finally dousing from the hot water in the sink, the now boy hurried back to the table ready to deal with his chances with his girl.

"Look!. . .The moment you left, many things changed in the house Ranma. Not only because of your absence, but how daddy acted so possessive and jealous over things normal teenagers do all the time." Said Akane, opening the discussion over the last days after the pigtailed boy went into the journey.

"I got tired of living under the rule of a contract and I know you were too. In fact, I felt your escape was the perfect chance to test life like a normal teenager. I accepted dates from other boys, but just in a friendly manner, and always telling them I had a fiancé who agreed to try a willing separation."

"But I didn' agree ta that Akane!. . .Why would you say that if you knew I was comin' back in a year?" Demanded Ranma who felt betrayed until the girl's eyes grew in size by the offense.

"Are you crazy!?. . .You leave me with the hopes to perfect the art for as long as one whole year and expect me to act as the faithful wife ready to do your bidding?. . .Are you out of your mind?"

Now that she described it that way, it sounded a bit unfair. The pigtailed boy tried to defend his pride over the art and who he needed to defeat in the future when such time would come, but as he tried to, a pang of remorse made him shut up for the first time in his life.

"Akane. . .I came all the way here for one reason an' that is to try ta make amends by the things I've done." He raised his hands, covering the lower side of his face as his eyes looked from side to side nervously for what he was about to do.

"I. . .I-I'm sorry Ok?. . .I ain't that good with words an' that has got me in so many troubles, but. . ." He was clearly flustered by now, showing nothing but a crimson shaded face and dancing eyes who refused to look straight at her.

"I. . .I really like. . .N-No!. . .I-I love. . .You. There! I said it! An' maybe I look like a coward, but. . .It's hard Ok?" He was about to get up and walk away when her hands landed on his shaky ones, pulling him back against her from the other side of the table. "I know is hard, but why until now!?. . .Why would you reject me by all those name-callings and comments about my chest or face. . .Or any other demeaning description you could think of. . .Is that how men like to show their emotions?" Asked him with sarcasm on her words.

The boy shrugged his shoulders, answering her question with a sign of doubt. "I got no idea Akane, others might know how ta express their feelings but pops never explained this stuff ta me. . .These were things I was supposed ta know on the fly or so he said. . ."

The talk kept moving forward about how they felt and all the lies and fights they had along the way. When everything seemed to become clear, one last question remained. "Then. . .What are we going to do about this Ranma. I love Daisuke and even though I have feelings for you, I won't marry either one of you any time soon. . .That's not what I want."

Ranma shook his head, telling her how he was willing to wait, but at least he asked her to reconsider him as a probable candidate once again. "Let me win you over at least. . .Tell him you will date me an' maybe we can start over in our own terms this time. ."

That sounded like a good deal. Akane agreed to let him try, renouncing at the relationship she had with the other boy, just to be fair with him. When the girl decided to leave him in his tiny apartment, one more comment raised before she left.

"By the way Ranma. . .Ryoga told me already about the girl who was pregnant and died, leaving the baby in your hands. . ." The pigtailed teen swallowed harshly, but after a second when she explained something only Ryoga would have come up with, he sighed relieved by the new lie they had practiced over almost six months.

"Y-Yes. . .Well, I didn' want you ta know all that stuff so. . .Sorry fer lyin'. I hope you know we left the little boy in adoption right away so, don' go all angry 'cuse we were bad parents or nothin'. . .Neither me or that moron could have handle little Ranma at all. . ."

Many holes made the girl wonder about his version of the story, but she realized it was better to leave the explanation for the fanged girl who was easier to prod than the boy. "S-Sure. . .If you say so. Well, I better leave and tell Daisuke I'm free from now on."

The boy urged his steps closer to the girl, opening the door and staring at her as she left. "Then. . .Can we go out this weekend?" Akane forced a tiny smile, noting how fast Ranma was willing to work this over and maybe. . .Just maybe, he could be the romantic man she always dreamed him to be.

"Let me talk with Dai, and I'll let you know. . ." Said somewhat coyly the girl. Ranma slouched, but bobbed amicably, accepting her rules. "S-Sure 'kane. . .I'll wait for your response." After she left, the pigtailed boy felt there was a sliver of a chance he had to build his life as a couple after all.


	7. Chapter 7

A month had passed before the hospital let Ryoga take a much stronger Sachiko home. At first they agreed a young teenage mother wasn't fit to care for a baby despite how mature and responsible such mom acted, specially when the child was born prematurely, but the green light given by Dr. Saito and Midori's help allowed the girl to live a somewhat normal life with a new family of her own and away from the pressures of strange nurses and the smell of sanitary chemicals.

"Here we are. . ." Welcomed the purple haired girl to Ryoga and the little girl who found the place cozy and appealing. The tiny two floor house seemed cute from the outside, but once inside, the fanged girl noticed it was big enough to accommodate them in a bedroom downstairs while the main suite was designated for the couple on the second level. "Here is the room closest to the kitchen Ryoga in case you need to feed Sachi every other hour, we we'll stay upstairs but if there's anything you could need just let us know."

Keiji welcomed the girl with a respectful nod, admitting it was hard for the married man to see what his wife believed for so long, but coming to his senses after watching the boy transform. "Forgive me Ryoga-san, but this is too new for me. I thought my darling wife joked about curses and magical pools, but now that I've met you I understand her ideals. . .Tell me, should I address you as a girl or a man?"

The fanged girl shrugged for a moment before her mind realized the delicate situation she was in by living so close from the Tendos, and consequently Ranma. "Please Endo-san, whenever you see me as either a girl or a boy in here feel free to call me as you wish, but when I'm outside try not to confuse me with my real form. . .For security measures."

The young man understood her worry when Ranma or any other friend could recognize his new change after they moved back into town. The time with the couple was pleasant and almost normal, but little Sachi needed constant care, leaving a stressed teen fixing her room with all manner of plastic tubes and all the supplies the main nurse explained she would need for the baby's feeding habits.

Later that afternoon a phone call took Midori by surprise. She decided to omit her visit back home from close friends, hoping Ryoga wouldn't have a problem with recognizable neighbors. It appeared though she was wrong when a familiar voice talked to her about old times and the inseparable friendship they shared before a mutual incident took them apart. By then, Ryoga was back in his male form moving boxes the university had sent to the house, and completely clueless of yet, another surprise in his already busy life style.

The boy tore the top side of the cardboard package like if it was nothing, pulling a strange white metal box with two long openings on the front and several holes on the back. Next came a big, clunky screen and last a plastic keyboard and a ball attached to cords.

"Macintosh Performa 6320CD personal computer." Read out loud the boy after the instructions helped him build the machine on the living room. It was big, but as soon as the screen came to life, the fanged boy smiled like a kid with a new toy.

"I see the professors sent the latest computer model for you to work Ryoga." The boy bobbed with his comment, mentioning how a technician was coming the next day to prepare it into the "internet". . .A type of world wide connection universities were using to share data. "I don't really know about this. . .Internet, but he said I would be able to work on translations they'll send to me."

Keiji went on and on about technology surpassing the old way like typewriters and social media through newspapers. "Soon, this machine will be seen on every household in the world as an everyday tool." Ryoga didn't care much for that, but having his job secured in a place where he didn't need to move was a must for this new way of life.

"Ryoga!" Announced rather tensely Midori while the boys were lost in their own conversation. "I'm afraid Kasumi Tendo is coming this instant to see me, and I hope you won't be angry, but 'Miss Hibiki' needs to stay with me during the visit." Ryoga blanched by the news, lost by the reason why should he be present until Midori told him Kasumi was Ono Tofu's assistant in the clinic and the one keeping tabs with little Sachi thanks to Dr. Saito's intervention.

The first thing Ryoga asked next was if the eldest of the Tendo sisters knew the baby and female Ryoga were really him and his daughter. "I don't think so. . .She sounded legitimately oblivious and treated the little girl's case like a normal kind." That was a relief, but the situation still warranted a danger the lost boy wasn't prepared to deal with. "What do I do!. . .I can't let her know it's me. . ." The boy rushed through the house thinking on a way to hide in plain sight. After a few minutes Ryoga walked back into the living room wearing a sheath dress the new girl found in the same bedroom Midori installed her before.

Keiji stared at the beautiful girl walking steadily across the house with a dress he had seen one or two times during his younger years, and although such attire fitted his wife to perfection, the much taller girl was barely able to use it appropriately. "Honey?. . .Isn't that the dress I bought you before our wedding?" Midori peeked towards the girl who still fought with the low cut part of the attire, pulling it enough to cover her big bust, but forcing the lower cut up, showing a lot more leg than she wanted. "I don't get it. . .It didn't look like this when I found it." Complained the fanged girl frustrated. "It's a sheathed type Ryoga. It's meant to be low on the skirt and low on the top, why do you think I never used it but when I went out with Kei-kun that single night we dated?"

She found the explanation understandable after the way her breasts almost popped from the dress and the pressure from her pulling threatened to tear the cloth apart. Keiji's eyes didn't help either, but right before she went for the zipper to take it off, the bell rang loud at the door. When the pediatrician opened it almost unconsciously, Kasumi and Ono walked joyously in, unaware of the present girl they were about to meet.

"Midori-Chan!. . .It's been so long. . ." Kasumi hugged her friend, staying a bit longer than normal when the college student tried to force her in place with the hope to give Ryoga extra time she could use to escape. After they parted, the eldest Tendo bobbed her head respectfully from a safe distance after the history she shared with the young husband remained still fresh in her mind, adding a simple "how are you Keiji-san." as she returned to Ono's side.

Ryoga was frozen by now, staring dumbly at the young couple and realizing her bandanna was still very much attached on her head. With the girl's fast reflexes, the single mother pulled her headgear away, throwing it into the kitchen and hoping the new guests wouldn't notice any resemblance with her real form.

"And who do we have here?. . .hello!" Bid the smiley older girl to a nervous teen searching everywhere for a way she could slip into her bedroom, unfortunately she found none. "H-Hi!. . .My name is Ryo. . .Um. . .Ryoki Endo." Said almost out of breath from the suddenly brand new namesake. "I-I'm Keiji's cousin!" Announced the girl with trepidation in her voice.

Both Ono and Kasumi stared at the couple for a second, finding the girl more tense than normal, but passing her presence without suspicion when they saw the evidence brightly staring at them from the floor. That's when Dr. Tofu couldn't contain a chuckle Kasumi interpreted right away when she looked where her boss's eyes aimed at. "You know Ryoga-kun, you don't have to hide from us. . ."

The girl frowned, not understanding how they knew until the chiropractor pointed a few inches away from where she was standing. Ryoga turned around and saw the several dozen bandannas she always kept compact on her head spread all over the floor, and falling disorderly one after the other back into the kitchen like a suspicious trail of handkerchiefs.

"Damn. . .I thought they all fell into the kitchen in a heap." Said the teen at herself alone. Ryoga could do nothing but look to the side with a heavy blush on her face and expecting being ridiculed from her choice to become a mom. "S-Sorry Tofu Sensei. . .B-But I have an important reason why I'm doing this." Tofu agreed, asking to the eldest Tendo to give her a chance to explain what he had been told days before.

"I know Ryoga. . .Dr. Saito told me about the sacrifice you did for little Sachiko and how everything remains hidden from everyone except us." Midori intervened next, mentioning Akane as the only one who knew besides them, but she had promised not to say a thing about it.

"Still, we need to thread carefully." Said Tofu a bit concerned with the situation the teens had from the hospital. "I'm afraid something is wrong with Ranma. According with the reports Saito-san sent me, he never showed an interest on the baby from a motherly stand point, and I'm afraid that's because of the way his father raised him, not to mention the psychological assessments Saito procured to hide from me."

The description Ono gave the girl by using the word "Hide" began to filter through the girl's mind, finding the need to dig deeper into the case despite the consequences. Ryoga had been studying her lovable mentor Dr. Saito after all this mess started, and after a while the girl knew she needed to prod Midori with the truth if the professor wasn't willing to come clean. "When he came back I was able to see some differences from before all this began. He has always been a bit blunt about the way he expresses his feelings towards Akane-chan, but strangely enough there were situations where he could turn that around."

The doctor asked Ryoga to take a sit while he explained how the pigtailed boy displayed a pattern about the way he felt for Akane. At first Ono blinked with unresponsive surprise when the short haired girl did her best to sit with her closed fist covering the middle of her uncovered legs, fighting the possible peep show the males could get by accident, and hoping the tiny dress wouldn't burst open right in front of guests, but the doctor choked the sight as the girl's experimentation over her new body just like Ranma tried in the past, ignoring Ryoga's flushing face. "I have never seen him so worried, except of course when she was kidnapped, but this time he believes there may be no other way to save their relationship."

Ryoga shrugged with uncaring interest, describing to the doctor how she managed to give that marriage a second wind during her stay at the hospital. "I met Ranma and Akane back in Tokyo University Sensei, and I was able to convince her to give him another chance. That of course depends on his desire and behavior towards my "sister". . ."

Kasumi asked puzzled about the title which Ryoga responded about the new arrangement between her and the raven haired teen. "So sis finally knows about you and P-Chan?" Ryoga assured her Akane knew all along and she used the "sisterhood card" to end any feeling Ryoga had for the girl without losing her as a friend.

"I see. Then everything is under control now?. . .Akane-Chan know about Ranma's pregnancy and your new curse. . ." Ryoga shook her head begging to Ono and Kasumi not to say a thing about Sachi just yet. There was a reason after all why she decided to stay away from any other teens besides the fact of her new curse. "Akane thinks my daughter is someone else's baby that I adopted as a promise to the dead, fictional mother Ranma and I invented."

"Is another lie, but I can't afford Ranma knowing his little girl is well. . .Alive." Suddenly the girl's features changed distressfully, giving the doctor and company the phony demeanor she almost convinced herself it was the real Ryoga. "He doesn't deserve her after the way he rejected my daughter." Ryoga still talked defensively, but this was the best time Ono found to make her understand the situation.

"That's just it Ryoga. Ranma has passed for terrible incidents in his life. The Neko-ken training comes to mind, not to mention being cursed as a girl and of course the pregnancy itself. . .He lasted this long because his mental mechanism helped him face the circumstances he fell in, but he wasn't completely conscious after childbirth, or so I believe. . .Even transforming back into a boy was more important than hearing his own baby die after being born. Can you believe a mother so cruel?"

Ryoga thought about it with careful consideration, but the girl reached the same verdict she was so resolved to sustain, all for the good of her daughter. "Well Tofu Sensei, I'm sorry Ranma had it bad. . .But what about me. Do you really think I didn't go through hell for my daughter?. . .Ask Midori what I had to give in order to save Sachi."

"No. . .Every time he lost Akane he always forgot about losing his manhood or anything related to himself. Our priorities are the same, and a dying baby take precedent over any other emergency in my book, even if depression or negativity clouds my mind." She refused Dr. Tofu's logic vehemently, rejecting the idea for Ranma to ever know little Sachi even when it meant a way to heal his psychological depression or mental distress.

After they couldn't reach common ground on the conversation, the girl quickly left to change into her old clothes, walking next into to the bedroom where a little girl just woke up and searched for her personal contact with the exterior world. Ono and Kasumi walked in as well, watching at both mother and daughter laying on the bed undisturbed while the sight made a lot of sense to the couple over Ryoga's reluctant decision to keep the baby hidden. "I'm sorry Sensei, but Ranma forfeited this beautiful gift and if he marries Akane, I will not let them take her away from me."

Ono sighed when his efforts to defend Ranma's chance for the baby were shot down. Still, he had a job to fulfill and after they changed subjects on the matter, the practitioner and Midori began to check on the baby's state of health. On the living room though, things weren't exactly comfy either.

Kasumi stayed out of the loop during the visit while her boyfriend compared notes with his colleague, leaving the girl in the room's entrance and keeping her company with Keiji. "It's been so long since we've seen each other." Said the man a bit taken by the nervous look from the girl.

"Y-Yes. . .Ever since that bus stop incident, we haven't had a chance to talk about ourselves. . ." The girl remembered that young respectful man walking confidently into the house, asking her father to let her older daughter date him, but was declined to take her away when Soun found his intentions a threat to his way of life.

"How is your father?. . .Still keeping tabs in your sisters?" Asked the young man with a smiley face. The scene not even her sisters knew about Kasumi's past came to mind during their reminiscing chat. Before Nerima filled the streets with pigtailed and fanged teens, a boy who surpassed the Anything goes style from the Tendo school, and a girl who decided to free herself from a dependent father decided to skip town in that bus stop, not far from home.

The setting was ready and the boy waited on the bus station ready to surf the world with the woman of his dreams. . .But the girl loved her family more than to love her own home, kissing that man one last time before breaking his heart for the good of a single father and her two sisters.

Keiji was that man, and he survived the ordeal by finding a girl who understood his goals. "He is doing fine Endo-kun. . ." Replied calmly the girl. The air became thin like when you climb a tall mountain, and the looks they exchanged said there was still love lingering in their hearts, but a decision had been made and they had other lovers to think about.

"L-Listen Endo. . .I. . ." She tried to be honest and explain how her devotion backfired when her father did the same thing to her little sister, showing no remorse for what he had done to her years ago. But the man hushed her worries away, hoping not to touch a sensitive memory he cared not to remember. "Let's forget the past Kasumi-Chan. . .Ono loves you very much, that I can see. . .And Midori is the greatest of women I have ever met."

Silence reigned on the room again, forcing both to move apart and walk towards the room where the examination went underway. When they arrived, a shaking fanged girl stood besides Midori while Ono checked on a wheezing sound the baby had for some time.

"Since when have you noticed the small coughs and the wheezing Ryoga?" The girl tried to pinpoint the exact time, but her tensed muscles forced the girl to sit and stare fearful of her baby. "I-I am not sure Sensei. . .When we left the hospital she looked fine!. . .I got all the training classes, and my feeding technique is flawless."

The purple haired girl rubbed Ryoga's back, assuring the girl it wasn't something wrong on what she did, but the probable causes a premature child meet on the open world. "Babies have different ways to adapt once they come with their mothers home Ryoga. You did nothing wrong, but the way she acts it could mean some side effect from the feeding tubes. . .I'll consult with the hospital specialist, but I believe she could have some risk to attain asthma. . .Just don't quote me on that yet."

Ryoga looked at Ono expecting a second opinion, but the man had to agree with his colleague, after all, she was a children's specialist. "Just relax and let Midori stay at your side Ryoga. I'm sure is nothing to worry about and remember, however you feel when near her will affect Sachi as well so, take it easy for her sake."

Ryoga nodded repeatedly, accepting the idea to be patient from the results and after they left, the fanged teen proceeded to breastfeed just like the nurses explained, hoping to make the baby stronger than through the tubes.

As the males respectfully stepped outside, Kasumi and the pediatrician expert gathered around the fanged teen, watching carefully any other symptom the little girl might offer during breastfeeding. "Midori. . .T-There's a favor I need to ask you." Said Ryoga while carefully appraising her daughter.

After they waited for the mom to talk, the girl tried to formulate the best way to ask without giving away her own worries for the pigtailed boy and his state of mind, but at this point it was useless hiding from them. "I need to know what happened during Ranma's delivery."

"When I begged him to stay he acted strangely vague, and I know Dr. Saito did something to him during the operation." When she voiced her doubt over Midori's mentor, the elder host knew Takeshi's erratic behavior was more apparent to others than just to her.

She had been a close witness in Saito's cruel research over other specimens, and although she felt some type of change during Ranma and Ryoga's experiment, it was time she knew the truth behind his agenda. "I-I don't know what happened Ryoga. . .I was sent to prepare the tub with magical water remember?"

"As he and his muscle bound lackeys prepped Ranma into the operating room, I was forced to stay out and wait for you to come. I think it was deliberately set this way so I wouldn't interfere in his methods." Ryoga began to feel more in edge by that, forcing a gagging little girl to call her attention back, and snap from her worried mind.

"Hush baby!. . .Everything is alright. . ." After a few seconds of cradling and rocking the baby, Sachiko's feeding habit returned to normal, giving Ryoga a chance to act naturally. "Is there a way we could know without him noticing?"

Midori bobbed her head, remembering the old habit the old professor had from the first day they met. "Yes Ryoga. . .He always writes his research in yellow notebooks. I have lots of them he makes me clean and edit for other schools and his speeches."

"Although there are a few notebooks missing on the count, I'm sure I can get them since that's another of my main chores." After the three girls agreed with the plan, Kasumi promised to stay alert closer to the new mom while the pediatrician would visit Saito back in Tokyo University.

* * *

Back on college grounds, things were back to normal, or at least as normal as the Tendo and Saotome's way of life were allowed to be. Early in the morning Akane cleaned her room when another student knocked rather tensely on her door. The girl had taken residence on school grounds while Daisuke did the same, but from the male side of the dormitories.

"Akane-san!. . .Someone is looking for you on the phone!" The raven haired teen rushed through the stairs two floors down where a communal public phone by the entrance was used as the only communication's device in the building. "Hello?. . .Oh! Kasumi Nee-Chan. How are things over there?"

The girl calmly stopped talking, letting her big sister report every news happening back home. "I see. .. So Ryoga decided to move back to Nerima. Well, I am staying here since Dai and now Ranma live near campus, but I will visit her every weekend when I'm off from school."

"Yes. . .I have enough money sis. . .Ok. . .Oh, about dad. He's sorry?. . .Well, tell him Ranma came looking for me and we are trying to work things up. . .Yes, after I talk with both of them I'll be on my way home this Friday night. How?. . .Daisuke's uncle is leaving in the afternoon, I'm sure he can give me a ride back. Ok. . .I'll see you later. . .Bye!"

The girl hanged the public phone, walking back to her dorm and got ready for a day where learning basic medicine and possibly confronting two boys fighting for her love were her greatest challenges in life. "Sheesh. . .I hope this won't get out of hand before I can get home. . .I miss little Sachi already!" Chided excited Akane to no one in particular.

The first part went easy enough, thought the girl. The professor praised her aptitude towards science and gave Akane a recommendation in case she wanted to assist this college after the allocated age restriction the school imposed over new interns. The Tendo new student was more than pleased, accepting such honor and skipping happily to her room early in the afternoon when classes were finished and the teaching buildings began to empty out.

That's when the second part didn't wish to wait its place, crashing like a ton of rocks over an unsuspecting and happy girl who believed everything had been solved so far. Akane arrived closer to the female dorms where a pair of boys started to make a fuss the dean wasn't so happy about, forcing the girl to rush in and separate the two rivals. "I can' believe you stab me on the back man!. . .My best friend stealin' my fiancée like any other horn dog in Nerima. . ." Puffed the pigtailed teen angry at his situation.

Daisuke on the other hand acted rather calm and collected. As usual he was no match in a confrontation against Ranma, but what set the boy apart from the famous martial artist wasn't the brawn, but the brain behind the face.

"I already told you Ranma. . .She agreed to go out with me on her own. I did not force her in any way. . ." As he explained fruitlessly his side of the facts, his mind used the best trick he had to even the odds with his opponent, goading the pigtailed teen into a false sense of security. "But. . .If you don't believe me, ask Akane. I'm sure she'll vouch for me which should be enough. . .Unless."

The teen poisoned the last word with one result in mind, and that goal became clear when Akane walked a few steps closer to the pair, aiming mostly at the Saotome heir after his prideful inflated ego made him an easy target for Daisuke's taunt. "Unless you think the problem is mostly Akane's and not mine." Ranma roared undignified by the accusation, pointing a finger into the air and making sure the truth his opponent blurted out so blatantly was the real reason for all this mess.

"Of course is Akane's fault!. . .She didn' have ta play matchmaker in town, but instead she needed ta wait for me. After all, what I do is for both our sakes!" Too late Ranma realized the error of his ways when the raven haired teen approached the boy with loud steps, forcing the boy to turn around and see a girl who most likely would punch him instead of listening to the conversation with an unbiased mind.

The pigtailed boy closed his eyes ready for the mallet, but it never came. When he peeked to see what had happened, the girl passed him by, kissing Daisuke amorously and asking him to leave the place with her. "C'mon Dai. . .We have a lot to talk and remember, you promised me that when Ranma would be here, you would let me deal with the situation. . .Well. . .He is here."

The boy understood the rhetorical statement, agreeing with his word and walking in the direction Akane's finger pointed at. Ranma felt like the third wheel on the group, feeling the need to turn around and leave when Akane talked directly to him this time.

"Well Ranma. . .Aren't you coming?" The pigtailed boy didn't wait for a second invitation, rushing at her side this time and walking with the girl in the same direction Daisuke had gone. "Say. . .'Bout the stuff we were talkin'. . .You see."

His explanation sounded genuine and innocent, qualities Ranma didn't always used but she knew he had them ready to be implemented in special occasions such as these. "Don't worry Ranma, I know what you tried to say and yes, I agree one of the reasons you 'could' have gone to a training journey away from me would be to become a better fighter, but what about "our" personal relationship?"

"We had unfinished business back home and even though a competent fighter is always welcomed in the family, we never actually resolved our situation at the end of the line." Akane decided to restart her walk, forcing the pigtaield teen to rush ahead of her and do the only move he successfully accomplished long ago.

They had tried to use simple gestures of trust at the end of an adventure, and as the pigtailed boy offered his hand hoping the girl would remember, a tiny smile told him she did, although this occasion wasn't like that time. . .This time they were about to try and fix whatever relationship they had left as fiancée, but now they were about to do so just as friends.

As she watched certain feelings towards the boy resurface, Akane had to remember this was a conjoined effort between three teens so the girl pressed her steps hoping to reach Daisuke in time before Ranma could try something else. "Dai!. . .There you are. Why did you went so far ahead, we were looking for you." Akane grabbed both boys by the arm, hoping to defuse any possible fight between them, but keeping her distance at the same time.

"We were talking about that small comment you managed to goad Ranma into. . .Clever, but it doesn't really help our problem. I understand your position Dai-kun, but remember what we discussed. He is here and now that he wants to fix whatever union we had, we have to do it intelligently."

The pigtailed teen tilted his head trying to understand what she meant by that statement, but the other boy seemed to understand easily enough, unlatching himself from the girl and starting to walk ahead. "O-Ok Akane-Chan. I will leave you two alone but I won't be far." Ranma's ex-best friend exchanged looks for a brief moment with him before turning around and pacing calmly towards a bench up ahead. When both teens found the area secure from any other outburst or fight either boys could muster again, Akane proceeded to explain the situation.

"Now Ranma, You must understand this choice was mine alone. Daisuke treated me with respect and very politely. When we went out on the third date, that's when we talked about me being his girl "until" you would be back , if you were to be back."

The boy made a bitter face, furrowing his brows right after he felt betrayed by her lack of faith. "But why would you give him a chance? . . .I know we have our differences, but it ain't like I wasn' goin' to come back." Ranma sensed the need to make this his case alone, portraying his leave of absence as the best option according to his needs. That's when his mind and mouth didn't coincide perfectly and pushed a little more than what he really wanted to say.

"An' now that you know all this was because a damn girl wasn' careful an' ended up gettin' pregnant, you should have trusted me even more. . ." It was too late now and since he left the gates open for interpretation, Akane spun around, staring at him puzzled by the incident and ready to know how it all really started.

"I know what Ryoga told me, but really Ranma. . .What kind of idiot of a girl would leave you two as parents just like that!. . .How did you meet her, and more importantly, why would you hide this from us?" The tip of her foot started to play with the pavement, waiting tensely for a reasonable description of the facts, and telling the boy this conversation just reached a new level she needed to be clear about.

"W-Well, you see. . .S-She was goin' ta fall exhausted when Ryoga and me found her on the street. We were fightin' like usual an' that's when we saw her all weird an' barely reclinin' from a wall. Ryoga decided to help her and I just tagged along the road until I noticed she was really sick."

The boy began to find a lot easier to lie once the lost boy and him had some time during Ranma's own pregnancy to find an adequate story in case something like this could happen. "In the end, we didn' know what ta do an' that's when we took her to Dr. Tofu."

He explained the whole pregnancy stuff he experienced as a girl, saying how the fake teen died before she could see her baby, and left Ryoga and him as the solely custody parents. At this point Ranma realized the story he agreed to use wasn't anything like this, admitting his over-achieving imagination always loved to play tricks like these with the boy.

"Yea?. . .And why would you hide this from us?. . .We are your family after all!" The girl kept staring at him, expecting to be told the truth without delay, and after a second later, the pigtailed boy swallowed dryly before going a bit father into the same lie. . .After all, how bad could that really be at this point, he thought.

"I didn' want to say anythin', but she was one of Kuno's old cousins from out of town. She refused for the Kunos ta know anything 'bout the boy, makin' us swear not ta say a word ta no one." As he saw Akane more in control and nodding with the possibility his fantastic version was really true, the pigtailed boy sighed relieved his mouth didn't push him over the lie.

"Poor girl. . .But how did she die?. . .I mean, Dr. Tofu said nothing about it and if something like that had happened at home, he would have reported it to dad or Mr. Kuno himself." Ranma shook his hands in a defensive manner, describing how strict the Kuno family would be after an incident like that.

"Can you imagine Tatewaki or Kodachi hearing about a close relative pregnant before she could marry in a proper manner?. . .No, remember she made us swear not to do anythin' involving her family." After she looked more at peace, he went and said how she was getting more sick which prompted Dr. Tofu to take her into the hospital.

"We went with him an' he said the girl was going from bad to worse. Ryoga begged me ta let him stay, but was afraid ta do so and get lost on his own. That's why I decided to be with him, but we agreed not to tell anyone else 'bout this, hoping the secret would be safe with us. . .Until she was about to pass away, forcin' us to swear we would take care of her baby."

He went on and on about the honor of a martial artist when proposed to obey a promise, forcing the teens to stay for as long as the baby would be strong on his own. When Akane found the reason plausible, she nod once letting the boy know it made some sense except for the reason why would he leave her out of the loop. Still, she knew the tale could be real, but knowing Ryoga's trembling eyes hiding something different the last time they met, she decided to leave the theme for later.

"_He is lying at some point. . .I can't confront him, but why would he leave for a whole year if the girl died right after giving birth. . .And what did these two do during those six months on their own. No. . .There are many pieces lying around, but I know Ryoga-kun can break a lot easier than Ranma. ._ ."

"I see. . .Well, even when you did that for a noble cause, you should've known I would never wait for you like an obedient wife. You had certain reservation about us over the wedding remember?, and that looked pretty obvious to me." The girl took a deep breath, ready to unleash the first part of her plan to end something which was already lost in her mind. "I'll be honest, I did have my doubts as well. . .After all, our parents are the ones gaining something out of this and that never bode well for me."

Ranma agreed with her point of view over the last ceremony, forcing the teen to stop and think what he needed to do next. He used this moment to sit right next to the girl on the bench, looking up at the stars in search for a way to become more romantically involved with her without actually mess his situation even more. "Listen. . .I really want ta try Ok?. . .But I want ta do it on my own terms an' not 'cuse I want the schools to join like they bicker all the time."

He was extremely tense to try anything, but this was a 'do or die' opportunity he needed to exploit. . .or so his desperation told him to. With all the will he had left, the pigtailed martial artist stretched his arm across the bench, simulating a coming yawning and readying to embrace the girl until Akane knew that was the silliest of tricks every done on a girl.

Ranma failed miserably after his surrounding arm was swatted away by Akane's change of posture. The boy was forced to back off, and try a new tactic he had never used before, forcing the girl to give him her undivided attention. His change looked genuine this time and even though he was never the well mannered type of guy, a simple question made the girl think he had still a chance with her. "S-So. . .How can I help you fix this?"

The girl rolled her eyes disrespectfully at the boy, but she did it with a purpose he needed to understand from all this. "Ranma. There is nothing broken and in need to be fixed. I decided to try my life just like you did yours, and despite the well meaning idea to care for an infant, that was your choice which you took all by yourself. . .Leaving me out of your life."

"I could have helped, you know. I'm a girl and I sure know about babies more than you or Ryoga-kun, not to mention Kasumi Nee-Chan who knows vastly more. The real truth here is that you decided on you own, and I did the same. . .Curious enough, because I'm a girl, I was expected to follow either dad or your way of thinking, isn't that right?"

Ranma had no words to rebut her demands, forcing the boy to nod in agreement silently while watching his chances to gain her back almost lost. "R-Right. . .What I meant is. Can I try again?" This time Akane smiled as his honest response, accepting the boy and getting up from the bench.

"We can try Ranma, but on my own terms now. I am happy here and I will not move back home except the weekends since Nerima isn't far from here. I owe a lot to Daisuke and I don't mean only romantically. . .He took me here and presented me to teachers who accepted my way to see a better future as a student."

"Since you have that tiny apartment, I consider it to be good enough for you to stay, I'll even talk with Dr. Saito so he can let you live on your own while we solve this predicament. In the meanwhile I must break this deal more delicately with Dai so please, can we see each other tomorrow?"

The pigtailed martial artist gave the girl a determined yes, smiling ever so slightly and walking close to her. "Sure 'kane. . .I'll see you tomorrow then." Almost mechanically Ranma moved even closer, kissing her on the cheek before turning around and leaving.

The raven haired new student was speechless and stiff by the act, wondering when did he had the nerve to get this close. "W-Wow. . .He must be desperate." Said the girl with inaudible words. With a smile of her own, Akane went after Daisuke where she hoped the boy could react in a favorable way towards this new arrangement.

"_I can' believe I did that. . .It don' hurt or I got nervous like before. Actually, it felt when Ryoga an' I were forced ta act cutely and romantic around people. . .Yes!. . .I think I can work like this if I tap on those moments_." Thought the pigtailed boy with a feeling of success when a forced situation proved to be the key for his amorous problems.

Back on the park, A somewhat disgruntled Daisuke shook his head disapprovingly for what he heard, but as he promised not to intercede, the brunette decided to fight for his love for the girl. "So, I know I made a promise, but am I supposed to let you go like this?. . .After all we've been through?" The girl wanted to look down towards the floor, but the boy had become a lot more than just a friend to her, and shallowness was a shoddy attitude she didn't want to portray.

"Look. I love you and I mean it. . .But Ranma and I have history you are well aware of. I need to fix this loose end in my life before I can move on." The boy surrounded Akane with an arm, kissing her tenderly on the forehead before asking what he knew all along in his heart.

"Does he has any chance at all?" The girl found hard to answer that question, but the reality of things were the last decision Ranma used to free her from a role she doubted from the beginning, destroying in the process the weak link uniting them as a couple a long time ago. "Don't get me wrong Dai. . .I am not playing with both of you and I love him alright, but. . .He left!. . .H-He left me behind and unlike other times when I was part of his struggles, he opted to take someone else he trusted over me."

"No. . .I don't think he has a chance, but I must give him the benefit of the doubt until he can learn how I feel now." The boy understood her choice, giving her another kiss before releasing the girl from his embrace. "Fine Akane-Chan. I won't bother you until all this is sorted out, but. . ."

The teen bent his knees a little, falling at her level as his slips reached hers with a passionate desire to feel her warmth. When he pulled away, the girl slowly opened her eyes missing the caress of his mouth already freezing her lips. "If you decide to stay with him out of pity, you may do more damage than good. Still, that's your decision."

Daisuke walked Akane to her dorm where a last goodbye marked the temporary end of their relationship. When she vanished from sight, Daisuke could barely hold his snickering laugh, staring at the rustling bushes aside the sidewalk and wondering how distrustful "he" could really be to act like this.

"You know Ranma. . .I think you lost her already, but I won't interfere any longer." The boy turned around expecting no answer and left as the afternoon began to die down. The pigtailed boy emerged from the bushes, dusting leaves and bugs as his eyes looked sternly at his opponent.

"We'll see 'bout that man. . .I am Ranma Saotome an' I have never lost a fight. . .An' I won't lose this one either." Finished the teen with a closed fist high into the air. After the sound of crickets began to sing at the tune of the upcoming night, Ranma rushed back to the tiny apartment where his new home needed to be refilled with food and be cleaned.

When he arrived, the sight was less than pleasant though. Akane managed to clean the kitchen but most of the trash left a nasty smell aside. He hated that the most, and remembered how tidy was his own room back home. "I can' believe I was so despondent by leavin' all this mess so Ryoga would despise me."

His comment launched several memories of the moments they passed together. Whether he was pregnant or not, the way the lost boy acted was amazing. . .Always taking care of him. Treating him like a queen and fixing every single meal with care and devotion.

In fact, that was the terrible feeling he feared the most. Ranma sat on the couch, caressing its soft fabric and visualizing a tired Ryoga barely laying down when time came to work. He was sorry alright and that hurt him the most, but he couldn't let his guard down.

Ranma knew the feelings he was developing for the boy were forbidden and unfit for another man. He could sense a dependency with the tiny bundle growing inside, but his damn ego and pride overtook even a motherly instinct that was supposed to be above everything else.

"I-I tried little Ranma. . .I really did, but I ain't made ta be a mom. . .Not even a dad with Akane at my side. Please forgive me." Finished regretfully the boy while his stares were aimed at the bedroom and the empty frame of a mirror which is deprived from its shiny surface.

There was a toll for ignoring a natural feeling like the one pregnancy gave him, but what was done could not be repaired, or so he believed now. The teen shoved once again that emotion back into his head, dropping on the same tasteless bed with no other idea but to sleep his bitter remorse away.

The night passed rather uncomfortable though. He tossed and turned every single hour until the rays of light told him a new day had arrived. The boy opened his eyes expecting to see a bewildered Ryoga stupidly staring at the girl in her sleep, ready to welcome her deprived hunger and aching head with tasty soups and baked goodness. . .But an empty room was all he could see.

Oh, those days she would explode and call him a pervert for being so attentive to her needs. The redhead would shove him away, desperate to avoid those feelings he had to love her like a girl until a tray of delicious breakfast was set on the side, letting her anger die and instead going at it as a way to drown her confusion.

Ryoga still looked at the girl as she devoured the food with no manners at all, and even after she burped out on the open, the boy would try to clean the bed from crumbs. He would take the tray back, closing the door with slight and quiet movements, and hoping the pregnant girl wouldn't get upset as he left for work.

But not today. This morning the empty, stale stench from past due groceries filled the air. The tiny apartment lost all meaning now, and before the boy could get out of the trance, a fake smile adorned his features, forcing those meaningful emotions into his mind. . .Away from who he tried to be and expressing for all the world to hear the hollow sound of his words. "Finally. . .A good day to be a man!"

Ranma left behind the memories and feelings, forcing on his soul the mask of manliness and honor as an alpha male. . .Today was the day he would prove Daisuke wrong and Akane would know who Ranma Saotome really is. The tiny apartment seemed to scream defeat after the teen turned it back into its former glory filled with clean dishes and spotless walls.

His trusted backpack remained near the bathroom and while he took a well deserved shower, the teen left the house with his best set of clothes. The green suit with its matching soft cap made several girls turn his way as Ranma walked through the street rather nervous and with a blush across his face. Why the fear, he thought. . .At some point he knew how to romance a girl, heck. . .He even tried that on Tsubasa when he believed the cross-dresser was really a girl, turning his charm like a tornado, and wooing the so called girl into liking boys again, so why not use the same tactic now?.

As he slowly started to gain self-confidence, by the end of his walk and arriving into the building where Akane had her first class, an enthralling teenage boy was already talking normally among the older female students who found the freshman cute and adoring.

His plan had worked so far, letting Ranma use every trick he had worked over the years as a tempting girl, but what made the boy even more confident, was the way Ryoga acted with his well mannered aptitude towards the girl. When the youngest Tendo saw him, a chuckle escaped her lips, thinking in all the backfired times Ranma used in the past to entice girls. with those misplaced charms

When they met in the center of the building, a bewildered Daisuke couldn't stop laughing about the show Ranma put, nodding slightly at the girl and waiting for her to go inside. "Hey Akane. . .How's everything goin'. . .?" Said the pigtailed teen while acting so smugly and nonchalantly.

When the question and the way he expressed himself sounded so mature and full of confidence, Akane felt a tinge of nervousness herself, noting how the effects of his Casanova act were working wonders in her mind. "I-I see you are trying hard Ranma. . .I. . ." She tried to explain him the date was for this afternoon and not now when class was in session.

But the way he bowed, offered a hand to lead the girl into a bench nearby and even staring at her with begging eyes made Akane increasingly cared for. That certainly was the part in the pigtailed boy she admired the most. . .The part he used on other girls except her.

"I know your classes are now Akane, but I was wondering if we could grab lunch on recess?" The girl laughed joyfully, affected by his sudden interest to her and the effective use of his charms. With a hand on his, Akane nodded affirmatively with his offer, demonstrating she was willing to change as well.

"There is no recess here Ranma, but I will see you after class. The next one should be finished in one hour." The charming boy stood first, offering his hand again to pull the girl up and kissing her cheek tenderly right before he let go of her. "I'll see you soon then Akane-san."

The respectful suffix alone made Akane gasp silently at the immense change he had done to treat her with respect. . .A quality Ranma always failed see in the girl before. As he walked confidently away, a dreamy girl waved dumbly at the boy who walked towards the cafeteria with that air of distinction and manliness she knew it only came when the boy wanted to act smugly.

"Sigh. . ." Was the relieving sound escaping her lips, watching how handsome Ranma looked, even more when he was so attentive with his manners. "He sure has changed a lot in a day Akane-Chan." Said Daisuke more amused than jealous.

The girl sighed again, but this time admitting this was too good to be true. "Yeah. . .It pains me to see him trying really hard Dai, but it feels even harder to turn him down, you know?" He knew alright. The brunette realized this was going to be a very hard decision for the girl.

He had always loved her, but there was no amount of magic changes he would take to be someone he is not. With a jovial smile he invited the girl into the class which was about to begin. At the end of it, Daisuke and Akane walked towards the park before the girl could go on her own to the cafeteria.

"Why are you so pensive Dai. . .I already told you how I feel about you, and despite Ranma is doing his best to rekindle us. . .I don't think he has much of a chance." She tried to secure her feelings for the boy, but he stopped her before the girl would lie to herself into a bigger mess with the need to spare his feelings.

"Stop Akane. I have loved you for years and I stayed quiet all this time afraid of how strong willed you were, specially against others like the hentai horde. But if there's one thing I have learned is to wait." The boy took her hands, spinning the girl around until their eyes met.

"Go to him. . .Marry him if you want, but don't leave Ranma hanging on a feeling of misplaced love. I prefer to love you completely than to see you sigh every time you two bump into each other. . .Go Akane, and if you can't make it work with him, I'll be waiting."

Akane felt a tear swell on the corner of her eye. She forgot the distance between the two and instead, the girl lunged at his side, hugging him and afraid to let him go. "I-I don't know what to say Dai. I feel something for Ranma, but I must see this through or I will regret it some day."

She kissed him one last time before releasing those arms who supported her weight countless times. "Thank you and please, give me some time Ok?. . .I swear I will do something about this, but not just yet until Ranma can understand maybe this was never meant to be."

The girl hugged him one last time before they went their separate ways. Daisuke saw the desperate attempts Akane made to act casual, but he knew better when the history of a martial artist defending his girl against all odds was the biggest challenge he could ever face against his poor, simple feelings. "Don't worry Akane, I understand perfectly" Said the teen quietly.

As the blue haired girl walked through the buildings, a strange scene welcomed her to the cafeteria as she walked in. Ranma in female form darted from the kitchen towards the salad bar and the cashing machine leaving the students awe inspired by her speed.

When Ranma saw Akane fix a table on the far wall, the redhead rushed at her side, sitting for a moment before the manager would call her name again. "Hey 'kane!. . .Guess what?. I came ta wait for you an' one thing led ta the other, an' now I'm working as a manager here. I'll make money this way, ain't that great?"

The other girl bobbed cheerily with her idea, admitting that would help during this transition. "Ranma. . .Do you have some free time now, or should I leave you alone?" The pigtailed girl's mood changed radically after the meaning of this meeting was a way to reconcile their relationship, dropping her apron aside and aiming towards the cafeteria's owner.

"You're right. . .Let me ask 'em to employ me tomorrow an' we can hang now." Akane saw how Ranma took most things lightly, and asking a boss when to be hired wasn't a very good thing to do out here. Indeed the redhead came back deflated by her termination, lasting only one hour in her first job outside Nerima. "Jeez. . .How come the old ghoul would let me stay whenever I needed somethin' an' I could be a waitress any time. . .?"

"That's just it Ranma. We are not in Nerima anymore. This is a new town where no one knows you are really a guy, or the Saotome surname signifies a school of martial arts. . .In here we are small fish in a bigger pond." Declared sternly the girl.

Ranma found the description true, understanding how he was just another young boy or girl trying to land a job on their terms and not his. "Whatever. . .I'm sure if Ryoga found a job here, I can too." That piqued the girl's attention, asking the now splashed boy what was all that about.

"Oh, he told me once how he managed to work in a restaurant and even an Inn, but was fired the second he vanished with a stack of dishes." Akane found the story so funny she started to laugh by something that could indeed happen.

"Poor Ryoga-kun, always getting herself in trouble. . ." Said the teenage girl without registering the comment until a second later when both boy and girl stared at each other with puzzled looks. Ranma immediately questioned the way she talked about the lost boy, wondering if there was something he had missed in the last month. "Herself?. . .What do you mean?" Akane couldn't do much but clench her teeth and hope he would believe any lie she could come up with.

"Wait. . .I meant him. I've been so stressed lately I don't know what I say. Specially when he hasn't been P-Chan for some time now." Ranma's mouth hanged even lower now, pointing a trembling finger in her direction at the same time he stuttered fearfully at the girl. "W-Wait. . .You know about Ryoga an' P-Chan?"

Akane rolled her eyes, going back to the ritualistic habit these two made every time the piglet curse was addressed. "Really Ranma?. .. Ryoga always tags along with you in search of a magic pool. . .And when one is possibly found in Nerima, he accompanies you and every single comment you bother him the most come in a form like "pork chop" or "Pig-something". Isn't that enough to tell me how Ryoga-kun was never around when P-Chan was, and vice versa?"

"I am slow sometimes, but really. . .Do you think I'm that dense?" Ranma wanted to say yes, she definitely was slow and dense, but this was the first date in their new relationship and making fun of the girl wasn't a very wise step to take.

"N-No of course not. . .By the way. What was Ryoga doin' with you in that building?" Asked Ranma worried when Dr. Saito was among the teens discussing something with the lost boy. "Oh! Well he is taking a special training with the school. . .Something about his lack in sense of direction."

Ranma produced a puff of air the girl translated more like a stressed sigh of relief she found suspicious. "Why Ranma. . .Were you afraid to see him again after the incident with the baby?" She saw doubt in his mind, watching closely as the boy tried to come up with a lie.

"N-No. . .It ain't like that. Is just that I thought I would never see him again when I forced him to sign those adoption papers, but he didn' look so upset now did he?" Akane did see Ryoga fine, but she knew the baby was really in his care and apparently Ranma didn't know about his new cursed form, so why say anything and jeopardize her little niece.

"No, I think he is Ok with it now. . .When I met him yesterday morning he seemed more preoccupied with loosing his problem with orientation. Well, that was enough chitchat about him, and I see you look a lot calmer, tell me Ranma. . .How can we work this out?"

The boy realized the few minutes talking about other stuff than their relationship were mostly a way for Akane to see how pushy or stressed he wanted to act. Ranma took a deep breath, searching on the girl with more detail about her own attitude and found she wanted to hear more about his plans then to discuss rules and arguments.

"I want ta date you Akane, an' I want ta forget all the misunderstandings we had back home. I ain't very good at this stuff when it comes ta you, but there is a reason why. . ." He wished the confidence to treat men in his girl form or even as a man when courting Kuno or Tsubasa could be present when Akane was around, but he wasn't able to do so when the girl is the love of his life and for some strange reason that always cancelled any effort to succeed.

"In the end I just want this ta be fair. . .Let me take you out an' I don' know, maybe we can talk 'bout the stuff you don' like an' I can try to improve." That sounded pretty good for the girl who accepted it right away.

"Let's go out tomorrow night Ranma. Tonight I have some heavy homework and I'm sure you need to find a job in the meantime." They opted to talk the rest of the afternoon, letting the boy take her to the dorms where she lived, and leaving the relationship for the next day.

"An' how do you do it 'kane?. . .I need ta get a job to pay bills an' food, but I haven' seen you working at all." The girl explained about the scholarship the university gave her from the grades and the promises she got from teachers.

"In fact, that's how Daisuke and me became interns here. . .We were chosen to lead Furinkan's reputation into this place and, in exchange of food and living expenses Director Kuno was willing to sponsor us with, we are obligated to show the highest academic levels in our studies." That pretty much kept Akane and her other friend well set, and although Ranma wanted the same treatment, there was nothing he could offer like they did.

"Oh, I see. . .Well, I'm sure there has ta be a job I can find an' as soon as I get it I'll take you to nice places." Akane pecked Ranma on the cheek, bidding him a nice day when they went separate ways. The girl rushed into her apartment where a lot of girls praised her charms to get a good looking boy chasing her all over the place. She welcomed the gossip positively and took all manner of congratulatory pats on her back as improved points rebuilding her ego.

Ranma left to his apartment as well, but he didn't touch the pavement. Instead the pigtailed boy walked on clouds, happy to see how his trick worked. _"I can' believe it. . .I just need ta be like Ryoga an' she'll be mine a lot sooner_" He decided to exploit those memories in such a way, recalling a baby would enforce his demeanor towards his girl instead of bury him in confusion. . .Too bad you can't always abuse memories the way you want it.

The boy quickly changed into the adorable girl who could win smiles on a whim and left for the rest of the day to apply on that restaurant Ryoga attended first and maybe the Inn later, but she was confident the first place would be enough. When she returned back home though, an empty handed teen plummeted on the couch dead tired. . .Meditating deep in her mind why everything had gone so wrong.

The charm was there. She even acted with a serious demeanor as the boss set aside the application and welcomed such experienced waitress into the crew. That's when things went from bad to worse. Ranma skillfully averted any possible accident as she navigated the floor with several dishes carefully balancing her hands and arms.

Most patrons gasped in awe at her grace and confident looks, but as soon as the pressure left her mind and the redhead arrived to the kitchen with dirty dishes to be cleaned, a cook and a washer saw horror in her eyes. They tried to investigate if everything was alright, but the new flashing employee simple said. "S-Sorry. . .I left my baby back an' I need at get him now. . ."

Everything else fell into a thick fog for the still transformed girl who walked the streets of a darkening city. Her steps kept pushing forward while her mind insisted a tiny child was in need of her attention. "_W-What's happening ta me?. . .I need ta be by little Ranma's side but I need ta work too_!"

It was like a dream, but one so real, she felt every single heavy step against the pavement vibrating all the way into her bones. That same fog began to dissipate as she reached an Inn. Suddenly, Ranma remembered the way he ignored his new boss, dropping the apron she had won with expert flirting on the floor and walking away from his real job for a second time today.

Cloud judgment kept forcing the teen to ask what was going on, drawing a blank every single time until she noticed the hotel's proprietary talking in the distance with several female employees. "Now girls. . .We are doing great so far. The Inn is packed and we only need one more crew member to remain well staffed."

That was his cue, thought the teen in a flash as the adorable redhead darted towards the group, ready to make her charming entrance. It was so surreal though. . .The man turned to see an excited young woman, giving him the right idea of her employment in the Inn, but something happened in the last moment and the teen just stopped running, walking past the group and aiming in another direction.

"Say, young lady. . .I believe you could be an excellent employee as part of my crew. . .What do you say?" The owner knew many students lived close by, and as such, young men and women were easy marks to be hired for low wages, making the beautiful girl a very profitable investment.

"I-I'm sorry. .. My baby needs me. I got ta be somewhere else. . ." Responded almost mechanically the girl, terminating the conversation abruptly and leaving the Inn on her way home. "_W-What's with this fog. . .I swear, it wasn' here a minute ago. . .I got ta. . .I-I got. . .Ta_. . ."

By the time Ranma snapped from her trance, the broken frame of a mirror welcomed the teen into her tiny apartment. She clenched her teeth defeated when memories of old men yelling and firing her came rapidly into her mind. Still, after getting rejections who knows why, the redhead understood a bigger gap screamed from within the adjacent room.

"_T-There's no crying. . .No baby coos or wailing comin' from nowhere. I thought. . .I thought my little boy would be here, at the arms of that idiot who always treated me right. . .But they ain't here. . .Nothin' but bad memories are here. _. ." As she thought carefully about her empty existence, time rushed back like a torrent of water unable to stop its powerful currents, forcing her brain to keep up forcibly and watch again how she plummeted on the couch empty handed and wondering how everything had gone so wrong. After a painful while, she decided to forget the reason now, admitting the comfort from the tiny piece of furniture called her out into oblivion.

* * *

At the same time but on a different place Midori Endo walked into the empty corridors of a building. She was at the end of her course, and there was no need to be here since the students and Professor Saito practiced mostly on the field. That's what surprised two employees who guarded the place and cleaned it every day as part of their daily chores.

"Midori-san. . .I didn't know you were still in class." Asked rather curious the janitor. The girl always had a big smile and a warm bow before older men, giving her an air of respect and gallantry from employees and teachers alike.

"We are almost at the end of the course Mr. Akita. I came to get some of the transcripts Dr. Saito leaves locked on his desk. . .I should be in and out of the classroom in time for you to clean it." It was the truth after all, and that was the main reason she didn't have to feel nervous about it. What made her question the next part was what the janitor said about the room.

"Oh, don't worry Midori-san. . .The doctor is in there. In fact. . .He's been there since two in the afternoon. I said hello but received no response. I guess he must be really busy if you ask me." Midori told him that was a good reason, but deep down she knew her old mentor was supposed to be checking on Ryoga and the baby instead of teaching to the rest of the class about their behavior.

Ignoring any more possible conjectures, the young woman paced ahead, passing dark corridors and several rows of lockers until arriving into a well lit classroom. Indeed, the professor was sitting by his desk like the janitor implied, but the state of undress forced the pediatrician to rush the set of stairs between desks and meet a disheveled professor barely able to sit straight.

"Oh!. . .Here comes my star pupil. To what do I owe this honor Miss. Mitsushi. . ." His breath was awful, most likely because of the enormous bottle of hard whiskey sitting on top of the desk. "Dr. Saito. . .You promised us to open that bottle when the course would be over. . .We still have several months for it to end."

The old man threw a careless chuckle into the air, mumbling about hidden contracts and regretful choices. It all looked so strange for the girl until he pulled a stack of notebooks and surprisingly enough, a gun. "Is this what you're looking for Midori-san?" Asked as he pushed the several notebooks towards the girl.

"You will find out all the atrocities I did over the years. . .Things I had to hide from you even when you were my assistant. On notebooks number twenty-one, thirty-five, seventy-eight, and ninety-three you should find the reason why Mr. Saotome acted the way he did. Take them. . .Walk away and don't look back."

The young woman knew what was he planning to do, forcing herself to remain in place and ready to pull the gun away before the old man could reach it. "Forget it girl. . .I may be drunk, but my untimely existence by the hand of that weapon is closer to me than to you."

"Go, and if you want to save me, fix the mess I was forced to make out of those two teens. You will need everything from those booklets to do so, and believe me. . .It's going to be really hard to help them, but once I am off the picture, you should be able to save both Ranma and Ryoga."

As he said it so tiredly, the doctor reached for the gun, pulling the trigger with no remorse and driving the weapon against his head. "Walk away Midori. . .This will not affect you and I need to redeem myself. . ." The purple haired girl took a deep breath, turning around and walking out as a stream of tears were clearly seen sparkling by the only lit lamp on the room.

Outside the building the janitor bowed down when the girl walked by. He bid her a nice evening and as the two waved at the same time, a loud shot was heard echoing all over the place. Mr. Akita rushed into the building, leaving a trembling girl waiting outside and before an hour could pass, the place with filled with emergency cars, the police and a fire truck just in case of an altercation.

Reports were taken and either Midori or the janitor were implicated from any charge, specially when the police officer in charge declared the incident as a suicide. Commotion was the last thing the Dean wanted, and after making the required paperwork, authorities where cleared from campus and most of the students away from the premises never knew what had happened to the late Dr. Takeshi Saito.


	8. Chapter 8

Warm rays of light were the welcoming sensation calling out the birth of a new day into that tiny apartment near Tokyo University. Ranma was barely opening her eyes when the sight of a fanged boy bringing a tray with that tasty soup he always knew how to prepare told her she was back into the safety of home. During this strange stage filled with a cloudy fog all around the edges of the house, the girl began to find a deep connection with the boy whether she wanted to admit or not, and after he placed the food besides the bed, Ranma felt the impulse to close the gap and kiss him square on the lips even though that wasn't her style at all.

The touching sensation brought no shame or awkwardness into her mind, and as she tried to make the session a lot more meaningful, Ryoga's hands pulled hers away, complaining to the romantic girl someone else needed her care first. "We have time Ranma. . .But little Ran-chan might not be so forgiving." Declared rather calm the teenage boy.

In that moment the redhead reached for her flat tummy, wondering where was the bulge she produced for the last few months until a demanding cry alerted her of a crib a feet away from the bed, and a wild wail demanding her full attention. She rushed at his side, and while staring at the beautiful face of an innocent child, the girl pulled her shirt up, ready to feed her son. . .Too bad the fog didn't really reach that far from the room though.

"Isn't this marvelous!. . .I planted it three moths ago, and look how beautiful it looks now!" Said a strange voice the redhead hadn't noticed until now. "Oh, hey Ranma-chan. . .You finally decided to come back I see. . ." Said the neighbor through a window far beyond the fog and talking to a girl firmly grasping with her hands the underside of her Chinese shirt.

All of a sudden Ranma snapped from the dream, noticing she was standing near the sill and watching her neighbor instead of breastfeeding a non existent baby. "W-What the. . .?" Asked to herself right before she pulled her half open shirt down while waving dumbly at the other girl.

"Y-Yes. . .I came back ta stay for a while. Wow!. . .Will you look at the time. . .I need ta go. . .See ya!" Responded rather hastily the girl as she made her way into the bathroom. The line between dream and reality had become so thin, Ranma believed she was back with Ryoga, but as she rushed into the bathroom and came as a very male Ranma, his regular sense of denial forced the memory back into the recess of his mind. . .Never to be pulled out again, or so he hoped.

The boy walked rather shaken by the earlier experience though, thinking how that thought wanted to slip back to the front of his mind despite his will to forget such damming sensation. He passed students, campus guards and regular employees who had no idea what the teen was going through, but even so, such memory proved to be the only reason the teen needed to know this link was costly missing someone dear on the other side of that connection.

His problems didn't end there though. As Ranma walked into the several buildings, a bigger area came into view. He had no idea why, or how he made it this far into the University without notice, but thinking about the sensation to feel that boy's lips against his lost him for as long as he walked aimlessly from home.

"Yo!. . .Ball this way please!" Screamed one of the several guys a few years older than him. When Ranma tilted his head to see a bouncing football coming his way, his mechanical ability to respond at the request rolled down the back of his head, and a powerful kick sent the same ball past the field and right against the net, almost tearing it from the force.

Most guys cheered at the demonstration, waving and inviting the boy to join them until a pair of arms grabbed Ranma from the back and pulled him on another direction rather forcibly. "I knew you'd be around here at some point, Mr. Saotome. . ." The voice was rather enticing and filled with fake interest, thought the teen. Something like the tone of the villain in a movie or the mastermind plotting to kill the hero from a story in a book.

Ranma turned to see that man again. . .It was the Dean. He had noticed how Mr. Ibaraki always kept tabs on the students and their whereabouts as part of his job as headmaster. All the alumni simply called him Dean, or Dean-Araki which was the man in charge to keep the peace around Campus.

"You may not know this Mr. Saotome, but Dr. Saito and I were good acquaintances and he promised me to watch over you while the "experiment" went underway." Said the man as he kept leading the boy into more green fields and buildings. "Walk with me Ranma-san. . .There are a few things you need to understand about this fine institution before the results from the study end." The tone kept pushing more questions than answers at this point, specially when the dean called his friendship with the good doctor in past sentence.

As the older man walked him into several of the more sophisticated areas made for physical practices, Ranma saw other teams working hard to achieve certain goals not yet clear for the boy, but enticing enough to piqué his interest over the several exercises. When they walked into the main sport's building, the place was divided in several sections, each given specific instructions to house either martial arts, basketball and other athletic endeavors.

"Here we are. . ." The Dean took Ranma right in front of a group of students, some girls and other boys, but as he told him to wait and see, the pigtailed teen stared at one older boy in particular. His name was Maseru Minami, oldest son and co-proprietary of the Minami school of masterful Judo in Japan and star student in the academy.

The nineteen year old student acted rather smugly Ranma noticed, giving the boy a certain vibe of pride he had used in the past, but never at this level. "No!. . .You are doing everything wrong!" Demanded the older student at the poor girl facing him as an opponent trying to follow his technique.

"You need to concentrate and fight with everything you got!. . .The games are coming sooner than you think, and I will not tolerate failure on my team. Go!. . .And practice my stand again." The scolding alone would have been enough for the girl to walk ashamed towards her spot, but the team's leader managed to grab her Gi, shoving the young woman forcibly ahead.

Her footing alone gave her the speed and force to stumble and fall, fortunately Ranma sprinted towards the girl, holding her arm firmly and avoiding a possible and unnecessary accident on an already defeated fighter. "A-Are you Ok?" Asked the pigtailed boy to a girl who never saw the teen coming, but thankful that he did, she nodded anyway. "Y-Yes. . .Thank you. . ." Replied the girl just as her eyes turned around too see her Sensei towering over the pair.

"Hey you!. . .What the hell are you doing in my court!?" Said Maseru as his hands almost grabbed Ranma's shirt, but unsuccessful when the teen moved away from his grasp. Both boys stood at a certain distance though, one impressed by the aura emanating from the teen, while Ranma forced his Chi down trying not to make a big deal of who he really was.

"It ain't fair to treat your friends like that man. . .Back off an' leave her alone. . ." Minami found the boy intriguingly curious, and as he walked back into his spot, the Judo wrestler directed his attention at the new recruit with a smirking face and knowing the Dean was after this meeting.

"Team!. . .Dean has graced us with another new recruit. . .I believe a welcome is in order." The young man walked away from the court, leaving behind not only several students who were circling Ranma with the goal of a beating, but forcing the same girl to back them up and transform herself into his opponent.

The Saotome heir knew these kind of situations well, but what surprised him the most was the girl he just saved, forming alongside the others despite the heroic act he performed for her sake and wondering what hold had that boy towards these inexperienced bunch . Still, he kept his guard up and Chi as low as possible, hoping to leave this confrontation with the least possible injured opponents.

"Go!" Said Minami, letting one after another jump on Ranma and fight. Their techniques were sloppy and weak, leaving so many openings the boy let loose a chuckle or two. Yet, he admitted their commitment to engage a more powerful fighter and doing so in order was a discipline not many regular gangs would use during a brawl.

In fact, that's what impressed him the most. Ranma fought against one, beating him or subduing him until the next would bow respectfully and lung at him just as a well mannered match. At the end of the fight, nine young men were sprawled all over the court, leaving the girl and Ranma facing each other.

"You don' have ta do this you know?. . .I want no trouble here." Said the boy trying to diffuse the situation. That's when Minami himself walked in, shoving gently at the girl aside and taking her place. "Oh, but we have to boy. . .There are rules in this place, and I don't care if you are the strongest in your block. We are a team, and although you saw the ugly in me, I do care for my friends."

As he finished his monologue, the older boy lunged at Ranma, showing the rest of the students how the outcome of this fight belonged to anyone and not just him or what he was capable of. The dean was more than pleased by now, realizing with rubbing hands the plan he and Saito came up long ago was going to finally work.

Ranma had fought in the past with expert Judo opponents. . .His father as the strongest so far, but as soon as Minami closed the gap between the two, Ranma noticed his grappling abilities were uncommon. Both fighters had a hard time trying to study each others techniques, and although the pigtailed teen discovered his rival's tendency to use only handed grappling moves, the boy found hard to break them apart or even counter them despite his overly human speed.

Just as well, Minami found the young teen hard to read. He managed to pull most of the hand throwing techniques, giving him the chance to slap him silly across the floor, but there was no clear damage or tiredness from the agile fighter who found his combos easy to avoid.

The other boys and girls were stunned by the offensive practice between the two, noting how the beating they expected from their Sensei over the new recruit wasn't that simple to achieve, and realizing this match would last a lot longer than what they thought it would be. "You are persistent. . .I'll give you that boy. But I believe this is a matter of principle. . .Get serious this time. . ." Warned the elder Judo fighter as his Gi began to inflate and float above his muscle bound arms from a gust of compressed air coming from nowhere.

Ranma could not believe it, but that guy was actually powering up his own Chi. That made the boy smile and admit this was a good time to release his own, forcing the Dean and the rest of the students around the building to stop and watch the now, full on fight.

Minami jumped at the teen, grabbing his clothes as part of his personal techniques, and even though Ranma managed to avoid most grappling moves during the past minutes, the older fighter was able to toss him around like a rag doll. "That does it. . ." Snarled the pigtailed fighter after getting up from the last throw.

That was the cue the Dean used to clear his throat loudly, forcing Minami to stop his advancing attack and walk out of the court without a word or a questioning look towards the headmaster. Ranma was ready to go all out at this point, but stopped as well figuring the reason the dean called this match off came from both Chi powered fighters ready to take down the whole building in shambles.

"As you can see Mr. Saotome, you are not the only one who can fight with powers and abilities. Mr. Maseru Minami is one of our most advanced students who has achieved discipline beyond recognition. But this isn't were it all ends. . .An special game is coming to our Academy and believe me Ranma-san, you are needed in this school."

The pigtailed teen walked with the headmaster outside the gym, leaving the team and the Judo master behind, and listening to what the Dean had in mind while his mind still reeled from the effects of the fight. "I propose to take you in as a fine student for this University. I will pay your tuition and comestibles, not to mention letting you stay in that apartment Saito let you live during the past months."

"All want in exchange is your full cooperation with the sport department. . .What do you say?" Ranma's eyes bulged in excitement, accepting right away when he was just accepted into a high institution without the need to actually have good grades. "You bet I accept!. . .Um. . .What do I need ta do now?"

The Dean smiled proudly and told him there were a few steps they needed to take for the boy to be fully accepted. They went to the Director's office, worked on his paperwork and at the end of that day, Ranma walked across the College premises with a badge around his neck saying he was an official intern in the University.

That was the easy part though. When the boy arrived the next day to the gym, several pieces of equipment were scattered all over the place. Minami stared from the bleachers, mostly curious to know if what the Dean told them was true.

In the center of the court, the area had been clean, and a volleyball field was ready as two teams filled each side. "C'mon Ranma! It's time to play. . ." Said one of the girls. The boy shrugged carelessly, walking into his area and readying to play when he noticed both teams were girls only.

"H-Hey. . .Ain't this a female match only?" Asked the teen puzzled. That's when the girl's coach smiled, threw a cup of water she hid who knows where and turned the boy into a girl. "That's right!. . .We are the female volleyball team and you are playing as one too."

Ranma was speechless, but this was part of the plan the headmaster implemented. This time tough the redhead shrugged again, playing with the red team as most of the boys around the bleachers began to scatter away, forcing certain thoughts out of their minds.

Minami found the redhead funny instead of attractive, realizing the Dean had this secret well hidden despite of all the gossip over Dr. Saito and his so called Jusenkyo freaks. "Let's go boys. . .We have practice, and there's no point looking at "her" assets." Joked out loud the fighter as he walked out of the gym.

Ranma heard that and although he felt a pang of anger, the redhead ignored their running mouths, focusing on the team and their play styles. At the end of the match most girls from the red team were dead tired while the short and stubby teen would keep moving from side to side defending her territory. The end result was a no brainer at the end of the match, specially when the blue team laid completely exhausted on the floor and a big zero marked the last score on the board.

The new girl seemed to get praising congratulations from both teams with unadulterated pride, giving a very nice boost to her ego, but what sunk her down a few notches happened when she walked into the showers right behind all her new friends. The girls apologized sincerely to her, but explained the girl wasn't really one of them, while the boys locked the room from the inside, demanding for the freak to go elsewhere.

Ranma took a deep breath, went into the public women's restroom and changed back into his guy form, walking out of the place and towards that empty apartment he began to hate at this point. Weeks passed rather fast thanks to this pacing new schedule and with so much to do, Ranma's real mission to win Akane over began to seep through the cracks of time.

Akane and Daisuke were busier with homework and projects during these weeks as well, leaving any personal life out of the question, and while seeing this, Ranma was forced to leave them alone and instead attend every sporting event, searching with the Dean which ones he and his alter ego were the best ones to match.

Weeks turned into months, and as Daisuke started to drift away from Akane, the girl accepted Ranma as his only dating partner just as stipulated on their old arrangement. Most studies and assignations were almost over and a window of opportunity opened for the two teens, time they used to have fun and enjoy themselves as a couple. This afternoon proved a special time for the pigtailed boy who paced happily across the street, Akane tightly holding his arm and realizing this last three months were the happiest she had with him so far. The boy was a completely changed man, doing most of the mannerisms educated young teens would do for their girls, and hiding away the pain of a jerk messing with the girl's feelings in the past.

Over the weeks he acted so respectful, she managed to see small details like letting the girl walk first, or staying away from the outside of the sidewalk slowly filling her mind with pride. . .Details so specific and well practiced by good etiquette, she wondered how was he able to pull them off. When they arrived to the theater on this precise night the place was packed when one of those romantic-comedic flicks young lovers like to watch was the attraction they craved for so long. He proceeded to pull his thick wallet filled with several bills and pulling the right amount for two.

"Well, thanks ta the manager I almost ran away from, the job at the Inn is givin' me good money Akane, say. . .Want the whole deal with popcorn an' soda, or want ta check the movie just like this?" The girl was beyond enthralled, shrugging carelessly at the question and laying softly on his arm.

"I'm Ok with a soda Ranma, but you go ahead and help yourself." This was it for an "A" student who started to be recognized around the school, still clung to the idea the pigtailed boy wasn't really her partner in life, and was bound to let his old self slip back into action. She looked attentively how the boy bought the biggest tub filled with buttery popcorn and a giant soda, knowing full well the mess he was so good to demonstrate when it came to food was inevitable and the big possibility to ruin this unbelievable date was about to show up.

They went in and sat in the center of the seats, gaining the frown from several couples who preferred the back area for obvious reasons. Immediately after the first shorts about feature movies began, Akane noticed the boy passing her childish test with flying colors.

Her eyes grew when the teen would take a small portion of the flavorful treat while tiny sips of the gaseous beverage would complement his well mannered behavior. Akane even had the strange idea he was actually enjoying the food instead of gobbling it all at once. She did realize as well how his girl form was active only during his work as a receptionist, but outside the Inn, the male always acted and went about like in this mature self.

It was surreal for the girl at this point, but she admitted Ranma was making a big effort trying to make this work. The only problem she thought it would upset this relationship was her daily meetings with Daisuke during classes. Ranma knew of course about this, after all he was the one helping Akane with the grades for her studies and is a valuable lab partner for homework and such.

That became another big part in Ranma's transformation, noting the girl how he began to get along with his supposedly rival in love affairs. When the movie ended half the tub of popcorn remained, and when they left the place together, Akane saw how the teen dropped it on the trash can followed by half the cup of soda.

"A-Are you Ok Ranma? . . .Didn't you like the food here?" Asked rather taken by the sudden control over his less than favorable qualities. "Oh no, they were really good, but I was satisfied by the end of the movie." There it was again. Akane tilted her head at the same time her brow grew high up.

"Ok. . .What gives Ranma?. . .I can see you've improved a lot all these weeks, but your way of talk is gone, and controlling your hunger is something I could have never seen in my life. Tell me. . .Are you for real, or just faking all this new look?"

The boy chuckled at her questioning looks, accepting he had changed radically over so little time, but as he tried to make the meaning of this new Ranma for the girl alone, memories of a little boy and an understanding Ryoga kept popping in his mind.

Ranma wasn't able to keep those dreams away every single night, and as he began to accept them, the constant treatment as a mother and a wife slowly seeped feelings of remorse and acceptance instead of anger in his already fragile head. In the end, the boy went with the current, but on the outside Ranma Saotome used those sensations of well being as a booster to his ago as a man and a lover.

So, he began to lie to himself, but at the same time he used those thoughts to impress the girl, forcing the teen to explain what his fake logic implied during this new look. "I don't know Akane. . .At first all I wanted was to be a rebel and fight against anythin' trying to put me down, but now that I lost you I felt this was the challenge I wanted to fight for." His eyes moved from the floor and into hers at the same time he spoke again.

"I guess it's you Akane. . .You are the girl that has my heart and I'm willing to change for it." His speech had abandoned all imperfections, leaving a gaping girl lost by the new boy's demeanor. She thanked him for trying and agreed it was a great improvement all around, but it stopped there with no kiss or tender hug reinforcing his effort. . .Just the sight of a couple walking back to the school grounds holding intertwined hands, but empty inside for some reason.

As they made their way back, the boy smiled everywhere he looked. Ranma kept mentally remembering everything about how to treat a girl according to certain books he researched on the library. When the memories of a fanged boy acting meekly and polite made sense with the lessons on those books, that's when the boy became the nice Ranma the blue haired girl came to know.

Akane felt a pang on her chest, finding really hard to be honest with the boy when her own heart told her this could grow as love once again, but that could never happen after the promise she made in that tiny chapel months ago. The girl took a deep breath, peeking inside her blouse, and watching how that sparkling engagement ring Daisuke gave her screamed an earlier decision she had taken and there was no coming back from it.

Akane sighed a second time, damning her weak mind who told her to pretend to like him at first, hoping not to hurt him despite the demanding need to finish it once and for all, and now here they were. . .A girl buried even deeper in the lie, and a boy hopelessly blind for a relationship that was no more.

"This was a great evening Ranma. . .Thank you. . .Really." Said Akane with an impetus to convince herself from the lie more than to be nice with him. A few minutes later they arrived to the dorm where a patient Daisuke waited for the couple to say their goodbyes and leave each other alone for the time being. It hurt to see them together that was for sure, but he bid his time knowing the girl a lot better than the boy holding her hand.

"Hey Akane. . .Ranma. . ." Waved the boy, accepting the friendly shake the pigtailed boy welcomed him with and omitting any ill attempt to start a fight despite his aching heart. "Hey man. . .Are you guys going to study now?" Daisuke told him of the upcoming tests for the end of this period. He mentioned how hard they were, and how they would let them enter earlier into the school's real courses if they were able to pass.

"We need to be ready and hopefully we could end up with a real paying internship with some of the doctors here." Said the boy. Akane too looked so excited with the challenge ahead, the young student asked him politely to please leave them for now. "I really need this Ranma. . .Would it be Ok for us to study these next days on our own?"

Ranma wanted to fix their relationship once and for all, hoping in his plans to enchant Akane back into a wedding, but he felt the need to keep playing the good guy for now, if not for his sake, at least to give her more time to decide over him. "S-Sure. . .You guys have a nice time while I get some overtime at work."

The girl pecked him on the cheek, leaving the two boys behind as she went to change clothes. This was a rare moment when the two teens were alone. Ranma was the one who opened the conversation this time, and although his pride meant well, he apparently managed to use the wrong words to describe what he thought it was the truth.

"Sorry man. . .I feel really bad for what happened, but I ain't givin' no chance for you to get her. . .She is my girlfriend got it?" His old speech effect made the threat real for Daisuke who could do nothing but smile at his defiant challenging words and assured him he wasn't afraid on his own way.

"Why are you telling me this Ranma?. . Are you afraid I could take her away from you?. Believe me, if that happens there's only one person to blame, and even if I still love her, whatever you do won't matter if Akane doesn't really know who Ranma Saotome is."

With a last look his way, the brunette glanced at the floor, grinning slyly when his opinion still was the same about the way his ex acted towards this strangely new Ranma. "Sorry. . .Man. But I still believe you are going to lose her, and not because of me. . ." Ranma hissed angrily at him, but at the sight of a beautiful girl with a brand new dress and her blue hair fixed differently, the teen backed off for the moment, letting those words slide.

"Are we ready Dai?" The brunette nodded once, showing the girl the path while Akane waved at the pigtailed boy one last time. "I'll see you this weekend Ok?" The boy waved back, telling her he would be waiting anxiously.

When the pair vanished into school grounds, a bored Ranma ran at his apartment, changing into the white and blue uniform and fixing her tag as the Inn's receptionist. "_I don' get it. . .I have tried anythin' ta make her happy an' she still follows that guy. . .I don' know if I should just push it an' take her back home, or still pretend, but if I do that I could lose her forever_."

The teen kept thinking on how frustrated all this became over the weeks despite his efforts to act like Ryoga. He did love her and enjoyed the moments they shared together, but his speech and feeding behavior were a Saotome trademark he wasn't ready to leave just yet. He consider himself a man despite his recent incident with Ryoga and although he felt a bit sad for the baby's demise, his manliness was never put in doubt by anyone.

"Somethin' has ta give an' I'm sure as hell it won' be me. . ." When his train of thought stopped, the redhead was already in the main entrance from her job. Not two seconds had passed when the boss came out, forcing the girl to stay where she was. "Sorry girl, but there is no time left for you." Ranma stared at the man quizzically, asking him later what was the deal and receiving the same treatment most students had in the past. "I know you work hard and even all the customers request your services on the sauna and exercise room, but unless you want to work for free I cannot give you more than your forty hours. . .And you already made them this week."

The girl deflated because even when she needed another activity to keep her thoughts away from Akane and Daisuke, money was the principal idea to work tirelessly on this job. "Fine old man. . .I'll be here next week than." The older man dismissed her annoying way to treat him, knowing full well all teenagers and young students acted the same way.

When she went back to the apartment, things started to revolve around his now male head. "They're together now, an' they will be like this tomorrow and probably Saturday morning. . .I got ta know what's goin' on or my mind will explode."

After he declared a big jealous fit of rage against his broken mirror, the pigtailed teen rushed through the streets again, hoping to see Akane in the study hall by the library. And he did find them alright, but not in the way he expected.

Akane had a stack of books alright, and the boy sat at her side with his own pack as well. It was a normal study session for everyone around the pair, but to the clouded eye of an angry teen outside, it was something else. . .The boy could see the stares he would steal from the girl, and the blush she answered him with.

He found this little game annoying and disrespectful but the teen never moved from his hiding spot, knowing that if he marched in there like a raving lunatic, Akane would go back to her old prejudices about his old image, and all he worked this far would have been for naught. Ranma stayed there among the bushes watching. . .Noticing their subtle play of fingers and smiles adorning a girl being courted secretly from the rest, and a daring teen romancing his way into her heart in the most subtle of ways possible.

Ranma's warped mind started to think on Daisuke's words, forcing a sneer out of the boy when he had failed in the things the girl liked the most. "_Damn him!. . .He has more in common with what she wants here than me, but even if I don' want ta stay I must_. . ."

His teeth ground against each other now, remembering how he applied with Daisuke and Akane's help to become a proud student on this college, just like they were. Of course he was utterly denied after the avalanche of low grades stacking in his charts. Thankfully, a very smart Dean saved him from ruin when he admitted not only the boy, but the redheaded girl as part of the schools elite athletes, giving him enough leverage to turn the tide on his personal problems.

That was his ace in his sleeve. The young martial artist would compare to those lab rats as an even student thanks to his physical capabilities, and that alone filled his days with the hope to win Akane back. That is until fate decided to intervene once again and destroy the plans Ranma had to live as an equal around his girl.

Several coaches were impressed by the tests of strength and speed from such young candidate, and Ranma was about to receive a foolproof chance when the principal coach talked to the boy in private. The old man always had his different approach towards sports than how the Dean managed the students, and although Mr. Araki was the one with the last word, the principal couch could make a school meeting turn against the dean and give him a really hard time if the occasion called for it .

"_I'm sorry Mr. Saotome" _Thought the teen with a bitter taste in his mouth_. " You have what it takes out there, but this is a school of prestige and a good athlete only goes so far as his credentials take him. You have no diploma. . .No written recognition of any kind and when we requested your past history in Furinkan, believe me Mr. Saotome. . .You don't want me to tell you what all your teachers said_."

Yup. . .That pretty much shot his hopes down, forcing the teen to be just a bystander in this well refined school and work as a measly regular worker for the masses with no option to grow a career of his own. "_They refuse my help an' I ended up a simple peon, but that was a bigger downfall when that bastard patted me on the back, admitting how much he tried but it was my own fault in the end_." Thought the boy bitterly while letting the fog in his mind engulf the little sanity he had left away.

His eyes almost bore holes through the window, growing every time a bit bigger when one thing led to another. Ranma tried to hold back but week after week, every sight of them together and his dreams pushed down against the floor made the teen loose his mind after all his sacrifice was rendered useless. A snap clicked in his mind when Akane dropped a pencil and both tried to retrieve it, that's when the bushes around the teen wither and died by the extreme heat surrounding the pigtailed boy and his brimming desire to kill the boy inside.

There was no bumping of heads or a girl letting the boy pick it for her. The only thing Ranma saw was Akane and Daisuke bending over to get it while their heads tilted to the side, compelling the teens to kiss each other passionately and forget where they were in the first place. Suddenly the scene vanished, leaving behind a pair of teens making the effort to study and giving Ranma the impression everything he saw was just part of his imagination

There was no dropped pencil, nor two teens bending over or even kissing, but in the pigtailed boy's mind they were sucking the air out of each other, forcing a loud snarl from the voyeuristic boy who began to realize his mind was playing cruel tricks in his head.

"_This is no good_", the boy thought. Something had to be done, specially when Ranma forced his eyes into a squint position, augmenting his sight and realizing most teens were peeking from the inside of the library towards outside the window and wondering why the sudden rustling of bushes in front of them were making such strange noises.

"I'm goin' crazy!. . .I need ta get out of here now. . ." The teen could do nothing more but leave in a hurry. When he darted out of the dead bushes though, he didn't notice how close he actually was from the those people staring and laughing in the distance..

"Dai?. . .Isn't that. . .Ranma?" Asked puzzled the girl to her study mate as they saw the boy dart into the grassy fields. "I believe he is. . .I think he was a bit tense by our study sessions." Said the boy with a certain tone of sarcasm on the wording. The raven haired girl frowned exasperated by his jealous rage, knowing that sooner or later the old Ranma was bound to pop, and all hell would break loose just like old times.

"I can't believe he doesn't trust me after I gave him my word. Dai. . .Am I doing wrong by studying with you?" Asked Akane with more emphasis to know what the boy would respond, and maybe. . .Maybe to prove Daisuke was the wrong choice as well, giving her the chance to keep Ranma in the game.

But the brunette kept his cool, understanding how the girl believed in chivalrous knights and high class gentlemen treating her every whim. "It sounds to me like he is understandably angry. If you think about it we were very close once and now that you two date each other, I became a bigger threat as your studying partner."

"I wish I could stay away Akane, but these are the finals for the both of us. I don't want you to fail, but after all this is done, if you want me gone, I'll move into an other department." The advise sounded so true and unbiased the girl had no other choice but to agree with the boy.

Daisuke always understood her with no strings attached, and in comparison with Ranma, the teen always treated her in the right way. "I-I think I should end this now before he could get hurt. . ." Daisuke let the girl deal with that decision, adding only how he believed that was supposed to be the first solution he offered before all this went out of proportion.

"Have you thought about the reasons why Ranma never wanted to marry you Akane?" When the girl shook her head negatively, mostly because she though it was his macho attitude, the girl gave her undivided attention at the reason why would Ranma try to sabotage his own relationship in the past. "He told me once how his father made him take vows with Ukyo-san, and Shampoo demanded some type of honor bound marriage coming from an ancient rule in her tribe."

"He said those vows were real and honorable in his eyes, forcing him to deal with the weight to treat them at the same time and in the same level of commitment for the good of you three. . .A big mistake his father avoided by contracting you before those girls." He told her how confused the pigtailed boy was about solving those situations honorably on his own though, reaching the decision not to accept any right away, and leaving all three honor bound girls undamaged.

She tried to understand why would he protect Ranma, but suddenly it became so clear. "That's what's going on now?. . .Are you telling me how I'm trying to balance my feelings for you and him hoping not to hurt both by my last decision?"

Daisuke nodded wisely, leaving the girl to meditate on his words when he returned to the matters at hand. "Remember, I love you dearly and I know what you really want. Ranma loves you as well, but it's for you to decide if he has the best of interests on what you look in life."

With that last line he moved to the front of the desk, leaving the girl alone with her thoughts while procuring to have all the data ready for the test gathered on his backpack. The girl found difficult to concentrate, finding hard to believe how long she dragged this harmful state for the sake of a once old love and the real purpose of her changing life away from that precise situation.

"_It's true. . .Ranma always had a problem with Ukyo and Shampoo, but why didn't I see his struggles. He always acted manly with respect towards us, and now that the roles have changed I am the one afraid to destroy one love by choosing the other_."

Studies were the only saving grace she found when the pressure to decide became unbearable. Daisuke knew this as well and since this was an important step for their careers, the boy pushed her troubles back, forcing the girl to focus where it mattered most now.

"Ok, I got all the data so we should start studying all this material and get ready for tomorrow." Akane bobbed obediently, helping the boy with their packs while they left the library behind. "Don't worry Akane. You haven't betrayed him yet, and I consider you really close to feel threatened by Ranma just yet."

Those were very supportive words she needed to hear, but they did a lot of harm as well when he let the girl know who had the best interests towards the goals she wanted to reach. "Y-Yes, thank you Dai. . ." Both teens went back to the tiny guest room at the first floor from the Dorms, spreading all reading material across the table and getting ready for a tireless nocturne marathon.

They stayed all afternoon and well into the night repeating and asking each other nearly five hundred questions and descriptions about the human body and its parts while their personal feelings took a passenger's seat right behind the teens. This wasn't a terrible boss trying to kill a damsel in distress, or a crazy monster looking to harm her, but the dedication Daisuke had over the session talked volumes about who he was and what strengths he possessed.

When the next day arrived, the pair made their way to the classroom where nearly one hundred applicants welcomed a spacious room filled with desks and the trepidation of succeeding over their immediate fears. Akane and Daisuke sat among eighty young and bright minds set on the dead center of the arched desks, waiting anxiously for this to start while the other twenty were scattered all over the back and the sides. They all stared at four teachers who composed the leading custodians for the freshmen who were about to take the medicine department trimester exams today.

"Very well ladies and gentlemen. Today we will grade your performance according to the effort you made to get this far. Four months are a long time with three officially given through instruction and classes for you to become accustomed into this fine University. When this test is over in the next hour, most of you will return back to your local schools while the rest will have a place in this fine institute."

After the inspirational speech was over, each of the four teachers handed two different tests, one with one hundred questions and the next with several answers to be applied by knocking a pre-cut hole besides each option. "You all have an hour and after the allocated time expires, there will be no re-tries."

The professors moved to the front desk after passing every exam, waiting for the teenagers to accommodate their packs away from their seats and as they did so, everyone started to shuffle at the sound of a bell. Akane stayed on one side of the group while Daisuke sit on the other. There were no excuses, permissions or sudden bathroom breaks while silence drowned the busy students poking hole after hole on their respective answers.

Some could be seem extremely tense while others looked beyond help trying to solve if not the right answer, the closest one depending on their studies before hand. The only five young teens looking interested and quite busy were Akane, Daisuke and other three who had failed this class a year before.

The Tendo girl and her ex-boyfriend became highly sought by some of the teachers when their tongues stuck out in a busy manner, forcing a sense of determination over the exam. The ticking of the clock was unnerving for some, but at five minutes shy from the hour Akane and her study partner amazed most students when they grabbed their papers, walking to the front and delivering them on the desk before they walked confidently out of the classroom.

The girl was the first to jump over the boy who meekly accepted her joy with an unrestrained happiness of his own. What Diasuke did not see coming was the tensely kiss she gave him on the lips, perhaps more out of pressure than happiness, but a strong indication of whom existed in her heart in this precise moment. Of course she immediately pulled away, putting a shameful face before the boy nudged her on the shoulder in a friendly way.

"Don't sweat it Akane-Chan. . .I know this was a very stressing time for the both of us. Why don't you go see Ranma and check on him before he dies of jealousy cramps." The girl laughed at the occurrence, but after pecking him on the cheek timidly she promised her decision would be final by the end of the week.

"I promise I'll be back soon Dai, let me just deal with Ranma for now." The boy understood and let the girl go while he walked on the opposite way, proud to be able to hold his feelings back. "I'll see you in a few hours when they call us for the results." Both teens went their separate ways for now, but the girl was afraid her heart had already chosen the permanent love she needed, instead of the one she pretend to like.

Hurried steps took her towards the tiny apartment near school grounds. When she knocked on the door, no one answered, but one of the couples living next door promptly walked out, telling the girl Ranma had left town thanks to a small break from her job.

"She seemed a bit tense if you ask me, and when I did ask her, Ranma told me her job gave her a few days off and since Nerima was just a few hours away, she decided to leave and come back next Monday. Here!. . .She left me the key in case you were to come by."

The young married woman gave her a golden key Akane found easy to slide in and open the tiny apartment with. When she entered into the small sized apartment, there was no more mess or smelly stench on the air. The place was tidy and all of Ranma's clothes clearly hanged from the cloth line set in the bedroom, all pressed and ready to be used during the week.

"I don't get it. . .Maybe he was upset over the study session yesterday, but we did nothing wrong." The Tendo girl found no reason to make a fuss about this and reached the conclusion he was angry for the two days she spent with his rival instead of him.

"Silly Ranma. . .Oh well. All I can do is go back with Dai now, and maybe see him tomorrow when I leave home this weekend to see Ryoga and little Sachi." The girl walked towards the phone, dialing assuredly to the house and bursting into a fit of giggles when Kasumi answered.

"Onee-Chan?. . .Yes, it's me. Listen. . .Ranma left today with the idea to visit home back in Nerima, if he isn't there already, please tell him I will be in there tomorrow at noon. Daisuke is waiting for me to know the results and we are pretty convinced we did good through the test. . .Tell Ranma I'll be there soon."

The eldest Tendo hanged the phone just as the pigtailed boy walked into the house. "Oh hi Ranma-kun. . .Akane just called searching for you." The boy tilted his head wondering how did she know where he was until Pamela, his cheerful neighbor came to mind. "Is that so?" Asked the teen a bit upset, but hiding his contempt as best he could.

"Yes. She said the tests are done and she is just waiting for the results. When Akane gets them, she'll be coming home tomorrow." The elder sister left the boy on the living room, walking to the kitchen to start dinner and maybe add a few more plates for new guests visiting during this weekend, specially when her father accepted Ono as part of the Tendo clan and allowed them to stay in the house.

Ranma found the time somewhat short to implement certain visits he had planned during this weekend. The boy excused himself for an hour or two, leaving into town again for a friendly encounter with old friends and a chance to understand what had happened in this town during his absence.

* * *

In a distant part from the same town, just not near the Tendo residence, Midori's house was passing for several new changes of their own, all taking shape of a young mother and a child, but leaving another piece of the puzzle hidden away from its residents except one. Dr. Saito's passing was a fact taking a heavy toll on those who really knew him well, and after Midori arrived home with several notebooks on hand, the Endo/Hibiki family waited excruciatingly tense to know about the content in those booklets without the previous knowledge of the professor's demise.

In the bedroom where a baby pleasantly slept, two girls fought silently for the second part in the fanged girl's lifelong decision to become a woman, part that undoubtedly became the burden Ryoga hoped not to take in the end. She defended her post with teeth and nail, procuring to keep what made Ryoga Hibiki the real persona without actually erasing the new form of a mother she became over the months. "No Mi-Chan. . .I am not doing that!" Begged almost quietly Ryoga with the perfect pitch of a woman's voice and the fear to wake her little angel from her tranquil slumber.

"I keep telling you Ryoga-Chan. . .He won't mind and it's vital for your personification as a girl." The fanged teen refused time after time to dress, use make up and even study personal hygiene with the purple haired girl, but among the notebooks she brought home, a letter mentioned how Midori ended up in charge of the research, forcing the girl to report the subject's progress from the transformation, and she needed to give constant feedback to the school about the changes the new mother and her curse as a woman were affecting the life of a boy.

This time though the test was so humiliating Ryoga asked her not to press on it, but it had to be done and so, after a few minutes stuck in the bathroom, a beautiful girl walked into the room barely able to stand on those medium heel shoes which kept pushing her weight down her toes.

The extensions decorating her now long dark hair didn't help one bit either. Both Midori and the young mother had gone the past days to a place where women enjoy fixing their hair with machines and gossip all the time. The girl was speechless by the amount of time they used to bicker for no other reason but to prove how men reacted towards them, and the way they praised her bust or the intense green hue in her eyes made the teen almost run out of the place in fear.

At the end of the session though, one of the experts turned her wild short mane into a style called "Short waves" leaving her now stylized hair more feminine than before. But it didn't end there despite the girl's desire to leave. The wise woman in charge of the beauty parlor left and came back minutes later with a plastic bag in her hands.

It was strange to say the least, specially when Ranma used tools like wigs to impress the boy in the past, but after an hour of instructions and practice, Ryoki Endo walked out of the place with identical extensions to her real, natural hair which turned the beautiful teen into a totally diferent person showing a flowing long hair reaching well into her waist.

Thus, Ryoga walked that morning into the living room where Kenji fixed some speeches for the upcoming conferences all over Japan, and keeping little to no attention on his surroundings. The girl walked near the young man, blinking nervously at the back of his head and wondering if what her coach advised her to do next was really a good idea. "K-Ken-kun. . .W-Would you give me a good bye kiss?, I'm going out with Ryo-Chan to the store again. . ."

The man was too busy working on his writing, but who was he to deny such favor, specially when the sweet tone of a very feminine woman asked with vehemently need for his permission. "Of course my beautiful baby. . .You know, it's been so long since you spoke to me so sensual and caring, but we can fix that right about now. . ."

The man stood up ready to please his wife, but when he slowly turned around to greet her, a flustered Ryoga had her eyes glancing the floor with apologetic shame and the missing wife was no where to be found. "Oh!. . .R-Ryoga. Did you just. . .Um. . .Said that to me?"

The girl blushed tremendously bright, bowing her head even lower when all this was his wife's attempt to perfect her new affected speech. "I swear Kenji-san. . .She told me you wouldn't mind and that this was just a test to see if a man would know the difference."

He accepted the apology, understanding how practical some of his wife's experiments dabbled into the extreme. "D-Don't worry Ryoga, and just so you know, the voice is uncanny. . .Just like a woman would speak. It really fooled me." Said last with a big blush of his own.

And he admitted it deep down, if only to himself. She was a very beautiful woman, forcing him to wonder how her fear to embrace his curse was the only deterrent to become a more of a knock out girl than the redhead. "Don't take it the wrong way, but you do look beautiful and no man would realize who you really are if you decide not to tell him." Said again the man, avoiding her nervous eyes afterwards.

"T-Thank you Kenji-san. . .I swear that would never happen. Is not like I'm Ranma to mess with other guys. I'll play this game as long as the school have all the results they need, but soon when Sachi becomes older, I will leave and take her with me where no one will ever find us."

Ryoga would die if he were to act like Ranma and that became a mantra she always used to stop herself from accepting more daring tests from the school. When she was sure those studies about curses and its effects on the cursed subject would be over, nothing would hold her back from disappearing for good. . .The best and worst part had always been her lack of direction undermining her care for the baby, but Dr. Saito was onto something when he tried the blindfold an unsuspecting mother back on the hospital, and that practice kept alive in the girl as a possible way to solve this more difficult handicap.

From the back of the room Midori popped thrilled by the reaction her husband had, patting Ryoga on the back when the new girl was flawlessly a woman. "See Ryo. . .No man would know who you really are after the speech training and the way you move. . .Now. I think is time for you to test the second part of the research."

With that statement the woman pulled a stroller, setting the baby in it and pushing it towards the door. Ryoga immediately held her hand, seeking with her eyes what exactly she had in mind. "We are going to the pharmacy. Remember how you told me my "size" of pads weren't exactly yours?. . .Well, we are going to walk little Sachi to the store and I'll let you buy the most comfortable kind for you."

Ryoga swallowed dryly, noticing she had gone out before, but only to the corner of the block to practice her swaying of hips and feminine walk, but this was different when the pharmacy was nearly eight blocks away, and closer to the area where Ranma was seen most.

With her heart beating rapidly almost out of her chest, the two girls and the baby left home, strolling across the streets while the new mother seemed to win the praise from men as she forced her steps with steaming impetus. "I don't think women walk this "girlish" in real life Mi-Chan. . .Even you walk less pronounced than the way I sway, what gives?"

"You are practicing, that's all. Once you get the hang of it and your body adapts to its different movements, you can go back into a more realistic motion. Besides. . .You need to differentiate how to move when you are a girl and how to stop moving if there is a sudden accident with hot water."

The attire she wore was simple enough, giving no disrespect to her curves with a simple white shirt and blue pants, but just like her speech was almost lost while practicing falsetto and high pitch tones, the strange rocking of her hips were taking a toll in her feet.

The girl had to stop now and then to re-fit her shoes and rest as her aching muscles screamed the swaying was too much to bear. "Fine. . You can stop practicing now." Said Midori when she noted the precarious stance the girl took after hours doing her best. "Thank you Mi-Chan. . .I really needed a break from all the swinging. . .Even my hips scream for a break time."

Her hands reached the sides below her waist, rubbing ever so slightly until a few men found themselves aroused by the show. Some managed to whistle while others were shy from doing so, but their eyes never left the curvy girl who began to blush at the attention.

"Can you see it now?" Said Midori with demanding looks towards the new girl, finding the present example a good time to press on the pigtailed boy's own situation. "That's how Ranma and most girls feel when praised by men. We like it and that doesn't mean we are loose hussies. Women are build to express their emotions more than men, so I hope you can understand how confused Ranma feels after living a dual gendered life for years."

Although the fanged girl wondered why the sudden protection for the redhead's personal feelings, she understood how easy could a girl get lost in the way men treated them. It wasn't only Ranma, but all females alike.

What Midori actually referred in reality were subliminal declarations the Dr. prepared for Ryoga in case the boy would ostracize Ranma as a girl. . .Part he described in some of the well hidden writing he created for the research alone. His agenda was a simple one. . .To prove to the world he could transform a man into a full fledged woman with the proper tools, leaving no doubt such woman would be undetectable and capable to breed thanks to a nice application of Jusenkyo water. When they arrived to the pharmacy, the third part of the test went underway despite the young mother's reluctant pleads to stop the exercise.

"Ok Ryoga. . .Go in there and find the right pad. Remember, act in every way you practiced, and after you come out, explain me how they reacted." Ryoga assented her head, walking inside the store while the blue haired girl rushed back home with the stroller in hand, leaving Ryoga alone for the first time since they arrived in Nerima.

The one forcing all the guilt on Midori was Sachi who stared quizzically at the nervous woman. "Please Sachi-san don't look at me like that. Your mom will be fine I swear, it's just that she needs to understand her own mind and this will do that."

Little Sachi kept staring a few seconds longer, but shrugging carelessly like if she knew better than to be upset, the little girl went back to sprouting bubbles from her tiny mouth like if everything was under control. Midori made sure the stroller was safely in her hands and as she walked into the house, an amused Kenji wondered what was wrong with her labored breathing.

The young woman could do nothing but look at the phone, explaining to her husband what he feared the most ever since all this started. "Oh no. . .Don't tell me your following Dr. Saito's research Mi-Chan!?. . .Ryoga is really a boy and no amount of physiological punishment will transform him into a real girl capable to guide herself by pure motherly instincts."

Midori knew she was wrong on doing what the professor wrote on the books, but at least in this occasion the test would serve to prove how to fix one of Ryoga's most difficult ailments. "Just trust me honey. . .This is for her own good."

The man could do nothing but sit on the couch and see his adoring wife adapting the mentality of a disturbed man, compelling him to think she might be getting too close to the deceased man than what she cared to admit. The young pediatrician went at the phone a second later, this time fearfully dialing the pharmacy's number, and hoping she didn't send Ryoga into an unscheduled journey by enforcing a rule that probably she wasn't ready to follow.

Back on the store, a nervous girl paced by the different aisles of the place. She tried to act casually and nonchalantly when moving just like Midori forced her to do during the past few weeks. Her feet hurt and the falsetto made her throat sore for so long she almost lost the voice for a couple of days, but somehow that proved a lot more empowering for her ego than what she admitted. The fact was clear for the young mother. . .Ranma never went through that because he was a moronic brat who loved getting attention as a spoiled girl. Ryoga didn't want that at all. If she was going to become a girl, the boy swore to transform into a real woman and not the caricature his rival always portrayed to the world.

So, she kept trying until a few days later she had a perfect pitch. Midori went to such lengths Ryoga was forced on a chair right in front of her own computer to practice a program the university lent to the woman for this specific task.

It taught her how to manipulate the way she used her speech. She was told to tilt her head and use that same pitch to pronounce syllables with different tones instead of using the volume like men do. But still it wasn't enough. When she walked at first, Kenji couldn't do much but to laugh by the manly way she still moved across the floor.

"_Talking is part of the deal Ryoga, but it doesn't matter how feminine you speak or how well you adorn your voice, if a man still walks inside that body_." That's when she underwent more than just swaying her hips. Midori explained how men walk with their feet stepping outwards and lead their steps with their shoulders.

"_We women walk slightly inward thanks to our bigger hips and long legs. You could say we walk with a sense of the feet crossing over in front of one another, curving inwards and our steps are shorter as well. Now, try not to exaggerate either or you'll end up mincing instead walking_."

When she was done explaining a few pointers, the young wife jumped to the next step of her training. "_We have tried swaying for the past two weeks and it shows. . .Like a caricature of course. That's why I brought a little friend to help us demonstrate how are you going to move like a real woman_."

As she said that, Midori led Ryoga through the backdoor, continuing the work out on the garden but with a white cat at their feet. "_Now Ryoga, look at the cat and imagine her steps as I explain the method_." When she said that, she released the feline pet who walked towards a tiny cup with milk at the end of the patio.

Ryoga saw how the animal swayed so gracefully, but admitted there was no tell on how was she doing it without training like the girl. "_Ok Ryo. . .Think of the cat's direction. She is not only going to the milk in a straight line, but she would walk "slightly around" the line of direction_."

"_Now you try to walk ahead but imagine an invisible line between you and the end wall. Follow it but try to curve your feet into that line as you go, rather than letting them move parallel of the line. This should produce a slight, but "natural looking" jiggle that should help you achieve an acceptably feminine gait_."

There she went again after the lesson, practicing and practicing with every step, and applying every rule about moving and acting. After those several weeks tortuously passed, Midori knew there was still room from improvement, but she saw a very beautiful girl prancing around with a baby in her arms and gracefully moving like a real woman.

And here she was for the first time in public. The place looked rather deserted when she came in, so going for the pads and leaving in a hurry was as good as done. .. Or so she thought. When the girl stopped her eyes from patrolling the area, the first picture she saw was another girl about her age standing right besides the counter.

"Hello!. . .How may I help you?" Ryoga noted the blue apron with a name tag on her right side. "Aimi" Said the fanged girl loudly. "Hi!. . .I am the salesperson in charge of the store today and I noticed you might be a tad, little lost. . .How can I help you?"

Ryoga frowned puzzled by the girl's question. They just barely knew each other and the teen defiantly accused her of getting lost. Ryoga's frown grew, augmenting her desire to scold the girl until she saw her eyes peeking to the side. .. Directly into the products that aisle was offering.

Ryoga followed her line of sight, ending up against a lot of intimate products for men, lotions and shaving creams. "Oh!. . .I'm. . .Um. . .L-Looking for feminine products." Declared very timidly the lost girl at the employee.

"I thought so. . .Please come with me." The teen led Ryoga across several aisles selling from snacks to cosmetic accessories, finally arriving to a place where everything was foreign for the new girl. Ryoga stared fearfully at the teen, almost begging for her to help further into a proper choice she would never be able to get on her own. "Is everything Ok Miss?. . .Or. Is this your first time buying pads?"

The girl let out a cute giggle, making Ryoga even more nervous when she failed to see why it was so funny. "Um. . .Y-Yeah. . .This is my first time." Answered honestly and with no funny looks on her face the young mother. Aimi suddenly understood it was true when her blush reached new shades, clearing her throat before walking Ryoga through the selections.

"Sorry Miss. . .I guess there's always late bloomers everywhere. What you see here is just a fraction of the different types and shapes." Explained the girl in a more serious manner. "Of course you can go to a bigger store, but for starters this is a good place to begin. . ." With a smirk on her features, the girl mutely invited Ryoga to ease up in the situation. "After all. . .I started here as well."

The comment didn't do the right effect when the clerk noticed her customer laughing more tensely than relaxed. "Calm down, um. . .Miss. . .?" Ryoga snapped from her trance, remembering how to act as a girl in front of everyone. . .Specially other girls and develop her feminine tone with the name she had previously practiced.

"Ryoki. . .Ryoki Endo." Declared Ryoga with a slight bob of her head. "Oh wow!. . .You must be Ken-kun's cousin. He came a few days ago talking with Mi-san about you and the baby. Tell me Miss Endo. . .Is there a way for me to see little Sachi?"

All barriers dropped in that moment, liberating an oppressed fanged girl when her daughter came into the chat and the girl knew about her new family. "S-Sure!. . .You can come over anytime and I'll present you little Sachi." After a second later she recalled both Midori and her daughter waiting outside, and so she was about to mention it to the girl when her rumbling mouth about gossip stalled Ryoga from say a thing.

Still the feeling was incredible. Ryoga could experience how her form released vast amounts of waves through her body as the clerk created an atmosphere of trust around them both. It was like every emotion a woman feels is exponentially augmented instead of the reserved demeanor a man must have at all times.

Both girls demolished any sensation of being strangers anymore, and after a few more minutes Aimi showed Ryoga pads and tampons ranging from sizes in various thicknesses and absorbance, not to mention the cotton tubes with a string hanging from an end.

Ryoga made an effort not to blush more than she could handle, specially when the girl talked about the thickness of the cotton tubes. "It all depends on your cycle, but is better if you start with slender types." She kept talking about how often Ryoga needed to change it and what possible problems she could have in case that she wouldn't.

At the end of the intimate chat, the girl bought a package of the medium size with wings, whatever that meant, she thought with reserved attention. When Ryoga started for the door, that's when everything started to get sour. "Um. . .Aimi-Chan. . .Have you noticed a lot more couples walking around town lately?. . .I don't think I've seen these many teenagers around."

"Oh yeah!. . .Ever since a girl on the other side of town stirred most students from several schools to date in a clean fashion, boys are asking all the girls out but more like a friendly trend than by looking for a partner."

"In fact, I believe you are about to suffer the first effects of this new trend, I'm afraid." Claimed the girl with a winking eye and a shove against her ribs. When Ryoga tilted her head trying to understand Aimi's secret code, the girl bobbed her head, signaling to the young mother whoever was behind the fanged teen fitted the profile they were talking about.

Ryoga frowned deeper this time, turning around and seeing several teenage boys looking at her with googly eyes. "H-Hi Miss Endo. . .I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this Friday." Asked one of the boys while his shaking hand offered a red flower.

Ryoga sweat-dropped by the sight when not only him, but another four teens waited their turn on the back. "I. . .I-I. . ." Ryoga was at a complete loss. She of course would never accept going out with another boy, but how to reject them without hurting their feelings.

His own heart came to mind every time he tried the same approach with Akane and always failed. It felt horrible, and to do that to those poor, unsuspecting guys was something she just didn't have the guts to do it. As she bowed nervously and waved trying to explain her situation with a baby and her life as a single young mother, the red flowers started to pile up on her hands with no chance to change their insistence.

"L-Look!. . ." Screamed the girl overwhelmed by the several candidates who stood attentive the moment she spoke. "I-I am really sorry. . .But. . ." The second she used that line Ryoga could see the deflating hearts breaking into pieces. The fanged girl was really close to accept, giving them a chance when Aimi intervened in behalf of the scared girl.

"There you go Miss Endo, the formula for your little daughter. . ." Ryoga turned to see the blanched looks in the boys when they heard about a single mother instead of a seventeen year old teen ready to accept their offerings. "I-I wanted to warn you. . Y-You see. . ."

She tried to lie but the teens understood their impetus and pressure over the girl, apologizing and vanishing from thin air like if it was magic. Ryoga could do nothing else but puff away with a deep sigh and smile by the refreshing feeling to be off the hook.

"Thanks Aimi, that sure saved me a lot of trouble." both girls went back to the desk where Ryoga could pay and reunite with a possible Midori battling a rambunctious baby outside the store. "You know. . .Sachi-Chan might be asleep now because I can't hear her cry, but if you want to see her, Midori is waiting outside for me."

Aimi's features grew joyfully, lunging from the desk to the door, but finding no one outside, the young girl tried to make sure everything was under control. "Are you sure Ryoki-Chan?. . .There's no one out here." Ryoga followed the girl with a scoff in her lips. Sure the girl was nice, but a joke like that wouldn't be funny with her predicament.

The fanged teen peeked out the door, noticing the girl was telling the truth and forcing Ryoga to desperately shake in place. When both returned inside, the phone rang loudly by the counter which diminished the tension from the green eyed teen for just a second before the store clerk promptly answered it. "hello?. . .Yes, she is here. Wait a minute and I'll pass her over. Ryoki, here. . .It's for you."

Ryoga raised a brow wondering who could be calling her in here of all places. When she answered through the receiver, a distressed Midori talked nervously on the other side. "Ryoga!. . .Something happened to little Sachi and I had to bring her back home. . .S-She is. . .S-She's crying and a bit feverish so please come at once!"

A deep feeling of dread filled Ryoga's mind, racing out of the store without an explanation and running at full force through the streets. There were some young men who tried to stop her again, but she was on a mission and no one could be capable to hold her back.

When she reached the end of the block after running for some time, she was completely sure the house was a mere feet away, but as soon as he turned the corner, The Tendo residence loomed over the neighborhood. "Damn it!. . .Why did I come here!?"

She thought that maybe Kasumi could help her, but risk her exposure with Nabiki was a very bad idea so she opted for staying still and focus on what happened before on the hospital_. "Ok. . .Calm down and think about "that" feeling. Little Sachi cried for me and I responded automatically. . .Think. . .How did I do that_!?"

The more she drilled her mind about the sensation, the less chance she had to study her surroundings, unable to see two boys fighting in the distance and apparently walking ahead with the goal to meet the girl. "Miss!. . .Hi. . .Would you like to. . ." But Ryoga wouldn't let them finish, covering instead her ears and walking away from the annoying boys. "Wait, I really want to ask you out!" Shouted one of the boys but to no avail when the fanged teen was already out of sight.

With eyes shut and ears covered, Ryoga gave no respite to the steaming emotion of depression piling up inside. The young mother kept pacing from left to right drunkenly stumbling with light posts and mail boxes while tears began to fill her eyes by the desperation. . .Leaving nothing but defeat in her heart.

"That's it. . .I'm going to lose my daughter thanks to this damn lack of direction. . .Not fair. This is just not. . .CRASH!" Sounded loudly after the girl stumbled heavily against someone else. In that moment Ryoga flared in anger, ready to pound whoever was in front of the girl until his voice made her retract her steps in fear.

"What the hell!. . .Are you blind or somethin'. . ." Demanded the pigtailed boy when his eyeballs still ricocheted from side to side of his head. Ranma got up ready to fight whoever was strong enough to knock him down, but the second both teens stared at each other only inches apart from their faces, the situation changed radically.

Ryoga crawled back across the grass and into the pavement from the sidewalk until the girl managed to reach the wall of a house. Ranma found the girl strangely familiar, but he was unable to identify her from anywhere near this neighborhood, forcing the teen to squint his eyes and study the teen from head to toe. The well trimmed and stylish long hair, not to mention those amazingly pretty green eyes made him skip a thumping beat, forgetting his worries momentarily while watching the girl crawl across the cold and hard cement. Immediately the boy rushed at her side, gently taking Ryoga from one arm and pulling her up.

"I-I'm sorry Miss. . .I was distracted an' wasn' lookin'. . ." The boy was clearly flustered by the timid teenage girl who tried to hide from her mortal enemy, but she was a girl now and according to Ranma's reactions, he didn't know who she really is.

With a blushing face and looking away from the boy, Ryoga apologized for bumping into him, bobbing respectfully while walking slowly away. When she started to move though, the fanged girl noticed between stares how his eyes were glued at hip level, realizing how the boy was enthralled with her swaying motion.

Ryoga tried not to make a big fuss about it, but the more strain she put on her pacing, the more girlish she became. Finally the corner of the block was a feet away. With all the calm she could muster, Ryoga peeked one last time to see a bewildered boy staring dumbly at her, and as she moved out of sight, a deep sigh she had stuck for some time released itself from the pressure.

She glued herself to the wall, her ample chest heaving up and down afraid by the close encounter, but just to be sure, the fanged teen decided to peek around the corner just to reassure herself that idiot left. That's when Ranma popped from the same corner, forcing Ryoga's face to slightly crash against his chest.

As they bumped into each other again, the girl swallowed nervously when she looked up, dragging the tip of her nose across his red shirt while the tension to be so close gave her no other choice but to gaze upon those big blue eyes who stared puzzled back at the girl. "I-Is everthin' alright Miss?" Asked Ranma a lot flustered by the close proximity this time.

"I. . .I-I was looking for Kitahara Ryukochi park, but I guess I took a w-wrong turn somewhere. . ." Said the strange girl with an incredibly girlish, yet feminine voice Ranma found delightful to hear, and giving Ryoga the impression all the work she did over the last weeks paid off by itself instead of her forcing it out.

Ranma found the girl so enticing and adoring, the boy was forced to study her features and offer his hand respectfully towards the teen. "Y-Yes. . .Kitahara park is on the other side of town. If you let me, I could take you there in a minute. . ." There was something brewing in his eyes as Ryoga's own orbs brushed right and left with trembling motion, but the girl wanted nothing with the boy after the way he treated little Sachi-Chan long ago, or so she kept thinking even when the truth was completely different.

Ryoga found his intentions legit though, but the original plan was for the girl to disappear from existence, specially from his radar. With apologetically excuses Ryoga waved his help away, dismissing the boy's genuine desire to assist, but walking on the opposite direction Ranma had pointed to.

"Um. . . That's not the right way Miss. . ." Said the boy trying to be helpful again. Ryoga didn't know how to react until a cute giggle affected by her feminine tone escaped her lips without her control. "R-Right. . .I-It's this way, isn't. . .?" Said the timid teen while pointing on the opposite side of the road. After both teens walked away for good this time, Ranma kept wondering where had he seen her while Ryoga rushed in the same direction the pigtailed boy described, disappearing without looking back this time and hoping to never seen him again.

"Ok. . .Forget that idiot and focus on your daughter" Said silently the girl with a lot more resolve this time. "Midori is a pediatrician so Sachi isn't exactly in danger. Now concentrate and think. . .Remember that feeling and the impulse that gave you the need to find her before." Suddenly the connection was there. The link really worked this time, realizing the teenage mom that she had a real bridge with her daughter even when she didn't give birth to her.

That same emotion gave her an invisible line across streets and parks she interpreted as the way home. Ryoga saw a direct path taking her from near the Tendo Dojo and across several miles of blocks, schools and establishments with no problem to be lost.

She was beaming brightly, passing couples, vendors and even cars without the fear to get on the wrong direction once her mind was set on her baby. Close to an hour after Midori called the pharmacy, Ryoga knocked on the door, desperately to know how Sachi was doing.

The blue haired woman found hard to see her in the eye and although Ryoga could have complained about her betrayal, the cooing sound from a happily little girl on her crib made Ryoga understand the intentions Midori had were clear enough to see she cared for her lack of direction.

Even Kenji was at her side, looking genuinely apologetic besides his wife, and hoping Ryoga wouldn't be too angry. "Don't worry Mi-Chan. . .I knew the good doctor wanted me to try harder tests for his research." Ryoga passed by the trembling girl, patting her shoulder satisfied about their friendship and letting her know this was water under the bridge. "Don't worry. . .Everything is fine." Said again more firmly this time.

Kenji sighed relieved by the diffused situation, and Midori could have let it go, but she still needed the data for the research and what Ryoga went through was part of the chores she needed to gather first. "Ryoga. . ." Announced the woman sternly until the fanged girl admonished she knew what had to be done next.

"Yes Mi-Chan. . .Let me have some minutes with little Sachi and then I'll go with you." The couple left the single mom alone and walked to the living room where a disgruntled husband was about to scold his wife about taking her work too seriously. "Really Mi-Chan?. . .You test her with the most sacred person for a mother, and after she doesn't mind thanks to our friendship, you still press her in the matter?"

"I had to Ok?" Answered the woman, flustered by the situation. "She knows we owe Dr. Saito for all the help and even so, there are signed documents. . .Mine and hers, acknowledging our free will to be subjected by the research." Hoping not to upset her husband further, Midori stopped the conversation, pecking the man on the cheek and walking towards the kitchen.

"A nice supper should make all this go away." Admonished proudly the blue haired host, trying to forget the bitter incident. In the room, all worries and anger left the young mother when the baby giggled by the sight of that hidden smile her mother had deprived her for so long. Little Sachi contemplated those strange fangs sticking out of her mother, watching mesmerized every time she loved to poke a finger into her mouth.

"Little girl. . .Guess who I saw today. You are not going to believe me, but your mommy bumped into me about an hour ago, and you know what?" The fanged teen looked at the wall for a moment, figuring how to interpret the feeling she had the moment they met eye to eye.

"It felt strange. . .I felt. . .Something. I thought I would be enraged or maybe glad to see the girl I adored while you were in that belly, but there was mix of both feelings. . .Love and contempt for what she did to us and what happened to her in the end. I know what Dr. Tofu said about the stress of being a man corrupting his mind, but what about me. . .And you!. . .No, I think I must do something to help him. . .I just don't know what."

The young mother stared at those beautiful blue eyes her little angel gained from her mother's side. The hair was jet black like hers and the fangs couldn't fool anyone about who the father could be, but that was never going to happen. Or so she wanted to believe.

Ryoga swore to stay away from the Tendos and the Saotomes, not to mention any other person related to his crazy life as a lost boy. But now. . .Now it seemed Ranma could use a little baby's happiness in his life as well, which forced the teen to reevaluate her decision. "No my darling. . .You and I will meet him soon. Not now, but soon enough. . ." Cooed the girl in such tenderly manner, Little Sachi let loose a joyful giggle.

"That's right my beautiful little girl. . .Soon, after all this is over. There won't be anyone but Ryoga and Sachiko Hibiki meeting your mother before we vanish from everyone else's lives. . ."


	9. Chapter 9

Taking a stroll through his old town sure brought a lot of memories after almost eight months lost away from home. As the boy contemplated old men working the stores like they always do, other changes made him realize the world moves on despite who lives in it. The biggest change of them all were those teens his age breaking the barriers of puberty and embracing love at first sail and although he found those young couples annoying, the simple fact Akane left that mark behind was enough to make Ranma smile and wonder if his little "accident" was the stepping stone starting it all.

Still, that old, oxidized fence he used as a means of transportation and the unstoppable water trail originating who knows where kept giving Ranma a sense of belonging he managed to mature in that tiny apartment far from here. As pensive as he looked across the street, one thought led to the other, and before the boy could reach his destination, memories he buried deep in his mind began to flood without his consent to do so. The first one claiming his attention was a tiny bundle he endured for six grueling months inside of him.

The teen would caress his navel unconsciously now and then, tempting his luck and searching if little Ranma was still in there. But the well toned muscles forming a six-pack would just shrug and clench with unresponsive care back into his ripped torso.

Next came the absurd idea he almost embraced during that those strangely blissful months. Ranma is a man among men and no one could deny that. . .Or so he thought at the beginning of all this ordeal, but facts like Mikado and his embarrassing kiss in front of Akane no less, or either those times when he was forced to learn from Picolet Chardin III about fast eating while dressed in a very kinky female undergarment. Kuno and his date was indeed another prime example of his feminine side in action, and if the boy would keep counting all the times he was forced to act, dress and even let others fondle him, the great Ranma Saotome would be nothing more than a wannabe girl desperate to prove herself a real woman.

That thought precisely was what triggered some disturbing choices he admitted along the way in his pregnancy. If he was more a girl then a boy, and Ryoga accepted the illusion of a redheaded mother, then why not go with the charade?. . .She was happy in that household and despite having cramps and morning sickness storming every day, the devotion that fanged boy had for the girl was incredible.

His memories kept flooding in, giving pass to a boy cursed to be inside a happy girl which incidentally dared to consider a life as a woman at Ryoga's side. He began to see a different pattern filled with painful humiliations and forced decisions imposed on either him or his many fiancée if he were to accept his male lifestyle. That part of his life was the most annoying, but what hurt the most was the reality of his situation. He was destined to be a Saotome male married to a Tendo woman so the schools could be united. . .But than, what would happen next?

That was the question floating around his head and the one giving an opening to those maternal instincts begging for the redhead to take the wheel instead of the boy. It was so simple to live as a cared woman waiting to deliver instead of a man who was expected to support, guide and lead a family where even the wife threatened to leave everything back, and follow her desire to be a professional.

His father would enjoy the rewards to have a house and a Dojo at his leisure, that was a given, but what would be of the boy turning man and a husband?. Ranma has no idea how to get a competent job without the use of his curse, he is not prepared to meet a career or make enough to support a family. . .Yet, the girl in him is capable to cook like a real chef. She can be faithful once her mind is set, tidy and even care for her children with jealousy and determination.

Two sides of the same Saotome coin made the teen gawk at the right choice, spinning without control over a boy who started to feel the weight from his choices pushing down on his weakened body. Time began to engulf his surroundings and that trusty fence supporting his limp body looked at Ranma so menacing, the boy found no solace from the inanimate object. In the midst of this sudden attack, his hands reached and pull his dark hair with extreme desperation, inviting madness into his mind while his teeth clenched painfully against each other. By the time his mind let him breath for a second, the pigtailed fighter saw himself sitting by the fence with 2 streams of clear liquid running across his cheeks, completely lost with his own thoughts and wondering the most painful question of them all.

"_Why didn' I identify myself with little Ranma!. . .I had him in my belly and I never reached to him. . .Not even once_!" His mind was a loose wagon freely running downhill with no way to be stopped. He was a mess alright. . .A mess screaming right and left why he never cared to create a connection with the little life growing inside of him.

Prejudices. . .Stereotypes and patterns "others" wanted for him made the devastated teen side with the supposedly reality his life had become, leaving in its wake the possible happiness he could have as a mother and a woman. Ranma found for the first time in his life the pain needed to let go and let himself do the only thing no man is allowed to do. . .Cry. His tears forcibly flowed across his face and despite the empty streets minding their own business, the fact to be crying in public made Ranma even more vulnerable than ever. A couple of seconds later he sobered up, composing himself and walking in direction towards an old friend. . .Forcing all that hell down his aching heart and painfully setting that fake mask of a careless teen back in action.

His sure steps took him into the restaurant where piles of boys and girls, all of them in pairs, enjoyed a nice afternoon at Ucchan's. That's the place where felt safe, and the one he knew solace could be achieved. "Ran-Chan. . .So nice of you to drop by!" Chided happily the chef while Konatsu attended other customers on the counter.

"Hey Ucchan. . .Have you seen Hiro around?. I've been meaning to talk to him." Said the Saotome heir with probing looks. The girl rolled her eyes tiredly, smirking disdainfully next when she knew what was he referring to. "Quit it sugar. I know. . .Not all those boys inviting me into dates are in our level, but they mean well and after a friendly break up we still see each other at school."

The young fighter goading the girl had to guess what had prompted to that "break up", adding not so innocently how the girl was always one of the rebels in this town. "Don' tell me. . .Someone from your past appeared uninvited an' challenged you ta a cookin' battle, leaving Hiro unable to even compare his presence against those fighters?"

Ukyo nodded sternly, telling him about the crêpe king she fought a few months ago trying to protect her territory. She explained the crêpe creep, like she named him, had returned for a second round, leaving no other choice but to fight him cooking style, and demonstrating to others, Hiro wasn't capable to protect her against those type of threats. Ranma tried then to act all suave, pleasantly resting his head on his hand while his eyes did all the work on the girl. "Say. . .Have you got any other prospect at the moment?"

The question was obviously thrown at her more like an indirect approach to ask her out, but to his surprise Ukyo smiled and bobbed with sternly yet, apologetically looks at his request, letting some seconds in the conversation empty so the boy ruling her world would present himself to the new teen in town.

"I'm sorry Ranma-san, but Darling Ukyo and I are together now." Replied firmly the Chef's assistant. Ranma could not believe what he heard from the somewhat feminine voice behind. He knew his feelings were true after the ninja fought valiantly against his sisters and mother, saving the Okonomiyaki chef and breaking free from his prior enslavement. Funny though is how, after a while living with Ukyo, everyone except Ranma missed how the effeminate boy began a new hell by the hands of a greedy cook, but even when the girl paid him five yen a day in the end, love was what made the job worth it for the boy.

"Sorry Ran-Chan. . .If there's one thing I learned from Akane's new trend, is to value what I have now instead of living in the lie of a possible chance to be with you some day." The chef still treated him like a brother and begged him to stay at her side like a good friend, but that love she reserved for so long was slowly extinguishing away ever since he turned his affairs away from Nerima.

Ranma scoffed at the couple, adding with a tinge of despondent attitude what he proposed was more of a joke than his real feelings. After the embarrassing moment passed, the three had a nice time despite Ranma's hurt pride over his now extinct fiancée.

"By the way Ucchan. . .Do you know of a girl with green eyes who might live around here?" Asked the teen about that teenager he bumped near the Dojo before not too long ago. "Um. . .No. I don't think I've seen any girl with green eyes around. . .How about you Natsu-kun?"

The ninja hummed loudly at the question, commenting next how he had seen a girl with those colored eyes, but she was different from any other girl he had met before. "I have met her on the other side of town when I get the flour and other ingredients from the market, but although she is strangely familiar to me, I can't assure you if she's someone frequenting these parts."

"You mean. . .She looks like someone you already know?" Asked Ranma when he sensed the same hunch he felt after they stared at each other for a matter of seconds. "N-No. . .She acts like you and me, you know. . .With an intense Chi and a powerful aura, not to mention how she vanished from sight so quickly even when I scanned the area a second later, she had vanished from my watch."

This girl was definitely in the pigtailed boy's radar now. The teen made sure to find her again after noticing certain resemblance with someone else in his life. . .Problem was, he didn't know whom. "Oh well. . .I'll check around town if I see her again." Admitted Ranma before walking towards the door. Ukyo found comically how the boy would pin for someone no one had ever seen, realizing how Akane's new trend scared away his different prospecting wives and left the pigtailed teen alone for the first time since they met. "You do that sugar. . .Maybe she might be your new fiancée."

Wow. . .That really hurt his ego, but Ranma showed no flinching desire to correct the girl. Instead he bid a nice, reserved farewell leaving the restaurant with a pensive look about her last comment, and forgetting the bitter taste to be on his own. Walking back on the street though, the scenery changed into an even weirder view he had seen on this town mostly but it still bothered him anyway.

The boy thought about how all the teens asking out most girls in Nerima did so only in a friendly manner, but now, when the night dawned on the streets, several couples actually walked around the well lit parks holding their hands and apparently musing secretive words into their ears.

He concluded this style freed the enclosed mind parents had pressed on their sons and now they were ready to court each other without the fear of repression. Finally when his mind snapped from that train of thought, the teen had arrived to a lively home he missed for some time now.

Back on Ucchan's, things weren't exactly panning the way Ukyo wanted after the brief encounter with the pigtailed martial artist. She not only surpassed many young girls either in school or town because of her prowess as a fighter, but she always keeps an eye for small details others fail to recognize.

After a minute from serving several orders, the chef left her post to the effeminate boy, accepting his nodding approval when he too saw what no human being had seen before. Ukyo walked into the back room, picking the phone piece and dialing the Tendo Dojo.

"Hello? . . .Hi! It's Ukyo. Kasumi-san. . .Is there a way I could talk with Akane?. . .Yes. . .I'll wait." The time it took for the oldest Tendo to get her sister made the seconds unreachable for the chef. Over the years she had met a happy Ranma, a grumpy, joking and even weird sensual redheaded girl messing with boys. . .But a Ranma Saotome with puffy eyes and blue orbs so red, they screamed pain and sorrow out of their hiding blue hue told the girl there was no mistake. Ranma had been crying for a long time.

"Hello. . .Akane?. . .Yes, it's me. I think you need to sit for this. . ."

Almost an hour later after his stroll, the pigtailed teen arrived home. A expecting and tense Akane already waited in the living room for the boy to arrive while Soun, her sisters and even the boy's father celebrated the reunion of the girl back home a second time around. "I'm telling you daddy, the teachers are amazing and I am one of the first young undergrad students to be fully accepted as an intern!"

Soun reconsidered a lot of things thanks to Kasumi's own predicament about love. The patriarch had a fluid stream of tears, but this time they were for real when finally one of his daughter passed into the big leagues by her own will. "Oh Akane-Chan, I am so proud of you daughter. . .And as soon as Ranma-kun arrives home, we can finalize all this nonsense about boyfriends and arrangements."

The girl immediately frowned with disconcerted puzzlement, finding his lack of vision disturbing and forcing past mistakes to be present again. "Dad. . .I just delivered the greatest news in my life and you want to marry me again with Ranma?" She fumed alright, and when the door opened, letting a confused boy walk in, all the family stared at the couple waiting for the fight of the century.

"Hey. . ." That's all the greetings a pensive Ranma gave to the girl who simple said "Hi. . ." With a trembling tone, and still thinking how to break the news to a boy who apparently showed no emotion, but according to Ukyo, was slowly dying inside. "S-So. . .You made it. . .Congratulations." Approved genuinely the teenage boy. The girl smiled at him rather sternly, slightly bobbing her head more like in a forced habit than truly thanking the gesture.

"Yes, The test was somewhat easy after all the questions Dai and I studied all night long. . ." The affectionate namesake brought a wondering tilt in Ranma's head, reminding the girl why they needed to talk seriously despite any progress the boy believed he had made so far. "I-I see. . .W-Would you like to take a walk?" Asked the teen right before the pressure in the room made Akane bob desperately.

As they left, the single minded parents kept shaking hands together, thinking everything just went back to normal, but for these two teens, a new change was about to turn their relationship upside down whether the boy wanted it or not. When they paced towards the well lit streets of the town, other couples gave Ranma the courage to ask that tiny question he had been hiding in his mind all this time.

"A-Akane. . .I was thinkin' 'bout our situation an' I want to work it out. . ." As he said that with a midge of hope in his words, the teen pulled two pieces of paper he had saved for a moment like this. . .Two magical pieces that once endangered their fate together. Akane immediately recognized those two magical tags which governed her life for a brief amount of time.

They were two long, white pieces of paper with a golden star on one side and their names clearly signed over each piece. They were the two promises their parents forced in that festival long ago where he needed to pin his name over a magical plant, making both lives be intertwined forever.

"You still got that?. . .I thought they were lost ever since it almost took us apart." The pigtailed boy chuckled and scoffed at the same time, admitting the idea was preposterous at first, but thanks to its magical properties, a piece of paper like that one was better kept secure. "Hey. . .We can' even tear them into pieces remember?. . .So, I kept them well hidden only ta be used in a situation just like this one."

Akane admitted her former fiancé might not be really good at courting her properly, but he sure knew how to play the style without ushering a single romantic word and making it work wonders anyway. The teenage girl took his name while Ranma hers, and even though Akane meant to break up with him, small details like this one forced her indecision back into her mind.

"Listen Ranma. . .I. . ." Started Akane, noticing how intense the boy's eyes stared at her. She could be honest and tell him how little by little their relationship died down, but why would she if Ranma would always come out of nowhere, saving her from dangers, kidnappers and princes with the only reason to claim the girl as his fiancée. . .No, Ranma deserved better than to blurt it out and destroy his illusions.

Besides. . .The feeling was there, and she wanted it to work, but then again her mind reeled back to the after effect from his heroics moments turning a romantic situation into an idiotic argument. Not a day had passed after such valiant rescues gave points in his favor when the boy started to call her names, disrespect her by attacking physical looks like her chest or flat hips and remind the beautiful damsel in distress how uncute she really was.

But what hurt her the most was the wedding all the other girls, Happosai and her male friends crashed whether by accident or purposely. That was the terrible sin both committed by throwing that marvelous day she adored so much into the trash and, like she thought bitter-sweetly afterwards. . .Both teens went to school the next day like if nothing important had ever taken place.

With a sad look, Akane glanced at the floor demonstrating to the boy whatever chance he had or wanted, was long gone by now. "please understand Ranma. . .I. . ." Again, the boy wailed at her side with such puppy eyes, the raven haired teen knew it was just a ploy to gain a better opportunity.

"No!. . .Listen to me please. . .I want to. . ." But still the boy went to extensive lengths to walk even closer, wrap his arms timidly around her and wait with begging looks to give him another chance. This was it. Ranma dropped all pride and ego on this moment because he knew this was the only chance he had to recuperate what he had lost.

Akane fought desperately to push him away, but the welcoming arms of a teen she almost grew the last two years of her life with demanded a fair chance to this complex situation, and who was she to stop him when her heart, although slowly dying, still had traces of love for the teen lighting brightly in her soul. "R-Ranma. . .I. . .I-I." This was it, thought the boy with more emphasis this time.

He didn't want to use this card, afraid on how his father and the Tendos would interpret his intentions, but it was all or nothing, and after a hesitating babble from the girl, the pigtailed boy lunged beyond the limit of his shyness, pulling with his arms at the girl while his tilted head took what was supposed to be his stronger display of love long overdue.

Both teens kissed for the first time since they met, and although Ranma had failed once with Mikado and a second time with a taped Tatewaki, this was counted as the one and only true demonstration of love by the two teens. The effect didn't wait too long for Akane to admit surrender. Even when the boy enjoyed the sinful cross of the line, a bewildered Akane Tendo frowned confused by his daring defiance slowly conquering all sanity in her mind.

She fell to the emotion, deepening the kiss unaware of the enormous abyss she was caving between Daisuke and herself. She had gone through the same deliverance already with the student waiting for her in Tokyo university, including the strange pyrotechnic effects and the effervescent feeling in their minds through a very intense kiss of their own, not to mention a sparkling ring hanging from her neck.

Yes. . .This was going to be a hell of a situation unable to be diffused by any other means but Akane breaking someone's heart. And there it was again. The same advice the other boy admonished so perfectly fitting her weakening heart came to pass, leaving a bewildered, yet hopeless young woman to delay what her soul really wanted. . .Which wasn't the pigtailed boy, admitted Akane deep inside.

The youngest Tendo contemplated the exact same dilemma Ranma confronted with her not too long ago, including Ukyo and Shampoo demanding the same compensation for the boy's transgression, but keeping him at arms length by the same honor bound act. He was promised or incidentally proposed to each of them, and after all the times they battled to keep him to themselves, the end gave no positive fruit, the Saotome heir could not do a thing to solve what they deserved in the first place, and the long stalemate between the girls found no satisfactory result .

Why?. . .Well that was very simple, or at least Akane understood how simple of an answer it really is now that she is in his shoes. Ranma tried not to hurt either of the three, not to mention the utterly unavoidable duty to do as honor demanded. . .The honor "every" girl had as a last bargaining chip.

And thus here we are. A girl with the power to turn all the past deeds and love one boy has for her into nothing. . .Or another who taught her a new way of life. . .A life she really wants above anything else and the one her heart truly desires. Akane found no other resolution but to give everything on that kiss, shoving the fatal decision to the back of the head and hope that maybe one of the two contenders would tire and move on.

The cowardice to hide behind other's mistakes finally caught up to the girl, specially when she blamed everything on the boy. . .Even those errors she never cared to admit to herself. Akane Tendo knew the art because it helped her to exercise, nothing more. She hated boys because they are perverts, one who deserves her charms finally arrives and what does she do? She calls him a pervert and declares the poor boy the blight to all her misfortunes.

All these emotions of denial slowly build up to a point where she is no longer capable to deal with serious decisions, forcing the powerful Akane Tendo to hide behind others who will fight for her. Now, the biggest decision in her life comes calling at the door, and this time there is no one standing in front of a scared teen ready to fight for her right to chose. With all the fear Akane has to make a wise choice, a trembling girl takes the only option she willing to destroy. . .The choice to sacrifice herself whether if it's the right or wrong decision.

"Ranma. . .Promise me we will change. No more of the old prideful you." The pigtailed teen began to see a ray of light at the end of his misery. The boy slightly bobbed his head, replacing the serious look stamped on his face with a big smile and a sly pair of eyes. "How about you 'kane?. . .Will I see the hothead with a mallet sending me into the air for no reason no more?"

It wasn't fair to ask that, Akane thought. . .After all, he was the cause for those flaring tantrums, but today marked a new page in their relationship so she bobbed as well, agreeing with his request. "Sure. . .No annoying Ranma means no Irritated Akane."

After the frisk of the night send shivers across the girl's arms, Ranma triumphantly led her back home. Akane felt the heat of a new chance finally arising from the ashes of her indecision and as a demonstration of trust, the girl accepted his arms while her head rested on his shoulder.

When they arrived home it really felt like everything had been planned by their parents themselves. Soun and Genma contemplated a happy couple holding hands and walking into the main gates with no sign of struggle or anger while they patted each other backs.

"What do you know Tendo-kun. . .All we wanted was for them to do that, and they did it on their own anyway." Declared proudly the bald man. "Indeed Saotome-kun. . .Our children are finally in the right path and I'm sure my dear wife will be happy tonight." Both older males shared a game or two of Shogi and a few bottles of Sake celebrating their success, and hoping this accursed town could see the start of a new era.

At the end of their celebration though, the elder of his daughters sat with pensive looks closer to the pair, directing her somber eyes towards the naked wall. Soun couldn't even imagine the pain he brought on his first daughter by that heartless request he begged lomg ago, leaving the love of her life behind and forcing her stay as a condemned fugitive waiting on death row.

With the stupor of the alcohol or maybe a pang of guilt, the man walked at her side, surrounding her shoulders with his arm, and trying to appraise the mood dragging the girl into sadness. With a tear he always saved for special occasions threatening to swell and run along his cheek, the patriarch kissed the girl on her forehead, admitting no parent was ever the wiser with their first born.

"I'm sorry Kasumi-Chan. . .I know your heart aches, and I know I'm the one to be blamed for. Tell me. . .What can I do to make it up to you and I will in a heartbeat." The girl welcomed the fraternal kiss, exchanging one of her own when a smile tugged in her consenting face despite the truth in his words.

"You already did father. . .Parents sometimes fail with their first born, but the eldest always look out for their younger siblings. . .That is our rule as well, and today you let my little sister choose. You did not oppressed or forbid, but you let her take a decision on her own terms and that's what really counts."

When the elder daughter stood up and left to her room, the garden light by the entrance door went off, giving a dimmed down intensity compared to the stronger white light in the living room, and telling the patriarch those two lovers were about to walk into the house. Soun rushed to his bed, hoping his late intrusion would not scare away a couple who had tried to become one for so long.

They sat on the couch, talking a bit more about their pressing issues, and although Akane was interested to discuss about Ryoga and the baby, it was the boy who wondered about his other romantic nemesis now that everything was under control. "S-So. . .What's goin' ta happen with Daisuke?" He hoped his honest intentions and open heart would have done the trick, winning the fight for the only person he cared in this world, but to be sure, Ranma decided to tempt fate for the good of their love.

"I can't answer you now Ranma. When you left to that journey, he treated me like a human being, we shared many ideals and are compatible in a lot other aspects in my life. . .A life I still want and you may not be able to accompany me with."

It was a harsh thing to say, but he asked for it and a straight answer was all he deserved the most. "Then. . .How will this work?" The girl told him how confused she is by two very strong loves fighting for the same goal, leaving her right in the middle with the shameful option to shoot down one of those loves. "Ranma. . .I don't want to sound shallow but I do love you both."

"Perhaps not in the same context, but that's the big problem I need to confront." Akane moved slightly away from his embrace, finding her confession extremely uncomfortable and forcing her guilt riddled emotions to flare on the open. "I love you, I really do. . .But you are a part of my life I don't want to deal with anymore."

"It's nice to be the strongest girl in Furinkan. Capable to fight and beat strong men battling their own styles, but that path leaves nothing from my depleted feminine side, and the one who wants to have a home and family they can call her a mother and wife. . .Not a tomboy or flattest-chested girl."

She explained the boy how Daisuke treated her with the missing pieces she longed but had no idea where to find. "I want to be a doctor Ranma. . .A woman with a career and I want a man who can be at my side during my stressful moments and successful times."

She saw on one side of her mind the strong, and fast fighting master, and on the other a young man in a white lab coat discussing matters over ailments and sick patients. "I can see it now. I can feel the struggle to become what I am not today, and that's where my hell begins.

"Think about this for one moment. It took Daisuke six months to show what a true friend is capable to share with no powers or secret techniques, but the honesty and understanding to listen about my problems and dreams. . .Now, how many times have you shown me any scrape of love or friendship without being forced by evil monsters or unstoppable enemies?"

The question entitled more than the bravado Ranma always used to claim her as his fiancée and love. She asked the few times he actually worked the courage to be friendly without the need of a hurtful comment or demeaning the girl as an indirect way to show his appreciation. Ranma shot his eyes to the air, faking a motion to count those times, and after he returned his sight towards the girl, nothing but a handful of times easily taken with the fingers of a hand made the girl roll her own orbs in contempt.

"That's right. . .I'm sure Dai has done more for me in a week than what you've tried in two years, that!. . .And. . ." The girl quietly pulled the shiny accessory hanging from a chain around her neck, showing to the boy for the first time something he had never thought about it ever since they became officially engaged again. "This is a purity ring Ranma. It is not an engagement nor a wedding ring, but a promise I made before close friends to remain clean and stay that way until I were to marry. . ."him". . ."

That implied a big decision Akane failed to mention, forcing a silent snarl Ranma wasn't able to keep down. "D-Damn. . .S-So, I lost?" Asked this time with anger slowly seeping in his eyes. The girl shook her head, shrugging next by the indecision of her choices. "No. . .Maybe. I don't know!"

"Ranma. . .I had a plan already set when you left home. I felt betrayed and thrown aside when you left for a stupid training journey when I wanted to formalize my relationship with you. It was either make it or break it, but after that day passed, I was sure I wanted to stay away from that hell of a home. . .And I did, whether you'd be back or not, I broke free and left my past behind."

A last demonstration of her love was to rest her open hand on his side of the face, hiding his cheek but letting her fingers caress his nose and lips. "I want to be with you Ranma, but I want to be with him as well. . .Please. Give me some time and let me figure it out on my own."

There wasn't much the boy could say at such request but to kiss that tenderly hand and agree to her wishes knowing full well there might be a break-up afterwards. "Take as long as you want 'Kane, but when you find the right answer do one thing for me please." He lowered her hand, resting it on his own as his eyes searched into hers.

"tell me straight what's goin' ta happen. It's hard to accept it, but now I know how Ukyo feels 'bout all these fiancée nonsense, an' Shampoo seems obviously lost from all this from what I can gather." Akane found the situation uncanny, forcing her eyes open when she too considered her choice like his own with the other girls.

"Shampoo left you alone after I went to Tokyo Ranma. I think this new way to court others seeped into her mind and Mousse seems to be the sanest of choices right about now. Who knows what could happen next though. . .Shampoo is so unpredictable, you know that."

They opted to leave the night and the conversation with a last kiss and no intimate display of affection. When both teens parted ways at the end of the stairs, a nagging memory made the boy turn and ask about the girl he had met a few hours by the store, hoping the new intern could have some insight in the matter.

"A girl with long, black hair and green eyes. . .Um, no. The only one I know with green eyes is Mousse, but I don't think you could have confused him for a girl." The boy shrugged carelessly, telling the girl probably it was no one, and walking to his room with a pensive mind.

When Akane walked into her bedroom that's when she thought of the only girl with that description around town. "Oh dear!. . .I really hope Ryoga is not going out in public as a girl or Ranma will find out." The girl knew the fanged teen had deep hatred for him "apparently" because he gave little Sachi in adoption, but there where many holes in both their stories and that was the big step she planned to clear out the next day.

"I better get to sleep now and try to find Ryoga tomorrow with the address Midori gave me." After a moment of dillydallying from the magnificent night she had with her new prospect, Akane turned for the day, finding her dreams attached to someone else and forcing her eyes open for the betrayal she never intended to make against the other boy waiting far away from home. "Oh!. . .What have I done. . ."

* * *

On a certain side of the same town, another dimmed light hid away a teen who struggled to become a family on her own. Ryoga watched the clock move ever so slightly ahead while the powerful white screen from the monitor strained her eyes from hours of translating book after book from several languages into the Japanese she perfected on the road.

It was a daunting task for sure, but the bundle sound asleep in a crib three feet away made the girl so proud, all the work in the world meant nothing but a vacation for her. Her mind reeled two and a half months ago when Sachiko first came to this world and that's when everything changed for a lonely boy.

The hidden details no one noticed stuck deep in her subconscious, giving all the strength and dedication to go on. First, she dared to challenge life itself and even if she existed or not, it seemed like the untamable lady responded favorably to his requests and demands.

He claimed a life where someone, anyone could share the good his existence has to offer and as if magic was involved, life bestowed him with an accident of biblical proportions when Ranma became pregnant. He suddenly saw a hope right there, maybe not to live with the pigtailed girl because she would never allow such union.

Instead, he persevered to the end hoping to have a son capable to fill his empty life. Fate chose to take his baby away during her birth and despite death itself grasping her soul away, Sachiko prevailed and that was the second reason strong enough to die for.

Still, a hidden element lingered in Ryoga's mind. . .Ranma's denial for a being she brought to this world was a huge mistake the redhead would have never done on her own. A sensation snapped in the deepest recess of the fanged girl's mind. A terrible hatred for the Saotome heir awakened and even though she wished him a good life with Akane, little Sachi became a gift beyond his grasp with no chance to ever get her back.

Why. . .Because he saw those blue eyes harden and reject her in that precise moment when the orderly popped out of no where and said. "I'm sorry Mr. Hibiki, your baby passed away a minute ago. . ." He cringed inside, squeezing his intestines and feeling the need to wail in desperation.

All those emotions bottling inside made Ryoga feel a coming ShiShi-Hokodan ready to decimate the hospital, but what froze all those feelings away was the reaction in Ranma's expression. He wasn't hurt one bit. . .There was no connection or sadness and the last straw came hard and loud when the boy said. "Guess it was for the best. . ."

That disarmed his resolve, dropping all ill desire to act upon his pain and walk away as a dead husk of a man. With a tensely stare towards the crib, the girl forced a tear back and almost silently said. "What did that bastard did to make Ranma ignore you. . .You were in him, but he was forced to never care. . ."

The realization made Ryoga finally shed tears of anguish. Ranma could be an annoying little rat, or act like a careless cursed girl attracting the interest of men right and left, but to deny his own flesh was the coldest most terrible of sins the pigtailed teen wouldn't be capable to do.

"That's why little girl. . .T-That's why you will meet your mother one day honey. Forgive me for hiding this from you but. . .I'm afraid they will take you away from me." The girl took a piece of cloth she used to wipe her eyes from the strain in her work, but this time she tore away those tears running freely thanks to a brave little child and a mother whose fault was to be a man.

Her heart ached for the possible damage she would affect in her little girl's life by hiding such important detail, but showing her to the world was not an option, she believed. "He deserves you, and that smile you keep at all times would make his life whole." Then it happened. The possible option she had to make things right slowly unraveled on her mind, tearing down any ill desire she had against the pigtailed teen.

It could work. . .After all, Ranma had no idea who that green-eyed girl he met a while ago really was, and if she could keep the charade alive, maybe an encounter between mother and daughter could be arranged. "Yes!. . .I may be able to present you to that hardheaded idiot without him realizing it. In time, I guess. . .Let's just think about it and leave it. . .For later." Said the teen after a big yawn came out of nowhere.

As the tired translator moves from side to side, a cooing call is all it takes for Sachi's tired mother to move from her desk and to her side in a second, setting her baby at chest level by the bed and raising her shirt appropriately for the feeding. At this point the little girl knows how this works. . .After all, they have done it several weeks already and both are always ready for the feeding frenzy. Mommy sets everything in motion by cleaning thoroughly around her breast, and then lets the little girl search and latch, a task pretty easy to do so far, but the fun Ryoga has been experiencing all this time fills the girl's mind with dread once again.

Ryoga has always been a man, but life has taught him the other side of his gender has it a lot worse most of the time. The lost girl meditated on the terrible way it works for the poor female population when their emotions govern their actions. When a couple decides to fool around, the man simply enjoy the time and if he loves the girl enough, he will stay at her side, but if he doesn't, he may leave her alone with no apparent repercussions on his side.

The woman on the other hand stays, and although she enjoys it very much as well, there is a giant chance she could be pregnant. That in itself represents a whole new life and a tremendous change not only physical but social and moral as well.

She would go to the rejection from family and friends due to a bad choice and even think on terminate such wonderful gift out of fear. Ryoga chuckled at the idea of his transformation, understanding one important thing. There was no doubt in his mind about risking everything and when the doctor even told him he would die, his demise meant nothing at all at the time.

Ryoga took every consideration into account when it came to his own blood suffering in that bubble and although Ranma apparently refused to acknowledge such life, the fanged teen knew there were reasons siding over his denial. Ranma is a man just like Ryoga, but his upbringing hypnotized the poor boy into thinking women were always weak and being born as a male gave him the duty to become the epitome of his kind.

The fanged mother understood Dr. Saito did something to the pigtailed boy, but there was more than just the professor's cruel intentions. She was told at one time how his father and, according to Akane, his mother forced pacts and promises involving death itself as their witness to uphold such status and in the end that's what made Ranma reject the most beautiful gift life could ever bestow to a human being.

So. . .This was the deal breaker after all. Ryoga came to the decision to forgive Ranma because of exterior forces beyond his control forced him to reject such link. He may have some fault in all this, but who's she to judge what a first time mother could miss during a state she wasn't mentally ready to face. The fanged teen decided from then on to find a way to reunite mother and daughter without actually loosing her baby. Until then, the plan is to hide from everyone and hope things can get better along the way.

In the end, the fanged teen accepted all for the good of her daughter and although almost dying and becoming a woman wasn't exactly in her agenda, nothing would keep the girl from fulfilling her responsibilities. Before her daily ordeal on the computer could re-initiate though, she stared intently at the tiny bundle accommodating herself for a late dinner.

"I did my best for you little lady." Exclaimed tenderly the girl while her fingers brushed Sachi's tiny strands of hair. "I would die for you again if anyone dared to ask. I really love you Sachiko. . .And you must know one thing. . .You! are the only reason I am willing to confront my miserable, lonely life and no one will ever be able to change that."

Ryoga clenched her teeth now and then, flinching painfully thanks to certain sensations she had experienced in the past few weeks, but was afraid to ask anyone about it. "I-I. . .I don't really know why I. . .Ouch!. . .Man that hurts. . .I don't know why but. . .I. . .Um, argh!. . Damn it. . ."

This was getting out of hand by now, and the confused girl tried to understand this new development on her own, but to no avail. After some painfully mistreatment and a squirmy Sachiko trying latching on and off during meals, Ryoga finally finished feeding the little girl, time she used to set the baby perpendicularly on her lap and rubbing her back like she learned on the hospital.

Tiny, cute burps told Ryoga Sachi-Chan had swallowed air during her squirmy movements, which she found appealing to her ego as a mother. "Well. . .Seems I'm getting to know you better Sachi. . ." The girl Set her baby back in the crib, moving back to the desk and pondering about the after effects from the feeding.

The sensation was still lingering "down there", forcing the teen to hold her breath while grabbing the sheets of the bed with fury as several ripples slowly increased its intensity all over this new body. It finally passed after several waves ran across her mind, and when she pinpointed the origin of such impression, the only source she managed to remember was that time after he let everything go with Ranma in the bathroom.

They struggled alright, but the redhead brushed and wiggled so desperately the boy reached a new ecstasy as he released something that wasn't supposed to be released. That was the beginning of their troubles, but Ryoga remembers that sublime feeling kidnapping his mind and turning him into mush, leaving only a spent and shaky man on the floor.

This new sensation was just the same, but multiplied several times over, so the reaction became a lot more stressful for her mind and despite the amazing feeling bathing every muscle, her confusion originated from the fact she was doing nothing perverted.

Time finally dropped on her, letting her eyes close and fall asleep after several hours working hard and knowing she would be up in three hours to feed the girl again. Yes, Ryoga never fully understood what she signed for by accepting Sachi in her life as a mother, but she never cared, agreeing any sacrifice was worth it.

After the allocated time arrived, Morpheus, the god of dreams was taken away by the playing coos of a little girl threatening to turn such playful banter into wails. Ryoga felt like several tons of weight were set on her hands and feet, forcing the girl to fight intensely against gravity just to get up.

A second later everything broke loose despite her efforts to wake up though. Sachi cried demanding her need for breakfast, and her mother snarled at the weight pushing her against the soft lines of the bed. When she felt impotent to move, the cries died down forcing Ryoga to open her eyes afraid that something may had happened.

She could be choking or gasping for air. Her asthma came hard into her mind as well, forcing the girl to get up from the bed by sheer will, not caring if her muscles screamed for surrender or her eyes would fall from its sockets. When the girl turned around to aid her love, Midori had the girl already on her arms with a plastic bottle she had saved in the fridge for such occasions.

Ryoga was panting and sweaty, staring at the baby and the girl several times before it dawned in her mind Midori heard the cries and went to help. "T-Thank you Mi-Chan. . .I. . ." Ryoga had no excuse for letting this pass. The girl felt ashamed and apologetically looking at the older girl for forgiveness, her exhausted eyes threatening to spill tears of embarrassment.

"Ryoga." Said Midori in a tenderly manner. "It's not your fault what just happened. Look at you!. . .Working to death, and nursing your baby so frantically at the same time is bound to leave you exhausted. Today is Saturday and I think you, the baby and us deserve a walk on the park or even a nice evening out, what do you think Ryoga-Chan?"

The girl sighed relieved by her help, and she really needed a moment out of the pressure. When Ryoga turned to see the stack of still unfinished books on the desk, the woman with the baby left the feeding bottle rest on her arm while her released hand forced Ryoga's chin back into her line of sight.

"Forget it!. . .You are a machine working fifteen hours a day and caring for your daughter the rest of the time. I get it. . .You want to have a nice life with her at your side, but you are human as well. Sooner or later you will meet a nice woman or man who will want a life as a family and what will you offer?. . .Another salary man attitude and monotony as a couple?"

Her words slowly made the girl realize this train of life, although fair for the well being of her daughter, was slowly draining away Ryoga's own existence, leaving in it's wake someone missing a little girl's existence. "I-I guess you're right. . .Maybe I can take today off and enjoy my time with you."

"That's the spirit!. . .Let me finish with Sachi-Chan and let you two take another nap. I will call you back in a few hours, for now just go back to sleep Ok?" Midori didn't need to say it twice when the fanged girl was brain dead before she could finish the offering.

With a sternly glance of approval, the blue haired young woman studied this boy acquiring not only a new gender but motherhood all at once. "He not only adapted instantly to this new change, but he embraced his femininity with force. Professor Saito might have been right on how a man could accept womanhood, but I still believe Ryoga is a special case. . .After all, he has had no family almost all his life."

"He has been lost on the dark streets of strange cities and inhospitable forests with no one he can call family but the night itself. . .Poor girl." She aimed her idle chat to the baby who soon fell asleep just as her mother did, and before the amazing looks from the pediatrician, the tiny bundle did something she had never done before.

It could have been the trust she had for her mother, or maybe because she feels safe in this home, but as soon as Sachiko fell asleep like her mother, that black, lustrous hair turned bright red, just like her biological mother's mane.

"D-Did you see that!?. . ." Asked the woman to her husband as he walked into the room. Both stared at a happy baby enjoying another sound nap while her hair seemed to changed colors at will. "It must be related to the curse. . .I guess." Replied the man a bit amused by the child.

Midori found no reason to alarm Ryoga about this new development, and after the chat she had with Kenji about Saito's lost research and her own duty to continue it, the doctor's apprentice let the two girls rest while she carefully stepped outside. "I wish Ryoga could have lived as a boy with his daughter. . .I don't think he needed to come this far"

"Then why forced him to go through all this?. . .I mean, we could be his family and let Dr. Saito's research treat him from that lack in his sense of direction. Who knows, maybe I could have a good friend after all this is done and teach him how to get along with others. . .Maybe even teach him how to meet a nice girl!" Rebutted the husband with genuine interest.

His wife understood his angry looks and hurt feelings when she had caught him several times peeking at the girl while dressing or breastfeeding, and finding his confusing normal. "Kan-kun. . .I know she makes you nervous, specially since she learned to act as a real woman, but is only normal for a healthy male to be attracted to a beautiful young girl." The comment made the man stiff every muscle, admitting her intuition was correct as usual.

"So!. . .I don't blame you. She is very attractive and that naïve demeanor makes her look even prettier than any other regular beauty out there. Believe me, you are off the hook, but there is a reason he became this way and honestly, it has more to do with her upbringing than whatever professor Saito did to her."

Midori went on about one of the files hidden within the notebooks where Ryoga had serious aptitudes to become the perfect subject. She told him Dr. Saito had specific data about his behavior towards others and the Tendos. "He found Ranma Saotome as more than a rival to him you know?"

"At first he thought Akane Tendo was his ideal partner, and he pursued that goal for so long until she made him understand Ranma was in her heart. Ryoga gave up in the end, and although others like Akari Unryu tried to win his heart, Ryoga still moved on with only one place he kept returning over and over."

Midori told her husband how the fanged boy was so tired to live the way he did, and while he was caught talking to no one sometimes, most of those listening carefully would say he begged for an exit from his hell. "That's when the professor acted and began human relations and physiological mentality on class."

"As an active member about psychology on children I had researched his past work, and found he had real results from terminal ailments. I enrolled in his class, and a few months later he presented us Ranma and Ryoga as the principal subjects for that year."

The man saw how passionate his wife became when she defiantly complained directly at the professor for toying with the two boys in front of the class. She demonstrated a personal feeling of protection towards Ryoga mostly, that's when the girl achieved the title of doctor's assistant during the classes.

"I respect your work Mi-Chan, you know I do. . .But this is a human being you and Saito turned upside down and now "she" is dealing with problems beyond her control." The woman led him into their room this time, walking over the bed and continuing the conversation that was long overdue.

"You are wrong Ken-kun. . .Ryoga was a lost soul begging for a chance to become whole. Of course neither Dr. Saito or I expected these two would end up in such a compromising situation, much less Ryoga getting Ranma pregnant, but in the end, the one who gave us the chance was Ranma himself."

The girl pulled under the mattress several booklets she used to translate Professor Saito's manuscripts. On one on of those, the woman shuffled page after page, stopping on a part she found difficult to translate. "It seems here that Ranma had reservations about the baby."

"He wanted nothing to do with his pregnancy and even adoption, although an idea the Dr. gave him at first, was a decision Ranma did on his own." The blue haired girl explained to her husband how Saito manipulated Ranma's fears into thinking the baby had to be put in adoption and his honor as a man would be impeccable.

"From the start of the experiment Dr. Saito concluded Ranma was a liability he wasn't going to deal with. That's why he. . ." Midori stopped from continuing at this point, finding hard to believe her mentor would go to such lengths to achieve more data. "I-It appears Dr. Saito drugged Ranma with Demerol, a very strong narcotic pregnant women use sometimes, two hours before the birthing, and although that drug is acceptable during delivery, the notebook mentions a dose capable to kill a human being. . ."

Kenji understood the implications his wife was mixing herself with by following that crazed maniac were too dangerous for her, finding his research brutal and against the law. "That's why Ranma acted in a dissociative state after the delivery. . .Such drug was too strong for his body to defend from. No wonder he was so depreciating towards Ryoga afterwards."

"And that's not all." Interceded the girl. "It says here Dr. Saito pulled the baby while the effects from the drug clearly clouded Ranma's judgment. It says here he "extracted the little child right from her innards". . .Leaving the girl dying on the table while the whole team moved away to care for the baby, leaving Ranma to bleed to death. . .That's why I wasn't allowed to be on the birthing process."

Her tears were barely able to be contained at this point, finding the atrocity too hard to accept after all the time the girl passed with her teacher and mentor. "Ranma was able to find a moment of lucidity, moment he used to take the closest source of hot water, and without realizing it, the redheaded curse vanished completely out of sight and left in her place a still sedated male Ranma, but a healthy one."

That explained everything. Ranma's denial over the baby and the reason why he left Sachiko unattended after the birthing. Surely Ryoga needed to know all this, and Kenji asked that immediately next after his wife stopped explaining what happened, but she decided not to explain the fanged girl just yet about Dr. Saito's involvement.

"Why not Mi-Chan!. . .Ryoga has the right to understand, it wasn't Ranma's fault!" Said the man a bit flustered by his wife's reluctant decision. "And tell him what husband. . .That Ranma did reject his baby indirectly!?. . .That she was thinking on adopting little Sachiko and the only reason she denied her existence was all thanks to a push in the wrong direction by Saito's hand."

"No Ken-kun. . .Ryoga is starting to trust Ranma, and she thinks he deserves to see Sachiko despite what happened at the hospital. If I tell her what Ranma had in mind, I might force her to hide the baby from him. . ." Kenji didn't see that point of view at the beginning, so he just nodded and agreed with her choice for the time being.

"At least you'll drop all that research and put an end to that madman's studies right?" His wife dreaded to touch that subject, finding it too hard to answer the question. Her head shook negatively after his request and before Kenji could get angry, the purple haired girl explained what she had learned so far. "I can't. . .These manuscripts talk about certain procedures "others" want with the baby. I need to keep translating and search if Ranma and little Sachiko are in danger. . ."

The man saw there was no other choice on the matter, admitting his wife was onto something and as a way to support her choice, the motivational speaker decided to change the subject into what Ryoga did on the hospital according to the manuscripts already translated. "I see." Said the male as his finger pointed at that paragraph in particular. "So, Ryoga accepted even death as long as his daughter could be the only link to a real family?. . .Sad, but I guess understandable."

The couple let the discussion die, letting the early day shed its darkness for a flimsy lay of rays coming from the new born sun. At nine a.m. Midori knocked on Ryoga's door, opening it freely a moment later and see a well rested girl having some fun with her little child.

"Well. . .I see Sachi likes hot water very much." Said the blue haired girl while the fanged teen passed a warm cloth on Sachi rambunctious arms and legs. Suddenly, it happened again. Ryoga kept rubbing the tiny girl who giggled back at the tune of her changing hair jumping from jet black, to fiery red according to her sparking emotions. "She is so well behaved Mi-Chan. . .I don't know if all babies are like this, but she seems so at peace despite how tiny and weak she looks."

"So!. . .You don't mind her sudden change of colors?" Asked puzzled the pediatrician. "Not really. She's been doing that for a while now. . .Specially when she gets angry at something. I guess that should be Ranma all over." Both women laughed at the comment, proceeding next to clean and dress little Sachi while making sure the stroller was well equipped with diapers and bottles for the walk on the park before they left home. "M-Morning Ryoga-Chan, say. . .Aren't you changing into your male form anytime soon?. . .I would like to practice some of that martial arts Mi-Chan tell me so much about."

"Oh, well. . .Um, sure!" Replied the teenage girl. "We could try some on the park if you want Kenji-san, but I'm staying like this until I can get a hold on how it works as a mother. Besides. . .If Sachi feels the need to feed, a male Ryoga would be extremely troublesome." Said the girl trying to explain her situation without expressing her real concern.

Everything seemed ready for the family to leave, that is until the young pediatrician left her translating hobby aside to ask her roommate what really bothered her. "I think maybe your afraid Ranma could find you here. After all, something like that already happened, isn't that right Ryoga?" Asked Midori after she hanged the phone. Ryoga blinked disconcerted about the sudden question, but Midori already had the next question lined up for interrogation, giving her no time to react defensively. "That was Kasumi. . .She told me you and Ranma already met. Ryoga. . .Why didn't you tell us anything?"

The blue haired girl was genuinely interested in Ryoga's personal problems, but the fanged girl had more worries in her mind than to tell her new family every detail stressing their relationship. "Sorry Mi-Chan. I tried to tell you, but why worry the two of you. I managed to deal with him and Ranma was never the wiser about who I was."

The woman moved at her husband's side, using his arms to surround her more feminine frame as she pouted with hurt feelings about Ryoga's lack of trust. "But we are your family. We want to know what bothers you so we can have a better understanding of your situation. . .And forget I'm asking this for the research. . .In fact. I think Dr. Saito studies have gone long enough with this nonsense in my head. Coming this Monday, I will drop from the project and explain the faculty's committee how you are an Endo, and not a solitary Hibiki."

That declaration alone made Ryoga smile proudly, stating openly at the girl how she finally won over a real family who could watch over her daughter than a scientist babysitting an experiment. The emotion itself prompted in Ryoga the need to express certain complains she found no other way how to address openly. "Thank you guys. . .You have no idea how much that means to me, and since you want to help, there is something that has bothered me for a few weeks now."

All three sat on the couch, waiting for the girl to explain this new nagging condition before taking that walk they so much deserved to the park. "You see. . ." Started Ryoga a bit nervously mostly because of the stares Kenji threw her way, forcing a big blush across her face. "I-I am having some issues with Sachi-Chan."

Her voice thinned down a bit and broke every now and then as she described a situation no man had ever gone through in life. The more she talked about her breasts and the way Sachiko bit them with no teeth sent chills down Kenji's back, forcing a blush of his own and admitting silently maybe he shouldn't be listen to this.

"A-And last night when I finished feeding her I. . ." This was the part she tried to conceal, but she needed to understand what was going on and as a pediatrician, Midori was the perfect doctor with the right answer. "I felt exactly like the time Ranma made me, you know. . .Impregnate her." Kenji let out a stressed puff of air after the explanation stopped, but the one laughing openly was Midori who understood what was going on.

"I see. So, you get aroused every time little Sachi suckles your tender nipples, is that right?. . .And at the end of the session you stay with the sensation until you end up with "that" last bit of ecstatic joy." Ryoga was completely red and glancing to the side, away from their eyes who understood the natural reaction but found easy to explain her why it happened.

"Don't swear it Ryoga. It's normal for mothers to pass through those symptoms during breastfeeding, even more so for someone whose been a woman for only three months. There is a big difference between having that intense sensation during your baby's feeding and a sexual encounter with your partner."

"You see. The area of the breast where babies latch contain an enormous amount of nerves and those are incredibly connected to the same system sexual intercourse effects come from. In short. Enjoy them if you want because they are a natural part of being a mother, so forget any guilt you may carry with you and think of it as part of your womanhood experience."

That helped Ryoga release a deep sigh of relief, thanking the woman for clearing things no other person had told her before. After her doubts dissipated, all three adults and a baby left the house empty, walking towards the nearest park in that vicinity and watching a sun brightly show streets and neighbors alike.

As the stroller stayed on the front of the group, many couples, specially young ones, would cross paths with the fanged teen and the Endo's. Ryoga raised her chest proudly when most girls loved to coo endearingly at the baby who returned the same sounds and waving of hands like a tiny mirror image imitating everything she saw.

"I can't believe she is this lively. . .Ryoga, it sure took you tears made out of blood but little Sachi has become really strong over the weeks. Who knows, I think not even being born prematurely has done anything to slow down her growth, except perhaps with the asthma issues." Admonished Kenji proudly. Ryoga wondered about that illness as well, but Midori told her how unfortunate was for a premature baby to be more susceptible to sickness than other babies.

"I'm sorry Ryo-Chan, but Sachi is three times more in danger from regular illnesses than regular infants, but still. . .She seems in good health now regardless of how hard was to take her from the hospital." Ryoga recalled in that instant all the problems Sachiko had to accept her milk at first, not to mention the need to be fed during her sleep.

The fanged girl remembered the inexhaustible worries endured every single hour glued to that glass bubble the last she was in a hospital and the time away was nothing but hell for someone who had never done that before. When she was allowed to take Sachi home, the main nurse warned the girl about tiny bugs like the flu were a constant reminder of how strong babies were after getting the virus and fighting it off, giving her a sense of warning over the possible dangers her daughter my encounter.

"_You daughter has a lot more susceptibility to those same bugs because her immune system is far from evolved so, when that happens just calm down and take her to the nearest doctor. . .They know what to do next_" The instruction never left her mind, forcing Ryoga to tend the girl at home and never letting her out until this precise Saturday.

Upon arriving to the park, a nervous teen searched everywhere for a screaming girl with a mallet, a Chinese Amazon on a bicycle or several other miscreants she was so used to deal in the past, but nothing could be heard except calm and serenity everywhere.

"Don't worry Ryoga, this park is miles away from the area your friends frequent and live. You can rest at ease and enjoy a nice and relaxing time with your daughter." The fanged girl couldn't believe it at all. After a while she too relaxed and enjoyed a good stretch before doing a long overdue Kata.

Her movements were a lot more fluid that what she realized, giving her a more powerful stance while using the more graceful poses first while the heavy ones stayed for later. From the rest of the family's perspective, Kenji was the one enchanted by her elegant and stylish way to move across the grass while certain Chi lines other fighters like him are able to sense closely encompassed the girl's better mood compared to this past few months.

"Kenji. . .I swear. If you keep staring at her like that I'm divorcing you." Said his wife with a certain tinge of comedic relief. The comment was light and no resentment could be heard in Midori's tone, but it gave the right emotion to make him blush when Ryoga opened her eyes, blinking disconcerted and watching how intently he stared at her figure.

Ryoga immediately stopped moving altogether, dropping her hands to the front and playing with her thumbs while glancing at the other girl apologetically. "I'm sorry Mi-Chan. . .She just looks amazingly calm." Tried again Kenji to explain his behavior, but after most giggles thrown by his wife were the only ice breaker in the conversation, her husband simply bowed respectfully at the fanged mother and walked at his woman's side.

"S-Sorry Ryoga-Chan. You really look like somebody else you know?. . .If I were to meet you for the first time, I'd never guess you are really a man. . ." Ryoga found the compliment strange, but said nothing with hopes to not make things worse.

"You know Kenji-san. . .I think since Ranma won't be around here, it should best if I practice the other exercise I wanted to do on my own." As she said that trying to change the mood, Ryoga walked to the stroller, pulling a thermos and leaving it close by while her hair began to fall apart as she pulled piece after piece of the fake, yet natural looking strands.

The clip-in extensions gave the girl the perfect image of a different person, distinguishing her male form from the girl's curse not only by her green eyes, but the long mane Midori taught her how to fix. The same happened to a bewildered Kenji who saw still a pretty girl, only this time with a very short and cute hairdo.

When Ryoga fixed her hair, shirt and belt slightly off, a baggy looking teen dressed in male clothes reflected away some of the girlish charms the fanged teen portrayed so well as a woman. The only thing left was to miss one more detail to make the illusion perfect which was the splash of hot water from that thermos. . .And there he was.

Kenji saw surprised a young man far from looking feminine or girlish by all accounts. His muscles ripped out of proportion compared to the delicate ones a young woman normally has, and the clothes although unisex, made his manly body look impressive.

"I must admit Ryoga. You look nothing like the girl you were a second ago. You face broads out just as your shoulders and even your eyes go back to a dark brown instead of the light green you have as a girl." The description Kenji gave was exactly what Midori and the fanged boy had worked for weeks, and finally another point of view made the teen feel safe from others.

"See Ryoga. . .The wide sport's bra works perfectly with a man or a woman." Said the blue haired girl while opening Ryoga's shirt for Kenji to see his dark and stylish tight bra covering his rippled chest all the way to his waist. "The extensions makes you look way too feminine and a lot different from your male form, not to mention these clothes which work for either gender."

"From now on, as long as you have those things at all times, no amount of cold or hot water will let you stuck as either form." Declared proudly the woman, waiting for Kenji to give his two cents. "I see. . .I swear Ryoga-kun. If I were Ranma, I don't think I'd put two in two."

The surprise getting everyone shocked was the first step Ryoga took from the stroll and towards the couple. His corpulent frame was nothing compared to the very female shape he has as a mother, but what the boy didn't count on was the sudden emergence of his "jewels" forcing not only his feminine walk out of the question, but his balance as a male.

The fanged teen promptly drop to the grass, hitting himself hard on the face while his two feet were crossed together and his hands grasped the poor member squished right in the middle. Midori couldn't do much but force a strained laugh while her husband tilted his head puzzled by the sudden fall. "W-What just happened?"

Ryoga turned around and sat on the grass for a moment, waiting patiently for Midori to explain what he already knew but wasn't sure how to describe it while the painful tug could stop throbbing. "Ryoga. You told me once about Ranma and his problem about genders in specific situations."

"In the same manner, everything we went about feminine speech and mannerisms are bound to pass over to your male brain. From now on you need to memorize when your body is male or female and act accordingly."

Ryoga bobbed gladly, thanking the girl who managed to remind him about those details, and hoping to avoid what Ranma always did as a male. "Thanks Mi-Chan." Said startled the boy immediately after he slapped his hand against his mouth after a high pitched tone affected by his well trained vocal cords as a woman made his male voice sound. . .Weird.

Again. That damn falsetto turning his manly voice into a tone only a female cartoon would use still lingered during his speech, and after being hit down there by the crushing clamp of his own two legs, Ryoga began to think a re-training session was in order. "Remember. . .If you feel something "down there" that means you are a man." Said half serious, half joking the pediatrician.

It was obvious alright, but Ryoga wondered if the pigtailed boy ever realized a lack of boobs and a package down there meant he was a man, or the opposite when cold water came into play. "T-Thanks. . .Ahem!. . .Thank you Midori-Chan. That is a lot better." Said the fanged teen with a forced baritone tone more of a man than a high pitched, speaking woman.

The blush made Midori and Kenji smile, admitting how difficult it would be for a man with those inclinations to convince others without a curse he was really a girl. "Keep practicing Ryoga. You'll need it from now on." The boy agreed with his new family, thinking mostly about Ranma and his promise to insert him into Sachiko's life without actually loosing the little girl.

After so much praise and the boy already stretched with careful practice this time, Ryoga asked Midori about the last chat they had, letting Kenji into the plans to better understand his problem. "Since we're all ready, I'm going to start running away. Please Mi-Chan, take care of her if this doesn't work."

As he said this, Ryoga darted away ignoring where he was going or what direction was he taking. The goal was simple. . .Stop when he considered himself lost enough and then use his connection with Sachiko to find his way back, just as he successfully attained in the past.

The first try was clumsy, but he actually managed to find Kenji who waited five blocks away from where he left off. When they arrived to the park, a nervous boy arrived desperately closer to the girl, aiming to kneel before the stroll and stare intently at the little girl.

"He almost did it Midori!. . .I caught him a few blocks away, but he was walking this way." Said Kenji panting loudly by rushing back behind the fanged teen. Still, what pleased Ryoga the most was the faint giggles Sachi did when she recognized her mom.

Ryoga sighed relieved and stood again ready for another try. "Ok. . .I need to go farther this time. . .Be right back." This time the couple stared amazed at the speed he used to run on another direction. The results were incredible, noted the pair waiting on a bench when he returned a bit disoriented at first, walking merely a few feet from the park, but able to arrive when Midori's waving hand sent him into the right path.

"Great Ryoga-kun!. . .I could barely see you, but the cloud you left reached well into the east. I think your illness seems to dissipates once you focus on little Sachi." Ryoga agreed with her, admitting how amazingly close his link with his baby guided him through the city.

"I don't know how to explain it, but keeping her in my mind let my senses clear from any other thought. I can remember streets, locations and even relate locales and figure out how far I am from her." He was excited alright, but one last try was all he asked just to be sure the lack of direction was definitely conquered.

"Please, let me go to one place in particular and when I come back we can do anything you want." Midori and Kenji agreed, finding no problem with his wish and even smiling when they kept growing as a family. This time, Ryoga pecked his little bundle, turned around and ran into the horizon with his eyes closed.

As the boy disappeared into the distance, a thought passed through the blue haired woman. . .A thought she had sensed once tiny petals from flowers and loose grass flew across the couple thanks to strong winds picking up and down on this spacious park. As the woman stared away for a fraction of a second at such tiny debris, she suddenly spoke out of turn to a bewildered husband who always kept a watching eye on the stroller. "Let's go home Ken-kun. . .!" The man didn't understand why would she want to do that so suddenly, thinking that maybe she wanted to test Ryoga further, but the girl promptly walked home from the park hoping her guts were wrong.

"What is it honey. . .You look pale. . ." Asked worried the man. "Kenji. . .I'm a pediatrician first, and while immersed on Ryoga-kun's goals is satisfying, I realized what a longer exposure of the elements could do to little Sachi." As she said that, the baby let out a tiny sneeze Midori found very disturbing and her husband increasingly worried over the tiny bundle.

"Oh no!. . ." The woman closed the stroller completely from wind or allergens, but her guts really told her it was too late to protect her. "I knew this could happen, but I saw Ryoga so tired and spent I didn't think in the consequences. . .Honey, I need to take her to the hospital to make sure she'll be alright."

That's all she could say for the man to grab the baby and rush through the streets while hoping the fanged boy was going to be alright on his own. "As soon as I get you there I need to come back after him. Stay at her side Ok?" Midori didn't need to be told twice, leaving with the little girl in a cab and hoping she wouldn't get worse on the way to the hospital.

Near the side of Nerima where the Tendo Dojo resided, an exhausted boy walked the streets with his hand grabbing the walls. His theory was to bring down the need to be lost and rely on the Tendos as a way to find civilization while at the same time find out how Ranma felt after all this time when they parted ways.

It had been some time since morning and the place looked rather deserted, but as he kept closing into the house, a tingling sensation made Ryoga turn and see into the horizon. "I. . .I feel her differently. As if she called me somehow. . ."

Ryoga stayed barely a block away from the Dojo, thinking if he should keep pressing his luck, but that choice was taken away by a couple who walked in the same direction, crossing paths with him. "Ryoga!. . ." The fanged teen veered puzzled by the voice he remembered too late it belonged to his worst enemy.

There he was. . .A smiling pigtailed boy staring quizzically at him while still surrounding his arms sweetly around the girl. "Hey man!. . .We haven' seen you in a while. . .What's goin' on?" The broken speech alone boiled Ryoga's blood to a melting point, but the truth of his predicament during pregnancy made his heart soften for the teen.

The only option left for Ryoga was to stare at the girl who promised her silence in exchange for the despicable way to tear his heart by always calling him a friend and now, a sister. "H-Hey Akane. . ." Both teens stared firmly at each other, almost questioning why was the fanged teen alone and praying he wouldn't be lost.

"Ryoga-kun. . .What are you doing here and without. . .Um. . .Y-Your pack?" Akane's dancing eyes were a clear indication something was wrong with the lost boy. In fact, Ranma noticed the soft way the girl acted towards his rival, showing sincere concern and locking on his arm while dislodging from his own simultaneously. "Please come with me and I'll get you home in a minute." Both boy and girl joined almost instantly after the sudden encounter, leaving Ranma's arm hanging in the air by itself, and giving him a sense of rejection.

"Really?. . .You leavin' me behind like this 'kane?" His words weren't angry at all which cooled down Akane's flaring temper the moment he complained passively instead to lunging into a fight. That behavior alone was the indicative she needed to act as she promised him not ten minutes ago. "Sorry Ranma. . .I'll be right there with you as soon as I take Ryoga back home."

The apology made things easier even, but as the pigtailed teen swore not to make a big deal out of it from previous talks, and since Daisuke wasn't around to swoop the girl away from his grasp, Ranma knew Ryoga wasn't a threat anymore in that department which made the transition easier. . .Still . . .

"Well, I can take him home. I always did that before we even met, you know." The sudden friction in Ryoga's stare towards the pigtailed boy was what disconcerted Akane the most. He looked genuinely spooked by the sole presence Ranma had mere inches away. It was as if Ryoga feared him for something that might have happened in the past.

That had to be, thought the girl. As her new boyfriend began to move closer to the pair, Ranma too realized the same reaction when Ryoga flinched away from the two. Immediately memories started to flood again. Memories about the way a redheaded girl treated her source of income and the one caring for the pregnant girl for six months.

It was difficult to suppress such heavy weight by himself during all this time, but now that the loving boy respecting and protecting her ailments was not only present, but rejecting his presence alone, the demonstration made Ranma so self-conscious, the young martial artist found his flinching humiliating.

The situation seemed too tense afterwards, specially when Ranma would search the lost boy's eyes while the teen just kept looking away. Akane saw the atmosphere boiling to a point where they had to explain what had happened in Tokyo Hospital so, despite her better judgment, the girl moved aside and let the train wreck go freely.

Not two seconds passed when a hurt Ranma turned around from the other boy, considering his avoidance disrespectful. That's when Ryoga found the courage to stop his pouting mind and do what he had been thinking for so long. After he moved closer to the pigtailed teen, his hand grabbed Ranma's arm, pulling softly from it while he eased his tone of voice.

"R-Ranma. . .We need to talk. . .You know. . .About what happened in the hospital." The soft touch and the memories he feared the most kept pushing his guilt down deeper and deeper into a hole he knew there wouldn't be an exit if he were to fall in. Ranma had left his dying son behind, forgetting or denying he ever had one to begin with, and leaving Ryoga to clean the mess as he nonchalantly walked out of that place.

The pressure began to build up again, forcing the teen to face his mistakes and maybe find a way to beg his forgiveness. That's when the other side of his penitent mind showed up. The manly boy's voice whispering he was a man. . .A "man among men" who needed not to feel guilt or remorse for something a male wasn't capable to do.

The male tone resounding in his head grabbed Ranma's full attention towards the only girl he had managed to conquer after breaking every bit of restraint against honor and prejudice. Two feelings clashed, one against the other during the space of precious seconds, until the confused teen looked at her. . .The prize for all his hardship.

No!.. .It would be so unfair to lose everything he gained over the last months, and to do so by the hands of another confused teen in love with an illusion he created himself without his consent. It was beyond cruel, the teen admitted, but thinking now in mending the past and cling to a dead baby and a moron like Ryoga while losing the girl of his dreams at the same time was the worst decision ever.

"No. . ." Came out almost as a murmur first, but when Ryoga tilted his head to see what he had meant, the Saotome heir pulled his arm forcibly away. That strictly forced Ryoga's hand to be not only unlocked, but it dragged the surprised teen across the pavement and into a heap against the wall.

"No!. . .Whatever you think I did, you're wrong. That baby ain't mine an' whatever is goin' on in that hardheaded noggin of yours, it ain't true!" Ranma was fuming by then, ignoring Ryoga's speechless face and walking away with Akane in tow.

The lost boy was just as impressed as the youngest Tendo by the sudden outburst, but what kept Ryoga in place, was the nagging sensation his daughter was in danger, and to top it all up, he realized that strength and resilience he worked so hard to attain was long gone, leaving behind a terse skin and soft muscle tissue.

"W-What the hell happened. . .How did he pulled me so hard. I just don't get it. . ." Said the boy to himself as he tried to get up and walk into the city. "Ryoga-Kun!. . ." Came next, forcing the boy to stop and see Kasumi rushing at his side. "Kasumi-san. . .Everything is ok. He didn't mean to. . ."

A nervous smile told the girl he was working on a way to make peace with the other boy, but the eldest of the Tendos had no time to deal with that just now. "Forget about Ranma, Ryoga-kun. . .I-It's Sachi. . ." Said the girl almost into his ear with a closed hand covering her lips and hoping no one would have heard such name.

That was all the incentive Ryoga needed to snap from his weakened state and dash at the girl's side. "What is it. . .Is she Ok?" Kasumi secretly whispered at the boy, using one side of her open hand to keep it for them alone and watching how his eyes flew from uncertainty to pure terror.

"I-I have to go. . .I need to see her now Kasumi-san. . ." Begged desperately the boy at the same time he kept cleaning tears from his face. Kasumi found no problem guiding the teen back into the house, skipping the present family staring at a crying Ryoga and wondering if everything was Ok.

"Onee-chan. . .What happened?" Asked next Akane, hoping to hide Ryoga's secret while finding out what was going on with her new sister, or rather brother at the moment. The pigtailed teen was in the living room as well, watching how his friend passed a sleeve across his swollen eyes and wondering if what he cried about was his fault.

When Ranma reached for his shoulder and rested his hand over it, red flashes and awful memories about his face condemning Sachiko flared in Ryoga's eyes. His boiling blood took new limits and as he looked at his hand firmly grasping his shoulder, the lost boy snarled at him with pure anger in his words.

"Get. The. Hell. Away. From me. . ." Every word separate from the whole sentence made Ranma frown puzzled by the sudden reaction, but his concerned stare back against his features told Ryoga he wasn't impressed at all. "Look Ryoga. . .There's some stuff we need ta clear, that's for sure, but it ain't the time or the place ta talk 'bout. . ."

There was nothing else finishing the sentence when Ryoga pushed him away from where he stood. Both teens knew a fight was the next step, and to Ryoga's surprise, he felt so heavy. . .Like if a strong emotion forced him to back away. That's when his daughter came to mind, forcing the teen to ignore Ranma altogether.

Ranma pressed on the situation though, finding his erratic behavior strange and illogical. But when the lost boy tapped into his rage to start what Ranma was asking for, his intent was thwarted again when that link connecting little Sachi to him was live and strong. Ranma slowly moved into position, ready for the almost sure punch Ryoga would start the brawl with, but the fanged teen could feel his daughter in trouble, diffusing any other matter in his mind.

"Forget it. . ." Said Ryoga as he turned around, whispered something into Akane's ear and started away from the couple, following a Kasumi all dressed up to go out. "Hey!. . .But I ain't done with you man." Said Ranma with anger in his mind now. Ryoga ignored him completely, leaving the house with Kasumi while Akane tried to stall his fiancé from following him behind..

"That damn mule. . .He's goin' ta hear me whether he likes it or not." Replied the pigtailed fighter as he started in the same direction, but not before his fiancée stopped him from moving away. "Leave him alone Ranma. . .He has other matters to attend and we still need to clear a lot of things with my family."

Ranma made an effort to let it go and attend his own life, but whether he liked it or not, The fanged boy is a good friend he refused to give up when a pregnant girl needed him most, and what he did so unexpectedly back then hunted his dreams ever since. "Sorry Akane. . .I really need ta talk 'bout stuff with that idiot. . ."

With that last warning, Ranma gently pressed himself from the girl, lunging on top of the roof and aiming in the direction Ryoga had taken with the eldest Tendo, ready to clear things up.


	10. Chapter 10

**'Interlude far from home**. . .

Time flows faster the more your mind wanders unconsciously away from reality, that was the best way Ayame Hibiki could understand her sorrow every time she tried to avoid her eternal torment. The middle aged mother and her husband learned to survive under any circumstance on the road as the years taught them to be of one mind, but the agony to be separated from their son was a burden hard to live with even when their situation was somewhat a peaceful one.

Kenta Hibiki decided to work on the go, taking odd jobs here and there, but in time the couple managed to concentrate their lives around America and Europe without getting lost. It was a good life after all, that is, until their minds would reel back and dread their inability to get Ryoga back. The man had a big job trying to convince his wife that was the best they could do, but this day marked a new change in their lives when his wife walked towards the mail box like every other morning and found the possible solution to her aching heart. "Kenta. . .Look. Isn't this my son?" Asked a worried woman when a number of magazines and newspapers from Japan would arrive monthly to the house.

The man looked at the picture, noticing the title "light beyond darkness" over it and signed by a photographer while he worked during a volcano's eruption in Africa. The photo was rather blurry but both Kenta and his wife could distinguish a teen running around a village and trying to save the people from harm porting a very recognizable yellow bandanna wrapped around his head.

"Yes Ayame. . .Look at the bandanna. He sure is our Ryoga." Said with satisfaction when the article mentioned some strange boy creating a canal big enough to save the village from the lava with no tools but his own hands. "The local authorities can't explain how was that boy able to do it, or where did he go after no one could find a trace at the end of that trail." Read out loud the elder man.

Ayame smiled at him, knowing her son was still alive and, hugging his husband close against her trembling body, Ayame's eyes begged him to stay at her side when all she needed was moral support. "I can feel him now Kenta. . .He is growing stronger and I know we will meet again." Both parents stayed close to each other that day, enjoying a nice vacation as they contemplated a yellow envelope which came with the newspapers.

"It's from the University of Tokyo. . .Some Dr. Takeshi Saito has information addressed to us honey." Said the man. Both read the rest of the letter, amazed at the studies he wanted to conduct over their son and asking permission to treat him.

"He says there is a cure for disorientation, but the boy has a magical curse he needs to be studied as well. There is a letter asking us for our written consent dear. . .What do you want to do?" Asked Kenta, but the woman had her own sixth sense about this man, ignoring her fear to the unknown and signing almost mechanically over the letter.

"I agree husband. Something tells me Dr. Saito can solve my son's problems, and who knows. . .Maybe he can solve ours in time." They sent the letter back, letting fate decide how Ryoga would fare with their distant help for now. They stayed in America afterwards, waiting to be called when their son would be fine and hopefully meet him completely cured from the illness.

As the couple walking inside their home prepared for dinner, Ayame managed to see yet, another letter dropping from the mailbox. The envelope looked rather ordinary but the content called out to her mind for some strange reason. An impulse she didn't know where it come from led her towards that envelope, and grabbing it almost unconsciously, the Hibiki mother made her way to the living room where her husband waited with the meal already set.

When she read the message, something deep began to connect with her son in a more intimately manner. The middle aged woman felt her strength seep away for some unknown reason and almost plummet to the floor from the impression of whoever wrote those lines. Luckily Kenta saw her almost faint and managed to reach her in time, waiting with worried looks what was so important on the message that would affect her this bad.

"I-It's an old family in Itabashi city. . .Kenta. . .I don't know how, but they are in hidden contact with our son and are requesting our presence at their home." The man took the letter on his hands, reading the last part out loud and tilting his head amused by the impossibility of it all.

"It says here, that a lady in that house dreamed our son as part of her Tea house. I don't know Aya. . .You think she is serious?. . .I mean, "our" son as a tea ceremony teacher is something I can't really see him doing." His wife shrugged doubtful by the woman's intuition through the letter as well, but there was a last instruction at the bottom of the paper which made a lot of sense when a black car parked in front of the residence honked loudly for the couple to respond.

"We will bring you here. . .Please tell my employee when you'll be ready to depart." Read Kenta at the same time they exchanged looks with the dark automobile waiting for the couple. The chuffer simply exited the vehicle, bowed respectfully from the distance and waited like a statue for the two Hibiki parents to either follow him or reject the invitation.

"I think this is serious enough Aya. . .What do you want to do?" Asked one last time and just before his own doubts would cloud their judgment, his wife smiled happily at him, ready to accept the chance to see her son once again. "Well. . .I might meet my son a lot sooner than what I expected." That was response enough for the man to wave at the driver, asking him to wait a bit longer while they made the necessary luggage for the trip.

"Japan. . .Here we go." Ventured the couple as they left America. Ayame could feel the trembling need all across her body. This was a good thing and despite the possible changes life could offer her, the pride to see her son once again was enough to wait for as long as she could.

**Back to our regularly scheduled program. . .**

Thankfully Sachiko Hibiki was out of danger when Midori Endo arrived to the hospital in the wee hours of the night, leaving her husband behind with the cab driver and admitting herself nervously into the waiting room. The blue haired pediatrician paced from side to side worried sick during the last hour until that same nurse attending the child when she was born made her way out of the emergency room.

"Don't worry Miss Endo. . .Unlike Dr. Saito, I trust you so please, stay put and let everything else to us." As the main nurse let Midori's worries rest, her desire to understand not only her mentor's behavior towards Ryoga and Ranma, but the reason why would he take his own life forced the young woman to order a few props from the medical facility.

Up until now, the only company she had was Kenji who stared at his wife while she ordered a small T.V. and a VCR from the hospital maintenance department. Kenji found her interest troublesome at times, but his wife had been right so far about Dr. Saito and someone else in the University they weren't able to identify and whose had a sick agenda against those two boys.

The man kept thinking on that ulterior motive for as long as his mind would let him reach, which happened to be briefly short when the loud sound of white noise forced his attention at the small screen. "Mi-Chan. . .What do you have there?" Asked the man with a puzzled frown.

"Dr. Saito not only omitted to the committee the hidden yellow notebooks I have, but he recorded several video journal entries I managed to see during classes and in personal times." As she said this, the white noise gradually died down, leaving behind a professor fixing the lens and focusing the camera at the seat he was occupying.

"January fifth, nineteen-ninety six. This is the first recording I will make about my new class alumni and the experiment marking a new era in genders and its applications on medicine." The voice of the Dr. sure brought a tear on Midori's eye, forcing the girl to clean it as she moved the tape forward.

Kenji always considered the old man as an eccentric professor showing off impossible statements about the power of motherhood and what would happen if men could attain such power. His research in the past and the several speeches he did over genetics and sexual reproduction left many unsaid things about the doctor, but the second Kenji knew his wife was Dr. Saito's most precious student, the man was compelled to search more about the thesis and ideals the doctor had as a teacher in Tokyo university.

He let his thoughts fly while the tape suddenly stopped and a murmur of students taking their seats were being played on the screen. A narrator of sorts began to speak, which kind of made the tape sound professional and at the same time informative when he explained what was happening during the first entry.

**Recording. . .Play. . .**

The busy attendance in Dr. Saito's class sure brought pride into his work after the amazing donations and reviews from other Universities into his field of study kept piling up in the headmaster's office. Investors and other professors started to attend his lectures about male adaptation over female roles on future research, and in the end every bit of data Ryoga managed to acquire as a test subject made an important contribution for mankind.

After the meaningful changes the boy turned mother experienced back in Nerima were recovered thanks to Midori Endo, the professor received a long distance call he expected for so long from the first group interested on Jusenkyo curses.

"_Doctor Takeshi Saito, it's been some time since we talked to you. Tell me. . .How is everything going with our star subject_." Professor Saito held nervously the ear piece, contemplating how difficult things had become after the fanged teen became extremely jealous of his work as a mother.

"Everything is going according to plans. As we speak Mr. Hibiki, or should I say Miss. Ryoga Hibiki has adapted magnetically at her new role as a mother and single parent. All the data has been sent to you this past Friday and I expect some more during this week."

"_Tell me. . .What has happened with the boy who give birth. Has he showed any new development at all_?" The older man hoped for his higher-ups not to touch this issue, but as they invested heavily in his research Dr. Saito had no other choice but to report truthfully.

"Negative. He has rejected his involvement entirely and there is no recurrence from his previous state after he keeps a very heterosexual life with no effect from his incident." The investor speaking through the phone left a big pause in between chats, letting the doctor know his intended desire to take this experiments further ahead was very much present in the conversation.

"_Very well. Discontinue all his data and leave him out of the study altogether, in the meanwhile keep an eye on Miss. Ryoga Hibiki and I want to be very clear about this last detail_." The voice over the phone line stopped suddenly, making the last request a very important one according to the silent pause the man made.

"_We have several documents the foolish boy never read in detail. Mr. Saito. . .We need subject number three once "she" becomes of age. Keep us informed and be ready to extract her_." The phone suddenly went dead after the man impolitely on the other side handed off the device with no regard for the professor's response.

The professor fell on his chair, deeply thinking on the inhuman acts he had been forced over the years to do for the benefit of others. In the past he was admitted into other faculties with the goal to study and test Jusenkyo water on living creatures.

As the screen shifted around, both Midori and Kenji saw the rather crisp image from the doctor during this time's experiment, and changed into a black and white film made by a very much younger Takeshi Saito working on a much bigger laboratory.

Animals were always the test subjects, but the problem wasn't a transformed rat into a pig or a cow. The terrible side effects came when that young Dr. Saito dealt with rats transformed into male and female subjects only to be "terminated" like the animals they were after the subjects didn't pass such experiments with success.

Takeshi's heart had always been one of loyalty towards his work, changing it into a cold piece of iron across the years, but when he saw poor beasts acting so humanly back then, that cold piece of coal began to soften by their reactions. At some point he began to question his research when the tears from transformed women begging with sadden eyes not to be killed in the process, forced him to think if they really were human. But. . .They were rats weren't they?. . .The man didn't think so once the living creature acquired a human brain and in consequence human emotions.

Dr. Saito took his glasses off, massaging the bridge of his nose while taking long, tiredly breaths of desperation. "Little one. I don't want to do this. . .I really don't. But. . ." There were no more words he could say to neither of the subjects when present scientists would find his tears amusing and even funny. The Professor wanted to be subjective about the terrible tests those men would do at the subject Takeshi had on his table, but the others forced him in the end to be objective like any other unbiased researcher looking for "the greater good"

Those were the precious moments it took for his soften heart to freeze over and look away as the screams of men and women turning back into rats would be disposed appropriately in an incinerator. An hour later the good doctor was back on his office, drinking that hard liquor bottle the man always hid from his peers and the one who drowned his desperation to scream for forgiveness.

"_Have I killed in the name of science!?. . .I followed orders to a tee, and those specimens were animals. . .Innocent creatures who don't deserved to be put to rest_." Suddenly his eyes shot at the window, catching the happy song from a bird and forcing the real sin destroying every cell in his brain caught up to his emotions.

"_It's bad enough I killed an animal, but that's not it. . .I terminated a human life within the tiny creature into oblivion. The rules of the world will not apply as long as they die like the way they were born, but in my mind. . .In my consciousness, I am guilty of killing several humans_. . ."

As the man dropped his arms defeated over the desk, underneath it's workplace, a big drawer had two more objects besides the bottle of whiskey. . .A yellow folder which had two names written on it. . .Ryoga Hibiki, and Ranma Saotome. . .And a thirty-five caliber gun. At the end of the first entry the good doctor stared at the lens for just a second, perhaps to beg for forgiveness or maybe to warn whoever was watching to be careful. After he lingered a second too long his hand reached off the camera and the recording went dead. . .

**End of tape. . .**

The white noise came back to the screen, leaving a bewildered and scared couple looking at each other and pondering about the tape. "T-That's why he took his life Ken-kun. . .D-Did you see all those lab rats transform into beautiful women and strong men?. . .And. . .A-And. . ."

There wasn't much else the girl could say until her eyes could not resist the strain from such heavy burden. Both kenji and his wife saw not only a rat with expressive eyes begging silently to be freed, but those same subjects being tossed into the flames of a lab sized incinerator with no remorse or guilt while doing so.

She was beyond understanding now, welcoming Dr. Saito's choice as a redeeming move, but still wondering who else was pulling the strings behind the professor. "We need to do something besides feel bad Mi-Chan. According to the video, Ranma signed some type of documents and those bastards are after Sachiko. There has to be something we can do now. . ."

"There is husband. . .Listen to me carefully and follow my lead." Midori began to explain something she had been thinking before. The young speaker found the solution hard to implement when Ryoga were to promptly comeback from her lost state, but it looked like the only viable option to give the couple more time to plan a better way to solve this mess.

* * *

Back on Nerima, the fanged boy's nerves began to grow out of proportion as he made his way out of town thanks to Kasumi's help. The pressure of his daughter in danger was his real drive though, leaving behind Ranma and one golden opportunity to patch things up with the boy. As the lost boy walked hurriedly towards the train station, a nagging sensation stayed up in his mind, contemplating those blue eyes full of hurt and distrust and wondering how fast this mess became so complicated.

"He blames me for what happened, which may be true. . .Heck. I know it was my stupidity what caused all this mess. But his eyes. . .I can't take them off my mind. It's as if he had been crying, but no. . .He would never cry for anything in the world. . .Unless. . ." The boy felt impotent to deal with Ranma's situation at the moment, fact that forced a promise he resolved to see it through at the end of all this madness.

Both feelings tore the teen apart, but obviously one merited more importance than the other. Still, Ranma's denial and sudden amnesia spoke loudly into his heart to the point where the boy pulled around the pouch Midori gave him for cases like this without realizing he was still in public.

The tiny kangaroo pouch had inside a tiny thermos he always procured for emergencies, a very neat set of dark clip-in extensions matching perfectly his hair and a pair of soft shoes fitting perfectly on the inside, and molding his steps into the feminine walking girl the Endo's grew to love. The trick was amazing to see but what stopped him from doing it was the sudden appearance of the pigtailed boy rushing at his side out of no where.

"Hey, Ryoga!. . ." The ex-lost boy could do nothing but ball his fists and snarl defiantly again, damning his timing and pushing the feminine attire back into the tiny pack, hiding it from view. "What the hell do you want now!?" Spoke loud and clear the boy, winning the surprise looks from Kasumi and forcing the pair to a sudden stop.

Ranma stopped a feet away from him, pressing his chest to recover from the sprint and searching carefully the proper words to avoid another fight. "L-Listen Ryoga. . .'bout what happened back in Tokyo, I. . ." He wanted to explain why he cowardly scoffed the situation away, specially when his own son had passed away seconds before he did so, but the memories kept drawing a blank, making his explanation rather moot.

As Ranma tried to reach and grab his shoulder again, a scowl filled Ryoga's eyes just as he grabbed that reaching hand and pulled it with all his strength towards the opposite wall, which oddly enough had been one of his weakest moves yet. He could just accept the pigtailed boy's honest intentions, but Ryoga dreaded to mess things up thanks to his now soft heart and desire to soothe him with the truth so. . .With all the pain to cause him more struggle, the fanged boy swallowed his helping demeanor and changed back into the offended teen he had become before knowing the truth. Ranma didn't expect the sudden move either, taking the full damage from the wall against his back , but wondering why there was no pain.

Ryoga didn't care one bit for the boy's feelings once he hardened his mind, lunging on top of him and grabbing his shirt with force while trying to let a disgruntled voice out instead of an understanding one. "I don't care what you have to say Ranma. You rejected your son, gave him in adoption and moved on with your life like if he was of no consequence."

"_D-Damn it. . .That was too cruel. I got to tone it down_. . ." Thought the fanged teen, but nothing could spare him the pain to shut his mouth after those blue eyes began to tremble and moist out of such harsh words. It was too late to go back though, and after Ryoga stayed glued in the same demanding position, the teen felt the need to keep going, but with more tact than what he started from.

Ranma was still on the floor, watching his ex-friend's eyes moist by tears, thinking that maybe he hurt him beyond repair. . .Too bad that wasn't the reason why Ryoga wanted to cry. The brown-eyed boy took a deep whiff of breath, stared back at those same blue eyes and poured a mix of lies and truths with the hope to confuse him and let him go. "I-I know I was acting stupidly and made castles in the air about you and me when any of that wasn't real, but "he" was your baby Ranma!. . .I-I hoped you and I could at least be friends and raise him like that. . .In a friendly environment. I. . .I want to talk about this more closely, but not now. . .Please, let me go and we can discuss our situation later. "

His words stumbled into the pigtailed boy's mind, forcing to remember a devoted friend cleaning, cooking and even spoiling him when the boy was a pregnant girl. "T-That's what I need ta talk with you man. . .You see. . ." But again. Ryoga cleaned his swollen eyes and turned around, walking away as his mind reminded him someone else was in trouble and Ranma could wait for now.

"Forget it. . .You are in the past and nothing will bring my happiness back ever." Added with clenched teeth and hiding from Ranma's stare so abruptly, even the elder Tendo daughter could see his struggle. "If you value our friendship, stay away from me until I can come and talk this over!" After the softer declaration made a lot more sense to both teens, Ranma stood up and moved away from the pair, riddled with guilt for what he had done, and watching the fanged boy darting away in the precise moment Akane walked from a safe distance.

Ranma saw that boy vanish from his life all thanks to an accident he didn't know how to handle better neither now or then, but there was hope, he thought with a sternly look into the horizon, finding his situation much better to deal with than before. "I told you to leave him alone Ranma. . .He has. . .Some issues and to be honest, we have ours." Said finally Akane as she pulled the boy towards the Tendo Dojo.

A reeling mind told him to back off and listen to his fiancée. . .But his instincts. Those tiny little devils were sneaking as always in his head, and as a result, the pigtailed martial artist kissed Akane's hand while releasing it from his grasp and darting in a haze towards his old friend and rival. "Sorry 'kane, but I need ta explain him why I left the baby behind, an' I got ta do it now!" The girl let him go, wondering what exactly had happened for real with Ryoga and little Sachiko and why her fiancé had a look of remorse screaming for redemption.

Once again Ryoga pulled the several items out, asking Kasumi to please watch his back and make sure this time no one followed them before he ran into an alley and changed. He pulled his yellow shirt inside out, fixed four different sized extensions on the back of his hair and lastly poured some of the cold water on his face.

When Ryoga skipped out from the alley while putting the soft feminine shoes, a radiant new girl walked gracefully on the sidewalk with yet, another beautiful girl. Ryoga immediately felt the changes and adapted accordingly by moving and swaying just like she learned before, and just like the first time they met, a gasping Kasumi gave her a big thumb of success when his transformation was flawless.

"I can't believe how differently you and the curse are. It may be because Ranma acts the same in both forms, but the way you move and act. . .It's like a real girl Ryoga!" The impression in Kasumi's words flattered the fanged girl so much, she forced a look away, hiding a big blush across her nose. "Thank you Kasumi-san. . .I did everything I could to represent a mother for my daughter and according to Midori, a full make over was in order."

"But nothing else is in my mind if you want to ask." Said lastly the girl when she smelled the question lingering on the tip of Kasumi's tongue. It was so easy to see she wanted to know "that" point on all this, but Ryoga made it clear when she signed to be a real woman about that clause, and every step of the way has reinforced that same thought. "I am not attracted to boys so, I am not attracted to Ranma. . .My role is to be a mother and a strong feminine model for Sachi. If I stay single the rest of my life, so be it. . .But I would never let a man get near me." The answer was so crystal clear Kasumi dared not to ask again, following the girl quietly towards the station instead of pressing more on the matter.

"There it is. . .Are you sure you don't want me to take you into the train?" Asked the eldest Tendo at a girl who thanked her help and assured the girl she was more than ready to be alone. "I have Sachi with me Kasumi-san. . .It was hard to pinpoint my way through the city before, but now that I can see the train station, it should be easier to get there." After they agreed to see each other when the girl would take Ono with her, Ryoga bid farewell and walked trustingly the last two blocks on her own, letting Kasumi go back to the Dojo.

As she walked across the streets, a few reflective surfaces gave her the chance to look at her face which just like Ranma's, it gave her the exact effect a pretty girl always showed in public. Ryoga always wondered why Ranma when in female form had that blue like hue shade on top of her eyes, thinking that maybe the idiot liked to put on some makeup. But after the first time she transformed, the girl saw how her brows were filled like if brushed with dark makeup, black eye liner made her green orbs stand even more and so did her cheekbones accentuating her medium white to brown skin tone with a reddish blend.

In the end, Ryoga reached the conclusion who ever girl drowned all those years ago used makeup when she died and the transformation adopted those effects to the cursed subjects. She sighed content by that, accepting it as a gift when real makeup was one of the things she refused to wear or use from day one.

Suddenly the girl forgot such fleeting thoughts, feeling how little Sachi came into mind again, and forcing her to run mindlessly ahead, crashing against something she wasn't able to avoid. "What the . . .!" Ryoga looked everywhere hoping to find another person on the floor but what made her face blue was the invading tiny hands grasping her ample chest perversely.

"Oh my!. . .I leave home for a few weeks and this is what welcomes me home?. . .Oh my pretties, glad to see you again." The fanged girl's skin crawled desperately when the tiny old man in a purple uniform ogled and groped so carelessly, she found hard to concentrate right away.

"Damn it Happosai. . .Get the hell off!" Screamed the girl as she swatted the old man against the floor. "Oh!. .. My pretty knows my name. Ain't that a nice surprise. . ." As soon as he tried once more to absorb life out her breasts, a foot planted right on his face, sending the old geezer tumbling into the street, and crashing near a light post.

Ryoga turned up to see Ranma once again clenching his teeth in ire and staring straight at his master with the desire to punish him right there and then. "Damn old man, stop harassing girls with those gross pair of paws!" Happy shook his head vigorously, finding Ranma's intervention bothersome but welcomed once the tiny man pulled a bucket with water out of thin air.

"Why Ranma!. . .Is so nice for you to come and greet your master!" Said sarcastically when the new redhead was his next prey from his life absorbing technique. Ryoga stared at the girl turning shades of blue while his master groped her chest undisturbed.

Dam pervert!. . .Get the hell out of here." Demanded the fanged girl as her foot connected with the old man, this time sending him a few blocks away. Ranma still saw stars by the attack, leaving her defenseless for a brief moment, but best of all, the redhead never saw how adoring Ryoga-chan stared at her. The fanged girl herself found the thought so disturbing, but she was unable to look away when Ranma's female form was someone she really cared about.

Out of fear, the fanged teen decided to leave her alone affected more by the tensed need to procure her daughter at the moment, and although she hated male Ranma, the strange approach of Kuno a block away sure looked like a bad time for an unconscious pigtailed girl to be at his mercy.

"Idiot. . .I wish I could leave you here sprawled on the pavement, but that moron will hug you to death." Ryoga managed to drag Ranma into the alley just in time when a hand grabbed hers, pulling the surprised girl into the arms of such boy.

"Oh doth my eyes deceive me from such beautiful creature?. . .Alas. Where hath thee been all my life. . .My "green-eyed goddess". . .?" Ryoga blinked in frozen expectancy, understanding now how Ranma sometimes were so easy captured by sudden attacks like this one.

Forcing the shock out of his closing face, the fanged girl prayed not to hurt him too much when she pushed him aside, afraid by how near his face was getting to her own. Kuno tumbled a few yards, hitting himself and passing out, but still alive when the girl noticed her still weakened state was more than fitting to knock the boy out.

"Wow, you sure pack a punch." Said Ranma who rubbed her head from her own groping assault just as the now girl wobbly walked out of the tight corridor. Ryoga tried to calm down, thinking the redhead had no idea who she was, but her skin crawled again when the girl walked closer in with a friendly smile on her features and a pair of eyes looking for friendship.

"Hi!, I'm Ranma Saotome. . .We've met before remember?" Ryoga kept her eyes anywhere but crossing them with hers. The fanged girl faked a smile and bowed at the girl while her feet turned around, ready to leave. "N-Nice to meet you. . .My name is Ryoki Endo." Her voice was once again so feminine and refined, the pigtailed girl hadn't a clue who she really was.

Trying to break the ice, Ranma recalled why they met in the first place, offering the same comment than before. "Say. . .Were you able ta find that other park?" Ryoga felt the urgent need to leave, but Ranma seemed eager to stay and chat, giving the girl no other option but to stay in place. After a while both girls gave each other short, direct questions and answers until Ryoga had to forcibly press her leave.

"I'm sorry Miss. Saotome was it?. . .I need to be somewhere else. Maybe we can keep talking on another time?" Ranma found the conversation appealing and relaxing, accepting a rain check for later. "Sure, but how can I contact you. . .?"

"I live with the Endo's. . .In fact, Kasumi Tendo knows them very well. I think the Tendo's have a Dojo near by." Ranma explained next how she knew the Tendos and Kasumi was a very close relative of hers. After they agreed to see each other later, the fanged teen pressed her steps towards the last block and was so close to the entrance, the girl was so grateful no one else was following her.

The only disturbing thing Ranma felt as she walked away was when Ryoga would turn and glance deservedly at the redhead who slowly tilted her head and smiled back, depositing her eyes on the swaying of her hips and rocking her blue orbs with the same motion. The fanged girl felt rather nervously after such stare, forcing her steps into a fast dash which incidentally made her hips rock harder and with more sensuous abandon.

When the big doors were mere steps away, Ryoga walked without looking ahead, splattering herself against the wall, and cursing mutely while waving with a dumb look on her face at the redhead. "_Damn it!. . .What the hell is wrong with me. Is not like he makes me nervous_. . ."

When the stressed moment passed, the ex-lost girl made her way towards the only point they convened in case of an emergency. . .The public phones. When she arrived to the station, Ono already waited with a message about the baby once the phone in the clinic rang. "Ryoga?" Asked the doctor taken back by how feminine and jovial the girl sounded.

"Yes Sensei it's me. . .Do you have word about my girl?" Ryoga could be heard pretty shook off by her daughter's disappearance which Dr. Tofu understood, and although he wanted to ask her about Ranma and the little girl together, he opted to send her back to Tokyo's main hospital where her daughter had been admitted.

"She caught a virus and arrived there with fever and cough, but don't worry Ryoga, all babies get those sickness and she was attended on her way to the hospital. I will mark the address, but Kenji should be waiting for you once you arrive. She stays in the infant ward on the third floor, and the room is three-eleven."

Ryoga didn't wait any longer, buying a ticket in a flash and boarding the first train to Tokyo. This was one of those warnings nurses gave her during her stay in the hospital since little Sachi was born, and the girl tensely thought on the type of scolding those same nurses were going to give her once she arrived.

Still, the thought to have her daughter sick and on her own brought tears on her eyes, and there was nothing that could calm her down but the recrimination to be a bad mother. After the train reached the main city, three and a half hours later, the girl found so easy to take a cab and walk into the hospital where Kenji awaited her call.

Both man and girl hugged somewhat closely while forgetting if the teen was really a boy or if the man was married, but still the only concern in Ryoga's mind was her baby, ignoring the looks from nurses and patients alike.

"H-How is she Kenji-san. . ." Her desperate eyes begged him to let her leave and walk to the room, but his arms kept pulling the girl back, guiding her into a more secluded area where a T.V. set already waited for the girl. "The doctor discarded RSV but she came here with a fever of one hundred and one degrees."

Kenji explained she was safe but the little girl had some unforeseen effects, forcing only related family members close to the baby to be allowed in. Ryoga couldn't take it anymore, shoving the man aside as she walked into the room desperately. In that precise moment, Midori and three nurses turned to see at the mother faint the second little Sachi rolled her eyes uncontrolably by a febrile seizure.

"Damn it!. . .Take her to the next room now!" Ordered the doctor while the nurses tried to bring the temperature down in the child. Moments later Ryoga snapped from her unconscious state out of fear, noticing how the room spun uncontrollably around the girl and whatever she had eaten during the day threatened to empty her stomach. The girl tried to stand despite such state, but Midori stopped her before doing so.

"Ryoga. .Calm down. What you saw is not dangerous for the baby like you make it out to be, but a simple effect from the fever. She is better now, but I can't let you see Sachi until you calm down." Even after the soothing words Midori whispered in her ears gave the girl some respite, Ryoga kept seeing her daughter convulse from the high fever, watching her tiny eyes revolve from one side to the next and blaming herself fully.

With a strenuous punch aimed at no one, the fanged mother blasted the two vending machines from their original position inadvertently, sending them all the way against the wall, and bursting all their content on the floor. Doctors, nurses and orderly stopped and stared in awe at the enormous strength the girl suddenly possessed not daring to intervene for their own sakes, but causing the Endo's to look apologetically at the floor and take full responsibility from her actions.

"This is all my fault. . .!" Shouted vengefully the girl into the air, blaming the only culprit she could find in her mind. Midori closed in on her. Grabbing firmly a shoulder while the question left her lips with puzzlement.

"Ryoga-Chan. . .Are you accusing yourself from a natural illness affecting you daughter?. . .She is bound to get an illness like all the millions of babies out there. She is prone to be susceptible far easier that, I cannot deny, but it was a calculated risk we all took for her immune system to work normally!" The young mother shook her head vehemently, glancing hurtful at her friend when a big part in her speech was wrong.

"That may be true Mi-Chan. . .This may not be all my fault, but I should have kept a better eye on her. Why in the hell did I have to test myself when my little girl needed my full attention. It's inconceivable that she is weak to the environment and I'm playing around town with my sense of direction."

"My little angel was battling in that plastic bubble and was alive for mere seconds as I swore to protect her from anything. . .And what do I do once I get home?. I relax and take a day off thinking my daughter was a strong little girl capable to withstand any virus flying around."

Ryoga's hands trembled in anger towards herself mostly, admitting she might had a lot of pressures from translating books and parenting a sick child, but as soon as her mind reeled back into her past, another face made the teen recoil instinctively against the other parent figure missing the scene.

She wondered about Ranma and the possible chance he could have to develop a link between his little girl and him, but thanks to Dr. Saito and his experiments, the lost girl knew Ranma was never going to be capable to embrace that connection. That thought alone made the girl finally cry bitterly and accept Midori's explanation out of pity for herself.

When the sour tears stopped falling, a bigger surge of peace dawned on the girl, as if that was what she really needed to free her mind of the shame. Thanks to the blue haired woman's words, Ryoga began to calm down and started to apologize for her demeanor, admitting mostly to the couple she didn't mean to became this stressful. After she arranged a payment for the broken machines and the doctors allowed her to check on Sachiko, the young mother walked timidly into her room, meeting once again a baby in a bubble container and fighting for dear life.

"It's just temporary Miss. Hibiki, and by the way. . ." The nurse talking serenely smiled at the teen, bobbing her head slightly by how fortunate her daughter is. "She has a very brave mother and others in her state have returned to the hospital sooner. That means you are doing a great job."

Ryoga smiled back, bobbing as well while she was left with Midori and her husband in the room. The tiny bundle tossed and slightly turned sensing her worried mother was near. With a tiny crooked smile, the infant acknowledged her presence, sending waves of warm and fuzzy feelings Ryoga interpreted instantly.

"Don't worry little one. . .Mommy is here and she will never stay away for long anymore." Both mother and daughter stayed near each other for the rest of the afternoon, feeding and playing until a nurse asked Ryoga to wait a few hours outside.

On the waiting room, a very concerned Midori sat next to the teen, keeping in her mind a question that needed to be asked. "Ryoga-Chan. . .Be honest with me and tell me. Are you planning to ever tell Ranma about his own baby?. . .May I remind you he is her mother and deserves to know."

Ryoga had thought about it for some time now, and before answering truthfully, the girl decided to come clean with her foster family once and for all. She would have never let that idiot know about Sachiko afraid to loose her in the process, but what about Sachi's feelings as her daughter. She was bound to ask sooner or later and what could she say to at that point when pride and fear forced the pigtailed boy out of Sachi's life.

With an almost monotonous tone the fanged teen told Midori the last choice she reached for the sake of her daughter without loosing her resolve. "I want Sachi to know her real mother, and I have swore to find a way to make that encounter real. . .But what if I lose her in the trade. Akane is back with him, and as soon as Ranma knows Sachiko is his daughter, I'm sure they will take her away. I don't want that. . ."

It was a hard decision for sure, but from everybody's point of view in the situation, Ryoga was the one sharing pains and tears during a process made for two. Midori saw the teen learning to be a better mother and a woman for the child, but forgetting who she really was and burying herself in a hole she might not be able to get out until is too late. "Fine. I will not ask you again sugar. Let's just enjoy this time before we can go back home." Admonished the pediatrician, trying to calm an already tense girl.

A sudden glance to the floor from the fanged girl told Midori she decided to take another decision about going back to Nerima. "What is it?" Asked puzzled the young woman. "I'm staying Mi-Chan. . .I've met Ranma again and he tried to talk with me."

"We argued at the beginning and when we took our separate ways, I managed to change into Ryoki. That's when we met again and he wanted me to be his friend or something. . .The point is I gave him your home address as the place I stayed out of panic and now I don't think it should be safe for my to live back in Nerima."

Midori understood her dilemma, and after her control over her lack of direction thanks to the baby was a sure thing now, Ryoga could be on her own with no problem of getting lost. "Then I will talk to Kenji and will be here on our old apartment."

Ryoga tried to stop her from arranging forced decisions on her behalf, but the elder girl forced Ryoga to sit obediently on the couch while tears demanded her place as the Endo/Hibiki family matriarch. "You actually want me and my husband to leave you behind. . .You actually want "us" to forget little Sachi who has become like our own daughter and the girl who has stolen sleepless nights not only at your side, but thankfully at mine. . .Is that what you want!?"

Ryoga didn't know what to answer, ashamed by her rushed verdict, and finding Midori's trust overwhelming beyond that of a sister. "I'm sorry Mi-Chan!. . .I didn't mean for you to see it that way. . .I just want to release you from my burden." Both girls hugged closely for a moment, letting some repressed steam out until the man of the house interrupted them when he returned with three cups of coffee.

"Did I miss something?" Asked puzzled the man, but his wife always had the last word in the family and this time it wasn't the exception. "Yes honey. . We're moving back again." Kenji knew better than to contradict his wife, so. . .Before he could say anything about such rush decision, the motivational speaker took his seat besides the girls and proposed to hear what the couple planned before any other option could come in the way.

"That's perfect honey, you know I support you one hundred percent, but. . .Shouldn't you show Ryoga-chan the tape and talk about our move?" The blue haired young woman had no other option but to agree with her husband. She tenderly grabbed Ryoga's hand, guiding her to the corner of the waiting room and explaining what she was about to see while inserting the piece of plastic.

The fanged teen was speechless as the video kept moving forward. Questions raised everywhere, from the research subjects getting killed, to the answers she needed about her daughter's involvement with those men. At the end of the video, once again that white noise stayed for a few seconds longer before Midori could turn the T.V. off, when she did so, Kenji decided to take the stand.

"We've been thinking Sachi-chan is safe here Ryoga. Midori is the student in charge of the research and as long as the baby is in her care, the committee will dare nothing against your daughter. The problem is you. . .They want to keep pressing more tests I am not sure I'd let them do, and so, we thought that you should leave with me for a few days while your little girl gets better."

It was impossible for Ryoga to leave her child after what happened, but Kenji had a point. According to the tape, those men had signed documents with the girl and Ranma in the past, giving them full custody of her child and she being around could enforce them to take action towards her daughter.

Tears threatened to stream across her face again, tears of pain and bitter anguish, but the girl bobbed her head and accepted the plan for her daughter's sake. "F-Fine. . .I'll go with you, but Mi-Chan. . .Please look after her. . ." Pleaded the girl with desperate eyes.

The answer was implied and rhetorical of course, but Mrs. Endo took it on stride to make sure the girl would know every detail about little Sachi while she would be away. "You know I will Ryoga. . .Go with my husband and try to relax. Of course you won't . . .I know that much, but do it for your daughter's sake. . .She and I will be here, waiting for you in a few days."

After they shared a nice coffee session and went back to see Sachiko all refreshed and happy, all three stayed the rest of the day enjoying that little bundle's smile and giggles, forcing Ryoga's departure to be a lot more painful than she expected.

Time came at night when Kenji left to their old apartment, picking a few things for himself and buying other more feminine stuff on the way back to the hospital. "This is the best I could get in such a short notice." The few dresses fitting tightly around Ryoga were nothing like the attire Ranma loved to use as a girl.

In fact, The fanged mother specifically detailed the measures and designs she wanted after a long discussion with Midori and Kasumi during her total transformation. The uniforms were serious office dress code which covered her torso with a thick white blouse carefully made to avoid any wardrobe malfunction and a jacket hiding her assets in a much more conservative manner.

The skirt was very reserved as well, dropping the bottom part all the way to her calves and accentuating a long, less curvaceous figure. . .All in all, the several pieces once wore by the beautiful girl turned Ryoga into a boring secretary with no figure or shapes men could be enticed about.

"Good. . .At least no other guy is going to bother me like this." Declared satisfied the girl while contemplating her hidden body against a full size mirror. Midori and Kenji found hard to believe her at this point, wondering if what she was doing was a nonchalantly teen enjoying the view, or a worried mother snapping out of reality.

"Ryoga. . .A-Are you checking yourself up. . .?" Asked the blue haired girl, finding her behavior strange at best. Ryoga just blinked several times confused as she studied this comfortable body she inherited by force. During the last months, a strong repulsion to look at it, specially naked, kept the fanged teen from prodding too much into the new sensations she learned mostly by the situation.

This time though, she not only looked at a body very much feminine, but the girl dared to compare what her mind believed was a big change between herself and that other redheaded teen. "Um. . .I was just thinking about Ranma and me. It's weird but. . .Ever since I was transformed I never realized certain differences between the two of us."

"She can act as tomboyish as she wants and still look very girlish. I could have gone the same way, but I felt remorse to act like that in front of my daughter so I underwent becoming a woman the hard way, still. . .Things like the sudden change of hue over our eyes, the color of our skin, or even my green eyes and Ranma's hair are treats foreign to our race. . .It's like the curse, or the girl who drown did not belonged in China at all."

Midori had thought about that as well, finding and researching those data last while she still investigated about Sachi and those men who are after the little girl. "I know. . .It's really strange to see a blue-eyed with red hair teen in Japan or China. Those treats belong more to a German or another European race."

"Same goes with your light-brown skinned and green eyes, not to mention other aspects no other woman is able to defeat on her own." When she said that, Ryoga and her began to blush furiously at the several incidents they had during the full adaptation from male intellect to female. Kenji was once again out of the loop, but at this point the man just shrugged his shoulders and left them alone.

The cursed girl had certain abilities unnecessary for a fighter to implement, but Midori recognized how amazing it was for Ryoga to never shave her legs, or any other part of her body like most women are forced to do almost on a daily basis.

The other thing Ryoga referred about her change though, was the strange development Ranma went through during her own transformation. . .Ryoga was a very sexual active girl clearly shown by her period a few days after she was transformed and stayed longer as a girl.

It didn't matter for the fanged mother who embraced this new way of life head on anyway, but what worried Midori the most was the possible action those men from the university could do to her if they knew that. "Let's hurry up Ryoga. . .I'm sure you don't want to leave, but the sooner you go, the sooner you'll be back to see your daughter."

The teen couldn't agree more. She and Kenji finally made their way into the station, leaving Sachiko and Midori behind while the girl discussed the future she wanted with the man. "So. . .After we give this speech, we'll come home and I really want to stop translating books. It's just too hard to keep up looking at the screen and watch little Sachi you know?"

The man found hard to believe how motherly a man could really get, but after he witnessed Ryoga's struggle to stay afloat, the professional speaker realized he could be the perfect solution for Ryoga's dilemma. "I got it!. . .Why don't we travel all over Japan during my Tour. I sure need someone who can translate for me to those who can't understand and is a good pay for a less strained job."

Ryoga found the idea appealing, nodding ever so slightly to his plan and smiling happily for his help. As the pair kept talking and joking during the journey many thoughts crossed Ryoga's mind. She knew that if Midori and Kenji asked her to leave her baby behind it wasn't only because her safety, but Ryoga's sanity as well.

They had become the family she never knew as a lost boy, and that helped the girl to embrace decisions a lot easier. Once the train stopped in Itabashi City, both the girl and the older boy were gladly accepted on an Hotel near downtown.

They took matters on their own hands and presented themselves to the several groups attending the event. Ryoga immediately went into action as Kenji found hard to deal with several clubs coming not only from Europe, but America and Africa.

The man was ecstatic the second she skillfully changed from one idiom to another language on the fly, missing little to no translating errors as she would busily pull a strand of loose hair behind her ear, and proceeded to guide those foreign people according to Kenji's itinerary.

"Wow!. . .That was intense. . ." Said the girl with a puff of air forcibly pushed out of her lips. "I hear you. . .You practically answered all their questions no matter how they said them or what mannerism they used. I am used to that kind of work but I get lost so easily. . .I just don't know how you do it. . ." Mentioned the man completely absorbed by her talents as a translator.

"You have no idea how hard it gets when I'm in China one second, and suddenly I'm talking to a Spanish guy hundred of miles away from where I was. It's a daunting chore for sure, but once you are able to avoid major conflicts with foreign countries, the swapping of languages gets easy." Yup. Whether Ryoga wanted to accept it or not, she did have good things in her life unlike the way she believed before all this began.

The afternoon soon fell on them, and with it, the dark night on a strange part of a town. Kenji decided their work was done from the friendly handshaking, presenting and instructions about the speech event the next day, to a nice farewell and walk towards the hotel.

That's when things took a different turn for both boys. As they approached to their reserved rooms, a man dressed as a chuffer waited right outside of the building, holding a phone on his hand and waving at the pair. Kenji was the first in get closer, talking with the driver and bobbing now and then from whatever they were chatting.

Moments later he called the girl. "Ryoga. . .This is an employee who works on a very famous Tea house here in Itabashi. Apparently his bosses know me and you very well and had asked us to accept their invitation." The girl kept swapping looks between the two males, finding the invitation strange, but since Kenji was the man in charge, the girl fixed her set of glasses and nodded with the request.

"If you think that's a good idea, I'll come with you." The young man thanked the employee, and let him open the door of the limousine for the couple to go in. Once in the luxurious car, the girl managed to see a rather familiar design on the interior. . .A pair of young girls picking up rice from the fields, and that instantly was branded in her mind. "This is a good sign. . .Don't tell me how I know, but I do. . ." After she said that the car drove away and Ryoga Hibiki began yet, another part of her training as a girl.

* * *

Back on Nerima, a pigtailed teen joyfully skipped on his way to the Tendos, inadvertently enthralled about his second meeting with that fascinating girl . Akane waited patiently after she left the boy chase after Ryoga, and when they met back at the house, the girl looked eager to know what had happened.

"Were you able to find him Ranma?" The Saotome heir shook his head when he couldn't find the fanged teen anywhere but his demeanor never waned after he finally met the girl escaping his mind. "No. . .I followed him all the way into the city but when I thought I had him, he vanished completely."

He then tilted his head amusedly when those strange emerald colored eyes kept popping in his mind. At first he doubted in telling his girl knowing how jealousy could worsen the relationship between the two, but after all, Akane was the love of his life and he had no feelings for any other prospect so far. "The weird thing though is that I just met that girl with green eyes again. . .It's strange but she reminds me to someone else, but I just can' put my finger on who?"

Akane's eyes grew in surprise, realizing Ryoga managed to change into his alternate form without being noticed by her fiancé, forcing the girl to gasp loudly unconsciously. After she composed herself back to normal, the raven haired girl took him by the arm and pulled him into the house.

"Really?. . .C-Can you tell me more about this girl with green eyes?" Ranma found less than usual her sudden interest about another girl, specially when Akane described the girl with so much anticipation. "We met by accident once when she was lost, but she looked really busy and preferred to leave on her own."

"I let her go, but then I saw the old pervert gropin' her chest, I helped her out by kickin' him ta the ground." His description of the facts about the strange fanged girl managing to escape a second time from Happi's attack by sheer strength alone was the flash Ranma remembered when a fleeting question escaped back then, but now it lingered back into his brain.

"Wait. . .You don' think she could be related to Ryoga don' you?. . .I mean, she was really lost an' those fangs are rare ta see on anyone but him, not ta mention that monstrous strength only Ryoga has." He began to put two in two, finally seeing a very much female version of the fanged teen walking away from the boy.

Akane didn't know how to change his mind at this point. Ryoga tried his best to separate the curse from his real self and he succeeded at some point, but even when the fanged girl learned to act and be like a real woman, there were subtleties a close friend would be able to identify and Ranma was a close friend whether they liked to admit it or not.

There had to be something the Tendo youth could do to protect her new sister and that was the mentality she reached when a tiny piglet came to mind. "Ranma. . .I wanted to talk to him about P-Chan remember?. . .I told Ryoga I knew about his secret, but we still need to clarify why I never said a thing or the reason why he didn't do it either."

That made the necessary effect when the pigtailed boy changed his mind back from the possible relation between the girl and Ryoga. The tiny piglet had been an old trademark thanks his own mistakes, but the point wasn't the curse, it was the time Ranma had dealt on the past with the lost boy, and a sister was never accounted for in the family. . .Except for Yoiko, but that too, was a neatly trick the pigtailed boy came up with long ago. "I know 'kane, but we should ask her if she has a relative gettin' lost all the time. Who knows, maybe they are cousins or somethin'. . ."

Akane noted certain curiosity in Ranma's words. He sounded so taken by the girl who she considered beautiful just like Jusenkyo loves to make cursed men. Still, what kept her from feeling jealous was the deep hatred Ryoga had for the pigtailed boy and now that she thought about it, that was the next part in the conversation.

"Listen to me Ranma. Now that we're talking about Ryoga. . .I really need to know. What happened to that baby and I want to know the truth." The girl walked him not into the house this time, but towards the Dojo where she felt safe to talk about those matters.

"I will tell you what Ryoga said about "him" but I need to know your side as well so, start talking Mr." Said rather pushy the girl. The male teen found hard to describe with more lies what he and Ryoga practiced those five months in isolation from family though, and that alone pushed the teen to taunt his luck this one time.

The idea was to blame a single mother who suddenly died, but beyond that neither boy had thought of extending the farce. "You know 'bout that girl Akane, but when I found Ryoga wanted ta care for a baby. . .I-I pushed him into signing adoption papers for the boy."

"He of course was proud to be a dad an' all that, but let's be honest an' admit neither him or me were equipped ta be one. I forced him an' left him alone afterwards. That's the reason why I wanted ta talk ta him when he popped out of nowhere today."

It made some sense the lies Ranma kept repeating, but Akane found sad his denial for little Sachi, not to mention why he still calls her like a he. After she thought about it for some time, Akane sighed tiredly and confronted the boy one last time.

"I'm sorry Ranma. You are lying and I know that because. . ." She was so ready to tell him about Ryoga's little girl, but a promise was a strong bond between sisters and she promised loyalty to the fanged teen first. "Well. . .Because I know things. The point is, you are hiding something else from me and sooner or later I will find out."

"About our relationship. . .You know I really love you Ranma, but I must clear things with Daisuke as well and since tomorrow is Monday, I must go back tonight to continue classes at the University." Both teens agreed to leave Ryoga's issues for another time, enjoying the rest of the afternoon as a couple and getting ready to leave Nerima the next day.

On the way out of the house a proud father and two sisters bid a nice farewell to the girl. Nabiki, although sometimes uncaring and cold most of the time, demonstrated she had good wishes for her sister and promised to join her soon enough after her influence as a businesswoman could be lessen in this area.

Kasumi was just as ecstatic by her desire to take a career. Both sisters talked about being careful out there and the eldest left one last piece of advise before the raven haired teen walked out of the house. "Be careful Akane-Chan. . .You hold in your hands two loving boys. Treat them with respect and know when is time to chose."

The girl understood her advice, taking it to heart as she and Ranma walked out the door. Surprisingly enough Genma did show as well to the farewell party, patting his boy on the back when the teen resolved a lot of issues here and never let go of his dreams with the Tendo girl.

"I'm so proud of you M'boy!. . .Go out there and show them what the Saotome's are made of. . ." His glasses fogged by his pride alone and what cheered the whole family about the pigtailed teen were the recommendations he managed to acquire on his own.

When they boarded the train, Akane saw a giddy Ranma giving a last stare at his old town while holding those letters he fought this weekend to get tightly on his hands. "It's really lucky for Director Kuno to give you that letter for the head of sports at the college Ranma. I really hope we can see each other more often now that you are a full time student on the school too."

The boy was very proud indeed because he knew there was nothing separating him from the girl now that he was going to be in the same level than Daisuke and Akane. The last time he left Tokyo, that damn coach crushed his dreams to become an athlete all thanks to his low grades, but now that Furinkan rewarded him with more C's than F's at the end of his studies, the teen passed mostly because of his annoying mouth than real effort. In the end, Director Kuno let him go with certain reluctance, but to him, there were other "kiki's" ready to be disciplined than to push Ranma another year back in school.

"You bet 'kane. . .From now on it's just us. . ." As the train moved furiously away, that thought lingering in his mind about a possible female Ryoga kept trying to push through though, but the boy ignored it like he has done with other pests in the past so for the good of his sanity.

Once reaching Tokyo, the school grounds looked closer as they traveled on taxi through the city. They walked into the dormitory areas together, finding the place busting with young people walking up and down between buildings, a whole new atmosphere for the boy who until now had to live off campus.

"Ok Ranma. . .You know where the athletic department is. Go present yourself while I change into something more casual." Ranma walked towards the green fields and sport areas where most of the tough looking youth practiced and trained for different sports. This was his world in an unofficial stand point, but now, a proud college student walked the same areas with different shoes.

As the distance shrunk between the teen and the teachers, one of the trainers found silly for a scrawny boy to attend such rough looking students practicing from martial arts to football and basketball. "I see the rector sent us more greens for our amusement. . ." Mentioned the lackey hurrying most young athletes with his attitude, but what made Ranma chuckle was the special team he belonged to and the one that moron had no idea it existed.

The main coach received Ranma's documents without a question this time, finding the appealing fame on the boy's prowess compelling now that grades spoke for himself. "Very well boys!. . .We have here a star in sports and martial arts. Gentlemen!. . .Take your positions and prepare for a test drive for the new blood."

As he said that, several of the better trained students lined up ready to take on the new alumni eager to show his mettle on the sport assigned by the coach. "Young. . .Um. . .Saotome is it?. . .Mr. Saotome, take your place and show us how good of a fight a small area like Furinkan can dish us with." Ranma could not believe his request, specially when most of the players couldn't even raise an ounce of Chi.

With some reserved looks the coach whispered rather silently to the pigtailed teen next, letting the boy know this was a normal practice time and not the serious training spar he had before. "Take it easy boy. . .These guys don't know anything about. . ."You know what". . ."

Ranma understood the point on all this, admitting a chi based training would be something too powerful for students who came to practice alone, not to be blown away with energy blasts. His whistle was the start and stopping bell he based every round with, and although he took all of them with limited power and using no special techniques, Ranma noted they weren't exactly pushovers when it came to simple fights.

All in all, most of the seniors and freshmen were impressed by his knowledge of the art and at the end of practice Ranma had more friends than he began with. "Ok Saotome. . .You really are a master of your art. Hit the showers and go to your room, tomorrow will be another day for you and Tokyo's Olympic team."

While the new pigtailed celebrity left the fields with his new crew towards a well deserved break time, a not so happy Akane looked at him from the sidelines, admitting how the boy looked happy on his own turf. She decided to leave him be which worked perfectly with her escape towards the nearest public phone.

"Hi again Kasumi Onee-Chan. Have you found out about Ryoga at all?" The question not only meant the worry she had for her friend, but the eldest of the Tendo sisters already knew both her sister and the new mother talked everything about little Sachi except whose mother she really belonged to.

"Akane-Chan, Sachiko was hospitalized in the main building she was born in when Ryoga-Chan was afraid to be found by Ranma." Akane cheered by the news, hanging the phone rather drastically after she thanked her sister and rushing out of campus and towards the big building right next to it.

As soon as she arrived, the orderly let the girl pass more from fear than free will mostly because the terrible girl kept shoving the strongest of male nurses like if they were dolls out of the way. They could have thrown her out by other means, but the main nurse seemed to recognized her from before, letting the teen walk freely towards the intensive care unit. Moments later, the raven haired teen entered into the third floor where new born babies are attended and at the end of the hallway, Midori was seen pacing from side to side while talking on the phone and watching the little girl being moved to a less strict ward.

Screams from the other side of the device could have woken up the dead, thought the youngest Tendo who sat right next to Midori and noted Ryoga was demanding to talk with the man in charge after some serious allegations happened earlier. "Where is she?. . .And why is she so angry." Asked the teen confused. The pediatrician could only massage the bridge of her nose from the exertion of energy and pass the ear piece to the teen, tired from the near fight she had with some orderly. "H-Hello?. . .Ryoga. A-Are you Ok?"

"A-Akane?. Can you believe it?. . .That bastard actually called me a stupid brat who didn't know better than to have sex and entice men. I swear. . .I heard him loud and clear." Midori agreed with the teen when she called her and report to Ryoga the change of Sachi from a critical state, to a less intensive care. "That's when that guy started to babble about missing mothers and teenagers giving birth to babies right and left because they are too immature." said the young woman after the things Ryoga heard through before.

Akane could not believe how touchy her foster sister had become over the months, forcing a chuckle as she kept listening to the ranting girl. "We men sometimes are too stupid to see how women suffer the most and the only thing they do is point fingers with arrogance." The forced sound of clenched teeth told Akane she was extremely distraught, and after they talked about an infection in Sachi's tummy and how had she suffered over the last two days, the raven haired girl reached the conclusion she was searching for so long about Ranma's real story.

"_Could it be?. . .If I think this carefully, I'd say Ryoga accepted that change of curse thanks to Dr. Saito's insistence. After all, who would I rather be?, a pig or a human being_." The girl listened how Ryoga talked about being a full time mother for the little girl increasing her clues towards a new version she hadn't thought about it until now.

She saw the desperation in the fanged teen's eyes when regular chores for a mother like changing diapers and breastfeed their young were enormous challenges she was more than glad to do, but still took a toll in her mind. "I have raised my little baby with every sweat and tear Akane-Chan. . .She has been in that incubator for endless nights and believe me. I was there with her every second as well."

The raven haired teen reached closer and closer to the conclusion Ranma must've done the deed caused by one of those macho displays he always does around. "_I find too hard to believe Ranma could pull something like this with Ukyo, Shampoo much less and me!. . .Well, I would tear him apart if he even tried. But Ryoga is different_."

"_They are bound to fight and beat each other senseless though. . .No. Something else had to happen for him to try this with her_." The youngest Tendo found hard to understand how all this came to be, but now that Ryoga dealt mostly alone with all the mess, she felt the need to know how all started.

"I shouldn't say this sis, but I think I know what's going on." With a deep breath and firmly glued to her side of the phone, Akane asked the only question she deemed necessary in this situation to clear up first any misconception. "Little Sachi is yours isn't she?" When Akane asked directly at the fanged girl, Ryoga tilted her head, assenting at the question with a big yes, like if it was obvious at this point. "Of course Akane-Chan. . .She is mine and only mine."

"No Ryoga. . .What I'm trying to say is." She hoped this new theory of hers could not be wrong, otherwise she was going to look so silly by even mention it. "You gave birth to Sachiko. . .Ranma must be the father and somehow he got you pregnant when you changed curses. . ."

This time Ryoga blinked puzzled by the statement, wondering how was the girl able to reach that point from what she complained just now, but the spoken argument she had with the male nurse ten seconds ago sure had a double meaning now that she thought about it. Ryoga tried to correct her from the mistake, but then Ranma would be in a lot of trouble with his father, not to mention the Tendo's demanding their own retribution and the worse part was Akane demanding Ranma the reason he could have for leaving Ryoga and the baby alone.

"Y-Yes. . ." Admitted timidly and defeated Ryoga. "W-When I accepted the transformation Dr. Saito gave me, he and I got into an argument and the result was that stuff neither him or I knew it happened, but I swear Akane, it was an accident. . .Dr. Tofu can verify my story." Akane furrowed a brow by the way things developed so far, and when the fanged mother mentioned the last part, The blue haired teen still found several discrepancies along the lines from the explanations between her and the pigtailed boy.

Akane's sudden pause filled with uncertainty caused Ryoga to believe she was deciding if her story panned, but what the fanged girl didn't realize was the different version Ranma was coming up on his own compared to her own lies. "_I-I can't believe it. . .Ryoga doesn't trust me yet with the truth, but why_?"

Her mind began to take a path she never even considered at this point, a path taking her not to a weak minded Ryoga-Chan falling on her fiancé's arms from a fight and into a position where they could end up naked and together, but to the possibility where Ranma was actually the pregnant girl and not her foster sister.

"_She doesn't know I already talked with Ranma about that green-eyed girl roaming around Nerima and the one he never met before. . .That is the greatest flaw in my sister's lies. . .How can Ranma get her pregnant if he never met her until recently_." The long uninterrupted silence was the force snapping the girl back into the conversation, giving her a chance to punish her lies with more questions and leaving Akane to solve that puzzle on her own.

"Wait a minute. . .If I recall correctly you said a girl died and left you the baby. That might be a lie, but a really cruel one. . .Be honest Ryoga and tell me. What really happened that Ranma could leave you alone with my niece?" The tense lack for an answer on the phone gave her the right amount of satisfaction after forcing Ryoga to either come clean or bury herself deeper in that same hole. . .Unfortunately it seemed the girl preferred to dig her own grave than to be honest.

That was it for the fanged girl who knew their lie was getting worse by the second. Still, trying to keep that idiot safe from harm and since she wanted no contact with her daughter and Ranma for the time being, Ryoga glanced to the floor ashamed, setting the phone closely into her face and mouth with the hope to make the lie believable.

"It's my fault Akane. I. . .I hid the truth from Ranma, but you have to believe me. It is for the best." This time, Ryoga went on with a partially truthful description about a pigtailed boy signing documents to adopt the baby, just like it really happened back then.

"Then a nurse came out of the special room saying the baby had passed away. Ranma said it was for the best and left me back alone and miserable. Akane. . .He thought my baby died the moment he left back to Nerima, but Dr. Saito told me she revived a minute later but was too weak and surely she'd die permanently if no one would do a thing."

The next part of the confession turned out to be the worst, but if Ryoga considered her a true sister, the ex-lost girl decided to be "mostly" truthful for now. "Akane. . .Ranma thinks he had a baby boy who died on that operating table and I think I should let him believe it. He felt strangely distant to take care of her, leaving Sachi to her luck in the care of strangers. . .I-I think he is not capable to care for her even if he knew my daughter was alive." Just there and then the lie stayed alive and well, giving Akane the right impression about a cowardly Ranma and a hurt fanged mother acting scorned, but willing to forgive.

Many logical explanations dawned in the girl's mind by now. Akane realized the year Ranma left was more to watch over her own pregnancy away from his family, and why wouldn't he when Ranma had a father who was supposed to enforce him to marry by pledge, not to mention having a baby with another "cursed boy" which was something not only hard to bear as a man, but so perverted everyone back home would shone him away.

"I-I see. . .I promise not to say a thing Ryoga, but. . ." The sudden silent pause almost killed Ryoga's nerves, forcing the teen to think maybe her foster sister wanted something more with her baby than just being an aunt. "W-What is it Akane. . .Tell me. . ." The blue haired girl sighed deeply before answering the question through the phone, clicking quietly her tongue in disappointment and seeing how the lie must keep going on for now. After she calmly collected her thoughts, Akane told Ryoga something she wasn't expecting at all.

"I think you should tell him soon Ryoga. . .He has been a little. . .Off about the way he wants to save our relationship, not to mention the state Ukyo found him back in Nerima. I think. . .I think Ranma is very affected by his baby, but he doesn't know how to deal with those feelings."

That pretty much send Ryoga into a frenzy of guilt and blame. She always assumed the pigtailed teen would be unscathed by the drugs Dr. Saito gave him and his pride as a man. Now that she knew how Ran ma was suffering as well, the girl ashamedly agreed to her sister's request.

"I-I didn't know that. Akane, my only fear is to lose my daughter. . .Let me find a way to let him know on my own and I promise he will meet his daughter soon enough." That was fair in the new intern's eyes, accepting the new resolute goal from the young mother and moving on to another annoying detail bothering her mind.

"Thank you sis. . .By the way. Where are you right now?" Asked the teen before they could end their session. This time the pause came from Ryoga's side when the girl was well over her head in Itabashi City. "I. . .I am sworn in secrecy not to say anything Akane-san. But believe me. Right about now I couldn't be more a woman than I am at this moment."

"Kenji and I are staying in a certain place I never thought possible it existed. I am being trained in a new art thanks to my big mouth and the Sensei in this home which happens to be a lot closer to your family than you think. Suffice to say, I will be back in a few days and then I need to come back to finish my training." When she finally let Akane speak, the girl had no words to describe how crazy that sounded.

Still, Sachiko was safe and Ryoga would be here soon. Maybe then she could force the girl to explain what this new art technique was all about, in the meantime she wished her the best of luck and proceeded to cover the device with her open palm as several nurses began to traffic around the corridor.

When everyone seemed calmed and collected, the main nurse called Midori into the room where little Sachi cried for her much needed supper and when she went in, Akane were allowed to go as well. A tiny child making sour faces suddenly beamed brightly at her missing bottle filled with a much needed nourishment, and giggling uncontrollably while her tiny hands retracted with hungry need to grasp such marvelous container.

"Oh my poor baby. . ." Cooed the young pediatrician, completely forgetting who was in the room and acting as girlish as the baby's missing mother. Akane awed by the picture of mother and daughter during the feeding, forcing her eyes towards her own navel and wondering what all women want sooner or later by patting slightly over her blouse.

"We have tried for years Akane-san, but to not avail." Said Midori out of the blue. "The doctor has told me I am unable to conceive a child, but we'll keep trying. . .In the meantime, I want Ryoga and her daughter as my blood. Can you understand that?" Asked with begging eyes the woman.

Akane saw her predicament as well. She had never guessed a problem like that could be present in a happy couple, making the girl meditate about her own body and reproductive system. "Sorry. . .I had no idea. . ." But that was pretty much the only response she could come up with after such sad news.

Akane looked at the little girl suckle like there was no tomorrow and although she fed ferociously, Midori acted so sweetly towards the child, making most new nurses coming to check on the girl believe she was the mother. Still on the phone, Ryoga managed to hear every single word during the feeding session. When Akane realized this, she immediately changed the subject the fanged teen was so absorbed in with a big question buzzing around her head ever since they met before. "What were you wondering?" Asked Ryoga puzzled by her sudden inquiry.

"Yes sis. . .About the way you act. It seems like you are. . .Well. . .More woman than I could ever be. I mean. Is not only the way you move, but the tiniest of mannerisms are flawless and very feminine. . .A-Are you sure you weren't born a girl and got changed into a boy by some kind of magic instead?"

Ryoga and Midori laughed, but congratulated each other by the effort. The blue haired woman explained the meticulous training Ryoga undertook for the past three months as part of Dr. Saito's research. "Ryoga-Chan followed the expert teachings from several dozen psychologists and professional women who specialize in female modesty. . .You should see her getting all those cumbersome clip-on hair extensions and make up every morning. She is the most beautiful girl ever, and I say it honestly."

Ryoga forced a blush almost visible through the phone, admitting how hard it was to practice such relentless work, but as she mentioned before, she agreed everything was worthwhile as long as Sachiko could have a female role model at home. After the three girls agreed with her conclusion, Ryoga turned the tide of the conversation once more for the sake of her sister alone.

"Listen sis. . ." The sound suddenly died on the other side, giving the conversation a sense of urgency yet, a pause Ryoga used to summon her courage and admit she to had been wrong. "T-There are some things you need to hear as well. Midori is going to give you every mayor detail, but when you get up to speed wait for me to get there and tell you the rest of my story."

It was a dare the pediatrician wasn't too comfortable with, but she knew Akane and specially Ranma had to know the danger Sachiko was in. With a sternly look, she agreed to explain just the big picture, leaving the rest to the fanged teen. Once they left all that for later, the main nurse which incidentally had been during Sachi's birthing arrived with good news.

She talked about little Sachi's recuperation and according to the doctor attending her personally, the little baby would be ready to leave the hospital in a few days. Midori beamed happily at the news, thanking the nurse for her great job and directing the chat towards the girl on the phone. "Since we are staying here, what will you do Ryoga-Chan. Or translating books is all you have in mind?" Asked through the conferencing line this time the older girl.

"No. . .I can't translate and take care of my baby without falling down from either one. Besides. . .Your husband proposed to work as his assistant in translating speeches during his presentations." The girl talked so excited by the way most people treated her with respect, but when Midori silently listening to her plans cleared her throat rather loudly, the fanged teen noticed she had something else in mind. "Why?. . .Do you have something more I could do?"

"Well. That is nice. . .But Ken-kun was thinking on enrolling his class here and he always gives speeches to foreign students, so. I was wondering if you would like to work as his official translator just like you said. . .But here, in campus." The offer was more then generous when most faculty teachers had met and accepted the girl for her ample knowledge in linguistics and they had bypassed academic titles or scholarship degrees.

When Akane added a giddy retort about sisterhood and how she would love to be with Ryoga and Sachiko, the fanged mother accepted happily, admitting how much she needed the money and the family ties. "Then is settled. We'll stay in the new house I found a few blocks from here while you and Kenji plan a schedule for the classes."

During her stay, the raven haired teen sighed away from the conversation, prompting in Ryoga the need to ask how everything worked so far in her relationship with Ranma. "It's too hard Ryoga. I have come to love Ranma and Diasuke to the point where I can't chose who to be with."

"Ranma is here too, but his new internship as an attendant in the sports department is affecting him a lot more than I expected. Diasuke is working right now in the lab, but I'll see him this afternoon when I leave the hospital though."

Her voice was distant and somehow sad, but if she talked with the fanged mother about this, it was because she valued her input. "Akane. . .You know how much I loved you for the longest time, and even when we decided to be sisters, the hardest thing was to see you with Ranma."

"What I'm trying to say is. Decide once and for all before you end up with no one. . ." Her advice was honest and clear which Akane had reached before all this began, but still pretty much reinforced the only choice she had left to take.

"It's hard, but after I talk with Dai tonight, I'd like to come here and stay with you. . .Can I?" Ryoga agreed with her, clearing her throat next to see if Midori agreed as well. "Hey. . .The more the merrier. Besides, we could use more hands to move stuff.

The time passed fast when the fanged teen let Auntie Akane play with her little niece most of the afternoon while she hanged the phone and went back to training. After a while she left to attend other matters, but the picture stayed in the fanged teen's mind about her lie and the possibility of Ranma knowing about her daughter.

When Akane left the hospital room though, the girl took the peace of mind Ryoga had worked so hard to achieve, but after she swore never to tell a thing, the young mother rested easy at least until a better solution could be reached.

Back in the Tendo Dojo, most of the family prepared for the rest of the week. Nabiki loved her business and either Soun or Happosai took a well deserved nap undisturbed by sudden brawls or noisy piglets. Kasumi was the one reaching for the phone when it rang by the kitchen moments before supper.

"Hello?" Asked the eldest Tendo with a peaceful demeanor when Akane was the other person talking with her. "Hello Akane-Chan!. . .So!. . .Were you able to find Ryoga and her little baby?" The youngest Tendo slowly explained to her sister how the baby arrived to the hospital and she was ready to leave in a few days with a clean bill of health, but the tone in her voice sounded so tense Kasumi tried to find the reason for it.

"What is it Akane. Remember. If there's one thing never keeping us apart, that would be our trust." Silence remained on the line until the raven haired teen came clean, confused by the new development with her new sister. On this side of the line though, Kasumi began to understand how complicated the tiny white lie about Ranma and Ryoga started long ago was now increasing beyond belief. "You mean. . .Ryoga told you Ranma got her pregnant?"

The chattering blabber of girls between the two sisters forced an old man hiding in the shadows to stealthily move closer to the phone undetected and hearing the rest of the gossip. Genma knew it was wise to stick around Kasumi's business every time the name of his son was brought into a conversation which always saved him worse headaches down the road. After a while the eldest girl gasped in shock, followed by her desperate babbling response trying to hide the truth about Ranma's pregnancy and the existence of the baby.

"Y-Yes Akane. . .Ryoga exchanged curses and when both Ranma and her had an argument, Ranma accidentally impregnated her. How?. . .I don't know sis. All I know is what Ono found on the tests Ryoga-Chan did before leaving for Tokyo." Genma could not believe what he heard, but it cleared many dark holes in his son's attitude before he left for that training far in a monastery.

"_That's why he left!. . .My son might have left that foolish boy turned girl pregnant an' tried ta fix the problem on his own. I got ta do somethin'. . _." A slap of a fist against his open palm alerted Kasumi she had been heard, making this whole mess a lot more complicated. When she told Akane this wasn't a safe time to discuss such matters, both girls hanged the phone down while Kasumi stared at a very disgruntled Genma standing up from his hiding place and scowling angrily at the girl.

"Don' look at me like that Kasumi-san. I am only lookin' after my son, an' after what I just heard, he needs me more than ever." The bald man left the kitchen behind, rushing into his room for that old tattered backpack where a mysterious piece of paper was cleverly hidden and made his way to the front door.

"Saotome-kun!. . .What's the meaning of this!?" Asked puzzled his old friend when his daughter rushed at his side for help. "Tendo-Kun. It has come to my attention somethin' extremely urgent I must attend. Take care old friend and I will see you later." Soun saw his friend and comrade shove a piece of paper with a human figure stamped on one side deep in the pack, and left without saying another word. The eldest daughter rushed her father to do something about it, but it was too late when the old man in glasses skip the wall and ran towards the train station carelessly ignoring the calls from the girl.

"Father!. . .I think something bad is about to happen." Soun could do nothing but shrug defeated, knowing whatever Genma had in his mind meant certain doom for someone in particular. "I'm sorry daughter, but that old fool has his mind set on something and I doubt even I could persuade him from reaching his goal."

On Tokyo University though, campus began to lit brightly by the lights turning on by themselves when the night began to fall. At a distance from the sport buildings, a group composed of five girls and three youngsters walked back to their dorms after an exciting training regime on several sports and a food break on the cafeteria. Ranma was the one leading three of the girls close by who found endearing to see a young man on this time shy away from their promiscuous behavior.

The girls were really interested in him, leaving the other two cheerleaders with the pair of boys alone. "C'mon Ranma-san. . .I bet we can teach you so much in one night. Just follow us and find out." The girl talking him into the make out session seemed the most "experienced" from the three, but Ranma refused more for principal than from being an engaged man.

At some point the girls saw how he had his mind set on Akane, who the pigtailed boy referred countless times, but this new life was something he never enjoyed before, and that sensation began to cloud his priorities. After a while the older students vanished from the group, leaving him alone in the middle of the enormous grassy area front of the dorms. "Sheesh. . .Ta think I missed so much from life is just unbelievable."

Ranma discovered the pride and joy to be selected by his work alone into a place where only smart people were supposedly admitted. His eyes finally open realized the potential he could become without sacrificing the chance to miss Akane in the process.

That thought alone pushed the boy through buildings still busting with young students working late or being cleaned by old employees until the biology department stared back at him. There he was just like that day when a jealous boy hid in the bushes while those two teens talked and practiced for a exam inside the library.

Inside the same building with a big window across the main wall, both Akane and Daisuke sat near the beautiful view toward fields filled with grass and irrigation nozzles. They had left this conversation for later when the girl finally gave her goodbyes to Ranma, but something had gone wrong when the boy saw a very stressed Akane twirling her fingers nervously on the inside of the glass.

"You couldn't do it, right Akane?" The girl was too ashamed to even look up and tell him she was in love with the pigtailed boy just as much as she was for him, but the young intern saved her the trouble when his soft hand pulled her chin up.

Slowly, her eyes kept raising into his, and although she fought the feeling to leave cowardly from his presence, Daisuke smiled mildly amused by her fears. "Remember Akane-Chan. . .Before I ever declared how I felt, I knew Ranma's feelings as his best friend."

"I know he is stubborn and reckless, so, telling him straight to go away would have never worked in the first place." The brunette let go of her pretty face blushing underneath the lamps, focusing better on her fearful features which looked for a better solution to all this madness. He understood the story between the girl and the Saotome heir, but before he stood up, the normal looking teen proposed the same invitation he left before seeing each other again.

"I love you, and that's all it matters to me. Choose my beautiful Akane. . .Choose and I'll respect your decision." He knew nothing else could trump Ranma's genuine feelings but his honesty alone. Daisuke kissed her forehead tenderly, and walked with a bunch of books on his hands towards the main desk to burrow them for the week and expecting for the girl not to see him so anguished.

His technique was simple compared with the complicated situation Ranma came up with, yet powerful when she could see the maturity Daisuke used to solve their problem by acting with understanding while the pigtailed boy although caring, still didn't know what he wanted in life. "_Ranma loves me, but I haven't heard anything but what he wants for us. . _._how will he react when what I want comes into play_?" The girl found no support from an empty studying desk, finding the place irritating. She walked sadly out the door and towards her dorm where the fight of two men in her heart was going to be the greatest challenge yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Far from the story and close to the past. . .**

A sudden stop from the screen prompted a questioning look from those witnessing such sad tale. The scene before the two strangers kept from moving forward as the writer and the reader stared confused at the screen, and more specifically at the old woman controlling its content. "Life". . .As both humans came to know her decided this was enough, and despite if that woman was really life itself or not, the two beings resolved to take matters on their own hands after the brief pause.

The writer was the first one to question such aberration of a story, demanding at the powerful being the reason why would she offer him this fable which was totally different from what he planned to write all along. "This is just crazy!. . .Ranma loves Akane Tendo and Ryoga, although powerful and nice, the poor soul is bound to find a nice girl down the road. What right do you have to turn "my hero" into a woman and a mother much less. . ."

As his chest heaved up and down from the exertion, the writer found no extensive explanation from the strange figure who saw his lack of trust deceptive but understandable. Even the reader ended up confused when he believed this story was about the writer's idea of motherhood and how it affected those with a curse, but he just kept silent and watched as the female elderly with a tag on her chest saying "Life" would point at the screen and practically shut the writer off as the movie moved ahead once again.

This time though the screen turned rather brown and grainy. . .Like those old movies grandparents love to reminiscent about. The focus on the film began to adjust and the actors on the life sized monitor changed from the young people suffering because of love on the present time, to a couple of old apparently suffering from the same but a long time ago.

**Flashbacks 'r Us. . .**

**Seventeen years ago. . .**

A beautiful day like any other around fall welcomed most young teenagers into the bloom of their lives, leaving behind brown leaves dropping all over town and transforming those vibrant Sakura trunks naked of its beauty and splendor.

Old people loved or at least felt the duty to rake up such mess, and although the work was a hard one to do, those people seemed content to clean the streets and vast fields of grass covering most of Japan. On one of those conglomerate parks filled with couples, a one solitary soul walked aimlessly with the goal to meet that certain mate missing in her life.

She had it all. Her name and home belonged to one of the strongest houses in Itabashi city and her future was secured as part of her heritage, but. . .Life seemed to throw at her a new curve once another soul-reaching teen came into view.

He searched for the ultimate thrill, leaving behind the pride to become a father and a family man in exchange for dangerous battles and challenging foes. In fact, as he grew into his teenage years, that young boy managed to meet another teen his age struggling with life and finding not other escape from misery than Happosai. . .A master thief and owner to a very peculiar style.

They begged the tiny man for a chance to prove themselves as faithful disciples to the Anything goes style and in exchange they would give their first born babies to the cause, that of course was an inflated lie men with no wealthy background would offer uncaringly. It was an honorable goal, specially for a man who had done nothing but scavenge, steal and act perversely towards women. . .That's when the poor boys realized he would keep their word and promise to the bitter end.

Once they were accepted into the darkest of training styles, the boy with the glasses worked hard, if you can call it like that, and mastered all the low brow techniques from an art meant to own other's teachings and making them into its own. That young man was the missing part life dreaded the most to show during this day and in this location.

Then, both the reader and the writer saw another young man, strong and virile. Prideful to be a man of good and ready to fall for that girl roaming the gardens. The woman before the screen pointed at both the young man and the girl who were about to make contact and become a great couple in history.

That is until men interceded in her plans. A man in particular who had sent a message to that thief's disciple out of fear and distrust, forcing Life's well handled fate to stray away from its intended path and turn the history she had forged from a happy ending to chaos itself. Crucial moments turned into jelly when the three young souls crashed against each other, unaware of the roles they were about to play.

The old boy with a white scarf covering his bald head was the one recognizing such beautiful girl prancing about on her own thanks to the message, but the poor young man filled with pride and fairness found no bumping accident Life had prepared for him, and in the end, Genma the nameless was the prize winner for such delightful reward while the young prince from a far away land was cut off short from his fate and taken away from that girl's happy ending.

The writer and the reader were able to see regret in the old woman's eyes, finding her clenched teeth painful and sad after one of her master plans backfired thanks to a human hand screwing things up. "They were meant to be one of the greatest families in this century you know?. . .That young man would have accepted the harsh punishment her family endured willingly, but now. . .Now fate has changed thanks to the foolish choices from a fearful man."

That's how Genma the nameless and Nodoka Saotome met for the first time. It was a funny name for sure, but just as the young master of his art bragged about defeating untimely monsters, Happosai never cared for last names or ceremonial protocol. Instead, two boys with no recognition to the world were assigned new titles for the sake of a decadent martial art style and a capricious old man.

Happosai found their names boring and from the moment they met and forth, the tiny pest decided to named them Genma the nameless and Soun Tendo. They sounded daring and gave a good accent to his art, but what goes around comes around and so, the teachings of a pervert will always produce perversion.

Genma was an obedient lackey to his old master just as Soun, but what set him apart from his friend was his insatiable desire for fame closely tied with his need to be recognized by women as a stallion and a real man. That in itself was his downfall later on, but for now he had fallen head over heels for that beautiful girl who meant someone beyond his league.

Clouded by the secret missive and his unending praise over her looks, the bald young man sneaked through the innocent girl's defenses clearly depleted after his alluring words. Nodoka has a story of her own, and a regretful one too, but today she was the queen of Japan and no dismissive father or overprotective mother were going to upset this fine day.

And then it happened. "Run with me No-Chan. . .Come with me and I will give you the greatest bloodline this miserable world has ever seen. . ." The snake loved to entice her with the woman's biggest weakness. . .The need to be accepted by an honorable father and so she went along with such reckless plan despite every sensation in her body screaming she was doing wrong.

The screen froze for a second again, right before the writer and the reader who didn't understand what that couple had to do with Ryoga and Ranma could protest about the change of scenes. "Understand this dear. . .There can be such a thing as a mother's sin. Watch carefully and realize there is not "one" mistake, but more like a path filled like dominoes carefully set one after the other. . .Watch and see how "life" can affect, yet impossible to reach those who desperately want more out of their existence after others take indirect action in their lives."

The screen began to move again after the old woman turned her back to those two guys and completely ignored the writer's raising hand and questioning looks. Genma and Nodoka began to make a lot of sense once their rite of passage as a couple gave a tiny boy as a fruit for their love, and the writer understood Ranma had been born.

Days were passing by rather fast after their romance hit new highs. The teens became men and woman, and single hearts turned into families. Genma was allowed to receive the Saotome name out of Nodoka's pity, but even though she wanted the respect from her family, she was branded an outcast and the road became the Saotome's home from then on.

Soun did manage to find a girl of his own as well, and although their happiness was short lived, Soun learned from his wife about fatherhood and loyalty towards a real cause. Genma Saotome on the other part regretted shamefully his monogamous lifestyle, prompting the desperate looks from a young wife trying to save her dignity as a prideful Saotome heir towards those promises they forged long ago.

She was embarrassingly shone away from her husband when the sap had no idea she would follow him into town and see the master of his art in the arms of other females. It was unconceivable to understand his pitiful betrayal after everything she sacrificed, but no. . .Deep down she knew that's wasn't the truth.

She lived with the man. Learned to know his weakness and dislikes and at the end of the road, the only ounce of honor left in her mind forced the young wife to claim what he promised a few months back. In that certain night, the man arrived a bit drunk and apparently kissed by foreign lips.

The woman waited patiently for her man to sit comfortably home, resting his weary head on top of the table and will the alcohol from his pained headaches before she offered him an alternative to this unbearable hell. "Genma. . .H-Husband. I have given you all. My heart, my name and even my soul and today I want back what you promised that day under the fall of dead leaves. . ."

Genma believed this to be another of those nagging fights couples have, but as soon as he saw that blade shine across the room, he knew this wasn't like any other matrimonial rumble. A sword with the glyphs of her family carefully adorning its features and clinging at the sound of its unsheathed cold metal into the air slowly forced some of that drunken state off, letting the rest to slowly seep away as his official woman declared the end of his days.

"I have failed my line, my life and my goals. . .There is no more shame I can deal with but death itself." The young woman was fearless and controlled as she clumsily handled a blade never used on her hands before. The man, still in the stupor of the Sake kept believing this was just a dull tantrum weak women do all the time, but when her eyes glanced on his direction, the bald fighter found her decision rather rash and unprovoked for.

"Today you and I will redeem ourselves husband. No bloodline and no happiness as a proud family, but a blade bursting out of our frozen hearts. . ." That statement alone pretty much sobered the man instantly, forcing the Anything goes fighter to furtively dart before his wife, taking the sword with one swoop and staring daggers at the deranged female.

"W-Wait. . .Just o-one darn second." Said the drunkard as his mind tried desperately to come up with a better escape plan. He could be truthful and loyal like Soun had been over the months, but if it has feathers and quacks like a duck, than it must be a duck.

And so, a perverted disciple learning to be like his master had no other choice in life but to work with the tools handed to him by that master alone. " T-Think wife. . ." Said again the man with alcohol clouding his judgment and a wobbly set of feet trying to keep him well balanced.

"Means ta an end. I was given your name out of pity an' you know that. . .I'm a man ready ta become greater than life an' you will be part of this future wife. . .All I need. . .A-All. . .I. . .I need from you, hic!. . .Ish. . .A chance. . ." At this point the woman soften by his words desisted from exacting her Seppuku contract, and even though he had no idea what his mouth was babbling about, the diffusing situation warranted a sigh of relief and a second wind to try and save his life with the slew of tricks he learned on the field.

"I have everything under control No-Chan. . .No master, an' no pesky people pointing fingers at us. We are the Saotome's!. . .Proud an' true to greatness, an' all I need ta give you redemption is a son." That was the magical word Nodoka had been waiting for so long, finding his escapades to the local bars demeaning and humiliating at first, but forgiving all for the aspiration to be recognized as a real Saotome.

The more he talked, the more she found solace on his plan. The idea seemed fair at the time, she thought. . .Her husband would give her a child and when the time would be ripe for the boy, both master and new disciple would go on a journey that would turn that boy into Nodoka's atoning towards her family.

Time passed again on the screen, showing a few months later a happy couple who had a restrained husband and a hardworking wife caring for a home of their own. In time she bared a child and at the age of six the time arrived for father and son to become as Genma promised long ago. "Very well wife. . .We are off to become the greatest masters of my style." The tiny bundle barely able to move was the one grasping her dress, and although a promise was a promise, Nodoka Saotome was firstly a mother and a woman second.

"I. . .I don't know husband. He is so young and vulnerable. I think I should come along. . ." Were the desperate cries from a woman linking her life to the only other important human being on this world. "No-Chan. . .We talked 'bout this. I will turn him into the pride and joy you've wanted for so long, but I haft ta do it on my own. . .No condescending moms healing his scraping knees or a house he can grow accustomed ta."

The woman before the screen found both the writer and the reader immersed by the situation, finding the first mother's sin about to present itself and demonstrate how all this came to be. "She is going to let him go with that idiot. . .Why!?" Asked angrily the writer. "Why would she do that if she loves her son. Tell me "life". . .Is she the cause in Ranma's personal problems more than that moron of a father?. . .Is she the first mother committing a sin for the one she loves the most?"

The reader just stayed wisely silent, measuring both the woman and the writer and wondering if all this tale really began with the Saotome young mother, but the elder's silent lips told him the dominoes were set even higher up than today. "Watch the screen dear. Learn what life has prepared for you and how men affect what I wanted in store for them. . ." Despite the sudden turn and ignorant demeanor from the elder, the writer decided to omit her erratic behavior and instead he too paid attention as the monitor came once again to life.

Days were left before Genma and his son Ranma Saotome would embark into a journey of their own. Both men were happy to see the outdoors from time to time, but what the son lacked from his father was the sweet nightly sessions he enjoyed with his mother the most.

Nodoka would love to pamper and play games with her only son, enforcing their connection as the tiny child became stronger everyday. He was happy and careless like any other boy in his young life, but the woman. She would cry inside and out for a son who would leave her heart broken and her life empty.

For the first time in her life, two choices dangled from her eyes. To leave him at the care of her husband and powerful fighter, or to embrace him into her wings and never let go of the child. For an outsider, the choice was a no brainer, but for someone who had the heavy weight of the Saotome name on her shoulders ever since she left home, Nodoka found it better to let her son go.

"Husband. . .Tomorrow you are taking my son, and thus, the only meaning my life has to exist as a woman. I will abide to my word for our sakes, but not without properly prepare all of us as a family for this task. . ." Her words rang loudly in the man's head, prompting a roll of eyes he managed to hide from her but which clearly noted how annoyed he had become from such nonsense.

The setting he was staring at though was too serious to contemplate alone, specially when white clothing and two small tanto knives accompanied that dreaded sword by the table. It was that stupid Seppuku contract her family was so dependent with across the years and the one he thought long extinct from his life.

And so here they were. A faithful wife forcing their signature over a scroll with specific rules in case the man would fail as a teacher and mentor. The formalities passed just as they came, meaningless and boring to the father, but somewhat impressive to the boy and incredibly meaningful to the mother.

The last part of the ritual took both mother and son into their bedroom alone and away from Genma's prying eyes. The woman raised her son on top of her lap and sat him besides her crying eyes as she poured her life's wisdom into her own spark of life.

"R-Ranma. . .Listen to me baby. Can you remember what I taught you all these years?. . .Can you recall my one and only favor when this day would come?" The tiny child stared puzzled at the face of his mother breaking apart into tears and sobbing like there was no tomorrow. "I am a man. . ." Responded awkwardly the boy as he tried to understand the meaning to the phrase.

"T-That's right baby.!" She patted his back effusively, rubbing it ever so slowly as her mind screamed not to let him go. "S-Son. . .Go with your father and learn to be a prideful human being. But remember. . .Be a man of value. Ignore how he acts or what he does beyond the art. . .Forgive him because he can't act any other way, and always be manly my son. . ."

Both mother and child hugged each other tightly for a few more seconds, reinforcing that connection even more and making it so strong no amount of years apart would be enough to severe this link. They said their goodbyes and at the end of that day a woman waved her husband and son away while an empty house pulled her against the floor in a heap of tears and regrets.

It was a heartbreaking scene alright, and although the reader was impressed with the tiny tear sneaking from the corner of his eye, the angry look on the writer's features was able to distract him from the emotional picture on the screen.

"I don't get it. . .Nodoka Saotome had a chance to teach Ranma in a day what that worthless man could do in a hundred years! Why. . .Why would she leave him at his mercy?" Asked again and again the writer dumfounded by the idiocy of it all.

"You are missing the point dear, but is understandable since you don't know what prompted that child to chose such harsh decision. It is too early to spoil the reason though, so. . .Stay put and watch the screen dear. . .Soon enough you will see what a chain reaction coming from wrong choices can dawn not only on yourself but the ones around you when given by strange men. . ."

The screen seemed to move on its own as the woman would just wink at it and let the monitor make as it pleased. The picture began to move into a faster pace now, passing a single mother roaming the world on her own, a father who stole, cheat and even sold his only son for food, and other parts both the writer and the reader found hard to watch during Ranma's upbringing.

**One year ago. . .Just as this story began. . .**

**Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki.**

Pregnancy wasn't really a very strong point in the pigtailed teen who until now believed himself completely manly despite his very feminine curse. The days had become a challenge the redhead found too hard to defeat alone and so, a fanged teen involved in the same problem was the other half willing to help her survive this hell.

She had just arrived to a new neighborhood where no one knew who she was or what gender she was born with. The plans were simple enough at first, giving the pair a much needed space between the two and embarking the new cursed girl into a time filled with judgment calls.

If that wasn't enough in her already miserable life as a woman in labor, that same boy proudly walked into the tiny apartment with all matter of boxes and suits like this was a vacation or something instead of the chaotic struggle the girl had come to expect on her own. Ryoga Hibiki had been promoted on the construction site last night, and even when the girl wasn't a real female, Ranma found irritating the way he treated her right and left whether she was a he inside or not.

It wasn't just the way that idiot would look at her, but everything else. From morning to late in the evening there was no more prideful moment than to be bathed with his undivided attention and spoiling gifts. It was so funny to see how Ryoga would get more interested in this life as the girl's bulging tummy were taking the shape of a beautiful pregnant teen than the previous one where he had no responsibilities as a father and husband.

That's when she realized something. Ranma was not attracted to him at all, but at the way he acted with devotion, confusing the redhead to no avail and forcing her to question her real manhood. There was an attraction of sorts fueled by the care and disposition he had every single hour they were close, but from that to actually like him as a man was a stretch she could never accept in her life. She managed to see him so attentive and obedient to her needs that the boy stopped being a threat to the male inside, and that was the point she used to explain such attraction as meaningless.

They would usually talk about future goals and plans along the way, but more like a way to pass the few times they had left to mingle than to count those moments as a relationship. Ryoga's job was a demanding one, but for someone who could make sand out of solid tons of concrete the boy found those times the most valuables during this strange affiliation of sorts.

That's when one of those nights both teens were unable to discern between camaraderie and a relationship came unannounced, starting with an aching Ranma who had full control of her diet, but something or someone governed her choices on food away from what her taste buds wanted to eat. "I swear, this boy has more power over me than my stomach. . ." Said the teen who tried to reach for the noodle soup canister brought from the street a while ago by the model employee.

"Well, what did you expect Ranma. . .The son of a boy with an endless pit as a stomach sure must have lots in common with him." Replied the fanged teen with a sly look and a smirk on his face. The pigtailed girl could have turned this into another of their typical fights, but there were times like these when she preferred peace and quiet. . .Specially after the feast before her eyes.

"Whatever man. . Just pass the hot sauce an' sweat 'n sour honey. . .!" Ryoga watched the girl down canister after canister filled with several dishes he picked specially for his state, but there were demands from the girl for hot or sour condiments he knew they would force her into the toilet sooner rather than later.

And it happened. Ranma's sudden multicolored face told Ryoga the show was about to start and without and further ado, the young teen ran across the living room dashing through every piece of furniture and shoving the door open as her revolting insides began to fill the latrine against her will.

Two thoughts stayed strong in her mind as the horrible sight made the redhead shamefully blush towards her partner. This was an unsightly view for anyone but her of course, but he was here every step of the way. Ranma tried to forget the situation she was in, but it was impossible to do so after the way he treated her at all times.

She just barfed and moved on to her bed where the soothing ceiling fan gave her the right amount of rest she needed for the nausea to pass. That's when the scene became increasingly worrisome for the girl as her forced mate busily scrubbed, cleaned and freshly applied vanilla incense the pregnant girl found so relaxing to alleviate her repulsive state.

"R-Ryoga. . .Why. Why are you doin' this man. . .Really. . .I wan ta know. . ." Asked rather tiredly the girl who found no reproach or angry banter from the boy. "I don't know Ranma. . .I know who you really are inside of that pretty body, but I guess I don't care anymore."

The next ritual gave the girl even more Goosebumps across her skin and found the act so humiliating, but she couldn't complaint or demand him to stop. She was a man after all, but this was a state no man would be able to withstand, and as she thought about it, that old sharp pain running across her leg prompted the boy to stop contemplating a beautiful pregnant girl on the side and jump into action.

"Damn. . .D-Damn it!. . ." was all she could say before the fanged teen jumped on top of the bed with her, taking her soft shoes and going to town with every exercise he learned on books and asking around. "Oh yeah!. . .There. Oh Ryoga. . .D-Don' stop man. . .Right there. . .!" Would express in ecstasy the girl when the expert hands would take the pain away and release her pressure with skillful expertise.

The feeling was a foreign object every time this happened for both teens who found their position too comfortable to ignore, and when the massage would get Ranma's body completely relaxed beyond her control, the next part would turn Ryoga into the craziest of teens unable to do more than just keep massaging the girl.

"Oh yeah. . .There. Mmhmm. . .That feels. . .Oh. . .Ohh. . .Y-Yess. . ." The moaning was pretty much unintended and rather a side effect from his hands, but the redhead could see the boy flustered beyond recognition, but still firmly focused on his work. That was the moment Ranma used to think about that memory long lodged in her past.

A tiny baby staring at a crying mother who would repeat one thing once and again. "_Baby. . .Be a man. Be a manly man for me baby_." The memory would snap the girl back into who she really was and most likely pushed all those thoughts of well being as Ryoga's wife away in shame.

"_What the hell is wrong with me!. . .I swore ta be a man among men. Hell. . .I have a pact under my head if I get ta fail. . .Focus man an' push that trash away_. . ." That was her cue to extend a leg firmly, kicking the boy off the bed and into the floor.

"What's wrong with you!?" Would be his next demanding question and the future action she was readying to address when out of nowhere she found no compelling argument from the boy. "Ryoga?. . .Y-You Ok man?" Asked next the girl, but all she could hear was the deep snoring of a tired teen asleep and uncaring of her efforts to make a fuss.

"T-That idiot. . ." Ranma found hard to be angry at him after everything the teen was doing for them both, and worst of all. . .His pure desire to be at her side on this situation was the tide breaker pushing his manliness back in place.

"_He keeps pushin' himself for me. . .What do I do when someone like him protects me with a home, feeds me an' cleans when I ain't able ta do it myself. . .Damn_!" the girl found no other choice but to grab her head desperately and shake it under the pressure to chose who to be.

"I'm a man!. . .B-But. . .He is kind and nice ta me." Ideas flopping all over the place either congratulating a girl bent in creating a world where her son could be a proud Saotome heir just like her or a weakling of a man falling for a challenge thrown at his manhood and one he was ashamedly loosing.

"Why do I like him?. . .I don' like him like him, but. . .I kind of like him. . ." Was the second riddle the redhead was unable to decipher on her own. Everything started to revolve around a big headache coming her way and the one thing she hated the most during this pregnancy.

When the girl reached that point, a sudden soothing sensation would start from her tummy and towards her aching head. She knew who was calming her broken nerves deep in the recess of that womb, and she wanted to accept such magnanimous present willingly.

But manliness won't allow her to cross that line. Ranma would simply pat her tummy and smile at the bundle easing her pains, throwing a "thanks man" like if he was a close friend unattached from her body and turning that link with the child into a distant memory. Right after Ranma would calm herself, the same situation she was so afraid to happen again like on other occasions forced the teen to repeat the same mistake she had done in the past.

The girl would carefully pull his hardheaded noggin from the cold floor and onto the bed, holding it with a bare foot while her hands would pull his legs on the other side of the same place. Finally she managed to grab the belt from his pants and let the weight of her belly to do the rest.

Gravity would pull the boy from his resting place on the floor and onto the bed. . .Right besides the girl without his knowledge of how he got there in the first place. Ranma flickered the bad thoughts away as she pulled the sheets over the two and kept convincing herself they had done this in the past and there was no reason to fret.

"_We have slept together before!. . .Just stay on your side an' leave him on his. Besides, most likely he will wake up in the middle of the night an' go back ta the couch_. . ." Persuaded herself as the pain from the straining move made the teen fix her side and fall promptly asleep.

Tic. . .Toc. . .Came the sound of the clock exactly hitting three in the morning carelessly highlighted on its tiny screen and reflecting its red glowing light against the redhead's eyes open and alert during that time. Usually nothing would be powerful enough to wake her up, that is until now when the fanged boy didn't wake up nor moved into the couch, but instead his arm rested on top of hers and his body closely spooning her own tiny frame innocently enough. He was oblivious from this position, and that was the guilty dare Ranma used to question her motives as a woman beyond of what Ryoga would be capable to dish knowingly.

"_He's huggin' me again like last time an'. . .It feels Ok but_." There was hesitation in her mind not only because she was really a guy, but because she liked him. . .Maybe she wasn't attracted "like that" towards the boy, but there were feelings in the play regardless of what the redhead pretended to ignore. In the end she just pushed him aside and moved away while convincing herself no matter if she was of male or female oriented mind, The pigtailed teen wasn't attracted to males at all.

The next morning came rather abruptly when the girl woke up with a freaking headache and an empty stomach from the prior night. "Oh. . .Ow!" Complained Ranma as her hand shot up to her head and rubbed the hammers loudly screaming into her ears.

"Here. . ." was the saving tone of a worried boy who knew her for some time now. She didn't think twice in asking why was he still at home when it was nearly time to leave for work, but again. . .His devotion as a partner was what baffled her into shutting up and letting the fanged teen act like her mate.

"Thanks man. . .Ow!" She kept glancing at the teen worriedly setting a damp warm cloth on her forehead while the effervescent pain relief bubbled in the glass of water and a tray with soup and bread was the right recipe for a wounded body.

Silence reigned on the pair for as long as Ryoga acted obediently and procured her every need until the blue hat would knock on the door and would take him away for work. There were times when that friend from work wouldn't be able to get him in time, and so, as one of those days came to pass, the last straw in Ranma's patience came knocking loudly when the situation couldn't get any worse.

Ryoga had been promoted again and as part of his presentation on the company, the proudly boy was asked to dress accordingly. Thus, That morning when the fanged teen rushed out of the house with a piece of toast tightly clenched between his teeth, the redheaded girl managed to see a mess of a teen running out of the house in a suit, but battling for dear life with the black tie.

"Ryoga. . .Wait!" Screamed the girl as she found his struggles fruitless and realized another point of view would help a lot better. The lost boy immediately stopped and stared as the pregnant girl reaching him at the entrance and, with her tongue sticking out of her lips in a busy manner, Ranma began to fix his tie around the neck.

"There. . ." Said lastly the teen with prideful joy when the teenage boy looked perfectly for his promotion. Ryoga stared at her for a moment too long, and out of his crazed mind a thought glimpsed into a dare, telling the teen to make a move despite who he was going to do it with.

The lost boy then arched over the redhead, pecking the girl on the lips and waiting if what he had done was out of the line. It was, screamed Ranma in her mind, forcing all her anger into her fists and firmly preparing to punch him square on the mouth until someone else begged him not to.

"_What the_. . .?" Asked the pregnant girl who glanced down at her belly and realized she was being manipulated by that idiot in a suit and a baby inside of her. "You're lucky I don' kill you right now man. . .B-But don' do that ever again Ok?" Responded Ranma rather defeated by these two boys and most of the couples staring back at them on the street.

Ryoga found her answer incredibly lucky for what his guts told him to do, but the teen still froze at her side when the audience kept staring as if something else was missing on the scene. "now what?" Wondered the girl out loud.

"I kissed you Ranma. . .B-But I don't think they've seen you kissing me back. . ." Dared to say Ryoga while half expecting a favorable decision from the girl. Ranma could not believe her luck now. She was supposed to return the sudden kiss just because others were watching?

She wanted to growl angrily at the crowd and bury herself back on that tiny apartment, but his brown eyes. . .Why was Ranma watching at those brown eyes begging to kiss him back. "_Oh man. . .I can' believe I'm goin' ta do this_. . ." Thought the girl as her face rushed closer to the boy's lips.

The redhead had one very powerful choice in mind, which was her absolute aberration for other boys, and as her mind reeled back from the look of those male lips, the girl focused all her emotions in the only part that has no gender whatsoever.

"_Go for the fang. . .I don' want ta kiss him 'cuse he's a man, but that fang has nothin' ta do with him_." Lied jokingly to herself as her lips reached up and grabbed Ryoga's larger than life canine. The boy found the kiss funny as well, but there was a touch of lips and that alone made his day a blessing in disguise.

When either teen moved from each other after the loving demonstration, the rest of the people staring went on with their daily lives, accepting the show as more than satisfactory. Ryoga would see a pregnant girl confused for what just happened, and as her face would redden with the after effect from the kiss, the proud lost boy would dart into the streets and go on with his fantasy, leaving Ranma alone for the day.

After some of those days made their relationship too personal beyond of what Ranma could explain, the screen kept moving forward to the last days before pregnancy was about to end. At a month before they were sent to the hospital, an almost destroyed redheaded teen rushed into Dr. Saito's office and demanded to see the doctor secretively.

There had been several sessions where Takeshi studied Ranma in a more personal manner, but this was the last time they saw each other before delivering the baby, and although they had their differences about the pregnancy and the experiments the Dr. pushed on both boys, this one time appointment was going to decide more than just their points of view over them as a couple and the baby.

"So Ranma. . .I'm sure you and I don't see eye to eye ever since our last appointment. . .So tell me, what brings you here today?" The question left many unsaid truths on the open, letting the redhead bluntly talk and demand what was going to happen at the end of the nine months and if there was a way to speed things up.

"That's it Doc. . .I can' go on like this!" The girl had been having troubles with her psychological and stress tests lately, but this was beyond what she felt as a man. . .This felt like she was giving into the thing she feared the most.

"You mean you are giving up on your baby?. . .or. Is it something else?" His question hit right on the nail the second the girl's eyes flew open, clearly aware of what he meant. "Y-Yes!. . .I can' take it man. I like that idiot an' find him good ta live with, but that ain't me doc!"

The last tests had shown an increasingly attraction Ranma seemed to develop for the fanged boy, but the idea to love another male turn her insides out and began to shake the foundation sixteen years of manliness taught him on the road.

"I can' give up who I am for someone I beginnin' ta become. I'm not a girl an' I ain't no faithful mother ready ta care for a baby. . ." Her teeth started to clench painfully one against the other as her closed fists would wring her pants and all logic began to leave reality.

Her labored breathing surely gave the doctor the right impression her lack of words dared not to say, but her demeanor screamed with all her lungs she wanted to try a family as a woman despite the last shreds of manliness begging to reconsider. "I see. Well. . .I won't coerce you to say what your mouth refuses but here. . .Take a look at these and let's leave Ryoga off the record." As he said that, several pamphlets dropped on the redhead's lap with information about adoption and surrogate parenting.

Ranma thought this for so long and like hell he would leave his own child to another parents. He has a code and no matter how shameful his sin to get pregnant was, there was no chance for the teen to give up on his flesh and blood. . .But. . .

Those nightmares impregnating the deepest parts of his mind were turning the repressed boy into a mess he thought incapable to free himself of. Those areas no man has control of and force the conscious mind to admit defeat were being filled with all manner of accusatory fingers against who he was and who he wanted to be. The pigtailed teen had seen. . .No. Much more than see. . .He actually felt with excruciating pressure the looks from those close to him disappointed beyond forgiveness for the terrible state he had come to exist.

A disappointed mother crying with distorted screams why did he broke his promise. . .A demanding father ridiculing him all over town, and showing a very male Ranma dressed in a bride's gown by the hand of yet another very male Ryoga for everyone to see.

But what hurt him the most was her. The girl he believed to be his fiancée. . .A smirking Akane Tendo yelling the word pervert and pointing at his male self with big breasts and red hair. . .Nightmares growing in intensity as the months kept raking up and a restless baby started to become whole.

They were more than dreams Ranma believed now, and despite their effects taking a toll in his sanity were clear to the doctor, the one she was letting down the most was the baby fighting valiantly to keep his mother safe from those fears. The little bundle would kick and move every time Ranma would wake up with sweaty beads running across her face and a rushing lost boy would hurry up towards the girl.

"I-I screamed at him last night man. . .I told him it was his fault an' I wanted him dead. Ryoga don' deserve all this an' much less from someone who can' make his own mind. I. . .I don' know what ta do doctor. . .I don' want ta give my baby, but everybody wants me ta. . ." Her trembling blue eyes desperately looked for a way out with the least amount of damage over her own self preservation.

This was reaching levels beyond of a human being capable to care for a baby whether she was a male or not. Dr. Saito found no other choice but to "apply" his own beliefs towards the stalemate Ranma had on her own and decide for the girl even without her consent.

"Very well Mr. Saotome. . .Leave the rest to me and I will help you out of this mess regardless of what outcome you come up with." The eerie way in which the doctor mentioned his involvement sure made Ranma's skin crawl, but there was a peaceful sense of calm when the choice was taken away from her, forfeiting any ill feeling after all this would be over.

"Tell me one thing though. . .How are you going to stop Mr. Hibiki from acting so loving towards you Mr. Saotome. You should see he is past explanations and has accepted you as a love interest." When he asked this, the pregnant girl took a deep breath escaping through her nose while biting the lower part of her lip in anguish.

She knew this would destroy the feelings Ryoga had for the girl, and she didn't want to ruin such amazing relationship, but she had to. . .For her sake and confused mind if not anything else. "I know an' that's what's killin' me the most ok?. . .I. . .I am gettin' used ta this life but I ain't who he wants me ta be. I have thought 'bout it an' one of these days when we go as a couple ta those damn gym exercises for pregnant women I am goin' ta be clean an' honest. I don' care what it's goin' ta take me, but he is going ta hear me." Finally said the girl with yet, more pressure on her already burdened shoulders.

The session ended rather abruptly but Ranma stopped caring the second she walked out the door. The teen left the clinic in a more relaxed manner after those pills Saito prescribed her were enough to kill those worries and a moment later when she took a few into her mouth, a careless girl simply walked back home happily making sure everything would be ok for when Ryoga were to come from work. Inside Dr. Saito's room a line kept open at all times, letting those interested in Ranma and Ryoga's test procedures to get a better appraisal of the situation.

"So. . .What do you think?" Asked the doctor to whoever was on the other line. "Don't worry Saito. You keep giving her those hallucinogenic pills, I will contact the demolition group and set up the explosion underneath the gas lines. . .We'll make sure that brat gives us our prize willingly at the end of this month. . ." When the line went dead an empty husk of a man could not believe how far science was pushing him into the demise of a human being after he swore to work for the good of mankind.

**Six months ago. . .Elsewhere.**

**Daisuke and Akane Tendo **

The time couldn't get any better for a girl who until recently broke the chains of her family and became an independent agent. Akane Tendo enjoyed her freedom by the hand of another close friend of hers. Daisuke had been closer to the girl more than any other boy in town and that wasn't exactly because his best friend was Akane's fiancé, but because he saw beyond the lies most teens were afraid from the girl.

It was a hard task to accomplish, thought Akane with a bittersweet taste in her mouth. She had broken what many young couples considered taboo when parents and elders alike would shone their personal feelings aside and condemned being together on the public an offense against their honor.

That's when the girl came in, abolishing such closed minded beliefs and setting a new path for Nerima to follow. Now that couples and young teenagers were asking themselves out in a clean fashion, the culprit from such miracle started to face a new challenge she hadn't met before.

There was no suitable friend capable to end a date with the girl. That had been so clear for the youngest Tendo every time a boy would ask her out and during that time either the name of Ranma Saotome or her precedent life history would come up, forcing such teens to finish their friendship abruptly and leave the girl almost hanging on her own.

She kept thinking what was going on with them. She kept blaming their nervousness or naïve demeanor, but no. . .This wasn't about them. This was about what she had become all these years. Akane Tendo wasn't a normal girl dreaming to be a doctor or a professional woman. Akane Tendo was a super powered teen capable to send allies and enemies alike into the sky with her powerful mallet whenever something wouldn't be of her liking.

The girl began to fall into a spiral of self pity and disrespect for what she became every single time the Hentai horde would make a mockery of themselves at school, or when she had to kick Tatewaki Kuno into the air for even try to date her. The girl started to see that pattern avoiding her mind for so long and it hurt. . .It really hurt her deep down.

She abhorred such fame, balled her fists in anger and bared her teeth madly at the outcome of her own choices. _"I chose the art to stay fit, but I made it my own every time I fought those boys interested in me_." Would think ashamedly the girl. "_Why would a prince want to kidnap me then_?" Asked the teen next after all those boys taking her as a bride during her adventures wouldn't even hesitate to see her beauty.

And then the answer appeared just as fast, deflating the teen even more and forcing her steps to stop under a light post by the park. "_Prince Toma chose me, but when_!?" As she thought carefully what had happened for the younger boy to select her from hundreds of beautiful girls, including Ranma, the memory extended a bit more than usual, showing an angry Akane slapping the boy so hard, his cheek reddened in an instant and a tear threatened to spill from the sting.

"_He liked a tomboy_? . . ._A girl who likes to be rough and unreserved but. . .I don't want to be like that_!" her hands reached high against her head and the trembling shivers from years acting as a boy came crashing down on a girl who really wanted a normal life with a normal family.

"_I don't want to be rescued or get into every troublesome fight with Ranma. I want. . .I-I want to be a mother and a wife!. . .I want to enjoy a nice meal with my sons and maybe even teach on a school to little ones_." Tears were swelling now across her face, tears of bitter anguish for all the bluntness a female with no modesty committed against her own when all she wanted was respect and appreciation.

The teen slowly fell on the bench, admitting to the sunset alone while couples kept forming left and right on their own how her life was a dull one. "I destroyed my own chance to be free." Finally said the girl when there was no friend capable to be at her side. "Um. . .Akane?. . ." Came a sudden voice right on top of the girl, forcing her saddened face to turn up and watch that boy with his hair parted in the middle.

She had seen him before when her fiancé would act as a fool and they always tried to stick by him at all times. "D-Diasuke?. . ." The boy bobbed slightly his head, asking next if it was ok to sit and from that moment on both teens began to understand how hard it was to live under the shadow of Ranma Saotome.

He, just as the girl, couldn't believe how much of a chick magnet the pigtailed boy was, specially around the school grounds where every girl would sigh for a chance to be that rebel's girl. "You have no idea how hard is to be on the sidelines Akane. . .We are there for him some times, but he is far too absorbed away from his manliness, we started to think the curse might have affected his brains."

The comment made some sense to the girl who found the boy funny and a good company to be with. She couldn't help it but laugh at that and agree she had seen the change as well. Akane began to talk about certain situations she saw her boyfriend act against his own rule of manhood and honor, and at the end of it all everyone would just go back to normal without questioning if he was really a full fledged man to begin with.

"I have caught him dressed as a girl, and even in the arms of Ryoga-kun whether by accident or because he was making some kind of plan, but the point is that I'm tired. .. I don't want any of this. I want to be a normal teenager who can dream of a career or. . ." Her silence left a lot to be said. That's when the last phrase turned the tide during this strange meeting.

". . .To become more than this. . ." Said both teens at the same time. . .Almost as if the boy understood what Akane lacked for all these years. The set of words spoken almost in unison were the cue they needed to start a long conversation about their personal feelings and what good would come up with an union between the teens.

The screen on that strange room stopped once again, letting the elder woman turn her chair around and stare at both, the writer and the reader who began to see a pattern of sorts by now. "You set them up didn't you?" Asked the writer who realized Diasuke had been pinning for the girl for so long, but there was no chance for him to ever get near her unless something like a pregnant Ranma would give him the chance.

"I make paths for the betterment of humans my dear. These young teenagers were meant to meet and become a powerful couple defeating disease and poverty, saving thousands of lives in the process, but a foolish man decided to intercede and break my plans all because he wanted those two schools to become one. . .Can you understand how ambitious men destroy the good of many for the selfish need of the few?"

Both the reader and the writer hadn't thought about it in that way until now. They decided to stop arguing or even try at all to speak as the woman moved back to her original position, winking at the lively screen and see how the movie restarted from where it had stopped.

Akane Tendo began to see a path filled with teens falling in the same desperate situation she had been. Diasuke told her about Ukyo and how distant the girl became after years of trying her luck as "the cute fiancée". "The guys at school have tried to ask her out but she just hides in a shell and refuses to acknowledge us at all, arguing her Ran-chan would come out of no where and swoop her from the floor in a cloud of kisses and pink dreams."

"The rest of the guys just stopped caring long ago and simply moved on with other girls outside of town. That is until you came along and released that wrong assumption about Ranma as the only worth male in Nerima." Both teens hit it off by then, agreeing to see each other out of necessity than to be a couple right away. That was the reason why Diasuke became the official boyfriend a confused girl really needed.

The screen moved again, this time a few months in advance where the place had changed into Tokyo and the teens were discovering life for the first time. Akane Tendo and her boyfriend had just arrived to the University, betting all their dreams on hard work and hoping to become more than just themselves.

The girl found solace in the boy every time a hard choice came her way, and although Ranma still lingered on their relationship, a connection began to establish as long as both teens respected each other. The separation had been harsh indeed, and leaving her home behind left a scar too painful to lick on her own. That's when the boy's intentions came true and Diasuke began to replace that pigtailed boy who did nothing more than fight with her at all times.

Akane saw his genuine yearning to please her on every turn, and even when those angry feelings and the occasional mallet appeared from time to time threatening a normal boy to die by the impact, his soft demeanor and calming hands would defuse the situation before it could get out of hand.

"_That's the difference!. . .Ranma only fuels to the fight and we end up killing each other, but Dai let's me work this anger. . .He waits and moves back while his consoling words help me go back to my normal self_." As she kept finding those subtle differences between the teens, her mind began to ease up on the idea to be married by force and instead embrace a new relationship where she dictated how it was supposed to end.

They had kissed several times by now, which in retrospect was something the pigtailed boy never dared to do either. They were together and had shared hardships and challenges alike and when the time came, a happy girl enjoyed the company of real friends in that tiny white room, celebrating the promise to be Diasuke's wife while a chastity ring was set on her finger.

It wasn't a wedding gift by any means, and she loved that the most. It was more like a promise both did to wait. . .Wait and consume their love when the right time would come. Until then both teens became closer than ever, and despite Ranma's intervention later on to win the girl back, Akane Tendo knew deep down a promise had been made with a man who really understood her.

**End of the Flashbacks. . .**

**Present day. . .Ryoga Hibiki. . .**

It had been a nightmare for the cursed mother to leave her baby back in Tokyo while Kenji made sure Ryoga would be occupied with work. Itabashi proved to be a big change of scenery the lost girl needed but now that a certain family decided to welcome their presence in their home, the cursed teen faced yet another type of challenge she didn't even dreamed it existed until recently.

At first, the name of that house had a more meaningful significance in her mind to what Kenji believed, giving Ryoga a sense of belonging over the hidden history no one, not even Ranma could have imagined in his wildest dreams.

The chores her new Sensei imposed during the fanged teen's training were impossible to complete and maybe that's why she felt so compelled to stay and prove her worth in this case. The point is that Ryoga and the woman in charge of that house had clashed against each other from the very start when the matriarch would stare at a respectful translator and would say. "Boy. . .It doesn't matter how feminine you become. . .I boy is what I see under such fragile woman. . ."

Both Kenji and the girl gasped silently by the daring accusation, giving the pair a feeling of surprise and awe inspired looks towards an old woman who could see beyond Ryoga's perfect disguise. The rest of the tale became meaningless after the fanged girl answered her demeaning dare with a taunt of her own, unintentionally ridiculing the woman's husband who seemed beneath his wife and pointing out her place "should be" as second seat on a home ruled by a man.

That pretty much turned that old woman into a scorned monster, but instead of screaming at the fake girl to leave, the elder Sensei offered Ryoga a test she could not refuse. "You are trying to be someone else for "her" sake dear. Tell me. . .How far are you willing to become the true role model for that baby waiting patiently away from your grasp?" The question not only entitled what Ryoga had sacrificed so far, but the extent of her love for her daughter and how much more would she go for Sachiko's happiness.

"I'll do everything for her. Tell me. . .What do want of me. . ." Said finally the teen, ignoring completely the repercussions from such tremendous call and accepting a training she knew it would shred her manhood once and for all.

That happened nearly two weeks ago, time she used thanks to her new Sensei to visit her daughter for a brief time and leave her with Midori while she returned to finish her honor bound training. Passing those two weeks later she returned to Tokyo, happy to be with her daughter and the Endo's once again and for the first time in a long time Ryoga managed to meet one last lose end avoiding her mind since all this mess began.

It happened after Kenji formulated the several classes on University grounds. The young man had created a system where young students from foreign countries were allowed to take studies about Ethic and philosophy on either the grassy areas from Campus or the exterior parks adjacent to the school.

Kenji Endo became one of those teachers young men liked the most, and as his trusty assistant, Miss Ryoki Endo became part of his crew and main translator for many of them as well. Her talents to deal with speeches in different languages, not to mention how beautiful most crazed students found her, gave Ryoga the right effect on campus, power she decided to utilize for the good of a troubled teen.

That boy had started back on his feet as a lowly sport's assistant, slowly winning the reputation not only from his peers on the academic body, but creating a field of jealousy coming from those who were able to recognize his talents.

Most afternoons after Ryoga finished her work with Kenji, the girl loved to walk around the gym without alerting Ranma of her presence, and watch a happy pigtailed boy frolicking with other teens a bit older than him and showing off his prowess either in male or female form.

One of those days though, she kept watching some of the foreign alumni staring and gossiping about the teen. Ryoga managed to hear despondent chatter about a freak who could entice men with his twisted assets as a redhead and how they should make an example for all to see.

"C'mon johns. . .Throw the ball just like you know how and let's have a blast with that freak. . ." Secretly whispered one guy to the next. Ryoga saw how that boy holding a basketball began to power up some type of Chi field of energy around himself. She had known from Kenji of some other kids from afar who just like Ranma and her were able to use special powers and secretive moves.

The fanged translator saw the ball being enveloped in that zapping case of energy, and before the girl could sense what kind of trick they were trying to pin on Ranma, the ball's signature vanished from her eyes. "_He hid it with Chi!. . .I can't sense the ball even when I see it_. . ." Said the girl to herself just as the boy prepared to shoot it with all his strength.

"_There's no way Ranma can sense an incoming projectile like that. . .I got to warn him_!" Ryoga darted at the exact same time when that boy threw the ball at high speed. Both the object and the girl displaced increasingly fast towards the same objective, and although Ranma was oblivious of the cannonball aiming directly at the back of his head, the voluptuous teen moving at his speed was an easy target to contemplate.

Ranma saw that girl again, only this time she was here in Tokyo and for some reason she moved faster then any other girl he had met on campus. "Watch out!" screamed the teen to the pigtailed boy who managed to sense the intent emanating from the energy's ball mere inches away from his face. A sudden outburst pushed him aside on the right second, shoving the boy a few feet on the floor and watching how the sudden basketball appeared out of no where and connected on the girl's arm with force. Both the girls playing with Ranma and the boys who threw the ball gasped at the incident, finding the target on the floor and deciding to scatter before they would get in trouble.

"Damn you all. . .!" Screamed Ranma with indignation by the act, but instead of going after the teen shooting the ball, the pigtailed boy rushed at Ryoga's side, making sure the girl was ok. "Um. . .Ryoki-san. . .Are you ok?" Asked very concerned a teen who saw with surprised eyes how the girl tried to fix her dress and act meekly towards him first and react at the hit later.

"Y-Yes. . .I'm Ok. . ." Ranma offered her a hand, which she promptly accepted and took, raising herself in a reserved manner and giving her a chance to clean the grass from her skirt. "I'm sorry Mr. Saotome. . .Some of the foreign students feel a bit threatened for what you are capable to do. . ."

Ranma began to see that girl knew about his curse, and as they kept talking on the side of the field, he learned how she tried to help him with the rest of his responsibilities. "I see. Well, thank you Miss Endo, an' thanks for letting' me know 'bout the future exams. I don' know how am I goin' to pass them, but I'll think on somethin' . . ."

The fanged teen hoped not to regret her next move, but when the pigtailed boy started to leave, the girl showed him a white card with her name clearly written underneath a phone number. "Don't worry Ranma-san, I asked the dean to Mentor you on the upcoming tests so. . .Play as you always do, but you and I are going to pass the weekends studying for the rest of the exams. . ."

Ranma took the card and with a smile he couldn't hide, the teen bowed respectfully at the girl, thanking her again for her help while he ran dumbly towards his crew. "Thank you Miss Endo. . .I promise I won' let you down!"

"Call me Ryoki, Ranma. . ." Finally replied the girl before walking back home. "_Sachi. . .I'm doing as I promised. Maybe soon enough you will get to see your mom and we can all live happily ever after. _. ." Prayed the girl silently without noticing a dark cloud gathering over her head. . .A bad omen indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Yes!. . .The best day of my life. . ." Boasted happily a girl with a bright future before her and a giddy little girl backing her every move up. That's how Ryoga Hibiki, the girl, embraced a life changing miracle when not only her daughter's illness had become an easy problem to treat, but the last remaining sin dragging all over her already depleted pride was finally over.

"Midori and Kenji are the best of friends and no other family could compare to their home, isn't it little girl?" Cooed the girl to a giggling baby agreeing with the statement through desperate wails filled with emotion and bubbles made of saliva spurting from the corner of her mouth.

"That's right little girl!. . .We live in a place where people actually love us. And now that Akane-san see us more often, the work around the house is a lot less than before. . .She even loves to change your dirty little diapers, yes! she does!. . ." Said the girl while ignoring the cute looks from couples watching the scene.

This morning like every other since Ryoga returned from her last training became a staple of true happiness for someone who had begged for this a long time ago. The first thing she did when everything calmed down was to thank a certain woman who may exist or not, but to the girl, she was very present in her life since day one.

As the soon to be eighteen year old girl threaded the grassy fields from Tokyo's mightiest parks, a sigh of content escaped her lips when old memories of struggle and depression were nothing more than past deeds buried away. Still, Ryoga would tilt her head to the side and contemplate the sad path following Ranma's relationship with Akane.

The pigtailed boy did try his best to save what he believed to be love, but according to her foster sister, that feeling must be nurtured and fed regularly if a couple is to become one. Akane hoped to be a Saotome sooner or later but either her pride or both their stubbornness kept tearing down what little they tried to build over the years.

"I'm so sorry for your mom Sachi-chan. She really tried to win Akane's love to the bitter end, and for what she told me, he is still trying to salvage something that died long ago. . .I wish I could find him a good girl who could love him just as much as Akane did. . .Well. Who knows. . .Maybe Ukyo or Shampoo might do the trick after all." Commented rather sternly the girl after sitting on the grass and lowering the stroller a bit down.

As she did so, the practiced training she had to undertake on the hospital sure came handy this time around. The tiny bundle was nothing more than screeching taunts against the sun, a butterfly floating by and even those dandelions searching the noses of bystanders with the goal to make them sneeze.

"Huh. . .Ahhh. . .hah. . ." Came the sound and the cue the girl knew by now from a baby struggling with allergies. Sachiko Hibiki had suffered for sometime now from asthma and those symptoms were a fearsome foe too hard to keep away, forcing the fanged mother to adapt or die trying. Good thing she adapted, and after several days going to classes on the hospital, a resolved teenager rushed to her little girl's side with mask and a can on hand.

The procedure was simple enough. A tiny plastic mask covering Sachi's little nose and mouth was carefully set around her face. Then it came a metal can with the medicine compressed within the spray, and before the tiny baby could be affected by any foreign object, Wails of happy joy and giggling sounds had defeated any allergy threatening to mess with the joyous girl.

"Here we are. . ." Said relieved Ryoga after the situation had been adverted. That is until a heavy sense of hatred descended over mother and child. The intent to kill floating on the air felt like a toxic cloud slowly seeping into every pore. . .Every hair around her body, but where it came from was the more pressing matter in the fanged mother's mind. Ryoga kept scanning the area for a possible assailant or perhaps a purse snatcher, but. . .No. They want money and not this desire to kill her.

Suddenly the park became this isolated desert filled with empty benches and hollow sounds from the fountain nearby. The happy chirping from birds and frolicking chipmunks vanished as if they knew something evil lurked close by and the feel to fly would automatically kick in, making the girl a lot more nervous than before. This time around Ryoga walked near the end of the road, leaving her daughter on a safe spot away from the shadows and free from a possible attack while she studied her surroundings.

Her instinct as a mother had worked so far, and it worked again when a shadow appeared from the bushes, forcing the girl to be ready for anything. "What the hell do you want!" Demanded the girl not knowing who he was or what he wanted. "Oh. . .Not much you ungrateful brat!" Answered no other but Genma Saotome as he walked into the light, pacing in circles around the teen while his guard and the glee from his eyes never left hers. "Mr. Saotome?. . .What are you doing here?"

"Save your pretty words "boy". . ." He kept walking forward, pressing his luck when he knew how strong the teenage mother really was and measuring the field of battle to his advantage. "I always knew you were powerful Ryoga, hell. . .I even thought of you as a match for m'boy, but you had ta go an' take his innocence away."

Ryoga tried to understand what was he babbling about, but his menacing stares towards the stroller made the girl realize he knew something about Sachiko. "L-Listen Saotome-san. . .I-I can explain. . .I." Replied the girl but stopping immediately when the man launched his attack despite the little girl being in the way.

Ryoga could do nothing but turn her back towards the old man, covering the stroller with her body regardless of the outcome of his intentions and accepting the full impact from his attack. "Aha!. . .An opening!" Screamed the crazed martial arts master while his extended hand hit the back of the girl with something increasingly hot.

"Damn!" Screamed the girl in pain when a burning sensation right in the center of her back told Ryoga he had done something. "W-What did you just do. . .?" The fanged teen panted tiredly by the attack, feeling strangely weak as her vision started to blur into a bright flash of blinding light and the heat from her back started to extend all over her body.

Forcing her eyes towards the hot coal the old man held with a set of tongs, she darted towards the man ready to fight back, but his speech forced the girl to stop, giving the old man a chance to monologue like a villain in a movie. "It was hard to devise a way to burn through that thick skin of yours, but there ain't no secret for the Saotome master of the Anything goes, an' soon you'll find out." After he finished his roaring statement, the bald man tossed the clamping tongs aside the road, preparing to attack again while the girl felt weaker by the second…Giving her no other choice but to retreat where the stroller had been safely set.

"Get this you perverted boy. . .My Ranma is a man an' he would never get you pregnant unless you tricked him into it. I'd advise you not to try anythin' on him, but I don' think you'll listen, so. . .Let's go to the next part shall we!" The bald man lunged again against the confused teen, assaulting the exact center of her torso with a similar set of hits although somewhat different from the first punch and with no after effect like the burning sensation from the coal earlier.

"_W-What?. . .He thinks I became pregnant and not the other way around, but. . .The only one I told that lie was Akane." _That was the explanation she missed until now, realizing how prone to mistakes Soun and that man were so easily to get. "_I get it. She must've told him trying to protect Ranma and now I have to deal with him alone_." Ryoga made sure to ask her so-called sister about the promise she swore when they would meet again, but in the meantime things looked badly for the girl.

"Damn it!. . .What the hell did you do to me now. Tell me!" This time Ryoga found hard not to attack her opponent, and she did so right after she made sure her daughter was safely away from the fight, but close enough for the girl to watch over the baby. "Whatever your son did means nothing to me old man. It wasn't my fault what happened to Ranma, and if you want to fix it, talk to him first!"

No answer came from the man who simply stared disgustingly at the fake girl. One thing came to mind in that precise moment for the bald fighter though. He sure was glad for the hours training those two acupuncture points last month, specially when he combined them with other rather stupidly points he found within Happosai's scrolls, but in the end he managed to memorize them in time anyway. When the girl almost reached where he stood, a calmly looking Genma didn't even tried to move, getting the full attack against his face.

Her fist connected against his chin, causing a massive wave around the area and sending him sprawling several feet away. . .Or that's what she thought it was supposed to happen. "W-What the hell?" Ryoga had her closed fist glued to Genma's lower face, slightly stretching his skin and leaving behind a throbbing sensation on her skin, but what came next was the wincing cry of pain instead when the bald man reached for her left breast and grasped it roughly.

"AAh!. . .S-Stop. . .Please!" Begged Ryoga while her mind shot to the time when Akane did the same to a naked female Ranma. "_D-Damn. . .This really hurts. And I thought Ranma was faking it_. . ." In that moment Ryoga understood what the old man had done from one of those two attacks. She ignored the pain for an instant and looked up to see his frightening eyes darting maliciously at her forced cleavage and enjoying the power coming from her fearful trembling orbs.

His smile alone made Ryoga's skin crawl, but what disturbed her instantly was what had happened to Ranma when Kuno, Happosai and Mousse attacked him at once and he saved him from the sure beating back then. "D-Don't tell me. . .You used that Moxibustion technique on me!?"

The old man couldn't resist a conniving laugh, making the girl feel worst than before while his still clamping hand made Ryoga ashamedly scream like a girl. "Ah!. . .S-Stop. . .please!" Begged the girl who took the full agonizing pain with no iron skin or massive strength like the one she had. "Not only that, but I used another technique that won' allow you ta touch hot water. . .Ever. . .An' ta make things worse I mixed them with other secret moves I got no idea what they do!" His cackling and disdainful banter turned Ryoga into several shades of red, either irritated by his misconception of the facts about his son or by the humiliating way the old man made fun of her situation.

The circumstances warranted a prompt escape from the defenseless teen, but being trapped with his hand firmly holding her chest meant no chances for the girl to release herself on her own. As the man's eyes began to ogle her from head to toe, Genma pulled a scroll from his back, opening it in front of her and explaining its importance.

"This!. . .little girl. Is the only cure for the moxibustion point and part of the puzzle with the other points. When my son was affected by it no one could help him until that old ghoul taught him the Ryu-Shoten Ha. But after I took the rest of the secret scrolls from my master, I ended up as the only one capable of reversing the technique. The funny part is how afterwards that incident happened everyone forgot a tattered diagram cut in pieces and glued into this. . .That is, everyone except me. Say goodbye to your last day as a "boy". . ."

As he said that the bald man shoved the girl so hard, Ryoga tumbled several feet away and near the stroller. Genma brought the coal from the ground and in a matter of seconds the scroll came alive with red and yellow flames.

"No!. . ." Screamed the girl half dizzy, and half hurt but the paper was nothing more than ashes flying into the sky by the time she extended her hand pointlessly. "Be glad I didn' think on makin' you my plaything. Fortunately, you "were" a man, an' that would make me a pervert an' neither me or M'boy are perverts!."

The girl could do nothing but stay in place, watching powerless how the old man walked away with a last warning thrown into the air. "You are a weak girl now so, either stay away from my son, or I will destroy you." Abated by her new state, Ryoga pushed the stroller towards home overwhelmed by the fear of Ranma knowing about her weakness, and fearful of what that man could do next.

Gladly to be among other people on the park, Ryoga meditated about this new development. "_Somehow I think it was you, Life, who did this. If a recall correctly, the doctor attending little Sachiko told me she wouldn't be like other children_."

"_He said the asthma and the weakness of her premature birthing would hinder her normal development towards physical chores. And now, I'm stuck with the strength of a baby and unable to change back into a guy. . .You sure know how to teach lessons." _

Caught up by her thoughts, Ryoga suddenly felt a giant hand grabbing her shoulder harshly. She dreaded someone else trying to assault her, but it was much, much worse when Genma's voice reached her trembling ears a second time today. "Come ta think of it. Maybe I should keep the baby an' raise him as a Saotome. . .Yes. That should be best. A male baby in the Saotome line would make me legendary."

Ryoga entered in a panic fit, forcing her bulging eyes to look for a solution, but finding no other except the way a weak girl defends her children from evil despite of who she really was. "Please!. . .Somebody help. He is trying to steal my baby!" Screamed the fanged girl at full blast.

Runners, couples and pedestrians alike turned immediately and lent a hand to the poor victim, forcing the bald man to snarl angrily and dash away empty handed. "Damn girl. . .You'll pay for this!" Shouted Genma but not leaving until his last warning made Ryoga dread her future plans.

"If I see you near my boy, I'm taking your son an' remember this. . .Girl. I can hide like no other. By the time you can sense me, it will be too late. . ." That was the last curse the bald master boasted angrily before vanishing into the park limits.

The stressed young mother was taken by the police where she made an official statement, a restriction order and a sketch of the kidnapper. When the police released her, a very shaken Ryoga pushed the stroller down the street, noticing the serious looks her baby had after Ryoga's distress was stamped all over her face. "You can feel my anguish, can you Sachi-Chan?. . .Don't worry. . .Mommy will never let anything happen to you."

A few minutes later Ryoga arrived home. She sneaked past Midori and Kenji who were talking about the girl and those yellow journals when an unexplainable sound coming from the entrance door opening and shutting told the couple she was back from her walk.

"Ryoga!?. . .Is everything Ok?" Asked concerned the blue haired woman when the fanged mother didn't announced her arrival. As she went upstairs to see if she and the baby were fine, Midori found the teen babbling almost naked near the tub on the bathroom.

"Damn it. . .Damn it!" Shouted tensely Ryoga while her hand kept slightly dipping in and out of the furo. "Is everything alright Ryo-Chan?" Wondered the woman. "No!. . .Everything is not alright." Replied the teen exasperated by the effects from Genma's techniques and her impotence to avoid such incident.

When Ryoga stared at her, she saw how afraid Midori looked by the sudden outburst. With a deep breath and looking back at her host apologetically, Ryoga bowed respectfully and stared down at the floor in shame. "I'm sorry Mi-Chan. I didn't mean to explode like this. . .It's just that on my way to the park I met Ranma's father and he knew about Ranma and me."

The girl began to explain their fight and how the old man used two special acupuncture points coupled with other scrolls she knew the idiot had no idea what were they for. "Right now I have no strength at all and I just realized I can't change back into my male form. . .That second set of points made the temperature in my body feel cold water scalding hot."

As a way to demonstrate what she talked about, Ryoga submerged her fingers into the frozen water only to hear the sizzling sound of scalding magma turning her skin deep red. When Midori dipped her own, the water wasn't warm at all, understanding this was a serious matter.

"Although it seems like a really bad situation, you have acted like a nice, respectful woman since the day you transformed. . .Is it really that bad to be a full time female?" The question raised many unmanly alerts in the fanged mother's point of view, but Midori had a point of her own too. She was already accustomed to the gender and taking care of her daughter as a full time woman was a pro in all this. . .Still, something deep inside her mind kept announcing. . .The real boy cursed to become a woman was still deep within the fake girl despite all the sacrifice Life made him do to overcome loneliness.

"I-I guess your right Mi-Chan, but think about this. If you were forced to transform into a man, and than forced to be one permanently. . .Would you accept the transformation willingly?" The elder friend understood her point, forcing Midori to walk on his shoes in her head and deny such unnatural change if it were to be permanent.

"No. . .I don't think I could ever adapt to be another gender Ryoga. . .I guess it's really hard for you in the end." Even though Midori looked concerned by Ryoga's situation, the girl didn't show remorse from her loss after the troubled teen she met long ago slowly died down when Sachiko Hibiki came into his life. In fact, the fanged teen seemed so at peace afterwards, the blue haired woman opted to help her forget the incident with one of the best therapies Ryoga always felt comfortable with.

"For what is worth, Kenji has a presentation at eleven. Would you be willing to accompany him for a special translation job?" The young mother found the timing rather odd at first, but working with other people and stay busy always helped her to overcome difficulties in the past. Sadness still crept her old depression back into mind but the teenage mother simply faked to like the idea so much by asking Midori to help her with the minor details she still wasn't able to master as what she had become. . .A woman.

Several hours passed on Ryoga's bedroom after the argument, forcing the man in charge of the speech to wait impatiently downstairs until a totally different Ryoga walked at his side ready for her second job. He was practically speechless when the boy cursed to be a full-time woman walked the fly of stairs in a delicate manner and completely absorbed into her role as a female assistant.

Midori spent a lot of time perfecting the girl with what other scientists studied as part of their researches and, to the amazement of the man staring dumbly at the beautiful young woman dressed in a very serious looking blouse and a long office skirt, the motivational speaker ironically fumbled four simple words out. "Wow. . .You look. . .Beautiful."

"T-Thank you. . ." Came the nervous tone from the fanged girl who could do nothing but apologize with her eyes towards Midori when she as well thanked him for the compliment. When both girls stared at each other Kenji knew he would be in trouble not only with his peers, but other males in the crowd, and most likely some of the younger girls who loved to tease the young married man. Midori knew of this from previous chats with her husband, and that helped her reassure Ryoga in a joking way to be her new self.

"Don't worry Ryoki-Chan, take care of my husband away from any other pretty girl and we can call it even." Advised the slightly older girl while the fanged teen kissed her daughter goodbye. After the man kissed his wife tenderly, both left in a hurry, hoping to arrive in time while little Sachiko cooed from Midori's arms at the pair.

* * *

Uncertainty. That was the best word Ranma could find to explain his completely changed life. Back on Campus, his situation wasn't too bright by the looks of it. It was early in the morning when the pigtailed intern walked through the grassy area between buildings just like any other day. But unlike recently, the teen had started to transform into another being in a more subtle way.

He knew whatever relationship he managed to salvage with Akane was at best a strong friendship like the one they had on day one, when they met. He could feel some kind of rejection the girl felt ever since he was forced to flee Nerima for obvious reasons, but what scared him the most wasn't really the fear to miss his fiancée or future wife. In fact, the pigtailed teen had stopped seeing her like that for some time now and instead he was trying to save their connection. No. . .His fear came from someone else.

There was love between the teens, that's for sure, but it was true what he heard from Ryoki during their few meetings here and there. The strange green-eyed girl felt somewhat familiar for the boy and although they had never met before recently, Ranma came to trust her judgment over time.

"_She said, love can' be taken or given instantly. . .She said, even love at first sight like romantic novels an' movies describe so much need time an' demonstrations of affection nurturing those relationships. . .I wonder how she knows so much. _. ." Asked the boy to himself while skipping sprinklers right and left wetting the fields.

"_It's so strange ta think 'bout her every time I find no solution for my problems. . .I feel. . .At peace for some reason. _. ." Ranma began to understand another link was forming between the only girl believing in himself as a student and him. The sensation to be understood and even trusted made the teen almost forget all those depressing feelings about his lost child slowly eating him alive. It was hard to admit, he knew, but she was filling the gap he could not deal with ever since that day with no idea how was she able to.

When he finally arrived to the female dorms, a scene before the boy made Ranma freeze on the far corner of the parking lot. There they were. . .His last hope for love and his very best friend from back home. They looked strangely normal for a couple, thought Ranma, specially when they bid their goodbyes and left on different paths. It seemed impossible, but the pigtailed boy managed to see the small details in that relationship. . .At least from an external point of view.

There was no spark between the two, and what made the pigtailed boy skip joyfully was the peck Akane gave Daisuke on the cheek. After a cold farewell like that, he believed his competitor for their mutual love had no chance after his amazing declaration back home took their relationship to the next level.

So. . .With birds chirping at the tune of his happy humming, The martial artist threaded with confidence, arriving to the female dorm's entrance where Daisuke watched said girl leave towards the labs. "Hey!" Was the only dry salute Ranma threw at the boy, waiting some type of defeated smirk or lost cause grumble, but the teenage boy responded happily just like he always did before all this mess destroyed their friendship.

"Um. . .Daisuke man. Look. . .I didn' want this ta happen, but you know how I feel for her an' she. . .She belongs ta me. . .You know that." The young brunette chuckled at his obvious banter, and although he knew there would be a big chance for Ranma to win, the fight wasn't over until the end.

"Sorry Ranma, but I still think you're going to loose." His confidence forced Ranma's brows to crook, wondering why would he feel that way after the humiliating kiss she gave him not five minutes ago. "Unlike you Ranma, I am betting in Akane's heart and not on how much I can do to conquer her."

"And if she finally tells me no, than I'll leave, but she won't and you know why?" At this point the pigtailed teen was interested in what he was going to say. If it was physical charms, he could best him easily. Strength or looks, Ranma thought he covered those areas pretty well too.

Despite all the techniques or tricks he could think to entice the girl into his life, the one reason he gave him was the hardest to keep up with though. "She desires this life Ranma. I am not forcing her with the way I live, but I happen to enjoy what her heart wants. . .So. If I keep her, it won't be because I'm better than you, but because I share the way she wants to live."

Just as Ranma tried to counter his confident argument with his own prideful banter, Akane walked back from where she left, forgetting something back on the dorm and staring at the two boys, and wondering if everything was Ok in her absence. "Just peachy 'kane. I was tellin' him I have this really incredible presentation at noon an' was thinkin' if you'd like ta come with me. . ."

Akane stared at both boys sternly, trying to decipher if what he said was the truth, but the girl had some time before starting the study marathon with Daisuke and since Ranma looked so excited, the girl looked with askance at his lab partner.

"Just this once Dai. . .And afterwards I promise to pay for lunch!" Declared hopefully the girl. The brunette could see the sly looks Ranma gave him, rubbing on his face the defeat from yet another battle, but the teen shrug carelessly and kissed the girl on her cheek before leaving.

"No problem Akane-Chan. . .I'll be in lab number three this afternoon. . .Have fun." The raven haired teen saw how understanding and respectful her friend acted, and that was a point no amount of improvement Ranma had could compare to the boy.

"Let's go!" Said the teen as the boy pulled her hand excitedly. There he went again, she thought. Acting impulsively and rushed unlike the sweet Daisuke she learned to live with. While Ranma led his girl across the buildings, the pressure started to build up, forcing the boy to blurt what was in his mind.

"So Akane. . .Did you finally "let him have it". . ." The girl immediately frowned with angry stares, unlocking up from his hand and rubbing it from the struggle. "Did I finally let "whom" have it Ranma?" That was the answer he feared the most, forcing the boy to stop and scan her reactions.

"Daisuke of course!. . .Did you tell him we are together an' he don' need ta wait for you anymore?" The youngest Tendo felt like burying herself six feet under, but finding no other escape, Akane decided to cast her eyes down to the ground, letting the boy know this was far from over.

"I. . .I-I." But there was no definite answer. She tried to tell him more time was needed for her heart to decide, but the boy fumed in place, calming down immediately when he knew both teens in rage meant a fight, and that could destroy the progress he had reached so far. With a collected mind and a deep breath, the pigtailed boy closed his eyes, focused on his girl and asked again.

"Akane. Have I not tried ta tell you how much you mean ta me?. . .Look, I ain't the greatest of Romeos when it comes to real love Ok?" After a moment of flushing memories over his demeanor as a girl with Kuno or Ryoga, he tried to clear those emotions away and focus on the males as means to an end only. "I may "play the part" when there's no real feelin' but you. . .You are the one I l-lo. . .T-The one I-I lov. . ."

The pigtailed teen damned his lack of romanticism when it really counted, berating himself loudly but turning up to see if the girl still was with him. She grabbed his shoulder and nodded understandingly, but still keeping her eyes downcast. "I know what you are trying to say Ranma, and I really "like" you, but. . ."

She grasped tightly his shirt, looking for the strength necessary to say what she really wanted and hoping for this to be as painless as possible, but in the end all she could do was to prolong the inevitable. "I-Is not you Ranma. It's me. . .I want the life I share with Daisuke and I love you "at" my side. . .I really want you in my life, but you don't lead where I want to follow. That's the problem I can't find solution to."

"I am still fighting to resolve that issue and make my mind about how should I lead my life, and whether you like it or not, you need to wait a little longer to see if I can walk with you, so to speak." For Ranma, that sliver of hope turned into a possible chance to win her back, but the farther she moved from his grasp, the weaker his feelings for the girl became.

Ranma stopped looking at a spoiled tomboy playing who was the toughest against him, and in her place, a mature young woman irradiated confidence about what she wanted in life. With his still calm demeanor the boy smiled and bobbed his head, accepting the terms and waiting for whenever she would be ready. "Ok Akane. . .We'll do it your way." That answer alone made the girl see him in another perspective, realizing he still had hope to work on a mutual relationship.

"Thank you Ranma. . .I promise not to take too long." After they agreed on something, the boy walked in direction towards the main gym where an improved conference room had been set up for the new students coming overseas. This time though, the male teen slowed down and pulled his hand open behind his back, ready to receive Akane's willing hand on his just like he tried after the Orochi incident.

The place looked much bigger when several dozen chairs and a table at the front were filled with a lot of sport enthusiasts and students. Ranma rushed carefully at his place where five girls dressed in cheerleader outfits and another three guys waved the couple into their group.

"So!. . .This is the famous Akane Tendo. Nice to meet you, I'm Ayame Hamasaki, and these are the cheerleading club members." As she said that, the older boys and girls shook hands while their waiving pom-poms made the girl feel welcomed to their turf.

"We met Ranma-kun during several exercises for the pre-season and the future Olympics. I should mention your boyfriend is participating on every event, including the female side of the games with his curse." Akane found the reason why Ranma was so happy among those boys had been the increasingly acceptance of his female side as part of him instead of a real curse.

They actually embraced him to act as either a girl or a boy with the natural concept of sportsmanship. "I-I see. . .Well, here I am to support our champion!" Cheered the girl in a stale manner compared to the singing tone the group kept buzzing over the blushing teen, and amazingly enough, they kept smiling and even cheered her up into joining them.

When someone tapped the microphone on the front stand, most gossiping sounds died down, forcing the cheerleading group to stop bickering and sit quietly for the presentation. That's when Kenji Endo walked behind the stand.

"Oh!. . .Is Kenji-san. I didn't know he was going to be here." Said excited one of the most attractive volleyball players in the crowd about the speaker. Ranma crooked a brow questioningly until the girl giggled silently at his expression and shoved his surprising looks away. "Oh Ranma. Don't go all jealous on me. . .He is Kenji Endo, a very good. . .Um. . .Friend of the family, yes!. . .A good friend and he always travels around giving speeches."

The pigtailed boy tried to identify foul play in her eyes, but what beat him to the punch was his over-inflated pride fighting her term "being jealous" with his own ego. "I ain' no envious of him!. . .It just surprised me ta see you so giddy for someone as old as him. . ."

Many of the girls who knew the speaker sighed loudly, gaining the blush from the young man, but he only cleared his throat and began to talk about the new division coming to the department, omitting either their roar and Akane's blinking stares altogether. As he mentioned several names, Akane and Ranma saw an all assorted group of men and young women standing for the crowd to applaud.

"These young minds have achieved great records along their colleges and high school units and today, they have enrolled in this year's competitions held in Tokyo University. From this day and forth, many of you will share dorms, friendship and camaraderie towards a better future among different cultures."

As the eloquent young man talked with such powerful words, Ranma couldn't help to look at the new recruits. . .One in special. She wasn't on the team though. No. . .She had become his best friend of sorts and the only girl he respected as a Sensei and a mentor. When he realized how close they were from each other during his presentation, a rush passed into Ranma's mind, forcing the teen to ask demandingly at his still girlfriend if she knew anything about the girl.

"Akane!. . .She is the one!" When the Tendo teen twirl her sight towards Ranma's pointing finger, the surprise couldn't be any bigger. There she was. . .One of the most beautiful girls in the middle of the foreign team, talking with them about something.

Both teens stared mesmerized in the way she moved so gracefully, not to mention those tiny details no man would think of her as another of his gender. "Y-Yes. . .Her name is Ryoki Endo, she is Kenji's cousin." Said Akane dismissively as she tried to keep the boy from looking at her.

"I know. . .We've met several times before an' the first time we did, she told me her name remember?. What I don' get is why I never saw her in the sports team before. . .She is very. . .Um. . .Well, you know." Informed rather embarrassed the pigtailed teen while Akane's face started to get red.

"No Ranma. . .I don't know. Tell me, she is very what?" Asked with venom in her words, but she had to admit at this point a very clear truth. Ryoga actually had worked hard to become what "she" displayed as a girl. The Tendo intern could do nothing but hang her mouth open by the subtle habits Ryoga could pull off with perfect harmony, habits not even she could keep up as a real woman.

She sat with reserved and careful abandon on the chair, with her feet crossed one in front of the other, and making sure the frontal side of her shirt would be loose enough to keep her assets well hidden from view. Every time she would twist or turn to address a question from the guys, she would immediately rearrange her very serious dark-grayed skirt, setting its length just above her knees and doing it without ever opening her legs or cause an alarming dress malfunction most women do when distracted.

In fact. Ryoga had those tiny motions like fixing the undergarment threatening to show on the opening of her blouse, between her shoulder and neck most women do to try and rearrange the cloth line from their bras, and even pull the white cloth from the center of her chest down, forcing closed the tiny openings in between buttons to seal any eavesdropping peek of her white laced bra or her well endowed breasts strategically hidden by the thick white cloth.

Yes. Whatever Midori taught to the fanged teen over all those months turned the Ryoga she knew into a real girl. Akane could find her demeanor so flawless, she felt herself awkwardly more like a real tomboy compared to Ryoga than how she could ever feel over a less macho chick like Ranma's female side. "Is just. . . I don' know. . .So feminine an' beautiful. . ."

Ranma immediately blushed by his sudden outburst, forcing his eyes towards the girl who he thought was going to beat him up, but Akane stared back at him, as if she was plotting mentally a possible solution for a mutual problem. "Um, 'kane. . .Are you alright?" Asked Ranma, increasingly nervous.

The girl shushed him tensely, shoving distractedly at his chest while she stood up but still bent from the torso and up. "Stay here." Asked with tiny whispers. "I'm going to ask her something." Akane paced slowly across the slick floor, showing only her bobbing head to the crowd who was enticed by the good looking man on the stand.

"Hey. . .Psst. . .!" When Ryoga heard the forced call from outside the group, the girl saw startled at Akane who retracted her open hand as an invitation of sorts. "S'il vous plait pardonnez-moi. Bitte enschuldigen Sie mich. . .Por favor me disculpe. . ." Apologized very politely the fanged girl in French, German and Portuguese before walking in a crouch position towards the exit among the foreign students.

Gladly no one had realized the translator had left, specially when Kenji finished his speech and all the crowd applauded into an ovation. Outside though, the two girls began to talk about more important matters affecting both of them.

"Ryoga!. . .I just had a great idea and I think you could pull it off easily." But before she could continue with the conversation Ryoga snarled at her so-called sister, shutting her fast paced blubbering with an angry snarl. "Stop it Akane-san!. . .I need to talk to you about something first."

The sudden change back to a "san" stopped the girl faster than any other way Ryoga could have used, forcing Akane to look attentively at her sister. "Akane. . .Ranma's father paid me a visit this morning and the results weren't very favorable on my part."

She went on about their unfair fight and how he used the moxibustion plus some other type of acupuncture point that unable her from changing back into his original gender. "I'm stuck like this and I don't think he would. . ." Said the fanged girl, but stopped abruptly when a smiley pigtailed boy ran at their side unannounced.

"H-Hey, Ryoki-san. . .H-How's it going?" Asked nervously the teen. As soon as he walked in on them, so did his posse, winning the booing of the group when Akane was on his left and the stunning green-eyed girl on his right. "I think Akane-Chan has competence towards Ranma-kun's heart. Aww!" Singed three of the girls.

"W-What? . . .N-No!. You have it wrong. . .I would never be attracted to that guy. . ." Said the fanged teen defiantly protecting her interests while pointing menacingly at Ranma with an intense blue hued color stamped across her face. "R-Really. . .Why?" Asked the pigtailed boy hurt not only from his pride, but because of the friendship they were creating so far. "S-sorry Ranma-san, but you are engaged to Akane-san. Why would you even ask me that!?"

The girl had a point which Ranma could not debate openly. When everyone waited to see what was going to happen, the well dressed teen grabbed Akane by her wrist, pulling forcibly away from the rest, but falling to the floor in a thud when she was the weaker one ricocheting back from the sudden resistance.

The scene turned much more interestingly when Ryoga took her time like a real lady by bending her knees together, retracting her feet back and covering any open skirt or down blouse threatening any unfavorable or unintended cleavage. There was a point though where her bending feet could raise her so far thanks to the stretching limit her office attire left her with, and that was the moment when the pigtailed boy extended his hand like a gentleman.

Ryoga could do nothing but grab it, pushing herself up with the support of his strongest frame and give Ranma a serious prideful boost by doing so. "T-Thank you Ranma-san. Now, if you excuse me, Akane-san and I need to discuss something in private." Ryoga felt uneasy when Ranma didn't let go immediately, but what scared her the most was the same demeaning stare his eyes scanned her now amber ones, forcing the girl to remember the monster almost kidnapping her baby earlier this morning. This time, the fanged teen waited for a giggling Akane to lead her out of the group, and while doing so the pigtailed boy was forced to let her go and save face towards his fiancée.

A few feet away, both teens talked freely knowing the others wouldn't hear a thing. "Akane!. . .Why are you so happy about this!. . .That idiot of Ranma's father made me into a girl worst than before and I have no strength at all!. . .I don't even dare to feed little Sachi, afraid of her biting gums." Snarled the distressed teen.

Akane could do nothing but laugh out loud, making Ranma and the rest peek in their direction but unable to hear a thing. "I'm sorry sis, but it's just too cute to see you so weak and vulnerable as a woman. Even your way of moving and acting makes you a lot cuter than most "real" girls."

"For the first time I am so jealous of you. It's so hard to accept it after you were my best male friend for the longest time then, you were my loving pet once, and now a sister who steals looks from my boyfriend and other men alike. Ryoki. . .You have become a real woman and a mother a million times better than I could ever be and that hurts. .. It really hurts you know?"

The statement felt so eerie for the fanged girl who never took into account her adopted sister as a rival. All she did was to become what Sachiko needed and the female lessons were meant for the baby when she'd grow up with a female role model only, but there was never an intension to attract men. . .After all, even with all the teachings and practices on her belt, this was just an act. Wasn't.?

The last question lingering in her mind was the most damming when bit by bit Ryoga Hibiki was slowly shed away and Ryoki Endo became the real person. Thoughts like these began to swell deep in the recess of Ryoga's mind which threatened her identity the most.

Ryoga could do nothing but scowl at her instead of taking her jealousy as a complement, sighing defeated next when she had no position to act angry until knowing the real facts. "I never meant to do that Akane, and I'm sorry you feel that way. . .But why would you tell Mr. Saotome about me?" Demanded the fanged translator with hurting eyes. That part didn't bode well in the Tendo intern, finding the accusation offensive and darting her finger up to her nose decidedly, changing completely her demeanor into a bursting fountain of anger.

"I did no such thing Ryo. . .Um. . .Ryoki!" Screamed loudly again the teen, startling the others but still keeping the group on the far side of the block. "I called Kasumi because she was so concerned with little Sachiko's health status. I explained her about. . .Oh no!" Finally dawned in the girl when her elder sister said the conversation wasn't safe at the end of the chat.

"That's what she meant!. . .Mr. Saotome must have been hiding and heard what I told Kasumi Onee-Chan, That's why he came at you so angry!. . .Oh sis. . .I'm so sorry. I never meant to cause you and my niece so much troubles." She suddenly slumped into a depressive state which was visibly seen by the others.

Ranma immediately ran at her side, wondering why the change in her mood, but Akane knew that meant more trouble for her sister, so she asked the boy to wait back while she tried fix the problem, if that was even possible. "Listen sis. . .The Moxibustion scroll is at home and the other attack he did was created by Cologne. I think he and Ranma copied its effects and mimicked the move. Let me ask Ranma and maybe we can reverse it."

Ryoga thought that carefully, but any resemblance the pigtailed boy could see between Ryoga and her alter ego was going to end up with Sachiko's secret and she wasn't ready to deal with that problem just yet. "No!. . .Please, sis. Find out about both points and help me, but don't involve Ranma. I need to stay away from his father and if he helps, I'm sure his father will find out sooner or later about my daughter. . .A-And besides. . .Ranma could discover my baby is his. . ."

"And what if he does?. . .Remember what we talked Ryo-Chan. I know you have suffered a lot on your own, but Ranma needs to see his daughter as well." Ryoga shook with fear, rejecting the idea and begging the girl to be quiet about it with the hope to give her more time. "P-Please Akane. Do this for me and I swear to never ask you anything else ever again."

Again, Akane had to roll her eyes and accept for the good of her new sister, but she decided to tell Ranma if the fanged girl wouldn't, that was a self imposed promise. Two heavily situations hanged from each other in Akane's eyes. . .Ryoga deserved to keep and raise her niece which ever way she wanted, but the Tendo teen could see some struggle Ranma hid as best as possible, but still clear for those who knew him closely and whether Ryoga wanted to admit or not, a simple solution for those two dilemmas were easily at her reach.

"I will be silent about this Ryo. . .But if you don't tell him soon. I will." With that last warning both teens rejoined the group just as Kenji walked from the gym and towards the crowd. "Ryo. . .Em, Ryoki. . .Ready to go?"

"Yes cousin. . .We need to head home now." Replied rather sweetly the girl. When they bid their farewells and started out of campus, Ranma decided to take Ryoki's flimsy hand firmly, stopping the girl on her tracks and forcing her trembling eyes against his. "W-Wait Ryoki-san . . .I thought we were friends!"

Ryoga felt the pressure on her hand too intense, mostly by the enormous weakness from the Moxibustion technique, but it was clear Ranma pressed his hand more than usual, maybe trying to make a point?. When she stared at the hurt boy, his eyes flared with painful confusion. She felt sorry for him and a tinge of remorse began to swell in her heart.

Even Akane felt awkward up to this point from all the secrets they hid, but all this guilt was abruptly thrown off by the same pitiful teen and his bigger than life mouth. "It hurts to hear that. We all know Akane and I are fiancés but it ain't wrong to like other people like friends. . .Tell me. How am I not your type?" Asked the teenage athlete while flexing his muscles and gaining the cheers from his club.

Akane and Ryoga sweat-dropped at the display, finding rather disappointing the real reason of his delusion, but finding certain behavior between the lines on his demeanor. "We are um. . .Friends Ranma-san, but what I meant is. . .I-Is that I have a. . .Um, a boyfriend!, yes. . .A boyfriend, and I don't think he'd like me to say such things as attraction for another boy."

The girl was clearly shaking by the situation, and Ranma could see how physically vulnerable she was when his hand grabbed hers, not to mention the enormous lie the girl blubbered maybe because of Akane or the other girls present. "I-I see. . .But you like me, right?" The question was more than what the girl could withstand under so much pressure, forcing Ryoga to seek help, but finding none around.

She turned to see her sister hoping she would be ready to pound the boy with that famous mallet like she always does, but none of that came either. Instead, Akane tilted her head with puzzled eyes, waiting for the fanged girl to say what she feared the most, intriguing Ryoga to no end about their personal relationship. "I-I. . .I do like you Ranma-san." Declared forcibly the teen with clenched teeth and an over acted smile.

"I knew it!. . .Ahem. I mean, I know Akane is my girl, but I always knew how handsome and irresistible I am to other girls. I guess is in the genes. . ." Ayame and the cheerleading squad yelled in unison so harmonically others began to gather around to see their routines while the pigtailed boy would pose charismatically among the teens.

The more they chanted with their pom-poms and batons flying all over the place, the more inflated Ranma's ego got, finding Ryoga so inexplicably fast to change her dumb demeanor into a raging fit of anger. The pigtailed athlete stood there smiling and winking right and left, forcing Ryoga to remember a fleeting memory into her head about all the sleepless nights and painful cries over an almost dead baby.

That's when the fanged translator walked forward decidedly and planted a loud slap on his cheek. "Aah!" Screamed the girl as she grabbed her aching palm with her other hand. Ranma was very impressed by her lack of strength matching adoringly with her feminine frame. . .Even those pretty green eyes he found captivating had turned amber by the anger, he thought.

Ranma immediately grabbed both her hands, rubbing carefully the affected area while his blue orbs searched something missing between the two teens. "You know Ryoki-san. . .You remind me someone very close ta me." Ranma looked into the horizon a second later, and ignoring the struggles Ryoga made to slip away from him, he sighed tiredly.

"He is a very good friend whose life played a cruel trick in his lonely existence, an' ta make matters worse I haven' seen him lately ta explain my side of the story." Those words flicked something in the trapped girl, something telling her maybe what Akane wanted wasn't so crazy. After all, Ranma was the mother and she was entitled to the baby's existence.

Suddenly he went back to the old pigtailed boy, winking ever so slyly and rubbing with long and slick strokes a hand which trembled with fear. "But ain't we all tricked by life sometimes baby?. . .I'm so handsome is hard to keep most girls piling up to be with me you know."

"I think he is just jealous of my magnetic personality if you ask me." That pretty much killed the mood. Ryoga did an extra-human effort and finally pulled her hand, which she used to slap the boy again. "Aah!" Came the scream, but it was so worth it anyway.

When Ranma went again towards her painful limbs, the girl ran behind Akane, using the Tendo intern as a shield away from her menacing foe trying to console her with perverted eyes. "Stop!. . .I-I mean, I have to go now Ranma-san, it was so nice to see you again and I hope you can behave during our study sessions. . .I don't want to tell on your girlfriend if you don't. . ." Warned the girl half serious, half nervously.

"Y-You offered to mentor his studies?. . .Willingly?, I thought you didn't like him." Asked puzzled Akane at the girl hiding behind. "I couldn't help it sis. Most foreign students found out about his curse and they bully him a lot. . .I. . .I-I felt bad for him and when the Dean told me he wouldn't last too long thanks to his low grades I felt I had to do something."

Akane began to see a pattern now. The girl found for some reason solace in Daisuke and her new way of life, freeing herself from an imposed future she never wanted to begin with, and the worst outcome from her final decision was going to destroy Ranma's feelings, but this. . .This could work no matter how incredible it sounded or looked.

It was as if someone pulled the ropes of fate and fixed whatever gets broken in life. As if a hidden being was trying to mend what happened to either her personal life or Ranma's incident with the now very much fanged girl. "Well sis. . .I guess Ranma will be in your life whether you want it or not. . ." Sarcastically replied the girl to her foster sister.

The cheering squad and Kenji waved again as the two parties began to walk apart while Ryoga rushed at his side. "So, I trust everything went smoothly and he didn't find out about Ryoga?" The girl assented with his suspicions, telling him some things needed to change before he would do so.

"I need to talk with Midori and preferably move to another part of town. . .Who knows, even after knowing I can walk without getting lost thanks to my daughter, I could go back to my old house." The thought made Kenji roll his eyes, certain his wife will make him move again but what startled him the most was his place in Ryoga's life. "Wait!. . .Shouldn't you discuss this with us first?" Ryoga saw his point, apologizing honestly by her lack of consideration. "I'm sorry Kenji-san. I will talk with you and her. Maybe we can decide what would be best for our family."

They kept walking almost out of reach and into the University's gate when the guard protecting the entrance stopped them from leaving. "Mr. Endo, if you please. . .Could you wait here for a moment. I just received a phone call from the sports department and they are looking for you.'

Both the speaker and the beautiful assistant agreed to wait until the guard could contact the others. When the man in uniform hanged the phone after a few minutes later, he gave the temporary identification pass back to the green-eyed teen, asking the man to leave if he needed.

"The head of the sport department has asked some of the principal council to let Miss. Endo as guidance counselor for the new foreign students. . .Some of them seem a bit slow on their Japanese and they want her with them every time there's an event." Informed the guard to the girl.

"Well Ryoga. . .Would you like me to stay with you or leave?" The teen thought about it carefully, taking into account another possible meeting with the pigtailed boy, but this was an official assignment and Ryoga wanted to be by her daughter first and foremost.

"This should easy. Kenji-san, why don't you go and get Midori-Chan and Sachi and wait for me here. . .I promise to be brief." The man had his doubts as well, specially when his cursed friend wanted nothing to do with that Saotome boy.

"Ok. . .I should be here in about an hour, see you then." Both bid farewell for the moment and as he started for the exit, the natural swaying on the girl's hips were the most enthralling hypnosis men could be glued at as she made her way to the main gym.

When she arrived, thankfully another class mate welcomed Ryoga into the group. He was Maseru Minami, the head master in the Judo club. "Hello Miss Endo. I am in charge of the new group, but we seem to have some differences about the arrangements. . .Would you be so kind to help us out?"

The teen smiled and bowed before her polite guide, following him into the court where the others argued with the local team. "I don't know what happened Senpai. One second we are fine and all of a sudden they are blubbering and fighting among each other." Said one of the students.

Ryoga found the "Senpai" title a bit too official, but since she was regarded as a teacher's aid, the name they used fitted perfectly. Ryoga walked near the older boys and girls fighting over something but unable to reach common ground until the fanged girl heard the discussion.

It seemed some of the students were able to understand either German or French, but they were talking strangely in a kanji form adapted in a western European style. Skillfully enough, the fanged teen sped up on their fight, answering on their own language sets every time a question was raised.

At the end of the argument, all young men and women bowed respectfully before the local team and the Judo master. "I'm sorry Mr. Minami. . .I believe they are nervous because of their Japanese Language proficiency test coming this next week."

"They have studied the Idiom for almost a year but they haven't perfected it yet. I will be assisting the foreign team until they can adapt to the area." Maseru found the younger girl incredibly smart, not to mention beautiful, making the older boy blush slightly across his nose as he walked closer to Ryoga.

"M-Miss Endo. . .Now that everything has been resolved, would you like to take a cup of tea with me?" The question startled Ryoga, finding his interest not related to school business rather unprofessional, but mostly irritating when she wasn't a real girl. "L-Let's leave that for later Mr. Minami. . .Right now I need to attend these boys."

The bigger man agreed with her decision, taking the invitation for another day. After a while both Ryoga and the foreign students left the gym empty when she decided to show them the dorms and campus before meeting them the next day.

* * *

Back with Akane and Ranma, the pigtailed boy did his usual theater acting meekly and talking dumbly about the incident to his fiancée. His shenanigans made the girl scoff his infidelity away, mostly because she needed Ryoga for two very important things.

Firstly, Ranma liked the girl more than he let on and secondly, both teens have a beautiful baby girl tying their lives. "_Who knows_" she thought. "_If I decide to be with Daisuke, I want Ranma to be happy with someone who'll love him like he deserves it_".

Both teens walked back with the cheerleading club, discussing their schedule for the day while Ryoga walked several feet away on the opposite direction. "So 'kane. . .What are you in the mood for?" Asked the boy like if nothing had happened, which was another negative point against his case.

The girl faked her full attention on her boyfriend's ranting, but her own mind raced towards the brawl between her two lovers and she knew Ranma was the loosing horse. "_He is sweet and tries hard, but not hard enough. I mean, I'm no prized trophy that's for sure, but he acts so selfishly when it comes to other girls_."

"_I know when I come back with Dai his demeanor alone will enchant me and that's what I'm afraid the most. How can you fight something you love and live without at the same time. . .It's just impossible_." With a sad look, the girl gave Ranma the only answer he feared even more at this point. . .A long look of deception telling his subconscious the way he acted actually affected his chances with her.

"Akane. . .I-I. . .I was just kiddin' I swear!. . .I. . ." But nothing came next when the girl changed suddenly to her cheery face and a hand brushed away a tear from her eyes. "Don't worry just yet Ranma, but I got to go Ok?. . .There is a project I've been leaving for later and Daisuke needs to keep me up to speed with homework."

The girl pecked him on the cheek, walking after towards the lab where her studying partner awaited patiently. Ranma refused to give up just yet and he paced hastily behind. That's when two cops walked in the opposite direction with tasers on hand and speaking of a certain someone a few blocks away.

"Yes man. You wouldn't believe this crazed old man camping on the edges of campus and hitting on the female students. Kenny says he used one of the water hoses to push him away and a giant panda wearing glasses came out of the tent. . .Can you believe it!?"

Ranma grumbled quietly, but he knew who they were talking about and those electric devices looked painful enough against a lazy old man. "See you guys at practice." Waved the pigtailed teen at his team. "I got ta help that poor man right now." Finished lastly while he rushed into the limits of campus and his club walked away, finding his altruistic mood refreshing.

"Go for it Ranma!. . .We'll be waiting for you. . ." As they left the gym back, Ranma stomped towards the direction the guards aimed and pressed his steps trying to avoid more trouble. "damn it pops!. . .Why would you be here at all?"

By the time Ranma reached the limits of Campus the cops were still a few miles away. He arrived into the old tent where he spent many years living on the road and now it threatened yet another chance for a normal life among humans. "Hey!. . .Pops. Are you in there?" Yelled the teen angry. From within the opening, a bald man with glasses peeked his head out, recognizing his son with glad eyes.

"There you are m'boy!. You know. It's hard to ask people 'round here 'bout you." The boy bared his clenching teeth and a raised fist into the air, explaining his way to ask wasn't so polite among civilized students. "Anyway. . Why are you here?"

That's the cue the father waited to jump from the tent and grab Ranma's shoulders. "Son. . .I know 'bout what happened between that Hibiki boy an' you." That statement alone froze his veins and turned him blue from head to toe.

Ranma waited to be disowned or beaten to a pulp, but his father looked proud at some level, finding his demeanor very intriguing. "W-Why aren' you freakin' up pops?" The question alone begged for the man to act and punish him, but instead Genma dropped one clenched fist to the side, leaving the other firmly grasping his shoulder and shouting to the winds his misplaced ego.

"I know is hard to decide these days boy, but if it was an accident what are goin' ta do right?. . .Anyway. I already dealt with Ryoga and there's nothin' opposin' you marriage with Akane-chan." Finally said with a smile stamped on the old man's features.

"W-What did you do!?" Demanded this time Ranma, knowing how much of an idiot his father was when revenge was on the line. "Oh m'boy. . .Don' worry 'bout that. . .Ryoga Hibiki won't be a problem for you in the future. . .I made certain of it." When he reassured him something nasty had been done, the pigtailed teen exploded, forcing a slap from his grasping hand away and pointing a ferocious finger against his nose, advising the man to leave.

"You an' I are talkin' about what happened ta Ryoga later Pops!. . .In the meantime get out of here. There are security guards comin' this way an' they can do stuff you can' protect from, either 'cuse you are a martial artist and trespassing private property, or those electrical things will reach you before you try anythin' . . ."

Genma saw not only his warning wish for him to leave, but hatred for what he had done to that cursed girl. With no other thought across his mind, the father picked his tent and walked away without fixing it into the pack.

"Fine you ungrateful son. . .I will leave, but even if you want ta fix somethin' with Ryoga, I made sure that pervert would never see you again." With that last warning the man jumped the fence and left campus before the guards arrived.

Ranma kept his words close within his mind, realizing why the fanged boy was never around even when Akane told him he was in campus as well. "Damn it. I don' know what he did, but I got to see him an' explain everything."

Walking back to the gym, the teen meditated about that faithful day. Ranma as a girl and free from his pregnancy saw the pain deep in his friend's eyes. He refused to blame him for what had happened to their baby and although his ego as a male always made him do stupid things, the girl in him wanted so desperately to cheer him up.

"I can' take this no more. . .If I don' tell Akane the truth, I am goin' ta explode." As he thought this the sports gym building loomed just a few feet away. Surprisingly enough so did Ryoki walking into the building accompanied with one of the tougher looking students in his group.

"Since 'kane ain't here an' she is alone. I think it would be best for me to keep an eye on her." Said the teen, trying to convince himself more than what his fiancée could object. Ranma stepped lively after the girl went in, hoping to establish a better relationship after the way she treated him earlier.

Before he could enter, the boy found Ayame nervously waiting by the door, as if she dreaded something bad was about to happen. "Hey Aya, what's goin' on?" Asked Ranma rather carelessly at the cheerleader. "I'm waiting for you!. . .Inside is the new foreign team talking nonsense, but so is Maseru-san who's the team leader and remember what happened the last time between you two?"

How could he forget when Ranma had defeated the University's Judo champion who had been recognized nationally, and in front of his peers. "Actually, I came ta see if Miss Endo is Ok. . .I don' care if he's there or not."

The cheerleader couldn't comprehend the casual way her strange friend acted, realizing his ego was just like that blue haired teen described. "Just forget it. . .Miss Endo is with him and I just heard him asking her out. Why don't we just leave them alone and go with the rest of the club?"

That bit of information was something Ranma cared for some reason. After he dismissed the girl politely, the pigtailed boy walked purposely towards the pair who were about to leave with the overseas group. "Hey Miss Endo. . .Can I have a word with you?" Asked rather nonchalantly the boy, as if he was showing off to the boys the close relationship between the teens.

Ryoga knew they would meet eventually, but she had official matters to attend and after the invitation out by the Judo master, the girl had her head already set in angry mode. "Please Ranma-san, I'm here as a tutor for these group and I will be showing them the premises before I leave the grounds. . .Can't it wait for tomorrow during our sessions?"

The pigtailed teen was about to accept her pressing rain check until he saw a demeaning smile stamped on the Judo master. "You heard her. . .Get out of here, "boy". . ." The way he asked him to leave made Ranma snarl and walk decidedly towards the bigger man, comparing their sizable difference in stature and readying for another unscheduled match.

"I'm gettin' tired of yer attitude pal. I think is time for me ta put you back in yer place. . ." Ranma raised a fist ready to fight him until a timid set of hands barely held him back. "Ranma!. . .Stop it alright!?" The girl apologized for his behavior, explaining at the Judo master how hotheaded was the boy most of the time.

After Ryoga asked the team and Maseru to give her a minute with the boy, she pulled him with all the strength she had left towards the corner, away from their ears. "Why did you apologize Ryoki-san!. . .He's been tryin' ta bully me since I started here?"

The girl tried to put this as delicate as possible, but as a teacher's aid, the girl learned many things from certain students who found his curse a serious threat against their male ego. "Listen Ranma-san. You became a star over night thanks to those abilities you learned as a martial artist, but don't be fooled. You came and stirred the competitiveness among the better athletes who thought they were superior to the rest of the students around here."

She described him under an oath of secrecy how the headmaster found the coach very receptive at the idea to see him as a mere mascot of sorts, using his female form more like a way to demean his underlings and his male enthusiastic self to keep the girls in check, but nothing more. "Ranma. Kenji's wife and other teachers have been requested to attend a meeting with the headmaster. . .Apparently your curse and the type of martial arts "the Anything goes style" offers are like cheating in an official tournament. Do you know what this means?"

Ranma didn't want to see it, but his new found friend was right. He felt cornered not only by the possible dismissal of his grant to assist as a sports athlete, but there were other concerns he really needed to let out no matter with whom.

"I-I know what you mean Ryoki-san, an' I know is mostly my fault by showing off against those other fighters but. . ." The girl saw him so desperate by something, forcing Ryoga to pat his shoulder and try to cheer him up against her better wishes to keep a safe distance instead.

"Don't worry Ranma-san. I will talk in your behalf on this coming meeting, but in the meanwhile you need to tone it down against other strong or fast students you think you can outsmart during the training sessions." In that precise moment there was a flimsy spark between the two, Ryoga watching a fearless yet vulnerable redhead through those blue eyes, and the pigtailed teen a girl willing to bet her career for his sake. Ranma found no words to thank her, leaving only a simple gesture he did without even thinking it.

When Ryoga felt his hands grab hers, she knew what was coming next. "R-Ranma. . .Let go. I have to be some place else and they are waiting for me." The boy sensed some understandable hesitation from his tutor, exciting his already ego and after she couldn't take her hands away, the boy lunged towards her face, pecking his lips slightly over her own trembling mouth.

The Judo master couldn't contain himself after watching the boy stealing his "supposedly girlfriend", walking with thundering steps towards the teens in the precise moment Ryoga peeked over and saw him coming her way. "_Damn. . .This idiot is going to get in trouble again. _. ._I have to do something_." The girl had to defuse the situation fast and with all her strength, she managed to pull a hand, slapping him yet, a third time that day while faking an angry fit of indignity. "What the hell are you doing!?" Asked irritated the bigger man to a boy who found himself lost by the sudden act of self defense.

"Leave him Mr. Minami. . .We have better things to do and yes!. . .I would love to have a cup of tea with you after we take the students to their dorms." Replied the girl trying to defuse the situation and stay away from the boy she hated so much.

Ranma saw how the group left in a group led by the Judo master and the pretty translator, but the sensation to touch her warm and trembling lips lingered on his own afterwards with such effect, the teen stopped staring at them. He touched them with the tip of his fingers instead and realized if he would loose Akane during his personal struggles, maybe Ryoki could fill this void. After his wandering mind reacted back into reality, the pigtailed teen walked behind them at a distance just in case his new friend would get in trouble with the jealous fighter.

* * *

Back on the science department, a tired Akane Tendo arrived where Daisuke waited patiently. "Hey. . ." Greeted the girl with her hands resting on her bent knees, puffing tiredly by the sprint. "Why are you in a rush Akane-san?" Asked her lab partner without realizing the big mistake he had committed. . .But there it was again, noticed the girl while throwing daggers at the boy.

She began to see a pattern about people demonstrating their distrust or anger by simply calling her back into a "san" title and that really tested her patience when all she had done over the past weeks is find a peaceful solution to this madness. "No fair!. . .I am trying to juggle "my" feelings for the both of you without harming either, and in the end I get demoted to "Akane-san" again!?"

The girl looked so deeply distressed, Daisuke felt bad for using that card so abruptly. The young intern wrapped his arms around the girl, rubbing the back of her neck with care as his pleading eyes begged for a chance to rephrase his welcoming greeting. "I'm sorry Akane. . .Chan. I really am." The brunette used his other hand to brush the loose strain of hair falling over her eyes, hiding the timid looks from her indecision and creating a closer eye contact between the two.

Free from her hidden place, she stared at those brown orbs looking firmly at the girl while hers threatened to spill their salty droplets uncaringly, but his lips hovering across her nose made Akane ticklish, giving her a sensation of well being and innocence. "It's hard for me to say it, but I am jealous you know?" The teen walked Akane into the lab, but stopped near the vending machines before starting a new day full of homework and assignations he knew they would separate their love life from more pressing studies.

"I love you, and even when you try to spare "us" the pain, we still have it. I am giving you time to sort your feelings, but do the same for me please. . .Is really hard to stay on the sidelines and watch Ranma have you all for himself."

That was the part increasing his chances in her heart, or at least he hoped. Akane wanted, no. . .Needed understanding and support which were foreign sensations for the pigtailed teen's idea of real romance. Was Ranma able to offer that in an environment where she would be a faithful wife and a tireless mother like Ryoga demonstrated so far?. Akane's thoughts darted at her sister, recalling and seeing all the sacrifices she took with no remorse for the after effects, and all for her baby.

She would have done the same, or at least she told herself that, but honestly. She wanted to be a scientist. Have a husband who would grow old teaching classes or treating patients in a fancy hospital. . .Who knows, maybe even be a mother in a home filled with professionals, but that wasn't really the point.

The point is that she wanted to be anything by her own strength. Ranma's wife is just that. A second rate human being shadowed by an egotistical boy who loved attention and craved recognition. "That does it!" Spoke freely the girl, arriving to a decision based on what she desired. "I have chosen and I chose you Dai."

Her sudden change of mind made the boy queasy, stopping his love interest from doing something rash out of desperation and to think it better over the time she had left. "Not yet Akane. You know I miss you, but I want to be at your side because we care about each other, and not because my fancy words convinced you of my intentions."

"I know You and Ranma aren't over, and despite my need to have you all to myself, you need to choose truly for what you want. Don't go to him or deal with me until you know what your hearts tells you." Once again, after the boy pecked her on the forehead and left Akane back alone, the youngest Tendo began to realize his words weren't the force behind her ultimate decision, but what she really wanted was in the same path Daisuke stood on.

"H-Hey!. . .Wait for me!" Demanded rashly the girl as she made her way into the lab and began the heavy trails to be a grade "A" student.


	13. Chapter 13

Tic, Toc. . .Chimed the clock a few feet away from table number five. . .Tic, Toc. . .Slowly pealed the seconds one after the next while a girl glanced with desperation a no way out of this mess. Ryoki Endo, a very talented young woman hid many secrets from peers and new friends alike, but today someone special waited for her undivided attention by the gates of campus, forcing the attentive school aide to cut short this farce and move on with her life. . .Or so she wanted as the clock ticked its time away.

"And that's how I became National Junior Championship finalist when I was twelve. . ." Perched eloquently the powerful man accompanying the girl during a date she had no choice over the matter. As the conversation kept going about sports and harsh upbringings, the girl learned many aspects men expect from women, specially from those girls who try to be polite and decent.

"_Who knew guys expect girls to act surprised and awe inspired by their stories. . .I wonder if I ever tried that with_. . ." The first image popping in her mind was Akane Tendo, her new foster sister and the only girl she learned to love as a boy, but the image shifted instantly into an annoying redheaded teen who always teased, fought, and until recently, beat him while being pregnant.

A male version of a fanged teenager would always be seen rushing across the streets near Tokyo University procuring a tube of ice cream and honey rice balls from different places, all because his partner was in the mood of sweet and salty foods at five in the morning. At the last minute, a tired boy would arrive and watch with amazed eyes how the girl devoured not her selected craving at a time, but both different items at once.

Ryoga usually loved to tease his friend during those times, talking about work and how he managed to pick up the job falling behind from all the crew thanks to his natural talents, but to his dismay, this wasn't a cute girl happily married to him. "And they wanted the canal ready to be cemented in two days. . .That's when I was assigned to the project and finished it that afternoon, alone." Would finish the teen with a big smile on his face and waiting patiently for a 'ooh', or an 'aah' of surprise after his amazing act.

"That must be so easy. . .Chump, chump. . .Pass me the Soy sauce an' the sprinkles. . ." Would say the girl next, submerged more in her desperate need to swallow that strange mixture down the hatch and ignoring Ryoga and his story altogether.

"_Yeah. . .I guess There hasn't been a girl capable to be at my side but my worst enemy, and she was more a man as a girl then I could ever be now that I'm in Ranma's situation_." Her thoughts alone were the cues she needed now and then to throw a giggle here or a chuckle there, but straying away from the chat was a gravely mistake Ryoga never noticed, and one she was going to pay dearly.

"And tell me Senpai, have you ever seen a Chi powered move?" The question startled the teen from her train of thought, but luckily she managed to recuperate the situation in a flash when she knew what the question was about. "Oh yes! Maseru-kun. I have met many strong fighters from other places and they have shown me very interesting techniques."

Ryoga stayed in the conversation this time, but instead of keeping a direct eye contact with him like she had done so far, her eyes flew over her wristwatch and towards the big clock on the wall, making annoying lapses of time Maseru found irritating at best. But the big problem came when the title "kun" she used on his name, plus the way she talked so effusively about the arts demonstrated him how interested she was to learn new techniques, not to mention the respect she showed for disciplined men was unheard of from other girls around campus.

And thus without imaging it, the girl went overboard thanks to the inner boy's enthusiasm for fighting styles which were matters not too attentive for most girls, specially from someone as sophisticated as her. That was one of the prime examples the young man found so appealing about his opportunistic date. He studied not only her beauty and class during this reunion, but that impressive Chi aura he found so powerful despite her weak frame, called out for some mutual understanding the young woman must have had from some type of martial art discipline.

Those aspects alone turned the right cogs in a man's primal appeal who found most girls in the place dull and weak to his standards, and admitting someone like Ryoki should be perfect for him instead. When Ryoga finished from talking about legendary, yet secret moves she had "supposedly" heard like the ShiShi-Hokodan technique, the man reached a decision within his mind. He didn't voice his personal interest to the girl of course, but the drive to court her was increasingly raising in his mind. . .If only she would stop watching at that damn clock, thought the fighter with disdain.

"Ryoki-Senpai. . .Is there something wrong?" Asked a bit annoyed the fighter by the girl's constant checking away from his attentive stares. "I'm sorry Mr. Minami. . .This has been a really nice chat but I was supposed to check on those boys and girls, and report back with my cousin and his wife. They should be by the University's main gate waiting for me in about twenty more minutes."

That explained the reason why she was so impatient, but the young martial arts fighter cared for nothing more than have a closer chance with the girl, and this was his opportunity at last. Ryoga could barely register his eyes ogling her features when the girl tapped her fingers nervously on the cafeteria's table, unable even to enjoy her tasty cup of tea by the unconscious need to see her daughter.

Maseru stared at her from the top of her silky, soft hair to the most beautiful face he had seen in some time. A sigh escaped his lips, but it was quickly dismissed by the girl's stares over the bigger clock on the wall and the unnerving tapping of her nails. Such situation started to take a turn for the worst on his plans, and at the end of a silent pause, Minami stopped thinking like himself and began to see her in a new light.

The young man kept studying her carefully, forcing his eyes towards the well endowed chest slightly heaving up and down and forcing Ryoga to notice where was he staring at. That's when his time was up. "I'm sorry Mr. Minami, but it's almost five in the afternoon. . .My family must be wondering where I am, and should be waiting by the gates. Care if you take another rain check on me?"

The man smiled rather abruptly, interrupted by her desire to leave, but accepted more mechanically than willing as a release of air through his nose reminded him, he was in control. "S-Sure Ryoki-Senpai. . .I know a shortcut to the main gates from here, please follow me." Ryoga was glad to see the boy as a good friend and an understandable peer about her needs, but as they prepared to leave the cafeteria, a feeling of dread began to crawl in the back of Ryoga's mind.

Maseru paid for the two cups, leaving a tip on the table and started for the exit, opening the glass door for the blushing girl to pass. Five in the afternoon wasn't exactly a nice hour to mess with young girls thought the corpulent man while they made way across the pavement, but there was a passage of sorts between buildings where no one would be the wiser and by the time she'd notice, the boy would have her easily pinned, and with no way to escape.

Maseru had never done this before though. The muscle bound man always practiced honorably and was revered as an icon for the local community, so a behavior like this was against his code, but this girl screamed to be taken like those torrid romantic novels, with force and daring abandon. That's why today. . .Today a beautiful young girl begged him to be forced into submission. Maybe she'd like that, thought irrationally the older boy after feeling the desperate need to make her his woman.

As the direction they took resembled the path towards the main gate, Ryoga decided to press her pacing through bushes and some of the grassy areas until meeting only a tiny corridor darkened by two windowless buildings. It seemed safe enough and it was only a couple of blocks away from the main premises, so the girl kept walking without imagining the bigger Judo master grabbing her arms violently and shoving the startled girl against the wall.

"What the. . .Mr. Minami!. What do you think you're doing?" The older boy pinned Ryoga against the cold surface which had never seen the light of day in that corridor before, giving little room to move at all and forcing her upward face to stare at the possessed man. "I'm sorry Senpai, but you are just too beautiful to pass. . .Please forgive me." As he said this, his lips forced the girl to try and gasp for air as they pressed firmly against her more tender ones, but there was no way to do so when his hands clamped her arms tightly against the wall, and the apparent size of their bodies had a tremendous disadvantage for the girl.

If things couldn't get any worse for the poor boy trapped in a girl's body, the Judo master's hands reached places she had never let men touch before, for obvious reasons that no one in this school except her closest family knew about. Ryoga tried a glimpse of ire, fighting back with the tools Genma left her with, and scratching her way to no avail after such pathetic lack of strength left a girl stranded and alone. In the end, her efforts were null when nails dug into his skin only to be repelled by the simple of pressures, hurting the ego from a boy who used to be one of the strongest alive.

She struggled fearfully, alarmed by the sensation to be assaulted and unable to do a thing thanks to Ranma's father and his previous acupuncture techniques. Ryoga did her best under such circumstances, but what saved her from drowning into this hell was another strong hand grabbing the Judo master by the neck and pulling him away in a heap.

"I knew sooner or later you'd try somethin' you bastard. . ." Ranma had no trouble demonstrating what power really is, illuminating the dark confines of the hidden path and amazing the young man on the floor as trash cans and the puddles around that damped corridor began to float by the sheer amount of released Chi. Ryoga fell to the cold ground gasping and coughing, grabbing her sore throat and forcing her consciousness back alive as the pigtailed boy walked decidedly towards his target fueled by anger and ready to make him pay for his mistakes.

"I may be a show off, but I ain' never been a pervert or a molester man. . .You will pay for this" Declared enraged the teen. "Get away!. . .You touch me and the headmaster will throw you out on the street!" But Ranma had none of it, charging at the scared Judo master who trembled most likely by what he had done to the poor girl than whatever the boy could do to him. "Ranma. . .Stop!" Warned Ryoga hoarsely while she grabbed the wall for support and stood on her feet with some trouble. The pigtailed boy could not believe the sudden order, stopping drastically at her request but eager to hear the reason why.

"I will deal with this on my own. . .Thank you, but you should leave now." Ranma's mouth hanged opened in surprise, wondering what had he done to deserve her dismissal, and trying to tell her he only meant to protect her. "B-But, I. . ." Tried the teen again until the school's aide walked near the teen, bowing slightly for what he did, but reminding him of his place in the school grounds.

"Ranma. He has status in this University unlike either you or me. Let me attend this matter personally before he accuse you of something else." The fanged girl then moved even closer so Ranma would be able to hear her alone. "Besides, you did the same a while ago remember?. . .What makes you think I forgave that stupid kiss you tried with me?" Whispered the teen hoping her savor would back off forcibly if nothing else.

Remembering the outburst he did on the girl, Ranma slouched sadly and waited before the Aide, but never left her side out of his pride as a man. "Fine. . .But I ain't leavin' until you come with me." Ryoga, or rather Ryoki agreed with him, walking towards the exit of the dark corridor while her eyes never left that Judo fighter on the far back.

"We'll deal with this incident later Mr. Minami. In the meantime I suggest you go back to the male dorms and stay there until further notice." Maseru did as told, walking on the opposite direction with mumbling curses along the way about his own behavior and wondering why did he lose control this time around. As the pair left that corridor behind, Ranma could be seen strangely invigorated as he walked besides the girl who could be clearly seen angry by all this situation.

But it was more than anger for the girl. For the first time in her life as a woman she felt so vulnerable and alone, completely unable to clear a dense fog clotting in her mind. This dark cloud slowly seeping all strength away and leaving such a daunting numbness in its place, the only emotion she had was to run at his arms and cry. Such dependent need to be consoled after a near sexual assault was a terrible mistake an unsuspecting Ryoga let her mind drown in, and one who was going to dammed her much worse in the near future.

Taken back by her sudden silence, Ranma felt an explanation was in order, but as usual, what came out of his mouth first wasn't always the wisest of sentences. "C'mon Senpai. . .I didn' mean ta kiss you that time." Said the boy with a sly stare and a smile screaming he was lying every step of the way. "You meant to do it Ranma. . .What I don't understand is why would you, if you haven't even been able to kiss Akane for years?" The girl stared with demanding eyes at the boy whose own orbs jumped in puzzlement by something no one had ever known in this town.

"H-How do you know that?" Asked really interested the pigtailed fighter. Ryoki swallowed nervously this time, thinking why did she go and tell him that. Maybe her anger was understandable, but to tell him things only the old Ryoga could know was a terrible mistake she couldn't afford to make.

"H-How did I what?. . .I-I mean, of course I know, who wouldn't. . ." The shuffling of her feet as they walked together awkwardly avoided the distance between the two, and the frantic stuttering for a straight answer didn't leave a very convincing teen explaining how, until Ranma arrived to a very uncomfortable conclusion, working perfectly as her alibi without her knowing.

"I know how!" claimed the boy with a demanding finger pointing at the scared girl. "Y-You do. . .?" Oh no! thought the girl, accepting the possibility Ranma had discovered who she really was. When Ryoga tensed her closed fists to each side of her waist, the girl bared her teeth while a blush ran across her nose and that fog began to choke the air out of her. "_H-He knows!. . .He must have connected the dots and he must know who I really am_. . ."

"Ranma. . .I. . .I-I" Tried nervously the teen to apologize until the boy stopped her from saying one more word, finishing her response with his accusatory finger and a snarling confession. "You must be Akane's close friend ain't cha!?. . .I can' believe the tomboy told you 'bout me finally kissin' her two weeks ago after so long!."

Ryoki couldn't believe her luck, sighing relieved thanks to the boy answering her own predicament willingly, and giving Ryoga a chance to escape unscathed from his judgment. "T-That's right!. . .S-She told me about your kiss and some other stuff. Now Ranma. Why would you want to try something like that with me if you have a fiancée?"

The tables turned once more, forcing the pigtailed teen to babble nervously and stutter with no idea how to answer that question. "I thought so. Very well Ranma-san. . .If you don't want me to talk with Akane-san, just go back to your club and go on with your life. I will talk on your behalf on the next meeting and hopefully you could be accepted for the upcoming sports events."

Ranma felt the need to grab her arm gently, summoning the biggest puppy eyes he managed to make as he asked her a very peculiar favor. "P-Please Senpai. . .I need ta talk to you 'bout somethin' really important." She could feel the tension in his words, giving the girl a sense of stress she had never seen in Ranma before.

There were a few steps closer to the gate and just as she suspected Midori and Kenji waited with a stroller by the pedestrian rails. "R-Ranma. . .Please give me a few minutes to explain my family about this and I'll tag along." Ranma saw the blue haired woman and the motivational speaker waving at Ryoki from the entrance, understanding they were supposed to meet after her friendly date. When the boy saw the girl crouch and kiss the baby laying hidden in the stroller, a rare sensation crawled from his mind, forcing the teen to walk towards the family in an almost unconscious manner.

"H-Hi. . ." Greeted nervously the teen whose eyes darted immediately at the tiny bundle giggling madly at Ryoki. Ryoga shot up rigidly while Midori hinted her to calm down. "Oh, hi Ranma. . .What are you doing here?" Midori asked with hopes to establish his attention towards her, but the teenage boy kept looking straight into the stroller where the most beautiful little girl outstretched her tiny arms as if she knew him from somewhere.

"I am on the varsity team, or at least I could be if Ryoki-Senpai helps me. . .And I'm practicing for the upcoming events. . .Your daughter is so pretty by the way." Said Ranma next, instantly changing the subject. The woman laughed by the compliment at the same time Kenji hugged her and brought the stroller closer towards the couple. "T-Thank you. . .Her name is Sachiko. . ."

The boy crouched this time, fully captivated by the tiny girl with blue eyes and a strand of her shiny dark hair barely seen on top of her head. "Hello little girl. . .My name is Ranma. . .Ranma Saotome. . ." Ryoga was beyond scared at this point, shoving Ranma's shoulder with all the strength she could apply in her state while trying to veer his eyes away from her daughter.

"We should leave Ranma. . .They will wait for us on the cafeteria while you tell me this favor of yours." As she asked him to leave on their own, the pigtailed fighter couldn't help but notice the tiny, but prominent set of fangs the little girl had and how cheerfully she acted around him. "Oh, c'mon Senpai. . .I don' know how ta say this, but it feels weird. Like if I've known your little niece from somewhere. . .Have you ever taken her on campus before?" Asked the teen at Ryoki instead of Midori, indirectly admitting the little girl looked more like his Senpai.

Ryoga found his close attention increasingly penetrating, compelling the girl to stare at her baby first while formulating an appropriate answer. That's when everyone except Ranma saw the sudden smile Sachiko threw at the pigtail boy. . .A smile accompanied with her hair turning bright red and her eyes green.

The fanged counsel aide stiffened every muscle by the sudden reaction, and while her face turned pink from the fear of fainting, her close friend mistakenly realized something wasn't right with the girl. "Um. . .Senpai?. . .Are you Ok?" Ryoga's heart threatened to explode right there and then, but just before it could happen, Ranma followed her line of sight all the way into the stroller.

"Oh!. . .The little one is getting all red. . .Is she Ok?" Asked again the teen, only this time to warn Midori about another of Sachiko's asthma attacks. "Oh, dear!" The blue haired woman gasped loudly as she rushed at her side with the mask and the metallic can, setting the baby for her medicine while everyone saw her hair was back to a jet black color in a blink of a second, right before all this happened.

Ryoki decided to keep herself calm, and as she grabbed the boy by his hand, the girl pulled him towards the fields as she explained the situation. "I-I'm sorry Ranma but Sachiko has asthma problems and being outside for prolonged periods of time is a bit harmful to her health." Ranma understood the effects from such a dangerous illness, but after a moment later, the boy saw a giggling girl waving back and spitting all over the place.

The Endos and Ryoga noticed how tensely Ranma responded at the sounds of happiness, forcing the teen to stare at her as if trying to scan beyond her looks and focusing solely on some type of vibe forming between the two. It took a few seconds afterwards for the teen to calm down, giving him just enough time to wave at the baby while he made his way into the grassy fields. "Well Sachiko-chan, it's been nice ta see ya. . .!" Added somewhat enthusiastically Ranma before restating his walk.

That's when the second biggest surprise in Ryoga's life came crashing in the group. All danger had been averted and while the pair kept walking away from the Endo family, a certain whimsical babble no one had ever heard so far broke the barrier between the presents, forcing their hearts to skip a beat altogether and wait to see if this was supposed to be the moment of truth.

"M-Mama. . ." That sublime, almost magical word floated across the wind reaching the ears of Midori who couldn't feel any happier as a woman. It reached Ryoga as well, but her previous encounter with Minami left the girl numb and confused, missing the true meaning of the word.

Now Ranma. He experienced that same numbness as well, but not so much from being touched by another man. . .No. . .It was guilt drowning the memories of a baby he never met before, but killed him nevertheless by turning his back and leaving him behind on that terrible day. His muscles tensed beyond control after the word sunk deep in his mind, and before the girls could go and scream girlish nonsense like all females do, Ranma was the one pulling Ryoki's hand this time away from the stroller. "L-Let's go Senpai. . .I really need ta talk ta you 'bout somethin'. . ."

Hurried steps clearly made mulch out of the green, and soft grass as the pair rushed away from such happy picture and into a more desolate area where Ranma could be ridden from those ancient demons. The frantic pulling of hand, coupled with the lack of strength, and the severe state in Ryoga's mind were the wrong mixture to have after the next part of this meeting entitled a pigtailed boy preparing to crash and burn for the first time since all this began.

Still dizzy by the spell, the girl found him too tense to talk, deciding herself to break the ice with a simple. "Is everything Ok Ranma?" of her own instead. The teen snapped from his trance, forcing a smile and shaking his head with heavy disappointment. "No Ryoki-san, nothin' is right. . ." He kept silent another few seconds before the pressure made him explode out of his wits.

"I think Akane is leavin' me Senpai, an' ta make matters worse I have a terrible confession I need ta tell her, but I ain' sure if I should." When the boy looked so sincere about those personal matters, Ryoga felt a pang of guilt because of her hidden secret, but she still kept steady, remembering all the trouble she dealt with alone thanks to her daughter and specially for what had happened last with his father.

"Um Ranma. . .Why are you telling me this?" That was the question he could not answer, but there was something he found so familiar with Ryoki so, trusting her seemed like a right choice to make. . .Maybe he knew why after all, but this was going to be the first time declaring it on the open. "Senpai. . .This is goin' ta sound so stupid, but your fangs remind me of this friend I talked ta you 'bout."

"He is just as stubborn as I am, an' one of the strongest morons I have ever met. But. . .The reality of the matter is how nice we get along. You could say he is my best friend an' every time somethin' like this happens in my life, talkin' with Ryoga is so soothin'. . ."

He looked genuinely worried and clearly cared for that boy according to his explanation which told Ryoga the pigtailed teen saw him much more than a pest ever since they met. . .Still. "_No_!", thought Ryoga deep in her mind, refusing to give in to his late confession, and hold a little bit longer for both their sakes. "O-Ok. And this friend of yours. Does he knows how you feel?" Prodded the school's aide to a nervous looking boy with the idea to know more about Ranma's feelings.

"No Senpai, he don' know that. I need ta find him an' tell him what happened between him an' me was an accident, but it was amazing the way he helped me through. I want ta tell him how proud I am for what he did an' why he did it. . .Even when I. . ." He hesitated clearly now, afraid of what he was going to say next could scare the normal looking teenage girl.

"W-When I. . .Became p-pregnant by accident he was every step of the way with me, an' that was big on my book. Ryoki-san, I thought if I suppressed what happened it would go away, but it ain'. . ." That's when Ryoga noticed the most powerful martial artist in the world break up into a shaking fit of self-retaliation, hanging his pride from eyes so dry, no tears threatened to spill maybe for the way he was raised or the constant mantra drilled in his mind to be a man among men.

Ryoga couldn't take it anymore. She was so ready to scream to the world, and specially to him who she really was, and more importantly, whose baby on that stroller belonged to. At this point she didn't care to be called a weak girl or a freak, Ryoga saw the same hell she went through but without the reward to see a baby grow.

"_I have to end this. . .Poor Ranma is hurting and his baby girl is a few steps from here. I must. _. ." But just as her hands reached his shaking shoulders, an unsettling feelings began to seep from afar. It was faint, and seemed to spread from the bushes far on the limits of campus, but she knew who's Chi it belonged to, and he was getting closer by the second.

"_I can't do it!. Not only because of my petty feelings but everything running against Ranma and Sachi. He has that Seppuku deal with his mother, not to mention that stupid father who thinks in nothing more than manliness and pride. And now that I can feel that bastard getting closer, I am not going to risk my daughter. . .Forgive me Ranma. . .At least for now."_ The girl fought against her will for several seconds until her own hand moved by itself, resting even closer on his back, patting and running circles around it with the idea to make him feel more comfortable.

"Although I could not foresee someone like you getting pregnant, I believe we all make mistakes Ranma. T-Thanks for confiding in me and I promise not to tell any of this to anyone, but you need to move on. Think of it like personal experiences that will build character over time, and when you marry Akane-san someday, you will understand your spouse's feminine problems." She hoped her words could entice him to react and move from their spot, but that aura kept growing up, forcing the girl to leave Ranma's problems aside and focus distractedly on the far bushes strangely moving by themselves.

The girl sensed her words worked somehow when his hardened eyes began to soften and a tiny smile tugged in the corner of his crooked mouth. "There." Said the teen while stealing stares between the boy and the far distance. "That's the Ranma I know. Now, all these nonsense about Akane-san must be a mis. . ." A misunderstand!. . .That's what she wanted to continue with the conversation, but those soft, blue eyes stared so intently and that curious tilting face started to get closer and closer towards a girl who was more interested on the sudden motion of the trees far in the distance, than what happened right in front of her face.

And then it happened again. Ryoga felt the heat raise from her lips to the top of the head and then spread all over her body when this time his lips were soft and caring, forcing a desire to stay there, and she did so for as long as Ranma pressed the kiss more out of surprise at first, but out of fear secondly when the possible shadow of Ranma's father could loom over the branches.

Ryoga never thought of a time when the pigtailed teen would look at him like this. Unconsciously, the girl let herself go thinking on how female connections tend to be more emotional, but the truth lied somewhere else. . .In a place beyond love for a man or pride as a male. Besides, there were other matters more important to deal with at the moment.

"_S-Stop it now!. . .Regardless of how I feel as a girl this is Ranma, the moron who made my life a living hell and his father is out there ready to destroy my daughter's well being. I must break this at once and move on before that idiot of his father see us_." Thought deeply disgusted this time the boy trapped in a girl's body while the enormous killing intent began to gloom closer to the pair. One thing was for sure during the kiss, Ryoga managed to peek into his eyes and the girl saw something in Ranma. . .Relief.

After a while both teens parted away, one looking somewhat redeemed for confessing to a girl he barely met a few days ago his deepest sins while the young woman glanced towards the grassy field, ashamed and flustered by her sudden impulses taking over matters she wasn't supposed to delve. "R-Ranma. . .I'm s-sorry. . .I-I didn't mean to." Was all the girl could think to say until the real boy inside of her kicked into gear.

"_Wait. . .Why am I apologizing!. . .That idiot kissed me again like if I was a girl. That's not fair. . .Not him. . .Never him_!" Reproached herself after the misplaced feelings towards another boy was something more than what she could handle now. "_I am not a girl. I did all this for my daughter and I would kill myself first before letting him touch me again_." Demanded next the teen towards the meaning behind the name Ranma Saotome for a male named Ryoga Hibiki.

The boy ignored her completely when he took his hand across her face, running over those strains of loose hair falling at the sides of her face to the back, making her ears peek cutely. "P-Please Senpai, don' apologize. I can' explain it, but I feel so comfortable with you. Just like how I felt with Ryoga when I was stuck as a girl."

The last part made him tilt his head and sadden his looks again, but the teen recovered fast when the girl's eyes flew open by the memories of a worried teen trying to keep the stubborn redhead safe at all times. Ryoki restarted the conversation again, but this time she managed to lead him away from the open field as she did so. "B-But where is he now?. . .Did something happened between the two of you, or is it because you were really a male?"

Her prodding questions were reasonable enough, thought the pigtailed teen, finding no way to explain them at first but with a shrugging of shoulders and a darting look to the grass. He wanted to act like the wiser of the two at the time, but his inner struggle flared against his will, making the boy admit what he had back then was amazing. After a few seconds he composed himself at her side, finding the girl so enticingly warm to his touch.

"I treated him so badly while I was pregnant Senpai. I tried ta understand my situation an' maybe even accept a life with another boy, but that's when my mind flew out of my head an' everything seemed against me." This time Ranma honestly opened up to the girl, accepting how he felt deep in his heart despite all the demeaning times the boy punished a fanged teen during his pregnancy.

"Ta think Akane would leave me, pops would dishonor me while implementing the Seppuku pledge, not to mention the humiliation in front of everyone I know back home. I'm sorry Ryoki-san, but I can't handle rejection too well an' being laughed at because I let my guard down is just too much."

Fortunately enough the pair reached around the first building, leaving no chance for Genma to find them right away but leaving the girl more exposed towards the back corridor hosting walking interns and faculty employees. Ryoga decided to peek from the corner as her hand gently pressed on Ranma's chest and indirectly invited the boy to grab her again by surprise.

His arms surrounded Ryoga's petite form much closer this time, resting his head besides hers while still talking about being prosecuted for his mistakes. It was a bit uncomfortable for the girl, but instead of complaint, she began to recall some murmurs from young students who judged her wrongly every time she walked with a stroller by the park, making the teen feel self-conscious and deem herself a loose woman with no mate at such young age. That's what made Ryoga understand Ranma's predicament. "I see. So, you left your friend with the baby and moved on with your life out of fear, is that right?"

The teen shook again, admitting he left his friend hanging out of fear, but there was no baby anymore. "He died Senpai. I left because I was ashamed of what I did." His face fell against her shoulder and away from those pretty green eyes as he said what Ryoga didn't expect. "My terrible mistake was to have signed papers of adoption before we knew our baby didn' survive."

"I betrayed Ryoga Senpai!. . .I told him we weren' parents material an' when I saw his world crumble before me, a male nurse came through a door sayin' my baby didn't survive the birthing. . .I guess that triggered the need to run away from my very best friend. " His shaking body came back by the memory, but at this point Ryoga was beyond caring who he was inside.

The fanged teen grabbed his back effusively while both bodies became close together. That awkwardness the girl felt at first died down immediately thanks to how cowardly she acted as well, not to mention the fact she "stole" Sachiko from her real mother, and despite his arms surrounding her waist like lovers tend to do in hidden places, Ryoga watched a close friend crumbling away instead of a pervert trying to hit second base.

"I-I'm sorry Ranma. . .I didn't mean to. . ." Whispered the girl almost with inaudible words which were muffled by his back of the head. They stood there for sometime after the confession, winning the looks from some students while claiming the reproving stares from others. When they slowly moved away, the girl walked towards the stairs while Ranma accompanied Ryoki at her side.

"Wait Ranma. You said you were working on the adoption papers. . .If you just went into labor and gave birth, how were you working on that?" That part, he didn't think through either, and was the most affecting moment of all this ordeal for a Ryoga who bet everything in his closest half-female friend as he waited faithfully outside.

"I-I changed Senpai. I was dying by the loss of blood an' the doctors could do nothin' ta save me. I'm sorry. . .I really am. I-I panicked an' grabbed the metal pan with warm water by instinct, washing it over me an' changing instantly." Ryoga now understood what neither her or Midori were allowed to see during Ranma's delivery.

Her foster family was in charge of Dr. Saito's research as of late, and as the group studied every notebook written about his exploits over cursed patients, Takeshi seemed to omit those two hours during his labor. "I don' know if all deliveries are the same, but I felt caged when they strapped me to the bed "supposedly" because I could get violent during the procedure."

"But I sensed nothing bad from the doctor, so I obeyed every order he gave me. When he went "down there" an' started ta pull my baby, I saw so much blood an' I wanted ta sleep. . .I felt so tired, sometimes my eyes would close on their own. Actually, in one of those times I saw them carry a tiny bundle wrapped in bloody cloths and leavin' the room an' that's why I panicked." His eyes started to turn bloodshot red by the exertion of stress by now.

It was as if those memories were nothing more than terrible headaches and the pregnant girl bleeding to death was still looking through his eyes, with no control over his actions. Ranma was scared out of his wits again, but this time he found salvation by grasping that sitting girl at his side. Ryoga felt the frantic and desperate need to hold him and not let go which she had felt as well back in that tub filled with cursed water.

"_W-Why am I always thinking I got the short end of the stick, every single time. I died for my baby, and so did Ranma. . .I died over and over through Sachiko's illnesses and weak state, and so did he, but it was worse because he didn't know why_." Ryoga's eyes moist this time, forcing her lips to beg forgiveness with the muting motion alone while their hands held sanity together and the girl accepted, if only this time, he had paid for his sins as a mother just like she had bared the burden to care for a baby alone.

As he recanted the story of a mother giving her baby in adoption, Ranma really looked mortified from leaving her flesh and blood unattended, admitting to the fanged aide something clouded his judgment and despite what many may believe, that oozing sensation made easy for the girl to disassociate herself from everything spinning around.

"I-I swear Senpai!. . .I wanted ta believe. I wanted ta accept Ryoga like a brother or maybe a boyfriend in time if Pops would. . ." But the idea alone was so inconceivable, Ranma stopped his ranting excuse and threw a quiet maddening laugh at the girl, knowing that feeling would never work for the boy. "Who am I kiddin'. . .I'm destined ta be a man, an' I am a man." His head slowly rested on the girl's crevice right next to her own trembling head as bitter words made Ryoga stifle a painful cry of remorse.

"I am a man. . .But I could be a woman only for him, you know?" Stated matter-of-factly the teen, showing no fear because he knew this was his closest friend. . .just like Ryoga. "D-Damn. . .I can't. . .I-I can't keep this up." Let Ryoki out almost with no strength left. " Ranma, we need to talk about something really important, but. . .I am afraid. . ."

Ranma felt the anguish flourish around Ryoki's aura this time, worrying the boy in extreme when someone else came to mind. "Tell me Senpai. . .If it's that idiot of Maseru, I will kill him where he stands. . ." Declared infuriated the teen. Ryoga couldn't help but chuckle at the absurdity of his bravado, but the boy inside that girl admired him so much, even prideful banter was like a lesson for him.

"N-No Ranma-san. . .Is not talking about him." Replied the girl as she cleared her face from the tears and thanked the curse for letting her make up stay on, unlike normal girls who tears tend to ruin their faces. "I want to talk to you about my own sins, but before I do. . .I want to see you one more time like this. I want to see our friendship in one piece before anger fills your heart and your wrath falls on my head. . ."

This time Ranma was the one chuckling amused at the innocent girl. "C'mon Ryoki-san. . .What could you possibly do ta make me mad. I may not know you from before but I feel safe with you around. . .It's as if I can count on you ta even face my worst of enemies an' believe me, not even Akane has made me feel like this." Declared nervously this time the teen when his indirect approach to romance the girl couldn't be more direct.

Ryoga understood the meaning as well, forcing her eyes to grow in surprise and think how honorable that would be "if" she would let her insecurities go. "T-Thank you Ranma. . .Um. . .Kun?" Asked the girl a bit expectantly. "But I have done terrible things in the past out of fear just like you. . .I just don't know if you'll ever forgive me if I were to tell you all I've done. . ."

The boy wanted to interrupt and assure the girl nothing in her life would affect his growing feelings, but Ryoki begged him to be heard first before delivering the painful backstab. "Tell me Ranma. . .I can sense the struggles you have with Akane-san right now, and what we've been talking has helped a lot in our friendship, but. . .Let's say I am a girl who can turn into a boy. Would you be willing to accept me with a male side?"

The question threw many interpretations into the air, specially when even Ranma thought Ryoga could "swing" that way after the months he cared so jealously of him as a girl. But the lost boy taught him more than just love beyond genders. Ryoga never demeaned him when she wanted extra food, or would mess around with the house, and those times when the poor boy had to clean her uncontrolled bodily fluids all over the bathroom it didn't mean a man trying to love another, but a boy completely devoted to a friend in need.

Actually, that made him a little more nervous before all this even started because they would always fight, and whether he wanted to admit it or not, the both of them would end up half naked and rubbing each other in an entangled mess of limbs either in male form, or as a pig and a girl. The point is, they always hid with a certain degree of fear in their hearts the primal attraction they had as a side effect from those close quarter quarrels. No. . .This wasn't about genders, but about the connection between the two.

"I accepted Ryoga, Senpai, but I didn' 'cuse I was a girl at the time an' he is a handsome devil. . .He is Ok, I guess, but is what he does what pretty much conquered me in the first place." A long, drawn-out sigh told the girl Ranma was a lot more wiser than everyone back home ever gave him credit for. She was able to see a boy unrestrained by stereotypes who forced him to be a certain way, and which coincidentally marked what Ranma strived from day one.

"When I'm a girl, the first thing I defend is my manhood, that's a given. But when I'm with that moron, I don't need ta. . .He always watches over me, tries me ta be modest as a girl, and lately he always comes ta my rescue or becomes part of my team when the enemy tries ta harm our loved ones. That's why I would only accept him in a relationship Sensei, him. . .And for some strange reason I can' explain, I would do so with you as well. . ."

A big smile of satisfaction grew across Ryoga's face, accepting his good wishes with a bow, and preparing herself to confess once and for all. "I'm glad you feel that way Ranma for what I'm about to tell you is going to change everything you think of me. Rest assured. . .After all this is said and done, you will be the happiest man alive and nothing will take away certain emotion long overdue in your life." When she said that, the fanged aide unlocked her arms from the boy, setting his body a few inches away and readying herself to terminate her last living hell.

Ranma tilted his head by then, wondering what could she possibly had done to affect him in the past. Both teens waited for seconds before saying a word, letting the night slowly tuck them in and the light posts come to life on every corner in campus.

This was it, thought the girl who raised her finger decidedly just as the boy lowered it rather abruptly a second later. "Wait Senpai!. . ." When Ranma warned her from moving an inch from the stairs, their hands were intertwined long enough for the girl to realize a killing intent impressively watched from the shadows.

She intently tried to separate from each other, afraid to be seen by Ranma's father, but the pigtailed fighter's eyes crooked away and into the shadows moving around the fields. "I-I can' explain it, but I can sense someone's Chi over there. . .Is faint, like if he tries ta hide it from me, but I can still feel it. The problem is. . ." Ranma kept wondering who had the same wavelength of energy he had to power up such techniques, giving the boy a random guess of whom it could be.

"W-What do you mean Ranma. . .How are you able to feel it. I can barely do so myself. . ." Said Ryoga who was able to track traces of the same type of Chi not far from where they stood. "That's the thing Senpai. . .The only reason I can feel it right away, is because that Chi is the same as mine, an' there are only five people capable to raise that type of energy."

The girl had thought about the other three as well, leaving Happosai, Soun and herself, who undertook the same training long ago, aside. That only left Ryu Kumon and Genma of course, and the military dressed boy hadn't been around Tokyo in a long time.

"I don' think is Pops. . .I sent him packin' home a while back. Unless he stayed back an' is searchin' for Ryoga!" As the teen explained with nervous stares at the teen how his father found out about their "accident", the pigtailed boy bawled his fists tight and into the air just as his teeth bared in anger. "I swear. . .If Pops tries to harm him, I'm goin' ta kill him. . ." Added lastly when he knew a lost Ryoga wasn't much of a challenge for his old man.

The fanged girl could not be more impressed at this point, noticing how terribly low she judged him without even realizing Ranma was always his best role model. The girl didn't know what to do next, if keep her confession going or leave the boy aside and vanish before Sachiko could be in danger. The private streets began to crowd just like every late afternoon at the end of classes, and that was the cue Ryoga used to run for their safety.

"Ranma. . .I can't talk right now with you, but I promise to explain everything tomorrow. Go to you regular activities and well meet later ok?" Asked the girl one last time before she darted into the dark back alley right behind the cafeteria. The boy tried to follow behind, just to make sure she would be alright, but knowing his father could be near, a crazed Panda seeing him with another girl could not be the right choice at the moment, so he took a different path.

"Be safe Senpai. . .I'll see if I can find whoever is trackin' me an' whether I find him or not, I'll be at the gym until the end of practice. . ." Both teens lunged on different directions right on time when sparkling flames flew from one of the light posts close to the gardens and an increasingly angry Genma was bending a metal fence out of shape. "That damn boy. . .I-I told him. . .I really did. Now I don' claim myself responsible. . ." Said last before going back into his Umi-sen-ken, vanishing from the guards scanning the area.

Ranma kept watching his back as he made his way towards the gym. He tried to be careful enough to watch the girl go into the cafeteria first, and as he walked the busy streets in campus, one strong memory affected his senses at all times despite the situation he was in. "_I don' know what it is, but Ryoki-Senpai. . .I wasn' born yesterday. . .I know that little girl is yours, an' I don' care if you're a single mom if that's what's botherin' you_." He even smiled by the idea to be afraid of him when Ranma himself had passed for a forced pregnancy at his age, and as a male, but the face and those little fangs were deeply impressed in the boy's mind, forcing the teen to wonder what could be Ryoki's terrible secret.

From a distance, Ryoga managed to see him disappear into the crowd and with him, that vibe she knew belonged to his father left her surrounding areas as well. "Saotome-san must be more worried about Ranma now that we went our separate ways." The girl let a sigh of relief next and, dissimulating innocence, she walked at the table where her family waited patiently.

The place was filled with teachers and alumni welcoming her presence, which was rather calming to be in public and among peers, but as soon as the girl moved excitedly towards the last table, her swaying of hips summoned so many stares, Ryoga began to hate those tireless lessons about femininity. "I swear. I need to get my body back before I go insane with so many ogling eyes." It took her a few agonizing seconds and a floor that seemed to stretch on every step, but she arrived just as the cooing sound of Sachiko and her extending little hands searched for her long lost mother. "I'm here baby. . .Don't need to fuss about it." Said the fanged teen as she lifted the baby carefully from the stroller.

"Did everything go alright Ryo-Chan?" Asked Midori tensely. "Oh yeah. I acted so girlish and comprehensive he believed I was someone else, and although he guessed some of little Sachi's looks, the moron swallowed what I told him about you and the Endo line."

Both young parents looked at each other, wondering if this was the time for the whole family to leave again, and that was the precise point of conversation among the adults after what the girl had been gone through. "Yes Mi-Chan. I think I should. . .Ranma's father is getting closer by the day and I won't risk my daughter ever again."

She told them how close they were from discussing who Sachiko really was, but Genma appeared out of nowhere tracking her down, and as she managed to feel the killing desire to harm both girls, Ranma and her decided to leave in separate ways for the time being. "Please, I know how much we mean to you Midori-Chan, and I consider you as my only family, but don't stop me from leaving. . .If a stay, there's no way my. . ."

"Go. . .You better leave tonight. . ." Replied the blue haired woman while abruptly cutting Ryoga's speech. The young mother stared at her and subsequently her husband, wondering if this break meant the end of their relationship, but Midori's dismissive outburst came from some other news.

"Ryoga. . .Something else has come up during the last stages of Dr. Saito's research. . .I believe we should leave this public place right now and head to his main office where I can explain in more detail about his last journals." After everything she and Ranma had gone through thanks to Takeshi's damn experiments, the girl hoped that problem would be long gone by now, but it seemed Dr. Saito still had many surprises hidden beyond the grave.

The Endos finished their dinner, set money on the table and left the cafeteria together, leaving behind the stares of many lonely professors and young adults while the family talked about future plans.

"So!, what are you planning to do?. . .Your house isn't safe anymore and they know where I live in Nerima." Wondered Midori with worried looks. Ryoga explained them how she always wanted to travel the world but being weak and defenseless, plus carrying an eleven month old baby wasn't such a good idea.

"I'm planning to sell the house and rent in the outskirts of Nerima. That way I can be close to you but well hidden from the rest." They agreed to help her made the sale and after a nice walk after dinner, the family left for the biology department where Takeshi Saito used to work.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Back on the science labs, a raven haired teen worked diligently with her lab partner. In her mind, anatomy parts in a human being mingled with the sight of a persevering young man sticking his tongue out as a way to concentrate.

Akane couldn't do much but smile, finding his focus cute. "_Sigh. . .I wonder if he'll be with me after all this ordeal. I find him so mature and serious, which in return makes me appreciate all the big differences I chose him from_" The teen felt her eyes searching into his, forcing the teen out of his studies and stare back at the girl.

"Are you Ok Akane-Chan?" His constant worry about her well being and how polite, respectful and caring he acted at all times shed away most of the pressures to choose him over Ranma. Of course he wasn't the owner of a martial arts style, but did she really need such accomplishments in life?

She had a steady career many girls desired to have back at home, and her internship, although not paid, gave her a stronger status among the students who came here at the rightful age. No. . .Akane thought taking life by the horns sure gave her a satisfaction she could have never seen with a macho boy filled with fiancées everywhere.

"I think I am now Dai. . .I think I am now." The best way for the girl to show affection now was by pressing herself towards the next set of exams. Both teens nodded at each other, acknowledging what was coming as an incredible set of tests made to prove their mettle.

At the end of the class, Akane received the greatest of gifts she could imagine. Right next to her lab window, a family walked surely towards Dr. Saito's office. Akane saw how feminine and serious Ryoga pushed the stroller, winning most looks and a few whistling sounds from students and professors alike.

"C'mon Dai!. . .My sister is here and I want to see my niece." The boy realized classes were done and he wanted to make an special date with the girl, but seeing her so happy told him volumes about the sharing feelings between the boy turned mother and his soon to be girlfriend.

"Sure. Let's go and see that cute little baby." Supported the teen who led Akane by the hand. Still unable to reach the building though, Akane and Daisuke met Genma spying through a window a few feet away from the unsuspecting family. By the looks of things, the man seemed to phase in and out of sight most likely by that technique he used before against his son. When the raven haired teen remembered the attacks the man did against a weak Ryoga, her trusty mallet began to flare as she walked behind the bushes and closer to the crouching man.

"Wait here Dai. . .I need to clear something with Mr. Saotome." The boy stayed behind, watching as his girl walked with thundering steps towards a peeping tom unaware of her presence and raising a giant wooden hammer he thought extinct long ago. "Ahem!. . ." Cleared loudly Akane right behind the startling man.

"Akane-Chan, so good ta see you here!" The old man took the Tendo's youngest teen to the side of the building, sneaking past a few guards looking for him, and keeping tabs in the family who entered one of the scientific buildings. "Mr. Saotome. I know what you did to Ryoga. . .Tell me. Why would you lock her and use the moxibustion technique against him?"

The man fixed his glasses just like he always does when acting with pride, ready to instruct the girl in all the lies Ryoga used to pervert his son, and demonstrate the risk her relationship with his son was in. "I'm glad you are aware 'bout the depraved act that. . ."Boy" did ta my son. I swear, If I hadn' been there when you called, Ranma would've never been avenged."

The way he explained his actions made Akane see him like the victim instead of a perpetrator, but the truth was so different after she saw a weakened Ryoga humiliated and deprived of any dignity while trying to protect her only concern. After the girl prodded deeper into what exactly happened during their one sided fight, the bald man admitted he had no idea how to reverse the technique.

"I don' know how it works since I followed the instructions plus some other shiatsu pressure points in the mix, but aren' you happy that little bastard will never mess with your fiance?. . .That's why I'm here. To put an end ta his perverted ways and ensure the schools can be united."

The man chuckled maliciously as his hands brushed against each other like the evil man in a movie when he knew no one would be capable to stop him from finishing Ryoga now. "B-But Saotome-san. . .She won't be able to at least defend her baby, let alone survive on their own." Genma told her that's why he tried to take the baby away from her, but the damned teen called the cops on him and he's been persecuted ever since.

"I don' have much time, an' to make matters worse m'boy didn' give me a chance ta explain everythin'. . .Akane-Chan, please tell him Ryoga won't ever corrupt his innocence while I'm here. . .Tell him, I'm doin' this for his own good. . ."

It didn't make much sense for the girl who knew the secret before Ranma and his father. Akane dismissed the old man carelessly, asking him to leave the school grounds as she promised to talk with Ranma about what he had done. "Fine. I will leave this place. . .But I will find him sooner or later, an' when I do. . .I won't promise I'll hold back."

With his last warning thrown into the air, the Anything goes master vanished from the building, appearing a few feet away among the bushes, and sneaking out among the darkness without raising any alarm. "What do you think we should do?" Asked the boy who managed to hear the last part in their conversation.

"I need to talk with Ryoga and be clear once and for all. Ranma needs to know his baby is alive and they need to fix their personal problems." She was resolute to make amends and help Ranma with his guilt trip, but at the same time Ryoga was going to be forced out of her hiding spot and that was going to be harder for Akane to deal with.

When they arrived to Dr. Saito's office the scene turned out to be a lot different compared to last time. They easily entered across closed doors this time, but as Akane and her boyfriend waited right outside from the main office, the waiting room they were in had no furniture, counters or chairs. The place hadn't been occupied in months and only a sliver of light underneath the main door had movement coming from it. Suddenly the door opened, Midori walked out and asked the couple to join them inside. "I think it's time for you to hear this as well Akane-chan, please. . .Follow me. . ."

Akane and Daisuke made their way towards Ryoga's side, right between Sachiko's stroller and the fanged mother. She looked at Ryoga for the first time in days, noticing how tense the girl moved around while avoiding eye contact with her. "Um, Ryoga. . .Is everything alright?" Asked the youngest Tendo to an increasingly worried girl.

Ryoga tried to speak then, startled by her near confession about her daughter and still shook off from the attempted rape early on, but the one starting the conversation was Kenji's wife who had more pressing matter on the subject. "I'm sorry Akane-chan, but there isn't much time left right now. You see. . .These are the last two notebooks with the data Dr. Saito gathered from Ranma's pregnancy and Ryoga's development as a woman and a mother. They took me the longest of time to decipher and when I finally finished, a set of instructions were very detailed inside his logs."

The girl proceeded to pull a last videocassette somewhat dusty from her bag, and as she inserted it into the VCR, the white screen come alive with Takeshi resting comfortably on his chair. So far there was no chance to ask anything during the film, but as it rolled ahead against the projecting screen, Akane and Diasuke saw for the first time the atrocities Dr. Saito was forced to procure thanks to his work.

"Dr. Saito researched many hidden techniques, specially about Jusenkyo curses over the years." Began the young pediatrician while letting the movie give visual examples from her speech. "There were times where his sense of humanity questioned the very fundamentals of his desire for truth and science, and although all his colleagues humiliated him at first, those same men funding such research branded in his mind a lie he could not live with any longer."

As she said this, frame after frame kept rolling with pictures of animals being transformed into human beings, only to be disposed into a boiler days later for no apparent reason. Akane was the first in looking away, disgusted by the indirect applications of science and the breach of common sense over those creatures.

There was no complains yet because the film kept moving on, shifting its pictures from a young Dr. Saito fighting the research institute, being "silenced" against his will, and finally showing a tombstone with his name imprinted in it. "Dr. Takeshi Saito died a few months ago from the guilt, but before leaving us behind, he managed to keep a last record of his work." Said Midori just as she popped the dusty videocassette, and in its place the girl set a brand new one.

This time, the tape rolled right in front of the professor who stared back at the lens as if he was talking to the family. "Dear Ryoga. If you are watching this it means I couldn't take it anymore and I reached the end most of my specimens have went through over the years."

"I should feel happy that I had the guts to do so, but it pains me to believe I was a fool for believing in killing the few to save the many. . .That's one of the easiest rules a scientist can break without knowing it, you know?" The man in the picture released a long, drawn out sigh of despair, pulling from his drawer a bottle and a gun next and setting them besides his chair.

"Let's forget about my past, and instead let's talk about your future. You see. . . All my years accepting science as the only matter in my life has frozen a heart who once beat for a little girl. She was my daughter and she meant the world to me. Her name was Hana, and she died in my arms at the young age of five."

"I know this has nothing to do with you, but bear with me. . .Like I said, I became unresponsive, dedicated to my work and blind to everything else. . ." The doctor paused for a moment, veering slightly to the right, as if he knew where Ryoga was sitting on the table. "That is, until I met you. . ."

"As you very well know I consider you like a daughter ever since you died during our little experiment. I have done terrible things in the name of science and research, but what I'm about to tell you is by far my greatest sin." He stopped once again, taking a big sip out of that brown-golden bottle and forcing a hoarse snarl next.

"Ryoga. . .I'm sorry I tricked you into believing a girl could take care of your daughter. You taught me no gender matters when it comes to family." The man tried to clear his voice one more time after tears threatened to run during his confession. "You three did amazing. . .Sachiko died after been born and yet she revived by sheer will alone."

"You did the same after leaving that tub filled with cursed water, and. . .Whether I want to believe it or not so did Ranma when he gave birth to your daughter. There's something in you three that made a big change in my soul and compelled me to challenge what I really believed in. . .But."

"That's not all Ryoga. . ." This time the professor stood up from his chair, moved around the desk and walked towards the camera, keeping the distance a lot closer between his audience. "There is a price for my little grand-child's head Ryoga-Chan. . .A price I will not claim or let anyone else take her from you."

"You are right in leaving this place." Said Saito with a stern look at the lens. The moment he said that, Ryoga wondered how did he know before hand, but the outcome of this experiment seemed to be procured from day one without their knowledge. "I have decided to entrust you with some of the funds given to me by external parties. Ryoga. . .Your baby is in danger and there's nothing, not even you can do to stop them." Takeshi jumped to the most important and delicate part in all this which ended up with a gasping Akane and Ryoga's eyes growing out of proportion.

"Y-You mean Ranma did that!" Shouted the Tendo intern first, surprised by the terrible mistake. This time there was no way for the pigtailed boy to intervene in his daughter's behalf, mostly because of his own stupidity. The fanged girl bared her teeth angrily at the sheer mention of his name, swearing in front of the presents how she wanted to read the fine print back then, but the idiot of Ranma never let him.

"That moron gave my daughter into their hands and now they can take her at any given time. Mi-Chan, if you ever confront him after I leave, please. . .Hide the truth. I have seen him lately and he can't take anymore punishment." After the sworn promise stayed with the Endos, Midori whispered something into Ryoga's ears, leaving a piece of paper on her hand and letting the girl go out of the office first.

Oddly enough, Ryoga bowed before the picture on the wall, treating the lifeless movie like a real person and expressing something Takeshi would be so proud to hear if he were alive. "Doctor. . .I have learned many things about womanhood and how hard they must survive an ordeal like the one I'm going through. I don't blame you at all, and thanks for letting me know about those men." As she decided to thank the rest of her family for the help, interestingly enough, the movie seemed to had recorded a message Midori found no connection until now.

"You're welcome daughter, and good luck." Said the last frame from the movie before smiling back at Ryoga and freezing in place. The fanged girl smiled momentarily, walking with the stroller out of the office only to be stopped by her foster sister at the door.

"What is it Akane!?" Retaliated rather dryly the fanged teen, and of course she would act like that after the way Ranma talked about the girl. Ryoga always loved her in the past, but she saw Akane's feelings for Ranma, and they never waned over the years. If there was a moment the pigtailed boy needed support from his fiancée, this was indeed the best of times.

Akane felt the anger flare from her words, forcing a frowning brow demanding what had she done wrong against the single mother. That's when Ryoga immediately calmed down and looked ashamed at the floor, admitting openly how Ranma explained her about the break up.

"I just don't get it. . .Ranma loves you and I know you love him." It was hard for Daisuke to stand there between the two girls and feel invisible by their conversation, but this was a conversation Akane had to deal alone with her foster sister. "I know Daisuke-san is a nice guy. . .Hell, I tried to be the nicest of guys too, remember?"

"But you chose Ranma for a reason. I know that. . .That idiot knows that, and deep down, I know you know it." The raven haired teen knew what the fanged mother was talking about, and she too questioned her decision for so long, but what she tried to unconsciously do, was to push the feelings between Ryoga and Ranma as an item.

"To be fair. . .I could say the same for you sis. As I came from the lab a while ago, several friends saw you making out with him in a darkened corner. Tell me Ryoki-chan. . .Why wouldn't you accept Ranma and fight for little Sachiko together as a couple?"

Ryoga found the idea preposterous, mostly because of a hidden feeling she had fought with for a long time, and although she did ask that to herself once upon a time, the fanged mother knew Akane and Ranma were destined to be together. "I-I can't Akane. . .Ranma and I aren't compatible as a couple, and I don't mean it because I am a guy. . .Or, well. . .I was a guy."

It was hard to explain it, but before the girl could move on with her daughter, Ryoga wanted to be clear about how she felt for Ranma and why. "Listen. . .I love Ranma and I don't care if he is a guy or a girl, but I will never accept him as something more than a friend. Akane. . .He and I grew to be rivals. Me being a girl doesn't change a thing between the two of us, what changed is my weakness and how worthless I am to measure up to his standards."

"When we were in Junior high, I commanded respect to a point where no one dared to make fun of me either because I was alone all the time, or because I would get lost on my way to the restroom. Ranma changed all that the first day we met, and since then a furious battle between the two began." The girl explained to Akane it hadn't been so much about the bread feud or even those relentless fights they had afterwards. . .The shameful secret Ryoga so jealously hid from everyone was what the pigtailed boy represented for the girl.

"I don't want to say this, but I will only say it to you and my family. Akane-chan, please don't you ever tell this to Ranma, but I've always loved him like an older brother. Someone who pushed me every single fight we had. Ranma is the person I try to impress and beat no matter the risk or the training to reach that goal, because it matters to me more his respect than the praise from the world."

Akane immediately exchanged looks with the girl, acknowledging that close connection she had with Ranma, but wondering why couldn't she feel that way as his girl. "B-But you two are perfect for each other Ryoga!. . .You are so sophisticated and serious, not to mention beautiful to boot. I'm sure Ranma would love you unconditionally. . ."

The fanged mother wanted to believe that, but a sarcastic chuckle thrown directly at the youngest Tendo trumped everything the girl could try to throw back at her. "You know that moron as much as I do sis. . .In this state I'm nothing more than a normal girl who would pin for his help and get in the middle of his fights like a damsel in distress. . .No. . .The only way to be at his side as a couple, it would have to be as equals."

It was hard to differentiate between pride and respect as fighters, but the teenage girl knew what Ryoga was talking about when she too had passed through that road long ago. Akane nodded affirmatively at her, accepting her reasons despite what Ranma might think of her sudden escape. "I know what you mean sis. . .But you're going to have and explain that to Ranma, or he'll just think wrong of you by leaving like this." The fanged mother agreed with her, accepting that at some point they would meet and talk about all this mess, but for now life needed them to be elsewhere.

When Ryoga left campus a few minutes later, the Endo's and the young couple walked out of the Dr. Saito's office, pacing with awkward steps towards the cafeteria where they always found it calming enough to talk. After they set a table on the corner of the place Akane talked first, clearly annoyed by her sister's sudden escape. "Why Mrs. Endo?. . .Why did all this had to happen!?"

The woman with a lighter blue hued hair looked at her sweetly, thanking the girl for being at Ryoga's side every step of the way, but describing at the couple the hidden story behind the miracle. "Listen to me Akane-san. Ryoga left this place forced by all the repercussions against her daughter, but believe me. . .All this began way before Ranma became pregnant so, sit back and I will tell you how everything started."

The elder began to detail every single secret Ryoga allowed her to disclosure, from the fact that little Sachi's mother was no other but a very female Ranma, to the sacrifices the fanged boy did during her pregnancy. Akane found so unnerving the list of details, the girl couldn't contain her tears as Midori talked about Ryoga's death during the experiment and other parts like what really happened during Sachiko's life expectancy in a plastic bubble filled with gagging tubes and electrode machines.

"I-I can't believe Ranma would do that!" Pleaded the young intern when Midori mentioned a dizzy Ranma leaving Ryoga behind minutes after the birthing. "He can be irresponsible at times, but from that to completely disregard a human life plus Ryoga's feelings is beyond my understanding." That was another part no one knew but the closest people to the research project, and a tale Akane needed to hear so she could understand Ranma was innocent from those reactions back in the hospital.

Next, Midori saw how the pink color on Akane's face blanched into a light blue shade when she detailed how her sister endured the cruel after effects of a premature birthing attacking the baby girl and the sleepless nights supervising her progress. No one but a crew of nurses and herself witnessed the devotion Ryoga applied every single day to keep her daughter alive, and that was the most important fact validating her place as Sachiko's mother.

When the youngest Tendo couldn't take it anymore, the teen stood up from the table, winning the surprised looks from the Endos and her boyfriend alike. "Akane-Chan. . .Are you Ok?" Asked Daisuke afraid his girlfriend could suddenly faint or throw up from the impression.

"No!. . .I am not Ok!" Claimed abruptly the teen. "Ryoga, who I always loved as a brother and then a sister passed through all that alone, well except for you two of course Midori-san. But the point remains. . .The one who should be listening to all this must be in that gym showing off his talents right about now."

"Dai, please wait here with Midori and Kenji-san. I think is time for that idiot to listen once and for all about my sister's hell." As she said that, Akane headed for the cafeteria's exit, stopping only when the blue haired girl cleared something out before she left. "I will repeat everything Akane-san, but I won't disclosure where did Ryoga go. . Do you understand?"

Akane shrugged carelessly, insinuating at the elder how she was the messenger and Ranma needed to decide for himself what to do next. "I'm sorry Midori-san. She tends to be a bit of a hothead when under pressure." Apologized Daisuke with a hand behind his head and a dumb laugh across his features.

While the family waited back at the cafeteria, the raven haired teen walked assuredly towards the sports center filled with students thanks to one of those events Ranma talked so much about. Regardless of any protocol or respect for who guarded the door, the girl did little work of the entrance, leaving a big hole where two heavy duty entry gates stood no chance to detain her.

"Ranma!" Yelled desperately the girl who met the pigtailed boy laughing and cheering with his club right besides the basketball court. "Hey! Akane. . .I was 'bout ta go ta the dorms after the game. . .Check it out. I memorized every cheering move the club had for the next set of games, an' they told me I might even participate on the next one."

Ranma looked genuinely interested on what he practiced despite his swollen eyes clearly showing he had been crying again, but the young girl breathing through her nose and showing clear signs of anger waited no longer for the rest of his story to end. "Save it for later Ranma. Right now you and I need to be somewhere else."

The boy crooked a brow wondering what was so important for him to leave his only refuge from the pain haunting him out there, refusing to go with the girl and instead, walking back towards his friends. Akane saw her anger did nothing but energize the mule walking away, changing her tactic when a single name popped into her mind.

"Ranma. Ryoga is at the cafeteria and he has told me "everything". . ." The effect was instant, forcing the Saotome heir to veer around and stare doubtfully at the girl whose anger matched the news. "E-Everythin'. . .Everythin'. . .?" Akane moved her head, assenting slowly as her index finger retracted in a sign of invitation.

"The Endo's and Daisuke are waiting for you Ranma, and Midori-san has very important matters to attend with all of us." She waited while the boy dangled the last shred of dignity off, slouching as he walked towards the girl like a convict walking on death row.

"A-An' you're not angry 'bout me?" Many thoughts ran through his mind when the fanged boy was mentioned. The reason why he ditched him after the baby died, or the pregnancy itself after the most stupid of accidents on that bathroom transformed the most unlikely of pairs into a couple. But the one fear taking the cake was the reason no one knew but Ryoga and him alone. . .The baby belonged to the redhead instead of a girl who died during the birthing.

"Fine. Let's see what Ryoga has ta say 'bout all this." Finally argued the teen as he followed the girl out of the gym despite the chanting of the cheerleading club quieting down in the distance. As the pair walked by the small streets made only for students and the occasional golf-cart, their minds wondered if this was even a good time to deal with their own break-up/make-up dilemma after another life changing decision was about to be dealt as a family.

Akane slowly calmed down after the sudden outburst back in the gym, but the pigtailed teen was the most nervous from all the truths he was going to reveal to his friends. When they walked into the cafeteria, Daisuke already had set another table together, right on the corner and away from any other young people enjoying a nice dinner of their own.

The pigtailed martial artist scanned the area first, finding no sign of the fanged boy but sitting anyway when this was about his confession mostly. "So. . .Ryoga ditch the chat didn't he?" Smugly reproached the teen to a tense bunch. Both Midori and Akane scowled at him angry, finding his light sense of humor irritating.

"Sit Ranma. There are lots of things we need to discuss before we can figure out where Ryoga left to." Puzzled by her description of the facts, the Anything goes fighter took his seat right next of Kenji, afraid to be near either of Akane or the elder girl who look incredibly mad.

"As I was saying." Said the blue haired woman after Akane asked her again to start from the top. "So far, what I'm allowed to tell you no one knows but Dr. Saito, myself and Ken-kun." when she spoke of their own secrets, Ranma felt her pregnancy was going to be a touchy issue during this conversation regardless of what he could say on his behalf.

"About almost a year ago Ryoga Hibiki stayed on a program made to study cursed people with the Jusenkyo waters. Now, he and Ranma followed every step of the course to the letter until Mr. Saotome decided to forfeit his place."

"There was a birthing of a child which I will go into detail according to Ryoga's instructions, and suffice to say, the child who supposedly died during delivery survived minutes after "she" was born." That part in the explanation the pigtailed teen already knew, and although he thanked Ryoga for not saying it was hers, the mention of a female baby instead of a boy brought a lot more questions than answers in his mind.

"Dr. Saito managed to get permission from Ranma to adopt the baby legally, and those documents are a big part on Ryoga's predicament right now. No one knew at the moment about those adoption papers and most of us thought they were meaningless after the baby was reported deceased, but the little 'girl' revived a minute and fifteen seconds after she died, making those documents valid again."

That surprised Ranma even more, keeping his interest fully glued on the conversation and wondering why was he never told by the hospital staff. "Dr. Takeshi Saito gave Ryoga a last chance to redeem himself by activating a theory he had worked for several years by submerging a subject into waters from the pool of drowned girl."

As the scientist in charge explained point by point the chronological journal Takeshi had set up, the VCR used for sporting events came alive, showing footage of a calm lost boy accepting death willingly and submerging peacefully into a tub filled with water. Seconds later into the experiment, a somewhat panicked Ryoga transformed into a tiny piglet drowning to the bottom like a sunken ship, but offering no resistance from the act.

"Dr. Saito told Mr. Hibiki how Ranma Saotome's rejection was a sure shot for the baby's demise and challenged him into using the water with the objective to exchange his previous curse into a different one." Slowly but surely Ranma began to see a pattern he feared to understand, but the last comment from the woman and the desperate eyes from the teen submerged under water were about to break any misconception Ranma might've had about the mother or the child.

The blue haired woman began to blink rapidly, trying to hold back a few tears from the thought of what happened next, leading Akane to release an aching whimper by the memory of what she was told not an hour ago. "Ryoga Hibiki accepted with no reservations or care about his own life such decision and he went into the tub following every instruction given by the professor."

"I must be clear on this Ranma-san. Dr. Saito never told me what the experiment entitled and since I was there when it happened, I assure you, Ryoga never hesitated on going into the tub or accepting the hardest part of the operation."

Midori described how the cure worked on theory alone and not facts. She said the Dr. submerged Ryoga all the way to the bottom as a piglet just like the movie described, making sure the poor animal would drown in the water. . .After all, the name of something drowned in a pool meant that something had to really die in it to be effective.

Ranma's eyes grew in shock at the sight. There he was. . .A tiny furry bundle unable to float to the surface for some reason, but staring back at the camera through the waving distortion of the water rippling against the metallic walls. Ranma and P-Chan stared at each other for a matter of long, excruciating seconds before the pigtailed teen turned away with unbearable pain and clenched teeth.

"T-That's. . .Not fair. H-He never thinks things through, you should know better!" Challenged the pigtailed teen just as his eyes threatened to cry like he had done all day long today, but the understanding scientist knew that already. That's why she froze the screen on those set of eyes and claimed to all the presents she always looked out for him.

"Of course I knew better!, but the choice was his and he accepted willingly. Ranma. . .I tried. . .I really did!. . .But Ryoga died in that tub for a minute and fifteen seconds just like little Sachiko did when born and there was nothing I could do to stop him." That statement alone sent sparks in front of Ranma's eyes, forcing his mind to reel back into those suicidal eyes on the screen, and the name she just mentioned a second ago.

The room started to spin and the teen met the floor in a matter of seconds before anyone could do a thing. A few minutes passed before the boy dizzily woke up, scanning the still spinning tables and the people staring worried at him. "S-Sachiko. . .T-That's your baby's name ain't it Mrs. Endo?" Asked disturbingly worried the teen now that his guts began to scream they were right all this time.

"No Ranma. . .You should know by now who Ryoki really is and how everything Ryoga did as a woman was for the good of his baby girl." When Midori finished with that explanation, there were so many things making sense now, the flimsy curtain hiding it all behind his denial fell away, and finally exposed the truth.

Ranma felt at peace around the girl with dark-hair and green eyes every time they met. And the little girl he played with clearly took after her mother which happened to have blue eyes, and red hair as he swore the little child had that time he saw her from the corner of his eye for just a second, but he just shrugged the mirage as a trick played by his confused mind. Ranma sat back on his chair, stared at his contracting numbing hands and out of all the most painful of memories, the one it hurt the most was how she tried to help him despite of his cowardly acts.

"I knew it…I-I knew it an' I didn' do a thing. . ." Ranma could do nothing but keep listening to everything Ryoga went through as Sachiko's rightful mother who gave her life before she was even born. The detailed story about a teenage girl who was pregnant, despised by many and now lived as a single mother grew in the heart of Akane and Daisuke just as it did into the Saotome Heir.

Midori kept talking about the little baby's premature weakness and deficient immune system, forcing Ryoga to learn how to feed her through a tube. She explained all those days and nights cheering the tiny bundle to fight for her life, and the desperate moments she stayed on the hospital for a month and a half forgetting her own health, not to mention the several weeks after Sachiko got sick on the park, taking a big toll Ryoga gladly accepted as part of a strange promise she offered to life itself.

"I'm sorry to say this Ranma, but you became pregnant by accident and enjoyed a caring boy for five months who cleaned after you and kept you safe. Ryoga on the other hand showed to the world she is Sachiko's rightful mother and the only one capable to be at her side."

"That's why I'm willing to tell her story, but I am not telling you where she went. Rest assured, she is out of the country by now and leaving to another town where no one would try to harm her or your daughter." Ranma tried to cry, he really tried, but there was nothing left after a cruel upbringing by his insensitive father and the recent news from his upcoming break up.

After he believed this end was unfair but fitting, a part of the story kept eluding logic. "Tell me Midori-san. . .You mentioned someone wants ta try an' hurt either Ryoga or my daughter. W-Who were you referrin' ta?" The woman waited impatiently for the teen to catch on, and he did so fast enough with the tape and Midori's story. With the last courage she had left, Kenji's wife stared with demanding eyes at the teen, making him feel guilty for past transgressions despite for what she promised to Ryoga a while ago. "Ranma. . .Your father came to the University when he heard how you got Ryoga pregnant." The woman stopped for a second, adding effect to what she said and emphasizing how no one explained to the madman it had been the other way around.

"He blamed Ryoga for that accident and attacked her on a park while she was defenseless and unable to protect Sachiko. Mr. Saotome used two acupuncture attacks mixed with other techniques which rendered Ryoga with no strength and incapacitated to ever change into her male form again."

Ranma's head tried to spin again, understanding now what kind of vengeance his father used against Ryoga who had no fault in all this. "As we speak, a very weak and very feminine Ryoki has moved on from all this hell and is starting a new life somewhere on Western Europe." Added the woman as a way to make Ranma understand this was definitive.

"The others trying to hurt her are mostly interested on her baby. Ranma. . ." Every time Midori used his name with a pause it meant to the boy the next part was going to be his fault all over again, but at this point he deserved all this and more. "Did you know the papers you signed for Sachiko's adoption were taken by a private circle among the Universities in China and Japan?"

"Thanks to you and that lacking ability to read the fine print on an important document gave them absolute power to take that beautiful little girl as a lab rat for their studies. . .That's why Ryoga had to flee." This was the last straw for a teen who had no idea how to solve so many problems at the time.

Ranma felt terrible at this point, and he made everyone notice the second he ran at the bathroom and emptied all the breakfast he had earlier. "I still can't believe Ranma could make all this trouble alone." Admitted rather doubtful Akane.

"That always happens when someone signs without reading Akane-san. . .Believe me. I have seen it plenty of times." After a good wash and a teen meditating what to do next, Ranma walked out of the restroom with no option left but to ask for help.

"P-Please Midori-san. Let me make this right. . .Tell me where Ryoga went an' I promise you nothin' will ever happen ta them." But the more he begged, the more resistant the blue haired woman became. "I can't Ranma. I swore not to say anything." He really looked genuinely sorry, but how many times has the boy acted like that at the end of something special. . .Akane's love came into Midori's mind for example. "Ranma-san. . .Ryoga doesn't want you and she won't ever let you see Sachiko, at least not for now. Why don't you just move on with your life, think about it. . .An hour ago you didn't know you had a baby at all."

It sounded so nice and hassle free, but Ranma knew better. He stayed quietly watching how Akane and Midori argued about his right as a father and how could Ryoga survive alone and weak with a baby too difficult to protect on her own.

Their blubbering started to grow loudly into his ears, forcing the boy to stop it altogether. "Quiet!. . .I can' take this no more. . .!" Said Ranma exasperated but unable to say anything else when someone no one hoped to even tread around this area walked into the cafeteria.

"Indeed, all this bickering has gone on for far too long." Talked firmly a woman dressed in a kimono and wearing what it looked like a sword under her arm. "I believe the time to answer as a Saotome is long over due."


	14. Chapter 14

The plan to escape from Ranma was flawless, Ryoga thought. She asked Midori to invent a fantastic place where she could run off to while the fanged mother turned tail back to Nerima. This time though, the place had been scouted by the Endo's before and no one was the wiser about an area far from Furinkan.

Ryoki Endo decided to once again change her name and lifestyle, and although Sachiko would always live by her chosen name, the teenage girl opted to use another way to disguise herself this time. Thus, Ryoga Hibiki proudly walked the streets of the old city known as Asaka, in the Saitama prefecture and porting on herself a new set of improved identifications branding the teen as Sakura Takashi, a brown-haired girl arriving from overseas and into a peaceful part of town.

Thanks to Midori's new research team, the non-fanged girl managed to obtain several fake teeth used by the University's dental department who matched the complete look with several high definition tints and two boxes filled with browned colored contact lenses to match the hair.

When the girl walked into the train station, no one could recognize between the non-fanged teen and an ordinary young brunette, enabling Ryoga to blend with hundreds of girls near the outskirts of Furinkan. There were other matters she wasn't able to change though which mostly involved dirty old men groping her on the train during the journey, but thanks to a strategic sitting position leaving Sachiko's stroller in front and the girl by the window, many pinches and the occasional fondling were easily averted.

"Three hours left and we should be on our new home Sachi-Chan. . ." The baby loved to make faces and trace every single detail her mother did, ignoring the weird look on her hair and eyes and focusing instead on her happy features. Little Sachiko had another amazing side effect thanks to her early disposition to say the word 'mama' so often and openly. That baby would still coo and giggle like a healthy little girl, turning that wagon in motion into a pervert-free car.

"Isn't she lovely. . .And you are so young. You should feel so proud." Mentioned respectfully most gentlemen who a few minutes earlier stared with hungry eyes at the girl. Ryoga felt like laughing out loud at their lying demeanor, but the fact to be one of the five females among more than a dozen men of all ages didn't count too favorable if they decided to break the rule and grope them out of spite.

Thankfully nothing happened out of the ordinary until the sight of an old Nerima made Ryoga's stomach gurgle nervously. The sounds alone made the little bundle giggle even louder, forcing the laughs from the passengers while a tensely young woman apologized by the racket.

"Well girl. . .Here we are again." Said Ryoga with a sigh of relief after no bothersome teens would try to ruin her life anymore. The cooing girl looked at her mother with a big smile across her face, asking maybe in her own way where was her other family on this journey.

"I'm sorry baby, but auntie Mi-Chan and Uncle Ken-kun stayed behind for now. It'll be the two of us for the time being, but I'm sure we'll get along just fine." As soon as they arrived into town, Ryoga walked into one of the cabs parked near the train station, and without delay, the new Takashi family arrived moments later over the less known areas of the big district known as Nerima North.

As they passed through new grounds, they saw how there was no broken walls, either an Okonomiyaki restaurant or even a Nekohanten for that matter, but just a tiny noodle soup eatery residing right at the bottom of a tall apartment building.

The gentle cab driver helped with the few packs and two light luggage boxes after the girl gave him a nice tip and watched the last remnant of her past drive away on that yellow taxi. "Here we are babe. . .Apartments Kimore. The place where a single Midori lived for years." Added the girl as if she was a tour guide.

The girl pressed the ringing red button and was welcomed into the main apartment where the owner lived. The old woman fell in love with the baby instantly, winning some precious points towards the family of two who had no background or rent history on the past ten years.

"I see. So you worked as an assistant in Tokyo's University not long ago but decided to live away from students and the like. Well. . .You came to the right place. In these apartments only single, mature girls and old couples live. It was a shame for Midori-Chan to leave us behind, but when she got married to that fine young man, the life of a single woman had to end. . .And her apartment had to be exchanged for a house, what are we going to do about it."

"Yes Mrs. Aika." Chided happily a teen clearly tired from the journey. "I understand how you feel, and best of all, Mrs. Midori Endo told me so much about the peace and tranquility on this area." Ryoga acted so meekly and sweet, the girl instantly won her sympathy right away as well.

"She said no martial artist or any of those pesky young boys messing with private properties are around these premises anymore?" She tried to prod as much as the woman would let her, hoping to never see a Saotome or a Tendo in her renewed life ever again. "Oh no!. . .There was this old geezer who loved to steal panties not long ago, but the police talked seriously with his family and he is not allowed to come this way anymore."

They suddenly became really good friends and although the old woman tried to give her the same apartment Midori lived in, Ryoga insisted on another one far away from that exact part of the building. . .For security purposes.

Staring at the building permit stamped on the wall, Ryoga tilted her head puzzled, and wondering what was with the different title name owning the place. "Is Kimore another building owner?" Asked rather curious the teen. The older landlady tugged a chuckle made of a reminiscent old emotion, mentioning her daughter bought the place but lived on a house after getting married a long time ago."

"I guess that's the way life takes our children away. . .They grow wings and fly from the nest, ready to make their own life somewhere else." The woman sighed content but thankful of all the other girls who loved paying a visit every now and then to a building made for the single life.

"Kimore still visits me occasionally, but a woman in charge of a house, a family and a job leave little time to do so." Ryoga grabbed her daughter with certain intensity when she heard those words. Wondering if perhaps Sachiko would leave her when that time were to come.

"Don't worry Missy. . .There is a long way before your baby grows and moves on, but when such time arrives, you will be more than ready to let go. It always works out that way." Advised wisely the elder as if she knew what Ryoga feared the most as a young mother.

Once installed in her own address, Mrs. Aika mentioned one last comment before leaving the girl at her leisure. "Listen Miss Takashi. Downstairs, at the base of the building is a small noodle soup restaurant. . .It's a project of mine besides this fine building, but I seem to miss a good cook who knows of curative and energetic herbs and mushrooms."

"If you ever come across such young talented girl, please let her know my predicament or. . ." Left unsaid the woman when she hoped for a beautiful brunette to occupy the spot herself. Ryoga smiled nervously, but admitted to her landlady she knew of special herbs and wild plants.

"Extraordinary!. . .Please dear, come to the restaurant at any time and we can check on the inventory together." As she slowly left towards the elevator, Ryoga went into the furnished apartment filled with simple, yet comfy furniture acceptable for a tiny place like this one.

"Ok little girl, you and I are going to take a long and overdue bath together and then, to the store. I need to stack up with all manner of bottles, diapers and so much stuff for you alone is not even funny." Ryoga carried her little girl and set her on the bed, carefully undressing the baby while playing with her mouth and Sachi's tiny belly.

As part of the act, Ryoga supposed, almost all the single young women arrived to the new renter's home, attracted by the unstoppable giggling of a happy baby. The non-fanged teen quickly dressed with an improvised long towel, walking towards the entrance carrying a tiny girl in her arms, and making sure she would be well protected from any exterior wind or allergen.

As she opened the door, nearly eight girls almost barged into the tiny apartment, presenting themselves and welcoming the girl into their lives. Ryoga met yet another new chapter in her life when real women bickered to no end and talked about their boyfriends or fiancé, and forcing the young mother to re-think her decision to become one of them.

"Tell me Sakura-Chan. Is there a Romeo possibly coming to live with you at some point?" Asked one of the inquiring girls with giddy enthusiasm, gaining at the same time that annoying high pitching tone the rest of the females use all the time to show trepidation and surprise. "Um no. . .I have no Romeo. He left "us" long ago and I don't really think I need one."

The fact to be alone with a baby at such young age made some of the female residents understand how her situation worked. All of them never humiliated or treated her like an outcast, inviting her instead to their single parties and some even offered to baby sit such a beautiful creature so the girl could unwind on her own.

"Thank you so much." Replied the girl as she bowed respectfully. "I intend to experience every change in my daughter's life and that means me baby-sitting her all the time, but thanks a lot for the offer." After she excused herself with a blinking signal towards the towel wrapping her naked body, the girls left Ryoga and her baby alone.

"Finally. . .A relaxing and personal time between us only." Remarked joyfully the girl as her tickling attack over Sachiko's belly kept forcing uncontrolled giggles out of the baby. Once inside the tub, things began to clear in Ryoga's mind in a way she had never realized before.

The floating tiny bed she bought for Sachiko served marvelously for the little girl to rest safely over the water. Ryoga despised these moments every time they happened, mostly remembering why she had to act this way, but a second later those thick rubber gloves protecting the girl from the scalding magma became obsolete after her daughter started to splash happily at her side.

"I can't believe I won't be able to bath with you little girl, but I swear. . .one day, I will find the cure for what that idiot did to me and I promise to be the best father and mother for you my baby. . ." Ryoga lastly sighed sternly when the thermometer marked ninety degrees in the lukewarm water despite the burning sensation the girl had while preparing the tub.

Even though her predicament was clear, she actually started to enjoy a life without getting lost or even being male. The new girl slowly gave away pretentious stereotypes about women being weak and single minded as she passed longer and longer lapses of time living as one.

Ryoga accepted now what Ranma must have felt during her accidental pregnancy, understanding how terrible it would be when a witless father and a unfaithful mother who let her only child in the hands of that monster could affect severely his contorted mind towards women.

"Yes little baby. . .Your mother made so many mistakes in his life either as a girl or a boy." Expressed innocently the non-fanged mother at a girl who crooked her tiny eyebrows, mimicking her adoring creator. "He is a hardheaded, nearsighted, prideful and egotistical fool. . .But that fool is your mother and I can see his struggles trying to recognize that link you and I share."

The baby heard every word despite not knowing its meaning, but the sudden babbling coming out from her small lips, in combination with a parade of salivating bubbles made Ryoga understand what Sachiko supposedly talked with her as equals.

"I know. . .I know. Ranma Saotome is all but perfect and although he always gets what he wants, well. . .Except Akane and us, I'm sure he'll eventually find a way to track us down." Curiously enough, Ryoga noted how happy and giddy Sachi became every time she mentioned Ranma's name which led her to believe a link was already set in motion.

"It doesn't matter. I may accept myself as a woman from now on, but I am not attracted to that moron in the least possible manner." Finished triumphantly the girl, closing her eyes by sheer joy but peeking one up a second later to see what her chatty daughter had to say on the matter.

"Sigh!" Released Ryoga a puff of air, defeated by the only mistake on her well thought out plan. "Yes, you're right babe. . .I may hate that idiot's guts, but I can never say no to that pretty redhead hunting my dreams with those stupid blue eyes playing a long lost fiancée of mine or girlfriend admiring my clueless innocence."

The sudden wail of the word 'mama' and a series of babbling nonsense made Ryoga see her daughter was actually teaching her the secret. "I guess you're right. . .All I need is for Ranma to be him the whole time when we meet, and nothing should go wrong." The sudden conversation ended when Sachiko's little nose wrinkled with certain anger the child had developed in time, just like her biological mother had when this type of situations would take too long to resolve themselves.

Fortunately Ryoga knew every detail on her mood changes, prompting a warm bottle the kid had waited this whole time impatiently, specially after the warm bath tapping into her natural hunger. "Wow!. . .You really are like your mother. I wonder though. . .Would Ranma actually poop as many times as you do a day?. . .I think he should after the amount of food he eats, but I prefer not to think about that." Said lastly Ryoga while taking the baby out of the bath and making a "eww" emote from the thought alone.

Two bottles and three ounces later, a burping Sachiko placidly rested on her mother's side, accepting the nice, warm body she always bared in moments of trouble or joy. When the baby was sound asleep, that's when Ryoga made her move by silently wrapping the girl and making sure everything would be packed on the stroller.

"Talcum powder, check. Extra diapers, check. . .Three bottles just in case, check. Good. Let's see how this new job is going to earn us some money babe." Ryoga walked towards the elevator, thankful for the time saving apparatus which took her right at the entrance of the restaurant.

"Oh dear!. . .Have you decided to help me with the special groceries?" Asked happily the old lady. Ryoga bowed before the elder, asking her where everything was kept and, while setting the stroller at her side and away from any harming utensil, the non-fanged girl made quick work of all the ingredients.

The different types of mushrooms alone gave the restaurant a better look as a naturist pharmacy, but the way they were stored told Ryoga Mrs. Aika really had no idea how to catalogue them. "Ai-san. . .I'm going to separate by kinds and purposes for now. When every ingredient is ready, I'll let you know and we can see what types of dishes you'd like to try."

The old woman found Ryoga strangely refreshing not only by the feminine manner she acted so naturally, but how knowledgeable about wild life she was capable to teach. "Dear. Before we keep going with the pretenses I'd like to know you better, but not the quiet woman looking for a new life."

"No. I would love to know the girl running away with her daughter." The declaration made the non-fanged teen extremely nervous but the woman assured Ryoga her intentions were strictly friendly. "Think about it dear. . .No beautiful girl carrying a child would know about wild plants without camping on forests and the rough country. I may be old, but I can see you're running from someone. . .Her father perhaps?"

The teen felt bad being found out like this, but if she wanted a new life with her daughter, Ryoga had to trust someone at some point. As she explained her so-called pregnancy and Sachiko's father looking for both girls, Ryoga slowly took off her fake teeth and long, brunette wig just as her beautiful green eyes made an appearance when the lenses came off as well, and the dark silky real hair had now dropped well across her back.

"I'm so sorry I lied Mrs. Aika, but there's more than my survival at stake and I must stay away from those men." The elder understood her predicament, offering in exchange for her work the apartment she had which was the biggest one in the building.

"Ever since Mr. Aika died, this place feels so empty for myself only." Mentioned rather nostalgic the elder this time. When little Sachi wrinkled her nose and giggled at the woman joyfully, Mrs. Aika knew they were meant to be this close. "See, even the little one wants me to be at her side. . .What do you say Mrs. . .?"

Ryoga blanched at the insinuation to be a Saotome since she was the mother, and Ranma the father, but her daughter was the rightful heir to her destiny and that came with Ryoga's surname suiting her a lot better. "Hibiki. . .My real name is Ryoga Hibiki." Both, the elder and the young mother kept talking about the different jobs she had along the way, from restaurant waitress to construction worker but in the end, translating books was just too tedious for her free spirit.

"I want to explore the wild again. To get lost on unknown forests where tasty treats grow freely from any human contact." Mrs. Aika could see how repressed Ryoga had become from a life in society, understanding her passion over exotic plants, and seeing her own younger self from a long time ago. "Out there people don't care about how I must walk or if I need to talk softly to attract their attention."

"I do love the chance to roam everywhere I go without actually getting lost though, and that I can only thank to my daughter." Confused by the confession, the apartment's owner gasped enthralled at the idea of a girl with a lack on her sense of direction, asking her properly next how that had happened.

"I was doomed to walk the earth lost on every turn, but a good doctor forced me to use little Sachiko's cries to center myself and I must say, thanks to this little girl, I defeated that horrible handicap." At the end of the chat and the day, both women left the pantry well sorted and ready for the next day when Aika's Restaurant opened for the first time as a medicinal eatery.

They helped each other move some of the stuff into the main bedroom, leaving a wooden crib Mrs. Aika saved from one of her children back in storage, and setting part of the room as Sachiko's new piece of heaven. "It's old like me, but sturdy. . .I'm sure it will be enough for your little girl."

Ryoga Thanked her again in that polite and reserved manner she learned over time, but her new host despised such formalities. She instead procured the teen like one of her lost daughters, offering to Ryoga a way to solvent her life. "Stay as my partner Ryoga and who knows, maybe we could even be bigger than Ucchan's or the Nekohanten on the other side of town." Declared triumphantly the elder. The now fanged teen resumed her reserved laugh, hoping to never cross paths with either girl living on those places in the future.

* * *

Back on Tokyo's University, the pigtailed boy and company could barely register a woman walking so sure of herself towards their table until her presence commanded attention. It was none other than Nodoka Saotome, Ranma's mother and a really angry woman asking for reasons about a girl getting pregnant by her son. "I have been told by Kasumi-Chan how my only son has reached new lows. I did expect some setbacks coming from my worthless husband, but I'm inclined to believe there's more to it than the gossip I hear back home."

Kenji and wife had no idea who that woman was, but Akane, Ranma and even Daisuke swallowed nervously after the renown fame she dragged along her path reached those who lived in the martial arts side of Nerima. "Listen Miss. This is a very personal matter between family. If there's something else I could help you with just let me know, but right now we are busy." Said very politely but firmly the motivational speaker.

Not two seconds later his wife pulled from his shirt, gaining his attention after the woman found this new visitor's looks so familiar. "Honey. . .I think she is Ranma's mother, look at her and the redheaded teen I showed you on the files."

Kenji tried to compare the two, squinting ever so slightly right before the elder woman admitted she was been hasty. "Forgive me. I am Nodoka Saotome and that boy on the extreme side of the table is my son." Her sword was the first thing dropping carefully on the table, but by all accounts everyone who saw her wielding the blade was sure she had no idea how to use it.

"Ranma. I left specific instructions to Kasumi-Chan in case your father might corrupt you beyond repair. I will be honest. . .I never wanted him to take you on this. . .Training trip of his, but he called out to me about the Saotome honor and the Anything goes pride that I had't much choice in the matter."

"Anyway." At this point the woman felt more at ease when her son seemed more relaxed by the explanation. After she asked for a cup of tea and took a calming sip from it, Nodoka proceeded to explain another past mistake tormenting both mother and son for some time.

"Dear. That day when you saved me from falling into the ocean and almost being burned by the scalding stream of water, I did recognize you as either little Ranko or my Ranma." The confession sent chills to the boy who asked with his eyes alone why would she hide it from him.

"Because you weren't ready to come out dear. A mother's instinct is one of the strongest senses a woman may have and mine told me you were struggling with the curse." That hurt Ranma a lot more than he cared to show, remembering how he never developed such link with the baby he carried for five grueling months.

"I decided to let Kasumi watch over you two and I bid my time until you were ready or be married to Akane. . .I guess neither part came true?" declared sadly the elder Saotome when the raven haired teen intertwined her hand with another boy right in front of her.

"Auntie. . .I wanted this to be private with Ranma alone, but the circumstances with Ryoga forced me to confront him with the truth." Nodoka let the teen talk even when she found impolite to do so after cutting her through. Still, what many accused her son from doing, was the detail she needed to resolve first.

"We will deal with that later Akane-Chan. Right now I want to know if what Kasumi told me is true. . .Ranma. Did you get involved with another boy who can transform like you into a girl?" The boy found no other choice but to nod, unable to explain all that happened back then had been just a terrible accident.

"Tell me son. What made you do it?. . .I mean. There are pretty young girls out there who would love and care for you. I don't see why you had to go and. . ." Be with a boy. Was the last part of her declaration but Ranma stopped her before she could continue.

"It ain't like that mom!. . .It all started when I heard rumors 'bout a magic rod who anyone could use to force someone else in love. At that time that bastard used it on me, he did it by accident, but nothin' happened between us alright?"

With a heaving chest and a balled fist into the air, the pigtailed teen kept talking about how most people saw him acting weird around Ryoga at first, but that stopped once the fanged teen broke the spell. "I felt so humiliated 'cuse I didn' remember any of it. That's when I confronted him on the furo, but instead of . . . ." Said Ranma, blurting the last part in a quick succession of unintelligible words with the hope to avoid the embarrassing part.

"But instead of what son. . .What happened between you and that boy then?" Her pressing tone made Ranma so uncomfortable, he wanted to die right there, but it helped him at the same time to tune out the rest of the presents out of his mind. "We fought mom. We fought like we always do, but this time I changed into my girl form an' he stayed human. . .B-Both still naked in the furo"

Ranma could feel the inquiring eyes from Akane and her mother mostly, understanding how they began to see how everything developed differently than how they were told. The boy looked to the table ashamed, but with stuttering words he kept explaining how he locked Ryoga judo style, holding him so close the boy began to panic and was trying to run away.

"I thought I had him and I locked him into a closer move. M-Mom. . .It wasn' his fault 'cuse Ryoga wanted to. . .No. He begged me to let him go 'cuse he was too close ta a girl with no clothes on." The rest he omitted from his own shame, but both her mother and ex-fiancee gasped in surprise when his explanation led them to believe what no one knew 'til now.

"Ryoga is the father!?. . .He got you pregnant during that fight?" Exclaimed and asked almost in unison both women. Ranma never moved from looking down at the table, but the one who talked next was someone who knew he was telling the truth.

"That's right Auntie." Interrupted next Kasumi who was coming into the place led by Tofu's arm. "I wasn't supposed to tell you until Ranma could come out on his own, but Ono-kun has the pregnancy test and results Ranma-kun took three days after accidentally getting pregnant." Akane raised a brow puzzled at first, but her crooked look began to change into acceptance when everything began to make sense.

"Nine months of pregnancy. . .That's why you wanted to leave for that monastery trip in the first place." She was surprised even when Ryoga and Ranma explained about that supposedly pregnant girl dying on the hospital, and the one who later on became a pregnant Ryoga, and now. . .

"Why hide it Ranma?. . .We are your family ever since you entered our home. You don't trust us enough to care for you and a possible baby girl I already adore like my own child?" Asked hurt and angry the teen, but Ranma had none of that on his head.

"_How can I explain them this ain't my fault. . .I did it for them!. I really tried ta feel for that tiny defenseless baby growin' in me, but how could I. . .Pops would most likely kill me, "If" my mom didn' race him first. . .Akane always yellin' 'bout the way I flirted innocently with other boys. Heck, I know even Ucchan and Shampoo would laugh the rest of my manhood away_."

The boiling point from the accusatory fingers and condescending looks kept growing in his mind, slowly braking all the walls constructed by his father all those years on the road. He knew that link with his baby was getting stronger, but the shame and contempt from those around Ranma made him invulnerable to the effect. . .That was the part making the teen explode in anger now.

The pigtailed boy snarled at the presents, standing up enraged and demanding all the nightmares he dreamed during those five months to be cleared out in this moment. "Lies!. . .They're all lies. I am a man among men trained ta be the best fighter in the world. . .I ain' no weak girl who got pregnant by accident thanks ta an idiot who tried his best ta protect me."

When Ranma stared angrily at his family, Akane and his mother were the most affected women he was afraid to let down. "I-I tried ta act manly mom. . .I-I fought against every feeling an' sensation running through my body. . .A-An' that bulge on my stomach. . .I forced myself to hate it alright!?. . .I despised it 'cuse my fiancee would laugh at me and my mother would behead me if they knew!"

Nodoka saw pure agony in his eyes and so did the Tendo teen. They always kept him repressed against his will despite a part of his tormented life was really a woman as well. "S-Son. . .I never meant to impose that damn pledge. . .Your father was so obsessed with pride and honor, he came up with the idea but I'm your mother. You really think a mother would forsake her son?"

Ranma could do nothing but laugh hysterically, slapping the table with force before he looked into her blue eyes. "Mom. . .What do you think I did to my daughter for you and my fiancee. I forsake her into hell in exchange to be a male. . .I. . .I-I deserve everything Ryoga has thrown at me. . .In the end, I became a coward."

With his last breath, the broken teen fell on his chair, dropping loudly his head against the table and letting his shoulders shake as the only sign of pain showed everyone the closed gates from his eyes began to open wide. "M-Mom. . .There ain't no tears. . .I can' cry even when I want ta. . .Why can' I cry?" Asked painfully the boy.

Nodoka cared nothing for who was in front of her. She moved chairs and people aside until her arms reached and held the son she was supposed to protect from childhood. "Oh son. . .My beautiful Ranma. I-I don't know why, but I'm here dear. Stay with me and we'll fix all this mess as soon as you feel better."

Akane couldn't believe herself now. She suddenly let Daisuke's hand off, moving towards the teen she had shared many adventures and who was slowly dying before her eyes. The brunette understood this was a touching moment and, accepting his presence was going to hurt him more, Daisuke slowly made himself scarce, walking out the cafeteria and staying away from his beloved Akane.

"Don't worry Ranma. We'll deal with a problem at a time Ok?" Said the teen, admitting his hand this time into hers. Since Kenji and Kasumi had a very nasty history themselves and Midori knew Ranma's mother would try to take the truth out of her, the Endo's slowly moved from the table only to be stopped by Ranma.

"P-Please Midori-san. . .I need ta find Ryoga an' beg for forgiveness." The teenage boy looked increasingly worried and tormented, but a promise was a promise and the woman knew of loyalties all her life. "I-I'm sorry Ranma-san. . .I swore to her and there's nothing coming out of me."

She turned around, resolute to leave when another hand grabbed hers mid-fly. "Wait just one moment Mrs. Endo. . .You and I have matters to attend and I won't let you leave until we can resolve them." The blue haired woman noted the strangely strong hand from the elder, comparing to even Ryoga before she was devastated by Nodoka's husband.

"You may impose over me Mrs. Saotome, but I won't say a word despite what you think of me." Both women walked on their own, leaving the rest aside when Nodoka asked Midori to accompany her towards the parking lot. When they turned around the building, Midori could barely contain a gasp when she saw a very serious elder in a kimono falling on her knees and hands, starting to beg in public.

"I am but a humble mother who's son has lost his will to live. He has done many wrongs in his life but, a boy without his mother cannot guide himself safely through life. Forgive his sins Mrs. Endo and please tell me where this Ryoga is. . .I will be certain not to tell him, but I want to talk to her first hand before they meet again."

The impression alone made the standing woman clench her teeth, forcing her eyes to blink several times and reach promptly for Nodoka's shoulder. "V-Very well Mrs. Saotome, I will tell you with one condition." The two women sat on the grass next of the cafeteria, forgetting the people waiting inside or Nodoka's humiliating display from earlier. "I will tell you everything that happened between your son and Ryoga Hibiki, and at the end of my story I want you to understand why she is hiding from Ranma and other parties."

Inside the building, Akane found for the first time all this was her fault mostly. She always goaded the teen to act manly and always made fun or gave him a hard time when she acted as a girl. "R-Ranma. I'm sorry. . .I-I'm sorry I forced my insecurities in you."

"I always acted like a self-righteous woman thinking everyone was wrong, but the truth is I loved you alright?. . .I may have blamed you for our failed relationship and I would love to start over, but Daisuke. What can I do now that I promised so much?"

The pigtailed boy felt every single word drilling his brain out. The numbness on his body told him this was one of those surreal times when a person feels lost and devoid of all sensation. But in the midst of his empty heart a tiny thumping sound began to emerge.

Ranma saw deep within him how that tiny breathing light existed ever since he got pregnant by accident. He was never able to recognize it with his loud pride taking all the space possible in his mind, but now. . .Now that there was no pride or ego left, he could see it clearly.

"A-Akane. . .I c-can feel it. . .I-I don' know how, but I can feel Sachiko callin' out ta me." The raven haired teen understood what he talked about as well, understanding only a breaking point like this one could re-energize that spark he drowned long ago.

With tears streaming out of his eyes, a glad Ranma Saotome raised his head and without any shame, he smiled openly for the first time. "I can feel her!. . .She is callin' me out. What do I do!?" The question remained unanswered for a few seconds until his mother and Midori rushed in from the shouts.

"M-Mom!. . .I found the link!. I thought I lost it, but she is lookin' for me." Nodoka knew a motherly instinct never vanishes entirely, and she knew all this had a purpose after all. "Good my son. Keep that link strongly beating in your heart and wait."

She walked at his side, grabbing his shoulder while their eyes met with renewed trust this time. "I am going to meet Ryoga and talk to her first, then you can come and do what you need to do. Would you agree to this son?" Ranma decided to calm down after the rush of new feelings filling his soul, sitting back on his chair and hear what his mother planned to do first.

In the end, he agreed to let her go first and deal with Ryoga while he stayed behind and solved his own predicaments. "Sure mom. Tell Ryoga we'll be meeting soon enough an' please hug my baby for me." Nodoka felt so proud unlike she had felt in a long time, and that sentiment alone made her next move so easy to make.

The Saotome mother sneered tiredly, forcing the presents to stare puzzled when she pulled a scroll from under her Kimono sleeve and extended it towards her son. "This is the damn pledge I hated since day one. Here Ranma. . .Do as you please because I don't want such worthless burden on my head. . .I almost lost a son because of it."

Ranma stared at the rolled up document with poised eyes, taking it in his own hands and shredding it to pieces in front of everyone. "That "thing" almost ruined my life and my daughter. . .I only wish pops was here to see this."

A big part of his repressed mind was finally released, but at what cost, the boy wondered. He threw cause to the wind after Sachiko's link was strongly established, but he had only learned to be a proud man all his life. Who could be able to teach him not to be what his father branded into his soul, that was the new worry keeping the pigtailed boy alert at all times.

"C'mon Akane." Asked the boy as he cleaned his face from those long, extinct tears. "We need ta talk with Daisuke once an' for all." The girl's brows crooked up this time, worried that Ranma could claim her back at his side by sheer will alone, but there was something different with his resolve. . .Something telling her he had a different solution to all this mess.

The Endos and Nodoka left to their house and later on fixed most things to travel towards Nerima at the end of the day. Ranma and Akane left the cafeteria in the wee hours of the night, exactly at the time the manager in charge was forced to close the place.

There they went again. Ranma and the girl stared at the stars across the darkness in a place they found foreign from who they really were. Buildings busy with young, bright minds in need to earn a degree while the lampposts slightly blinking welcomed the artificial light bathing the tiny streets.

"At this point I wonder what's 'bout ta happen 'kane. When I was stuck as a girl and living with Ryoga for those months, things were so peaceful. . .You should be proud of him every single time you know?" The pigtailed teen chuckled dryly from the poor boy and how hard the redhead tried to make his life a living hell.

"What happened Ranma. . .Tell me!" Rushed the girl who saw him so happy talking about it. They were holding hands like two lovers alright, but their relationship had moved on despite their efforts to fix it themselves. "He always cleaned after me, had every meal ready at the time I wanted ta eat, an' even brought me food on a platter at the early hours of the morning."

"He cared for me an' the baby in such a way I found disgusting at the time, but now that I'm past prejudices, I can see how responsible and loyal that moron really is." Akane managed to see that gleaming spark on his eyes, forcing the girl to burst out what Ranma found so hard to admit.

"Y-You love him?. . .Ranma. After all this time and everything you put him through, you finally accept there's some feelings you have for Ryoga-kun?" The pigtailed teen's face lit red by the insinuation, but he couldn't deny what little Sachiko was telling him deep in their link.

"Man. . .I was so afraid to feel like this. I made a hell of a life for Ryoga every single day an' he still came through, cleanin', carin' and protectin' us like if I was his whole family." The boy's hands reached inside his pockets this time, finding her hand a bit too tense to hold now.

"For Ryoga-kun you are his family Ranma. Think about it. . .Who else does he have to play, train and argue with but you alone. He's always lost and yet, he manages to find you in a heartbeat and most of all. Whenever you are outnumbered, who comes and bails you out or sticks at your side every single time?"

Ranma could recognize a pattern as well. They were the best of friends and such loyalty couldn't be compared with nothing except what he found deep in his heart towards his daughter. "Believe me Ranma. Ryoga adores Sachiko with all his life."

"He died just like her to protect and nurse her. I saw how much "she" took care of her during sickness and the new life no Saotome has ever lived before." That part made Ranma question what she meant, and this walk was the best time for the girl to explain who Sachiko really was.

"Ranma. Your daughter will never be a martial arts master. She will never practice the art or be strong and fast like you. . .Sachiko was born prematurely and by doing so, her immune system collapsed when she was too small."

Akane kept telling him how Ryoga lived for months inside a plastic bubble where nurses taught her how to feed the girl through tubes. "She wasn't strong enough to live, but thanks to Ryoga's attempts she did. . .Little Sachi is alive only because Ryoga sacrificed it all."

She went on about the chronic asthma the baby developed from the tubes and the higher allergy illnesses she caught unlike most babies. "Your daughter will use glasses during her life thanks to her weak vision, she will use an asthma breather and will be literally, a weak girl."

"But to Ryoga she is her heaven and earth. My sister, as I like to call her, worked several jobs while Midori watched over the baby. She learned to be modest, very feminine and serious hoping to be a good role model for her baby and you know she became a beautiful young girl no one doubted about his real gender."

Ranma admitted that and more, agreeing how gracefully and elegant Ryoga learned to present herself. "No doubt Akane. . .I could swear at some point she reminded me of Ryoga, but her dark hair, not ta mention those beautiful green eyes an' that slender body."

"I got ta admit. I am jealous of her 'cuse all the things she learned make her out ta be a better girl than me. . ." Both teens laughed goodheartedly, but Akane had to agree with him. "I'm sorry Ranma, but you built Ranko to be a perky girl willing to flirt and entice men without caring for your personal body."

"Ryoga learned the exact opposite. She became so much like a woman, I am jealous of the way she even walks." The boy and girl finally arrived to the science lab where in the distance Daisuke talked with his peers before noticing both teens approaching.

"We'll talk some more 'bout that pretty girl 'kane, but right now we need ta discuss this arrangement." As he said this, the pigtailed boy waited nervously outside with his girl. When the brunette walked out, Ranma lunged at him. . .Hugging him like old times by the neck before whispering into his ear what Dai found hard to believe.

"You better make her happy or I'll beat the crap out of you. . ." Said defiantly the pigtailed boy at his ex-best friend. When they released from each other, Daisuke stared at the girl who was ecstatic and increasingly puzzled by the sudden change on Ranma's behavior. "Remember Akane. . .I still feel somethin' for you, but I got a family ta save an' you have someone else who loves you just as much."

The boy in a lab coat bobbed his head slightly, thanking his still friend for the chance to adore the girl he had fallen in love long ago. "Thank you Ranma. . .And I swear I'll make her the happiest of girls." Both Akane and Daisuke moved closer to each other, hugging just as the pigtailed boy began to walk away.

That was the precise moment the intern in a lab coat felt a cold shiver crawl down his back. It was a cold drift not exactly coming from outside, but a sensation of dread coming from the girl holding him tightly. Daisuke began to realize Akane not only was ready to let go of Ranma, but the scales over who would be her Romeo started to tip towards the pigtailed teen.

"No!. . .Don't leave like this Ranma!" The girl pulled him into a threesome hug both males found strange at first. "Let's all be friends for now Ok?. . .I-I will not leave you alone on this time and besides. You need to know everything about Ryoga before you confront him. . .I mean, her."

There it was, thought the intern with a bitter depression swelling in his heart. "_Fine Ranma. . .I guess you still live deep in her soul. I guess this was never a competition after all since she never stopped loving you._" The brunette decided to proceed with the charade for now, understanding that at some point his relationship with the girl would be officially over.

All three walked out of the building just the way they came a few years ago. . .Friends in arms. Daisuke seemed the more mature at the moment, so he was the one asking the troublesome questions first. "Tell me Ranma. If you feel something for Ryoga-san. How are you going to solve months of abuse and rejection in a matter of days?" Akane's eyes grew by the question, but she remained curious on how could Ranma fix this problem.

"I don' know yet guys. If anythin' I just found out the link between my daughter an' me is very much alive. I guess I should go with my instinct an' talk honestly with her. . .Who knows, maybe I got me a family already who I could love as my own."

Akane giggled by the presumption of both Ranma and Ryoga together after so much hell on their own, but again, Daisuke was the one breaking the mood of his plan. "I doubt it man. . .I think you believe "she" will see things your way, but think it over."

"Ryoga gave everything to a redhead who found another male disgusting and unreal. What makes you think it will be different once you planted that seed in his mind long ago. Now, you happen to be the man and Ryoga the girl. Do you think she'll accept you as the alpha male on the relationship?"

Akane deflated instantly, accepting Daisuke's theory was sound, and remembering what Ryoga told her about her relationship towards a male Ranma. "He's right Ranma. Ryoga is not prideful, but what you did to her is going to be hard to fix. . .Not to mention. . ." Said lastly the girl just before a hand flew against his mouth and shut it before spilling what she swore not to say at all.

A communal stare between the boys were the pushing point forcing the girl to back off and hope not to be dissuaded to explain. "Not ta mention, what Akane?. . ." Asked Ranma this time, making the girl sigh and deflate when there was no turning back from her blunder. "Ranma. . .I talked with Ryoga once about the possibility of you two being a couple. . .You know, trying to find someone special in case we weren't going to be together."

The pigtailed boy rolled his eyes, ignoring that phase altogether now that his priorities had changed. "An' what did she tell you?" The youngest Tendo fumbled with the idea to repeat the exact conversation, but there was no more stalling after both teens closed in on the girl and had their undivided attention at her.

"Y-You see. . .She loves you alright?. . .She really loves you no matter if you are a boy or a girl, but there's more to it than just attraction. She believes more about. . ." And the whole explanation about brotherly love, and his acknowledgment over Ryoga's efforts to be his equal trumped pretty much Ranma's chances to treat Ryoki like his wife or lover.

"I-I see. . .I think I understand what she meant all this time. Ryoga always treated me like a golden statue while I was pregnant. He never mentioned once 'bout me being a guy or my pride as a male because he spared me the pain ta be controlled by the circumstances. . ." It was a really tough situation the pigtailed teen found if he were to try and romance someone like that. When Daisuke tilted his head puzzled with Ranma's next move, the old Saotome Heir made an appearance, just for the sake to solve this problem.

"Hey. . .I may not be my old selfish me, but a challenge is somethin' I will not bow ta. Ryoga deserves every shot she can dish at me an' I will take it all no matter how painful." He was more than ready to confront her, but what Akane and her boyfriend saw on his eyes was a different look.

With a tap on Akane's shoulder, the brunette intern asked the most obvious question up until now. "He likes the new Ryoga doesn't he?" To which Akane replied a second later with a big nod. "Oh yeah. Even I felt attracted to Ryoga after the way she dresses and moves. . .I think Ranma is falling hard in love with her." Rebutted the raven haired teen matter-of-factly, and yet feeling disappointed for some unknown reason.

"Fine. Let's wait for your mom to come back with her and we can all pitch in. It's about time she had better luck on her life." Ranma couldn't agree more, staring into the night after the teens separated ways into their own dorms.

* * *

On Nerima, the tiny eatery began to win copious amounts of visitors who found the food rich and the cook extremely beautiful. Most of the costumers frequented the area already thanks to the single ladies, but the new brunette, although normal looking in comparison to the rest, made a big impression by the way she moved and dressed.

"Miss Sakura, I hope you have as beautiful good morning as the one I'm having." Said one of the strong loaders working by the market. He always would come flexing muscles and winking towards the girl who, out of habit laughed and encouraged him to behave.

"Mr. Hisawa. . .Don't you think is a bit too early to flirt with a single mother?" Asked in the sweetest way she could muster, but the man shrugged at the reprimand, walking instead by the stroller and cooing at the laughing baby near the cash register.

"What do you think Sachi-chan?. . .Should mommy let me ask her out?" The baby babbled uncontrollably, spitting out and wrinkling her nose madly as if her answer matched the cook's opinion over the matter. Ryoga let out a chuckle by her baby's cute antics, but stopped immediately when the same blush of every morning ran across her features, winning the laughs of most men already eating.

"Oh well. I may try again some other day. . .Please Miss Sakura, the usual as always." Asked politely the man who blushed equally. Ryoga brought forth the biggest bowl made only for those who need most of the energy mother nature has to offer.

"Here you are Carl-san. . . Full blown, Matsutake soup with five of the richest mushrooms I have picked personally. You should be able to handle those crates easy enough." Admonished the girl with a certain pride on her cooking.

The rest of the men stared at Carl, one of those tall European travelers who earn their living by hopping from country to country for adventure and riches. At the beginning of the season by Tokyo's port, he was one of the most renowned lifters who frequented restaurants with powerful medicinal properties. . .The Nekohanten was the last one before he heard of a tiny eatery served by the most beautiful girl people had ever seen around.

Carl immediately investigated the place, eager to see if this girl could compare to the feisty, yet gorgeous Chinese teen attending the Soup restaurant or the chef specialized on Okonomiyaki cuisine. But the first time they met, the image hit him like a ton of bricks.

Sakura Takashi wasn't a lot different when her pretty brown hair, and eyes pretty much existed on every girl around town. No. . .The beauty captivating most hard working men was the way she graciously moved, porting an elegance only women of high society have and still kept the politeness and manners of a jovial teenager.

Seventeen "but", almost eighteen always cleared Sakura when asked by men alike, perhaps hoping her underage status could persuade the most daring bystanders from asking her out, but making sure she was almost a consenting adult no one should be trifled with.

The next best part from this new girl was the vibe surrounding herself mostly. She is a teenager very mature for her age that's for sure, but the girl never flirts or entices a man into acting perversely, like most men have seen other teenagers fighting among themselves over a certain boy.

No. . .The simple reason to meet a woman this young who has a beautiful baby and is not afraid to show her to the world is to admire her demeanor towards life. Most men, Carl included, ask her every single day to talk a little bit about her past, but the teen just smiles, serves the best food in Japan and encourage them to go out there at full force.

"Thank you Miss Takashi. . .Here, a tip for you. And one for your beautiful assistant." Said the big man with corpulent muscles composing his arms at the same time he set a few bills into a big bottle with the name Sachiko labeled on the outside.

The clock hit six in the morning by then, and while most trucks began to arrive with loads of heavy packs to the local market, the men were forced to take their leave until noon when the cycle would begin all over again.

Mrs. Aika could barely contain her smile when simple dishes like regular noodle soup became the success of the house thanks to simple toppings and the selective hand of the girl. "Tell me again Sakura-Chan. How is it that you know so much about wildlife?"

"It's easy once you have the drive. There was a time when I was. . .Um. . .T-Training out there, you know. Martial arts." It was too late for the teen to retract now, admitting to her new mentor there was a lot more from her life Ryoga hadn't let on, just as she expected.

"Ok. . .We can talk about that other life "if" you feel like it dear, but tell me. . .How did you learn about wild plants and herbs?" Asked the elder dismissing her worries aside. "W-Well. This one time I was training with this girl I lik. . .I-I consider very close to."

The older woman took a deep breath, pointing out silently that she was the one messing her own story by trying to be who she was before. "Fine Mrs. Aika. . .I will tell you, but not here. After we're done for the day, I will sit with you inside the apartment and tell you what really happened with my screwed up life." Both females snapped from the serious trance by a tiny gargling noise coming from the stroller. "Oh!. . .Coming Sachi. . .Mid supper's on its way!"

Mrs. Aika knew we all have skeletons in our closets, but the more she searched in those fake, brown eyes, the more she felt a terrible past with a shameful present was the hidden truth Ryoga kept from everyone. After the baby had her fill as always, Ryoga and the elder met several very peculiar visitors she had seen before, but preferred not to talk with them either way.

When an old lady hopping on a stick and a blue haired teen sat on the farthest table somewhat disguised from the public eye, Ryoga prayed she wouldn't guess her true identity. The even funnier part was when Ukyo just walked in as well, winning the huffing disliking scoffs given between each other when she met Shampoo on the same place, at the same time.

"I know loaders and traders come by often, but I have never seen these women before. . .Have you "Sakura-Chan?" The teen swallowed harshly when a nod was the only answer Mrs. Aika needed to see Ryoga had seen them before. "Very well dear. Go ahead and get their orders if you please?"

Ryoga found no other choice but do as told, walking shakily towards the two tables set opposite of each other. As she almost walked in between, Carl walked into the restaurant after lunchtime had been called, giving the girl a chance to promptly go back into the kitchen. "Wow!. . .Lunch is here and am starving for the best food in Japan!" Claimed the young man loudly for all to hear.

"So I've heard sonny. There are a lot of rumors flying around our neighborhood about an excellent cook who serves not only the best, but healthiest of dishes. Is this true?" The question was directed more towards the teenage girl who peeked her head through the curtain dividing the counter with the back, but the male loader shrugged carelessly and answered just as the rest of the workers began to fill the eatery.

"Darn right!. . .Mrs. Aika's eatery is the best in the country and now that Miss Takashi prepares the food, no one can complaint about the beautiful service." The man received the cheer of the rest who found tiny broiling sets with hot charcoal on every table.

"I'm glad you guys are hungry, because while Sakura-Chan finishes with the special of the day I got you small squid for you to prepare. She should be done in a few minutes though." The men rooted for the girl who was barely able to smile from the kitchen at them.

"Thank you Mrs. Aika. . .We'll be sure to leave a nice tip this time." Replied proudly the strong loader. As the rest began to cook their on appetizers, Carl offered his chance to help with the squids, watching how Ryoga focused completely on the very elaborating process for the soup.

He could see the pressure she was in after the workers had only half an hour before going back to work, and trying to be polite and useful, the older man walked into the kitchen ready to offer his help. "Sakura-Chan. . .Is there anything I can help you with?" Asked rather abruptly which surprised the teen from behind.

Ryoga managed to hold the big steaming pot in place, but some of the water besides it dropped on her arm, burning her skin painfully. "Ahh!. . ." Screamed the girl, but never let go of the pot. Carl went at her side and held the big pot while the girl grabbed a towel and dried herself in a second.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-Chan, but. . ." He dipped his fingers on the cold water used only to brake the egg shells, noticing it was lukewarm at best. "This isn't even hot. How did it happen then?" Asked the man puzzled. "Don't worry Carl-san. It wasn't your fault really. . .I have a skin condition that prevents me from touching any warm water at all."

The man found that illness too dangerous for her line of work, but his mind flew towards other chores one must do everyday to keep clean, which incidentally brought a snickering smile on the girl. "Don't think that!. . .I still bath like everyone else if that's what you thinking. Only my skin accepts ice cold water like warm in your case."

Still hard to believe, but Carl dismissed more questions for the sake of his fellow loaders who hungered from the smell alone. When the man moved the pot to the front part of the restaurant the applauses grew in number, this time mixed with the cheering of some vendors who heard the news about the new cook.

Ryoga kept setting up the rest of the utensils and bowls, falling behind when Carl opened the cover and let the aroma entice all the presents. "Amazing!. . .The smell alone is filling me!. . .I tell you. This is the best restaurant on Japan!" Agreed most costumers as the three women on the far tables scowled by the perfect scent reaching into their taste buds.

Ryoga smiled at her partner in business and as she was busy congratulating each other, Carl and the girl bumped each other, forcing his hands to rest around her waist in case she would fall and causing their public to make a long due ovation. "It was about time you two reconciled each other!. . .Finally Carl. You were taking your sweet time. . ."

The sudden responses and the hard muscles Ryoga crashed against left her speechless and frozen, leaving the girl unable to do anything else but hug his torso trying not to fall dumbly to the floor. The moment passed increasingly fast for both, but her bright red face and nervous looks made most men sigh in awe at the natural beauty.

"S-Sakura. . .Are you Ok?" Asked genuinely worried the man. Ryoga found herself so attracted to the strong loader, she stuttered loudly which in turn made most workers laugh goodheartedly at the cute couple. "Don't need to be shy pretty girl. . We knew you two were working things out, but we are glad everything is better now."

"W-Wait. . .Working what now?" Asked the teenage cook completely lost in the conversation. "You know." Said another of the loaders who realized what Ryoga missed the most about this situation. "Carl-san here is big and strong. Not to mention a pure redhead with blue eyes."

"You really think we couldn't see the resemblance between your baby and him, did you?. . .It's so clear, we knew you two must had a fight and were trying to work it out." The comment sent a flash through the cook's mind, mostly because her little girl had the weird habit to change hair color depending on her moods, and surprisingly enough, her pretty red hair matched perfectly the somewhat crimson hue from the strong worker's mane.

His hair was indeed reddish and his eyes blue, plus his size and the freckles clearly told her he was from Europe, but why she never saw a connection with her daughter, wondered rather sternly the cook. "I-I. . .I am not together with him. . .No way I could be attracted to him. Ever!" Responded agitatedly the girl, causing more problems with a now hurt man. The sudden reaction from his bulging eyes told Ryoga she was screwing things up by accident, and the least thing she wanted in this new life was to have enemies.

"W-wait Carl-san. . .I didn't mean it like that. I swear!" Ryoga couldn't understand what was happening now, watching how a switch went off in her body and now she was begging another man not to be mad for what she said.

"_What's going on!?. . .I don't care for him like that. He is a friend and we get along great. .Just like I did with Ranma sometimes. . .That doesn't mean I am attracted. Am I_?" Her thinking kept forcing the girl to assess her situation more carefully, measuring how far could she go for the situation without making it look like she liked him like a girl.

In the last moment she ran out of the restaurant behind the young loader who felt unwelcome, reaching him in time before this mess could get any worse. "Listen to me please!" Said as she pulled from his hand with all her strength, but his inertia pulled her instead forward, stepping on her feet and going down to the ground again.

Ryoga closed her eyes ready for the hit, but those strong arms managed to hold her in time, lifting the girl and setting her on her feet. "Be careful. . .Miss. This place can be rough, specially when dumb workers walk mindlessly around." He tried to spin around and walk away, but knowing better this time, Ryoga spun faster than him, ending up in front of the boy.

"Please listen!. . .Is not that I'm not attracted alright?!. .. I have a lot on my mind and this type of relationship is not what I can deal with at the present time. . ." But not much could be said after the man tenderly grabbed her cheeks and planted a kiss Ryoga could not avoid.

As the food was served and enjoyed in the eatery, outside of the establishment a man and. . .Another human being began to mess with things neither were capable to resolve in the future. Ryoga completely lost all consciousness of where she was or what was going on while Carl simply went ahead with the impulses of a very manly worker.

When he let go of the girl, Sakura could do nothing but slap her forehead and sneer angrily at herself alone. "Oh no. . .I think I'm in trouble now." Carl couldn't agree more, grabbing the girl by the hand just for appearances, and walking her back into the eatery.

Once inside, both rushed their separate ways hoping not to make a bigger fuss. Carl dived into his bowl of aromatic herbs and exotic plants, giving him a huge appreciation of Sakura's cooking prowess while the girl was stopped by the two tables on the far side of the place.

"Dear. This soup is incredibly rich. . .Only those who know how to prepare such dishes are counted among the wisest women where I come from. Tell me, who taught you all this?" Asked bewildered Cologne, impressed by her talents.

Ryoga tried not to panic this time, and remembering those tricks separating the boy from the girl, the teen promptly jumped into her more feminine stance, tuned her tone just like Midori trained her, and began to speak more loosely in the way Kenji explained about speeches in public.

"Dear costumer. My name is Sakura Takashi and I have lived all my life on the outdoors. My family recently moved into another city, but I fell in love with this district and after some personal situations, as you may have seen, I decided to stay here and help Mrs. Aika with her eatery."

The way Ryoga spoke impressed Ukyo and Shampoo in such a way they had no idea that old fool getting lost all the time was right there, in front of them. And when the Elder Amazon appraised her story with no objection, the young mother almost skipped happily into her adored kitchen.

"Very well child. . .I find no problem with your upbringing and although your aura seems. . .Familiar somehow, I believe there is something else in my mind as of now. You see. . .The Nekohanten not only is a place for the body, but the soul."

"As an ancient Chinese woman I, Elder Cologne have devised many dishes with the idea to highlight my country with pride. So. I consider you a very talented young teen and if I may say so myself, a very strong woman who cares not for men like others do."

The old woman finished her bowl filled with dozens of herbs in combination with mushrooms and plants she had never tried before. When she was done, a tip was left on the table before she hopped at Ryoga's side.

"Come with me dear, and I'll make you part of the grandiose fame that is my restaurant." Said finally the old woman as she skipped with her great-granddaughter, apparently, to the exit when a shaking head was Ryoga's permanent answer. "Think it over dear, and we'll talk."

Right after they left, Ryoga stared dumbfounded by the entrance, wondering how all this was developing so fast only to be assaulted by the suspicious stares of another teen with a spatula on her back. "You do look very familiar to me too sugar." Said a bit pushy the teen, but after a second too long her shoulders shrugged and she forgot who was she trying to relate her from.

"Meh. . .Whatever. I know this place is new, but I wanted to know why so many of my costumers came straight here. Since you are no Okonomiyaki Chef or a specialist for the kneaded bread, I will spare you. . .For now." Ukyo bowed slightly with respect and left, caring little for this new girl or the soup, which by the way, she enjoyed just like the rest.

"Huff. . ." Sighed the young mother when laborers and patrons began to leave the place. When Carl stopped and paid, he started for the door before Ryoga pressed her luck one more time. "L-Listen Carl-san. . .What happened earlier was an accident Ok?" She tried to be honest, but not blunt enough to make him feel bad all over.

With some blush painting her nose, the teen bowed before the worker and treated him like a good friend treats another. "It was. . .Um. . .Nice, but I'm not interested on that stuff right now." The man chuckled at her honest explanation, feeling a big relief from his part when he too had a secret of his own.

"I'm glad Sakura-San. . .Because I consider you a really good friend that I would hate to loose, specially after I talked so much about you with my fiancée." Said a bit nervously while an engagement ring loomed over his shirt.

"I keep it on a necklace because my job is hard and clumsy, but we are suppose to be married in eight months." The declaration gave chills to the girl who sighed more openly now. Ryoga admitted everything the others said about Sachiko's looks and Carl's were uncanny, but was glad it worked out in the end for the both of them.

"Congratulations Carl-san, and remember. . .If you want a nice and tasty wedding gift give me a call. Mrs. Aika's restaurant is open for friends and family at all hours." The pitching advertisement made both laugh nervously, but it was late already for the man who thanked her and rushed out of the place.

Ryoga on the other hand found the sudden change strangely sad for some unfathomable reason. "It's hard to be declined this way when you are a pretty woman like you dear." Cheered the old apartment owner to the gloomy girl.

"I-I don't know why I feel this way Ai-san, but I think is time for you and I to have that discussion." Said Ryoga who led the old woman after she picked her daughter into the apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

If there was one place Nodoka avoided the most in her travels that would have to be the train station. The place always gave the wrong impression to foreign and local male citizens about the freedom to do as men pleased with their female counterparts. But for most free, perverted men, this proud woman was not a wimpy female easily threatened into submission.

In fact, most of the perverts trying their luck with innocent teens and ditzy schoolgirls had a report of sorts detailing Nodoka as "the strange lady" and as so it happens today, those perverts vanished from car number twenty-six after the report announced such woman boarding it with destination to Nerima, and warning those men to promptly leave the premises.

Kenji and Midori were highly impressed by her fame, specially when some of those men already met her in unfavorable situations in the past, and today they trembled before the female standing before the bunch. "I-I see you are a very strong woman Mrs. Saotome." Added somewhat rhetorically Kenji.

"If you refer at the stares I gain from those bandaged men wearing patches on their noses, yes. I am a very zealous woman who won't submit to those weak men who think they can grope and fondle to their hearts content." Saying so, did nothing much until the cowardly male passengers would cast their sights to the floor as she walked across the corridor, making then her statement much more impressive.

She explained how ten years ago she agreed to let her husband leave with her only son into a training mission out of the misguided sense of honor he held so close for the schools. "At first, I cried my eyes out when I missed my little Ranma every time I looked into his empty bed, but one thing kept me going. . .His father was with him at all times so, he was bound to be safe."

She kept moving forward over the years when solitude took the better of her sanity, which made her realize there is no better way to make a man among men, but in the comfort of home where both father 'and' mother could teach him those values.

"A few years later I felt the need to be on the move. Asking here and there if people had seen my baby and husband roaming the wild, and although I found some very nasty men along the way, others were genuinely caring towards a single mother alone on this world."

Nodoka sat in front of Midori closely sided towards to the window while Kenji stayed on the outer most side of the private wagon they rented, staring at a certain distance how both women took charge of the conversation from the moment they set foot on the train. "I see, but tell me Mrs. Saotome. Why not destroy the illusion Ranma created after you knew Ranko and your son were the same. . .Seems to me you indulged him a lot by letting him roam free."

If there was one thing Kenji found very inappropriate from his wife that would be her direct questions, but it was true that, by letting the boy do what he wanted as whether a boy or a girl, many were affected including him in the long run. . .The terrible accident on the furo came to mind as a prime example.

"Midori-san please. . .Call me Nodoka. What I did to my son was a rite of passage. I saw what my husband did to him and I could have intervened sooner, but at what cost?. . .Ranma may be my son, and heir to an old martial art style, but he is a grown man who needs to take responsibilities for his actions."

"He chose to flirt with boys on the beach according to Kasumi-Chan's reports. He dressed as a girl trying to win a fight or take advantage of foolish men, and in the end, her own lack of modesty brought her to this point."

The woman had learned from experience about trusting too much in her spouse, and when Midori understood Genma mostly hid from her after leaving his home, she saw how her husband berated her teachings towards Ranma as weak, turning their only son into the prideful teen messing with things no men are supposed to at the end of such foolish training.

"I see. That's why you aren't as hard with Ranma's pregnancy and all this chaos added to the mix." Nodoka assented with her point of view, adding her own judgment against a boy she hardly knew should not be considered. "How could I?. . .I released him to the world with nothing more than a stupid man searching for fame and fortune, just like my son did as a girl by releasing her baby without remorse."

"I do thank the gods though for Ryoga Hibiki. She, or rather. . .He acted like a true father, and then a mother. . .Believe me Midori-san. If there's anyone who admires that boy the most, that would be me." The blue haired woman smiled satisfied for her interest in Ryoga, accepting her feelings were true.

She already talked with the Saotome mother about the fanged boy's death for the good of the baby. How he endured grueling times only a mother was capable to withstand, and finally. . .Thanks to her husband, there was no more Ryoga Hibiki, but a mild mannered teen with no strength beyond that of a child and unable to ever change into a man again.

"Sakura, as she calls herself now, is very hurt by all this Nodoka-san, and I must tell you "this meeting" might not go too well, but if your son has a chance to redeem himself, your intervention may be the only way for him to do so." Nodoka agreed too, bowing again before the woman who shared her trust so spontaneously.

Midori could see more than struggle in her eyes every time they talked about the fanged girl. In a fit of doubt, the woman dressed in a kimono scanned their eyes for answers the Endos might be able to help her with, hoping that maybe in the long run, Ranma could find happiness in the strangest of places.

"Look Midori-san. Ranma has grown with so many prejudices you know thanks to whom, but I know my son and he is a good boy. I wonder, if possible." She sighed again hoping this next question wouldn't bother too much the couple. After all, what she desired at this point was impossible to accept even to herself in the past. "D-Do you think if all this can be repaired, maybe. . .Maybe Ryoga-chan could possibly see my son as a. . .husband?"

The question made both Midori and Kenji look at each other puzzled not only by the meaning of her words, but because of how she was portrayed as a respectful mother in the eyes of the Tendos. "Nodoka-san. . .You mean to tell me, you would agree for your son to court another male?"

Nodoka found the term rather hard to accept, but Ranma did made choices over his life in a light manner and repercussions were bound to arise sooner or later. "I am a very traditionalist woman as you have heard Midori-san, but I will tell you something not even my husband knows."

"I grew up among five sisters and no brothers in a nice home near Itabashi city. My family was and at this time still is one of the most recognized in Japan, and by being so, my sisters were betrothed to rich and powerful men."

She glanced at the window, where several miles of vast sunflower fields gave her a sight she had missed in so long, and made her sigh a third time after she recalled memories long dormant in her mind. "I was set up to marry with an old man whose eyes reminded me of these perverts ready to attack any woman for no apparent reason."

She took her eyes back to the listeners who were eager to understand how hard the females in Ranma's family had it. "I refused to let that man get near me, and when my father decided to "teach" me some manners, I challenged him saying I had already a powerful fiancé waiting for me."

The elder chuckled tiredly when the rushed decision was the start of her own hell when a curious young man who had stalked her for some time popped unannounced on their yard. "I felt so much pressure I jumped at his side and declared him my soon-to-be husband."

"My father was furious, and by decree, he dishonored me from the family. I was a Tetsuyo up until that day when my mother felt sorry for my future and gave me her single's surname Saotome." She went on saying how life was nothing like she was used to on that rich house where she lived all her life.

"I despise to say this because most people who ever met us during our lives, have the belief my husband is a Saotome, but that poor thief stalking me from a distance had no surname of his own. . .A simple orphan who was picked by master Happosai to follow his art was the man "I" made after giving him a powerful last name."

After Nodoka's pride inflated her brightly lit features, the woman deflated back to reality when her marriage wasn't at all what she expected. "We lived sometimes here and there. Accepting the charity of others while my husband kept assuring me it was for the good of the art. Some time later we finally made ourselves of a nice little house and my life began to brighten up."

"When I decided that place would be my home, Genma-kun and I became one, and those were the nine best months of my life." Midori could see a tear forming on the corner of her eye as she recounted a happy pregnancy compared to the hell Ryoga went through these past six months.

"My husband gave up the art for that time and found a rather simple job, turning my home finally whole. Midori-san. . .I hope you can understand how hard my life has been and how close I feel to Ryoga in so many aspects tormenting her existence."

"She endured grueling disorientation problems when she grew up as a boy, and so did I when I chose the wrong man to share my life with. He chose death over the life of his daughter, and so did I the moment Genma took my son from me for the art, leaving behind nothing but a piece of paper stating the demise from my first born in case of failure."

As soon as Nodoka felt vulnerable enough, the woman broke into tears of pain no one had ever witnessed in her life. Midori hastily moved at her side, rubbing her arms while Kenji sat on the front with a box filled with soft toilettes he always carried in case of allergies.

The blue haired woman tried to calm her down but the Saotome mother affirmed she was fine to continue. "Thank you dear, but this is important for me to explain. You see, He made me swear allegiance to the art alone by delivering our baby into a death pledge with the goal to make him a man among men."

"I-I accepted Midori-chan. . .I-I Gave my son away into a death pact all because I wanted a happy family and a prosperous home. Can you believe the madness on that ideal?. . .I let my son and husband go so I could have them together as a family for the art later in life."

She was inconsolable by then, breaking protocol and setting her elbows on her legs disconsolate. "That's why I can't blame Ranma for letting his daughter go. I did the same thing despite my motherly instinct screaming not to let them pass the door."

She couldn't keep up for some time after her cries were too difficult to hold back. They decided there was still two hours for the train to stop on Nerima, and time was all they had for Nodoka to calm down. After she did, her face was kind of a mess for female standards. Midori and the Saotome matriarch agreed upon their new connection to fix themselves "quickly" regardless of a man who cared nothing for feminine appearances.

They both left towards the public restroom where Midori joked with the woman about all the classes Ryoga took over these past months as a way to introduce Ryoga's hardships. "There's one thing you will notice right away Nodoka-chan." Said in a more trusting manner just like she called her "chan" in a more familiar way.

"Ryoga decided to teach her daughter all about female modesty and femininity. She had some trouble at the beginning, but my best friend learned how to behave like a well mannered young lady. She practiced the way real women move and act, not to mention how we should speak. . .Ryoga became so beautiful and womanly no one, not even my husband could recognized her from before."

That thought alone made Nodoka giddy by the fact of a possible union between someone who learned to be a real lady and the tomboy of her son. "I can see clearly how my son could marry Ryoga-chan if she could see past his flaws, but I will deal with that fact soon enough. . .For now let's go back and finish my story dear."

Both women walked back to the private compartment where a bored Kenji played throwing paper balls to an already crumpled up corner. "Ladies. . .I decided to get some refreshments while you took. . .Um. . .Some time fixing yourselves." Chuckled the man nervously.

Both Nodoka and Midori rolled their eyes when they knew men were always single minded about chores like personal looks for women and their eternal upholding beauty. After they sat and enjoyed some tasty canned tea and snacks, the three adults kept the tale going.

"After my husband took Ranma away my heart literally stopped, sending me later into a depressive state only less than what you tell me from Ryoga's younger years." Added the woman trying to keep the score even with the fanged teen.

"I may not have enemies like she had, but Genma was more than a handful at the time and a big challenge in my plans to form a family. He wanted no part in it unless I were to be an obedient and submissive little wife ready to kneel before him and refill the cup from his disgusting master."

"Life taught me the hard choices I had to learn from my mistakes, and that's why when I met my son ten years later, I stayed back and let him tie his neck alone. It's a very harsh attitude, but you must understand Ranma needs to learn on his own."

She ended the story with her wishes to be part in the life of his son as either a mother or a counselor of sorts. "I swore myself that my family would have a better home than my own. I promised myself that my son would marry a nice woman willing to love and give him a child he could be proud of."

"I am past prejudice about who he marries and if his wife is from strange origins so to speak as long as they care for each other. . .In a few words. I want what a mother wants for her children." Midori found that too difficult for that wish to be a reality at this point, admitting to the woman how Ranma and her father made a mess of Ryoga's life.

"She is a very understanding and mature girl Nodoka-san but, from hurting her the way they did, and transforming Ryoga into a loving teen attracted to your son, I'm afraid there is an enormous gap you will find almost impossible to fix." The Saotome mother agreed with her presumption, but she was ready to fight for the next Saotome bloodline beyond her strength.

The train finally stopped, letting the three adults made their way towards the far south side of the district where no martial artist or super powered teenager has ever set foot. . .Well, maybe the occasional crazy old man stealing panties, but that was long ago, recalled Midori.

As they threaded lively across the streets instead of using a cab, Nodoka stopped without warning, alerting the couple from her mysterious, yet jumpy demeanor. "Mrs. Saotome. . .Is everything alright?" Asked Kenji worried when the woman kept scanning the surrounding area.

"I. . .I, am not sure. I felt that sensation again." When Midori asked her next what was so strange about that feeling, the blade wielding elder tried to hide who she sensed for the good of this mission, but again, the aura weakly dampening the area belonged to the evil raising her son, and that too were bad news for what she wanted to accomplish. "I felt it first when I met Ranma-kun on the school grounds. At the beginning I thought it was nothing, but now that I feel it again, I am not so sure."

She stayed alert for a few more seconds until that feeling went away on its own. "Well, It must have been my imagination, shall we go?" Admonished rather jovial Nodoka, clearly happy to have mistaken another reason that could jeopardize this trip.

The apartment building could be seen on the distance, which Midori used to talk about her past life before meeting Kenji. They kept discussing secret tidbits of information the Saotome matriarch found terrible at some points of her story, specially when Soun forbid Kasumi-chan from running away with Kenji himself.

"Y-You mean. . .You are that young man courting her a few years later after their mother passed away?" The young man felt heavy by the confession, but he made clear his presence was a burden for the family at the time. "I really tried to be supportive for her, but I could see Kasumi struggling with her mother's death. The best option for me to give her before her father would recruit her as second mother was to run away with me."

"She of course consulted with him first, and when her father forced her out of pity, I decided to leave her alone. A few months later when I was ready to leave Nerima I met Midori and we hit it off as friends until a few years ago when I proposed to her."

When Nodoka and the couple arrived to the building, Midori already pressed the doorbell, forcing the Saotome matriarch to hide behind them before the door opened. As it did, the most powerful and magical of sounds made the elder whimper weakly, letting an inner desire flourish by her instincts alone. There, a few feet away from the three new visitors, a tiny baby one year old giggled loudly by the ravishing attacks of a brunette's mouth on her belly and screaming her lungs out when a cake on the table had a big number one on top of it.

"I-It's beautiful!" Simply left out the older woman peeking behind the couple. When Ryoga saw the visits she felt a pang of shyness by the way she dressed, particularly when Midori smiled slyly all the way from the door. "M-Mi-chan!. . .Is not what you think!" Declared ashamed the teen who for the first time in ages dressed with a skirt a few inches higher from knee level, and a blouse clearly showing some reserved cleavage.

Mrs. Aika let the new people into the apartment where the blue haired woman could barely stop from laughing after the one thing Ryoga hated the most as a new girl stared back at the visitors, still. . .The attire made the girl look so pretty and attractive compared to those other days on campus. "It's fine Ry. . .I-I mean, Sakura-chan. It just startled me when I saw you in a normal skirt and blouse, that's all."

"I didn't want to." Kept excusing herself. "But Ai-san didn't believe I was a. . ." She wanted to talk about who she really was instead of this image, but that new guest on the back of the couple and all the girls attending little Sachi's birthday party made Ryoga stop from revealing the boy behind the girl. "H-Hi. . .My name is Sakura Takashi, nice to meet you." Announced the girl in a so polite manner, Nodoka felt the need to reciprocate with the same manners.

"Very pleased to meet you Miss Takashi. I am Mrs. . ." The name itself could have destroyed any trust links she could have forged at the beginning of this trip so, after clearing her throat politely, the woman presented herself again by name only. "Mrs. Nodoka."

When the guests did their transition towards the living room after leaving their shoes behind, the elder found fascinating to see a beautiful baby with red strands of hair and the prettiest blue eyes giggling and repeating constantly the word 'mama'. "Oh my!. . .Isn't she gorgeous. . .Mrs. Takashi, what's the name of this adorable little angel?" Asked enthralled Nodoka.

Ryoga found her interest welcomed and that link of trust the Saotome matriarch wanted with the girl began to establish thanks to the little child. "Her name is Sachiko. . ." Mentioned dryly the fanged teen, hoping not to mention Hibiki by mistake.

Nodoka was more than ecstatic by the name, repeating its meaning as she lifted the cooing baby from the stroller. "Happy child. I can certainly see a little girl who has never cried in her life." Ryoga had to agree with the woman, mentioning how her daughter never acted spoiled or threw tantrums unjustly.

"She must get that from your side, isn't Sakura-chan?" When Nodoka tempted her luck with a more intimate name for the girl, she sighed relieved when Ryoga smiled and bowed respectfully at her. "Thank you Mrs. Nodoka-sama."

It took several minutes and a nice chat around the table to loosen the fanged teen up from her distrusting state, but at the end of the hour things began to get really personal for the teen. Midori was the one pushing the envelope when the single ladies from other apartments began to leave and the young pediatrician insinuated questioningly how did Ryoga learn to be so polite and well mannered.

"You know 'Sakura'. . .I think is time for you to show us the real girl instead of this fake illusion, don't you think. Ryoga?" When she mentioned her 'previous' namesake, the fanged teen gaped nervously at her. At first Ryoga tried to deny it with a nervous laugh, but after Midori told her Nodoka knew about her past and "who" she really was, the teen scowled at her dear friend angrily.

"It's supposed to be a secret you know?. . .Besides. I just explained everything to Mrs. Aika. I don't think I should change all over again." Begged almost hopefully the teen at her older friend like sister, but she still pressed the request which won a puzzled look from the new guest in the family.

"C-Change?. . .What do you mean change Sakura-chan. Into what?" Asked questioningly the woman dressed on a kimono. Nodoka knew the fanged mother was unable to change genders according to her husband's attack, so she waited patiently to see what other transformations she might be hiding from the rest. Ryoga found no other choice but to accept Midori's inquiry, sighing defeated while her hand reached at the top of her head.

Nodoka saw how her pretty brown hair came off, leaving in its place a beautiful dark silky mane falling beyond her shoulders when clips holding the rest came off next. The Saotome elder couldn't believe it just yet when the teen chuckled nervously, moved to the side and pulled something else from her mouth.

When she confronted her guests, a smile made Nodoka notice the enormous fangs she had only registered on the baby earlier. Finally, after the insistence Midori pressed with again, the young mother drove the tip of her index finger and pulled carefully the fake brown colored lens hiding those pretty green eyes.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Nodoka, but I have some personal problems and I must dress this way." Explained the teen ashamed. "Don't you worry, um. . .Ryoga-chan?" Asked more like implying if it was Ok to call her like that. Ryoga assented happily after she was tired to lie at every single person she met along her travels.

"Like I said. I am one of Midori's close friends and I have been around Nerima for some time now. It just surprises me how well disguised and polite you are. I'm definitely very impressed." As the elder talked about her desire to make her niece in the same way, omitting of course Akane was who she referred to, Nodoka felt one more detail needed to be clear before she could convince Ryoga from the impossible.

"There is one more thing Mi-Chan has told me about you. Now days young women believe traditions are a thing of the past, but as a way for you to be a role model for Sachiko-chan, she told me you underwent various strong tests in female etiquette?"

That part sure was the hardest for the teen to memorize and pass, but when the older woman mentioned something Ryoga preferred to bury away, her eyes darted towards the blue haired woman, forcing her snickering smile off her face . "I can't believe you told her that Mi-chan. We promised I could only use it to teach my daughter female modesty and manners. . .That was never meant to show off."

"I know Ryoga" Defended Midori excited. "But I really want to show her how much you have advanced into womanhood. . .Unlike any other male affected by a curse." That part made the fanged teen stiff fearfully at the implication, but it seemed like Nodoka knew about her original gender as well, forcing a blush across her features and her eyes away from hers.

Nodoka reached for her hand immediately, patting it with devotion when she looked forward at this moment. "Please Ryoga-chan, I could never judge you for what you sacrificed, and believe me. . .If someone had told me to become a man for my dying son, I would have done so in a heartbeat."

The comment was enough encouragement for Ryoga to blink several times with moist eyes and stand up from the chair rather abruptly. "F-Fine. . .But I need you on the kitchen Mi-Chan. You know I can't lift a lot of heavy stuff." Both women walked out of the living room, coming back a few minutes later with a platter filled with confections and several utensils Nodoka had seen before.

The elder stared enticed by the way Ryoga moved several tools from a box and onto the table, one at the time. She first pulled the tray with sweets, separating each portion on an individual plate and fixing it for every guest. "Nodoka-san, I am going to perform this ceremony with thick tea because is the part I have most trouble with. . .Is this Ok for you?" Immediately the woman accepted the request happily, finding so rare for a teen to know such details. Afterwards, the girl began to pull and clean a tea bowl, tea scoop and tea whisk, making sure certain invisible movements could be covered as she moved around.

At that moment Nodoka gasped in surprise by those secret moves. She saw how graceful and focused Ryoga would pull the imaginary sleeve of her kimono, pulling the back side of her blouse causing the front to raise and cover any indiscrete cleavage.

Next, the fanged teen prepared the tea by adding three scoops of matcha green tea powder per guest to the tea bowl, whisking it into a thin paste. A moment later she peeked over Midori who had the biggest of smiles adorning her face and nodding at her every step like a wise teacher.

Ryoga slowly poured some more water on the bowl, creating a thick soup type of substance with the tea and, very respectfully, raised the bowl towards Nodoka who got the honor to continue the ceremony. She stood up and bowed before the teen, grabbing the bowl and rotating it away from the pouring side, taking a drink and wiping the rim of the bowl before passing it to the next guest. Kenji followed with the tradition, admiring in detail how something so ancient could be still practiced, specially by a beautiful young girl.

The rest of the guests, Mrs. Aika involved, kept repeating the same movements until the bowl returned to the fanged mother. Ryoga took the utensil with care, rinsing it carefully just as she did with the tea whisk and scoop. After the utensils are clean and carefully handled, the girl passed each of the three tools around the group like the ceremony dictated, letting them appraise its meaning and the reason why she chose them.

"Tell me Ryoga-chan, how do you call this ceremony?" Asked the blade wielding woman, wondering if the teen really knew in detail what type of tradition she was performing. "This is a Ryurei temae, or standing style ceremony where I can perform anywhere." Announced with pride the teen. "That's why I chose this style from others. It let's me have an assistant and practice it on a table, unlike the tatami used on the more official ceremonies."

Mrs. Aika found them to be a beautiful detail for a woman to learn, congratulating her for her desire to uphold old traditions. Midori and Kenji were really proud for her performance as well, but they were waiting for something. . .A reaction the last guest immediately shared openly when she saw the markings on the utensils.

"T-These. . .I recognize these tools. Tell me Ryoga-chan, where did you get them?" The fanged teen furrowed her eyes puzzled by her sudden need to know where they came from, but what surprised her the most was a comment Ai-san did when studying both the elder in a kimono and the baby on her arms.

"You know dear, I hadn't thought about it until just now, but you and little Sachiko look a lot alike. It's as if you were her mother." When Ryoga heard the occurrences thrown into the wind, the connection finally became clear.

Ryoga almost dropped the precious items she had won fair and square a few months ago in a personal training, but at this point only a cold stare and a snarl came from her lips against the woman. "You are Ranma's mother aren't you!?"

Nodoka didn't know how to react once discovered. Both women struggled to confront each other when the baby was in her arms and the teen looked at Sachiko with jealousy and anger. "Did Ranma really thought I would soften up if he sent his mother?. . .I'm sorry. . .Mrs. Saotome, but I am not that simple minded."

"Wait Ryoga please!. Ranma didn't send me here, I came on my own because I wanted to know you and my little grand-child. . .Please. Look into your heart and let me stay until you can hear my side of the story." Ryoga felt betrayed by Midori, but if the blue haired woman brought Ranma's mother here, it meant she really came by her own volition.

Slowly, but still with certain doubts, the teen closed her eyes, forced that anger away and bobbed ever so slightly with the utmost respect for her guests. "I will do this Mrs. Saotome, but I am doing it for you and my daughter. I care nothing for that son of yours in all this, ok?"

Nodoka thanked the girl for letting her stay, walking right after the diffused fight into the bigger living room where two couches were set one against the other. The elder couldn't still believe her eyes who kept staring at the giggly girl playing with her fingers despite the heavy atmosphere clouding the room early on.

"I-I just can't deem possible, but you. . .Daughter. . .You and me have screamed and thrown angry words at each other and Sachiko still acts this sweetly and well mannered." At this point Nodoka couldn't feel any more pride after falling in love with her granddaughter for the second time after Midori told Sachiko's story.

"Listen Ryoga. Before we try to deal with. . ."Other" matters. Could you tell me where did you get those utensils for the tea ceremony?" Ryoga took a deep breath trying to forget she was Ranma's mother and focused instead at the woman who was her daughter's grandmother. When the illusion became real, she began to relax by her presence.

When she felt strong enough to clear her mind, the girl recounted what happened a few months ago when she traveled with Kenji into some of his speeches around Japan. "I met several tea ceremony schools all over the country, but two were the most important ones we visited as we made the trip to Itabashi, and one of those families mysteriously invited us into their home."

"The first one we met was the Urasenke tea house presided by Genmoku Sensei. The second one belonged to a very important man whose wife developed a new style based from the rice maidens working on the fields. When I met the mistress of the school, Kyoko Saotome laughed at my predicament when she somehow discovered I was really a boy. She talked with demeaning tones and called me an onnagata which hurt a lot once I remembered those male actors playing female roles in theater." Said with a scowl into the air, feeling frustrated by the name calling.

"I'm sorry Ryoga, but she has always been a very perceptive woman and although your manners and femininity are flawless, her sixth sense is beyond recognition." Explained Nodoka by experience which helped Ryoga see she belonged to The Saotome tea ceremony school.

"Anyway." Said the teen in a very respectful manner, trying to go with her embarrassing tale. "She challenged me into the Saotome's family test so I could fail and prove I wasn't a worthy female at all. I told her several times I was doing it for my daughter alone, but she refused any way to forfeit the match except by my own cowardice. To make my story short I won the test and she gave me a set from her school for me to honor the Saotome house when I passed every single of her requests."

Nodoka could barely stay up, but seeing the couch so close and comfy, the elder took her seat while she kept playing with Sachiko. "I can't believe it!. . .My father kicks me out of the house and refuses to acknowledge me as a Tetsuyo, leaving my mother's maiden name instead as the only gift I could treasure from my family."

"And now you have passed the family's ceremony test with flying colors. I don't know Ryoga-chan, but I think all this had a purpose after all." Her assumption made a lot of sense in her mind, mostly because she wanted to vindicate her son, but the fanged teen snarled even louder this time, dropping on her side of the couch and pushing that idea off Nodoka's mind.

"You are wrong Mrs. Saotome. Ranma and I fought all the time, we had a damn accident thanks to your son who cornered me in that furo, but when I accepted my fault after knowing he was pregnant, I respected and treated Ranma like a queen. . .Ask Midori if you don't believe me."

"No Mrs. Saotome. . .I may have felt a hunch when I accepted your mother's test but that doesn't mean I was thinking on Ranma. He and his father had the Saotome name on their martial art style, not a tea ceremony school."

That made a lot of sense for the desperate mother, but her instinct trembled deep inside of her about this girl. Nodoka realized Ryoga did marvelously as a faithful young husband during her son's improvable pregnancy and a relentless mother after the survival of her daughter.

"I know dear, I really do. . .It's just." She wanted to believe everything could be easily fixed by simply waving her hand and turning the fanged teen into a submissive wife. The worse part is that Ryoga's distrust had already thought about those feelings by then.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Mrs. Saotome, but I know why you are being so nice to me. If a recall correctly, Akane-san told me once how Ranma's mother is a very jealous woman who believed in manliness and pride as a male requisite above any other attribute in life."

"Think about this now. All of a sudden "he" conceives a child by accident and all that manliness goes down the drain, but "oh" Eureka!. . .The man who screwed with his curse is now a full fledged, permanent female who is capable to breed more children, has no strength to oppose her husband and her old gender is buried deep in her past, "all" thanks to this boy's idiotic father. That's how the Saotomes can save face after all this. . .Isn't this your way of thinking?"

Nodoka saw this girl more than a simple wife for her son. She tried to deny every bit of her demand with failed stutters, but the only thought escaping her lips were the worry about her son and her own redemption. "You can hate and beat me down all you want Ryoga-chan, but please, I implore you. Listen to my story first and then judge "me" before you go after my son."

Ryoga was decided to let all this go after the lengths she took to become extinct from the Saotomes, but the way she kept calling her name with the "chan" suffix, forced a deep connection between the elder, her daughter and the fanged teen's own motherly love.

When little Sachiko threw that giggling fit of happiness, Midori and Mrs. Aika awed by the sweet melody but Nodoka and Ryoga saw the tiny girl somehow encouraging both women to listen each other when her tiny blue eyes darted menacingly at the both of them.

"M-May I call you Nodoka-san again?" Asked a bit awkwardly the girl. When the woman in a kimono smiled hopefully, she promptly accepted this trusting link with her possible daughter-in-law. "T-Thank you Nodoka-san. I will be honored to have you with my daughter and me, if Mrs. Aika let us. . .I want Sachiko to know her mom's side of the family and while you are here, I would like to listen at what you have to say."

Wise decision, thought the older woman. After the apartment's owner happily mentioned of a third spare bedroom cluttered with boxes and old things, all the women left to it with the goal to have it ready for the new guest. As usual, Kenji knew better than to try to intervene when women convene together, opting instead for a nice stroll over his old neighborhood.

* * *

Barely a few blocks away from the apartment building, three figures walked ready to make a big impression in Ryoga's life. Two of them, she already knew from close encounters and the third was the secret surprise she was about to meet this week. "I keep telling you Miko-chan, Sakura-chan is a dear friend of mine and I really want you to meet her."

"Sure Carl. . .You only want peace of mind after confessing kissing her in front of your friends." Claimed the girl with a hint of jealousy in her tone. "Look. I already told you it was one of those moments when the time and place were just right. She was genuinely distraught and when Sakura talked about me like if I was unattractive I lost it, but that's why I want you to meet her and see she would never see me as more than a friend."

Still angry by his confession, the girl a few years older than Ryoga stormed ahead just before a man bumped her rudely on the shoulder. "Why, I have never met a brutish man like you. What is wrong with men now days!?" Asked the woman demanding a prompt response.

The man stared at both the young man and his female companion, apologizing for his rudely encounter, and admitting he wasn't looking. Kumiko felt a pang of dread when staring at him, specially when she saw him peeping into the window from one of those apartments.

"Forget it, but if I see you eavesdropping again around here, I will call the cops you pervert." When Carl and his fiancée arrived to the apartment's entrance, the corpulent man reached for the button, announcing to the busy women inside more visitors waited outside.

That was the part where neither the females inside or Carl at the entrance were able to foresee at the state the fanged girl was in. This time Ryoga was the one opening the door and gasping in sheer terror when her accidental "man" appeared at the entrance. "C-Carl!. . .W-What are you doing here?"

The man was just as surprised when a beautiful girl donning a pure jet black and silky hair instead of the brown he knew her from before received them startled at the door. "S-Sakura?. . .What happened to you?" Asked very astonished the man as his eyes stopped on her fangs and lastly on the bright green hue of her own eyes.

"I. . .I've never seen you, this. . .Different." Managed to let out when he remembered who was coming with him. "R-Right. . .It's kind of a long story, but you got to promise not to say a word about this Ok?" Once the man swore and was seated on the living room, Kumiko and the man presented themselves before Nodoka and Mrs. Aika.

"Hello, my name is Carl Robinson, and this is my future bride Miko Akiyama. I met Sakura-chan during my work on the market, but unfortunately we had a bit of an incident a few days ago and I really wanted Miko to meet her before any misunderstandings." It may have sounded like gossip, but Nodoka's attention piqued when the apartment's owner let a chuckle out, as if she had witnessed the "incident".

Ryoga was so ashamed and flustered, the fanged teen rushed towards the main door trying to hide from her guests. That's when she managed to see the shadow of a nightmare she thought long forgotten. One more sweep around the street confirmed later that no one looked familiar enough to warrant such alarming feeling, so she just shrugged her shoulders and closed the door behind.

"Finally. . .I found you. Stupid boy." Said with clenched teeth Genma who had been following that couple for a few hours himself. "You thought it was easy ta escape the great Genma Saotome, but ain' no one capable ta do that yet."

The bald man memorized the area and address for later, walking away for now when he knew his wife had visited her earlier. "I don' know what No-Chan wants with that pervert, but once I'm done with that weak girl, my son will be avenged." After his sinister monologue made some bystanders think he was crazy, Genma vanished from the place, bidding the right time to strike.

Back on the house the conversation made the girls cheer, gasp and even stare daggers at the fanged mother who could do nothing but blush in the corner of her couch. "I swear Miko-san, your boyfriend spun around and "did that" but I never intended for a kiss to happen." Argued the cursed teen to an skeptical bride-to-be.

At first Miko doubted her groom, watching as how beautiful this girl is. He had explained Ryoga was one of those teenage girls who have common features like most other teens around the area, but now that she showed her true form, the soon to be bride found hard to dismiss a certain attraction of sorts brewing between her fiancé and the girl.

Still, she was glad her soon-to-be-husband was truthful on his word and after getting to know the fanged mother and her adorable daughter, all suspicions left her mind. "I believe you Sakura-chan. It's him I got some doubts but you know. . .Men will be men." Replied jokingly at the group of women who forced a laugh out of who Ryoga really was. As soon as Miko saw the utensils still on the table, she promptly asked her host who was the lucky tea ceremony owner.

"It's my daughter's set." Added proudly Nodoka. Ryoga felt strange by the new honorary she imposed, but at the same time a link forged between the two, letting the teen nod in acceptance with a big smile on her face. "Yes. . .M-Mom came to see little Sachiko and I showed her how I passed the family's tea ceremony tests a few months ago."

Nodoka's eyes grew by the surprise, only to be forcibly close by the tears threatening to spill. "Mrs. Saotome, why are you crying?" Asked puzzled Miko at the vulnerable woman. "I-It's nothing dear. . .It has been some time since I haven't seen my daughter and I really miss her."

"Well, that won't do. I am sure Mrs. Aika is the best of friends, but a daughter and her child must always be at your side. At least that's how I was raised to believe, and I am interested on learning the tea ceremony for my husband too. I think the Saotome school has everything I need to do that. . .Could you accept me Sakura-chan?"

Both Nodoka and Ryoga looked at each other now, completely lost about all the mess they were creating with their own lies. "I-It would be my honor to take you there sometime." Agreed the fanged teen a bit forced by the situation.

"But I think some more explaining is in order." Added a bit defeated Ryoga by the growing trust between all the women present. With some difficulty she sighed for what she was going to do all over again, but found this new family suited her and Sachiko just fine. At the end of her story many reactions adorned both the bride and the groom. "I-I see. . .Magic pools. Well that, I didn't see coming, but I still can't believe you two kissed." Said Miko, this time enjoying the chance to see her man shying away from kissing another man.

Carl was just staring at the beautiful girl, denying she could be really a boy, and gaping by the fact he kissed "him" if it were really true. "Look Carl, I'm stuck like this but don't be mad. . .I never intended to mislead you in any way. As a matter of fact, you. . ."

The man stopped her right there, calming her tensed demeanor and shrugging carelessly. "I was the one who kissed you, I know. Don't worry though. . .It just startled me to know your true identity when you are so cute and. . ." He stopped again, turning beet red by his excessive running mouth and gaining the laughs of the other women.

At the sight of a much better relationship between mother and daughter, Nodoka grabbed Ryoga's hands, wondering if maybe she could help her with something. "Ryoga. . .I need a favor I haven't thought about until now."

The fanged mother attentively stared at her, making sure the favor didn't involve Ranma in any way. "You see daughter. I left my home as a bastard child with not pride or name to my blood. I want to change that, and since mom and you already met, I was wondering if I could present you as my daughter to her."

Ryoga felt even closer to the woman, understanding how important this was for her own salvation and it had nothing to do with that pigtailed moron. "S-Sure. . .Tell me when do you want to go and we can arrange a meeting with your family. . .M-Mom."

The title still caused a bit of trouble for the teen, but Nodoka seemed more than pleased with it, accepting the family tie and hugging Ryoga tightly. "Oh, thank you daughter. . .I really appreciate this." The rest of the afternoon went pretty much amazing.

Sachiko practically rolled over every set of arms, was fed by Nodoka this time while the restaurant opened again and the girls saw how Ryoga prepared the scrumptious meal for so many costumers filling the place. "I can't believe how big this is getting Ryoga-chan. . .I think we are going to need an expansion for the tables soon." Mentioned proudly the apartment's owner.

What kept Nodoka hypnotized though, were the graceful motions Ryoga made from simple chores like preparing the food, to the complicated steps to taste and season the dishes. The girl always fixed her skirt first, making sure there were no wardrobe malfunctions, sitting very feminine and careful with her legs crossed and close together. She always moved attentive to her surroundings and pretty much acted like the way a real woman threaded on her work.

"Isn't she the best "guy" able to learn those tricks?" Asked Midori enthralled by her fanged friend. "You have no idea Mi-Chan. It took me several tries during my visits to the Tendos and Ranma never learned a thing about female modesty."

"It's strange, maybe because he doesn't consider himself a woman, but when I see Ryoga, I see someone who doesn't care for genders. She was forced to live as a girl and he made the best of it. . .Even learned tea ceremony and manners. I hate to say it, but I am very proud to call her my daughter more than I would like to call that at my own son."

The confession was a hard one to admit, but Nodoka had her priorities straight. Ranma is a man trapped with a female curse, she is so sure of it. But Ryoga adapted thanks to her little girl, which made the transition perfect.

"That's why you consider them a couple, don't you Nodoka-san. You think Ryoga embraced womanhood so vehemently, if she and Ranma were to be together, Ryoga would be the faithful wife in the family." Asked in a more personal manner the blue haired woman.

"Look at her Mi-Chan. Ryoga enjoys being a woman. She is not forcing her movements or making sure she is presentable enough. . .My daughter "lives" womanhood only a woman would do so. If you ever met my son as a girl, he has the same curse and believe me, there has been times when Kasumi tells me how much he enjoys showing his breasts unashamed. . .No. My Ranma is far from being a girl, that I know."

Their conversation suddenly stopped when the fanged mother walked near the two women. Ryoga carefully brought two small scoop bowls used to taste the soup and offered them to her teachers. Nodoka and Midori tasted the wonderful pottage, making the brightest of faces when they enjoyed so many different flavors.

"I-I am impressed beyond words Ryoga. How did you learn to cook so nicely?" The girl chuckled for a moment, but then explained how she always ate ramen on her travels. "That's until one day I was training to defeat Ranma, and Akane who is his fiancée cooked for me during those days."

"She is very sweet and nice to me, but the food was. . ." She tried to be polite when talking about the terrible cook the raven haired teen really was, but she opted to omit any ill mannered adjectives by keeping quiet next.

"The point is that she really cares for me and tried her best. That's why I ate it every time, but it forced me to learn and eat on my own when the food was a bit. . .Alive, so to speak." Nodoka threw a smile her way, explaining how she tried to teach her how to cook, but the poor girl almost blew the kitchen in the process.

"She is a bit temperamental, but all women learn to cook in time. . .Even the pretty ones who weren't born as girls." Added with an endearing smile Ryoga found too hard to turn down. "T-Thank you mom. I really appreciate your acceptance, but. . ."

Nodoka regretfully knew what her new daughter wanted, nodding at the same time she finished what Ryoga strived to be clear about. "I know daughter. . .No Ranma in the equation." Ryoga bobbed happily despite the sad look on the elder. Unable to comfort her in that matter, the fanged mother went back to the kitchen where Carl and Miko helped her with the pots towards the restaurant's counter.

Supper passed rather quick that afternoon, and while Mrs. Aika and Kenji were fixing the dishes and kitchen tools, Midori and Ryoga counted the money, and Ranma's mother cared for a tiny girl giggling at her antics.

"So you decided to go and represent Mrs. Saotome before her own family?. . .That's nice." The fanged mother explained at both women how, during the challenge, the older Saotome matriarch left the girl go with one last warning after she passed the test.

"I'm not off the hook just yet. She liked me at some point during our training, but it's like she gets more aggressive the more you get to know her. Kyoko-sama challenged me one last time just before Kenji-san and I left the school."

Nodoka was more than interested to know what kind of new test her mother could push over her daughter-in-law, keeping the woman glued to the conversation as her eyes contemplated Ryoga's feminine behavior. "My mistress asked me to come back once again when I could perfect my own talent."

It was a bit enigmatic since Ryoga was a good fighter and a great adventurer. Midori blurted out about the way she learned to become a woman as a very good talent as well, and as a matter of fact the fanged teen had to agree with her assumption, telling them what really mattered to the Saotome tea ceremony teacher was to know how far could Ryoga push her female side.

"She wants to see Sachiko because they believe in bloodlines and wants me to cook the greatest dish I have ever made. . .But I don't know what's that. All I do is cook with some rare herbs and a mixture of condiments. . .I don't know anything about a great dish." Declared the teen a but confused by the test.

"Oh, don't worry Ryoga-chan, mom has always had a tinge of drama in her speech, but if you ask me, there are some rare dishes that have become famous over the years. Perhaps I could help you find one suitable for my mother's eccentric taste?"

Ryoga beamed happily, promptly accepting her aid and contemplating how well Sachiko played with her grandmother as if they were together since her birth. "I see Sachi-chan has fallen in love with you mom." When Nodoka furrowed her eyes puzzled by the comment, the matriarch followed Ryoga's line of sight directly at the baby who stared enthralled at the Saotome elder.

With tears threatening to run free, the older woman pecked the baby on the nose, gaining more giggles from the little girl and answering her declaration with her own feelings. "Ryoga. I really consider you as my daughter, and you have no idea how long has taken me to hold a baby. . .To play and care for one as beautiful as this precious girl."

The moment made some of the others tear up as well, but with a cheer from Carl and Miko, the couple announced their leave, bidding farewell to the family and making sure they would meet again soon. "I hope to see you all on my wedding. . .Remember, it will be in eight months and we want Ryoga as the cook for the celebration."

Everyone waved as they left, leaving the next hours to plan what was going to happen in the next weeks. "Midori-chan. I know you need to go back home. . .Do you think it would be too much to ask for my son?. I want him to at least know how things are around here and the reason of my absence."

Ryoga agreed with her request, adding only that they would be off to Itabashi City the next day to answer Nodoka's mother strange idea of a challenge. "I am going to perform an official tea ceremony at the school and work on that famous dish she wants to taste. Sachiko is coming too this time so Kyoko-sama will have to acknowledge mom."

They parted ways at the end of the day, where the midnight train took Kenji and wife home while Mrs. Aika fared her goodbyes on the train headed to Itabashi. "Be careful out there Ryoga, and show them who you really are!"

Both women and the baby boarded a few minutes later, knowing the train would take about six hours to get there. The conversation at the beginning of the journey brought some new facts the fanged mother wasn't aware until now, and although a formal pair of pants weren't exactly female friendly, the Saotome matriarch had to admit they still looked good on the girl.

As the train took some time fixing its tracks, Ryoga felt a strange hand run across her chest, remembering immediately about the perverts aboard and her ill induced weakness. Her face turned bright red when the girl could do nothing but stare at the lustful features from the man standing at her side unable to do much else, but hoping he would go away.

She tried to act reservedly with hopes to ignore and maybe even push him without him noticing how debilitating her handicap could make her in a situation like this. Nodoka on the other hand was on the window side fixing the stroller right in front of her, unaware of the situation, but as soon as she realized her daughter was being attacked, the clang sound of her blade made all the males gathering around Ryoga blanch.

"I hope you gentlemen know who I am, and realize she is "my" daughter." Said assured of herself the Saotome mother. "Wait!. . That Kimono. . .A-And the blade. D-Don't tell me you are. . ."The strange lady". . .?" Asked several of the men almost in unison just as they began to pace slowly away from the pair.

Nodoka didn't need to say a word after they recognized her, smiling instead as her blade slowly came out of its sheath. "Yes she is.!" Announced nervously the man who attacked the young teen first, right before they bowed respectfully and began to scatter away from the cart and into the next. At the end of her daring move, only women were riding that wagon and a bewildered Ryoga gaped by the fame presiding the woman.

"T-The strange lady?. . ." Asked puzzled the teen. Nodoka threw a giggle innocently, explaining how rough is for a lone woman to thread from city to city, not to mention travel on a train where the perverts are many at all times of the day, and ready to fondle poor innocent women.

"I believe I have a story they created after the first dozen confrontations. . .Including the beating I gave to eight perverts trying to gang up on me at once." Mentioned somewhat proud of herself. "Now, every time they see either me or you, they'll know we are women, men, shouldn't mess with in the first place."

Ryoga was beyond impressed, finding this new Nodoka so empowering and inspirational, her next question made the matriarch tell more about her hard life, but with a sadden look on her face. "Maybe that's why Ranma's father ran away from home, didn't he?"

"I don't know Ryoga-chan. . .But Before I became like this, I was a docile and nice woman who believed honor and pride were a big part of my husband's way of life. After he took my baby and I learned how many people I crossed paths with told me of his mischievous ways, I sadly understood how I married a scoundrel and a thief."

She kept talking about the bad decisions one make when we think life has been unjust on the past. "Mom and dad wanted me to marry an old man, but now that I'm a mother, I realize they really wanted me to be happy and live in a safe home."

The woman explained how she rebelled against her house and took the easier path without even knowing the man she chose as a husband would turn out a lot worse than the old geezer with lustful eyes. "It was a crazy moment in my life, but I guess we all have those moments. . .Don't you agree daughter?" Added last with a pause for effect.

The question sounded loud and clear in Ryoga's mind, sending her back in time towards all the ill decisions she took as a hurt boy demanding life to be fair with him and blaming everyone except his own judgment for those choices. With a guilty chuckle, the fanged teen agreed with her mother, giving Nodoka the impulse to ask a question on her favor.

"Tell me Ryoga. . .Really. Why would you let me call you daughter, or for that matter. . .Why do you really call me mom?" The teen took a deep breath, stopping for a moment and trying to show Nodoka the real reason behind her connection with the Saotome matriarch.

"It's more than seeing you as Sachiko's grandmother mom. I. . .I have longed for a family of my own for a long time." She wanted to tear up, but watching Nodoka tilt her head puzzled made the teen smile instead at her demeanor.

"Mom. . .Did you know I began to get lost at the age of five?. . .And did you know my mom and dad already were lost ever since I was a toddler?" Her inquiries made the teen look at Nodoka as more than Ranma's mother, but her own, which she wanted dearly when there was no one to care for him since his early childhood.

"The only other person who always stuck by me was Ranma." Her eyes glanced to the floor this time, finding this, the right moment to explain why Ryoga would never be attracted to her son. "You could say that's why I love and hate him at the same time." She went on explaining how when they were in junior high, way before they met the Tendos, the pigtailed boy always led him home where he was able to see his parents in time before they would get lost, or the fanged girl would walk on her own to another city, missing them for days.

"I-I guess that's why I can't see myself liking your son "like that" mom. . .I have known Ranma for a long time, and if he'd ever see me as a girl loving him unconditionally, it would be too shameful for me. We are rivals not for a girl anymore mom, but for a way of life trying to outmatch each other with techniques and powers. . .I could never love him like you want me to. . .Even if I already love him in secret." Finally answered sadly the girl. "Because he is my hero and role model. . .I want to be his equal always, and not a weak woman depending of him. . ."

Nodoka never knew her son and Ryoga had this kind of history before all this happened, but understood the girl's feelings. . .After all, sometimes is so hard for best friends to become something else and loose what they achieved over the years. And what's more importantly, her daughter trusted her with such heavy burden for a reason, making this the hardest secret Nodoka had to keep from her son.

"I understand daughter, and is a privilege to be your mother whether your real one is out there Ryoga." Both women bobbed at each other right before a commanding giggle told them someone else was riding the train with them, and hunger ran deep in the family.

"hold your horses Sachi-chan. . .Food is coming." Admonished the fanged teen while describing to her mother how Ranma's appetite was very much present in her daughter's appetite since birth. Both laughed, and fed a rambunctious baby as a bit of a nervous fit filled them both from the challenge they were about to undertake.

* * *

Away from that world and closer to a chamber where there was no time or space, a man raised to the occasion fed up by the circumstances and stopping the screen while doing so.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Accused the writer of this story at life who couldn't do much but smile back. "What do you think I knew dear?. . .If you have paid any attention at what's been going on in front of the screen, you should see I am able to "slightly shift" a path towards a certain goal."

"I do love all of our children and there's no more painful outcome for my sisters and I, than to see them get lost in a land of misery and agony." The writer did understand life has always tried to find a way for people to reach happiness, but what the woman managing the screen just said, he could not deny. . .A slightly shift was all she had done ever since they met.

"You think humanity is capable to reach a reality beyond their wildest dreams on their own, but tell me. . .Has ever occurred to you that a man throwing a simple comment like "the muses inspired me to do this" could in reality mean my sisters did inspire him to accomplish such perfection?. Yes, men have to work for their happiness, but we work hard to help them along the way."

"And to exemplify this lesson, Let's keep looking into the screen and see how a human being can change the course affecting her life all on her own, and without our help." Being said that, the woman turned back at the giant monitor at the same time it went off, showing this time a familiar place barely visible from the heavy rain passing Tokyo at the time.

* * *

The train coming from Nerima city towards Tokyo central slowly arrived into its main tracks, behind schedule but arriving nevertheless. It could have come a lot earlier, but the sudden storm plaguing the land forced the transportation to slow into a crawl when the sharp turning rails could prove disastrous.

Still, no harm came to the passengers who found the station cozy and dry for them to stay until the storm could go away. Kenji and his wife were the ones walking among the bystanders with a certain hurry, and it wasn't really their wish to advance outside. . .It was more like an impulse pushing them into an specific exit. When they walked through the wide corridor, the surprise couldn't be greater, specially for Kenji.

The setting he walked into was so identical. . .So perfectly similar to an old memory, the rain on the background did nothing more than to accentuate what he had gone through several years ago. Midori and her husband walked away from the cabs parked in front of the station and towards the last parking area where buses would pick several passengers at the time to take them into other areas from the city.

That's when Déjà vu hit the man all over again and with force. On this setting tough, Ono Tofu and Kasumi Tendo waited on one side of the parking lot, covering themselves from the pouring water while on the other side were the Endos, and as both Kasumi and Kenji stared into the distance, a girl stood under an umbrella a few feet ahead of them. . .Patiently waiting for the boy standing at the entrance of a bus ready to leave.

"C'mon Akane-chan!. . .Come with me and let's forge our future somewhere else. . ." Screamed Diasuke into the rain which swallowed most of his echo with every torrent of water hitting the streets. It was unreal for the two elders to see something like this happening all over again, but with two different actors this time.

"Dai!. . .I-I need to stay!. . .I thought I was different, but I am not. . .Ranma needs me and I need him." Akane was really crying by then, accepting she ran away from who she was, but realizing Akane Tendo was a lot more than being just a tomboy. "I thought I needed to escape from who I am, but I'm Akane Tendo, a strong woman who can still do fine on her own. . .I'm sorry Dai. . ."

As she said those last painful words, the girl threw a bright projectile towards the boy standing inside the bus. When Diasuke caught the object in his hand, he didn't need to know what it was by looking at it. Feeling its shape was enough to realize he held the ring given to the girl for a possible future wedding.

"I-I guess Ranma won in the end. . .Maybe it was for the best." murmured the boy quietly as he boarded the bus and went on his way to another university. When Akane turned around and walked towards her sister, those tears Kasumi saw seemed to change into happiness instead of sadness.

"It looks so familiar, don't you think Kasumi-san?" Asked Kenji who finally joined the Tendos waiting for them. "Yes Kenji-san. . .That looked remarkably familiar indeed." Replied the girl as her arms surrounded Ono's waist.

At the end of the night, a sternly looking Ranma waited closer to a revving cab while Akane, Kasumi, Ono and the Endos hurried into the taxi and left back to campus. . .


	16. Chapter 16

As the Endo's walked towards an empty apartment near campus, the night sky almost purged itself from any rainy clouds drifting apart, leaving in its wake a couple wondering what was missing in their lives. "A-Are you Ok?" Asked the man, still amazed at what happened earlier, but ashamed to accept his life lacked the happiness of a child at their side, and with no power to fix the problem on his own.

"Not really honey. . .If anything, I feel like I left my own daughter when Ryoga took Sachiko with her." Both husband and wife restarted the same, tiresome walk again. . .That same walk they had taken when a specialist told Midori her husband would be unable to help her conceive children.

She did something different this time tough. The girl slightly older than the fanged teen hugged her man this time around, encouraging him to maybe adopt a child one of these days, confident they could attend their careers as well when life would let up. "We just need to have enough free time for a beautiful child honey. You'll see how soon enough the crazy life of a baby will illuminate our lives. In the meantime we can always see little Sachiko grow up and practice how to be good parents."

She sighed one last time, bidding her time until the new Saotomes traveling to Itabashi city could become a big part in her life once more. For now, home was just a few blocks away and as an added surprise, visit already waited by the next curve. There he was. . .The cause of her dear Ryoga's hell and the legitimate mother giving life to her niece.

"Hi!. . .Midori-chan." Welcomed the raven haired teen very much attached to the pigtailed teen who tried to win her over since all this began and lastly triumphed against Daisuke thanks to the girl's love over the boy . "Hello Akane-chan. What are you guys still doing around here?" Asked Midori more like a rhetorical inquiry than actually wondering the reason.

The one who gave a very clear explanation was Ranma who apparently had come to terms with his status over her official fiancée and waited impatiently to know what had happened with his mother. "Let's go inside Ranma. . .There's much to talk about."

So thought the teen who moved respectfully aside for the woman to open the door, and then walked in quietly, hoping his chances with that green-eyed girl could be better as a friend if nothing else. As they sat and enjoyed some refreshments, Midori and husband sat as hosts directly in front of the teens, but the woman with lighter blue hair was the one in charge of the conversation before the teens could even try to ask their questions.

The new and youngest couple heard everything so obviously clear despite their collective doubt over something so unlikely to ever happen. Even Ranma could be seen gasping in awe by the mention of grand parents and the tea ceremony school with the Saotome name stamped on it. "I-I never knew all that stuff!. . .An' pops. . .Why didn' he ever said somethin' 'bout grandma?" Asked the Saotome heir more confused by the story.

"Listen Ranma, your father has many deplorable habits you know about but. . .Are you sure you want to know about this?" Her question send shivers down the spine of a boy who had dealt in the past with an unscrupulous man. Heck, at some point in his young life he heard from other people how his old man sold him for a bowl of rice and a pickle. . .Not a very good start for a relationship between the two, but that's all the boy had during his upbringing.

With a convincing stare, the athletic teenager looked firmly at his host, nodding with resolve when he needed to know the extent from his father's mistakes. "Very well. . .According to what your mother told Ryoga, her life started like this. . ."

Bit by bit Ranma, and Akane listened to a tale where the heroine wasn't a super-powered teen or even a martial artist with dreams to become a great master. In fact, Genma started his humble origins by the strange design of his own teacher Happosai and another boy named Soun.

Midori kept going forward, making sure Ranma knew this was about a girl who wanted more than to own a family crest and be a famous tea ceremony teacher herself. "In fact, as we speak, Ryoga and your mother are going to Itabashi city where her family will test the Saotome bloodline through your daughter."

At the end of all the atrocities his father used to entice his mom, lie about a mutual seppuku and the real objective to make him a man among men, the Saotome heir arrived to the conclusion his father corrupted him even before he realized it.

"Ranma. When you were pregnant, Ryoga told us there were times where she saw you. . .I don't know. Happy." Immediately the boy turned several shades of red, arguing with stuttering buts, but admitting how he felt as a pregnant girl.

"It was really strange Ok!?. . .Ryoga always did his best ta treat me with respect an' he procured ta keep me happy despite I wasn' really a girl. I must admit it was hard ta wake up from that dream, an' sometimes I didn' want ta. . .But I am a man after all an' I needed ta be clear with him, um. . .Her, during our time together."

Akane felt the need to be straight with the boy, asking him first why he never came clean in the first place like she had asked him before, but the same sheepish look told her some boys can't never be girls even when they are cursed to be one.

"The point in this discussion is this Ranma. . .Your father destroyed what you were supposed to be, and rebuilt you into what you became. Nodoka-san found that out after the day she tried to teach you and Akane to cook. She saw a Panda lazily enjoying the good life while using your engagement to his favor."

Midori thought she was being hard with the relationship they had as father and son, but what Ranma never learned after ten years away from his mother, is how life played cruelly with Nodoka. It took some time before the pigtailed boy could keep listening quietly, but when he did, the blue haired woman passed to the next order of business.

"Lastly Ranma. . .Just as you had a link between Sachiko and yourself, but declined it out of fear, so did your mother towards you. She told us how painful is for a mother to leave her only son walk away in the arms of her husband, and not to be seen each other until you would reach the age of eighteen, like the pledge dictated."

"She wanted to come and explain why she didn't get mad for what you did, and wants you to know she is very sorry." Ranma really wanted to hear that from his mother personally, but an impulse forced the teen to reach into Midori's eyes and ask the impossible now that his mother approved.

"Mi-san. . .I know things changed a lot between me and Ryoga, but you think that I. . .I-I mean. . .S-She an' I. . .Well. . .Could at least. . ." The boy understood the question was out of order, specially when his relationship with the youngest of the Tendo sisters had been renewed, not to mention having a quiet Akane staring puzzled at him. . .Not angry for some unfathomable reason, but puzzled nonetheless. "If there was a gleam of a chance for this ta be resolved as friends again, surely I would love ta see her again." Finished rather tense the boy.

Those were very mixed signals Ranma tried to pry over the woman, and even when Akane had every right to end their union again, or at least beat the stuffing out of Ranma, the girl waited for Midori to answer his question truthfully.

But Midori had to disagree according to Ryoga's last request. "I'm sorry Ranma. Only you could try and discuss that with her, but Ryoga left very clear there's nothing she wants with either you or your father." The woman saw how Akane and the boy deflated by the answer, but noted Ranma's kneading brows raising daringly up, as if he thought of this as a challenge of sorts he was willing to overcome.

"Then I'll go ta her an' talk it over. After all, you're right. . .It's only between me an' her to decide, an' I really want ta be happy with "my" child." Announced proudly the teen until Midori abruptly stood from her chair and pointed a finger at the boy. Kenji hated for his wife to reach this level of personal pride over Ryoga, but he understood as well the trouble Midori went through with the green-eyed girl wasn't that easy to forget.

"No!. . .She is not "your" child by definition Ranma. For Sachiko to become once again yours, you need to earn it like Ryoga did." Her husband wanted deep down to apologize like every other time his wife would get all riled up, but the sacrifices the fanged mother did over the months kept outweighing the pigtailed boy's missing presence. . .And by taking Sachiko away from her mother just like that, was something unfair in his eyes.

Ranma just stayed there, his back glued at the chair while contemplating and nodding a silent apology of his own. "I-I know what you mean Mi-san. . .I really do. All I wanted ta say is that I want for "us" ta work as a family, that's all." Said the boy hoping to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry again Ranma." This time, the older woman went direct to the point which was the strongest defense Ryoga had to stay away from him and perhaps the only way to never see him again. "I don't mean to be harsh on you, but Ryoga has firmly told us, there is no way for her to ever see you as a man."

"Listen to me carefully. The girl you got to know as Ryoki Endo is just another disguise Ryoga was forced to use. . .Just like Yoiko Hibiki or Kew." When Ranma remembered those two names, it pained him to recall the stupid pranks he played on the fanged boy long ago, but he knew that mystified green-eyed woman meant something totally different this time.

She tried to tell him the girl he slowly began to fall in love with did not exist, but he knew better. . .After all, they made a connection during his struggles with Akane's personal problems. "Your wrong." Answered back the boy. "My disguises are just that. Fake representations of girls who never existed in the first place, but Ryoki is in there. . .I felt it more than once an' no one can deny what I feel for. . ."

Her. . .He wanted to call Ryoga. His old buddy and only worthy fighter he ever rivaled with in the past, but Midori never let him finish that sentence, raising her hand and stopping him before he could muster another word. "Don't!. . .Don't you dare call Ryoga like a person you are attracted to now."

The woman resisted the idea to slap him across the face, knowing very well such maddening actions would barely make a dent, but her finger stayed up and pointing straight at his face while her tears began to slip unwillingly. With all the strength she had as a normal human being, the pediatrician forced her mind to question why wasn't Akane reacting at such damning situation against her own pride.

"She died for your daughter Ranma Saotome. . .She outsmart each and everyone of us who tried to pry her away from a tortured baby crying because she hurt all over her bruised body, and no one was able to help her. . .S-She. . .She gave manhood for the good of Sachiko and in the end of it all, Ryoga Hibiki still cares to be a man in the inside. . .Just not exactly in the way you see prideful manliness."

That was the part Ranma didn't know until now. He believed Ryoga threw the towel and became a full fledged woman one hundred percent after watching a beautiful girl move, act and interact as a real girl, but it wasn't that at all.

"Ryoga accepts the title which comes with womanhood because she wants to be a mother, but the girl who went beyond the line of duty for her daughter completely rejects the idea to belong in a marriage with a man. That disgusts her beyond any other sacrifice life could throw at her, and that's why you don't have a chance to ever be at her side."

All this discussion kept piling up, one hard truth after the next, that's when both Ranma, and Midori turned around simultaneously and stared at a bewildered Akane enjoying the conversation. "Akane!. . .Why don't you protest!?. . .Ranma is talking about feeling love for another woman, whether Ryoga may be one or not. . .So why!. . .Why would you stay quiet. . ." As she asked firmly for a straight answer, the pigtailed teen waited as well to see what was running in his fiancée's head.

". . .Sigh. . ." Puffed the young girl nervously. Akane wanted to avoid this at all costs, but they were pressing so much into her opinion, the girl hoped not to get in trouble after voicing her deepest feelings. "Midori-san. . .I. . .I love Ranma, and I know he does love me, but what he feels for Ryoga is. . ."

This time, she stopped from finishing her explanation, but after a second later, another deep sigh gave her the power to admit her shame. "What he feels for Ryoga. . .I-Is the same thing I do for her as well. . ." Said lastly before casting her eyes down towards the floor in shame.

Both Woman and boy blinked several times trying to decipher what she just divulged into the conversation, reaching only one conclusion from her strange announcement. "Y-You mean. . .You're attracted to Ryoga as well?" Asked Ranma more interested in the answer than Midori. A simple bob of her head was the redundant answer weakening the boy's knees and forcibly dropping him on his chair.

"I. . .I didn' know you were into that 'kane. . ." quipped a bit doubtful the boy. The raven haired teen raised her eyes once more, screaming at her fiancé with a trembling tone it wasn't like that at all. "Ranma. . .I love her like a sister, and yes. . .I may be attracted to her as well, but didn't you say a while ago, you were willing to love Ryoga as a man, but only him?"

The boy remembered perfectly now, admitting with a blush across his nose that he did actually accepted Ryoga as a man at some point during her pregnancy. "You're right. . .I would accept him, an' only him. That's how you feel ain't it?. . .Not for any other girl, but Ryoki alone. . ." Said with an understandable nod the boy. Funny though was the reaction Akane had next when her own blush stamped across her face and a dry clearing of her voice dropped the next confession on the table.

"W-Well. . .There's another girl I like too, but. . ." That was all she said on the matter, and although the pigtailed teen threw his eyes up at the ceiling with the objective to think who else could it be, the Endo's and his fiancé rolled their eyes, exasperated from his slow deducing skills. "You Ranma!" Said Midori desperate by his talent to miss important clues. "She is attracted to your girl side as well."

The woman fell once again on the chair she stood from, tired by the powerful emotions leading her heart, and thinking if a marriage composed of two girls and a boy could be the solution for such messed up relationship, but she realized that was something only Ryoga could resolve, leaving any speculations for later.

Midori and Kenji expected to see a crying boy breaking by the news to never belong as Ryoga's man, but something such as acceptance from his own future wife was all the power he needed to emerge from the darkened bangs covering his eyes. Ranma Saotome's blue orbs exploded with a glistening light over dry tears, but they weren't tears of pain. . .They were made of joy the couple could clearly see accompanied with his enormous smile.

"Mi-san. . .It's an honor for me ta see how much you love Ryoga, an' believe me. . .I still got a chance if I can get ta see her again." The boy made sure to emphasize on the word "her", sure that he had found the right answer to the hardest puzzle of all time while a still blushing Akane agreed with his answer.

"Yes Ranma." Accepted firmly a girl who believed such love shouldn't be separated. "I am willing to try and work this out, but. . ." That was the deal breaker the pigtailed boy knew it could destroy a marriage composed of three people though. "This has to work in all three ways, and not "Ranma Saotome and his two wives. . ."

Midori could do nothing but furrow his brows inwards and stare at the teen with a certain degree of incredulity as well. "we'll see Ranma. . .In the meantime Ryoga and your mother will call me after the ceremony and last test with the Saotome tea school is done. . .Until then, stay put and wait."

Ranma accepted the terms of her request, asking for the woman to be truthful when the time would come and tell them when Ryoga should be back on Nerima. After a while all four bowed respectfully like usual, letting Ranma and Akane walk towards the dorms installed inside campus and deciding to talk over this new and exciting arrangement between his fiancée and the father of his daughter.

* * *

When the two women finally arrived to a beautiful city filled with parks and temples, the younger one was the most uncomfortable after old memories she had forgotten came back strong as ever. It could be said the same for the elder dressed in a Kimono but she was more surprised by the amount of attention a green-eyed teen pushing a stroller had as they made their way through the station.

The Saotome matriarch could see the nervous looks Ryoga branded everywhere except towards the boys suddenly cutting in and crouching down to see the happy bundle giggling joyfully on her own. Of course, most of those teens would scan with eager eyes not only at the baby who was the "ice breaker" in the same manner a puppy would work with a single man, but they'd slowly. . .Almost teasingly raise their eyes a second later to study the absent minded girl.

"C-Can't we hurry along mom. Last time I was in Itabashi most guys tried to ask me out even when I told them I am a single mother." Insisted the fanged teen, tired to be ogled like a prize. "I can't believe how different you are from Ranma dear. . ." The older woman sighed by the subtle changes between the two, wondering what was the secret separating their demeanor.

"I have supervised my son for as long as I could without blowing my cover honey, and every time I found "Ranko" messing with Akane and her sisters, 'she' usually showed no modesty at all. . .I'm even inclined to believe she could accept these boys offers if it wasn't for his fiancée who always keeps a tab on her. At first I thought it was because he considered himself a man with nothing to lose, and able to win free things, but you. . ."

She had to stop for a second just to make the fanged girl understand how important it was this concept for her. "You have surpassed womanhood and being a mother came so easy regardless of pains and sacrifices for the good of your daughter. Still, your mind tells you a man lives inside and totally refuses to "embrace" this form as a woman seeking a man. Daughter. . .What's the difference between you and my son?"

Ryoga thought about it for sometime as well, and reached a conclusion she knew her new mother would agree with after she could remember what a child means for his parent. "You know about 'that' connection, don't you mom. . ." Still, the teen nodded towards the little bundle blinking and blowing bubbles at every pedestrian she encountered on the busy station, turning only to stare at Ryoga as a word escaped those little pursing lips. "M-Mamma. . ."

That was the only incentive Ryoki needed to accept everything, but with no connection from a female standpoint, there was no chance for a relationship to work with a man. . .Unless. "Sachiko is without a doubt the only drive I have to master being a girl, mom. I think your husband screwed with Ranma's mind so harshly he didn't know how to handle the connection between his own daughter, that's why I feel sorry for him, but once he gets to strengthen that link again, he could act one hundred percent like a real girl too."

It made a lot of sense for the matriarch, forcing a chuckle when her young self was so afraid to thread the world alone, ending up on a long journey in search for her husband and son anyway. "Yes, your right. . .When I realized my son had been taken away from me, I went after him regardless of being alone or lost in the middle of a strange city or a dark forest."

Nodoka began to find this relationship with a daughter far more therapeutic than she believed a the start of the journey. They had connected thanks to the little girl, but both old and young actually had more in common then what they started with a few days ago.

Pensive by how to steer the conversation towards Ranma, the elder spaced for a matter of seconds, forcing the teen to press her steps towards the exit. "Common mom. The station is a big place and I'm sure Mistress Kyoko is waiting for us."

That name pretty much snapped the woman off her trance, recalling why they were here in the first place. "Y-Your right dear. . .Let's go." the path kept throwing old and young alike enthralled by the sight of a beautiful girl with green eyes, not to mention another beautiful woman dressed in a Kimono which complemented the teen nicely.

At the main exit from the building both women took a cab, taking them through the scenic route instead of the direct line to the Saotome school. Ryoga and Nodoka sighed at the beauty of the place, remembering their separate experiences on this incredible city, and enjoying the perks of their looks.

"Look!. . .It's Onessan. . .It has been so long since I saw Mr. west. Almost seventeen years ago." Said the elder, mentioning how that was the first building she used to ask Buddha in utmost reverence for a better husband. Every anecdote and memory made Ryoga identify herself with Ranma's mother, understanding how someone can be a lost soul like her without being directionless.

After Nodoka ranted about old stories, the teen listened carefully trying not to discourage her feelings, but as the elder learned over time, the first rule in the family was to care for those in need. "Forgive me mom. . .I need to cover Sachiko, I can feel pollen on the air."

The Saotome matriarch was very impressed by her dedication as a mother. Ever since she came to live with Ryoga, Nodoka saw how difficult it was for the single mother to treat Sachiko. The baby outgrew her asthma attacks after the first two months which were hell for the teen, but the illness persisted. . .Maybe not in the form of a plastic mask, but still, that metallic can filled with medicine was going to be little Sachiko's salvation from now on.

Ryoga suffered what only women with sick children passed every sleepless night and that augmented her respect as a human being, cancelling any ill opinion anyone could have over her real form. When the fanged teen closed Sachiko's safety net around the stroller, her giggles and pretty blue eyes gave all the encouragement she needed to protect her from harm.

"There. . .That should protect her until we reach the Saotome estate." Said more at peace the girl. Her smile alone made the elder tug her own lips up with pride and stay silent, leaving both girls staring at each other until those mature blue eyes forced Ryoga's green down nervously.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that mom?" Asked ashamed the girl who decided to look at her feet instead. A gentle hand was the show of affection Ryoga found most puzzling when the older woman reached and pulled back the strands of hair covering her eyes.

"Ryoga. I know you fight to be that boy inside, but. . .Is it really too hard to accept the girl I see before me?" The question always sprouted from her close friends and family, telling the girl if embracing who she had become could be acceptable, but Ryoga knew that was easier said than done.

"I can only accept me as "this" if I love someone else besides Sachiko with all my life mom, but a man is not someone I could ever love." It was a deep and enlightening answer indeed, one that always escaped the teen, but one the elder mother found incredibly enticing. "Not even my son dear?"

The question sent Ryoga into a spiral of confusing sensations, steering her steps away from her mother with the idea to avoid her penetrating eyes, but by then she knew everything was lost. Ryoga's reluctant feeling to see straight at her, and a blush covering her cheeks and nose already betrayed her attraction towards the pigtailed teen. "I. . .I-I. . ." That beautiful expression was the only satisfying answer her new mom needed to smile back and walk towards the cab waiting by the temple. "Let's go daughter. . .I will not tease you again, I promise"

They left their philosophical debate for later, boarding the taxi instead and rushing towards the biggest domestic building in the community. When the car stopped near a giant pagoda like house, they felt a certain connection apparently only women seem to feel for one another forming on the surrounding area. The second Nodoka peeked through the window first, the title on the front of the place jogged so many memories she counted as lost long ago. "There it is. . .After seventeen years I get to step into my own home." Said the auburn haired woman to a bewildered teen.

"You and me both mom. I may had been here recently, but the feeling is the same." Replied the girl hoping to calm her mother's tense demeanor. As the car drove off into the distance, both women and the baby stared from its foundation to the last needle on the roof, wondering if it would be Ok to even knock.

"Either you enter or I'll force you to Onnagata-chan." Said a voice from the other side of the giant gated door. Ryoga seethed by the title, but she knew it was more like a moniker given out of affection than the despondent manner they started with a few months ago. When the heavy wooden gate slid open, there she was. . .Almost the perfect image of her mother, porting those beautiful blue eyes, but with her hair silver hued thanks to a much older age.

"Well. . .I thought I would never see you again. No-Chan." When she called her by a very intimate and endearing title, both women wanted to forget protocols behind, embracing instead each other, and forget the bitter memories plaguing a family who was torn apart long ago.

That is until a loud male cough and clearing of throat made both women stay in place and bow respectfully at each other. "I see our exiled daughter has returned." Admonished dryly the older man. Nodoka felt the rejection instantly, forcing her tears to gather around the corner of her eyes while her new daughter broke protocol just like she did during their first encounter.

As if old times were repeated by defiance alone, Masato-san snarled at the same teen who dared to challenge him into a fight months ago, but thanks to his wife, the girl was taunted into the family's tea ceremony style instead.

"I see you brought more dishonor to my home No-chan." Goaded with pride the man. The fanged teen knew her place just as Nodoka did, forcing the girl to move back and respectfully do as the other two women did. All three stayed quiet and bowed in respect for the man of the house, winning a puzzled highbrow from the patriarch who did nothing else, except walk into the house and leave the three women alone.

"Oh, No-Chan!" Cried almost silently the eldest as she ran freely towards her dear little girl. Both stayed close to each other for some time until the cooing of a baby made the elders turn and stare at the little girl. "Don't tell me. . .Is this my great-grandchild?" Asked with brimming and tired orbs the eldest.

"Yes mistress. . .This is Sachiko. . .Um. . ." It was hard to say this after everything the fanged teen went through, but when Nodoka entered in her life, Ryoga decided to give her daughter's full name a new meaning away from Ranma and his father.

"Sachiko Saotome, Kyoko-sama. . ." Finally mentioned respectfully the girl. "S-Saotome?. . .How can this be?" Both Nodoka and Ryoga asked permission to enter into the big house, and as they did, more memories began to pour into the crimson haired elder who gasped by all the members assisting the school.

Ryoga noted with disdain that small wooden room staring back when they passed towards the bigger living room. The teen had trained long hours under pressure by her teacher when all she wanted was to go back and see her daughter back in Tokyo.

"I see you recall our practice times little one." Said rather smugly the old lady. She personally led the classes alone with a very tired Ryoga, and unlike any other training out there where practice focused on strength or endurance, the tea ceremony test required etiquette and manners.

"Oh yes Mistress. . .I remember trying to perfect every step and protocol as if I was born doing it, but I'm glad I could please you, 'and' this family Kyoko-san." Indeed the old lady and Ryoga had big history as teacher and pupil to share with Nodoka, but that was for later when the baby was taken with the women into the more intimate living quarters.

Finally they sat in the comfort of home, surrounded by pictures and medals, happy faces adorning the posters of old, and diplomas offering a view of those four girls advancing through private school and into womanhood at the side of strong, virile husbands. In the far corner of the wall, a tiny portrait laid the face of a child Ryoga had never seen before though.

The girl squinted her eyes trying to decipher who she was until the voice of her new mother told Ryoga of the only female missing her place among the Tetsuyo family. "It's me Ryoga. . .Father took everything related to me and hid it from everyone to see, although I wonder why would he leave that picture untouched." Wondered Ranma's mom while staring at her own creator.

"Daughter. . .Men are hard to predict, that, you should know by now. Your father took his name from you for personal reasons concerning that thief you fled with, that's why he made you into a Saotome, but the daughter he brought to this world still exists in his heart. . .Honor demands not to say it, but fatherhood forces him to love you anyway."

That was the cue for the old man to walk into the living room with a blank stare and tears swelling on his eyes. There was no need to say anything after Nodoka moved from her seat and ran at his arms. "D-Daughter. . .There are rules in our society that I must obey, but I could never exile my most precious gem from this house."

Nodoka rested in his embrace, completely ignoring the past and ready to start a new future, but the other girl who found hard to believe in pride tilted her head and spoke regardless of her mistress rolling her eyes in contempt.

"Then why would you reject your own daughter in public Masato-san. . .Is honor really that important for you that she could be forsaken for life?" The old man bared his teeth menacingly at the fanged teen, but she was right at some level, giving him the chance for the first time to break protocol.

"I will tell you this Onna. No-chan has always been my most loved daughter, and despite what you may think of me, some sacrifices had to be made." Both Nodoka and Ryoga were seated back on the couch, letting the older couple talk and explain the secret of her exile.

"Long ago, a loving couple begged Kami for the chance to have a male descendant in the Saotome line. Masato Tetsuyo swore to the heavens he would give his own name to the gods if there could be a slim of a chance for this to happen."

"Of course all this was prepared for some time now" Interrupted rather hastily the elderly woman through her husband's tale, winning some scowl from him, but allowing herself to tell the sin tormenting her life. "The Saotome's eldest daughter married such legendary Tetsuyo and, forfeiting his name as a tribute to Kami, the olden house became a Saotome home."

"But life gave us girl after girl and the hope for a boy was missed a long time ago." Both intertwined their hands, showing affection and respect as a couple like they had never done so before thanks to society. "Lastly, a plan came into my wife's dreams." Restarted the tale Masato-san. "A daughter could keep the bloodline alive if she was to marry a nameless man."

The story kept developing right before Nodoka's gaping eyes, giving the new Saotome matriarch the idea of their master plan while her life hanged from a thread. "Y-You mean, you let Genma into the house that day?" Asked the crimson haired woman to a shamed mother.

Both elders admitted the thief had no idea who summoned him, but he assisted to the call and stole their youngest daughter from their home regardless of any plan they had ever foreseen. "You became the only hope for this family No-Chan. It's indeed a regretful memory but without you, the tea ceremony school would have never been restored."

It was hard to believe, but it made so much sense now. Nodoka became the living escape goat so the family style wouldn't change names when there was no male preceding the tradition and her sisters were bound to acquire their husbands surnames. "As you can see, we never foresaw Ryoga-san to become either a woman nor a mother, but Kami gave us a grand child who by design of fate is the last Saotome on this earth." Advised wisely the oldest woman

The fanged teen was beyond puzzled by all this, asking with her trembling eyes if it was ok for her to keep the Saotome title over her daughter after such horrendous lie. "I think you should Ryoga, but only if you want." Replied still confused her recent appointed mother.

"W-Wait. . .What about my son!?" Asked puzzled Nodoka when Ranma came to mind as a legitimate bloodline heir to the Saotome school. "He is a Saotome and a male. Shouldn't you first talk to him and make him the leader of this school?" Both Masato and Kyoko looked at each other before staring down at the floor. After a few seconds, the old man lifted a scroll right in front of her youngest daughter, hoping for the middle aged woman to open it on her own.

"I always kept tabs on you No-Chan. Ever since you left the safety of my house, I made my personal mission to check up on you and let me tell you. . .I humbly respect Ryoga-san much more than I could ever respect that cross-dresser son of yours."

It was a harsh way to describe Ranma, specially for her own mother, but the patriarch from the Saotome house detailed every dishonorable fact Ranma did through the years thanks to the old man who induced him into thievery and lies. "I am a hard man to coexist with, you know that very well daughter, but what your son has done goes beyond forgiveness."

"That parchment was sent by no other than an eccentric master of an obscure tea ceremony style. Kotone Daimonji mentions in that letter the total ownership of your son as "one of Sentaro's concubines" at the service of the Daimonji martial arts tea school."

The old man found that art repulsive and false, but the signatures from local authorities made the contract fair to the public. "As you can see, your son rejected our school and joined another one attracted only by the stupid teachings of that man."

Nodoka admitted the name of her son was clearly stated on the document, and accepted the family school would never pass to his hands, leaving another disappointing end Genma screwed over her life as a proud Saotome.

"How can I right this wrong father?" Asked the middle aged woman trying to redeem herself and the boy she let go long ago. "You already have daughter. With your name and example, a new bloodline has been admitted into the family." Masato and Kyoko turned their sights towards the little girl on Ryoga's arms, accepting the baby and her mother as the last remnant of the Saotome style.

"Talk with Ryoga daughter, and tell us if you two decide to accept this title." Asked lastly the old man before he left by the hand of his wife to the next room. "Ryoga. . .I know this is too much for you, but. . ." She wanted for this to be real after all the lies she lived alone, but to take the Saotome surname would mean a title of ownership, erasing her Hibiki crest forever.

Nodoka hoped for a boy who was cursed to become a young mother to accept a title for the good of her family, and hopefully for her redemption as a mother herself, and to Nodoka's surprise there was no negative choice from the girl.

"Of course mom. . .I accept being a Saotome, but only because is Sachiko's future. Nothing else matters to me." Said firmly the fanged girl while sadly forsaking her last name into oblivion. Nodoka bobbed thankful for her decision, respecting her wishes and abiding by her promise to never let Ranma near her.

Both women made their way towards the next room where the eldest couple waited with yet, the second part of this new test Ryoga hated so much. "Good . . .The Saotomes live again, and to commemorate such transcendent news, I believe Ryoga-san owes me Chaji where she is going to prepare the tea ceremony with everything in it."

"Oh man. . .Not again." Said tensely the fanged girl when a beautiful Furisode styled Kimono colored in red and with pink sakura flowers stamped all over hanged by the door. . .Staring menacingly at her. "Don't tell me. . .That's the Kimono you used for the main test?" Asked a very impressed Nodoka who saw with surprise the most difficult garment a woman could use during the tea ceremony.

"You have no idea how much I suffered with that thing mom. I despised it a lot, and when I finally passed the test I was glad to know I would never had to use it again. . .Until now." Declared the teen with a deflated sigh of defeat.

Nodoka was far beyond ecstatic by the piece of clothing, which made Ryoga even more uncomfortable when she said. "Try it on. . .!" The young mother silently scowled at the dress, almost wishing it could be set in flames by her stares alone, but upon further pressure from her mother, the girl went ahead and changed for Nodoka's request.

"There!" Said Ryoga rather annoyed when an incredibly beautiful girl with green-eyes accentuated the bright red hue from the silky cloth, making the sakura flower stamps dance as she walked in those wooden shoes. The slick contour form of the kimono worked on some other areas as well, redefining her curves and highlighting her features, turning the girl into a true model. "Please mom. . .Can I take it off now?" Begged the teen, but not before several clicks from an old camera made Ryoga gasp in surprise.

Nodoka took her camera back into her sleeve and apologized to the girl, saying they would be safely in her possession as a memento of this occasion. After both women agreed on the dishes needed to be served during the tea ceremony, Ryoga changed back into her original dress and left the house while Nodoka stayed with Sachiko the rest of the day.

"Alright. . .According to Masato-san there will be six people including mom and myself. I wonder who else they have in mind for dinner?" Thought the girl as she made her way into the rich floral life on the outskirts of Itabashi city.

Ryoga had discussed over the last few days about the type of meal someone like her grandfather would eat in a special occasion. She had met him in the past as a master of sorts, but besides rice and miso soup carefully cooked and supervised by Kyoko-sama, the girl never saw him consume any other food.

"Medicinal, daughter. . .Father always loved medicinal food." Repeated herself in her mind according to Nodoka while the city slowly vanished behind her back and the wildlife called for the boy inside of the girl. "Ok. . .Let's do this before night falls on me."

The fanged teen did the usual routine around the thickest areas on the forest. She threaded carefully with the sight on special kinds of herbs but what most people don't understand is how similar a poisonous mushroom is from a healthy one.

"I really should thank Akane one of these days for cooking lunch for me. . .If it wasn't for her food, I would never had resisted the several venomous plants I ate out of hunger." said to no one in particular the teen. A half hour later her tiny backpack was a third of its capacity filled with rather normal ones with exception of three or four very rare types.

"S-So far so good. . .Man. . .Is tiresome to even hike when you don't have any strength at all." Snarled once again with puffing sounds of tiredness a young mother in the middle of nowhere. Ryoga had tried several times to find a solution about those two acupuncture points affecting her body, either with Ono Tofu or Dr. Saito's journals, but they arrived to the same conclusion she reached after that demented attacked her. . .There was no cure for what they didn't know how he did it.

Hours began to slip faster than she thought, but almost before dawn could come, a proud Ryoga walked back home guided by the connection with her daughter and a bag full of Shiitake mushrooms with a fair amount of Matsutake and Hanaiguchi types thrown in the mix.

The journey back proved a lot easier for the girl, noting how strong her impulse to hug her daughter kept pressing her steps towards a certain direction. By the time the sun began to die down, a tired teen was picked by three servants who waited outside the house for her to return.

"Ryoga!. . .I knew you'd find enough." Cheered Nodoka from the porch, Sachiko firmly grasped on her arms. As soon as the fanged teen was relieved from her burden, the girl reached forward, embracing the little girl who could barely giggle loud enough through the net covering her nose and mouth.

"Oh baby. . .I missed ya!" Declared the teen without noticing her fake grandparents looking from inside the house. "You got to admit husband. After the last time "she" was here, Ryoga has demonstrated a remarkable motherly instinct with her daughter. . .Just as she told us."

The man simply made a "Hmp" complaining sound, raising a brow later on and walking into the fly of stairs towards the second floor. "That does not mean men are made to be mothers wife. . .Take that misfit of your grandson for example. Despite what that thief taught to Ranma-kun, he will always be a man no matter how he looks on the outside." Declared Masato infatuated by Ryoga's more feminine side exposed by the little girl.

"I will get "our guests" and inform them dinner should be ready soon." Replied one last time before disappearing into the stairs. Afterwards, the old man left a smiling wife staring at her daughter and family talking on the porch. With slow steps, the oldest of the living Saotomes closed in on the pair, listening by the door while they planned the rest of the night.

"What do you have in mind daughter?" Wondered Nodoka while her fingers teased Sachiko's tummy. "I'm going with the traditional Kaiseki style mom. Every dish will have the same amount of ingredients and hopefully Masato-san will see the meaning of the school clearly on the decorations I picked."

Nodoka saw how determined Ryoga had become with every part on her school's teachings. The middle aged matriarch allowed herself to stand back and watch how the girl walked through several departmental stores during their walk across Itabashi's central station.

When the fanged teen made sure everything was set and ready, both mother and daughter went ahead and decorated the tiny room specialized for the ceremonial tea. A few hours passed before Ryoga confirmed to her mistress they were ready, but when the silvery haired teacher arrived with Sachiko on her arms, the elder was very pleased with what she saw.

The banners alone marked the meaningful ideal the Saotome school was so fabled for, showing several figures of those young maidens picking the rice from the fields and making the word "Saotome" highlight brightly in the center of the place.

"Ok. . .I'll tell my husband and our guests everything is ready. We'll wait for you inside dear." The eldest female in the house left with the baby, setting her inside the bedroom at the care of a new face while the rest got dressed for the occasion.

When Ryoga and Nodoka entered the special tea room, the middle aged mother noticed in detail how her adopted daughter followed every step of the Saotome style with precision. Every twirl, motion and tiny part of the ceremony was obediently taken like she remembered long ago.

Of course, tradition mandated for the pair to be as silent as possible, not to mention the way both had to sit and raise according to the custom. When Ryoga brought forth the last piece of the tools, Ranma's mother gasped louder than she thought, forcing the fanged teen to stare at her.

There it was. . .The deep bowl only used in the preparation of tea during winter with a nice sizable dent staring back at the owner who almost broke it twenty years ago. Nodoka resumed her silent vow once again, apologizing with her eyes alone and letting the teen keep going with the cleansing of the utensils.

Everything was set for the guests to enter the room, and as the opposite door slid off for the proud Saotome masters to enter, a certain anticipation ate Ryoga the most. She had dealt in the past with both elders, finding the husband a lot harder to train with after his altercation over the curse, but those two guests invited specially for this occasion made the girl over reach with risen brows behind Masato and Kyoko-sama.

Time froze in that moment when the faces of two very familiar people slid through the white door and sat right in front of the masters in the house. Ryoga could not believe it although she was right there, staring at both her parents smiling proudly at the girl.

Many thoughts crossed her mind, including the idea to flee in fear by her attire and very feminine features but this was an important tradition which she needed to give her utmost dedication. Taking a quiet intake of air, the teen proceeded to let her assistant lead the dishes, starting with the light kind which were very hard to prepare. She knew Masato-Sensei had a very peculiar taste towards vegetables and rice as part of his daily regime, leaving meats out for the purpose of his training.

So, with every painstaking moment before the ceremony, Ryoga dedicated her full attention to select and elaborate each platter, miraculously managing to find a balance between simple foods like pickles and boiled rice, and the rarer mushrooms. The old master found the dishes very interesting as well, forcing his brow to raise every time he sensed the tasty mushrooms combining with seasonal spices, a delicacy long forgotten now days.

"Marvelous. . ." Was everything he could muster, knowing that conversation had to be kept to a minimum, but compelled to admit the girl had outdone herself. Ryoga tried to take the complement with a respectful bow besides the official ones the host must show at her guests, but the presence of her parents on the room took most of her resolve away.

Next, came an arrangement of vegetables and a bowl of rice beautifully decorated with raw grains of rice outside the shallow bowl and the rare and pure Matsutake mushroom carefully minced in the mix. The master of the Saotome house took his time to finish, but everyone could see the satisfaction on his face when the tasty meal made him smile proudly.

Amazingly enough, all four elders kept an eyeful watch over every detail displayed on her movements, from the way she moved, to the several repetitive steps the girl had to practice for each guest during the meal, but regardless of how impressed the Saotome elders were of the girl, Ryoga had her eyes set into the utensils. . .Afraid to be recognized by the guests of honor.

Kenta and Akemi Hibiki kept looking down every now and then as a sign of respect and hoping not to make the girl more nervous by their presence which helped Ryoga immensely once the food was accepted, and consumed. After a brief stare of recognition over her talents as a cook, the two couples moved outside the room until the host could call them again for the real tea ceremony.

It was a surreal moment for sure and as soon as the first part of the ceremony ended, a snarling fanged teen with tears almost spilling free pressed her steps towards the exit, beginning to undress from her official Kimono right in front of her adopted mother.

Nodoka rushed at her side, stopping her from removing a thing and staring at the scared eyes of a nervous teen. "M-Mom. . .I need to go!. . .If my real parents know I'm me, they'll kill me!" Begged the teen to a smiley Nodoka.

The elder grabbed her close to the chest, contemplating how those green, peaceful eyes would turn bright golden or amber when the teen gets angry or scared. "Stop and think about it Ryoga. Father and mother never do anything haphazardly and you know father has looked over me ever since I left home."

"What makes you think he would invite your parents without first explaining them who you are and why are you doing this ceremony. Calm down and keep going daughter. . .I feel mother has a very serious talk with you and the Hibikis after all this is done."

With some tensely confidence Ryoga had no idea where it came from, the girl did as told, fixing the special makeup she worked so hard to achieve for this occasion after it was almost ruined by the tears, and proceeded to go on with the last part. Again. The utensils were cleansed and prepared according to tradition, giving Nodoka and Ryoga the chance to enter the room and wait for unnerving seconds the arrival of their parents.

When they did, both couples were impressed by the fanged teen's dedication to continue regardless of their surprising visit. The steps were repeated once more and Ryoga performed flawlessly every step with all its movements and motions attained by her daily practice of the art, making her very difficult Kimono not even worth paying attention over anymore.

At the end of it, both Nodoka and Ryoga's parents left the tea room satisfied by their techniques. Both old and young finished the cleansing of utensils lastly and after a brief time changing back into normal attire, both women walked into the house where Masato and wife waited patiently.

"Ryoga Hibiki. . .I'm sure you must have lots of questions for either me or my wife, but before doing so, could you have a moment with them." Asked the eldest master as he pointed at Ryoga's parents. The girl bowed before her masters in the style and walked pass them, arriving to the next room where Akemi played with little Sachiko and Kenta couldn't be more happier.

"M-Mom!. . .How did you know I was here?" Asked almost mechanically the fanged teen. "We knew of you for some months now daughter. . .Um. . .Can I call you daughter Ryo?" Asked a bit nervous her real mother. Ryoga nodded carelessly, admitting how that didn't bothered her one bit when coming from them.

"Come here, sit with us." Said her father. As they talked about their mutual predicament with their directionless problem, her mother glanced from her daughter and into the far wall on the left, afraid to look her child straight on her eyes after her terrible sin.

"Ryoga. I commend you for taking care of Sachiko-chan when the times were terrible for you. We were informed of every detail, including your forced death and cursing into a woman. It is a terrible burden alright, but you learned to love this little bundle." Declared with a smile the elder Hibiki.

She mentioned how in the past her bloodline had this illness and always obstructed the way to become a real family. . .With one exception though. Ryoga's mother began to tear up on this precise moment, forcing her amber eyes towards her cursed daughter and showing Ryoga where she got those green and amber orbs from.

"Daughter. . .There is a way to keep our family closer together, but it only works on one member. That's why you don't have anymore siblings, but." Her eyes fell again only to be raised by Ryoga's trembling fingers under her chin.

"Mom. . .Whatever it is, I can deal with it. I have dealt with so much, I think I could take on the world if I wanted to." Said confidently the fanged teen. Akemi and Kenta just chuckled and nodded, accepting that was the way of the Hibikis.

"Always the good fang dear. . .Anyway. What I want to confess is how I. . .I-I made a connection with the person a felt the closest with. I love you Ryoga. . .I will always love you because you are my child. . ." She wanted to keep covering the truth. To tell her she would be protected from evil every step of her life, but the fanged mother had figured what was the sin her mother was so nervous to confide until now.

"Y-You chose dad. . .You forged that connection with dad instead of your son!?" Asked the teen with a raised voice without her knowledge. "I-I. . .I'm sorry daughter. It is a terrible thing to say, but it happened on its own and without my consent."

The truth hurt Ryoga in more ways than she anticipated, forcing the girl to understand why there was no link between her mother and her just as she made it with Sachiko. After a while the teen shrugged her shoulders carelessly, accepting her silent apology and forcing the conversation forward.

"It doesn't matter now mom. I know you love me, and I know you chose dad for a reason. . .Besides, thanks to the Saotomes, I think we can see each other more often." Mentioned the teen with relief in her words. "That's just it daughter. . .We talked with Masato-san and he proposed us to rename you Ryoga Saotome for the good of their school."

"We accepted only with the condition that you'd be fine with it and that we could see you more often. Well Ryoga. . .What do you think about it?" Asked her mother hoping her daughter could consider the offer, but she had done it way before the Hibiki's were introduced to each other today.

"I-I accepted a few days ago mom. I will be a Saotome so can my daughter be the next master in the school." Kenta and his wife sighed relieved by the proposition, arguing with the girl how they would live in the Saotome's quarters at the side of Masato and Kyoko. When the deliberation ended, the reunited family and a rambunctious baby walked into the living room where the house masters and Nodoka waited patiently.

"We are set Masato-san. Ryoga has accepted the title and she will be under the tutelage of your daughter Nodoka Saotome." When Kenta officially announced the news, a flustered middle aged woman tilted her head towards her own parents, puzzled by the meaning and the reason why was she called that name.

That's when her mother intervened in the conversation. "Yes daughter. . .I am retiring from the Saotome tea ceremony school and I'm appointing you, head mistress of the place." There was so many questions filling Nodoka's mind at this point, but the most pertinent was out before she could hold her tongue. "W-Why me!?. . .I deserted the house and was exiled from my family?"

This time her father took the spotlight, stepping into her youngest daughter's sight and offering a welcoming hug. "You were destined for greatness daughter. From my five little gems, the one who left the house and became a Ronin deserves the treasure all to herself."

Nodoka could do nothing more but accept his arms, crying with a mixture of happiness and longing she needed to fulfill from her errand days as a lonely mother and wife. "Father. . .W-What will it happen of my son. I-I failed him as a mother, and gave him away to that man who I could barely see for five years before taking off with my life."

The old man gave the baton back to his wife, staying in the embrace with his daughter, and letting the woman talk her heart out. "That's for you to decide. . .Mistress Nodoka. As of today, Kyoko-sama, mistress of the Saotome tea style is no more."

Ranma's mother stood just there, barely able to contain her oppressed heart when the silvery haired woman delivered a scroll decorated with a rice picking maiden figures and a plant of rice on its texture. "Chose wisely daughter, but remember. . .Your son cannot be accepted into the house thanks to that other document. Let Ryoga take charge as your second in command and Sachiko as the "real" Saotome heir in the house."

"I will do as you say mother. . ." Replied humbly the new mistress in the school. When the two families arranged the change of name for Ryoga and the official surname for the little girl, Akemi took the fanged teen aside to talk about her plans in the future.

"I am going back to Nerima mom. . .Although this is a great place to stay and live with you two, I think Kyoko-sama and Ranma's mom would force me to be one hundred percent female, and I don't want that . . .At least not yet." Ryoga explained at her long lost mother he was still in that body, and thanks to a possible solution Dr. Tofu wanted to try with the girl, she could be able to change back in time.

"Hopefully I will be myself one day, and when that happens, I want a family of my own where Sachiko can grow as a happy girl." Of course, the fanged teen promised to come back often and practice more of her training as the second in command for the school.

When they parted ways, Nodoka was the one stopping her this time, watching as the girl paced towards the entrance with her pack and the stroller. "Ryoga!. . .Where are you going?" The teen found her adopted mother distressed and worried, accepting her decision might had been rushed, but she decided to follow it anyway.

"I'm going home mom." Said the girl. Nodoka stared with pleading eyes, watching how the cursed boy reuniting her into the Saotome line was leaving her life with no other than her little grandchild. "B-But. . .This is home daughter. We need to be ready for all the celebrations coming this year and I need someone who can cook like you do."

Her begging made Ryoga swallow hard when she wanted to stay and finally share a life with her real family, but there was a fleeting thought roaming in her head, and before she could accept and stay, the fanged mother stared back at the new Saotome matriarch and defiantly, asked for her promise.

"I am willing to stay mom, but remember. . .Sooner or later Ranma is bound to come and claim his right to be with Ko-chan. I am allowing him to do so, but there's nothing in this earth that will make me get near him."

Both women started a contest of sorts, keeping their eyes glued against each other, and while the older woman frowned with the pressure to concede Ranma a fighting chance with the girl, Ryoga never let her guard down, demonstrating she was serious about her choice.

After a while Nodoka could do nothing but sigh and hug the girl tenderly. "I really wanted for you two to be happy, but I guess is up to my son to try and fix this dilemma." Ryoga just listened attentively to her mother, but her eyes kept changing into golden orbs every time visions of her daughter in that plastic bubble appeared in her mind.

"Sorry mom. . .There's nothing to be fixed, but he is welcome to try and forge a connection with his daughter." Said lastly before the embrace ended. Later on, when the Hibikis and the Saotomes stayed for dinner, Nodoka and Ryoga explained how they needed to finish some ties they had back on Nerima and then they would be back in a few days.

"There is a nice woman. . .Mrs. Aika, who took me in and helped me adapt to my new way of life. Mom, I need to go back and thank her properly for all her support and maybe even offer a partnership with the recipes we created for her medicinal restaurant."

Kenta and Akemi agreed with the girl, finding somewhat strange to see their boy through those green eyes, but able to discern a true hero whether he was a boy or a girl. "Sure daughter. . .In the meanwhile your father and I are going to wait here until we can be together again."

Night came rather fast, and just as fast it left after the first rays of light penetrated the window on her room. Naturally by then, the fanged mother was already up and feeding a few bottles to the hungry baby, noticing with nostalgia how her handicap forced the teen to never breastfeed her child again.

"Guess all those funny sensations are gone for good Sachi-Chan. I wonder. . .?" Asked to herself quietly when the enormous breasts Ranma had as a girl loomed in Ryoga's mind. "I bet she could easily resist your powerful teeth and feed you with no problem at all. . ."

The sudden memory made the young mother reminiscence about those wonderful five months she spent as a proud father working on the construction site. Ryoga slowly began to feel his life becoming a little piece of heaven where a faithful wife welcomed him home with a tasty cooked meal and both watching their daughter grow to become a bright doctor, or maybe a scientist.

"You have no idea how much I miss your mother Sachi. . .Although Ranma was and she'll always be a stubborn mule, there was an endearing way to see her pregnant and happy in that tiny apartment. She was herself, but no like a girl. . .More like a female Ranma who loved to pig out and mess with my mind, but I could really see her happy."

Both young mother and baby kept talking about Sachiko's real mom, unaware of Nodoka who heard everything through a gap between the door and its frame, and understanding the terrible damage she did on her son by delivering him into the hands of a madman. The middle aged woman regretted her poor life choices in the matter, resulting into her rebellion against past deeds.

"It's too late to lament the past dear. . .We all have only one life and one life is all we get." Advised yet another regretful mother with bright silver hair who watched her daughter fall into pieces behind the darkened frame. "I could have cried my eyes out and damned my own soul for lying and shoving you alone into the world, but there was a greater purpose, and despite your father's impetus to stop me, I knew you were the rightful woman to take such burden."

Nodoka could have been mad and demand some type of satisfaction, leaving her ties from the Saotome line buried and forgotten, but her mother was correct. The new Saotome's school mistress could hardly forget the tragic chain of events following after every Saotome generation.

She saw her mother sacrifice her life for the good of their name. Nodoka, thinking on honor and manliness, let her own six year old baby go with a man she barely knew, giving only the incentive of a death pact over their heads, and an errant life carrying a sword everywhere.

Lastly, that same boy was cursed to transform into a woman by the idiotic choices of a foolish man and thief. Yet again, after two Saotome matriarchs made their own set of terrible mistakes, the male turned female decides to get pregnant by accident, and regretfully dismiss her just born out of fear.

Nodoka could do nothing more but chuckle at the idea, asking herself how hard did her husband pushed Ranma into manhood for the boy to reject such powerful link with her own flesh and blood. When there was no apparent answer for that mystery, it finally came into her mind the only female who until recently wasn't even a Saotome.

Ryoga, a troubled boy who loved anyone capable to show him affection decided to turn the tide of his life around, forsaking his manhood and existence as a boy, and embracing womanhood with the only goal to become a loving mother for a young, and beautiful baby.

"She is the one breaking the link mom. . .Ryoga not only died for her daughter on that tub filled with cold water, but she gave me my name back and made this school whole. There has to be something I can do to make a family out of my son and her." Decided the woman with firm devotion.

"Time will tell Daughter. . .Time will tell." Advised Kyoko before she took her missing little girl into the living room, and away from Ryoga and little Sachiko-chan.


	17. Chapter 17

Spacing out is one of the most powerful flaws in the Saotome family, and this time it wasn't the exception. Ranma paced from side to side in that crowded gym as if he was the only human being present. There were loud cheers and the occasional friend compelling him to pay attention at was going on, but the pigtailed fighter had so much more important things in his mind as of now, the place and what he was doing there became less appealing by the second.

"_This is all happenin' too fast_!. . ." '_kane explained me the decision ta stay at my side was a long and arduous process, an' not as easy as I made it out ta be. She an' I always felt great together from the beginnin' an' I know that's why I refused to give up either_." As he kept thinking on the last moments of sanity inside that memorable cafeteria, Ranma accepted Akane as his fiancée once more after the news of his daughter being alive broke every wall Genma built over the years.

"_I. . .I let her go that night. Right in Daisuke's arms an' although I felt some pain by doing so, my mind was more occupied with my daughter's connection. _. ." Still, the link he forged with the youngest Tendo rekindled itself by the tragedy striking Ranma furiously. A chuckle made the teen wonder how bad of a loser had he looked back then, fact that didn't go unnoticed by his team and the other athletes.

"_I made a mistake after the next, but what kills me is. . .I don' know what exactly did I do ta win her back?, an' not only that_." This time, the shuffling of his feet showed an impressive excitement he found so hard to control, a sense of trepidation barely able to be contained after the last declaration back at the Endo's home turned a simple young man into a raging machine ready to take on the world.

"_I still can' believe it!. . .Akane actually loves Ryoga like I do, an' she's willing ta let her live with us as a family." _Of course, the thought alone meant Ranma was going to catch up with the green-eyed girl for all the things he did wrong, court her at the same time he'd rebuild a relationship with Akane, and best of all is. . .They would be officially married thanks to Soun's strong ties in the community altering a married couple, into a nuptial threesome.

One thing deflated his smile though. This triple arranged matrimony was an event so powerful, his old self would boast it for all the world to hear. He would be married to two of the most beautiful girls in town, and to top it all up, he would be the only man for them to adore. Thankfully enough, Akane was the one drawing the line and stuffing his male ego back into its cage which was the only way he had to tame that beast. Still, the vision kept flooding in his mind with such force, Ranma believed to be allowed to fantasize about it anyway.

"_Imagine wakin' up with a very naked 'kane clingin' on the left side of bed while a very naked Ryoki huggin' me on the other side. . .It would be epic_." Thought a but perversely the teen, porting a very sly look on his face and all ten fingers dancing upwards in excitement. "_Too bad 'kane prohibited us from sleepin' together in one bed at the same time_. . ." Berated himself next as his depressive self would drop into a heap of agonizing defeat.

It didn't matter though. Ranma Saotome would be legendary as a man capable to satisfy two women at the same time. He would become the true vision of manliness, and the boy could pretty much make out with Akane and Ryoga without the fear to be punished by doing so. At the end of the conversation he had with the Tendo intern, the last part was the thing escaping his understanding the most though.

"_Akane did say somethin' weird too. I still don' get the idea to court both Ryoga and her "in my girl" form, but I don' think it could be too hard_." Added the boy while trying to make sense of the comment. "_I don' think she would let me go all the way as a girl, she's been all prude an' scared 'bout that stuff between women. . .Heck, she even punched me on the face when Shampoo hugged me publicly durin' that Prince Toma kid stealin' all the girls for himself. Nah. . .She would never let me love her as a girl. . .O-Or would she_?" Asked last with a tinge of doubt in his tone.

Still didn't mattered at this point either. Ranma had his goals set on raising his little girl, love Akane and share a mutual love with his best friend, and who knows. . .Maybe even cross that line between being a girl and becoming a woman with the girls no less.

Daydreaming kept the boy glued to his side of the bench, giving him the chance to space back into the actual event, and beginning to hear the booing and applauses from several hundred students. Bonk!. . . Came the knocking sound of a punch on his head, and the waking call he needed to react back into reality. "Ranma!. . .You are almost next! C'mon, let's get ready. . ." Said Ayame-san, the cheerleading captain and close friend to the pigtailed fighter.

The pacing of the ticking clock was enough for the pigtailed teen to realize his turn in the event was about to take place. Ranma stared at several large and broad young men participating into powerful matches on the gym, which had been conditioned for the annual martial arts tournament.

"Point set!. . .Hiro Ishida." Announced the man dressed with a stripped white and black shirt and dark pants, very much like the ones used in a western style match. "In the light weight competition, Hiro Ishida takes the lead. . .Ranma Saotome, to the field!" Asked once again the judge towards the boy who looked beyond scrawny for a match of this caliber.

Most of the foreign students laughed at his rather "small frame" but all the participants from Tokyo University, including the Judo master he had dealt in the past, knew the boy was far from weak. The man in charge of the match called both fighters to the center, asking firmly to veer and bow before the officials supervising the fight, then towards himself and lastly to bow before each other.

As usual, the intimidating technique to only bow one's head instead of half their upper torso was a western styled maneuver Ranma found disrespectful, but never the less dangerous when this wasn't what he had in mind. Akane, Midori and Kenji rooted for the Saotome heir from the cheerleading club's side, but something alerted the raven haired teen about Ranma's opponent when invisible lines began to float around the foreign opponent.

The order "Hajime!" Announcing the beginning of the match gave the open gates for the Japanese-Russian man to power up his own Chi based attacks. Ranma's eyes bulged by the intensity of his punches, forcing himself to move accordingly but unable to use his less than clean techniques.

"W-What is he doing!?. . .Why isn't Ranma fighting back?" Asked the motivational speaker to the youngest Tendo, but the girl knew better, explaining how much of a disadvantage her boyfriend had in this match. "Kenji-san. . .Ranma is not allowed to use the Anything goes style in an official match. He would be disqualified if he did. . .I-I think this was perpetrated by the school's headmaster." Said the girl when the older man chatted with several of the foreign students as he glanced menacingly at the young martial artist.

Ranma kept avoiding every powerful fist, looking incessantly for an opening weak enough for the boy to exploit, and it did. The pigtailed fighter might have been handicapped by his own father in honorable fights like this one, but whatever training he had to suffer during those hard times helped him devise better strategies to counter almost any attack.

The well hidden tell became crystal clear in his mind after powerful punches passed through his defense despite his efforts to stay away. . .Again, impossible to accomplish when there was a small mat providing their space limits. When the man with strong arms kept lashing out crackling noises with every swing, his exposed shoulder blade stretched inappropriately by the force, giving Ranma the chance to hit several hundred times every chance the Russian fighter would throw a punch in an arch motion.

The strategy worked, Ranma realized, noting how the young man pulled a last fist and missed several inches away from the boy's general body, dropping his tired arms after the depleted chi left him out cold. The referee comfortably seating on his tiny stool forced the two flags within his chest, announcing a "Fumei" or unclear view of the initial attack.

After a while the tired opponent was taken away by two assistants and that's when the middle man stood up and shouted "Yame", stopping officially the match and bowing before the only fighter standing on the mat. Ranma was asked to return to his corner, where the judges gave him an equal raising flag to commend him the winner in this match.

Ovation all around by the cheerleading club sent shivers down the pigtailed teen's back who ran at their side, letting the rest of the fighters go on with their appointed matches while he received a very well deserved pat on the back. "You did great Ranma-kun, but this isn't over. You are requested to move on to the next stage. . .C'mon!" Cheered one of the girls, as she took the teen from an arm.

Almost immediately and without him noticing, the girls doused Ranma with cold water, throwing on her face a light blue leotard and shoving the redhead into a wall they made to cover her from voyeuristic eyes. After a few seconds, a very feminine Ranko tip-toed over the blue mat opposite from the martial arts side, ready to prove her worth in the female side of the events. "This is going to be exciting!. . .Think about it Ranma-chan. . .The first woman in finishing the individual all-around Olympic run including the male events as well." Reported with excitement the teen.

Ranma quickly charged into the next crowd waiting for her with firm determination, admitting she looked great in that skimpy attire despite some guys looking at her funny for obvious reasons. After all, the new transformed girl was accustomed to it ever since she fought Kodachi Kuno before. She pressed her steps, meeting Akane and the Endo's on the entrance to the giant mat made for gymnastics, and filled with several obstacle courses created as part of her new challenge.

"Ranma. . .Are you sure you can compete like this without getting in trouble with the headmaster?" Asked the blue haired girl worried. "Don' worry 'kane. . .I have a secret of my own which I'll reveal soon enough." The redhead made her way towards the several older girls already in formation.

From all the participants, Ranma was the youngest and shortest of them all, winning yet again the demeaning laugh of her peers. The welcoming committee gave the regular speech about fair play and honor, followed by Kenji who cheered all the present candidates including the foreign students.

At his side, Midori accompanied him this time, but both the pigtailed boy and Akane saw yet another empty chair they knew who belonged to. "I can't believe I miss Ryoga this much." Sighed the youngest Tendo as her eyes turned towards the redhead who most likely had the same thinking.

The last speech ended and the several young and old teens moved to their respective areas. Ranma and four of the girls in her club formed one team displayed with light blue leotards while the rest opted for more revealing and open gymnastic attire.

As predicted by the teen, Akane saw how the headmaster walked in on the group of girls increasingly interested on the redheaded participant the most. "Ranma Saotome. . .May I have some words with you?" Asked the man.

The pigtailed girl stepped from the mat, walking with the school's supervisor far from the teens, and giving them only an idea of what they talked by the motion of their hands. The headmaster would twirl his arms, flailing them angrily and accusing with mute demands at the teen, but Ranma acted coolly and calm, bobbing slightly her head every time the old man's index finger danced in front of her face in an angered ritual of supremacy.

The announcer called for the local team, forcing Ranma and the cheerleading squad to present their synchronized routine just as the cursed teen asked Ayame how did the event even worked. "Just follow my lead after we begin the routine" Said the captain to an eager redhead. The boy turned girl rolled her eyes at first, staying behind while the other three began on several apparatus at the same time their example gave Ranma enough time to understand the process.

"Listen Ranma." Prepared Ayame to explain her as fast as the initial routine gave her leeway to do so. "There will be a preliminary event where four of us will participate, but only three scores will be taken into account. Of course yours is the score we are using every single time. When the next phase comes in the final event, three of the five participating will compete on each event, and every score counts towards the team total."

The pigtailed gymnast nodded when her friend moved away and into her own set of tools, leaving the girl to attend each apparatus individually and at her own pace. When Ranma was taken to the several parts of the training mat, the redhead saw her first challenge with dumbly stares.

The goal was too simple for the girl who had fought against the Orochi and even fallen from tremendous high cliffs while landing unscathed from such falls. She scanned with her eyes carefully inspecting the distance and wondering how was she going to jump closer than the record stated in nineteen-ninety-one by another Olympic competitor.

"Twenty-nine feet. . .T-That's. . .That's nothin' for me." Agreed the girl only to herself. The judges waited impatiently for the teen to move on, forcing Ranma to go back and stay in place several feet back where she was supposed to start running.

The group, including the cheerleading squad suddenly stopped doing whatever they were participating in when silence fell on the place. Most people turned around and watched how incredulously stupid the judges looked when the man measuring Ranma's jump, who did without even running, took the judge farther apart from the world record held in Tokyo's '91 Olympic games.

"Thirty-five feet and eight inches!" Screamed the old man with the stick firmly planted on the ground. Akane slapped her forehead angrily, realizing what was Ranma's plan all along, compelling the cheerleader to follow her behind.

"C'mon Ayame-san. . .If Ranma keeps breaking every record out of spite, he is going to get in a lot of troubles." The cheerleading captain followed obediently despite the pressure her friend gave over a regular human hand, making the cheerleader wince by the sudden pain and pull her hand out of harm.

"Akane" Announced the girl with the hope to slow down her powerful friend. "I don't think Ranma will listen to either you or me. Why don't we let him do as he pleases and wait for whatever comes his way, after all, breaking several records may give the school the right recognition." Advised Ayame, clearly showing tension in his words. The Tendo teen could feel her irritation loud and clear, giving her the right idea of how personal was she making this look after she gave Ranma her full trust over other girls.

"Oh. . .I-I'm sorry. I just thought I could avoid more problems for him, but you're right. . .It's Ranma's fault if trouble follow him every time he acts like a moron." Apologized the teen when she noticed Ayame's contempt over her new status as Ranma's fiancée .

When the blue haired teen approached Ranma, the girl knew what was this all about. With a roll of her eyes and a careless smile, the pigtailed fighter was seen by most participants arguing with another two pretty girls most likely about her performance.

"I keep telling you Ranma. . .The headmaster is going to kick you out from school and you have a good thing here. Thanks to that sports scholarship they offer you, you can jump into a career of your own and become a professional in whatever path you want!"

Ranma had thought about that for some time, in fact, the one who encouraged him to do so was a pretty girl with green eyes he began to idolize as more than a close friend. That in on itself was the problem though. Ranma began to see a new challenge unlike the one he dreamed about a few days ago. How to court a girl who wanted his real approval as an equal, and not a pat on the back because she did her best under the circumstances. He began to see wall after wall erecting almost as fast as the ones he tried to tear down on his own with the only goal to deserve Ryoga.

"Sorry 'kane, but this ain't what you think. . .I'm here to make a statement, and then I am leavin' soon after my daughter." The moment that word rolled through his tongue, an aftertaste resembling very much like the sweetest of candies returned that happy smile back into his face. In fact, Akane noticed a big change in her features unlike she had ever seen before.

The youngest of the Tendo's saw a girl embracing a sense of belonging, a place where she too wanted to be part of, and one she longed just like the redhead did to call this relationship home. "I get it. . .I do now Ranma. . ." Said finally the teen, leaving her fiancé alone on that giant blue mat. "Be careful though. . .You know I love you and the last thing I want is for you to suffer more indignation. . ." Ranma nodded respectfully at her wishes and moved back into the mat, hoping to make a stand for who she really was.

The judges decided the redheaded participant would be an excellent competitor on the next Olympic games, but despite their verdict, the next set of events had to move along. Ranma stared one more time at the headmaster who bared his teeth in ire, and shook his head with a notion of "This isn't over. . .Not by a mile."

He knew by now the pigtailed misfit who could change into a girl hid something unpleasant for this University. The feeling of doom became a lot stronger when the man in charge of all the departments was called by no other than the official agent sponsoring young athletes from local colleges and the one who usually projected those young talented students into stardom.

Both the agent and the headmaster saw with awe how the teenage girl surpassed not only any foreign and local participant during her performance on the events, but when she was conceded the floor for the last participation, Ranma surprised even her club of cheerleaders by her graceful performance.

Akane couldn't contain her laughter despite the strange looks Ayame gave her, and it wasn't for less when the redhead took the spiraling dance she mastered during the Hiryu Shoten ha training technique, combined it with several Katas she had seen over the years and came up with such a style of well timed moves and impossible acrobatics, the judges simply raised their number ten signs without any regret.

The argument continued outside the mat, forcing most athletes and judges to turn and stare at the man raising his hands in discontent. "You can't do that!. . .She is the priced student in this fine facility and the University will cover all her needs during the next Olympic games." Demanded the headmaster with his chest clearly heaving up and down.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but Miss Ranma Saotome already discussed such matters with me and she, with her "other" form will be participating under private support." Declared smugly the man before he turned around, waved at the redhead and paced outside the gym.

"Miss Saotome. . .I will see you outside when all this is done." Announced smugly the talent agent despite an exploding headmaster pleading at the girl for her support. Ranma ignored his begging eyes though, waving back at the sponsor and waiting for the final result from the team event. "I can't believe it. . .Ranma is actually succeeding without even going to college." Mentioned a bit taken back the raven haired teen.

"It was bound to happen if Ranma really wanted to go in that direction." Added the cheerleading captain right before she grabbed her hands and pulled Akane's eyes towards her own. "I know you two deserve each other Akane-san. At first I felt betrayed, but now that I see how much he loves you, I guess you two were made to become a couple." Akane had sensed a possible crush between Ayame and Ranma, but when the girl did nothing to encourage that feeling, she decided to leave it be.

"Thank you Ayame-san. . .I know you have taken care of him while my situation with Dai was resolved. I really appreciate your trust and I hope we can be the best of friends after all this ends." Both girls hugged and rub their arms as a demonstration of friendship, and after a while they walked towards the mat on the extreme left side of the gym.

"Events for all-around team and individual games has ended. . .Tokyo's Saotome team has reached the highest score of 16.633 on the vault, 16.833 on the uneven bars. . .16.233 on the balance beam, and 16.900 on the floor, having a total of 66.599."

Most of the girls in the cheerleading club jumped and giggled like little girls, congratulating each other and talking about big things coming their way. What stopped them from celebrating though, was the only girl who acted meekly and serious after their team effort.

They understood her feelings, and after a moment they all walked near the redhead, hugging her like the team leader she was and a friend. "Don't worry Ranma. . .We all knew you were bound to leave the team in time. We didn't expect it to be because of your baby, which we had no idea until recently that you had one, but we are thankful for your help."

When everyone began to move into their own business, letting the staff take all the mats and apparatus into their proper places, a man approached the redhead with a red blush across his face. "Ranma-san?" Asked respectfully the Judo master of the school.

The girl twirled and stared at the older boy, noticing how nervous he looked as her eyes started to knead angrily at him. Still, the corpulent young man needed to air this into the open, and who better than the "other" creep able to transform into a girl. "Hey man. . .I hope there are no hard feelings from the last time we saw each other." Said the older teen with a stoic look on his face.

"You mean, no hard feelings after you almost raped Ryoki-san. Is that what you're askin' me now?" Questioned the girl with ire slowly raising to her head. "Is not like that Ranma-san. At first I felt like the worst scum in the world for lowering myself into that state. I even begged for forgiveness in several occasions, but Ryoki Senpai never answered my calls and I never saw her after the incident."

Then, his mood changed drastically from the sorry look of a convicted man, and into a stare filled with disgust. "That is, until recently when the headmaster explained me who that bastard really is. . .To think I kissed another man is so repulsive, I almost quit the school and was ready to leave. Can you believe it?" Asked last before looking away from the redhead's gaze. "To almost fall in love with another male is something I would never do. At least you came clean and showed everyone you are a girl and a boy."

"But that idiot made us believe he was a real woman, and then he enticed us with that walk and swaying. That's why if I ever see him again, I may beat him into a pulp before the school can find out who did it." That's pretty much all he could say when Ranma swung at his face, sending the young master a few feet away from where he stood.

"You leave Ryoki alone man. . .She deserves every good thing her way, an' you don' need ta know this, but there's more ta her story than what the headmaster has told you." The pigtailed girl scoffed the boy off, ignoring any possible counter attack against her back and walking away from him.

"Don't worry Mr. Minami." Beckoned dismissively the headmaster who had heard everything from a safe distance. "You may get your shot sooner than you think, but for now we need to move and arrange a way to "persuade" that girl into our team once again." The older male pulled the younger fighter from the floor, taking him through the back entrance while the students began to scatter all over the place.

"Ranma!" Yelled Akane as she and the Endo's made their way through the crowd. "Hey 'kane. . .Let's go!. . .I got a feelin' today is the day." Mentioned rather dryly the redhead with sights over the entrance and ignoring her last encounter with a bigger pest. All four skipped the celebratory after party, running towards the public phone situated on the corridor of the girl's dorm, and the second possible number Nodoka had in case the Endo's weren't home.

When they arrived, one of the girls already had the earpiece on her hand, and with the other, the older teen called the redhead with insistence. "It's for you Ranma. . .Must be important because she kept calling several times."

The pigtailed teen thanked her for the favor and took the device closer against her ear, paying close attention as her mother said hello from the other side. "Ranma. . .Ryoga and I are done with everything in Itabashi. As we speak, we are going back to Tokyo. . .We should be there in about three hours."

The girl could barely contain herself, asking so many questions, but retracting every one of them before she thanked her again and asked the most pertinent one. "H-How mom. . .How did you convince Ryoga to come here?"

There was a brief pause on the other side, followed by a distant "Dear, could you bring me one of those canned sodas. . .I seem to be thirsty all of a sudden" Ranma found so amusing. "Ok son, we have a few seconds. The thing is, I didn't do a thing. . .Ryoga feels terrible for taking Sachiko away from you, and when I asked her what would she planned to do next, she volunteered to go to Tokyo first and leave the baby with you."

The pigtailed girl was more than ecstatic by now, but protocol demanded her to be clear with her mother from day one, and after both talked about the change of lines taking them to the capital city, Ranma cleared her throat a bit loudly as a sign of authority.

"Son. . .Is everything alright?" Asked Nodoka confused by the sudden interruption. "N-Not bad mom, but. . .There has been a new arrangement with Akane an' I. . .Y-You see. . .We are back together, but. . ." The long gap between the news gave the woman in a kimono so many ideas about her son, a worried look began to grow on her features. From accepting his baby and dump a green-eyed teen willing to patch things up aside, to have a fight between Akane and Ryoga in the same manner he had done with Ukyo, and the Chinese girl against the youngest Tendo, but what Ranma said next was nothing she could have anticipated until now.

"M-Mom. . .Akane an' I talked things through, an'. . .Well, I love Ryoga just as much as she does. . .Kind of like in the same way. . .You know what I mean?" Asked lastly the redhead while the next silent pause forced the middle aged mother to repeat the answer in a form of a question. . .Just to be sure.

"You mean, you two are attracted to her. . .Like in the same type of love?" quipped the woman with a tone of skepticism in her words. "Y-Yeah mom, 'kane an' I want ta marry Ryoga an' maybe. . .You know. . .Have her as part of our family."

That part was the most difficult plan she had ever heard from her son. Then again, he was a Saotome and a much better version than his father. What troubled Nodoka though, was the way Ryoga would interpret that idea, and more importantly. . .How big of a pride her son would develop with such dominant plan.

"S-Son. . .I think is nice for Akane to feel certain attraction for Ryoga. In a sisterly type of way of course, but to feel intimate with her is just a bit perverted, don't you think?. . .Besides, what makes you believe Ryoga-chan would accept such proposal. Remember, you grew with certain rules your father imposed over time. . .Do you really think she won't find strange you would be the man for two women. . .At the same time no less. Think of all the prideful ways you could berate both girls by being the alpha male in that family."

What her mother said, the redhead had already thought about it for some time, but she stood firm on this side of the phone, and before Nodoka could object about their goals, the redhead asked her mom for one single favor. "Don' worry mom. . .Akane an' me are workin' on the details. In the meantime, please don' tell her we are back together. That should give us an advantage over this relationship an' maybe we can establish a connection between the four of us."

Nodoka realized Ranma already counted with Sachiko's link to play his plan out. When the middle aged mother found no other way to persuade her son, and understanding she hadn't much authority after the years keeping them both apart, the new Saotome matriarch accepted the request despite the hate she had from lying at her daughter.

"Fine son. I won't tell her anything until you can explain your situation. . .Um." Paused Ranma's mother when Ryoga suddenly arrived during the conversation. "Oh! Thank you dear. What was that?. . .Oh yeah, I just told Akane-chan we are on our way to Tokyo. . .Well, "Akane-chan". . .See you in a few hours. . ." Said Nodoka right before hanging her side of the phone.

"So Ranma. . .What's going on?" Asked the youngest Tendo when a giddy redhead jumped cheerfully besides her. "Akane!. . .Mom is taking Ryoga here as we speak. . .I. . .No, we got ta go!" Urged the jumpy redheaded teen who had no idea if she should prepare a party or just take his fiancée and the Endo's directly to the train station.

It was going to be a really long shot for Ranma and Akane to convince Ryoga about their new relationship, but stubbornness was too simple a word to describe both teens when they worked together in order to obtain a mutual objective. "Akane. . .I want ta talk with Ryoga first. Would it be ok for you ta take Sachiko for a while an' say nothin' about us until I can meet her alone?"

The raven haired girl knew that if someone could convince Ryoga, or at least cover more ground, it would have to be Ranma. So she accepted, but not without its proper warning. "That's fine Ranma, but if you get near her, remember. . .I am your fiancée first, so don't jump to third base all on your own." Defied the girl with jealousy clear in her words. "Oh!. . .Um, nah. . .We are only goin' ta talk, that is all. . ."

When everyone was ready to leave, the Endo's called for a taxi to wait on the school's main parking lot while Ranma and Akane headed into campus. "We have some time before they arrive, isn't Ranma?" When the boy told them his mom and Ryoga would be here in three hours, the two couples decided to go and get lunch, and later on go directly to the train station. "Ok kenji-san. . .we'll meet you at the entrance in a minute. Let me just change and then we can leave." They separated for a moment, meeting a few minutes later, Ranma as a guy and Akane by his arm.

* * *

Back on the train towards Japan's capital city, Nodoka and her official daughter talked over the last thing the fanged mother wanted to discuss, but needed to address for the sake of personal closure. the Saotome matriarch knew what she promised was a lifetime long oath to keep Ranma away from the young mother, but deep down she hoped her son could make Ryoga understand they were stronger together.

"Look at yourself daughter." Said Nodoka with an endearing look towards a fanged teen enjoying her time as she changed the mess from Sachiko's food painted face, and bib. "I see a very beautiful young woman who has defeated every obstacle life has thrown at her. You died for this pretty girl." Continued the elder Saotome while their eyes turned into a giggling baby stealing the attention of most passengers.

"She gave you a purpose and a new view from how you lived before. Please don't tell me either Ryoki or Sakura weren't real, because They are to me. . .I can see them through your hardships and tears." When Nodoka mentioned her past identities, Ryoga chuckled lightly by the memories of old self-imposed masks which were funny now, but a hell of a test at the time.

"Thank you mom, but think what Ranma did, not to me, but to his daughter right after Sachiko was born." A pause told the Matriarch her companion tried to forget the most traumatizing part that started it all which forcibly brought the pigtailed boy into the conversation. Ryoga could barely contain her seething features from exploding right there and blame all her daughter's nightmares on his cowardice.

"I can understand the drugs made him shy away from the reality he was in, or at least I want to believe that. . .But deep down, something tells me Ranma had the chance to fight it off just like in the same way he transformed back into a male." The green-eyed girl found a bit hard to swallow his antics at first, but during the explanation Ranma gave her while assuming Ryoki's identity, the girl was barely able to understand such implications.

"He told me that during the delivery, his female form was bleeding to death, mom. . .He was dying, and that feeling to "fight or flight" propelled his will to reach for the cold water. Mom. . .Ranma reached consciousness and remained somewhat sane afterwards. I. . .I-I don't understand how did he lose it again right before he left me there alone. . ."

Her assumptions were understandable to Nodoka who watched the strength her son could summon thanks to his training, and the one power he had to bypass any obstacle, leading the elder to believe her son really fled out of fear than being bombarded with more unrealistic news. "I know what you mean dear, but tell me. . .Haven't you ever felt any type of fear since all this began?"

The question rumbled deep in the bowels of her belly. Ryoga dropped her inquisitive stares the second memories portrayed a scared boy wondering what to do with a pregnant Ranma. "Y-You're right mom. . .I have felt fear so many times even before your son gave birth to my little girl."

"You have no idea how terrible it felt when the main nurse told me back then I had to feed my daughter through a tube either, those eternal nights at her side watching my little girl choke with her spit, or asphyxiating from the lack of air going into her lungs comes to mind as well" Ryoga stared at her girl with such devotion, tears threatened to spill when Sachiko would look back at her, enthralled.

The back of a hand was the cleaning tissue she used to clear those painful tears away, and although it was an impolite thing to do, her mother never reprimanded her by doing so. "The thing is mom. . .I have been afraid of so many things that could have gone wrong my nerves went numb in the process, and believe me. . .I died on each and every one of those occasions just like I did inside that tub with cold, magical water."

This time Sachiko noticed her cheery face coming back into Ryoga's features, leaving behind all her sorrows, and turning a baby back into a fit of giggles. "And what pains me the most is why would Ranma shy away when he had met dangerous situations in the past head on, and fearless as usual. There were times when even I was scared to see him at the brink of madness. . .I. . .I tried to save him when those times would threaten not only his life but his pride. . .Still. I had to act smugly so I wouldn't bruise his ego in the end."

Nodoka started to see a pattern here, A line of chronological facts surrounding her daughter and son as best friends and, according to this situation, maybe even more. When the middle aged mother asked Ryoga for a few examples, the fanged teen remembered a few memories, like the one where a giant snowman almost got him with a frozen attack.

"Then, there was that time when Happosai gave him this moxibustion acupuncture attack, rendering him too weak to fight. . .Mom. . .I-I saw him so vulnerable and at a disadvantage, I jumped the gun when the old master, and two other boys attacked him at the same time. . .I, I lost it and I really wanted to protect him from harm, but by acting so openly, his pride would be so harmed I know he would be humiliated."

Ranma's mother finally found that missing piece escaping logic, specially after the personal chats she had with this boy turned into her daughter enlightened her views in a broader spectrum. Ryoga admired her son like a real brother. . .Someone she would never let anyone hurt him, but at the same time avoid bruising his ego as an alpha male, and best friend. In fact, that was the hidden reason why Ryoga would learn a new technique, duel her son and beat him. . .Only to let him find a powerful antidote and lose a week later. Nodoka realized Ryoga always put Ranma's interests first as the big brother in his mind. "Tell me the truth daughter. . .You loved him even back then, didn't you?"

The green in her eyes suddenly turned golden out of intense fear, dreading the idea to answer to her mother a question the fanged mother was so scared to admit herself. "M-Mom. . .I. . .I can't answer that, but you know my feelings, don't you?" Begged the teen with asking eyes pleading not to make her say it out loud. "Y-Yes daughter. . .I know how you feel. That's why. . ."

This was the time Ryoga pleaded the most. She knew a simple request from her mother would disarm any defense she could offer, surrendering herself at the idea and embracing her son like a girl in love. "M-Mom. . .Please don't ask me that. . ." Replied the girl like if she knew Nodoka's thoughts. Ryoga went back to rub Sachiko's little tummy as an exercise the baby needed after a good dinner, but this time trying to change the subject during this tough conversation.

"Mom. . ." Continued the teen, this time ready to explain her why her devotion over Ranma is so great. . .Greater even than her love for the boy. "When we accidentally did "that" in the furo. I was mortified for him. I stepped in his shoes and imagined myself used like that by another man and it hurt badly. . .That's why I swore to see him in anyway he felt like acting, whether as a spoiled redhead acting up in vengeance, or a boy hiding away from such humiliating state. . .In that day, I promised to myself I would be for him every step of the way."

The girl told her new official mother how loyal she became as a man for her son during pregnancy. "I found her a home, I got me several jobs with the only idea that Ranma would be safe and well treated." She forced a blush across her face when a Ryoga dressed with an apron cooked, cleaned and made sure the redhead did noting but feel comfortable every single day during her maternal state. "It finally dawned in me that I actually made a home like a responsible adult does, and that's when I saw your son finally at peace."

"Ranma irradiated happiness during those first five months mom. She was content to live at her own leisure and sometimes when she wouldn't see me, I peeked and looked her talking and rubbing her belly. . .I think she was coming to terms with that link I share with Sachiko."

Unfortunately who she really was began to show its ugly head, said next the teen, forcing the old Ranma back into the saddle and shoving the reality of such relationship abruptly against the fanged teen. "She. . .I-I mean, he, made me see the real Ranma being forced to live as a pregnant female, and how my innocent deceit turned him into the weak girl his father admonished he would become all his life."

Nodoka sighed tensely when yet again, the monster who bent out of shape the limits of manhood and honor corrupted the innocence of her son, scarring him possibly for life. "I accepted reality like he forced it down my throat mom, and despite throwing the towel for any relationship I could ever have with him, the baby Ranma still carried meant the world to me."

As she explained the next part, the elder Saotome could see an aura of pure anger and depression sinking the teen to a new level of Chi she had only heard from Akane. "Then it came. . .The moment when I was told Ranma almost didn't survive the birthing. . .I. . ." Nodoka could feel her depressive anger seep into the car, creating an escape through the vibrations, and avoiding a major catastrophe if she were to release such pent up anger.

"I-I felt like I let him down. . .T-That my wishes to keep him safe from ridicule and self-loathing finally took him from me." At this point even Sachiko began to sniffle, a sight Nodoka had never seen in the baby all this time, but a sensation she felt too strong to avoid when Ryoga was openly crying a river of regret. "I-I wanted him to be fine. . .T-To recognize I am worth something to someone, even if I were in love with another boy. . ." Ryoga couldn't contain her desperate cries any longer, lunging at her sobbing baby and getting hugged by her mother at the same time.

The tears finally dried down, and some hiccups here and there calmed the three women back into a refreshing silence. Then, the green-eyed teen smiled out of no where, winning a happy face Sachiko found extremely enjoyable. "But she was fine after all mom."

"I was relieved he was Ok, but my worries came next for the baby, rushing at her side just in the moment when a very male Ranma walked the same corridor, dusting himself up like nothing had happened at all. There we were, mom. . .Him on one side of the path where the elevators took strangers up and down, and I was on the other side, closer to the delivery room."

"A male nurse promptly came out and announced our baby had died, and with her I did too. But Ranma. . ." Her eyes suddenly turned bright golden again, emphasizing how angrily devastated she was from watching a smirking boy step away from his old self.

"I saw him and I still can't believe what he said!" She was almost out of control by now, making the elder nervous and some of the seated passengers puzzle by the sudden rumbling in the cart they weren't accustomed to feel. "H-He just shrugged his shoulders and said, it was for the best. M-Mom!. . .He said my daughter's death was for the best!"

In that precise moment Ryoga could have exploded and take the whole train with her regardless of no strength or able to turn into a male ever again, demonstrating to herself alone a full Shin-Shi-Shi Hokodan was completely doable and she could activate it at any time, although it didn't happen.

That's when that adorable little face deactivated any ill feeling the mother had to wreak havoc, leaving in its wake a fanged teen expended away from Chi, but happy to see the only good thing coming from such hell controlled what she found so hard to contain. At that point only one truth remained. . .A need Ryoga had to explain to her mother the one sacrifice she was going to make for the good of her daughter.

"M-Mom. . .Sachiko is all I got, a-and. . .A-And he tossed her aside as a meaningless thing. That's what hurts me the most and the only reason I will never forgive his mistake despite if he was drugged or not." Most women who were able to eavesdrop in the conversation felt sorry for the girl, raising from their seats and going at her side to cheer her up.

Even Nodoka had to admit what Ranma did might had been out of fear or honor, but the cowardice in acting that way surely deserved a fitting punishment. . .But again. How could she point a finger at his son after the cowardly choice to let him go at the age of six stayed alive in her own mind, specially by the hand of a man she knew he was a thief and a scoundrel. "I don't know what to say Ryoga. . .You are right, but he is my son, and I tempted faith with his life. How could I blame him when I was the one who delivered his life to that horrible man!?"

Most of the women realized this was a very serious matter between family, deciding to leave them alone and fix it on their own instead of add more humiliation to their situation. "I don't blame him entirely mom." Said the teen while cleaning her messed up face. "If anything, he has suffered just like me. . .What I mean by hating him is more like the way I see him, and I don't see him as my man. . .Not after what we've gone through."

"I just want to live my life with the ones I love, and I don't think Ranma can fit in that description." Both mother and daughter stayed quietly contemplating the passing of the lands through the window, hoping either woman could win an impossible argument. When Ryoga's resolve never waned, Nodoka decided to find another time and maybe a different approach for her wishes to unite them, but that chance according to the fanged teen, was far from happening.

"Tell me one thing though. . .How will you deliver Sachiko to my son without having a confrontation?" Asked the woman, this time with the objective to entice her daughter towards her son one last time. The girl took a deep whiff of breath, releasing it a second later when the trick was right in front of them.

"I'm going to use a card you gave me mom. . .A dirty little secret no one, not even Ranma can avoid and the one fact able to keep him away from me forever." Such secret flew past Nodoka's radar from the beginning, and although she believed for a moment Ryoga was bluffing, the fanged teen whispered in an almost inaudible tone that secret technique.

"You are what!?" Asked loudly the woman in a Kimono, finding her trick impossible to be real, but admitting at the same time it made so much sense what she had in mind. "I-I can't believe I missed that. . ." Said lastly her mother when she realized Ranma was about to be shot down before he could even try to work a relationship with her official daughter and Akane.

Time kept flowing faster than before, maybe because Ryoga felt at peace, or because this last conversation gave her a broader look of the greatest sacrifice she was about to undertake. The point is, Ryoga needed to act nonchalantly and almost smugly while riding the train, lest her little girl could feel her remorse through their link and accuse her in that sweet way she always does about such terrible choice.

The final hour finally marked a blowing whistle sounding in the distance. . .They had finally arrived to Tokyo's main station, and as the train slowly took its stopping position, all the passengers began to gather their packs and luggage, ready to leave.

A few things in a pull up suitcase was all they brought with them, and while Nodoka pulled from it, Ryoga pushed that old stroller out the cart and into the waiting aisle inside the station. That's when they sensed each other way before their eyes would make contact. "Come mom. . .They're waiting this way." Said the teen with nervous steps like the ones a convict take on death row.

Step after step, the enormous corridor filled with strangers began to shrink, keeping a steady push the three girls found accelerating. Finally Nodoka and her daughter walked towards a small group composed of the Endo's, Akane and a trembling boy shuffling his feet against the floor. " Ryoga!. . ." Was the first welcoming greeting from the youngest Tendo right after she sprinted towards the teen. "I really missed you. . ." Said next, right before hugging the girl with such intensity, the weak girl almost fell down from the pressure.

"A-Akane. . .Is really nice to see you too." Replied a bit nervously the young mother by the intimate hug she found so close to her body. "Um. . .What has happened since my absence?" Asked again Ryoga, this time trying to pull away her face which were mere inches from the girl's pouting lips. A few seconds later Akane realized the compromising position they were in, separating from the teen while nervously looking at her fiancé.

"S-Sorry. . .I kind of got sidetracked for a moment." Apologized next. As they started to re-acquaint themselves, Midori paced towards the little girl, lifting her from the stroller, and holding her firmly in her arms. "Wow Sachi-chan, you've been gone for what, a week?, and look at you so. . .Changed. . ."

That was the cue for all the girls, Nodoka included, to rush and bicker like they only can, leavin Kenji, Ranma and Ryoga standing there. . .Away from the group. "I assume everything went according to plan Ryoga-chan?" Asked the motivational speaker.

"Yes Kenji-san. . .We reunited the schools and are ready to become a big part in the family, in fact we. . ." Started to explain the girl when a tensed hand reached her shoulder, grabbing it firmly while trying to turn the girl around. Ryoga felt every muscle in her body clench, mostly afraid to be hypnotized by the simple stare from those pretty blue eyes.

Finally, the girl took a deep breath and turned around to meet someone she hadn't seen in some time. "R-Ranma. . .How are you, man?" Asked the girl as she dropped her feminine tone, and talked with a more tomboyish voice. "I'm sure we don't need to keep the pretenses any longer, do we?"

Ranma found her attitude defiant, but hearing his old friend still in there brought a smile he didn't expect to make on his own until now. "Nah. . .We don' man. But. . .Can I talk ta you for a moment. . .Alone?" His somewhat well mannered speech gave Ryoga the creeps from what that talk would be about, but her ace was very much hidden, and she knew that secret would trump any plan the boy had to try and court her.

"S-Sure. . .Let's take a walk. . ." Said lastly as the two announced their momentary leave, and told the group they would meet them back in the local restaurant. The Endo's and Nodoka walked towards the commercial side of the station just as Akane asked her mother-in-law to go ahead with the Endo's. "I need to be part of that conversation Auntie. Please take care of little Sachi for now, Ok?"

Nodoka wasn't able to answer her properly when the teen darted away before she could respond though. "Don't worry Nodoka-san, we'll bring you up to speed, and you can tell us all about Ryoga in Itabashi." Said Midori, interested in their journey. "I will do so dear. . .C'mon, let's go. . ."

* * *

After the recent heavy rains had passed and the now clear sky shone for everyone to enjoy, a beautiful breeze accompanied both teens across the grassy fields outside the station. A placid looking girl swayed her hips just like she had been taught long ago, but it wasn't so much a way to entice the boy, or even practice old habits. Ryoga moved from side to side, enjoying the placid sensation the insignificant droplets of water hit against her body.

It wasn't enough to harm her like scalding balls of magma. . .In fact, the fanged teen began to realize the contact she had lately with warm water stopped hurting her like it did a few weeks back. "R-Ryoga. . .I really need ta. . ." Started the boy after her movements and the anticipation were slowly killing him, but a long, drawn out "Shh" made him stop talking, leaving a boy staring at a girl with puzzled eyes.

"I came here for one thing only Ranma. . ." Her chest heaved more noticeable now, showing how difficult it was for Ryoga to admit her mistakes after the troubles she went through for her daughter. "I want to apologize for taking your daughter from you. I-It was a deplorable thing to do, and even when you had some difficulties at first, I always knew you were suffering as much as I did for her sake. . ."

Ranma tried to talk, maybe even explain why he left that night, but a knot in his throat kept pushing the boy back into the same corner he used to shy away from help. "Look. Let's be honest here." Continued the girl. "I know you were told I have feelings for you, and I do. . .But understand my position Ranma. I can't love you. . .At least not how you think. . ."

That was the pushing sensation unlocking his tongue, and the one pressing matter loosing up that knot. "But we can work this out Ryoga!. . .We've always had. . .We can do it again." The fanged girl knew they had something great as friends, and when she was the boy loving that redhead, Ryoga knew their union meant an even greater relationship between the two, but what about the way she looked up to him. That need to become better so his best friend and master of an art could acknowledge him as his equal.

It wasn't foolish pride what she wanted to prove. . .Ryoga wanted him to see him as a worthy human being capable to be at his side like no other. . .Not even Akane. "I'm sorry Ranma, but we can't fix this problem. . .I forgive you for anything you might've done in the past, and I really hope you can forgive my sins, but there's nothing more between us. . ."

As the girl said this, she walked farther apart, forcing the boy to run at her side and twirl her much more petite frame around, pulling Ryoga right into his arms. Right in that second, a nervous Akane walked from her hiding place, pacing slowly towards the couple and waiting for that fabled kiss Ranma looked forward for a long time. Of course Ranma and Ryoga saw her standing there, but by doing nothing, the pigtailed boy knew she approved what he was about to do.

"I-I love you Ok?. . .An' I want you at my side Ryoga. I know it's a long shot, but we clicked before, an' you can' deny that spark we made together on the back of that buildin' still lives in us. . ." Ryoga wanted to refuse instantly, ashamed mostly by her lack of guts when the girl was supposed to flee from him in that occasion.

As they kept fighting over the idea to become an item, the raven haired teen used the distracting argument to walk even closer, and that was what alerted Ryoga from a detail she hadn't seen before. "A-Akane?. . .Where's you're boyfriend?"

The young intern suddenly stopped in her tracks, finding no way to explain her boyfriend was exactly in front of her trying to recruit her into their plans. "W-Who. . .?" Stalled the teen in the right moment Ranma pulled Ryoga's face back against his flushed features.

"Forget 'bout that Ryoga. . .What do you say?. . .Wanna work this out once an' for all?" His insistence did break her attention towards Akane, but who was she kidding. The fanged mother had only one thing in mind, and that was how the boy saw her in this weakening state. She knew Ranma would be so prideful and arrogant if they were to be together, complicating her existence more than what she had done alone all this time.

"Sorry Ranma, but there's nothing you can do to persuade me. . .I have decided to leave as soon as Sachiko gets used to you. So, it should be better if we didn't see each other from now on. . ." Said the teen as her steps kept pushing her even farther away.

If there was a thing Ranma did best, it had to be his need to get what he wanted. He stomped ahead from the girl, forcing her into a halt while he came forward once and for all. "Listen Ryoga. . .It's really hard for me ta demonstrate my feelings, but until recently, I have learned ta do it thanks ta you so. . ." The boy decided to stop trying to convince her with words, holding her face with care and readying himself to kiss the girl.

It was too intimidating for Akane to watch them kiss, specially when she never did that thanks to her cowardly instinct to run away. The boy moved inch by inch, closing in to a girl who looked extremely confident for some reason. That's when the change happened. . .Ryoga's index finger stopped any advances right in the nick of time by holding it against his asking lips, and staring instead at the boy while getting ready to pay this moment with the same coin.

"Alright Ranma. . .Want to play it like this?. . .Very well." The fanged teen grabbed Ranma's sides of his face, waiting for the boy to look straight at her just as Akane tilted her head puzzled by the position they were in. "Ok Ranma . . .Before we keep going on this path, I want you to close your eyes." The pigtailed fighter found the request strange at first, thinking next that the girl probably wanted to kiss, but was afraid to do it with his eyes gazing into hers. "O-Ok. . ."

The boy let Ryoga caress his face while his blue orbs vanished from view, that's when the fanged teen waited for the second part of the kiss to happen her way, instructing him what to do next. "Good. . .Stay like that for just one second alright?" Said Ryoga so sure of herself. Ranma did as told, feeling a bit awkward by the public display, but trusting the girl with his life. Akane tried to pry in the conversation, confused by the display, but what came next infuriated Ranma, and made Akane wonder what was all this about.

"Now." Continued the fanged mother. "I want you to visualize me. . .Forget this voice, and forget the image right in front of you. . .Ok. . .Good, concentrate in that lost boy trying to beat you all the time instead. . ." Those words burned painfully against his chest, thought Ranma bitterly. She was actually going to use the same deplorable trick he used as a girl to push a Ryoga in love away. The pigtailed teen's lower lip trembled this time, begging with a broken heart and with soundless words not to do this.

"Shush Ranma. . .Focus in my old voice. Concentrate and. . ." But the boy wouldn't let her finish. He balanced himself over the girl, hugging her tightly and forgetting the kiss he dreamed to have a while ago. "P-Please Ryoga. . .D-Don' do this. . .I. . .I. . ." Said the boy with tears threatening to spill thanks to that old memory haunting his mind.

"I-I'm sorry Ok?. . .I never should have done that stupid trick, an'. . .A-An' I swear I didn' mean ta. . ." Ryoga saw a broken teen crying openly this time. She wanted to run away and spare both their feelings while doing so, but now. . .Now, how could she. "S-Stop it Ranma. . ." Begged Ryoga with a trembling voice of her own, ashamed to torture him like this. When Akane walked mere inches from the two, the girl asked her what was so painful from that exercise. "It ain't no exercise 'kane." Declared sternly the boy. "It was an idiotic strategy I used when I was pregnant. . .I-I forced Ryoga to see me as the real me." Finding hard to explain it though, both teens detailed how it happened in that gym class for new couples almost two years ago.

The intern girl understood what Ryoga was doing, and although her teeth clenched in ire from such stupid tactic, she tried to make amends with her own participation. "It must have been horrible to see your dreams shattered Ryoga. . .But you know Ranma. He always thinks one solution should work only because he thought about it."

Ryoga chuckled bitterly by her response, agreeing one hundred percent with Akane's appraisal, but telling the girl the reason why that same tactic could be applied in this situation as well was a move she felt right in doing. "Akane-chan. . .Ranma is infatuated with the girl I became, but he doesn't feel anything for the real me. . .Think about it. As a girl, he rejected me. Now that the tables have turned. . .Why can't I do the same?" The question was left unanswered, letting the girl know neither her sister or Ranma knew how to counter it. A sigh of disappointment was the only answer she left them with as her steps began to take her farther away.

Akane and the pigtailed boy saw at each other, trying to see if it would be Ok to let her go, but the youngest Tendo was the one shaking her head and running after the fleeing girl. "Ryoga. . .Wait!" Ranma stayed behind this time, letting his fiancée try and salvage a relationship so impossible to repair.

The girl storming away stopped by her call, but a raising brow kept silently asking Akane where Daisuke was during this conversation. "R-Ryoga. . .I know Ranma tends to blurt things out so inappropriately, but if you could wait just one second, I'm sure I can tell you what we really want with you. . ."

This was confusing the fanged mother even more by now. She could understand Ranma asking her to be his girl, but why would Akane tried to insist, specially after she included herself in the effort. "I-I don't understand Akane. . .What "we" really want?. . .You mean, you want the same thing Ranma has been trying to offer me for a while. I don't get it. . .And where is Daisuke. I thought you and him were supposed to. . ."

But the girl couldn't finish the sentence when Akane looked away with a bright blush coloring her cheeks. "I chose Ranma, Ryoga. . .I have always chosen him, but at first I lied to myself for some stupid reason. The other lie I tried to hide was how much I love you too. . ." Quipped rather nervously the girl when the implication meant a love much more intimate than sisterhood.

With a comical slap on her forehead, Ryoga stared at both Ranma and Akane who were fighting their nervous looks between her bewildered stares and the grassy fields. When the fanged teen understood what they implied, she found only one response capable to meet such situation.

"Oh boy. . ."


End file.
